Tres caminos, un sólo destino
by trekumy
Summary: Historia que explora la vida desde pequeños de los tres "monstruos" hasta el final de aquella pesadilla... Long-fic. Actualmente: Capítulo 40: True Ending -Un nuevo inicio- [FINALIZADO]
1. Capítulo 1: Mi mejor amigo

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, para pasar un buen rato escribiendo y que tú pases un buen rato leyéndolo. Así que si decides darme la oportunidad y leerlo desde ya te lo agradezco. La imagen de portada no es mía, créditos a su autor, del cual desconozco su nick._

 _Update 29-12-15: Por incoherencias cronológicas._

 **Capítulo 1: Mi mejor amigo.**

Esos cálidos rayos de sol que se colaban por las aberturas de la madera lo despertaron, ese sería un día bastante agradable... eso dirían los demás.

Bostezando mientras se frotaba un ojo abrió la ruinosa puerta de ese galpón que le había servido de casa desde que tenía memoria. Caminó hasta el grifo que había a mitad del patio y como cada mañana se lavó sus manos y rostro allí, sólo con agua fría, el jabón era para otras personas.

Golpeó la puerta trasera de la casa y esa señora gorda con su inalterable rostro molesto lo recibió –¿Tienes hambre?– preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta se metió a la casa saliendo segundos después con un plato de impecable cerámica con algo de comida en él –Que luego no digan que no te alimentamos– murmuró antes de meterse en la casa –. No recibimos suficiente dinero del Estado por ese mocoso– fue lo último que le escuchó decir.

Se sentó en los escalones que había bajo la puerta y comió feliz, cuando no llovía podía comer disfrutando del sol en su rostro, que le calentaba el alma... No le gustaba nada ese galpón donde dormía, había insectos que le picaban brazos y piernas, y por las noches hacía mucho frío.

Pero era mejor que la calle...

Por eso debía sentirse agradecido...

Luego de comer y dejar el plato en el umbral de la ventana como le habían enseñado corrió hacia la calle, en ese pequeño patio no había mucho que hacer.

Un niño recogido de la calle, eso era él, se sentía muy mal por no recordar a sus padres, no sabía nada de ellos, ni como eran ni qué les sucedió, le habían dicho que murieron, que desaparecieron, que él era muy mal hijo y por eso lo abandonaron.

Muchas teorías... pero él prefería pensar que eran un par de policías, que luego de una investigación muy importante habían ganador poderosos enemigos, por eso se vieron obligados a separarse de su hijo por un tiempo... para protegerlo... Había visto esa trama una vez que en la casa estaban de buen humor y le permitieron mirar una hora de televisión con los hijos de la pareja.

Esos niños de siempre lo vieron pasar, a veces tenía suerte y no se topaba con ellos, había escuchado por ahí que eran esos días en los que ellos tenían escuela, no sabía que era eso, y por lo visto ese no era uno de esos maravillosos días.

Las risas y los insultos siempre acompañados de piedras comenzaron a llover sobre él. Y como siempre cubriéndose instintivamente la cabeza corrió lejos de ellos, pero él era más pequeño y sus delgadas piernas no eran rápidas...

Era débil, por eso no podía enfrentarlos...

Era lento, por eso no podía escapar...

Y era cobarde, por eso no podía dejar de llorar...

¿Por qué todos lo odiaban? ¿Por qué nadie le sonreía como a los demás? ¿Por qué era tan desagradable? ¿Por qué nadie lo protegía?

" _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_

Logró sacarle ventaja a su menudo cuerpo metiéndose a un lugar abandonado por una grieta en la pared, exhaló aliviado habiendo perdido a esos niños... Pero las preguntas seguían en su cabeza mientras se colgaba del marco de la ventana mirando hacia afuera...

Todas esas personas, niños, adultos... ¿Cómo serían sus vidas? ¿Pensarían igual que él? ¿Sentirían miedo, frío o dolor de la misma forma que él? Realmente quería entender el mundo, pero era tan torpe con las palabras... ¿Habría otra forma de entenderlo?

Exploró ese lugar por casi una hora, pero no encontró más que polvo y algún mueble viejo con astillas que se clavaban muy adentro cuando pasaba la mano sobre él, también había arañas, muchas... y él les temía. Decidió salir y disfrutar del día, esos niños parecían haberse ido.

Caminó una vez más por las calles, observando con atención a los adultos, había algunos niños, pero iban de la mano con los que probablemente fueran sus padres, también había muchos autos, camiones, y demás vehículos que se veían peligrosos. Se detuvo frente a una calle como todos lo hacían, y cruzó cuando ellos cruzaron... Le parecía maravilloso que lo hicieran todos juntos, pero ninguno de ellos habló, ¿podrían comunicarse de una forma que no fueran palabras?

Al llegar a la zona comercial la cantidad de vehículos y transeúntes aumentó considerablemente, y como si fuera contra la corriente chocó con varias personas, algunas sólo lo miraban, otros le decían que tuviera cuidado, y otros lo insultaban. Le asustaba, se sentía en un mar de piernas implacables que lo arrastraban, al ver un pequeño callejón entre dos tiendas corrió hacia él, ganándose con esa acción un par de insultos más.

En ese lugar no había nadie, sólo un espacio vacío con algunas cajas y botes de basura. Era sombrío y no se sentía la calidez que en la acera, pero al ver a toda esa gente pasando rápidamente frente a él en ambas direcciones, le pareció un mejor lugar.

Se sentó apoyando su espalda contra una pared sin saber qué hacer, se aburría fácilmente, comenzó a observar el patrón de ladrillos frente a él, era lindo, quería seguir con el dedo una grieta, así que se levantó, pero en ese momento los tachos de basura cayeron estruendosamente haciéndolo gritar por el miedo y girar con lágrimas en los ojos.

De entre ellos vio emerger una cosita café, a medida que su miedo pasaba y se limpiaba los ojos con su brazo, la cosita tomó forma. Era peluda, tenía una cola muy graciosa que movía de un lado al otro, y podía escucharla jadear.

–¡Un perrito!– exclamó con su rostro iluminándose en una sonrisa llena de emoción, y corrió a abrazarlo, era uno de los pocos seres vivos que había visto últimamente que era más pequeño que él.

El resto de la tarde jugó, charló, y rió con él, claro que el perrito no podía hablar ni reír, pero incluso él podía darse cuenta de que era feliz a su lado. Por la noche regresó a la casa, esos niños nunca estaban afuera cuando el sol ya no se veía, y tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

De alguna forma logró que el perrito entendiera que no podía ser visto, así que lo encerró en el galpón suplicándole que no hiciera ruido mientras iba a pedir comida. Comida que le fue dada luego de un reto que no entendió, y la cual por supuesto compartió con su amigo.

Se quedó dormido abrazándolo, ese había sido sin dudas el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

Un mes después su amistad había pasado a otro plano, no sólo era su mejor amigo, era su compañero de aventuras y quien lo protegía de esos niños malos, y cada día le aseguraba que cuando sus padres regresaran por él, ambos irían juntos, vivirían en una linda casa y serían como hermanos. Sus padres también querrían mucho a su amigo.

Aunque aún deseaba saber qué pensaba su amigo, quería conocer sus historias, como fue su vida antes que se encontraran. ¡Sería genial poder comunicarse con otros sin palabras!

Entonces la tragedia sucedió... Esos niños atacaron donde más le dolía, a pesar de que lloró, pataleó, e intentó con todas sus fuerzas detenerlos...

Él aún era muy débil...

Aún era muy lento...

Aún era muy cobarde...

Saltó de ese puente sin pensarlo al ver como su amigo se hundía en el río sin poder hacer nada con sus patas atadas. Intentó gritar bajo el agua con todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo logró que el agua llenara sus pulmones, sus lágrimas se mezclaron con toda esa agua que lo rodeaba, y sus brazos y piernas perdieron fuerza de inmediato.

Todo su cuerpo dolía, estaba desesperado, abría la boca en busca de aire sólo para tragar más y más agua, pero lo más tortuoso era ver esa cosita marrón borrosa, hundiéndose rápidamente, ya sin moverse.

A pesar del ardor en sus ojos, no los cerraba, si lo hacía lo perdería de vista, y ya no habría posibilidades de encontrarlo.

Su conocimiento estaba casi extinto cuando logró atraparlo, sólo pudo abrazarlo haciendo acopio de las casi nulas fuerzas que le quedaban... Su amigo no se movía... y su mundo se oscureció de pronto...

¿Por qué le habían hecho eso? ¿Por qué no podía entenderlos? ¿Por qué nada en la vida tenía sentido para él?

* * *

Abrió sus ojos de pronto, estaba rodeado de agua, sin embargo era un lugar claro, y su pecho no dolía, podía respirar sin dificultad. Sintió algo tirar de su manga, y entonces observó a su amigo intentando arrastrarlo, quería llevarlo a un lugar... ¿Pero a dónde?

No podía recordar nada, no sabía como había llegado allí, sólo siguió las indicaciones del perrito, volviendo a desear poder entenderlo sin necesidad de palabras.

En medio del agua había una puerta blanca la cual su amigo rasguñó un poco, él comprendió el mensaje abriéndola como siempre lo hacía por las noches cuando él quería salir a hacer sus necesidades.

Entonces su amigo fue alegremente hasta atrás de él y empujó sus piernas con la cabeza.

–¿Quieres que entre?– preguntó obteniendo un ladrido y el movimiento de su cola como respuesta.

Le sonrió y dio un par de pasos hacia delante traspasando la puerta, sin saber que jamás volvería a verlo.

El lugar era oscuro, completamente oscuro, sin embargo pudo ver con claridad a la mujer que caminó hacia él. Su cabello de la misma oscuridad que el lugar tenía un lazo rojo que lo hacía resaltar, le pareció bonito.

–Entonces, ¿deseas poder saber qué piensan los seres vivos sin necesidad de las palabras?– preguntó directamente esa mujer que era apenas un poco más alta que él.

Su boca se abrió en sorpresa, esa señora sabía lo que él pensaba... Asintió varias veces –¡Si, eso quiero!

–Entonces lo tendrás– aseguró ella tomando sus manos mientras cerraba sus ojos rojos, sintió como si una serpiente se lo tragara... Pero claro, jamás recordaría aquello.

* * *

Despertó en el borde del río, había mucha gente sobre él, viéndolo y comentando cosas... Aunque sólo dos de ellos estaban moviendo sus bocas...

Pero había muchas voces...

Todo fue muy confuso... Esos para-médicos metiéndolo en una ambulancia, esos policías que aparecieron en el hospital después de un rato, esas voces... Eran muchas... Nunca había escuchado tantas.

Algunas hablaban de él, otras hablaban de otras cosas, cosas buenas, cosas malas, cosas tontas e inteligentes...

Se cubrió los oídos sin embargo las voces seguían allí... Esas voces jamás se callaban... Se sentía impotente, no podía hacer más que llorar.

¿Sus ojos siempre habían sido así de rojos?

Lo poco que pudo comprender en ese mar de palabras fue que la señora que cuidaba de él había hecho algo malo, la acusaron con una palabra rara y por algún motivo uno de los policías que lo visitaba le aseguró que no volvería con ella...

Ese mismo día lo trasladaron a un sitio, luego a otro y otro más, en ninguno de ellos pasó más de veinte días, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, sólo que esas personas estaban cansadas, tristes, y algunas lo veían como una molestia.

Aproximadamente un mes y medio después, de la mano de una señora que decía ser "asistente social", pero estaba harta de ese trabajo que la obligaba a cuidar de niños que no llegarían a nada en sus vidas, llegó a algo que llamaban orfanato, su hogar permanente de ahora en más.

" _Otro con esos ojos_ " escuchó decir al hombre que lo recibió, pero éste no había abierto su boca.

Y así fue como lo dejaron en esa habitación llena a reventar de otros niños, algunos de su edad, otros más pequeños y unos cuantos más grandes. Todos decían cosas... cosas hirientes, cosas tristes, cosas malas...

" _Pobre chico..._ " escuchó a un lado de él, pero al girar no pudo ver quien lo había dicho.

" _Se ve como un perrito asustado_ " el origen de esa voz si pudo determinarlo, era de un chico rubio que estaba sentado en la cucheta más alta con una sonrisa triunfal, no reparó en que sus ojos eran como los suyos propios, ya que se largó a llorar recordando a su amigo...

Nunca lo olvidaría...

 **Continuará.**

 _Hola gente, dije que no volvería a escribir, no cosas largas y aquí estoy con algo que piensa ser un long fic... Y uno largo u.u_

 _Después de escribir uno tras otro "angst" que quedaron en archivos a medio escribir en mi máquina, decidí explorar el terreno de los tres hermanitos, la idea es que cada capítulo vaya contado desde la óptica de cada uno de ellos, desde su niñez, pasando por lo sucedido en la serie. Quiero contar las cosas que no se vieron, por eso no me extendí demasiado con la historia del perrito, no quería hacerlo muy trágico... La intención no es hacer llorar a nadie._

 _Aclaro que sólo he llegado a leer lo que hay en inglés del manga, lo que hay traducido de las novelas (hasta parte del volúmen 3), y el anime con subtítulos en inglés de los cuales sólo se veía la mitad superior de las letras (así que no entendí un cuerno). Por lo que puede que cometa errores, aún así mi idea es documentarme bien antes de cada capítulo, pero aún así quedan advertidos, no duden en avisarme._

 _Comencé con Seto, porque mucho Kano y Kido y nada del pobre "chico rana" que me parece un personaje adorable con una historia muy muy triste._

 _Tiempo de escritura: 1:30 aprox. (Antes escribía más rápido, pero perdí la práctica)._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y espero poder publicar el siguiente pronto._

 _Por cierto, feliz navidad :D_

 _Saludos._

 _Trekumy._


	2. Capítulo 2: Odio mi apellido

_Update 29-12-15: Por incoherencias cronológicas._

 **Capítulo 2: Odio mi apellido.**

–Se cree mucha cosa porque lleva el apellido Kido– espetó con desprecio la empleada de servicio mientras tiraba de las sábanas sucias.

–Ojalá pudiera embarazarme del señor... ¡Eso sería fantástico! ¿Imaginas que todo esto fuera mío?– exclamó su compañera sosteniendo las mantas limpias.

–En tu lugar tendría cuidado– comentó la primera mientras entre ambas tendían la cama –. Ya sabes lo que dicen que le hizo el amo a la madre de la bastardita.

–Tienes un punto– concedió la mujer –, el señor Kido no es el mismo desde que esa enfermedad se llevó a su esposa.

–Pero no fue una buena idea, ya que ahora debe hacerse cargo de la enana sin gracia esa.

–Debe ser un castigo por haber engañado a su esposa con una empleada– ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación aún charlando acerca de lo sucedido 3 años atrás.

–¿P-Por qué siempre deben hablar de mi?– murmuró una pequeña de cabello verde, saliendo de su escondite, el baño.

Se subió a su enorme cama, aún sabiendo que si alguien la veía le reclamarían por arrugar las mantas, y como cada día... Lloró...

Su amargo llanto nunca se detenía, y eso hacía que hablaran más de ella, que todos en esa maldita mansión en la que vivía desde hacía tres años, siempre estuvieran pendientes de ella.

 _De cada paso..._

 _De cada fallo..._

De cada evento que sucediera en su pequeña y triste vida...

Casi no recordaba a su mamá... De hecho sus memorias habían sido modificados en esos años hasta el punto de que las facciones de la mujer que tanto añoraba fueran sospechosamente parecidas a las de su hermana. Pero faltando pocos días para cumplir los seis años, no era capaz de darse cuenta de ello.

Y su padre... el que todos decían que había matado a esa mujer debido a que ella lo extorsionaba, él la detestaba... Ella lo sabía, siempre le decían que debía agradecerle eternamente por los lujos que disfrutaba.

Una cama grande, un piso que parecía un espejo, vestidos caros y pomposos, maestros particulares que le enseñaban cosas que cualquier niño no aprendería hasta los quince años. Todas esas cosas que no le importaban, que no había pedido, que aborrecía.

–¡Niña!– escuchó un golpe en la puerta, se sentó de inmediato en la cama extendiéndola torpemente, el mayordomo era demasiado estricto –¡El profesor de etiqueta está aquí! ¡Será mejor que bajes en menos de dos minutos!

Saltó de la cama, casi se torció el pie por el apuro, y corrió a abrir la puerta mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su vestido, para su suerte el mayordomo ya iba a unos metros de ella caminando por el largo pasillo. Corrió tras él, la última vez que se retrasó la obligaron a pasar dos horas de pie con esos pesados libros sobre su cabeza, debía equilibrarlos sólo diez minutos, pero siempre se le caían antes de que se cumpliera el tiempo, así que la clase se extendió demasiado. Y después, el usual reto de su padre durante la cena, " _inútil_ " fue lo más suave que le dijo, " _perra estúpida igual que tu madre_ " lo más fuerte, al menos lo que más dolió.

Llegó corriendo, pero se arrepintió al ver la cara de su maestro, quien golpeó la enorme regla de madera contra su palma.

–¡Las damas no deben correr!– exclamó dándole rápido golpe en el hombro, no era demasiado fuerte, pero el hombre argumentaba que un castigo físico inmediato era más efectivo y rápido a la hora de obtener resultados.

–L-Lo siento...– murmuró muy suave, casi siempre hablaba de esa forma, casi no se le escuchaba lo que decía.

 _Ojalá nadie la escuchara..._

 _Ojalá nadie la viera..._

 _Ojalá desapareciera para todos..._

– _No para todos_ – pensó subiendo a la silla que había frente a una de las mesas, suspirando desalentada al ver el plato y todos esos cubiertos.

Odiaba recordar para qué servían.

Mientras recitaba la funcionalidad de cada utensilio que el maestro señalaba y recibía golpes de la regla cuando se equivocaba, suplicaba internamente que el día pasara rápido y llegara la noche, cuando su hermana llegaba a casa.

Pero aún faltaba bastante para ese momento tan especial.

Al terminar esa clase llegó el almuerzo, se sentó en una de las sillas de la enorme mesa del comedor, una de las empleadas le sirvió la comida viéndola feo.

–¡Qué suerte tienen algunas!– exclamó –¡Si fueras mi hija te enseñaría a no ser tan presumida!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la mujer se marchó... Ese día tampoco comió... Le costaba demasiado alcanzar el plato, y siempre había alguien vigilando que no se parara o arrodillara en esa silla de caoba que había salido una fortuna.

Había ojos viéndola mientras atravesaba ese pasillo, también estaban en el patio sin importar que tan lejos fuera, estaban en todos lados... Mirándola, hablando, juzgando a una niña pequeña que fue arrancada de los brazos de su amorosa madre y lanzada en ese mundo que no comprendía.

Sólo una persona en ese enorme lugar lo entendía, pero esa persona pasaba el día entero fuera... Sin embargo era su alivio, su motivo para despertar cada día... Esperar la noche para verla.

Su padre llegó por la tarde, y de inmediato una de las empleadas lo puso al día.

 _La niña falló una vez más en sus lecciones de etiqueta._

 _La niña despreció la comida que con tanto esfuerzo se le preparaba._

 _La niña ensució su ropa por intentar trepar un árbol para alcanzar un apestoso gato callejero._

 _La niña no atendió al profesor de inglés durante las clases de la tarde._

–¡Tsubomi!– la llamó su padre a pesar de que ella estuvo frente a él todo el tiempo, escuchando cada una de las acusaciones –¡Estás cada día peor! ¡Eres una malagradecida! Sólo eres una mendiga con mucha suerte, pero esa suerte no durará para siempre. ¡Si no llevaras mi apellido estarías en la calle muriéndote de hambre!

El hombre continuó reprendiéndola y ella permanecía firme, escuchando cada palabra, mordiéndose la lengua, la última vez que respondió fue encerrada una semana bajo llave sin poder ver a su hermana.

La hora de la cena llegó, y con ella la reunión familiar. Su hermana comiendo en silencio, su padre contándole acerca de las acciones de sus empresas a pesar de que a ella no le interesara en lo más mínimo. Y Tsubomi haciendo uso de toda su concentración para llevar esa cuchara con sopa desde la mesa tan alta a su boca sin derramar una sola gota sobre el mantel o su vestido.

Por la noche, cuando la mitad de las luces de la mansión se apagaron, ella salió a hurtadillas de su habitación, escuchó susurros viniendo de alguna parte, nunca podía pasar desapercibida en esa casa. Golpeó la puerta de su hermana y esperó ansiosa, los segundos parecían horas, y cuando ella finalmente abrió, Tsubomi se abrazó de su cintura.

–Hola Tsubi~– la saludó cariñosamente acariciando su cabeza y moviéndose con dificultad para cerrar la puerta –. Sube a la cama, aún debo terminar una tarea.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saltó a la cama de su hermana, rebotando en ella, era más suave que la suya. La adolescente de cabello rojizo se sentó frente a su escritorio y continuó escribiendo. Estar así, aunque no hablaran, simplemente en compañía, se sentía muy bien, se quedó en silencio jugando con el osito blanco que había en la cama hasta que la tarea fue concluida.

–¡Listo!– se giró la chica para verla –¿De qué quieres hablar?

–¡¿Qué hiciste hoy?!– preguntó con emoción, a través de las historias de su hermana podía salir de ese lugar, vivir otra vida en la que ella no era el centro, podía olvidarse por un rato de todos sus errores y defectos.

–Fui al colegio como siempre, no pasó nada especial, ese chico sigue viéndome de lejos, ¡pero no me dice nada!– exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Qué crees que te diga?– preguntó inocentemente, logrando que su hermana recordara que hablaba con una niña de casi seis años, a pesar de que se viera un poco más grande debido a su personalidad tan tranquila.

–Creo que me dirá que le gusto mucho… Y que quiere ser mi novio– se levantó de la silla para dar dos pasos y dejarse caer sobre la cama frente a su hermana –. Es lindo, me gusta mucho– confesó viendo el impecable techo con diseños –. Ojalá se de prisa, ¡se me va a pasar la vida esperando!– en esos momentos ninguna de las dos sospechaba que tan ciertas serían esas palabras –Después de eso fui a mis clases de tenis.

–¡¿Podemos jugar?!– preguntó emocionada.

–Claro, el fin de semana creo que no tengo planes, y aunque los tenga me haré un rato para jugar contigo– aseguró recibiendo un abrazo de la pequeña.

–¡Te quiero hermana!– exclamó mientras ambas giraban en la enorme cama abrazadas. Creando recuerdos que jamás olvidaría.

Ese fin de semana llovió bastante, y su cancha de tenis no era cerrada, así que el juego fue pospuesto hasta el siguiente fin de semana. La semana transcurrió lentamente, todo continuaba igual, sin embargo había algo, un detalle en el aire que le hacía sentir que algo no andaba bien…

 _Peor que de costumbre_.

No comprendía el cambio de su padre, se veía triste, y mucho más violento que antes, ahora la golpeaba con ira ante cualquier chisme. Él ya no hablaba acerca de sus negocios durante la cena, y en los últimos dos días ni siquiera había cenado. Su hermana también lo había notado, se veía preocupada, amaba a su padre, después de la enfermedad de su madre temía perderle a él también.

Ella por su lado, aunque no lo dijera o lo demostrara también lo amaba, era su padre, el único que tenía… Le aterraba pensar en que algo malo podría sucederle…

Ese viernes por la noche una explosión acompañada de una risa maniática despertó a todos los residentes de la mansión. Al salir de su habitación medio dormida se encontró con el mar de fuego que era ese pasillo.

–¡Hermana!– gritó intentando correr hacia su habitación, debía despertarla, luego a su padre, tenían que bajar a la planta baja y sacar a los demás, tenían que salir de ahí.

Sin embargo las llamas… Se dio cuenta de que no sabía lo que se sentía quemarse hasta ese momento. Chilló retrocediendo instintivamente, sin embargo se armó de valor, con una mano sobre la zona de su brazo que el fuego había alcanzado y corrió a través de él.

Gritó, sentía que moriría de dolor, pero no podía detenerse, sin embargo sus esfuerzos se vieron truncados cuando las ventanas comenzaron a estallar y los vidrios se clavaron en su cuerpo. Cayó, pero se levantó y continuó avanzando, ya no podía correr, pero llegaría…

Unos trozos de pared cayeron sobre su espalda, acabando con todas las esperanza de salvar a su hermana, aún así con la mitad de su cuerpo inmovilizada seguía intentando arrastrarse con sus manos.

–¡TSUBOMI!– escuchó el grito horrorizado de la adolescente al verla en ese estado.

No podía hacer nada más que llorar por el dolor y la falta de aire…

Sus pulmones ardían como si hubiera ácido bajando por su tráquea.

Su hermana luchó contra las llamas para llegar hasta ella –¡Tsubomi resiste!– le suplicó llorando mientras intentaba levantar los escombros que atrapaban a la niña.

–¡Ve… te...!– murmuró la pequeña con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

–¡No me iré sin ti!

" _Si yo no existiera, mi hermana..._ " fue su último pensamiento antes que el resto del techo cayera sobre ellas acabando al instante con ambas vidas.

Los empleados lograron escapar, no les fue demasiado difícil salir de la mansión mientras el fuego se propagaba por la segunda planta donde fue iniciado, el lugar donde se encontraban las habitaciones de la familia Kido, haciendo completamente imposible que alguno de ellos escapara.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con un extraño sentimiento de desesperación, sin embargo no había recuerdos en su mente sobre lo que la llevó a ese extraño lugar lleno de fuego. Parecía estar en algún lugar de la mansión que no conocía, pero no era raro, era tan grande que aún no la conocía por completo.

–¡Hermana!– exclamó al ver a la joven de espaldas a ella, con su usual uniforme del instituto.

–Ve por esa puerta– señaló un lugar detrás de la niña.

Al voltear notó la enorme puerta de roble gravado, volvió a mirar a su hermana, ¿por qué no quería verla?

–Por favor… ve…– le pidió como si le leyera la mente.

Tsubomi asintió seriamente y se dirigió hasta la puerta, se detuvo antes de abrirla y miró a su hermana.

–Adiós– se despidió ésta viéndola por primera vez desde que despertaron ahí.

La mirada de su hermana le inspiró confianza y abrió la puerta pasando a través de esta, sin saber que nunca se lo perdonaría.

La oscuridad la abrazó, pero ya no había a donde regresar. Esa mujer de ojos rojos apareció ante ella viéndola seriamente. No le pareció una mala persona.

–¿Tu deseo es poder ocultarte de todos?– le preguntó sorprendiéndola, ¿cómo podía esa mujer saber su más profundo deseo? El que ni a su hermana le había contado.

–¿C-Cómo lo sabes?– preguntó dando un paso hacia atrás, su difícil vida le había enseñado a desconfiar de todos.

–La mujer levantó una ceja sonriendo de lado –Puedo leer tu mente– explicó –Y también cumplir tu deseo.

–¿C-Cómo es eso posible?– su sonrisa se mantuvo, sin embargo esa niña comenzaba a exasperarla.

–Sólo tienes una forma de comprobarlo– extendió su mano –Si tomas mi mano cumpliré tu deseo.

Lo dudó, sin embargo sonaba muy tentador, ¿y si era cierto? A sus casi seis años su curiosidad pudo más que el sentido común, así que asintió mientras tomaba su mano.

Los ojos de la mujer se cerraron…

La serpiente se la tragó…

Su deseo fue cumplido, pero haciendo una excepción con ella, por tantas molestias y sólo en este caso, permitiría que recordara lo sucedido dentro del daze.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos apenas, estaba en brazos de un bombero quien saltaba de una de las ventanas cayendo en la cama elástica.

–¡Está viva!– lo escuchó gritar en medio de un enorme alboroto. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, cayendo en la inconsciencia, volviendo a recordar a esa mujer, esos ojos rojos la perseguirían por siempre…

Cuando despertó nuevamente se encontraba en un hospital, podía darse cuenta claramente por esa cosa en su boca y los aparatos a su alrededor. Se removió en la camilla pero su cuerpo ardía bastante y la aguja enterrada en su brazo le hizo ver las estrellas cuando intentó doblarlo.

Mientras observaba su brazo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo notó, no sólo esa extremidad, el noventa por ciento de su cuerpo estaba vendado.

– _Parezco una momia_ – pensó intentando con su otra mano quitarse esa cosa de su boca, era molesta y sentía arcadas por el tubo que iba directo a su tráquea.

Tosió con fuerza al lograr quitárselo, su garganta ardía bastante pero no importaba, ya podía hablar.  
En ese momento una enfermera entró con una bandeja con medicinas, sin mirarla siquiera, la dejó en la mesita a un lado de la cama y luego leyó su historia. Cuando la mujer al fin se dignó a mirar hacia la camilla ahogó un grito.

–¡No puede ser! ¡La niña escapo!– exclamó nerviosa, podían tener muchos problemas por ello.

–¿Escapar?– preguntó Tsubomi confundida –Estoy aquí señora...– sin embargo para cuando terminó de decir eso la mujer salía apresuradamente de la habitación.

Escapar era mala palabra en su mundo, cuando en su casa escapaba todos se enfadaban con ella aún más de lo que siempre lo hacían. No podía dejar que esa señora le dijera a su padre que había escapado. Los eventos del incendio estaban muy confusos en su cabecita... y no había tenido tiempo de reflexionar acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se bajó de la cama como pudo, y salió de la habitación, su cuerpo dolía mucho al moverse, pero tenía que encontrar a esa señora antes que le contara el chisme a alguien. La vio alejándose por ese pasillo rápidamente, y corrió hacia ella esquivando a pacientes y otras enfermeras, cuando la mujer se detuvo en una puerta de ese mismo piso ella logró alcanzarla. Tiró de su túnica logrando que la mujer girara a verla.

–¡Tú!– exclamó reconociendo a la niña que buscaba –¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Y qué haces levantada?! ¡¿Quién te quitó el respirador?!

Tal vez no fue buena idea seguir a la señora, soltó su túnica pero al instante ésta tomó su mano devolviéndola de mala manera a su habitación.

Los días pasaron, y el rumor no tardó en extenderse; había una niña fantasma en ese hospital. Enfermeros, doctores y pacientes aseguraban que esa pequeña niña aparecía de la nada frente a ellos tirando de sus ropas, era muy extraña y callada, sólo preguntaba por su padre y su hermana, quienes según sabían estaban muertos. Habían muerto en el incendio en el que ella también debió morir... Y por las noches sólo se podía escuchar su llanto por los pasillos del hospital.

No había duda de que estaban frente a un fantasma.

Tal fue el revuelo que levantó su presencia en ese lugar, que una semana después de haber sido llevada de urgencia al hospital, la policía se la llevó de vuelta, probablemente esto ocasionaría que sus quemaduras en el cuerpo nunca terminaran de sanar, pero dejarla no tenía ningún sentido ya que de todas formas nadie le estaba dando el tratamiento adecuado ya.

En la comisaría, mientras decidían qué hacer con ella, tomó unas tijeras y viéndose al espejo en el baño cortó su largo cabello, el cual estaba completamente quemado de los hombros hacia abajo. Ella si podía verse claramente, ¿por qué los demás no podían? ¿Por qué sus ojos tenían ese color tan raro? Eran como los de esa mujer con la que "soñó"...

Escuchó claramente de esos agentes lo que en el hospital nadie se atrevió a decirle, su familia había muerto calcinada en la mansión, la causa; el padre había incendiado su casa debido a problemas financieros, tal fue la magnitud del incendio que sus cuerpos se redujeron a cenizas volviendo completamente imposible la tarea de hallarlos.

Minutos más tarde fueron a la oficina que le habían asignado como habitación temporal a buscarla, sin saber que la extraña niña se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ellos, cuando tocó a uno y se hizo visible fue llevada de inmediato a un orfanato con el cual habían hecho arreglos. El caso se cerró sin una sola mención a la extraña habilidad de la niña de ser invisible para todos.

Aún con el duelo por su padre y hermana cayendo de sus ojos en forma de agua salada, fue puesta a mitad de la habitación frente a decenas de niños quienes la observaban con desprecio, una boca más que alimentar, cuando ya eran tantos... Eso significaba menos ración para cada uno.

Sus ojos rojos y actitud sumisa no ayudaron en nada, y cuando el contacto con el adulto que la había llevado se rompió y ella desapareció frente a los ojos de todos allí, los gritos de terror de algunos y las exclamaciones clamando "¡Un fantasma!" de otros no se hicieron esperar.

En cuestión de minutos comenzaron a jugar a los caza-fantasmas, todos corriendo intentando atrapar al espectro, una vez que uno de los chicos la atrapó, ya que aterrada no se había movido un paso, otro le echó una sábana por encima para no volver a perderle de vista y entonces vinieron los empujones, una zancadilla, y los posteriores puntapiés y patadas al menudo cuerpo bajo la sábana.

" _Cada vez que viene uno nuevo esos niños se ponen revoltosos, aunque hoy más que de costumbre_ ", pensó una de las señoras encargada de cuidarlos, pero sólo eran niños jugando encerrados en una habitación, ¿qué daño podían hacer?

Ella fue el primer monstruo en llegar a ese lugar...

 **Continuar.**

 _Hola, ¿cómo va todo? En este capítulo sentí que debía contar un poco más como fue la vida de Tsubomi antes, y el porqué de su deseo. Sé que el fic no es del todo exacto con los acontecimientos, (por ejemplo en las imágenes del anime se ve mucho mayor, sin embargo en los videos musicales son bastante pequeños al ser adoptados por los Tateyama, de no más de 7 años me pareció) y esto pasará en muchos capítulos, pero quiero encontrar el equilibrio entre respetar el canon, pero crear una historia que aporte algo a lo que ya sabemos que sucedió. Sin contar que probablemente termine mezclando sucesos de hilos diferentes, pido disculpas de antemano por ello._

 _El siguiente capítulo por supuesto se tratará de Kano, dejo lo mejor y más complicado para el final... Pero no será el último capítulo, después de esto vendrán los capítulos que narren la convivencia de ellos en el orfanato, espero que sean tres también desde cada punto de vista, no sé si en este orden. Aún no sé muchas cosas. Y si todo sale como espero vendrán más y más secuencias temporales progresivas hasta que ya sean grandes._

 _Respuestas:_

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido: En serio, no era mi intención hacer llorar a nadie, pero la historia de Seto es muy triste, espero haber publicado lo suficientemente rápido. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que siga gustándote la historia. _

_Muchas gracias por leer, espero que continúen disfrutando de esta historia._

 _Saludos._

 _Trekumy._


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Qué heridas? No veo ninguna

_Update 29-12-15: Por incoherencias cronológicas._

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Qué heridas? No veo ninguna...**

Corrió hacia el patio interior de ese complejo de apartamentos donde vivía, ese día su madre había salido muy temprano y regresaría a la noche, aunque eso significara que no comería hasta entonces, también significaba que era libre de jugar con sus amigos hasta que sus padres los obligaran a meterse a sus casas.

–¡Hey!– saludó al par de chicos que corrían por el patio, uniéndose a ellos.

–¡Llegó Shuuya, podemos jugar a las escondidas!– exclamó uno de los niños sonriendo –¡Paso de contar!

–¡También yo!– levantó la mano el otro chico no dejándole alternativa más que ser quien los buscara.

Siempre le tocaba buscar...

–¡No me importa, ya verán que los encontraré!– les advirtió yendo hasta una pared para apoyar su brazo en ella, cerrar sus ojos y comenzar –¡Uno!

Hasta el mediodía todo fue juegos y diversión, se sentía muy orgulloso, era muy bueno buscando, y también escondiéndose, todo eso compensaba su falta de velocidad.

Entonces esa señora, la madre de uno de sus amigos salió a buscarlo –¡A almorzar!– le gritó desde unos metros.

–¡Ya voy mamá!– gritó frustrado, siempre debían llamarlo a comer cuando el juego se ponía más interesante.

–¡Vamos que se enfría!– se acercó la mujer sabiendo que como siempre tendría que arrastrar a su hijo dentro. Pero al tomar el brazo de su pequeño se quedó viendo al rubio con una expresión indescriptible.

Una pequeña gota de sudor bajó por la frente de Shuuya, ya conocía esa mirada. En el peor momento la otra madre apareció gritando el nombre de su hijo, y este corrió obedientemente hasta ella.

Pero la primer mujer la llamó –Ven a ver esto– le hizo una seña, en cuestión de segundos ambas lo observaban analíticamente intercambiando miradas –. ¿Volvió a golpearte?– le preguntó al niño inclinándose y acercando su mano para mover uno de los mechones rubios que cubría parcialmente su ojo.

Pero él retrocedió impidiéndoselo –No sé de qué habla señora– rió nerviosamente –Esto...- señaló su ojo morado –Me lo hice...– se maldijo por no haber pensado una excusa antes de salir de la casa. ¡Oh, eso era! –¡Me lo hice con la puerta al salir a jugar! Jejeje, soy muy torpe.

–¡Encima lo obliga a mentir!– exclamó la segunda señora viéndose tan ofuscada como la primera –¡Esa mujer no tiene vergüenza!

– _¡Mierda!_ – pensó sabiendo que había arruinado todo, y sin saber qué hacer huyó, encerrándose en la casa por el resto del día.

¿Por qué no podía ocultar esas marcas? ¿Por qué sus mentiras nunca eran convincentes? ¿Por qué por su culpa su mamita debía sufrir las acusaciones de esas viejas brujas?

Se sentó en el piso en un rincón viendo la pared, aplicándose él mismo, parte del castigo que merecía por mal hijo. Desde que nació sólo le dio problemas a su mamá, preocupaciones y malos ratos uno tras otro...

Odiaba parecerse tanto a su padre... Su apariencia, su forma de hablar, su maldad innata... Nunca lo conoció, sin embargo su madre se ocupaba de recordárselo cada día...

 _"Malo malo malo malo... Eres un mal hijo, serás un mal padre, un mal esposo... Abandonarás a tu mujer como él me abandonó a mi, la golpearás como él me golpeaba... ¡Eres escoria como él! ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarme criar algo así? ¿Por qué no fuiste un hijo normal? ¿Como los otros hijos?"_ esas fueron textualmente las palabras que le dijo la noche anterior mientras le daba los golpes que dejaron esas feas marcas en su cuerpo y rostro. Él no olvidaría esas palabras, al igual que no olvidaba las demás...

El atesoraba cada una de las palabras que su madre le dedicaba.

Cerró sus ojos apretando con fuerza los párpados intentando en vano que las lágrimas no salieran, quería ser un buen hijo, realmente lo intentaba... Porque él la amaba... Amaba a su mamá más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

Y odiaba a su padre, ese hombre que tanto daño le había hecho, deseaba con intensidad que estuviera muerto... Y él que también la dañaba... debería morir también, ¿verdad?

No...

Él se lo preguntó una vez, y ella lo miró como si un halo de cordura la hubiera alcanzado. Lo abrazó con fuerza haciéndole daño, pero ese daño era lindo, era cálido... _"No mi niño... Eres lo único que tengo, no puedo perderte a ti también... ¡Por favor no vuelvas a decir o pensar en eso Shuuya!"_

Pero hace un momento lo había pensado... De nuevo la desobedeció... ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ser tan mal hijo?

–No volveré a salir mami– sollozó su juramento aunque ella no estuviera ahí –. Ojalá fuera capaz de engañarlos a todos... Ojalá pudiera lograr que todos me vieran como yo quiero...– suspiró yendo al colchón en el piso que él llamaba cama.

Tuvo cientos de pesadillas, una tras otra, en las cuales su madre se marchaba, o nunca regresaba, en las cuales se quedaba solo... En las cuales no volvía a verla.

Despertó varias horas después cuando ya era de noche, sollozando, justo en el momento en que la puerta principal era abierta.

–¡Mami!– exclamó feliz secándose las lágrimas y corriendo a recibirla –¡Hola mamá!– la saludó abrazándose a sus piernas.

–¡Estoy cansada! ¡No estorbes!– le ordenó viéndolo con molestia siendo obedecida de inmediato por el niño que se alejó unos pasos de ella pero sin perder la sonrisa.

La mujer se sentó en una de las sillas dejando una bolsa sobre la mesa mientras se quitaba los tacones –Odio ese maldito trabajo– murmuró inclinándose hacia atrás intentando encontrar una posición cómoda –. Shuuya, toma una hamburguesa de la bolsa, esa es tu cena...– murmuró cansadamente.

–¡Gracias!– exclamó subiendo a una de las sillas para alcanzar la bolsa y rebuscando en ella su preciada comida, su estómago ya dolía por el hambre.

La mujer se estiró en busca de la hamburguesa que había comprado para ella cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Ambos miraron en esa dirección, ella entrecerrando los ojos y él dejando su comida aún intacta sobre la mesa con temor, recordando lo sucedido al mediodía.

–¿Quién será a esta hora?– se preguntó levantándose cansadamente a atender –Ustedes...– murmuró con odio al ver al par de viejas brujas, como ella las llamaba, con sus maridos acompañándolas.

Shuuya bajó su mirada cerrando sus pequeños puños sobre la mesa... Esas malas personas volverían a atacar a su mamá por su culpa.

–¡Debe dejar de golpear a su hijo!– habló una de las mujeres sin rodeos –Todo el barrio lo sabe ya, haremos la denuncia.

–¡Yo no golpeo a mi hijo! ¡Y nadie les da derecho de meterse en mi vida!– mintió su madre como siempre lo hacía.

Entonces los gritos e insultos comenzaron a ir y venir. Mientras esas mujeres y hombres intentaban darle lecciones de maternidad, y demostrarle que el ojo negro del pequeño era una prueba más que suficiente para quitárselo y que ella fuera apresada un buen tiempo, su madre les gritaba que dejaran de entrometerse en sus asuntos, que si continuaban molestando llamaría a la policía.

Cerró sus ojos mientras apretaba los dientes, odiaba esas situaciones, no podía hacer más que escuchar ya que su mamá le tenía terminantemente prohibido que se metiera en asuntos de adultos.

Era un inútil... No podía ayudar... Sólo le hacía daño a la mujer que tanto amaba...

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió el fuerte portazo, miró a su madre con los ojos llorosos, sabía lo que venía a continuación... Y aunque no le gustara y le doliera... También sabía que lo merecía.

–¿Cómo vieron tu ojo?– le preguntó la mujer observándolo con esa expresión de locura que él tanto conocía.

–Salí de la casa...– murmuró, él nunca le mentía, no a ella...

–¡Te dije que no salieras marcado!– gritó furiosa tomándolo del brazo y bajándolo de la silla a la fuerza –¡¿Por qué siempre me haces esto?!

–¡Lo siento mamá!– chilló llorando con fuerza sin poder evitarlo, se sentía tan mal –¡N-no s-sabía...!– intentó explicar pero le faltaba el aire debido al llanto.

–¡Si sigues cometiendo este tipo de errores tendremos que irnos!– seguía gritándole mientras lo sacudía violentamente apretando su brazo sin consideración –¡Y no puedo pagar otro alquiler! ¡Eres un mal niño! ¡No haces más que darme problemas!– lo soltó sin medir su fuerza, y el rostro del niño chocó con la pata de la mesa.

–¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!– estalló en llanto por el insoportable dolor, su madre se acercó sólo para ver la sangre sobre el piso de madera, y un diente de leche allí.

–¡Estúpido! ¡¿Qué vamos a decir ahora?!– le gritó tomándose la cabeza con desesperación, una vez más había perdido el control de la situación.

Shuuya la miraba aterrado, su mano sobre su boca que seguía sangrando y su rostro pálido con sus ojos felinos bien abiertos, la volvieron a la realidad. Corrió al baño y regresó con unas gasas, debía tener bastantes en casa ya que las necesitaba muy a menudo, lo levantó sentándolo en sus piernas y apretó la gasa contra la herida en un intento por detener la sangre, él se removió adolorido pero ella lo abrazó meciéndolo.

–Shh... shh... Ya pasó mi niño... ya todo pasó...– le habló suavemente, él intentó dejar de llorar y disfrutar el momento, esos momentos eran muy escasos, no podía desperdiciarlos –Saldremos de esta Shuuya... Lo prometo...

Él asintió, esa gasa en su boca no le permitía verbalizar, así que la abrazó con fuerza intentando transmitirle en ese gesto cuando la amaba.

Esa noche durmió feliz en la cama de su mamá, en sus brazos...

Los rayos del sol lo despertaron, la encontró viéndose al espejo mientras se maquillaba, en unos minutos debería salir al trabajo. Ella se giró cuando él bostezó y se le acercó.

–Muéstrame tu boca– le pidió observando el incisivo faltante –. En un tiempo comenzarán a crecer los verdaderos– comentó –. Mientras tanto debemos cuidarnos de esas brujas... no creerán si les decimos que ya lo tenías flojo.

–No te preocupes, no saldré– le aseguró sonriendo, su madre no pudo evitar reír, se veía demasiado gracioso sin ese diente.

Adoraba verla reír, sonreiría todo el tiempo de ahora en más para hacerla feliz.

Luego de las indicaciones de rutina la mujer salió a su trabajo, y él corrió a la mesa donde aún descansaba la hamburguesa que no pudo comer la noche anterior, realmente moría de hambre. Después de comer se dedicó a mirarse en el espejo del baño, se veía tan ridículo sin ese diente, le daba mucha risa verse de esa forma.

Esa tarde, mientras jugaba con un par de autitos baratos que su mamá le regaló por su cumpleaños, escuchó unos ruidos en su puerta, ¿alguien intentaba abrirla a la fuerza? Haciendo uso de su instinto de supervivencia se ocultó en la cocina, dejando la puerta apenas abierta para poder ver lo que sucedía. Ese par de tipos finalmente fueron capaces de romper el cerrojo y entrar a la casa.

–Al parecer la información era correcta, esa mujer no regresará hasta la noche, así que tenemos tiempo– escuchó decir a uno de ellos.

Sentía miedo, pero no del mismo tipo que a veces le daba su mamá, este era miedo de verdad, miedo de esas personas desconocidas que en esos momentos se movían por la casa desordenándolo todo en busca de algo.

¿Dinero...? No, ellos no tenían eso, su madre siempre lo decía.

Uno de esos tipos se dirigió hacia la cocina, dónde él estaba escondido, reprimió un chillido al notarlo y corrió en círculos sin saber qué hacer, no había buenos lugares donde esconderse. Justo a tiempo se ocultó debajo de la mesa, esperando que ellos no revisaran. Vio al tipo abriendo cajones y frascos, cerró sus ojos intentando calmar sus temblores, pero un suave y tembloroso gemido salió de su boca...

Ese fue su peor error...

El tipo lo escuchó y miró bajo la mesa, tomándolo del cabello y sacándolo a rastras –¡La casa no estaba tan sola!– le gritó al otro maleante quien apareció frente a ellos en cuestión de segundos.

–Jeje, sólo es un niño– dijo éste burlándose del pequeño que pataleaba y lloraba intentando liberarse sin éxito –. Di vuelta el dormitorio y no encontré nada, tal vez él sepa algo– comentó tomando a Shuuya del cuello de su remera dejándolo suspendido en el aire –. Anda, dinos donde guarda el dinero tu madre o te haremos daño– le habló sombríamente, acercando su rostro para darle más miedo –Vaya...– levantó una ceja –Parece que alguien se nos adelantó– se rió observando su ojo negro –. Parece que los rumores acerca de la perra maltratadora eran ciertos– le comentó al otro tipo quien sacaba una cuchilla enorme de uno de los cajones.

–El mundo está lleno de zorras malparidas– comentó éste acercándose al niño con la peligrosa arma.

Ellos, esos horribles tipos se atrevían a hablar así de su mamá... Le dolía e indignaba, ¿por qué siempre era igual? ¿Por qué no podía ocultar aquellas heridas de quienes no tenían por qué verlas?

–¡Mi mamá no es nada de eso! ¡Ustedes no saben nada!– les gritó intentando patear al tipo que lo sostenía, pero sus piernas eran muy cortas.

No servía ni para cuidarse a si mismo...

–¡Deja de decir estupideces!– exclamó el de la cuchilla golpeándole el rostro con el mango de ésta –¡Habla! ¡¿Dónde está el dinero?!

Lo miró con odio escupiéndole en la cara la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca.

–¡Maldito niñato!– exclamó ese tipo levantando la cuchilla, acabaría con él y luego terminarían de buscar sin interrupciones.

–¡Shuuya!– ambos hombres y el niño miraron en dirección a la mujer que en la entrada los observaba aterrada.

Aún no anochecía, entonces; ¿por qué su mamá había regresado ya? Jamás lo entendería, en lo que restaba de su vida se lo atribuiría a su horrible suerte.

Ojalá ella nunca hubiera llegado...

–¡Aléjense de mi hijo!– les ordenó con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos.

De nuevo hacía llorar a su mamá... ¿Por qué ni siquiera en esos momentos podía dejar de ser un mal hijo?

–Danos el dinero– murmuró el hombre que lo sostenía –. Si no cometes ninguna estupidez nos iremos sin hacerles daño– aseguró, indicándole a su compañero que bajara el cuchillo.

–¡N-No tengo dinero...! ¡S-Solo...!– abrió su cartera torpemente por los nervios sacando de ella el poco dinero que llevaba... Unos cuantos yenes.

–¡¿Qué podemos esperar de una maldita que no quiere ni a su propio hijo?!– exclamó el de la cuchilla suponiendo que ella intentaba engañarlos, y antes de que nadie pudiera mover un músculo hizo un corte que iba desde el hombro hasta la muñeca de Shuuya –¡Esto es para que veas que hablamos en serio, perra!

Su grito de dolor se vio opacado por el de su madre quien olvidando su propia seguridad corrió hacia los tipos en un intento de matarlos con sus propias manos por herir a su pequeño... Su niño... Su vida... Su dulce Shuuya...

El niño fue lanzado lejos, y antes de que chocara con el duro suelo, quien lo sostenía era arañado en el rostro por las filosas uñas de su madre, mientras él apoyaba el frío cañón entre sus pechos y apretaba el gatillo.

Ese sonido que nunca olvidaría...

El cuerpo de su madre cayendo de rodillas con sus ojos bien abiertos...

Ojos que perdieron el brillo antes de poder cerrarse...

Su mamá se desplomó ya sin vida, y su mirada vacía era lo único que él podía ver... Lo único que existía en esos momentos, como si todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido, los maleantes, la casa, los muebles... Nada existía excepto él y lo que segundos antes fue su madre.

Despertó del trance cuando escuchó a esos tipos discutir, reclamándose mutuamente por el ruido ocasionado, alguien vendría pronto, debían salir...

Se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta pasando a un lado del cuerpo de su mamá sin volver a mirarlo, sus ojos también estaban vacíos, no había lágrimas, no había brillo en ellos... Lo único que lo mantenía en pie a pesar de la enorme pérdida de sangre era el deseo de venganza, no debía dejar salir a esos tipos, era lo único que podía hacer.

Y en esos momentos para él era una certeza... ellos no saldrían a tiempo...

Ambos hombres detuvieron su huida al ver al pequeño bloqueando la puerta con su menudo cuerpo. Uno de ellos intentó empujarlo, pero sus manos se aferraban con tal fuerza al marco de la puerta que incluso entre ambos, no fueron capaces de moverlo.

Algunas voces se escuchaban afuera, ya venían, y ellos no tenían otra salida más que la puerta principal. Ese retraso había sido nefasto, no había forma de que salieran sin ser vistos. Cuando escucharon una sirena a lo lejos supieron que de verdad estaban jodidos.

–¡Esto es tu culpa!– gritó violentamente el tipo que aún sostenía la cuchilla, y en un ataque de ira atravesó el cuello del niño con el arma.

El filo ensangrentado se dejó ver por la zona de su nuca, aún así su cuerpo se mantuvo en pie unos segundos antes de desplomarse...

El hombre extrajo el cuchillo y lo escondió entre sus ropas, como si tuviera alguna posibilidad de salir impune, de que nadie encontrara nunca el arma y por tanto sus huellas en ella.

Ambos salieron de la casa cubriéndose, intentando pasar en medio de las personas antes que llegara la policía, pero fueron atrapados a un par de cuadras de allí. Mientras tanto, en un enorme charco de sangre el pequeño cuerpecito se arrastraba... Aunque ya no podía respirar, aunque su consciencia lo estaba abandonando, aunque no veía más que un borrón rojo frente a él... continuaba moviéndose.

Extendiendo su bracito...

Necesitaba llegar a ella, a la mujer que amaba...

Tocarla... Sentir su calidez una última vez...

…

Todo terminó sin que fuera capaz de alcanzarla...

* * *

Estaba en un parque, parecía un lindo lugar a excepción de la sangre que lo manchaba todo, pasto, árboles, columpios y demás juegos. Pero eso no importaba porque estaba en brazos de su mamá quien le cantaba una dulce canción.

–Ahora Shuuya...– llamó su atención luego de terminar la canción –Necesito que hagas algo por mi.

Él la miró sonriendo con emoción, sería capaz de hacer algo por su mamá, asintió esperando por el encargo.

–Por favor, ve hasta esa puerta roja– le indicó señalándola –, y atraviésala.

Observó dicha puerta allí a mitad del parque sin detenerse a pensar en el poco sentido que tenía –¿Vendrás conmigo, mamá?– le preguntó levantándose de su regazo.

–No Shuuya, necesito que vayas tú solo– respondió obteniendo una mirada triste por parte de su hijo –. Eso me haría muy feliz amor.

Volvió a sonreír y asintió, corrió hacia la puerta no sin antes despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Al llegar se detuvo y miró a su madre, quien lo saludaba con la mano desde donde estaba, él por supuesto respondió el saludo.

Esperaba poder ocultar sus heridas de las personas que habría tras esa puerta, con ese deseo dando vueltas en su mente la atravesó.

Corrió unos segundos por ese lugar que era muy oscuro, se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás pero la puerta ya no se veía, escuchó unos pasos y volvió a mirar hacia el frente encontrándose con una mujer.

Su piel era muy blanca, y había escamas en su rostro... Se veía triste.

–Entonces, ¿tú deseas poder engañar la mirada de otros?– preguntó observando como los ojos del niño brillaban.

–¡¿Puedes enseñarme como hacer eso?!– preguntó él tomando sus manos emocionado.

Ella sonrió observándolo, sin dudas ese niño era especial... Casi sintió pena por lo que haría en apenas unos instantes...

Tal vez la más cruel de sus serpientes lo tragó por completo cuando ella cerró sus ojos.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos y se sentó de golpe, continuaba en el piso de su cocina, la sangre fresca seguía allí y las voces se acercaban, pero esos maleantes no estaban... El cuerpo de su madre tampoco.

Miró a todos lados confundido, los recuerdos de lo sucedido hacía apenas segundos continuaba fresco en su mente, al igual que la sangre que se derramaba desde su brazo y cuello.

– _¡Pensarán que fue mamá! ¡Volverán a culparla! ¡Tengo que tapar mis heridas!_ – pensó aterrado levantándose del piso mientras escuchaba a esas personas entrar.

Los policías seguidos por algunos vecinos observaron la escena aterrados, había sangre por todo el piso, parecía una maldita escena de una película de terror... una muy " _gore_ ".

–Parece haber habido un homicidio aquí– habló uno de los agentes por el intercomunicador –. No hay cuerpos, sólo un infante que no se ve herido.

¿No se veía herido? Miró una vez más su brazo el cual dolía como el infierno, la sangre seguía fluyendo de él, y apostaba que de su cuello también, podía sentirlo... Ese policía tenía que estar ciego.

El otro policía lo tomó del brazo sacándolo de esa terrible escena, no se le hacía sano que un niño de esa edad estuviera tanto tiempo en ese lugar, y lo llevó a la patrulla para interrogarlo. Él se dejó llevar adolorido por el agarre. ¡¿No se daba cuenta de que le dolía el brazo?!

–Muy bien niño, ¿puedes decirnos qué sucedió?– le preguntó el hombre arrodillándose frente a él luego de sentarlo en el asiento trasero de la patrulla, mirando hacia afuera.

 _"Esos hombres entraron a robarnos"_ Eso fue lo que pensó, sin embargo de su boca salió algo diferente.

–¡Nada! ¡Estaba jugando y de pronto explotó la botella de ketchup!– se sorprendió al escucharse a si mismo con esa risueña voz.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué se escuchaba tan feliz si estaba aterrado? No entendía nada... Sólo sabía que quería a su mamá.

–¿Dónde está tu madre?– preguntó el hombre viéndolo fijamente, claramente no había creído una palabra de lo anterior.

 _"No lo sé..."_

–En su trabajo, llegará al anochecer– volvió a pasar, había mentido una vez más sin quererlo.

Y así continuó la charla, el hombre interrogándolo y él sin quererlo realmente, respondiendo una tras otras mentiras estúpidas e incoherentes con una alegre voz. Finalmente el agente se rindió, y hablando con alguien más por radio, desde el asiento delantero informó que el niño se veía sano pero tenía algo extraño en sus ojos, y por sus respuestas o lo habían drogado o estaba atravesando un episodio de shock postraumático.

Se miró en el espejo retrovisor, era verdad, sus ojos... ¿De dónde había salido ese rojo brillante tan diferente al amarillo natural? ¿Por qué él estaba tan raro? ¿Dónde estaba su mamá? ¿Por qué sus ojos sin vida no podían irse de su mente? ¿No podía ser eso que pasó sólo un mal sueño? Sin embargo él sabía que no lo había sido...

Lloró... Pero el resto del mundo lo vio reír.

 _En ese momento no sospechaba que así sería el resto de su vida..._

Fue llevado a un hospital donde lo revisaron, pero no encontraron nada malo con su cuerpo, así que cuando se quedó solo en una sala robó unas vendas y algodón y se curó a si mismo lo mejor que pudo, como su mamá lo hizo tantas veces... Pero ella ya no estaba... Era él solo de ahora en más.

El caso continuó abierto durante un mes, seguían buscando el cuerpo de la mujer desaparecida, los asesinos, atrapados con un arma recién disparada y una cuchilla ensangrentada, que fueron a prisión y continuarían interrogándoles esperando a que ellos revelaran qué hicieron con su cuerpo. Y el niño cambió de institución en institución durante ese mes; otro hospital, un refugio, una clínica psiquiátrica, incluso pasó un par de días en casa de la familia de uno de los agentes. Sin embargo cuando la investigación terminó, el caso fue cerrado con el paradero de su madre desconocido y él fue enviado a un orfanato definitivamente.

Y así fue como un día fue dejado frente a esos niños desconocidos que lo observaban con detenimiento, estudiándolo, juzgándolo, mientras él los enfrentaba con una burlona sonrisa.

–¡También tiene los ojos rojos!– comentó uno acercándose lentamente.

–¿Otro fantasma?– preguntó una niña.

–¡Hey tú!– llamó su atención el más alto de los niños –¿Por qué tus ojos son de ese color?– preguntó dándole una oportunidad, no se veía como alguien fácil de intimidar, no como esa fantasma.

 _"No lo sé..."_

–¿Y por qué tu rostro es tan feo?– se escuchó decir con voz fanfarrona, sabiendo de inmediato que estaba en problemas.

Podía escuchar murmullos y algunas risas de los otros, mientras el niño se acercaba a él tronando sus dedos. Iba a recibir una paliza y claramente la merecía.

Pero entonces algo muy raro sucedió, ese chico chocó con algo que no estaba allí, o al menos no había visto hasta ese momento.

Una chica había aparecido de la nada frente a sus ojos. " _¿Un fantasma?_ " pensó comenzando a temblar de miedo, aunque el resto no lo notara.

–N-no lo golpees...– escuchó decir al " _fantasma_ ", con voz débil y temblorosa, claramente le tenía pánico a ese chico.

–¡Entonces recibirás los golpes por él!

–¡VAMOS!– Exclamó tomando el brazo de la niña y corriendo fuera de la habitación sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía.

El director había prohibido cerrar ese cuarto después de lo que dos semanas atrás le habían hecho a la extraña niña, temiendo que pudieran matarla si aquello se repetía.

–¿A... a dónde?– preguntó ella desde atrás de él, claramente muerta de miedo.

" _¡No lo sé! ¡A escondernos!_ "

–¡A un gran lugar!– aseguró volteando para sonreírle.

Esas palabras claramente la habían tranquilizado.

 _Tal vez mentir... no siempre fuera malo..._

 **Continuará.**

 _Uff... al final no fue tan difícil como pensé, pero no sé si quedó tan bien como esperaba. Me costó bastante despegarme de la otra versión de los hechos, la que narré en "Dame tu mano", pero no quería que las cosas sucedieran así, quería que tomaran otro rumbo, aunque claramente tomé referencias de allí. No quise dejar a la mamá de Kano como una maldita, sino como una pobre mujer cansada y sola que perdía el control de sus actos... Pero en el fondo amaba a su hijo como cualquier madre._

 _Y no es que los poderes de Kano funcionen así tampoco, pero se me hizo interesante explorar como sería el poder de un mentiroso fuera de control._

 _No volveré a decir que no intento hacer llorar a nadie, este capítulo fue algo traumático, voy a subir un poco la clasificación por ello._

 _Sin más que decir, paso a responder comentarios:_

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Es doloroso pensar que Kido pasó mucho tiempo sola en ese lugar, pero creo que hubiera sido más doloroso si Seto hubiera sido el primero, o incluso Kano, creo que el primero no lo hubiera soportado y el segundo habría enloquecido aún más. Siempre he sentido que ella es la más fuerte de los tres, la única capaz de soportar eso, sobre todo porque su poder es de bastante ayuda para evadir niños malos. Respecto al KanoxKido claro que habrá, pero no quiero centrar la historia en ello o dejaría de lado a Seto, y creo que él es alguien muy importante en la historia, y que la relación de Kano y Kido no sería la misma sin Seto a su lado. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este capítulo sea te tu agrado, besos._

 _Ahora si me despido, gracias por leer._

 _Saludos._

 _Trekumy._


	4. Capítulo 4: Nuevos amigos

_**Aclaración:**_ _Separaré este fic en etapas, en el capítulo anterior finalizó la primera de ellas que he dado en llamar: "Entrada al daze", y este es el primero de la siguiente etapa que llamaré: "Conociéndonos"._

 _Update 29-12-15: Por incoherencias cronológicas._

 **Capítulo 4: Nuevos amigos.**

Las voces seguían allí, eran gritos, cientos de ellos que golpeaban su cerebro con fuerza, ¿por qué todos hablaban a la vez? ¿Por qué era así desde que despertó al pie de ese río? Ese que se llevó a su único amigo.

En cuclillas, cubriendo sus oídos, con sus ojos cerrados mientras lloraba intensamente por el recuerdo de esa tragedia, estaba el pequeño niño rodeado de todos los huérfanos internos en ese hogar, de esos gritos que se mezclaban y perdían la forma para convertirse en sólo ruido..

Entonces sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo, abrió los ojos viendo sorprendido a esa niña de cabello verde… No recordaba haberla visto antes, ni siquiera cuando lo dejaron allí y se tomó unos segundos para ver a sus nuevos compañeros, pero su voz… Su voz era esa que escuchó a su lado sin poder saber de quién era.

–No llores…– la escuchó decir.

¿Ella había estado allí todo el tiempo?

Entonces la sombra de uno de los niños cayó sobre ellos, ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? ¿Por qué se veía como si fuera a golpearlos en cualquier momento?

–¡Déjalo en paz!– esa voz resaltó una vez más sobre las otras. Se tomó unos segundos para observarla, temblaba, había lágrimas en sus ojos al igual que en los de él, sin embargo no apartaba la mirada ni se alejaba.

Ella era valiente… No como él…

–¡De nuevo defendiendo a uno de esos monstruos!– exclamó el niño malo viéndola con odio, cerrando sus puños –¡Me las pagarás fantasma!

Iba a golpearla, a ambos… Cerró sus ojos aterrado, no podía moverse, no lograba dejar de temblar, y su llanto aumentó.

Entonces unos aplausos y risotadas frenéticas inundaron la habitación, todos allí observaron al chico que miraba todo desde lo alto. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que daba miedo, saltó de allí cayendo en el suelo con gracia felina.

–¡Amo esto!– exclamó extendiendo los brazos para aplaudir aún más fuerte.

Sí eso dijo con su boca… Pero no se parecía a lo que había dicho menos de un segundo antes…

Kousuke observó a la niña a su lado, ella miraba al rubio con molestia, era más que eso… era decepción.

–Ya la has golpeado mucho con tus puños ¿no crees?– preguntó el rubio posicionándose casualmente en medio del atacante y sus víctimas –Sería aún más divertido si esta vez usaras tu imaginación…

–¿Qué sugieres?– preguntó el otro con cierto interés.

–No lo sé, en esta habitación hay cientos de cosas...– comentó él aún con su imperturbable sonrisa.

" _¡¿Por qué no escapan?!"_ Kousuke fue capaz de escuchar esa voz desesperada… Esa que venía de él, de ese chico frente a ellos, sin embargo de sus labios salió algo muy diferente.

–¿Por qué no golpearlos con toallas mojadas? No dejan marcas, ¿sabían?

No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, era como si ese niño tuviera a dos personas viviendo dentro, dos muy diferentes. Tal vez deberían hacer caso a su parte buena y escapar… Al parecer la niña a su lado pensó lo mismo ya que comenzó a tirar de él.

–¡¿Pero duelen?!– preguntó el chico malvado con creciente interés, había tenido muchos problemas por dejarle marcas al fantasma, si pudiera golpearla sin consecuencias sería genial.

–¡Se escapan!– les avisó una niña señalando como esos dos de ojos raros huían de la mano, en una escena muy parecida a la de meses atrás cuando el rubio había llegado, sólo que esta vez era ella quien lideraba la huida.

–¡Maldición!– gritó el niño comenzando a perseguirlos siendo seguido por los demás.

–¡Vamos tras ellos!– se escuchó la alegre voz de Shuuya, mientras levantaba el puño con emoción como si se tratase de un divertido juego.

Sin embargo no se movió de su lugar… Se quedó solo en la habitación por unos instantes mientras los gritos se alejaban, aún solo su sonrisa no disminuía… Pero ese puñetazo al armario que atravesó su puerta de dura madera pero no hizo ni un rasguño aparente en su mano, siempre estaría allí como silencioso testigo de aquello que nadie podía ver.

En tanto, la niña guiaba a un sollozante Kousuke por los pasillos, entrando y saliendo de puertas, el lugar era tan grande que no tardó en sentirse perdido. Finalmente llegaron a una especie de baño en el cual había una tina bastante grande, ella lo soltó sólo para cerrar la puerta con el seguro. Volvió a tomar su mano y lo ayudó a entrar a la tina, después se metió ella y cerró la cortina de ésta.

Él se sentó abrazando sus piernas mientras respiraba fuerte por la carrera y lloraba de miedo y confusión. Ella estaba arrodillada frente a él también con lágrimas en sus ojos pero sosteniendo sus hombros, sacudiéndolo levemente… Diciendo algo que en el mar de voces que provenían de doquier, la mayoría de ellas pensando las cosas que les harían cuando los encontraban… se perdía…

–¡Ya vienen… ya vienen… ya vienen!– repetía él una y otra vez meciéndose a sí mismo en trance.

–¡Por favor no hagas ruido…! No llores o nos encontrarán– le suplicaba ella en voz baja intentando lograr que él despertara y la escuchara, pero todo era inútil.

Miró hacia la puerta aterrada, sabía bien que aunque hubiera puesto el seguro, quien lideraba la persecución, el que más la detestaba, era capaz de tirar la puerta abajo si con eso podía atraparla.

El grupo de captores estaba en la sala mirándose los unos a los otros, desde allí había sólo dos caminos posibles, uno era el largo pasillo que daba a la zona de los adultos, el otro era la puerta que daba a la cocina y de allí un acceso al patio interior.

–Se fueron por allí– comentó el rubio detrás de ellos señalando la cocina, sentado tranquilamente en una de las sillas balanceándose en sus patas traseras –. Escuché los chillidos del nuevo en algún lugar del patio– observó complacido como todos corrían al lugar indicado, al fin una de sus mentiras salió como él quería.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente corrió hacia el pasillo y caminó por él con la certeza de que ella no sería tan estúpida para salir al patio donde no tenía un solo lugar para refugiarse. Supo que estaba en lo cierto al escuchar el llanto incesante del chico saliendo del baño del director, también se podía escuchar el llanto de ella, mucho más suave, pidiéndole que no hiciera ruido.

Golpeó la puerta suplicando internamente que las palabras correctas salieran esta vez.

" _Chicos soy yo, por favor abran"_ eso quiso decir, pero lo que se escuchó fue…

–¡Los encontré, voy a divertirme con ustedes!– lo siguiente que se escuchó fue su cabeza golpeando contra la puerta en clara señal de frustración.

Las voces de esos niños se habían alejado, casi no se escuchaban lo cual lo calmó un poco, entonces escuchó ambas frases de ese chico rubio, vio como la niña miraba hacia la aterrada abrazándose a sí misma.

" _¿Creí que él era diferente?"_ eso escuchó de ella a pesar de que sus labios no se movieron.

Aún sollozando pero más tranquilamente se bajó de la bañera y fue hasta la puerta.

–¡No por favor!– chilló ella extendiendo su mano pero sin poder moverse por el pánico.

–Él es diferente– le aseguró a la niña antes de abrir la puerta y dejar que el rubio cuya cabeza aún descansaba en la puerta, cayera de cara en el piso del baño.

La niña rió levemente, y él se apresuró a ver si el pobre estaba bien, sin embargo este levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa, sin un solo rasguño.

–¿E-Estás bien?– le preguntó a lo que el chico asintió levantándose.

Pero el alivio duró poco, esas voces volvían a acercarse haciéndolo entrar en pánico nuevamente.

–¡Están viniendo!– chilló haciéndose bolita en el suelo mientras sostenía su cabeza.

El rubio cerró la puerta rápidamente para luego levantarlo a la fuerza y taparle la boca.

" _Si gritas nos encontrarán"_

–¡Grita más fuerte así nos encuentran!– exclamó riendo con fuerza, cubriendo su propia boca con la mano libre.

La niña sollozaba levemente también cubriendo su boca, sus ojos húmedos estaban clavados en el rubio. Aún en esa situación, aún en el mar de voces que amenazaba con volverlo loco… Podía darse cuenta de qué tan dolida estaba ella con ese niño.

El grupo de niños pasaron por fuera del baño en silencio, intentando escuchar algo, sabían que el director estaba por allí y que odiaba que los huérfanos anduvieran por esa zona de la casa. Por fortuna para los tres chicos, un grupo de quince niños de entre cuatro y doce años, no eran capaces de guardar silencio por más de unos segundos así que fueron descubiertos in-fragante y enviados a sus habitaciones de inmediato, castigados sin salir de allí hasta la hora de la cena.

Minutos después de que el revuelo se calmó los tres se relajaron, el director aún andaba por ahí, así que no podían salir… Pero al menos habían evadido el peligro por el momento.

–M-Me llamo Kousuke…– él fue el primero en hablar sentado en el piso del baño, a su lado estaba el rubio y dentro de la bañera la niña.

" _Yo soy Shuuya"_

–¡Yo soy el gato con botas!– se contradijo como siempre.

–Te llama Shuuya, ¿verdad?– preguntó Kousuke viéndolo con una sincera sonrisa, comenzaba a comprender un poco a ese niño que siempre decía cosas raras.

–S-Si, así se llama...– interrumpió la niña con su usual voz tímida –P-Pero… é-él siempre dice co-cosas raras…

" _No puedo evitarlo"_ escuchó la voz triste del rubio pero de inmediato de su boca salió un… –Sólo estoy jugando, niña fea– acompañado de una sonrisa burlona.

Ella cerró sus puños inflando las mejillas en claro signo de molestia.

–¡N-No te enojes!– se atrevió a gritar –¡Debes escuchar lo primero que dice! ¡Esa es su parte buena!– intentó explicar lo poco que había entendido.

–¿Lo primero que dice?

"¿ _Lo primero que digo?"_

Ambos lo miraban, ella con expresión de confusión y él con una sonrisa.

–¡Si, si!– asintió muchas veces dándole fuerza a sus palabras –A ver, di algo… algo como…– se quedó pensativo –¿Cuántos años tienes?

" _Seis"_.

–Veintiocho– acompañó su respuesta con una carcajada.

–¿Lo ves?– le preguntó a la niña, estaba tan claro.

–¿Ver qué…? ¿Qué mintió?– preguntó ella confundida.

–¡Si! Pero primero dijo que seis, y luego mintió. Lo primero que dice siempre es la verdad.

" _¿Escuchaste lo que pensé?"_

–Jaja, nuestro nuevo amigo está más loco que una cabra– le dijo a la niña mientras lo señalaba.

–¿Lo pensaste?– preguntó él viéndolo sorprendido.

" _¡Si! ¡Kousuke tú puedes leer los pensamientos!"_ solamente lo pensó sabiendo que sería inútil intentar decirlo.

El pelinegro exclamó sorprendido comenzando a comprender un par de cosas mientras miraba la cara sonriente del rubio.

–Si que entendí…– murmuró la niña bajándose de la tina y caminando hacia la puerta rápidamente, llamando la atención de ambos.

–¡Espera, ¿A dónde vas?!– preguntó él.

–¡Ustedes dos han estado todo el tiempo burlándose de mí!– exclamó abriendo el seguro de la puerta.

" _¡No, eso no es verdad!"_ pensó pero...

–Uff… ya se dio cuenta– esa frase salió con un tono de desilusión claramente fingido.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y ella salió del baño muy molesta, dando un sonoro portazo sin importarle el castigo. Ambos la hubieran seguido si no fuera porque escucharon el grito del director y el posterior regaño, su castigo sería quedarse sin cena.

" _¡Soy un idiota!"_ se pateó mentalmente Shuuya.

–Se fue sin presentarse…– murmuró tristemente Kousuke –Y ahora piensa que intentábamos molestarla…

" _Es mi culpa… Ella se llama Tsubomi, y siempre termino haciéndola enojar."_ pensó con tristeza.

–Y… ¿Por qué haces eso?– le preguntó curioso –¿Te gustan mucho las bromas?

" _No puedo evitarlo... "_ respondió viéndolo a los ojos, intentando que a pesar de como todos lo veían se transmitiera algo de su verdadero ser. " _Desde hace más de un mes me pasa esto todo el tiempo, mi boca dice lo contrario a lo que pienso, y todos me ven de otra forma._ "

–Eso también es raro… es como lo que me pasa a mi…– le contó –Hasta hace un tiempo no era así, pero ahora escucho voces todo el tiempo, escucho a todos hablando aunque no muevan sus bocas.

" _Deben ser estos ojos… Cuando todo empezó mis ojos se pusieron rojos"._

–¡También los míos!– asintió –Pero… Tsubomi también los tiene rojos… ¿Ella qué...?

" _Ella desaparece"_ aseguró ganándose una mirada temerosa por parte de Kousuke " _Por eso todos le dicen fantasma, pero a ella no le gusta… Llora mucho, sobre todo de noche cuando nadie la ve._ "

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

" _Por que si lo intentas con fuerzas… puedes verla aunque nadie más pueda."_

En ese momento entró el director al baño encontrándose con ambos niños allí…

Resultado… Los tres " _fenómenos_ " sin cenar.

* * *

El tiempo pasó lentamente, sin embargo poco a poco pudo adaptarse a ese tipo de vida. A pesar de los dolores de cabeza y el llanto desconsolado que todas esas voces le provocaban intentó lo mejor que pudo adaptarse a ello y resignarse a la pérdida de su mejor amigo a quien veía cada noche en sueños. Por fortuna siempre había alguno de sus nuevos amigos a su lado para consolarlo, Shuuya y Tsubomi eran los únicos que tenía, sin embargo se sentía más que feliz por ello.

Shuuya se había ganado el respeto y miedo de los demás niños debido a sus comentarios fuera de lugar y esa sonrisa que siempre estaba en su rostro sin importar la situación, sin importar si lo golpeaban. Los demás lo veían como un monstruo sí, pero uno tenebroso con el que era mejor no meterse.

Con Tsubomi la historia era muy diferente, en ese tiempo notó que la niña era muy tímida en realidad, casi tanto como él, y estaba tan sola que le partía el alma. Se había vuelto su amigo e intentaba acompañarla siempre que podía, pero no se sentía capaz de protegerla. Al contrario, cuando él se sentía solo o triste era ella quien aparecía de la nada abrazándolo, le hacía mucha ilusión saber que Tsubomi lo cuidaba como si fuera su ángel de la guarda, pero deseaba con fuerza poder hacer algo por ella alguna vez.

Un día se dio cuenta de que la única forma en la cual podría ayudar sería siendo un nexo entre sus dos amigos, su relación era muy mala debido a las constantes bromas de Shuuya, y sabía mejor que nadie cuánto sufrían ambos por ello.

Así pasaron tres meses, y una noche, antes de ir a la cama…

Todos los niños estaban en fila en su baño, frente al enorme espejo lavando sus dientes, el director era muy estricto respecto a la higiene. Él estaba al final de la fila, de un lado estaba la pared y del otro Shuuya, como siempre protegiéndolo en silencio. Se sentía afortunado, mientras se mantuvieran juntos estarían bien.

A su mente llegaban voces de todos lados, de los niños que estaban cepillándose a escasos centímetros de él, del baño de las niñas que estaba pegado, de la recámara del director, de la cocina. Se sentía un poco mal por hurgar, aunque sin quererlo, en sus mentes. Y en ese mar de ruidos poco a poco comenzaba a encontrarle forma a las palabras de ciertas personas, en particular las de sus dos amigos, sentía que era una forma de estar conectados cuando no estaban cerca, al menos él podía saber si estaban tristes o necesitaban ayuda.

Su habilidad le sirvió para conocer y confiar en Shuuya… Y en esos momentos le servía para escuchar a Tsubomi.

" _¡Duele!"_ esa palabra lo golpeó haciéndolo reaccionar, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que escuchaba las palabras de desconfianza y luego de temor que salían de la mente de su amiga sin haberse dado cuenta de ello?

" _¡¿A dónde me llevan?!"_

" _¿Qué harán conmigo ahora?"_

" _¿Por qué siempre me atacan?"_

Escupió la pasta de dientes la pileta y tomó la manga del pijama de Shuuya viéndolo aterrado.

" _¿Qué?"_ pensó este mirándolo con el cepillo de dientes aún en su boca.

–¡Tsubomi! ¡Están haciéndole algo!– gritó aterrado tirando del brazo de su amigo intentando sacarlo del baño mientras los demás chicos los miraban como si estuvieran locos.

El llorón siempre decía cosas raras.

Shuuya lo siguió aún con el cepillo en su boca " _¿Dónde están?_ " le preguntó cuando salieron.

–¡En el baño de las niñas!– señaló la puerta cerrada –¡Espera!– lo detuvo cuando su amigo comenzó a caminar hacia allí –¡No podemos entrar ahí! ¡Los chicos nunca deben entrar al baño de las niñas!– recitó las palabras de la cuidadora. Él tomaba muy en serio lo que los adultos le decían.

" _¡¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?!_ " preguntó desesperado dejándolo salir por su boca que como siempre resultó en algo completamente estúpido –¡Ja, ni que me importara!

–¡Podemos llamar a la cuidadora de la noche!– sugirió nervioso, estaba escuchando los pensamientos de Tsubomi y ella sufría.

" _¡Hoy es su día libre, ¿lo olvidaste?!_ " exhaló tristemente, era verdad… Y el señor que los cuidaba esa noche no entraría al baño de las niñas porque ellos se lo pidieran… Ese señor no los quería nada.

–¿P-Por qué no puedo...?– lo miró sorprendido, por primera vez la voz de su mente y la de su boca se sincronizaban perfectamente, por primera vez veía su rostro sin una sonrisa, y sus puños apretados partiendo el cepillo de dientes.

Por primer vez vio sus ojos amarillos.

–¡Si puedo hacer que los demás me vean diferente a como soy realmente, ¿por qué no puede ser como yo quiero que me vean?!

Los ojos de su amigo ojos destellaron en rojo, y entonces tuvo que reprimir un grito al observar cómo frente a él lo que ahora había era; una niña rubia.

–¡E… eres una niña!– exclamó señalándolo.

–¿Qué...?– preguntó él viéndolo.

" _No puedo... respirar..."_ nuevamente la voz de Tsubomi llegó a él.

–¡Ahora que eres una niña puedes entrar!– exclamó empujándolo hacia el baño –¡Por favor sálvala!– le suplicó recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa.

–Espéranos aquí– le indicó su femenina voz con una sonrisa confiada, antes de abrir con fuerza la puerta de ese baño.

Exhaló aliviado, tenía plena confianza en su amigo, cuando él decía que haría algo… Era seguro que lo haría.

–¿Quién era esa niña?– escuchó una voz detrás de él, uno de los niños grandes estaba viéndolo de esa forma que significaba problemas.

–¿Q-Qué niña...? N-No sé…– mintió, sabiendo que decirle la verdad sólo empeoraría las cosas.

En menos de dos minutos estaba sollozando pegado a la pared mientras ese chico amenazaba con golpearlo, ¿por qué siempre terminaba así?

En medio de los gritos de las niñas Shuuya aún en su apariencia femenina salió del baño cargando algo, suponía que a Tsubomi, las lágrimas no le permitían ver bien.

" _¡¿Por qué ninguno puede defenderse por sí mismo?!_ " lo escuchó preguntarse cansadamente antes de pasar corriendo entre él y el niño que quería golpearlo, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo con él…

Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a correr por su vida… Incluso sentía sus piernas un poco más musculosas. Después de todo lo hacían casi a diario desde que llegó.

Por fortuna era muy tarde y los demás niños prefirieron abandonar la persecución, antes de seguirlos por ese patio que tan tenebroso se veía de noche.

Se detuvieron respirando agitada-mente, Shuuya soltó su brazo y dejó a Tsubomi sentada sobre el pasto con su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Apenas logró recuperar el aliento fue hasta la chica que yacía allí sentada, con su cuerpo flácido y sus ojos perdidos en la nada.

–Tsubomi…– se le acercó preocupado, entonces una imagen venida de alguien detrás de él, llegó a su mente.

No pudo distinguirla bien, sólo que había mucha sangre y unos ojos sin brillo que daban terror, miró hacia atrás a Shuuya quien aún en su apariencia de mujer observaba el rostro de la niña con terror en sus ojos.

–Shuuya…– murmuró y como si lo hubiera sacado del trance él puso una mano en su rostro y volvió a su apariencia usual, mientras se reía con fuerza.

–¡La dejo en tus manos!– exclamó en medio de las risas fuera de control y se alejó corriendo.

El tiempo juntos le había enseñado que esa risa en realidad reflejaba un intenso llanto, ¿y qué había pasado con esa imagen? Era la primer vez que le llegaba ese tipo de flashes, siempre eran sólo voces, pero esta vez...

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y preocuparse por Tsubomi que aún no reaccionaba, la sacudió varias veces hasta que ella comenzó a toser con fuerza, volviendo de a poco a la normalidad.

–¿Estás bien...?– le preguntó viéndola con atención –¿Te lastimaron?

Ella negó mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas y ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos, y él la abrazó dejándola llorar todo lo que necesitara.

–Gracias…– le dijo sinceramente cuando logró calmarse.

–Por nada– le sonrió –Yo sólo escuché que estabas en apuros, pero quien realmente te salvó fue Shuuya, ¿sabes?– preguntó con algo de emoción, desde hacía tiempo quería que ambos mejoraran su relación, al menos de esa forma ella podía darse cuenta de que el rubio realmente se preocupaba.

–Esa chica…– murmuró confundida.

–¡Si, era él! ¡Creo que logró controlar su habilidad! ¡Incluso pudo ser sincero por unos momentos!– aseguró ganándose su atención –Usamos nuestras habilidades juntas para salvarte… ¿No sería genial si los tres fuéramos capaces de controlarlas?

Ella asintió con un destello de esperanza en su mirada, sin embargo este se desvaneció por completo en cuestión de segundos como siempre –Y-Yo… no he podido… controlarlo…

–Pero lo harás, ¡ya verás!– le dio ánimos tomando sus manos –¿Vamos a dormir? Ya es muy tarde– sugirió y ella volvió a asentir.

Ambos llegaron a su cuarto cuando ya todos los demás dormían, sin embargo faltaba alguien.

–Me pregunto dónde estará…– murmuró él viendo hacia la cama vacía de su amigo.

–¡Iré por él!– pocas veces la veía tan decidida, así que optó por irse a dormir mientras ella volvía a salir.

Se preguntaba si ella sería capaz de encontrarlo de la misma forma en la que él siempre podía saber dónde se encontraba a ella… Esperaba que si, ya el día siguiente les preguntaría…

 **Continuará.**

 _Bueno esto se me está saliendo de las manos, la idea eran capítulos de no más de 2000 palabras y miren… ¡Miren! Además el capítulo está cortado, la idea original era que pasaran muchas más cosas… Pero bueno, dejaré de quejarme._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, confieso que me sale mejor la introspectiva, pero de introspectiva no se puede vivir, ¡tienen que pasar cosas! E intenté ser lo más clara posible a la hora de mostrar lo que Kano piensa VS lo que dice, sin ser muy repetitiva, espero que se entienda, sino me avisan._

 _El siguiente capítulo tratará estos hechos y algunos que Seto no presenció, pero desde la óptica de Kido, y después de eso uno desde la de Kano para seguir el orden._

 _Después cambiaré un poco la estrategia y haré uno de ellos tres desde la vieja y querida óptica omnisciente, y luego ya veremos… También me veo venir que habrá uno al menos desde el punto de vista de Ayano, pero para eso falta…_

 _Muchísmas gracias a quienes se mantienen leyendo mis locuras, y por supuesto a quienes me dejan reviews los cuales paso a responder de inmediato:_

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido_ _:_ _Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, Y si nuestra Danchou debe mostrar su fortaleza, en el siguiente exploraré un poco más eso. Espero que este te haya gustado también. Besos._

 _Jeffy Iha_ _3x1:_ _Creo que si Seto se encontrara con esos chicos de grande los saludaría normalmente, no es alguien rencoroso, en el caso de Kano creo que se vengaría de ellos, sobre todo si los vio lastimando a Kido, convirtiéndose en un tigre gigante que se los quiere comer o alguna tontería así, y Kido por su lado… Creo que o bien desaparecería para evitar problemas, o usaría su mirada de hielo. Y hablando de ella, pues… Las empleadas eran unas ardidas y los niños son muy crueles. Y si, Kido tuvo quien la quisiera, pero me imagino el ambiente en el cual vivía como uno que cualquiera detestaría, tanta falsedad y apariencia… Y no sabemos si ella vio morir a su madre o era muy pequeña en ese entonces, el fandom me deja muchas dudas respecto a su niñez (igual que con Seto). Respecto a la cuestión acerca de los ladrones robando chozas, tuve que reflexionar un poco al respecto, por eso ubiqué a Kano en un complejo de apartamentos, de bajo alquiler, pero no necesariamente un mal lugar para vivir, e intenté justificarlo con que esos tipos tenían el dato de que la casa estaba vacía todo el día. Al menos donde yo vivo no te roban si estás en casa, pero si no estás te desvalijan así vivas en una tapera, aunque eso no explica que los tipos vinieran armados y dispuestos a matar… No sé… Me dejaste pensando._

 _Muy bien, concluyo por aquí, nos vemos la próxima con otro capítulo._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Besos._

 _Trekumy._


	5. Capítulo 5: El tierno y el tonto

**Capítulo 5: Un abrazo para el tierno, una flor para el tonto.**

 _Fue el primer monstruo en llegar a ese lugar…_

Y así precisamente, era como esos niños la hacían sentir.

Cuando la cuidadora, que a pesar de su empleo parecía saber muy poco de niños, al fin abrió la puerta por orden del director a quien le molestaban esos gritos incesantes, observó atónita una de las escenas más traumatizantes de su vida.

Un par de ellos saltaban sobre ese pequeño bulto en el suelo, que cubierto por una sábana ya no se movía o quejaba siquiera… El resto de los niños estaba a su alrededor animándolos como si se tratase de un perverso ritual. Lo único que se veía de la niña era una de sus manos que parecía haber estado pidiendo ayuda sin ser auxiliada por largo rato.

Aún así esa mujer no le habló luego de que ella despertó en ese cuartito del hogar que usaban como enfermería a veces, simplemente la observó de pies a cabeza, como asegurándose de que estuviera viva, y luego se marchó.

Sola nuevamente, y con su cuerpo doliendo como el infierno lloró desconsoladamente abrazando la almohada. Sabía que su vida allí sería un verdadero infierno, extrañaba a su hermana, su antigua casa… incluso a su padre…

Extrañaba a esa familia que al igual que su mamá unos años atrás, se había ido de su vida para siempre...

Fue un mes muy duro, el más duro de su vida…

Durante ese tiempo no intercambió palabras con una sola persona en ese lugar, sin embargo todos la odiaban. Siempre que podían la golpeaban, tiraban de su cabello y ponían insectos asquerosos en su cama. Por lo que en cierta forma eso que la hacía tan rara, también era una bendición… Podía pasar desapercibida por mucho tiempo, a veces días enteros…

El problema era que ella no lo controlaba, a veces su poder se activaba solo porque sí, y otras veces en los momentos más inoportunos ella se volvía visible nuevamente y se convertía en un blanco fácil.

Cada día era una maldita tortura, y ella suplicaba por las noches que sucediera algo que hiciera cambiar las cosas…

Ese algo sucedió el día en que ese chico rubio llegó y desafió al más grande del grupo.

–¿Por qué tus ojos son de ese color?– le había preguntado.

–¿Y por qué tu rostro es tan feo?– esa respuesta se le hizo grandiosa, al fin alguien le respondía como se merecía ese cara de sapo.

Si, ese chico en su opinión tenía cara de sapo y se parecía mucho al mayordomo de su antigua casa. Pero luego de unos segundos reparó en el gran error que ese niño había cometido, hacerlo enojar era una sentencia de por vida, ella lo sabía bien…

Ellos lo molestaban por tener ojos como los suyos, se sintió responsable, y no quería ser testigo de que le hicieran al recién llegado lo mismo que a ella, así que se puso en medio sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

–¡N-No lo golpees!– había tartamudeado, se sentía asustada y decepcionada de sí misma, sin detenerse a pensar que siendo las primeras palabras que decía en un mes, era un milagro que se hubieran escuchado tan claras.

Pero todo eso dejó de importar cuando ya preparada para otra paliza, el nuevo tomó su brazo.

–¡VAMOS!– gritó él y se sintió arrastrada.

Corrió tras ese chico, sentía como los demás les pisaban los talones, así que no pudo evitar preguntar –¿A- A dónde vamos?– ahí iba de nuevo ese maldito tartamudeo.

–¡A un gran lugar!– esa respuesta y la sonrisa del rubio encendieron algo en su interior…

Desde las charlas con su hermana, nadie le hablaba así…

 _Nadie le daba esperanzas…_

 _Nadie le sonreía…_

Tan emocionada estaba, que tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que daban vueltas en círculos… Él acababa de llegar, no había forma de que conociera la casa.

Entonces, ¿por qué había dicho eso...? ¿Le había mentido?

–¿N-No sabes a d-dónde ir?– esta vez podía atribuirle el tartamudeo a la falta de aire por correr diez minutos a toda velocidad sin rumbo.

–¡Claro que sé!– aseguró él volviendo a recorrer el mismo lugar por el que ya habían pasado tres veces.

–¡Es men.-mentira, n-no sabes!– aseguró –¡L-las escaleras!– le señaló y él sin decir palabra subió por ellas.

Con sus indicaciones lograron esconderse en el ático, no era un lindo lugar, estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, había polvo, telarañas y bichos. Pero estaban a salvo, ningún niño se atrevía a subir a ese lugar.

Cuando ya no se escuchaba el bullicio y se sintió a salvo comenzó a hablarle.

–E-Esos niños s-son muy malos… N-No los ha-hagas enfadar po-por favor– le aconsejó, pero a pesar de haber esperado varios segundos no obtuvo respuesta.

El lugar estaba tan oscuro que no podía verlo, ni siquiera sabía si él seguía allí.

–N-Niño…– lo llamó comenzando a asustarse, una cosa era esconderse con él de los demás en un lugar oscuro, y otra muy diferente era hallarse sola en ese ático que todos decían que estaba encantado. Ella podía ser llamada " _fantasma_ " pero no lo era, y le tenía pánico a los fantasmas de verdad.

–N-Niño…– volvió a llamarlo pero esta vez sollozando por el miedo.

–¡Me gustan los problemas! Por eso llamé así al niño ese– lo escuchó decir con una jocosa voz, parecía estar disfrutándolo.

–P-Pero eso no es m-muy inteligente…– murmuró más tranquila, si él estaba tan feliz era porque no había de qué temer, ¿cierto?

De nuevo hubo silencio –P-Por qué no ha-hablas…

–Porque sólo dices tonterías.

–Ahh…– exclamó sorprendida, no esperaba esa respuesta –L-Lo siento…– murmuró tristemente…

Eso significaba que en un futuro cercano ese sería uno más de los que la molestaban. Era muy triste saberlo… Tanto que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y tuvo que cubrir su boca para acallar los sollozos.

–¡Odio el helado!– lo escuchó decir, no entendía por qué él estaba hablándole, pero de alguna forma la tranquilizaba.

–Y a los payasos– continuó diciendo.

–Y-yo también…– murmuró ella muy suave, temiendo que él volviera a atacarla.

–¿Por qué?– lo escuchó preguntar.

–P-Porque… M-Me dan mucho miedo…– confesó secando sus lágrimas, pero él no volvió a responderle –¿V-Volví a decir u-una tontería...?– preguntó con sus ojos un poco más acostumbrados a la oscuridad viendo su silueta.

–¡Si!

Ante esa respuesta bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio, era triste… Le hubiera gustado hablar un poco más después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

–¿Cómo te llamas...?– lo escuchó preguntarle.

–T-Tsubo-mi…– respondió insegura.

–Ese nombre apesta!– exclamó él bufando.

–¡L-Lo siento s-si no te gu-gusta…!– no se enfadaba con facilidad, pero ese chico en unos minutos la había sacado de sus casillas –¡P-pero es el no-nombre que mi mamá me pu-puso y a m-mi me gu-gusta!

–¡Deja de tartamudear pareces tonta!– le gritó.

Ese fue el colmo, se levantó ofendida corrió hacia la portezuela en el piso por la que habían entrado, la abrió pero al momento de bajar pisó algo que había tirado y cayó escaleras abajo.

Cerró sus ojos esperando el golpazo, si ese niño quería llamarla tonta, después de eso tendría motivos más que suficientes. Sin embargo el golpe no llegó, sintió una mano sosteniendo con fuerza su brazo, al mirar hacia arriba pudo ver con claridad esos intensos ojos rojos que la observaban con pánico.

La subió y después de asegurarse que estuviera bien, bajó corriendo por las escaleras y desapareció en el pasillo. Ella se quedó allí sentada con sus pies colgando, sabiendo que ese niño se perdería por los pasillos durante un buen rato antes de llegar a su destino.

Pero más importante aún… No entendía qué pasaba con él, era como si fuera un buen chico y al mismo tiempo sólo salieran cosas malas de su boca, y no era sólo su boca, toda su actitud era fanfarrona.

Y podía sonar estúpido… Pero se había sentido bien ser salvada de caer...

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de recordar dónde estaba y a los fantasmas, para que bajara corriendo ella también.

* * *

Era día de helado, no se parecía en nada a los que comía en la mansión donde vivía, pero estaba muy rico, lástima que se hubiera derretido un poco mientras buscaba un buen escondite, al parecer nadie la veía esta vez así que esa esquina soleada y calurosa del patio era un gran sitio, nadie iba a sentarse allí a comer o descansar.

Nadie excepto el rubio, quien hacía unos días escuchó que se llamaba Shuuya, ese tonto, porque él sí lo era, se sentó en el pasto a escasos centímetros de ella. Con una enorme sonrisa devoraba su helado, ¿no que no le gustaban? Claro, había sido otra mentira.

Era un mentiroso, no sólo con ella, a todos les decía cosas raras, y siempre les sonreía de esa forma tan falsa. Pero a ninguno lo trataba tan mal como la había tratado aquella vez. Y lo peor era que siempre hacía eso de sentarse a su lado cuando estaba invisible. Se le hacía muy extraño, pero no era posible que él si pudiera verla, ¿verdad?

–Eres horrible fantasma– lo escuchó decir de la nada.

En ese momento no le prestó atención al insulto, volteó a verlo soprendida y él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, con esa estúpida sonrisa, pero… ¡la estaba viendo! ¡Él podía verla!

Huyó asustada dejando olvidado su helado, si podían verla entonces la atacarían, sin embargo nadie estaba siguiéndola, nadie le gritó o hizo una zancadilla cuando pasó a su lado... Al llegar a la habitación donde unas niñas jugaban sin percatarse de su existencia lo comprendió…

Él podía verla en todo momento…

Eso significaba que no podía esconderse de él, que si lo quería podía indicarle a los demás donde estaba. Se sentó en su cama comprendiendo resignadamente que la tenía en sus manos, y luego recordando las palabras que el tonto le dedicó en el patio, ese se cruzó de brazos ofendida…

Algún día le daría un golpe si él continuaba insultándola.

* * *

Algunos niños nuevos llegaron después del rubio, sin embargo si sus ojos no eran rojos, eran bien recibidos. Y el rubio tenía una posición especial, ya que a pesar de ello, había asustado tanto a los niños que pocos se metían con él. Comenzaba a pensar que el problema era ella, cuando ese nuevo niño llegó.

Le preocupó desde el primer momento, se veía muy frágil…

– _Pobre chico…_ – pensó al ver su cara asustada y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y no hizo falta que nadie lo amenazara o insultara, ni siquiera le habían dicho palabra alguna cuando él cayó en cuclillas llorando desconsoladamente.

Pudo notar la sonrisa del niño sapo, esa mirada en sus ojos… para él era otra presa fácil, igual que ella…

Se agachó a un lado del niño y lo abrazó, podía entender que él la mirada desconcertado, después de todo desde su óptica ella había salido de la nada, pero no era lo importante en esos momentos.

–No llores…– le dijo al oído, mirando seriamente al que se acercaba a ellos –¡Déjalo en paz!– le ordenó al agresor, hacía unos días que gracias a las pocas palabras que intercambiaban con el rubio tonto, ya casi no tartamudeaba.

–¡De nuevo defendiendo a uno de esos monstruos!– le molestaba muchísimo que los llamara así, el rubio podía ser muy raro pero no era un monstruo y ella tampoco –¡Me las pagarás fantasma!– le gritó con su puño listo para golpearlos.

Lo único que podía hacer era proteger al niño con su cuerpo, le partía el alma escucharlo llorar de esa forma… y en unos segundos le partirían una costilla probablemente… Era una pena, ahora que estaba teniendo tan buena suerte; desde que el rubio había llegado no habían logrado golpearla una sola vez, sus heridas incluso estaban sanando…

–¡Amo esto!– y hablando de él… Allí estaba, como siempre robándose la atención de todos…

Siempre tan idiota, siempre tan burlón, teniendo que meter sus narices en todo…

No le prestó atención a lo que él decía, seguramente eran tonterías, y se sintió estúpida cuando luego de casi un minuto recapacitó en que si todos lo observaban a él… Entonces ellos podían escapar.

Tiró del niño a quien continuaba aferrada, y cuando éste pareció comprender el mensaje ambos huyeron de la habitación. Sabía que pronto los perseguirían, y al girar en uno de los numerosos pasillos escuchó la alegre voz del rubio gritando "Vamos tras ellos".

¡Realmente odiaba a ese tonto!

Se ocultaron en el baño del director, era un buen lugar, con cerrojo y en la zona restringida a los niños. Lo ayudó a meterse en la bañera y cerró la cortina, sabía que no tenía sentido hacerlo pero ninguna precaución estaba de más.

Miró al chico nuevo y su corazón volvió a dar un vuelco, parecía un cachorrito perdido, lloraba intensamente abrazándose a si mismo. Se arrodilló frente a él y le pidió que hiciera silencio o los encontrarían, pero él no hacía más que llorar.

Estaba como en trance, definitivamente no la escuchaba. Puso sus manos en los hombros de él y lo sacudió levemente suplicándole que hiciera silencio. Ella misma comenzó a llorar al escuchar voces a lo lejos, los encontrarían y les darían la paliza del siglo…

A ella por ser ella y a él… por tener ojos rojos como los suyos.

Cuando los sonidos se alejaron y pudo tranquilizarse un poco, alguien golpeó la puerta, se tensó por completo, y entonces escuchó esa irritante voz.

–¡Los encontré! ¡Voy a divertirme con ustedes!– y luego un golpe más que se escuchó un poco diferente a los otros.

No podía ser… habían burlado a los demás, pero él siempre la encontraba… Y ahora quería torturarlos a ambos. Soltó al niño y se abrazó a sí misma mirando hacia la puerta, siempre que intentaba confiar en él, hacía algo que le demostraba que era una mala persona.

– _Creí que él era diferente…_ – pensó con decepción, mientras el chico nuevo se bajaba de la tina –¡No, por favor!– exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer, él no lo conocía, no sabía de lo que esos chicos eran capaces.

–Él es diferente– le aseguró el niño dejándola sin palabras, y le abrió al rubio, que después de decir y hacer un par de estupideces más, volvió a cerrar la puerta y mantuvo el llanto del nuevo y a su propia boca bajo control, mientras el grupo de cacería estaba cada vez más cerca.

Pudo escuchar como el director regañaba a los niños afuera y estos se marchaban de inmediato a su habitación, más tranquila observó a los dos frente a ella. El nuevo se llamaba Kousuke… él intentaba explicarle algo del rubio que no pudo entender. Ambos se miraban, decían cosas raras, y la dejaban en ascuas…

Finalmente se cansó de todo eso y se marchó ofuscada topándose al salir con el director quien la regañó muy feo y la envió a su habitación sin cena. El regreso no fue lindo, los niños la recibieron lanzándole objetos e insultándola, pero luego del regaño del director ninguno se atrevió a hacer más que eso. Por fortuna el rubio y el nuevo llegaron un rato después y todo se tranquilizó.

* * *

Luego de un tiempo comprendió que Kousuke era un buen chico, tal como ya lo había notado era muy sensible y solía estar demasiado triste por momentos, se parecían un poco, sólo que él no temía demostrarlo. El niño que a pesar de tener la misma edad que ella parecía más pequeño, le inspiraba mucha ternura, era dulce y franco de corazón, le hacía feliz poder llamarlo amigo.

Los demás niños disfrutaban de molestarlo también, sin embargo él nunca estaba solo, cuando no era ella quien lo protegía era Shuuya… Le resultaba sorprendente como Kousuke y Shuuya habían congeniado tan bien, y como el rubio lo protegía todo el tiempo aunque sus palabras nunca tuvieran relación con sus acciones.

Kousuke le había explicado varias veces que Shuuya no lo hacía a propósito, que él intentaba ser bueno pero las cosas nunca salían como estaban en su cabeza… Que él mentía sin quererlo… Pero a ella aún le costaba mucho creerlo, y las palabras que el rubio le dedicaba eran demasiado dolorosas como para poder perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

Una noche entró al baño a cepillar sus dientes, desde que tomó su cepillo del soporte sintió que algo no andaba bien, sabía que estaba en ese modo invisible, y que nadie podría percatarse de su presencia ya que las cosas que tocaba también se volvían invisibles para todos. Sin embargo escuchó a esas chicas cuchicheando y riendo… Una de ellas en particular.

Tenía unos diez años y claramente quería que el niño cara de sapo la mirara todo el tiempo, ella solía hacerle zancadillas y jalarle del cabello frente a él, sólo para conseguir su atención. Cuando esa niña señaló el soporte de cepillos en el cual faltaba el suyo, supo que planeaban algo.

Intentó lavar sus dientes lo más rápido posible para salir sin complicaciones, pero entonces una niña a su lado la empujó " _accidentalmente_ ", volviéndola visible para todas. Lo siguiente que sintió fue como la chica grande la sostenía por detrás inmovilizándola y otra tomaba el cepillo en su boca y lo empujaba hacia adentro haciéndola casi tragarlo.

–¡Vamos lávate bien los dientes, rarita!– exclamó una de ellas mientras las demás reían.

Pataleó e intentó liberarse pero quien la inmovilizaba era más grande y fuerte.

– _Duele_ – pensó con lágrimas en los ojos sintiendo como ese cepillo lastimaba su garganta. Y entonces cuando esa chica le quitó el cepillo y pensó que la tortura había terminado comenzó a golpearle el rostro con él.

No se preocupó en escuchar lo que le gritaban, sólo en moverse intentando esquivar los golpes, y entonces el mundo se volvió negro para ella. Tardó apenas unos instantes en saber que había una bolsa en su cabeza y sentir como levantaban sus piernas y la movían.

– _¡A dónde me llevan!_

–¡A la una...!– las escuchó cantar a coro.

– _¡¿Qué harán conmigo ahora?!_

–¡A las dos...!

– _¿Por qué siempre me atacan?_ – para ese entonces ya estaba llorando.

–¡Y a las… TRES!– le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza, apenas pudo notar que estaba dentro de uno de los baños individuales frente al inodoro cuando empujaron su cabeza hasta abajo, enterrándola en la taza

Vaciaron la cisterna una vez riendo por sus intentos de gritos y cómo se sacudía pero impidiéndole levantar su cabeza. También se rieron cuando escupía y lloraba asustada… Después de unos pocos minutos el juego se tornó tan sádico que la vaciaban constantemente no dejándole más que unos pocos segundos que no le alcanzaban para llenar sus pulmones.

– _No puedo… respirar…_ – sentía que en cualquier momento moriría por la falta de oxígeno.

Segundos después escuchó un fuerte sonido seguido por algunos gritos, pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar para prestarles atención. Entonces esas niñas la dejaron en paz, pero se sentía demasiado cansada, adolorida y consternada para poder levantar la cabeza. El esfuerzo por volver a llenar de aire sus pulmones estaba consumiendo todas sus energías.

–¡Tsubomi!– escuchó esa lejana voz que la levantaba y la sentaba en el piso viéndola con preocupación.

Veía borroso e intentaba por volver a respirar correctamente, sus pulmones dolían... Se sentía demasiado confundida y asustada para poder preguntarse siquiera quien sería esa chica que acababa de rescatarla.

El tiempo que pasó desde que fue salvada hasta que se encontró a mitad del patio siendo sacudida por Kousuke, sufriendo en ese momento un repentino ataque de tos que le permitió escupir parte del agua que tragó, siempre sería un misterio para ella.

Su amigo se veía preocupado y emocionado a la vez, le contó que esa chica en realidad era Shuuya, que él había podido controlar su poder por unos segundos para salvarla... Ambos estaban haciendo avances para convertir esa maldición en algo útil...

–Y-Yo… no he podido… controlarlo…– murmuró tristemente, ellos habían podido adaptarse de alguna forma y ahora iban en camino de controlar sus habilidades, sin embargo ella...

Ella nunca podía lograr nada...

Una vez que él le dio ánimos y sugirió ir a dormir, caminaron lentamente por la casa de la mano, a ambos les asustaba la oscuridad. Al llegar a la habitación Shuuya no estaba en su cama... Y eso aunque jamás lo admitiría... Le preocupaba.

Podía ser tonto, raro, necio, burlón, y exasperarla como nadie más... Pero desde que él llegó las cosas definitivamente habían cambiado, y de una forma u otra con sus estupideces siempre evitaba que la lastimaran.

–¡Iré por él!– decidió en ese instante y corrió fuera del cuarto a buscarlo...

 _Esa noche en particular..._

 _No quería dejarlo solo..._

Recorrió la casa entera, cada rincón en el cual pudiera estar, pero no... Él no estaba ni en la casa ni en el patio... Sólo quedaba un lugar por explorar... El aterrador ático.

– _¡N-No... no puedo subir ahí...!_ – pensó aterrada frente a la escalera...

Ese lugar era atemorizante a todas horas, pero de noche se ponía mucho peor.

Podría esperarlo abajo, pero... ¿Y si él no estaba ahí? ¿Y si algún fantasma decidía bajar por ella...? ¿Y si los fantasmas lo habían atrapado...?

Con el rostro pálido y conteniendo la respiración subió lentamente... Peldaño por peldaño todo se volvía más oscuro... Más tenebroso...

Sin embargo reprimiendo su miedo lo logró, y al llegar arriba pudo divisar a quien buscaba, él estaba sentado en un rincón del sucio suelo abrazando sus rodillas. La luz de la luna que se metía por la pequeña claraboya en lo alto le dejaba ver su rostro... Se veía triste y pensativo.

Nunca lo había visto así.

Se acercó en silencio, como si no quisiera romper el encanto, se sentó a su lado y se quedó unos minutos quieta... sin saber qué decir.

Finalmente exhaló y lo miró decidida.

–Shuuya...– llamó su atención, casi parecía un niño normal en esos momentos, uno que no necesitaba estar sonriendo como idiota todo el tiempo –Gracias por salvarme...

Él la observaba con cierta desesperación en su rostro, y por fin lo comprendió... Ese rubio tonto tenía miedo de hablarle... De arruinarlo como siempre.

Le sonrió –No tienes que decir nada– susurró mostrándole una flor silvestre que había recogido mientras lo buscaba por el jardín, la pobre estaba un poco aplastada por haber estado en su bolsillo, pero se entendía el mensaje.

Él miró la flor con intriga –Tómala...– le pidió, y él obedeció –No te vayas a dormir muy tarde...– le susurró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y bajar de ese lugar que tanto la asustaba y regresar a la habitación.

Cuando estaba callado se veía menos tonto...

 **Continuará.** _  
_

 _Hola, hola... espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no están teniendo una gran cantidad de contenido pero están saliendo rápido lo cual es bueno._

 _Pido millones de disculpas por el error cronológico con las muertes, ya edité los anteriores para que todos perdieran a sus seres queridos el mismo día, el 15 de agosto. Muchísimas gracias a Yin-princesa-del-olvido por el aviso._

 _Hoy no estoy muy inspirada para las notas así que paso a responder comentarios._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Una vez más, muchas gracias por el aviso, y también amé que Kano pudiera controlar su poder al menos un poquito. De a poco los niños van creciendo. Muchísmas gracias por los comentarios. Besos._

 _Jeffy Iha: Yo también lo imagino como Chessire, y sí era una buena imagen, él sentado en lo alto de los niños rata... Lo que le hicieron a Kido aquí quedó explicado, esas niñas son unas bestias... Los encargados del orfanato van a terminar presos el día que los "juegos" de los niños maten a alguno. Respecto a la insinuación SetoKido... no fue mi intensión, y supongo que la verás bastante ya que Seto la admira, y Kido lo adora. Creo que su relación se distanció bastante cuando las hormonas hicieron lo suyo; Seto tuvo alguien más a quien mirar todo el tiempo, y cierto rubio comenzó a llamar la atención de nuestra niña. Espero que este te haya gustado. Besos._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente._

 _Trekumy._


	6. Capítulo 6: Juntos somos más fuertes

**Capítulo 6: Juntos somos fuertes.**

Su llegada a ese lugar fue todo menos tranquila... Había saltado de un sitio al otro en ese mes, después del hospital vino la comisaría, dónde pasó un par de noches, no en una celda, pero si durmiendo en una fila de sillas siendo cubierto por el abrigo de uno de los oficiales, al menos las celdas tenían camas. Luego otro hospital cuando su nuevo estado falló sin motivo y alguien vio sus heridas. Después de esto vino un refugio para testigos donde pasó una semana más, y no pudo enojarse con nadie cuando lo encerraron en esa clínica psiquiátrica por un tiempo para estudiar qué había en su cabeza... Ya sin saber qué hacer con él uno de los policías lo recibió en su casa mientras realizaban los trámites del orfanato...

Había sido una molestia para su madre, luego para todas esas personas y ahora claramente lo era para esos niños quienes de inmediato comenzaron a interrogarlo por sus ojos... Y tal como siempre sucedía, al intentar responder algo todo se volvía un desastre.

Durante ese tiempo comprendió que ya no era capaz de controlar sus palabras o apariencia, la gente a su alrededor lo veía sonreír cuando él estaba llorando o temblando de miedo. Lo escuchaban burlarse cuando hablaba seriamente, o decir cosas malas cuando intentaba ser bueno.

Había intentado decir lo contrario a lo que realmente creía, así sus palabras se invertirían y saldría lo correcto, pero no funcionaba de esa forma, él simplemente mentía, todo el tiempo mentía, así que si algo le resultaba lindo... lo llamaría feo inevitablemente.

¿Por qué sucedía eso...? Era un misterio para él, sólo sabía que estaba condenado a ser un mentiroso.

Sus palabras enfadaron a uno de los chicos, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaba en problemas, entonces esa niña tan misteriosa apareció de la nada frente a él...

– _¿Un fantasma?_ – se asustó un poco al principio, pero no duró más que unos segundos.

Enfrentaba a un niño del doble de su edad para defenderlo a él que se metió solito en problemas... Gracias a sus estúpidas palabras...

–¡Vamos!– la tomó del brazo, podía tocarla así que ella no era un fantasma, eso lo tranquilizó un poco... Y corrió sacándola de allí, ese niño se veía como si estuviera dispuesto a golpearla, prefería no averiguarlo...

¿Cómo era posible? Creía que los niños no debían golpear a las niñas... Esa era la regla de oro, ¿no? Ella preguntó a dónde iban, y él volvió a mentir... Pero esta vez algo esperanzador salió de su boca... Algo que la hizo sonreír...

Sería grandioso poder controlar lo que le pasaba y usarlo sólo para hacer felices a las personas...

Pero no podía, así que mentira tras mentira terminaron ocultándose en un lugar muy feo y oscuro, ya que la única ventana era una claraboya muy pequeña y sólo lograba darle un aspecto más tenebroso a las cajas y adornos viejos que había.

–E-Esos niños s-son muy malos… N-No los ha-hagas enfadar po-por favor– Ella comenzó a hablarle, su voz casi no se oía, y recién notaba su tartamudeo, la observó, lo poco que lograba ver de ella en la oscuridad era su silueta...

– _Debería darle las gracias... Pero si le respondo lo arruinaré_ – pensó frustrado.

–N-Niño…– lo llamó, claramente asustada.

– _Tengo que decirle algo... ¿Pero qué? Me da miedo hablar..._

–N-Niño…– volvió a llamarlo pero esta vez también se escuchaban sus sollozos.

– _¡Está llorando! ¡Tengo que decirle algo! ¡Lo que sea!_ – entró en pánico abriendo su boca.

 _"No quería problemas… Lo dije sin intensión_ " intentó decir...

–¡Me gustan los problemas! Por eso llamé así al niño ese– su propia voz tan alegre resonó en todo el ático.

–P-Pero eso no es m-muy inteligente…– fue un murmullo quedo, y tenía razón, pero él no quería volver a hablar –P-Por qué no ha-hablas…

" _Porque sólo digo tonterías_ " se le escapó...

–Porque sólo dices tonterías– ¿por qué siempre de todas las mentiras que podía decir salía la peor de ellas?

–Ahh…– se sintió como si la hubiera golpeado –L-Lo siento…– murmuró ella con clara tristeza, ya estaba llorando de nuevo.

– _¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! Tengo que hablarle de algo, algo que no sea importante… algo que la haga pensar en otra cosa_ – forzó su cerebro, necesitaba calmarla, él era el culpable por hacerla llorar...

Siempre era así... Hacía llorar a su mamá cuando estaba con ella, y ahora hacía llorar a esta chica que lo había salvado.

 _"Amo los helados!"_ fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

–¡Odio el helado!

" _Y me encantan los payasos_ " tenía que seguir hablando, al menos de esa forma ella dejaría de llorar.

–Y a los payasos.

–Y-yo también…– su respuesta sonó tan llena de temor.

–¿Por qué?– se sorprendió al ser capaz de decir una cosa verdadera... Aunque esa no era ni una verdad ni una mentira, las preguntas contaban como algo diferente al parecer. Se sintió orgulloso por haber descubierto algo tan revelador.

–P-Porque… M-Me dan mucho miedo…– por algún motivo sintió ternura por ella al escucharla decir eso, pero guardó silencio antes de volver a arruinarlo –¿V-Volví a decir u-una tontería...?

 _"¡No!"_

–¡Si!– se escuchó decir.

– _¡Mierda!_ – allí iba todo su esfuerzo.

Quería disculparse pero no podía hacerlo, era desesperante... Y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

–¿Cómo te llamas...?– le salió naturalmente, ella nunca sabría lo aliviado que se sintió al no haber dicho una tontería más.

–T-Tsubo-mi…– respondió insegura.

 _"Lindo nombre"_ fue un pensamiento tan sincero que no podía ser expresado en palabras de otra forma más cruel que diciendo...

–Ese nombre apesta!– exclamó bufando como si realmente lo odiara.

–¡L-Lo siento s-si no te gu-gusta…!– ahora estaba molesta –¡P-pero es el no-nombre que mi mamá me pu-puso y a m-mi me gu-gusta!

– _¡Genial! Fue como un insulto a su mamá. ¡Está en un orfanato así que tal vez también la haya perdido!_ – se pateó mentalmente, lo último que quería era hablar mal de su madre.

 _"¡Lo siento, no te enfades por favor!"_ intentó disculparse.

–¡Deja de tartamudear pareces tonta!– le gritó en su lugar.

Cubrió su boca con sus manos, estaba a punto de darse un golpe a si mismo cuando la vio correr hacia la salida. Por fortuna su instinto fue el de seguirla, ya que instantes después la vio tropezar... Un segundo más y ella hubiera caído al vacío...

Mientras la sostenía notó lo liviana que era, y lo lastimada que estaba, aunque sólo podía ver su rostro, se percató de lo mucho que había pasado en ese lugar... Por lo visto esos niños acostumbraban a lastimarla... Y ahora que él llegó, por su culpa casi se hacía aún más daño. La subió y se aseguró de que la caída no le hubiera hecho daño, después de esto huyó ante la sorprendida y confusa mirada de esa niña...

Tsubomi... Era un nombre realmente lindo... Eso pensó antes de darse cuenta de que estaba perdido...

* * *

Hasta la llegada de Kousuke, su tiempo en ese lugar fue insoportable.

Esos chicos lo molestaban y golpeaban, pero pudo manejarlo, al menos su condición de mentiroso sin remedio lo hizo, todos lo veían como un monstruo que estaba completamente loco. No le gustaba nada, pero al menos así no molestarían... Sin embargo si era nefasto hablar con Tsubomi, no se resignaba a que simplemente lo odiara... era una buena niña, agradable, tenía ojos rojos como él, le pasaba esa cosa de desaparecer que no podía controlar al igual que él a sus mentiras... Y era linda...

Por algún motivo no podía permitir que la molestaran, así que hizo hasta lo imposible por distraer a esos niños cada vez que decidían atacarla de alguna forma... No podía estar siempre protegiéndola, y menos cuando ella parecía odiarlo, pero por lo menos había logrado que no volvieran a darle una paliza.

Muchas veces escuchó a ese chico grande riendo con sus amigos al recordar la monumental bienvenida que le habían dado al " _fantasma_ ", en esos momentos deseaba darles un gran y doloroso golpe, hacerle sentir a esos niños muchas veces lo le hicieron sentir a ella, pero en su situación eso sería estúpido.

Después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que concentrándose mucho mucho, podía verla aunque nadie más lo hiciera. Era difícil, pero aprendió... Y entonces pudo conocerla un poco más. Como era de esperar ella se refugiaba en su soledad y lloraba amargamente cada día, sobre todo en las noches. A veces se despertaba de madrugada y no la veía en su cama, sino en la ventana llorando mientras miraba hacia afuera... Extrañaba a alguien, él conocía bien ese sentimiento.

Comenzó a sentarse a su lado siempre que podía, quería hacerle compañía, hacerle notar que no estaba sola... Una mañana en particular lo hizo en el jardín, los demás niños estaban bastante lejos así que se atrevió a hablarle.

 _"Creo que Tsubomi-chan es linda."_ le confesó, pero como siempre su boca quería decir otra cosa...

–Eres horrible fantasma– y una vez más se llevaba el premio al imbécil del siglo.

Ella lo miró asustada durante unos instantes antes de huir, sabía que de nuevo lo había arruinado... Perdía más y más su confianza... Después de ese día ella lo evitaba aún mas.

La llegada de Kousuke le quitó un gran peso de encima, al menos había una persona en esa casa, y en el mundo que podía entenderlo. Esa habilidad que tenía para leer la mente de las personas era muy útil. Si fuera capaz de controlarla podría sacarle mucho provecho.

Así que lo motivó a intentarlo... Intentar distinguir las voces de entre todas las que escuchaba todo el tiempo, lo ayudó a que reconociera la suya y con el tiempo pudo lograrlo con la de Tsubomi. Porque a él Tsubomi si lo quería...

Lo abrazaba a veces...

Y le sonreía mucho...

Era grandioso que Kousuke y Tsubomi fueran amigos.

Aunque a él le molestara un poquito...

Por fortuna su amigo de a poco lograba resultados, eso era útil, y fue muy útil esa noche en la que las niñas no tuvieron mejor idea que jugarle una broma a Tsubomi. Él también fue capaz de al menos durante un rato controlar su poder, verse como una chica para poder entrar al baño y decir esta vez, con voz alta y fuerte -aunque femenina- lo que quería...

–¿Por qué tanto alboro...to?– preguntó al ver a 5 niñas agolpadas en uno de los baños individuales riendo macabramente, pero al notar lo que sucedía desechó sus preguntas y pasó a la acción.

Él era incapaz de golpear a una chica... Pero jalarles el cabello y empujarlas si podía, sobre todo cuando veía a Tsubomi con su cabeza en el inodoro intentando desesperadamente respirar y no pudiendo hacerlo...

–¡Déjenla en paz!– gritó mientras forcejeaba con ellas, eran más grandes y fuertes que él, pero estaba molesto...

Furioso...

Cuando finalmente logró que las chicas huyeran, amenazando a la chica rubia que no conocían con acusarla, él ayudó a Kido a sacar su cabeza de ese feo lugar.

–¡Tsubomi!– exclamó preocupado al sacarla –¡Por favor... no te mueras!– no supo por qué dijo eso, pero al ver sus rostro esas palabras salieron por si solas.

Realmente se veía mal, y sabía que las niñas volverían con ayuda, tal vez alguno de los chicos y le sería mucho más difícil escapar llevándola con él, así que la cargó en su espalda y corrió fuera. Claro que no podía ser tan fácil, Kousuke estaba en problemas, y mientras se hacía un "facepalm" mental, lo tomó del brazo y los tres huyeron de todos los que estuvieran persiguiéndoles...

Se sentía tan extraño que ni siquiera le importaba quien venía tras ellos... Sólo quería dejarla en un lugar seguro y...

¿Y luego qué...?

La dejó recostada en un árbol del patio y se alejó unos pasos, su cuerpo temblaba por alguna razón. Cuando volvió a mirarla... sus ojos...

La imagen que aunque grabada a fuego en su retina tanto había reprimido todo el tiempo, esa en la que su madre los observaba fijamente ya sin vida... Con su mirada vacía... Apareció en su mente tan fresca como aquel día varios meses atrás.

Su mamá... su amada madre que tanto extrañaba y necesitaba... ¿Por qué no estaba ahí con él? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué sintió la misma desesperación que ese día, al ver la mirada perdida de Tsubomi?

El llamado de Kousuke lo despertó de su trance, y entonces volvió a ser el mismo... Ese llanto que llegó repentinamente con fuerza por haberlo contenido tanto tiempo, se escuchó como una fuerte risotada.

Cubrió su rostro y casi gritó –¡La dejo en tus manos!– antes de correr a esconderse, necesitaba estar solo... Tenía que descargarse de alguna forma.

Sus piernas lo llevaron a esa escalera que daba al ático, y sin pensarlo subió... Era un buen lugar, solitario y oscuro... Perfecto para alguien como él...

Alguien incapaz de proteger los que quería...

Lloró recordando lo sucedido, escenas de esos maleantes atacando a su mamá se mezclaban con el recuerdo de esas niñas intentando ahogar a Tsubomi. Luego de varios minutos se dio cuenta de cuanto cariño le había tomado a esa niña, y cuanto le dolía no poder charlar con ella sinceramente, ni una sola vez...

Se prometió a si mismo que si algún día tenía la oportunidad de controlarse... No perdería oportunidad de decirle lo linda que era y lo mucho que la quería. Tal vez así se ganara tantos abrazos como Kousuke.

Unos pasos muy suaves lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, la vio asomarse lentamente, ella estaba asustada, desde donde él estaba y en la casi completa oscuridad se le notaba. ¿Por qué había subido si tanto le aterraba el ático?

Ella se sentó a su lado y no dijo nada...

Él tampoco lo haría... No quería meter la pata una vez más.

–Shuuya...– lo llamó después de varios minutos –Gracias por salvarme...– eso lo hizo feliz, mucho.

La miró con desesperación, sabía que Kousuke se lo había explicado muchas veces, pero aún así ella siempre esperaba que él hablara... No quería hablar... ¡Por favor que esta vez lo entendiera!

Y lo entendió...

–No tienes que decir nada– con una sonrisa le mostró una pequeñita flor que sacó de su bolsillo –. Tómala...– dijo acercándosela un poco más, y él la tomó –No te vayas a dormir muy tarde...– le susurró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y bajar del ático.

Si antes estaba feliz ahora rebosaba de alegría... Se quedó horas viendo esa florcita con cara de idiota... Tanto que ya le encontraba parecido a ella, era frágil, a pesar de estar un poco maltratada era linda, y él podía verla a todas horas de ahora en más.

Con la misma cara de tonto finalmente se dignó a bajar y regresar a su habitación, ella ya dormía y Kousuke también. Se acostó y luego de un rato se durmió, esa noche por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre, soñó cosas lindas.

* * *

Parecía una película del viejo oeste... todos los niños estaban a mitad del patio en torno a los dos contrincantes... En una punta uno de los niños que siempre andaban con el " _cara de sapo_ " como Tsubomi lo llamaba, en la otra un sonriente Shuuya, que a pesar de su máscara, en sus ojos rojos como la sangre podía leerse que quería destrozarlo.

¿Cómo llegaron a eso? Fácil, Shuuya cometió el error de observar la florcita una vez más, como cada mañana, la pobre ya estaba marchita pero aún así a él le gustaba verla... Entonces ese chico se la quitó y burlándose de él la pisoteó hasta destrozarla...

Aún en su condición de mentiroso se las ingenió para hacerle notar al niño y a todos sus compañeros que quería venganza y por eso ahora todos esperaban emocionados por "la pelea". Todos menos...

–¡Por favor no peleen!– les suplicaba Kousuke, pero sus palabras se perdían entre los gritos a coro que clamaban; "¡PE-LE-A~ PE-LE-A~!"

Y comenzó la pelea, que lejos de ser una de esas que veían en televisión el día a la semana que se les permitía mirar una película, resultó en dos niños relativamente pequeños revolcándose en el pasto mientras se jalaban el cabello y forcejeaban sin atinar a darse un sólo golpe donde debían. Y como toda pelea de esa envergadura, perdía el primero que lloraba. Bajo esta perspectiva cualquiera de ellos sabía que el rubio tenía todas las de ganar, no porque fuera más fuerte, sino porque nunca se le veía hacer otra cosa más que reír.

Cuando sentía que iba ganando, aunque se había llevado unos cuantos golpes, otro niño se le tiró encima. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la voz de Kousuke gritándole, antes de poder darse cuenta su amigo tiraba del otro niño y ellos también comenzaron a pelear.

Sabía que Kousuke odiaba pelear, era llorón, asustadizo y sobre todo pacífico, pero en esos momentos estaba peleando a golpes en el suelo con el otro niño por defenderlo... Iba perdiendo si, pero ya era un gran avance.

–¡Eso es trampa!– escuchó gritar a Tsubomi, ella se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento, sin embargo ahora enfrentaba al chico grande y otros dos que aparentemente querían meterse en la pelea –¡Ustedes son cinco y ellos dos! ¡Y son más grandes! ¡Cobardes!

–¿Cobardes?– levantó una ceja el líder –Son ustedes los que siempre huyen, ustedes son los cobardes.

–¡No somos cobardes!– exclamó ella dando un par de pasos hacia delante, acercándose a ellos –¡Pelearé contra ustedes tres! ¡Si ganamos tendrán que dejarnos en paz!

Kousuke, él y los otros dos chicos con los que pelaban se quedaron quietos viéndola... Estaba seguro de que ellos cuatro más el resto de los presentes pensaron lo mismo... " _Ya se volvió loca._ "

Luego de unos segundos los tres niños se rieron, y el más grande habló –Está bien, si ganan los dejaremos en paz, pero si pierden tú tendrás que tender las camas de todos para siempre– sentenció señalándola y ganándose un "¡Ohh!" por parte de quienes miraban.

Tender la cama de todos ellos que eran veinte, ¡era un trabajo terrible! Pero el " _cara de sapo_ " no había terminado.

–Y dormirás una semana entera en el ático encantado– esta vez la exclamación fue más sonora.

Aunque estuviera de espaldas a él, pudo ver el temblor en sus hombros, sabía cuanto le aterraba ese ático, y estaba lo de tender las camas también que al menos a Shuuya se le hacía el peor de los castigos.

–¡Acepto!– exclamó ella fuerte y alto luego de un minuto, mientras se ponía en guardia en una pose bastante ridícula.

Después de otra risa burlona del niño grande la pelea se retomó, intentó dejar llorando al niño bajo él lo antes posible para ayudarla, le daba lo mismo que ella quisiera enfrentarse a tres, él no iba a dejarla sola.

Él nunca la dejaba sola...

Una vez que pudo asestarle un buen golpe a la panza del niño con el que peleaba y éste se rindió con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó y miró la situación preocupado. Kousuke seguía dando vueltas en el pasto con el otro chico, pero parecían estar en igualdad de condiciones. Y Tsubomi...

Su boca se abrió en sorpresa al verla patear una y otra vez al _"cara de sapo"_ que estaba en el suelo suplicando piedad mientras los otros dos niños los miraban asustado...

–L-La fantasma es fuerte...– murmuró uno de ellos.

–S-Si... Ella nunca se defendía... Pensé que no sabía pelear...– respondió el otro pegando un grito cuando Shuuya le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

–¿Lo hacemos fácil o difícil?– le preguntó con su usual sonrisa de monstruo.

–¡Fácil, fácil!– chilló el niño huyendo, siendo seguido por el otro.

–¡Gané!– escuchó gritar a Kousuke detrás de él, quien dejó a su contrincante sentado en el suelo llorando a mares.

–Ya terminó...– se acercó a Tsubomi, de alguna forma las palabras estaban saliendo como él quería esta vez... ¿habría sido por los golpes? –Ya ganamos, no tienes que seguir golpeándolo– le dijo riendo sinceramente, le daba mucha risa ver al fortachón del grupo llorando por las pataditas de la niña que tanto molestaba.

Ella se detuvo observándolo –¿De verdad? ¿Y los otros...?

–Te tienen miedo ahora– se rió nuevamente –. Vamos Tsubomi, ahora dejarán de molestarnos.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos como si aún no le creyera, volvió a mirar al chico en el piso y luego de patearlo un par de veces más, los tres se reunieron. Pero antes de poder festejarlo llegaron los adultos y los regañaron dejándolos encerrados en su cuarto sin almuerzo esta vez.

Ya en la habitación los tres estaban sentados en la cama de Kousuke recordando lo sucedido, curiosamente el más emocionado era éste, quien les contaba a sus amigos como había esquivado algunos golpes de ese niño y como él le había logrado dar unos muy fuertes.

Mientras tanto Tsubomi curaba las heridas del pelinegro, las de Shuuya no eran visibles por su máscara, y mejor así... Había vuelto a ser el de siempre pero al menos por esta vez, ella esperaba a que Kousuke "tradujera" sus palabras antes de ofenderse... O pero aún, golpearlo...

Debía admitir que le daba un poco de miedito recibir un golpe de ella... El _"cara de sapo"_ aún lloraba de dolor retorciéndose en su cama... No quería terminar igual.

Pasaron todo el día juntos, y esa noche los tres durmieron en la misma cama, estaban un poco apretados e incómodos, pero ninguno de ellos quería separarse, se sentían seguros de esa forma...

Ese día aprendieron la que tal vez sería la lección más importante en sus vidas... Si estaban juntos eran fuertes... Podían lograr cualquier cosa...

No existía problema tan grande que juntos no pudieran enfrentar.

Esa noche los tres soñaron con un futuro mejor... uno en el que jamás se separarían...

 **Continuará.**

 _Capítulo complicado si los hay... Y en realidad no pasó nada del otro mundo, pero a mi se me complicó. Agradezco de corazón a quienes están siguiendo esta historia y los comentarios los cuales desde ya, paso a responder._

 _Jeffy Iha: Cuando leía tu comentario pensaba; ¿qué dirá de Kano cuando vea lo que él realmente intentaba decir? Me causa curiosidad saberlo. Lo de los ships fue gracioso, yo shipeé en este al Cara de sapo con la tierra que Kido le hizo comer xD. Y gracias por tu comentario sobre el manejo de antagonistas, la verdad es que siempre he creído que a los grandes heroes los hacen los grandes villanos, igual los niños estos no son los villanos de la historia, tal vez por ahora si, pero de hecho he intentado controlar un poco el nivel de maldad y reservarlo para más adelante. Muchísmas gracias por escribir, besos._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Me encanta que te esté gustando la historia y que adores a nuestra niña Tsubomi. Me sorprendió lo de las insinuaciones Kano-Ayano... si pudieras explayarte más al respecto sería genial, tal vez me des ideas. Muchísmas gracias por dejar tu comentario, besos._

 _Y por supuesto le deseo a todos los que lean el capítulo hoy; Feliz fin de año y año nuevo... (Y a los que lo lean en los días siguientes también.)_

 _Siguiente capítulo: "Quince de agosto." _

_Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Trekumy._


	7. Capítulo 7: Quince de agosto

**Capítulo 7: Quince de agosto.**

–So...sniff... Somo... soma... sniff...– finalmente se dio por vencido y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Somatizar, Kousuke...– le dijo ella tocando una vez más su frente con preocupación –Dicen que estás somatizando algo...

–¿Y eso q-qué es...?– preguntó mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojitos.

–Que te sientes muy triste y por eso te enfermaste– le explicó poniéndole el paño húmedo en la cabeza nuevamente.

Ese día se festejaba el O-bon, y siendo niños huérfanos todos con algún pariente al cual recordar, decidieron llevarlos al festival. La mayoría de los niños estaban emocionados, además de ir a un templo para rezarle a sus muertos, verían el tradicional baile, y luego irían a la feria nocturna donde habría juegos y tiendas. Aunque no pudieran comprar nada y supieran que sus encargados no les darían dinero para jugar, eran felices siempre que salían de esa casa.

Pero esos monstruitos, los tres niños raros siempre daban problemas, y a la hora de salir se encontraron con que la fantasmita no aparecía por ningún lado, el peli-negro llorón volaba de fiebre y el rubio había armado un gran pataleo mientras intentaban arrastrarlo a la fuerza hasta el autobús que los llevaría al templo. Finalmente logró liberarse y se encerró en el ático mientras por toda la casa se escuchaban sus risotadas, las más fuertes que le habían oído.

El director y los dos cuidadores de los niños, los únicos empleados del orfanato, discutían acerca del problemón que tenían entre manos, los demás chicos ya estaban en el autobús ansiosos por la salida, y no podían irse dejando a tres niños allí solos, uno loco, otro enfermo y otra desaparecida. Tampoco era viable que uno de ellos se quedara en la casa, necesitaban toda ayuda disponible para controlar a los niños en la calle.

Entonces la desaparecida apareció frente a ellos luego de llamar la atención del director tirando de su saco –Yo puedo cuidarlos– aseguró seriamente.

–¡Deja de hacer eso niña, me vas a dar un infarto!– chilló la cuidadora.

–¿Qué edad tienes?– le preguntó el director.

–¡Casi siete!

–¡No puedo dejar a una niña de seis años al cuidado de la casa y menos cuando uno de ustedes está enfermo!– exclamó el director cruzándose de brazos.

–Pues no tenemos muchas opciones...– comentó el cuidador, poco le importaba que pasara con esos tres, sólo quería salir ya o los demás se pondrían muy ansiosos y darían más trabajo.

–¡Yo lo cuidaré!– alegó Tsubomi –¡Puedo tomarle la fiebre y prepararle una sopa de verduras! También le daré su medicina cada seis horas.

–¡Niña, dudo mucho que sepas leer un termómetro o siquiera la hora, mucho menos te permitiría entrar a la cocina y tocar un cuchillo para picar las verduras!

–¡Pero si sé! ¡Sé leer la hora y el termómetro desde antes de llegar aquí! ¡Y aprendí a cocinar cuando era pequeña!– se defendió.

Los tres adultos rieron ante la frase; " _cuando era pequeña_ ". Para una niña de su edad eso sería como a los tres años.

–Supongamos que te creo, ¿realmente quieres cuidar del otro? El rubio ese ha enloquecido completamente.

–¡Si puedo! Yo sé como calmarlo– aseguró muy confiada.

–Tampoco es como si tuviéramos otra opción...– murmuró el cuidador mientras la mujer asentía.

El director pareció sopesarlo unos instantes, pero ante la presión finalmente accedió. Luego de indicarle un par de medidas básicas como no abrirle a ningún desconocido y que atendiera el teléfono en cuanto sonara ya que la llamarían varias veces desde alguna cabina para certificar que todo estuviera en orden, se marcharon.

Cuando cerró la puerta principal dejó caer su cabeza, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas... Quería honrar a sus muertos sí, pero no quería salir... Ese día sus ánimos simplemente estaban hechos puré.

Las risotadas maniáticas de Shuuya la sacaron de sus pensamientos, secó sus ojos que amenazaban con desbordarse de lágrimas y fue hasta la habitación, le preocupaba el rubio, pero Kousuke estaba muy enfermo, así que por ese día él estaba primero.

Al entrar a la habitación lo encontró en su cama, abrazado a su almohada llorando intensamente, el paño frío se había caído de su cabeza y su rostro continuaba rojo, clara señal de que la fiebre continuaba allí.

–Déjame tomarte la temperatura– le pidió ella forcejeando un poco para que él soltara la almohada y le permitiera ponerle el termómetro debajo del brazo.

Se sentó frente a él mientras miraba el reloj de pared controlando el tiempo, le partía el alma verlo así, y finalmente después de cumplido el tiempo, cuando leyó los treinta y ocho grados que tenía de temperatura, se atrevió a preguntarle...

–¿Por qué estás tan triste?– lo hizo suavemente, sabía que algo le había pasado, algo muy feo, desde el día anterior ya sollozaba de a ratos, y ella no se encontraba mejor por lo que no le prestó demasiada atención, pero ahora que había empeorado tanto... Necesitaba poner su propio dolor a un lado y ayudar a su amigo.

–P-Porque... porque...– volvió a largarse a llorar abrazando su almohada.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó –Me quedaré aquí... Cuando quieras puedes contármelo...

Probablemente pasó una hora entera en la cual él lloraba y ella aguantaba estoicamente sus propias lágrimas, con sólo seis años sabía cuando era el momento de acompañar en silencio, de apartar sus necesidades por las de los que quería...

Y no había nadie en el mundo de los vivos a quien quisiera más que a sus dos amigos.

–M-Mi amigo... e-era mi único... a-amigo...– comenzó a decir finalmente –Y-yo lo q-quería mucho... Y ellos lo... lo...– el intenso llanto regresó y sus palabras se volvieron balbuceos ininteligibles, mientras ella seguía abrazándolo y meciéndolo –Ellos lo... arrojaron...– se cortaba cada dos palabras y lloraba por varios minutos más, tanto que a Tsubomi le costaba seguir la frase –al río... no pude... sal-salvarlo... no pude...– lo abrazó más fuerte, demostrándole que seguía allí, que no estaba solo.

Luego de un par de horas, él se veía más tranquilo, aún lloraba pero su pecho dolía menos ya que había hablado de todo lo que estaba torturándolo. Del perrito que era su amigo, de los niños malos que lo odiaban y le arrojaban piedras, de sus padres que no sabía donde estaban o qué les había pasado. Se desahogó de todas las cosas, las más grandes y las más pequeñas. Y ahora se sentía exhausto.

–Está bajando– le contó ella un poco más aliviada al leer el termómetro –En un rato prepararé algo de comer.

Él asintió sonriéndole lo mejor que su profunda tristeza le permitía –Gracias Tsubomi...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos escuchando las risotadas de Shuuya que no se habían detenido en ningún momento durante todo ese rato.

–Está sufriendo...– murmuró Kousuke mirando hacia arriba de donde provenían.

–Lo sé– asintió ella, quería estar con él, realmente lo quería, pero tampoco podía dejar solo a Kousuke.

Cuando volvió a ver a su amigo este estaba acostado nuevamente con sus ojos cerrados –Estoy mejor... Voy a dormir, puedes ir con Shuuya...

Le sonrió suavemente y le acarició el cabello –Gracias– susurró bajándose de la cama –Descansa, te despertaré cuando esté lista la comida.

–Lo haré– le sonrió y ella se marchó sabiendo que su amigo sólo fingía tener sueño para dejarla ir sin culpas.

* * *

Antes de subir esa escalera se pasó las manos por el rostro, frotándolo con fuerzas, necesitaba seguir entera para Shuuya, con él todo era más difícil, y sin Kousuke sirviendo de intermediario, sabía que probablemente sería un desastre. Pero iría y aunque fuera a pelear un rato con él, estaría a su lado demostrándole que sus amigos seguían allí. Que no tenía que ocultarse para sufrir, porque los tres estaban pasando por lo mismo y necesitaban estar juntos.

Subió los peldaños e intentó abrir la puertita pero ésta, como era de esperar, estaba trancada.

–Shuuya, soy Tsubomi, por favor, abre...– las risas se detuvieron por unos instantes.

–¡VETE DE AQUÍ IDIOTA!– lo escuchó gritarle, lo ignoró y volvió a golpear mientras le pedía que abriera –¡QUE TE VAYAS! ¡ESTOY MUY OCUPADO!– si pensaba que con eso la iba a desanimar entonces no la conocía –¡VETE VETE VETE VETE VETE VETE!– fue lo siguiente que le gritó cuando ella insistió una vez más.

Diez minutos después su paciencia se había acabado y los gritos iban y venían por partes iguales –¡SI NO ABRES ESA PUERTA TE VOY A SACAR A PATADAS!– lo amenazó, desde aquella pelea meses atrás se había vuelto un poco más segura de su fuerza.

–¡PUES INTÉNTALO!

–¡ÁBRE ESA PUERTA Y LO HARÉ!

–¡A VER SI TE ATREVES!– Se quedó de piedra cuando escuchó como él destrababa la puerta... ¡Era el truco más viejo del mundo y el idiota cayó como un bebé!

Antes de que él se diera cuenta de que había caído estúpidamente en la trampa, ella se metió y esta vez fue quien trancó, no le permitiría escapar, no ahora que al fin podía verlo...

Y se veía horrible...

Sus ojos rojos brillaban intensamente en esa penumbra, su cabello se veía despeinado, y su cuerpo muy delgado y desalineado... Parecía haber estado jalando su ropa y pelo mientras se revolcaba por todo el piso ya que estaba todo sucio.

–¿Qué te pasó?– preguntó inocentemente recibiendo como respuesta un aluvión de insultos que no llegó a comprender en su totalidad... Desconocía algunas palabras, pero por la mirada enfurecida de él, sabía que no eran buenas.

En condiciones normales había respondido los insultos y se habría largado, incluso tal vez lo golpearía, pero ese día era especial, y aunque se sentía feo ser llamada así, en especial cuando muchas de esas palabras le recordaban a las que su padre solía decirle... Se sentó frente a él sólo viéndolo, sin decirle nada. Si esa era su forma de desahogarse, entonces ella le permitiría hacerlo.

Los insultos y gritos continuaron por un buen rato... Pero en algún momento comenzaron a perder sentido... Ya no estaba insultando a Tsubomi... Estaba insultando a esas viejas brujas que hostigaban a su mamá, a esos maleantes que la mataron por unos centavos, a ese padre que le había heredado tantos defectos... y finalmente cayó de rodillas insultándose él mismo.

Tsubomi escuchó cada palabra sin moverse de su lugar, aún cuando los violentos ademanes del niño amenazaban con golpearla accidentalmente. Sin embargo al ver como él se daba un puñetazo directo al rostro, y cerraba su otro puño para continuar auto-agrediéndose... Entonces se tiró sobre él, evitándolo.

Forcejearon un buen rato en el suelo, ella sosteniendo sus brazos para que no se hiciera daño y él intentando liberarse. Cuando él se rindió y dejó de hacer fuerza ella lo soltó y se alejó un poco, volviendo a sentarse en el suelo mirándolo, esperando lo que haría a continuación.

Y lo que hizo fue hablar.

–No soy un buen hijo...– murmuró muy suave, con su verdadera voz, esa que nunca quería salir –Nunca hice feliz a mi mamá... Nunca le di satisfacciones como todos los niños se las dan a sus mamás...– continuó desahogándose mientras Tsubomi lo escuchaba sorprendiéndose de que esas palabras salieran de él –Y-Yo quería pero... N-No... hacía nada bien...– las lágrimas comenzaron a caer –Ellos la mataron... por protegerme... ¿Por qué...? Yo debí morir...

Se acercó gateando hacia él y puso su cabeza en su propio regazo, acariciándole el cabello con suavidad. Le dolía demasiado que hubiera tanto dolor en su pasado, sobre todo porque al contrario que Kousuke, él nunca lo demostraba, él se lo guardaba todo, sus mentiras lo obligaban a esconder todo lo que le pasaba.

–¡Quiero a mi mamá...!– se abrazó a su cintura llorando al más puro estilo Kousuke, ella respondió ese extraño abrazo mientras él seguía hablando...

Contó cada detalle de ese día un año atrás, cuando su mamá y él fueron asesinados, él claramente no entendía por qué seguía vivo... Ella tampoco, pero imaginaba que seguramente también se había encontrado con la mujer de cabello negro, aunque nunca lo mencionó, probablemente él no lo recordara...

El estómago de Tsubomi rugió un buen rato después, cuando él ya más tranquilo seguía abrazado a ella intentando calmarse.

–¿Tienes hambre?– le preguntó inocentemente.

–Un poco– confesó, viendo como él se levantaba y la ayudaba a pararse.

–¿Me perdonas por todas las cosas feas que... eh... dije?– preguntó apenado.

–Si– asintió apretando un poco su mano –¡Pero si vuelves a hacerlo tendré que golpearte!

–Jeje, entendido... Bajemos– le sugirió ofreciéndole una linda sonrisa, y suplicando internamente que ella olvidara el asunto de la golpiza.

Así fue como los dos niños bajaron y fueron a la habitación donde Kousuke, que no estaba dormido, los observaba desde la cama.

–¿Estás bien?– le preguntó Shuuya a su amigo subiendo a su cama, mientras Tsubomi le tocaba la frente.

–Si, mucho mejor– le sonrió el pelinegro que para alivio de la niña, ya no tenía fiebre.

–Voy a preparar la cena– avisó ella corriendo a la cocina.

–¿Sabe cocinar?– le preguntó Shuuya a su amigo.

–No lo sabía– negó él igual de sorprendido que el rubio.

Ambos charlaron sobre sus pasados poniéndose al corriente, se sorprendieron al saber que ambas tragedias sucedieron el mismo día, es decir exactamente un año atrás... Se apoyaron mutuamente, y finalmente se sintieron felices por al fin haber descargado todo ese dolor que sintieron tanto tiempo en soledad.

–¡Cuando venga Tsubomi tenemos que darle un gran abrazo por ser tan buena y cuidarnos tanto!– propuso Kousuke.

–Si– asintió varias veces Shuuya –Y me disculparé con ella de nuevo por todo lo que le dije, ahora que puedo– tenía que aprovechar la amnistía que su maldición le estaba dando.

–Entonces... tus ojos si son amarillos– comentó Kousuke viéndolo fijamente sorprendido.

–Te lo había dicho ya, ¿no? Y los tuyos son... marrones– comentó acercándose un poco para verlo mientras el otro asentía.

–¿De qué color serán los de Tsubomi?

–Creo que nunca los vi...

Ambos chicos se quedaron pensativos unos minutos, Kousuke fue quien rompió el silencio.

–¿Cuánto tiempo lleva preparar una comida?– preguntó viendo a su amigo.

–No sé... creo que como media hora– calculó haciendo memoria, su mamá a veces se quedaba en la casa y cocinaba –Ya se tardó mucho, ¿no?

Kousuke asintió bajándose de la cama –Vamos a verla– sugirió.

* * *

–Qué tranquilo está todo– comentó Shuuya mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

–¿No sería genial que al salir de aquí viviéramos juntos?– le preguntó Kousuke.

–¿Los tres?

–¡Si! No tiene que ser una casa grande, cualquier lugar estaría bien.

Dieron unos pasos más en silencio, imaginando ese futuro en el que los tres vivieran juntos.

–¿Cómo crees que seremos de grandes?– preguntó Shuuya.

–¡Más altos! Tú serás el más alto de los tres, luego yo y después Tsubomi– aseguró.

–¡Sería genial ser alto! ¡Podría alcanzar los estantes de más arriba! ¡Y lo que hay sobre la heladera!

Charlando acerca de ese prometedor futuro llegaron a la cocina donde encontraron únicamente tres platos sobre la mesa, con su contenido ya frío.

–¿Dónde está Tsubomi?– preguntó Kousuke entrando y mirando por todos lados –Se fue...– murmuró tristemente mirando a su amigo.

–No...– murmuró éste concentrándose, por algún motivo le costaba mucho encontrarla, pero sabía que ella estaba allí, podía percibir su presencia aunque muy débilmente.

Cuando logró verla corrió hacia ella preocupado –¿Por qué lloras?– le preguntó poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la niña frente a él, haciéndola visible para Kousuke.

–M-Mentí... no sé cocinar... sabe muy f-feo...– confesó llorando intensamente con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

Los dos la abrazaron tal como lo habían decidido en la habitación.

–No te preocupes, no tenemos tanta hambre– la consoló Kousuke, pero ella no se calmaba, eso lo preocupaba, y sabía que a Shuuya también.

Este último se alejó y fue hasta la mesa tomando uno de los platos y comenzó a comer –¡Es mejor que la comida que prepara la cuidadora!– mintió, aún con su habilidad temporalmente desactivada, había aprendido a mentir lo suficientemente bien.

–¡Yo también quiero probar!– exclamó Kousuke tomando el otro plato.

Tsubomi se quitó las manos del rostro, no lloraba por la comida, esa era simplemente la excusa, sin embargo le hacía feliz ver como ambos comían esa horrenda cosa fingiendo que era un manjar...

Aunque Kousuke no lograba disimularlo tan bien.

–G-Gracias chicos...– se acercó a ellos, tomó el tercer plato y ella también comió...

De alguna forma ya no sabía tan feo...

* * *

Por la noche la casa volvió a llenarse de bullicio, los niños regresaron directo a la cama, todos agotados pero emocionados por el gran día. Los adultos habían llamado a Tsubomi algo molestos, seguramente por el desorden en la cocina.

Sus amigos la esperaron sentados en la cama del peli-negro, sin embargo después de un rato ambos se quedaron dormidos. El día siguiente Shuuya fue despertado por Kousuke quien lo sacudía nerviosamente.

–¿Mmm...?– preguntó abriendo sus ojos nuevamente rojos al igual que los de su amigo.

–¡Tsubomi no está!

 _"¡¿Cómo que no está?!"_

–Genial, al fin se perdió esa tonta, ahora déjame dormir– fue lo que salió de sus labios, dándole a entender que de nuevo debía abstenerse de hablar.

–¡No, su cama está aún tendida! Cuando desperté la busqué por toda la casa, incluso le pregunté a la cuidadora, pero ella dice que luego de hacerla limpiar la cocina la enviaron a dormir...

Uno de los niños de la cama de arriba le lanzó su almohada –¡Es muy temprano para que estés chillando!– le reclamó.

Antes de que Kousuke pudiera disculparse, Shuuya lo tomó del brazo y ambos salieron del cuarto.

 _"¿Has intentado escuchar sus pensamientos?"_ pensó Shuuya mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

–No puedo oírla...– murmuró –Eso es lo que más me preocupa...

 _"Tal vez esté dormida..."_

–Cuando la gente duerme sueña, y también puedo escucharlos...

 _"Entonces debe estar despierta pero no pensando..."_

–Todos piensan todo el tiempo– aseguró viéndolo a los ojos –. Por eso es tan difícil para mi, porque jamás se callan...

 _"Entonces... ¿Qué tendría que haber pasado para que no la escuches...?"_ su expresión risueña contrastaba con lo preocupado que se sentía.

–Hay dos formas...– murmuró mientras ambos salían al patio –Una es que esté muy lejos...

 _"No creo que se haya ido... ¿A dónde va a ir...?"_ pensó mientras seguía a su amigo y ambos se sentaban a la sombra de un árbol.

–No sé... ¿Se habrá escapado?– preguntó viéndolo asustado.

 _"¿Sin nosotros...?"_ pensó sintiéndose mal por algún motivo _"Nah... no creo, ¿cuál es la otra forma?"_

–L-La otra... forma es...– murmuró arrancando unos pastos nervioso sin atreverse a responder.

 _"¿Cuál es?"_ lo animó a decirlo, comenzaba a contagiarse de los nervios de su amigo.

–Q-Que ella... esté...– lo miró asustado –N-No me hagas decirlo– le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡JAJAJAJA!– su estruendosa risa asustó a su amigo –¡¿Que Tsubomi está...?! ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Qué va a estar...?!– y antes de que Kousuke pudiera reaccionar salió corriendo como un loco.

Siguió a Shuuya un rato, ganándose ambos insultos, regaños y algún proyectil que les lanzaban por estar correteando a las risas por los pasillos a las seis de la mañana. Por algún motivo el rubio subió a ese ático que todos decían que estaba embrujado, mientras él se quedaba abajo, nunca había subido y no lo haría...

Sólo hizo falta que la risa de Shuuya se detuviera de un momento al otro para que olvidara cualquier temor y subiera esas escaleras rápidamente. Al asomar su cabeza pudo ver a su amigo sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Tsubomi.

–¡¿Qué le pasó?!– ahora era él quien gritaba mientras corría hacia ellos.

–¡JAJAJAJA La tonta tropezó con algo en la oscuridad y se golpeó la cabeza! ¡Jajaja que idiota!

–¡Pediré ayuda!– chilló alarmado bajando lo más rápido posible y yendo por los adultos, a lo lejos aún escuchaba las risas de Shuuya.

–¡JAJAJA no me preocupas en lo más mínimo Tsubomi~!

* * *

Por fortuna al rato ella despertó, con un feo chichón en la cabeza pero nada grave, lo primero que vio fue a sus amigos, Shuuya con una enorme y brillante sonrisa y Kousuke con sus ojos llenos de preocupación y lágrimas.

–¿Estás bi...?– comenzó a preguntarle Kousuke pero Shuuya lo interrumpió.

–¿Por qué subiste a ese sitio?– aunque sonriera sintió que él estaba... ¿molesto?

–Estoy bien...– murmuró sonriéndole a Kousuke para calmarlo –Y... subí porque...– las palabras murieron antes de salir.

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que la puerta al patio estaba cerrada y por lo tanto ese era el único lugar en el que podía llorar toda la noche sin despertar a nadie? ¿Que igual que ellos había perdido a su familia ese maldito día un año atrás? ¿Que el recuerdo de esas llamas que nunca se iban de su mente, ese día se había vuelto insoportable? ¿Que las quemaduras en su piel, que siempre procuraba ocultar, ardieron más...? ¿Que reprimió todo lo que sentía para ser capaz de consolarlos porque no podía dejarlos solos...?

Cuando escuchó la exclamación de Kousuke quien casi se cayó de la cama, recordó la habilidad del niño que estaba frente a ella... Tal vez no debió pensar todo eso...

–¡Perdón!– se lanzó a abrazarla mientras lloraba a mares –¡Perdona Tsubomi! ¡No tenía idea!

–¿Qué pasó?– escuchó la voz de Shuuya, pero se limitó a intentar calmar a Kousuke que se deshacía en disculpas.

–No te preocupes... Ya pasó...– dijo palmeando su la espalda –Ya está todo bien...

–¡No, no lo está!

–¿Qué está pasando?– volvió a preguntar el rubio siendo ignorado una vez más.

–Por favor... Kousuke...– le suplicó, ese abrazo estaba comenzando a hacer efecto, ella no había podido desahogarse ya que apenas subió al ático tropezó y se golpeó la cabeza. Pero sólo logró que él negara y la abrazara más fuerte.

–¡¿Pero qué rayos está...?!– ya estaba gritando, con la irritación pasando a través de su máscara cuando notó que ella estaba llorando.

Shuuya abrazó sus piernas mientras observaba impotente como sus dos amigos lloraban abrazados... Él también quería ayudar...

Quería saber qué pasaba...

Quería abrazar a Tsubomi...

Después de un rato Kousuke se separó lentamente de ella y lo miró –También te necesita a ti...– le dijo sonriendo tristemente. Tuvo que empujarlo y casi poner sos brazos alrededor de ella para que la abrazara, el rubio era un poco lento a veces...

Esa mañana Tsubomi pudo descargar su dolor y contar su historia...

Y los chicos finalmente supieron que el color de sus ojos era negro...

Pasó el día entero en cama ya que ninguno de los dos la dejaba sola con la excusa de que podría volver a caer, de hecho tuvo que golpear a ambos para que no se metieran al baño con ella...

Sin embargo se sentía bien que sus amigos estuvieran ahí... Cuidando de ella... Pero no en el baño.

El quince de agosto que se había llevado su felicidad un año atrás... Había vuelto para recordarles que no estaban solos...

Que los tres siempre se tendrían...

 **Continuará.**

 _Otro capítulo que me costó, pero salió... Y me encantó escribirlo... Amo el drama. Espero que les haya gustado, porque este será el último capítulo de esta parte, en el próximo ya cambiarán un poco las cosas..._

 _Paso a responder comentarios (que por cierto la página no me quiere mostrar por algún motivo...):_

 _Jeffy Iha: Gracias por enviarme tu comentario tan rápido y aún estando desde el celular. Escuché la canción porque no la conocía y si se ajusta a la escena... Y a la esencia de la relación de esos dos. Debo admitir que me encantan esas relaciones desde chiquitos, en las cuales el amor es algo muy diferente pero no menos fuerte... Y no te culpo por reírte de la paliza al Cara de Sapo. Y si, ver celoso a Kano sin saber siquiera lo que son los celos es muy lindo, me di el gusto de ponerlo en el fic. Muchísmas gracias por el comentario. Besos._

 _OrangeAnt: Bienvenida al fic, me encanta que te guste, y Kido es toda una líder desde chiquita, ese niño se tenía merecida la paliza. Gracias por escribir y leer, besos._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Feliz año nuevo, Kido es muy fuerte física y emocionalmente, sino no podría ser el apoyo y cable a tierra de Kano, en algún momento debía dejar el papel de víctima y ponerse los pantalones. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer. Besos._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo disfuté escribirlo._

 _Siguiente capítulo: Papá, mamá y hermana mayor. _

_Gracias por leer._

 _Hasta el siguiente capítulo._

 _Trekumy._


	8. Capítulo 8: Papá, mamá y hermana mayor

_**Aclaración:** Este es el inicio de la parte: "Ayano onee-chan". Espero que sea de su agrado._

 **Capítulo 8: Papá, mamá y hermana mayor.**

Casi dos años en ese lugar... Y con lentitud pero seguridad habían progresado hasta lograr finalmente ser felices allí. Aunque siempre aislados del resto, la convivencia era soportable y ninguno de ellos podía pensar en algo mejor que pasar las mañanas y tardes jugando los tres.

Sin embargo ese día tenían caras largas porque... Era ese día...

Ese día del mes en que los potenciales padres iban a visitar el orfanato del cual con algo de suerte y mucho mucho papeleo podrían llevarse un niño al cual criar como un hijo.

Algunos niños se sentían emocionados pero otros lo aborrecían... Tener que pararse allí en fila, derechos y callados, siendo examinados por esos adultos desconocidos, escuchando comentarios como " _Es muy flaco_ ", " _Buscaba una más linda_ ", o _"¿Con esa cara de mono? ¡Ni hablar!_ " entre otros, era una verdadera tortura.

Sabían que si le respondían a esas personas, que parecían haber olvidado que los niños frente a ellos también escuchaban y sentían, serían castigados. Lo único que importaba ese día era parecerle agradable a algún adulto para que se llevaran a la mayor cantidad posible, ese era el objetivo del director.

Los primeros meses habían colocado a los fenómenos junto a los demás niños, pero Tsubomi desaparecía y aparecía frente a los adultos asustándoles y logrando que huyeran sin adoptar a nadie, luego llegó el rubio que respondía irreverentemente cualquier tipo de pregunta, de formas tan estúpidas que el castigo estándar de un día sin comer y una semana sin postre no era suficiente. Por último el llorón, quien se ponía más llorón cuando había desconocidos cerca, él solía ganarse muchas miradas gracias a su carita tierna y encantadora, pero en cuanto detectaba que alguien estaba interesado en llevárselo se tiraba al piso llorando como un marrano y poniendo nerviosos a los otros dos monstruos.

Esos tres lo arruinaban todo, así que resignados a tenerlos ahí para siempre, los dejaban apartados, mientras mostraban a los otros niños...

Y de esa forma, en un rincón, tomados de las manos, observaban el desfile de adultos que parecían estar comprando cortes de carne. Observaban con recelo a todas esas personas, pero uno en particular llamó su atención; era un hombre alto con una barba de varios días y lentes, llevaba una ridícula camisa roja a rayas negras, su apariencia desalineada contrastaba con la de la mujer pequeña y pulcra que él abrazaba.

–Entonces, ¿usted nos asegura que ninguno está defectuoso?– preguntó el tipo ese al director, recibiendo un codazo por parte de la señora a su lado,

El director con esa cordialidad que sólo le mostraba a los adultos, le explicó lo bien cuidados que tenían a los niños, las cantidad de comidas que se les daban por día y que todos tenían sus vacunas.

El recorrido continuó entre preguntas de los padres mientras Shuuya y Tsubomi consolaban a Kousuke quien como siempre lloraba cubriendo sus oídos.

–Ustedes tienen una hija, ¿no es así?– preguntó el director al tipo de antes –Tal vez le interese una de esas niñas para que jueguen juntas– señaló al par de chicas que había cerca quienes se miraban entre si.

–Mmm… Déjeme ver…– se acercó a las niñas poniéndose a su altura para verlas con detenimiento –No tiene alguna con… Digamos, ¿otro color de ojos?

–Kenjiro...– lo atrajo su esposa –No seas tan evidente…– le susurró.

–¡No puedo ser menos evidente que esto!– respondió en el mismo tono, gestualizando con sus manos.

–¿Qué color buscan?– los interrumpió el director acostumbrado a intentar satisfacer los caprichos de los potenciales padres sin importar que tan estúpidos fueran.

–Con su permiso…– la mujer tomó el brazo de su esposo antes que éste respondiera y se dirigió hacia el trío de niños desplazados.

–¿Esos?– preguntó el hombre –Pero nos dijeron que esos eran problemáticos…

–Justamente– murmuró ella deteniéndose frente a los tres –. ¿Lo ves?

–Rojos…– murmuró él y los niños sintieron un escalofrío…

En ese momento los tres supieron que algo malo pasaría…

–Hola, me llamo Ayaka– comentó la mujer con una sonrisa inclinándose delante de ellos para quedar a su altura –. Y él es mi esposo, el profesor Kenjiro Tateyama– tiró de su manga para que también se inclinara –. Es un gusto conocerlos, ¿cómo se llaman?

–Soy Batman– se apresuró a decir Shuuya mientras Kousuke dejaba de llorar un momento sólo para mirarlo y Tsubomi se adelantaba un poco para que quedaran detrás de ella, en esa actitud sobre-protectora que hacía tiempo había adquirido.

–¡Batman! ¡Me gusta! ¿Nos llevamos a Batman?– preguntó el hombre risueñamente a su mujer quien sólo con una mirada logró que él retomara la compostura.

–Él no se llama Batman, es Shuuya, ella es Tsubomi y yo soy Kousuke– aclaró el niño con su infinita inocencia –¿Qué?– preguntó cuando sus amigos lo miraron recriminándole mentalmente.

–¿Ella?– preguntó Kenjiro señalando a Tsubomi –Vaya… Creí que era un niño… Supongo que a esta edad se ven todos iguales.

–¡Jajajaja Tsubomi mari-macho~!– canturreó Shuuya quien en realidad estaba molesto con el hombre pero el insulto que pensó salió al revés.

Mientras Ayaka le cubría la boca a su esposo antes que asustara a los niños, y Shuuya se quejaba por la patada de Tsubomi, Kousuke los miraba con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas intentando comprender qué pasaba por la cabeza de esas personas que de pronto habían decidido hablar con ellos.

–Entonces, Tsubomi, Shuuya y Kousuke… Veo que tienen un color muy particular de ojos…– comentó la mujer –¿Siempre fueron así?

Sabía perfectamente la respuesta, sólo quería confirmar que estaba frente a esos tres niños de los que tanto se hablaba fuera del orfanato, los que encajaban perfectamente con la investigación… Esos niños que poseían los ojos de medusa…

–Si– mintió Shuuya.

–¿Por qué nos preguntan eso?– cuestionó Tsubomi con recelo.

–En realidad nuestros ojos verdaderos son normales, estos los tenemos desde hace un año y medio más o menos– una vez más Kousuke no podía contener su sinceridad.

–Entiendo– asintió la mujer incorporándose mientras dejaba libre a su esposo.

–¿A cuál nos llevamos...?– preguntó el hombre incorporándose también.

–Creo que no hay dudas– comentó ella –. ¡A Kousuke!– dijeron a coro sonriéndose mutuamente, ambos sabían que ese niño era el más receptivo y probablemente menos problemático que ese otro niño mentiroso y esa niña desconfiada y violenta.

–¡No!– ambos adultos observaron sorprendidos a los tres, la niña, quien había gritado, estaba frente a sus amigos con sus brazos extendidos –¡No se lo van a llevar!

–¡No quiero irme!– lloraba a gritos Kousuke aferrándose con fuerza a Shuuya quien los observaba con aparente diversión, pero esa mirada transmitía otra cosa, algo más parecido al odio y el temor que a la alegría.

El director corrió hacia ellos alertado por el escándalo, regañando a Tsubomi con firmeza, para luego dirigirse al hombre –Entonces, ¿ya tomaron una decisión?

Mientras Kenjiro hablaba con el director, la mujer volvió a inclinarse frente a ellos –¿Por qué llora...? Creí que cualquier huérfano querría una familia– le preguntó a Tsubomi quien seguía con sus brazos erguidos no permitiendo que nadie se acercara a sus amigos.

–Ya tenemos una familia– aseguró la niña con seriedad –Nadie va a separarnos– esa mirada, esos ojos rojos llenos de determinación en una niña que claramente no tenía más de ocho años… ¿Serían esos los poderes de medusa de los que se hablaba en aquellos antiguos manuscritos?

Volvió a incorporarse para observarlos bien… No importaba cuantos años hubieran trabajado en descubrir el misterio de medusa, ella seguía siendo una mujer sensible y con un gran instinto maternal.

No los separaría…

–Kenjiro…– caminó hacia él que aún hablaba con el director acerca de los trámites que tendrían que realizar y le susurró algo.

–¡A LOS TRES!– gritó el hombre con una mano en su pecho –¿Te volviste loca? Sólo necesitamos uno– le susurró lo último.

–Míralos y dime que tienes el corazón de separarlos– lo desafió.

Tsubomi estaba acariciando el cabello de Kousuke susurrándole algo mientras éste seguía aferrado al rubio –Pe-Pero… son tres…– murmuró ya derrotado.

–Podremos con eso– le sonrió –. Cambiaremos las cosas de mi laboratorio al tuyo, y acondicionaremos el cuarto de juegos para la tercer habitación.

–¡Mi cuarto de juegos no!– exclamó como un niño pequeño.

–¡Vamos, será divertido trabajar en la misma habitación!– aseguró sin perder la sonrisa mientras palmeaba su hombro –Ayano estará feliz de tener tres nuevos hermanitos.

Sabía que estaba derrotado desde el momento en que ella lo decidió, pero esa sonrisa que lo había enamorado quince años atrás y aún lo hacía, podía lograr cualquier cosa.

–Nos llevamos a los tres– le informó resignado al director quien casi hace una fiesta ahí mismo…

De hecho esa noche en su despacho, él y los cuidadores festejaron que los tres problemas más grandes que alguna vez hubieran tenido, en unos días se marcharían para siempre. Con un poco de suerte no volverían a verlos…

En la habitación de los niños el silencio era absoluto, como cada vez que alguien era adoptado… Incluso si eran esos monstruos… Las cosas no volverían a ser iguales sin ellos allí…

Esa noche los tres volvieron a dormir juntos… aterrados ante el panorama… Los llevarían a una casa y las cosas cambiarían nuevamente… No sabían qué sucedería, sólo que pasara lo que pasara permanecerían juntos…

* * *

El día de la partida fue cuando menos... extraño... Todos esos niños que disfrutaron de molestarlos por casi dos años, estaban irreconocibles...

Empezando por el abrazo que el _"cara de sapo"_ le dio a Tsubomi, que la dejó tan sorprendida que no atinó a nada más que quedarse petrificada. Lo siguiente raro fue que los chicos del grupo le dijeran a Kousuke, mientras lloraban que lo extrañarían, si, ellos eran los que lloraban esta vez.

Y para terminar de rematar el asunto Shuuya recibió un par de cartas de amor de unas niñas que por lo visto estuvieron todo ese tiempo enamoradas de su cabello rubio como el sol y su sonrisa que les recordaba al gatito de Chessire... Eso le contó Tsubomi que decían las cartas.

Sus, ahora padres, los recogieron a la hora indicada en una camioneta grande donde cabían todos y los llevaron a su nuevo hogar. La mujer les contaba como era la casa, y cosas sobre su nueva hermana, mientras que el hombre se dedicaba a conducir y hacer algún que otro chiste sin gracia.

Al llegar conocieron a Ayano, una dulce y agradable niña que los recibió con una sonrisa, aunque claramente ella tampoco se sentía muy cómoda con la situación.

–Ayano, tú eres la hermana mayor ahora... Así que cuida de ellos...– había dicho la mujer antes de acariciar la cabeza de su pequeña.

Ese día Ayano sólo los saludó dulcemente pese a la reticencia de los tres, el resto del día se dedicaron a conocer la casa y sus habitaciones...

Tres habitaciones individuales... ninguna de ellas pegada a otra...

Tres pequeños niños que no pudieron dormir esa noche...

 _Tres corazones que se sentían solos..._

 _Tres pares de ojos rojos contemplando el mismo paisaje... esperando que el amanecer llegara y al fin poder reunirse nuevamente._

Esa mañana fue un caos para la familia Tateyama.

Luego de despertar a Ayano, Ayaka fue al cuarto de Tsubomi que era el más cercano, pero al entrar la niña no estaba. Removió las mantas que permanecían intactas, ella no había dormido allí... La buscó debajo de la cama, dentro del armario y en cada rincón que hubiera en esa habitación, pero no había rastros de ella. Resignada y esperando que hubiera salido del cuarto en algún momento, fue al del siguiente niño; Shuuya.

Respiró aliviada al entrar y verlo... Pero casi le da un infarto cuando se percató de que el niño estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana con sus piernas hacia afuera, suspendidas en el vacío. No era una mujer gritona, pero su instinto maternal se activó de inmediato.

–¡Bájate de ahí!– le ordenó al borde de la histeria.

–¿Y si no quiero?– preguntó él girando para verla con malicia –Upss...– se soltó intencionalmente cayendo al vacío.

–¡NOOO!– gritó corriendo hacia la ventana, miró hacia la calle aterrada pero no vio a nadie allí.

–¡JAJAJAJA debió ver su cara!– se burló desde su lado, recostado en la pared, donde estuvo todo el tiempo.

–¿Có-Cómo hiciste eso?– le preguntó intentando calmarse.

–No sé~– luego de decir esto salió por la puerta con sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

–¡Ayaka, ¿estás bien?!– preguntó Kenjiro que llegó corriendo y casi tropezó con el pequeño que salía.

–Si... no pasó nada...– murmuró ella intentando calmar su respiración –Por favor, busca a la niña, no pude encontrarla en su habitación... Iré a despertar al otro.

–¿La que parece varoncito?

–¡Deja de decir eso que estoy de mal humor!– le advirtió saliendo, suplicando internamente que el pequeño Kousuke no diera problemas.

Al abrir la puerta lo encontró en su cama, estaba sentado sobre ella con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando sus piernas.

–¿Qué sucede?– le preguntó acercándose lentamente.

–Hay... mucha gente...– murmuró poniendo sus manos en su oídos –Hay muchas personas en la calle... demasiados– lloró más fuerte.

El orfanato se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, pero ellos vivían en plena zona residencial muy cercana a la parte comercial –Si, es un lugar muy concurrido, pero ya te acostumbrarás– acarició su cabello –. Nadie va a hacerte daño aquí, así que estas seguro...– intentó calmarlo pero él se limitó a verla completamente angustiado –. El desayuno está listo... ¿No quieres bajar y ver a tus hermanos?– preguntó notando un brillo de alegría en sus ojos rojos.

–¡Si!– asintió bajándose de la cama y corrió hacia las escaleras que daban a la planta baja.

–Será más duro de lo que esperaba...– murmuró levantándose y yendo a servirles el desayuno.

Ayano ya en la mesa observaba con curiosidad a sus nuevos hermanitos, el primero en llegar tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, era algo entre felicidad y molestia, le costaba mucho leerlo, pero ella siempre fue bastante torpe para esas cosas, así que no le dio mayor importancia... Cuando el siguiente niño llegó observó conmovida como éste le daba un fuerte abrazo al rubio y le decía que lo había extrañado, sin embargo la charla continuó, ese niño Shuuya no respondía pero el otro hablaba animadamente como si pudiera escuchar lo que pensaba.

El siguiente en llegar a la mesa fue su padre quien la abrazó por detrás apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella y suspirando derrotadamente.

–¿Qué sucede papá?

–Tu madre va a matarme...

–¿Qué rompiste...?– no estaba bromeando, conocía mejor que nadie a su padre.

–Esta vez nada, pero no encuentro a esa niña... La busqué hasta en la casa del perro del vecino, pero no está...

–¡Shuuya por favor búscala!– le suplicó Kousuke a su amigo.

–¡Ni que me importara!– exclamó éste, Ayano estaba a punto de pensar que era un descorazonado cuando lo vio correr escaleras arriba, ante su confundida mirada.

–Él la encontrará– aseguró Kousuke con su cabeza estallando por tantas voces, pero intentando dar su mejor esfuerzo –. Él casi nunca dice lo que realmente piensa– se esforzó por explicarles –. No se enojen con él, es muy bueno en realidad– les aseguró subiendo a la silla a esperar el desayuno.

–¿No dice lo que realmente piensa?– preguntó Ayano sin terminar de comprender.

–Dudo que la encuentre...– murmuró Kenjiro rascándose la cabeza nervioso, si Ayaka regresaba y la niña no estaba, sería él quien durmiera en la casa del perro esa noche.

No terminó de decir eso cuando ambos niños bajaban de la mano, de inmediato Kousuke bajó de la silla y corrió a abrazar a la niña, mientras su padre le preguntaba insistentemente dónde se había escondido, y ella respondía con voz monótona que estaba en su habitación.

Ayano los observó en silencio... Los tres se veían tristes y claramente querían estar juntos, se sentía como si fuera un intruso intentando interferir en su íntima relación, casi profanándola... Pero ella era la hermana mayor ahora, debía lograr alegrarlos... Aunque no sabía si sería capaz de tal cosa.

Después de comer el delicioso desayuno de su mamá vino la hora de jugar, era su turno, debía comenzar a hacer sentir a esos niños cómodos, incluso se había dormido tarde por estudiarse sus nombres, no quería cometer ningún error.

Ya en la sala los tres niños frente a ella se veían aún más tristes que durante el desayuno, apenas se movían y miraban los unos a los otros... Incluso el rubio quien sonreía forzadamente, tenía esa mirada llena de temor y pesar...

–¡Juguemos a algo!– exclamó alegremente juntando sus manos –¿Qué sugieren?– preguntó, sin embargo ninguno respondió, no parecían interesados en jugar... En nada en particular –Está bien, hoy me toca pensar a a mi en algo– entonces se dio cuenta de que había olvidado por completo pensar en algún juego la noche anterior, así que debía hacerlo ahora... Y no era buena para pensar las cosas en el momento.

Observó la sala, su padre había bajado una caja llena de juguetes viejos del ático que le pertenecían a ella, así que buscó entre ellos, sacó una linda muñeca que recordaba con cariño

–¿Qué tal si jugamos a las muñecas?– les preguntó, pero se arrepintió al ver la expresión del rubio... –¿Tsubomi?– le aceró la muñeca, tal vez ella si la disfrutara.

–No, gracias...– murmuró la niña mirando a otro lado, en el pasado tenía cientos de muñecas y casi no jugaba con ellas, nunca le habían interesado.

–Ahh... murmuró guardándola y buscando otra cosa –¡Ya sé, armemos algo!– exclamó sacando un juego de bloques –¿Qué tal si hacemos una casa?– nadie respondió –Ahm... ¿Recuerdan sus casas?– les preguntó con curiosidad obteniendo como respuesta tres miradas dolidas.

–N-No tenía casa...– murmuró Kousuke –Dormía en la calle... Aunque luego me dejaron hacerlo en un galpón...– contó con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Oh...– murmuró viéndolo sin saber qué responder a eso, así que miró al otro niño.

–Paso– murmuró éste esquivándole la mirada.

–¿Y tú...?– esta vez miró a Tsubomi –¿La recuerdas?– la niña asintió –¿Cómo era?

–Grande...– susurró ésta viendo el suelo.

–¡¿Qué tan grande?!– continuó preguntando, al menos estaban charlando.

–Mucho...

–¡¿Mucho como una mansión?!– preguntó emocionada a lo que la niña asintió –¡Siempre soñé con vivir en una mansión! ¡Debe ser grandioso!– le contó sonriendo ampliamente, hasta que la vio levantarse con los puños cerrados.

Tsubomi la miró con los ojos húmedos, abrió su boca, pero las palabras murieron antes de salir, después de esto huyó de la sala.

–¿Q-Qué dije...?– preguntó a los otros chicos, completamente consternada.

Shuuya se levantó sin decir nada y fue tras su hermana mientras Kousuke comenzaba a llorar quedo de nuevo –S-Su padre incendió la mansión... Ella y su hermana estaban dentro...– después de decir eso se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

–¿D-Dónde está su hermana...?– preguntó suavemente mirando el piso, también con lágrimas de culpa y tristeza agolpándose en sus ojos.

–Todos murieron...– murmuró él antes de correr fuera de la sala.

Se quedó sola sentada en el piso a un lado de los bloques desarmados, sus lágrimas cayeron inevitablemente, el primer intento había fallado rotundamente.

* * *

El segundo intento vino esa tarde, después del almuerzo ayudó a su madre a limpiar la mesa y después de ello apareció con un montón de hojas y crayones –¡Dibujemos!– exclamó sonriendo.

Ninguno de ellos respondió, Shuuya y Kousuke se limitaron a tomar las crayolas y hacer unos temerosos rayones en una de las hojas, ninguno de ellos había dibujado antes, Kousuke ni siquiera conocía las crayolas, y Shuuya sólo de verlas en casa de sus vecinos. Tsubomi por su parte dibujó lo único que le habían hecho dibujar durante su estancia en aquella mansión... Kanjis.

–¡¿A ver qué dibujaron?!– les preguntó luego de unos minutos observando sus hojas.

Tsubomi tenía su nombre y el de sus dos hermanos escrito en una hermosa caligrafía para una niña de siete años y medio, poniendo en vergüenza a la de Ayano sin saberlo. Shuuya había rayado la hoja erráticamente mezclando todos los colores de las crayolas obteniendo un lindo "Coso" marrón oscuro que no se parecía a nada conocido por la humanidad. Y Kousuke dibujó un círculo amarillo que él decía que era el sol, rodeado por rayas celestes que seguramente serían el cielo.

–¿Qué dibujaste?– le preguntó Shuuya, y ella orgullosamente mostró el perrito que había pintado con el crayón café, era probablemente el único dibujo que había aprendido a hacer.

Supo que algo andaba mal cuando Tsubomi y Shuuya giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo mirando a Kousuke preocupados. Quien se largó a llorar intensamente sobre la mesa corriendo la pasta de colores impregnada en todos los dibujos con sus lágrimas.

–¿Q-qué...?– murmuró sin entender.

–Lo extraño mucho...– sollozó el niño corriendo a su habitación a llorar abrazándose a su almohada.

Dejó que los otros dos fueran tras él sin preguntar nada más luego de que Shuuya le dedicara otra mirada de esas que sin palabras le decían " _Volviste a arruinarlo_ ".

El segundo intento fue un fracaso... Esperaba que la tercera fuera la vencida.

* * *

El resto del día se devanó los sesos, preguntas sobre el pasado no, y dibujos definitivamente, no...

Esa noche intentó leerles un cuento antes de enviarlos a dormir... Y no tuvo mejor idea que escoger " _La cenicienta_ ". No pudo avanzar más allá del inicio dónde se mencionaba la muerte de la madre de Cenicienta, ya que Shuuya le gritó que ese cuento apestaba y huyó siendo seguido por los demás luego de dedicarle una mirada cansada...

Dejó caer el libro y se quedó en el sofá donde estaba sentada con ellos, mirando por la ventana... Se sentía una inútil... Sólo arruinaba más y más las cosas con esos niños...

Tal vez... Nunca lograra ganarse ese puesto que tanta ilusión le hacía; ser la hermana mayor...

 **Continuará.**

 _Este fue un poco más corto, pero cambiamos de rumbo y eso es bueno. Los niños están un poco más grandes y Ayano tiene un duro camino por delante. Estoy intentando ser lo más fiel posible al canon, sin narrar nuevamente lo que ya se vio en los videos, manga, anime o novelas... o al menos extendiéndolo un poco, pero inevitablemente habrá cosas que no se ajustarán ya que esas versiones son un poco diferentes._

 _Por cierto, mientras editaba me surgió una duda existencial, algo que realmente no sé y tal vez alguien pueda aclararme... ¿Cuándo Seto conoce a May y la lleva a vivir con ellos es antes o después de la muerte de Ayaka? Si alguien lo sabe dígame sino voy a terminar cometiendo errores cuando llegue a eso._

 _Paso a responder comentarios:_

 _Jeffy Iha: Hola señorita trasnochadora... Muchas gracias por el comentario, y si, los tres tienen ese tipo de conciencia, Seto lo demostró al dejar ir a Kido, y Kano pronto lo hará cuando la historia avance, sin embargo esta vez le tocó a ella... Entiendo que Kano le asignará el puesto de líder más adelante para darle ánimos y la confianza que le faltaba, pero me gusta pensar que ella también se lo ganó. Y si, la vida de Kousuke será una tortura hasta que logre controlar sus poderes, igual bastante bien lo lleva (sino no haría nada por pasársela llorando todos los capítulos). Y a mi también me gustó que ellos le anduvieran atrás a Kido y la siguieran hasta el baño... Me gustó lo del baño, lo admito. Saludos._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido: En mi mente, de pequeños Kano sería el más alto de los tres y Kousuke el más bajito por temas de mala alimentación y eso, Kano sería de esos niños que en la pubertad no crecen demasiado y Seto de esos que pegan el estirón y no sabés como llegaron ahí arriba de un día al otro. Y el pobre Seto no sabe mentir, así que le debe haber costado mucho no largarse a llorar por lo feo que sabía esa cosa que Kido preparó. Kido es una sobre-protectora desde niña, creo que le queda bien ese papel y a ella le gusta. Y si, ese capítulo no fue narrado en primera persona porque había sido difícil meterme en la mente de los tres, si lo hubiera hecho lo habría narrado Tsubomi, sin embargo hay escenas que no hubieran quedado bien. De la misma forma este varía demasiado para centrarme en sólo un personaje. Muchísmas gracias por el comentario._

 _Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo._

 _Próximo capítulo: El color de los héroes._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Trekumy._


	9. Capítulo 9: El color de los héroes

**Capítulo 9: El color de los héroes.**

–Dos semanas ya…

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que esos tres niños entraron en su casa, y en todo ese tiempo las cosas simplemente no mejoraban. Realmente estaba intentándolo, con todo su empeño, buscando día a día la forma de acercarse a ellos, de cumplir su sueño de ser la hermana mayor. Sueño egoísta si lo pensaba bien…

Había esperado que el espíritu navideño ayudara, que fueran capaces de compartir con su nueva familia algo de ese cariño que sólo se demostraban entre si… Pero esa fecha había pasado como un día cualquiera, o peor aún ya que la pasaron solos, cada uno en su habitación sin importarles la cena navideña o los regalos que Santa les dejó bajo el hermoso árbol que ninguno quiso decorar con ella.

Todas las actividades que se le ocurrieron para acercarse a sus hermanos durante ese tiempo habían fallado miserablemente, algunas terminaban con uno de ellos molesto, llorando o huyendo, otras simplemente les eran indiferentes y no se prestaban a jugar, y las pocas que parecieron atraerles tampoco habían salido bien… Como esa vez que jugaron al " _D_ _ígalo con mímica_ ", y ninguno de ellos entendió el chiste del juego, ya que Kousuke adivinaba todas las palabras al instante.

Ese día descubrió que su hermanito peli-negro podía leer la mente… O algo así le explicaron sus padres cuando corrió a contarles acerca de la habilidad del pequeño… Y no sólo era él, su hermana podía desaparecer de la vista de cualquiera y pasar así durante horas, y su otro hermano sólo sabía mentir, aunque esta última no le parecía una gran habilidad.

Le dijeron que se trataba de algo relacionado con esos ojos rojos que ellos tenían, pero no lo entendió bien, sólo le quedó claro que no debía contárselo a nadie fuera de la familia o los niños tendrían muchos problemas.

Se levantó de su cama, apenas había despertado minutos atrás, pero tanto pensar en esa situación ya la había agotado, y luego de arreglarse un poco, bajó a la cocina.

–Hola mamá– la saludó sonriendo, pese a ello su tristeza no pasó desapercibida para Ayaka.

–Buenos días Ayano… Sigues preocupada por ellos, ¿verdad?– le preguntó dejando de hacer el desayuno por un momento para dedicarle toda su atención a su hija.

–Lo he intentado todo…– murmuró después de asentir –Creo que me daré por vencida…

–Ayano…– su madre caminó hacia ella secando sus manos –Tú no eres así… No eres el tipo de chica que se rinde fácilmente…– aseguró poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

–Es que…– exhaló tristemente –Siento que mis intentos han dañado su relación…– confesó con angustia obteniendo la mirada sorprendida de su madre –Cuando llegaron no se separaban, pero ahora están distantes de todo… Apenas si hablan entre sí…

Ayaka no quiso reforzar las sospechas de su hija contándole que ella también sentía como los tres niños se marchitaban poco a poco, como si estar en esa casa les hubiera quitado todo lo que su vida en el orfanato no pudo –Lidiar con niños no es fácil… Lamento no poder ayudarte, ya te dije todas las ideas que se me han ocurrido, pero tal vez conozcas a alguien que tenga hermanitos y pueda darte un consejo…

–Alguien que tenga hermanos…– murmuró pensativa –¡Si, si hay alguien!– asintió recobrando algo de esperanza –¡Creo que tiene una hermana de la misma edad que ellos!

–¡Pero qué conveniente! Entonces inténtalo de esa forma– le sonrió.

Esa misma tarde llamó a esa persona.

–Por favor necesito que vengas mañana a mi casa… Si, si es muy necesario– asintió mientras los niños sentados en silencio la observaban –Jeje… lo siento si es una molestia… Te lo recompensaré de alguna forma… ¡Pero pensaré en algo!– Luego de unos intentos más logró convencer a esa persona y colgó el teléfono girándose para encarar a los tres –Mañana tendremos una visita muy especial– les aseguró sonriendo ampliamente recibiendo como respuesta esas miradas vacías de sentimiento… Odiaba que la vieran de esa forma.

* * *

Los tres niños estaban sentados en el sofá grande en silencio observando a esa persona cuya visita emocionaba tanto a Ayano. Mientras que esa persona sentada frente a ellos, a un lado de ella... Simplemente estaba ahí viéndolos sin expresión en su rostro.

–¿Podrías decirme de nuevo qué esperabas que sucediera?– le preguntó él volteando a verla.

–Shintaro, tú tienes una hermana pequeña, ¿verdad?– le preguntó sonriendo nerviosamente al ver que su plan se iba a pique –Sabes como tratar a los niños, ¿no?

Lo vio levantar una ceja –¿De verdad me ves cara de buen hermano?

–P-Pues…– tal vez había cometido un error –Yo creo que tu hermanita debe quererte mucho– aseguró.

–De nuevo te equivocaste– comentó tranquilamente volviendo a mirar a los niños –. ¿Has intentado llevarlos a un parque o una feria?

–N-No les gusta demasiado el exterior… Ni los lugares con muchas personas…

–¿Juguetes?

–No les interesan…

–¿Películas?

–Tampoco…– aún recordaba el desastre cuando puso el DVD de Bambi.

–¿Dulces?

–¡No puedo entretener niños dándoles dulces!– exclamó frustrada –Además les saldrán caries.

–Al menos se mantendrán callados mientras tengan la boca llena…– se encogió de hombros.

–¡No quiero que estén callados! ¡Quiero que lo pasen bien!– no solía molestarse con facilidad, pero la situación actual sumada a la actitud de Shintaro estaban sacándola de sus casillas.

–No puedes obligar a nadie a pasarla bien…– murmuró él dejándola sin palabras.

¿Obligarlos...? ¿Eso estaba intentando hacer? Esas palabras la hicieron sentir aún peor, él tenía esa increíble habilidad para hacer sentir mal a los demás muy fácilmente –Creo… que tienes razón… Lamento haberte hecho venir para esto…– murmuró sin atreverse a mirarlo a él o a los niños.

–Si no necesitas algo más de mi, me voy– avisó poniéndose de pie.

–Gracias por venir… Nos vemos en la escuela…

–Si, hasta pronto– se despidió y se marchó.

Sumergida en su depresión ni siquiera intentó acompañarlo. Tiempo después sabría que seis meses antes su padre había muerto por salvar a su hija, y él se sentía el peor hermano del mundo por no haber sido capaz de apoyarla en esos momentos. Definitivamente esa había sido una mala idea, pero él era tan reservado que nunca pudo imaginarlo.

–Lo siento…– murmuró una vez más a los niños aunque sin levantar la mirada, y se fue también, dejándolos solos en la sala.

Tres miradas fugaces se cruzaron…

* * *

El último día del año había llegado, esa noche toda la familia salió al jardín para disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales, fue la primer vez que vio una pequeña sonrisa sincera en el rostro de esos niños.

El día siguiente las hojas y los crayones regresaron, pero esta vez dibujaron las luces que vieron la noche anterior, y en esta ocasión todo salió bien… Esa noche se durmió con una sonrisa, luego de mirar una vez más los tres hermosos dibujos que ellos realizaron, ahora descansando en ese panel de corcho de su habitación donde colgaba todos los recuerdos bonitos. El año había comenzado bastante bien, seguramente era un buen augurio.

* * *

Esa mañana bajó a saludar a su madre como siempre.

–Buenos días mamá– la abrazó por la cintura con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días cariño, estás muy feliz hoy– comentó la mujer respondiendo el abrazo.

–Si, creo que las cosas están mejorando– aseguró ella separándose para sonreírle aún más.

–Me alegra muchísimo escuchar eso… ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a tus hermanos? En un minuto saldré a comprar unas cosas, estaré para la hora del almuerzo, el desayuno ya está servido, confío en que puedas ocuparte de ellos un rato.

Ayano asintió –Si mamá, ve tranquila– y corrió a la habitación de Tsubomi.

Pero al llegar notó la puerta entre-abierta, y voces saliendo desde dentro. Sabía que no estaba bien espiar, pero miró por la apertura intentando no hacer ruido para no ser descubierta.

–¡¿Por qué me dan regalos?!– escuchó decir a Tsubomi viendo la piedrita con forma de corazón que le ofrecía Kousuke y la flor amarilla que Shuuya tenía en su mano.

–¡Porque es tu cumpleaños!– exclamó Kousuke –En los cumpleaños se regalan cosas, ¿verdad?– preguntó viendo a su amigo quien negó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Él dice que si– lo señaló.

–Sólo es una fecha… no es importante…– murmuró Tsubomi.

–¡Claro que no lo es!– aseguró Shuuya antes de darse un puñetazo muy fuerte en el rostro ante la expresión asustada de los otros dos –¡Quise decir que si es importante porque hoy festejamos que tú naciste!– explicó mientras Kousuke asentía muchas veces.

–Gracias…– susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos y ellos la abrazaron exclamando un " _Feliz cumpleaños_ " bastante bien sincronizado.

Se alejó unos pasos de la puerta con una mano en su pecho.

– _Cielos… ¡Lo olvidé por completo!_ – pensó sintiendo el peso de la culpa.

Dos de enero, sus padres se lo habían dicho unos días atrás… ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor olvida los cumpleaños? Estaba pensando en huir de la ciudad, meterse a un templo budista, y dedicarse a orar lo que le quedara de vida por tan gran error, cuando Tsubomi abrió la puerta y se quedó viéndola sorprendida por encontrarla ahí.

–¡Ahh! Ho-Hola…– la saludó forzando una sonrisa –Venía a despertarte... ¡Y saludarte por tu cumpleaños por supuesto!– sonó tan forzado, nunca había sido buena mintiendo.

–Gracias– fueron las débiles palabras de Tsubomi, quien llevaba la piedrita en una mano y la flor en la otra.

–¿Esos fueron tus regalos?– le preguntó obteniendo un asentimiento –Si pones la flor en agua durará mucho más– le recomendó.

–Tienes razón– volvió a asentir Tsubomi corriendo por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Una vez que su hermana se perdió de vista ella exhaló tristemente.

–Tsubomi no se enojará por eso– escuchó la voz de Kousuke quien junto a Shuuya la miraban.

Por estúpido que pudiera resultar, en ese momento comprendió las consecuencias de tener un hermanito que lee la mente.

–Soy una hermana horrible… lo sé…– murmuró poniendo una mano en su rostro.

El sonido de pasitos apurados por la escalera seguido del de un vaso rompiéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos y antes de darse cuenta tanto ella como sus hermanos estaban corriendo hacia el lugar del cual se escuchó el grito de la niña. Era más grande y rápida que los demás, por lo que fue la primera en llegar al pie de la escalera y levantar a Tsubomi quien había caído sobre el vaso.

–Tranquila…– le susurró abrazándola mientras tomaba el bracito cortado y con vidrios incrustados sin saber bien qué hacer.

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de su hermana, ella intentaba no quejarse o sollozar pero claramente estaba muy adolorida, y ahora se daba cuenta del tajo en su mejilla.

–¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ!– gritó asustada, sus padres eran quienes curaban sus heridas cuando pequeña, pero nadie respondió, entonces recordó que su padre trabajaba en el colegio ese día y su madre acababa de salir.

Estaban solos en la casa... Tsubomi herida, Kousuke llorando asustado, Shuuya estático en su sitio sin decir palabra, y ella abrazando a su hermana sin saber qué hacer...

¡Era hora de comportarse como una hermana mayor!

–¡Shuuya! ¡Trae el botiquín del baño!– le pidió consiguiendo que el niño reaccionara y corriera a cumplir con su pedido –Kousuke, ven conmigo, vamos al sofá– le indicó poniéndose de pie con Tsubomi en brazos y caminando hacia la sala –Ten cuidado con los trozos de vidrio, no vayas a pisarlos.

Él asintió y siguió a sus hermanas con cuidado, una vez que Shuuya llegó con el botiquín ella se dispuso a curarla. Podría decir que le dolía más a ella cada trozo de vidrio que retiraba de la piel de su hermanita, le partía el alma escuchar esos gemidos reprimidos que salían de ella cuando desinfectaba sus heridas antes de vendarlas, sin embargo luego de varios minutos terminó.

Limpió la escalera con cuidado, debía quitar cada fragmento de vidrio para evitar otro accidente, mientras ordenaba escuchaba las voces de sus hermanos desde la sala.

–¿Te duele?– ese era el inconfundible tono de voz risueño de Shuuya.

–Un poco...– murmuró Tsubomi –Por favor Kousuke, ya no llores, estoy bien...

–Es... que me asusté mucho– podía escucharse los sollozos del niño.

–Kousuke es un tonto– escuchó decir al otro niño.

–Puedo golpearte con mi otro brazo– le advirtió Tsubomi.

–¡No me das miedo jajaja!

–¡Por favor no peleen!

Sonrió para si misma, escucharlos gritar y reír la llenaba de felicidad y orgullo... Orgullo porque ahora si se sentía como la hermana mayor.

* * *

Pero nada dura para siempre, y la situación volvió rápidamente a ser la de antes, así que pocos días después estaban nuevamente en la sala... Los tres niños sentados en el suelo en silencio y ella intentando animarlos de alguna forma.

–¿Tampoco quieren cantar...?– preguntó finalmente sentándose en el piso resignada – _¿Por qué no pueden actuar como niños normales...?_ – pensó tristemente.

–Porque... no lo somos...– murmuró Kousuke –No somos niños normales...– aclaró luego de que ella lo viera confundida.

–¡Y-Yo no quise decir eso...!– exclamó, nuevamente había metido la pata.

–Pero es verdad...– esta vez fue Tsubomi quien habló.

–Somos monstruos...– declaró Shuuya viéndola fijamente con sus ojos brillando en ese rojo intenso, y esta vez... no era una mentira.

–¡E-Eso no es verdad!– negó de inmediato, pero algo en esos tres pares de ojos rojos que la observaban la hicieron callar.

–Estos ojos... nos hacen monstruos...– sollozó Kousuke.

–No entiendo por qué nos trajeron aquí, estábamos bien en el orfanato...– murmuró Shuuya.

–Sólo le estamos causando problemas a Ayano y sus padres, no deberíamos estar aquí como si fuéramos niños normales...– fueron las palabras de Tsubomi.

–¡Eso no es verdad!– se puso de pie de inmediato –¡Ustedes no son monstruos y el rojo de sus ojos es lindo!

–Odio el color rojo...– dijeron los tres en perfecta sincronía.

Se quedó unos segundos viéndolos, tomando consciencia de lo que estaban sufriendo esos niños... Alguien les había inculcado que no eran normales, que eran monstruos... Y mientras ella intentaba animarlos sólo los hacía sentir peor, ya que ellos la veían como alguien a quien le causaban problemas.

–¡No deberían!– exclamó finalmente sonriéndoles y corrió a uno de los estantes tomando unos tomos de comics viejos –¡El rojo brillante es el color de los héroes!– aseguró poniendo las revistas en el piso frente a ellos, en todas se veían súper-héroes en cuya vestimenta predominaba el color rojo.

–¿Héroes...?– preguntó Shuuya gateando hasta una de las revistas para verla más cerca.

Kousuke la miraba con una pizca de emoción en su rostro, pero Tsubomi continuaba reticente, viendo los tomos frente a ella sin decir palabra.

–¡Los héroes son fuertes y tienen poderes como ustedes!– continuó contándoles.

–¿Poderes?– preguntó Kousuke cada vez más emocionado –¿Crees que somos fuertes?– ella asintió sonriéndole.

–¿Mentir es un poder?– preguntó Shuuya.

–Ehh... si... ¡Si que lo es!– asintió sin creerlo realmente, pero eso ahora no importaba –¡Ya lo sé!– gritó con tanta emoción que los tres dieron un salto asustados –¡Ya regreso no se muevan!

Sin esperar respuesta corrió a su habitación y tomó una bufanda roja, su padre se la regaló por su cumpleaños, pero nunca la usaba porque era demasiado grande y llamativa, sin embargo en esta ocasión era perfecta.

Apareció frente a ellos con la bufanda ajustada en su cuello tal como uno de esos súper-héroes haciendo incluso una de sus poses de batalla.

–¡Hey, mírenme! ¡Parecemos una organización secreta!– Exclamó observando satisfecha esa mirada de emoción en el rostro de los tres...

Entonces si había algo... Una cosa en el mundo que era capaz de emocionarlos... Pero no podía quedarse allí o todo acabaría quedando en la nada como sus otros intentos.

Se arrodilló frente a ellos viéndolos con complicidad –Este será nuestro secreto...– les susurró –No debemos decírselo a nadie– acompañó estas palabras con el clásico gesto de poner el dedo índice frente a sus labios –. Shh...– susurró viendo como ellos asentían e imitaban el gesto.

Esa tarde a escondidas de sus hermanos abordó a su padre.

–¡Papá sé que es tarde pero necesito algo de dinero y que me lleves al centro comercial ahora!– le resultó muy graciosa la cara que puso su Kenjiro, ella no era el tipo de niña que pidiera cosas y menos que quisiera molestar a sus padres por un antojo.

–¿Es muy urgente, Ayano? Papá está cansado... y mantener tres bocas más va a dejarme en la ruina.

–¡Si lo haces no le diré a mamá sobre el experimento fallido que resultó ser ácido, derramado sobre sus rosas favoritas!

–¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!– chilló aterrado –Está bien... me tienes...– murmuró derrotado tomando su abrigo y billetera.

El día siguiente los tres agentes secretos recibieron sus uniformes, tres sudaderas que no tenían nada de particular, sólo que las tres eran diferentes y cada una representaba un poco la personalidad de sus hermanos... No había encontrado nada mejor en el centro comercial, sin embargo para ellos significaban mucho... Se notaba claramente en sus rostros...

Una de ellas púrpura, sus colores eran vivos y vibrantes, perfectos para encontrar más fácilmente a su hermanita. La otra completamente blanca, ideal para el niño más sincero y puro que hubiera conocido. Y la tercera negra con puntos blancos y sus colores invertidos del lado del revés, como su hermano que por dentro era totalmente diferente a lo que demostraba en el exterior.

–Ayano, por favor encárgate de regar las plantas de la casa– le pidió su madre desde la cocina.

–Ohh... parece que tenemos nuestra primer misión– le dijo a sus hermanos quienes asintieron emocionados.

–Shuuya y Kousuke encárguense de la planta baja, Tsubomi y yo nos ocuparemos del piso de arriba– sugirió, de alguna forma se había auto-proclamado la comandante de esa organización secreta, sin embargo a ninguno de ellos parecía molestarle.

Después de esta vinieron muchas otras misiones, misiones que no hacían más que unirlos... Disfrutaba profundamente de conocer a sus hermanos, sus personalidades, su gustos e intereses.

* * *

Una de esas noches lograron finalmente ver una película juntos. Era algo tarde así que Kousuke se quedó dormido con la cabeza en su regazo, Tsubomi y Shuuya se habían dormido juntos, recostados hombro con hombro. Sonrió al verlos en esa actitud tan tierna mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kousuke.

–Te quiero, hermana...– murmuró él aún dormido acomodándose mejor en su regazo.

Si eso no era la felicidad... ¿Qué lo era...?

 **Continuará.**

 _Hola gente... Perdón por la demora y el capítulo tan corto... Fue bastante más complicado para mi que los anteriores y quedó bastante peor también. Quería representar bien como los pequeños se sentían incómodos en esa casa "normal" con esa hermana que intentaba alegrarlos cuando sólo le causaban problemas. Pero me topé con que la mente de Ayano al contrario de lo que se pudiera pensar es bastante... compleja._

 _Por otra parte agradezco los comentarios, respecto a lo que pregunté en el anterior me topé con la sorpresa de encontrar dos respuestas opuestas... Así que me quedé en las mismas, estuve averiguando y en los lugares que encontré una cronología dicen que Seto conoce a Mary antes que Ayaka muera, así que supongo que me guiaré por ella. (Aunque me gustaba más la otra opción)._

 _Ahora si paso a responder comentarios:_

 _Jeffy Iha: Hola, y si, a mi también me molesta ese cuento... No sé, el príncipe es un idiota, ¿no podía recordar el rostro de la chica de quien se enamoró? Me caían bien las hermanastras... u.u. Creo que de los tres Seto es el más adorable y adoptable, y ellos sólo querían uno para sus estudios, pero son buena gente así que terminaron adoptándolos a todos. Menos mal que no eran las 10 serpientes las que estaban en el orfanato... Eso habría sido gracioso. Respecto a los chicos del orfanato... No sé si llamarlo hipocresía... creo que al cara de sapo le terminó gustando la fantasmita... No sé... son hipótesis mías. Y los niños son sinceros... Supongo que si se comportaron así es porque así lo sintieron en el momento... Muchísimas gracias por el comentario. Saludos._

 _ Anónimo: Muchas gracias por la información, igual estoy casi segura de que quien muere cuando ellos tienen 14 es Ayano, Ayaka muere un año antes así que ellos tendrían 13. Pero de todas formas sí es luego del encuentro con Mary. _

_ Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Si, los niños son inocentes y por más que se dejen llevar en sus "juegos", a la hora de la verdad saben lo que realmente es importante. En este capítulo como esperabas Ayano logró ganarse el cariño de sus tres hermanos, me hubiera gustado que quedara más dulce, pero no fue un capítulo fácil. Y respecto al tema de Mary en los dos lugares que averigüé fue antes de la muerte de Ayaka, me gustaba más tu teoría, pero no puedo ir tanto contra el canon... Un poquito si, pero ya me enteré de que fue después así que así será. Besos y muchísimas gracias por el comentario._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo._

 _Próximo capítulo: El poder de salvar corazones -Seto-_

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Trekumy._


	10. Capítulo10: El poder de salvar corazones

**Capítulo 10: El poder de salvar corazones.**

" _Querido diario:_

 _Hoy es la primera vez que escribo en ti, espero que nos llevemos muy bien. Mis hermanas me han enseñado a escribir todo este tiempo, y ahora que siento que ya sé, puedo contarte mi vida, estoy emocionado, siempre quise tener un diario como Ayano, aunque ella dice que es algo íntimo que no debe mostrarse a nadie yo se lo mostraré todos los días para que me corrija las faltas._

 _Tengo muchas cosas para contarte, por ejemplo que al fin tengo padres, sigo sin saber qué le pasó a mis papás de nacimiento, pero soy muy muy feliz recibiendo esos cálidos abrazos de mamá y jugando con papá, es muuuuy alto, es genial ser cargado en sus hombros. Desearía poder ser tan alto como él cuando grande._

 _Y tengo tres hermanos, Ayano es mi hermana mayor, ella es muy dulce y pasa mucho tiempo jugando con nosotros, la quiero muchísimo. Tsubomi y Shuuya, mis mejores amigos ahora también son mis hermanos, soy muy feliz cada día al despertar porque sé que podré jugar con ellos antes o después de la escuela._

 _Porque yo no voy a la escuela, lo intenté pero hay demasiadas personas en ese enorme edificio, no lo soporté, el tercer día me desmayé y mis hermanos convencieron a nuestros padres para que no me llevaran más. Ahora son ellos quienes me enseñan y hacemos juntos las tareas que les envían... Incluso las de Ayano que va a cursos superiores._

 _Tengo una última cosa para decirte pero no le digas a nadie, soy parte de una organización secreta. Hacemos misiones y somos geniales, incluso nos llamamos por nuestros nombres clave: El mío es Seto._

 _Todo es muy divertido, ojalá se quedara así para siempre._

 _Kousuke Seto."_

Cerró su diario y miró el reloj que había en el escritorio, en esos meses había avanzado mucho, no sólo había aprendido a escribir, ahora también podía leer la hora. Aún faltaban dos horas para que sus hermanos regresaran de la escuela así que bajó al laboratorio de sus padres donde se encontraba Ayaka.

–Mamá, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- le preguntó entrando con cuidado de no pisar ningún papel importante, el piso estaba repleto de ellos.

–Kousuke- se giró para verlo con esa linda sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba –, ¿no preferirías ir a jugar o mirar la televisión?

–Me gusta hacer esas cosas con mis hermanos, pero aún falta para que regresen...

–Entiendo que estés aburrido, pero ahora estoy intentando traducir unos documentos, no puedo jugar contigo.

–Entiendo- asintió sonriéndole –. Sólo quiero ayudar a mamá con su trabajo.

Ella sonrió conmovida acariciando su cabello –Eres un buen niño... ¿Ya ordenaste tu habitación?- preguntó y él asintió –Entonces tal vez podrías ordenar la de Shuuya, la última vez casi no logro abrir la puerta por tantas cosas tiradas en el piso.

–¡Si, eso haré!- asintió feliz por tener una misión –Dejo su ropa sucia en el canasto, ¿verdad?

–Por favor.

Luego de abrazar a su madre fue al cuarto de su hermano, Shuuya era muy desordenado así que seguro le llevaría mucho tiempo, pero era feliz si con eso aliviaba un poco el trabajo de su mamá.

* * *

Disfrutaba mucho hacer la tarea con sus hermanos y escuchar sobre sus días.

–¡La maestra es tonta!- exclamó Shuuya girando el lápiz entre sus dedos –Hoy me castigó...

–¡No es tonta!- lo corrigió Tsubomi levantando la cabeza de su cuaderno –Te castiga porque molestas a los demás.

–¡A ti no te castiga porque ni siquiera sabe que estás allí!

–Chicos no peleen- les pidió Ayano.

–¡Pero es verdad! Hoy incluso le puso la falta...- contó ganándose un codazo directo a las costillas de su hermana.

–¡Kido no lo golpees!- exclamó Ayano sabiendo que llamarlos por sus nombres clave lograba que se comportaran bien... Todos sabían que como miembros de la organización secreta debían cuidarse los unos a los otros... Esa era la primer regla.

–Lo siento...- murumuró la aludida volviendo a sus ejercicios de matemática.

–Y Kano, discúlpate con ella por hacerla sentir mal.

–Lo siento...- murmuró él acercándose más a su hermana –Ahí va un cinco- señaló la hoja.

–Pero la maestra dijo que se hacía así...

–¿No te dije que la maestra es tonta?- preguntó él sonriendo ganándose una mirada llena de molestia –Piénsalo, si tienes catorce manzanas y les quitas nueve...- puso sus dedos junto a cuatro de los de ella y juntos contaron la cantidad de manzanas a quitar y luego las que quedarían.

Ayano y Seto los miraban sonriendo, ellos peleaban mucho pero siempre terminaban ayudándose mutuamente.

–Seto, ¿necesitas que te ayude con algo?- le preguntó su hermana mayor.

–¡Si!- exclamó sacando un cuaderno verde –¿Me corriges los errores?- le pidió entregándoselo.

–Oh... tu diario- lo miró con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba –. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que yo lo lea?- él asintió en respuesta –Está bien- le sonrió abriéndolo y poniéndose a trabajar en ello.

–¡Vamos a jugar Seto!- sintió como Kano tiraba de su brazo –¡Ya me aburrí de la tarea de la maestra tonta!

–Pero si no la terminas la maestra volverá a castigarte...

–Lo hará de todas formas así que vamos...- se dejó conducir escaleras arriba a la habitación de su hermano.

–¿A qué quieres jugar?- preguntó cuando el rubio cerró la puerta.

–Todos siguen ignorándola...- murmuró sentándose en su cama –¿Qué puedo hacer...?

Su hermano también había crecido mucho en esos seis meses viviendo en la casa, sobre todo en cuanto a controlar sus poderes, aún le costaba pero ya era capaz de mantener una conversación más o menos sincera con cualquiera dentro de la familia.

–Pues... el poder de Tsubomi se sale de control cuando está nerviosa o rodeada por extraños... No creo que podamos hacer algo para evitarlo...- le dijo sinceramente, a él también le preocupaba su hermanita.

–Pero... Está muy sola... Deberías verla en clase...- murmuró con tristeza –Incluso escuché a algunos hablando de que había un fantasma, porque uno de los pupitres estaba siempre vacío, ¡y era su pupitre! Creo que ella también lo escuchó... sus ojos brillaban mucho, como si estuviera a punto de llorar...

–Entonces... No la dejes sola- le recomendó lo único que se le ocurrió –. Estoy seguro de que si permaneces a su lado, ambos podrán hacer amigos.

–Podría ser... si así logro que no se sienta sola entonces estaré todo el tiempo a su lado ¡Lo quiera o no!- exclamó emocionado y decidido.

–Bueno... Tampoco tan así...- murmuró arrepintiéndose un poco de su consejo, pero su hermano no estaba escuchándolo.

–Ahora sí, vamos a jugar- Kano se bajó de la cama y sacó unas canicas de su mochila –. Hoy le gané muchas a esos niños de tercero, te daré la mitad- le entregó algunas.

–Son lindas...- comentó viendo sus colores –Pero no sé como se juega...

–Ven, yo te enseñaré.

El resto de la tarde jugaron juntos, Kano era un gran amigo y siempre la pasaba muy bien a su lado. Esa noche le contaría a su diario del nuevo juego que aprendió y cuanto se había divertido.

* * *

Dos años habían pasado y cada quince de agosto desde que llegó sucedía lo mismo... Despertaba de madrugada por una horrible pesadilla... A pesar de lo feliz que era en esa casa nunca olvidaría a su amigo de la infancia. Secaba sus mejillas de las lágrimas que había dejado caer en sueños y entonces el llanto y gritos desesperantes de sus hermanos venían a él...

Ellos también sufrían, ellos sufrían demasiado en esas fechas aunque no lo demostraran. Y como cada año se levantaba de su cama y los visitaba...

La habitación de Kido estaba en penumbras, por más que lo intentara no podía verla por ningún lado... Sabía que estaba allí, la había escuchado momentos antes, sin embargo al entrar ella desapareció su presencia por completo... Ya no podía ni escuchar sus pensamientos.

Exhaló tristemente, nunca pudo entender por qué de los tres, ella era la que más se aislaba en esas fechas... Como aquella vez en el orfanato cuando cuidó de él y su hermano sin mencionar en ningún momento su propio dolor...

–Aunque no pueda verte sé que estás ahí Tsubomi... Y que estás recordando cosas dolorosas... Me gustaría darte un abrazo... Y también recibir uno- susurró lo último –. Estaré esperando a que te sientas lista...- se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de él.

La abrazó sin mediar palabra, no eran necesarias, ambos sollozaron unos minutos hasta finalmente sentirse un poco mejor... Con el paso de los años los recuerdos seguían allí, pero eran menos dolorosos... O al menos, más soportables.

–Shuuya también está mal... ¿verdad?- le preguntó ella con su rostro aún enterrado en el hombro del chico.

–Si... ¿Vamos con él...?- la sintió asentir.

Al llegar a la habitación de su hermano, pudieron ver que la luz estaba encendida, Tsubomi fue quien abrió y la primera en entrar, ella siempre era la más valiente de los dos... Y siempre era quien resistía los ataques de Shuuya...

Si, sus ataques... En esa fecha él simplemente, se volvía loco...

Al entrar tras su hermana lo vio rayando violentamente uno de sus cuadernos de la escuela.

–¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó Tsubomi adelantándose y quitándole el cuaderno antes de que lo destruyera por completo.

–¡Hago la tarea! ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Qué más?!- ahí estaba de nuevo esa risa desquiciada, esa que había podido controlar a la perfección con el correr del tiempo excepto en esa fecha tan especial.

–Shuuya...- murmuró acongojado, podía escuchar claramente los gritos desesperados en su interior, él recordaba claramente cada detalle de aquel día en que esos maleantes asesinaron a su madre.

Tsubomi no podía escucharlos, pero sabía que estaban allí... Se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, tenía que ser así, ya que él intentaba soltarse violentamente.

Se apresuró a abrazarlo también, sintiendo como él intentaba empujarlos lejos, normalmente era Tsubomi quien soportaba esos arranques sola, pero Shuuya cada día era más fuerte y él no podía simplemente quedarse viendo como su hermano se arriesgaba a lastimarla sin quererlo.

Poco a poco el rubio fue cediendo y sus forcejeos se hicieron más débiles hasta que comenzó a llorar –Extraño a mi mamá...- sollozó.

–Y yo a mi hermana...- murmuró Tsubomi permitiéndose llorar un poco más.

–Ojalá ese día me hubiera quedado encerrado con mi amigo... Él seguiría vivo...- sollozó Kousuke quien no había dejado de derramar lágrimas desde que despertó.

–Odio a esos tipos... Y me odio a mi mismo por no haber podido salvar a mi mamá...

–Mi padre me odiaba... Si yo no hubiera nacido tal vez él no habría quemado la casa y... Mi hermana seguiría con vida...

Eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que ellos hablaban de esas cosas, en las que se desahogaban y dejaban salir esa culpa que tenían dentro.

–Pero... si no hubieras nacido... Nosotros lo habríamos pasado muy mal en ese orfanato- murmuró en respuesta a las palabras de la chica –. Todo lo que nos pasó fue horrible, pero al menos pudimos conocernos...

–Supongo...- murmuró Shuuya –Que no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero... Podemos disfrutar de lo bueno que tenemos... Gracias a lo que pasó conocimos a nuestra hermana mayor...

–Y tenemos una familia que nos quiere...- asintió Tsubomi –Y somos parte de una organización secreta...

Los tres asintieron viéndose –Kido, Kano... tenemos una misión nocturna- les susurró Kousuke ganándose la atención de los otros dos –. Síganme...- se levantó y en puntitas los tres recorrieron el pasillo sin hacer ruido.

Ayano despertó al intentar girar en su cama pero no pudiendo ya algo se lo impedía, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con sus tres hermanos durmiendo a su lado, todos abrazados a ella. Sonrió volviendo a dormirse aunque sin comprender en qué momento habían subido a su cama sin despertarla... " _¿Serán ninjas?_ " fue su último pensamiento consciente esa madrugada.

* * *

Cuatro largos años habían pasado desde que los Tateyama los habían adoptado, cuatro años en los cuales crecieron y maduraron, se sentía orgulloso de su familia, sus padres eran geniales, sus hermanos eran los mejores hermanos del mundo...

Y él continuaba sin poder controlar sus poderes...

No podía entenderlo, sus hermanos lo habían logrado, a Tsubomi aún le costaba un poco, pero había hecho grandes avances, y Shuuya incluso había conseguido controlar su apariencia a voluntad, aún toscamente y no duraba demasiado, pero se había convertido en algo así como un mago que podía verse como una chica, un gatito o un tractor en el momento que lo quisiera.

Sin embargo esas voces seguían en su cabeza, gritando... torturándolo...

Ese día era la despedida en el colegio de sus hermanos, ellos al fin pasarían al primer año de secundaria y por supuesto querían ver a su familia en esa fiesta... A toda su familia...

Shuuya era el más insistente en qué fuera, incluso le dijo que debía tomarlo como una misión. Pero él simplemente no podía, habría demasiada gente... Demasiados pensamientos, sabía que no lo soportaría y no quería arruinarle el día a todos con uno de sus ataques de pánico.

Así que la familia se fue dejándolo solo... Se sintió mal por la mirada de decepción que su hermano le dedicó... Sabía bien que él buscaba ayudarlo, exponerlo a sus miedos porque era la única forma de que superara esa condición que lo mantenía encerrado entre cuatro paredes durante años. Pero no podía...

 _No podía..._

 _Aunque quisiera..._

 _El miedo era más fuerte..._

 _Seguía siendo un cobarde..._

En aquella época años atrás... Su cobardía y debilidad le habían quitado a su mejor amigo. ¿Y si la historia se volvía a repetir?

Aterrado hasta lo más profundo de su ser, temió que su familia al igual que su amigo en aquella ocasión de pronto desapareciera de su vida por su culpa... Por su cobardía.

Atravesó la puerta de entrada después de tanto tiempo y corrió hacia la calle, iría tras ellos y se comportaría como un buen hermano, como uno valiente. Corrió aún sin saber el camino mientras su cerebro intentaba resistir el aluvión de pensamientos que lo atacaban.

Pero todo se volvió insoportable muy rápidamente, continuó corriendo olvidando su objetivo inicial, intentando escapar de esas personas, esas palabras, esos pensamientos... esos malos deseos que lo hacían llorar y gritar. Cerró sus ojos, no podía respirar... Nada tenía sentido...

Nada lo tuvo hasta que esas voces se calmaron...

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron, no sabía donde estaba... Era una especie de bosque... Era pacífico y las voces se escuchaban lejanas...

–Creo que estoy perdido...- murmuró aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vagó por el bosque durante horas, cayó algunas veces, fue perseguido por animales que querían comérselo... Lo sabía... Podía entender lo que decían. Fue toda una aventura digna de contársela a sus nietos, aunque en esos momentos no se sentía emocionado en absoluto... sobre todo cuando comenzó a atardecer y la soledad volvió a ganarle...

Él no era valiente... Por eso siempre se quedaba solo, si hubiera aceptado ir con ellos nada de eso hubiera sucedido... Su familia debía estar preocupada... Y él se sentía terriblemente asustado...

En ese momento el celular vibró en su bolsillo, casi había olvidado cuando lo tomó antes de salir... Su padre les había comprado esos aparatos para mantenerlos en contacto, él sólo lo usaba para escuchar música, así era más fácil ahuyentar las voces del exterior, pero hasta ese momento se percató de que hubiera podido llamar a alguien usándolo.

–Ho-Hola...- aunque lo intentó no pudo evitar que su voz se entrecortara por las lágrimas.

–¡Kousuke! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- era Tsubomi, se escuchaba bastante alterada, lo cual no era normal en ella, sin embargo la comprendía.

–En... Algún lugar, parece un bosque...- sollozó, aunque estuviera en comunicación con ellos, no tenía idea de dónde estaba como para explicarles.

–¿Un bosque...?- la escuchó murmurar –No sabemos de ningún bosque cerca...- dijo después de unos segundos.

Escuchó un " _¡No puedo creer que se haya perdido!_ " lejano, era la voz de su hermano, sentencia que Tsubomi respondió con un claro y alterado " _¡Cállate es tu culpa por todo lo que le dijiste!_ ".

–N-No es culpa de na...- dejó de hablar al no escuchar más sonidos.

Observó la pantalla... Su teléfono había perdido la señal –¡N-No puede estar pasando!- exclamó aún más aterrado.

La noche caía lentamente y él seguía caminando viendo la pantalla, en un intento por encontrar señal. Podía imaginarse la preocupación de su madre y el rostro de su padre... Podía imaginar a Ayano llorando por su culpa, incluso tenía una idea muy certera de los golpes que Shuuya estaría recibiendo de parte de Tsubomi.

Ojalá pudiera volver y disculparse con todos por las molestias...

Agotado, finalmente se sentó bajo un árbol y sin poder evitarlo luego de un rato se quedó dormido esperando que no apareciera ningún otro animal salvaje durante la noche.

El resplandor del sol en su rostro lo despertó... Miró a su alrededor, entonces no había sido un sueño... Estaba perdido, hambriento, había preocupado a su familia por una noche entera, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía como regresar.

Caminó nuevamente buscando algo de señal, pero cuanto más se internaba en ese bosque más perdido se sentía. Y tal vez no hubiera humanos allí, pero esas ardillas que lo observaban desde lo alto de un árbol no dejaban de burlarse de él...

¿Siempre sería igual? ¿El exterior estaría siempre lleno de burlas y malos sentimientos?

" _No existe un príncipe para alguien como yo..._ " escuchó ese pensamiento tan triste...

" _Alguien por favor... ayúdeme... Estoy tan sola..._ " sin pensarlo demasiado dirigió sus pasos en dirección a esa voz... A ese ser tan necesitado de compañía, tan parecido a como se sentía él en esos momentos... A como se había sentido en el pasado...

" _Nadie vendrá nunca..._ "

Se detuvo frente a una casita en medio de la nada, el pasto había crecido mucho a su alrededor, su puerta estaba cubierta por enredaderas... ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que nadie la abría?

" _Sólo es un sueño tonto..._ "

Decidido golpeó esa puerta –¿Puedo entrar?- ayudaría a esa persona tan triste que estaba dentro. Pudo sentir sus nervios, escuchó un golpe.

Abrió la puerta sin esperar más, y entonces vio a esa chica, aparentaba su edad, con sus ojos muy abiertos viéndolo sorprendida. Sonrió, era muy linda y tierna, pero ella se cubrió el rostro de inmediato.

–¡Si me miras a los ojos... Te volverás de piedra!- sollozó.

–Yo también he estado viviendo con miedo a convertirme en piedra- fueron sus palabras mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa –. ¿Pero no sería mucho mejor vivir sin ese miedo?- preguntó inclinándose a su lado y acariciando su cabeza.

Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y clara confusión en su rostro, ella deseaba creer en sus palabras, podía percibirlo, y él le sonrió aún más, en un intento por demostrarle que todo estaba bien.

Ya no estaba sola... Y él tampoco...

La chica comenzó a llorar intensamente –Ya no llores, ¡todo estará bien!- aseguró aunque no sabía como reaccionar, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en música... Eso era lo que aliviaba un poco su dolor cuando su familia no estaba allí. Tomó su celular y le puso uno de los auriculares mientras reproducía una canción.

Para ella fue como si el mundo se hubiera desplegado por completo frente a sus ojos, él lo sintió también... Ambos supieron que ese momento había sido determinante en sus vidas.

Ella conoció la calidez de una compañía...

Y él, la valentía de ser capaz de salvar un corazón solitario...

Se quitó su chaqueta, esa blanca que tanto representaba y la envolvió en ella.

–¿Por... qué...?- preguntó la chica viéndolo confusa.

–Porque sé que si alguna vez me pierdo... Tú vas a estar aquí esperando por mi...- explicó sonriendo.

" _Aquí_ " no se trataba de un lugar físico... Era un sitio en sus corazones... Uno en el que la soledad no existía... Era algo difícil de explicar, pero estaba seguro de que ella lo había comprendido.

* * *

Un par de horas después, mientras ambos caminaban por el bosque escucharon unas voces.

–¡Vamos Tsubomi ya no llores, vamos a encontrarlo pronto y estará bien!- ese era Shuuya.

–¡Cállate, no estoy llorando!

–Por favor chicos... Tenemos que concentrarnos en encontrarlo- les suplicó Ayano.

–¿Por qué la policía no nos ayuda?- esa era la voz de su padre.

–Porque aún no pasaron veinticuatro horas...- su madre se escuchaba cansada y afligida.

–¡Es un niño, veinticuatro horas es demasiado tiempo!- esa era probablemente una de las frases con más sentido que le había oído a su padre.

Sonriendo tomó la mano de Mary, la chica con la que había charlado y bebido té durante bastante tiempo y corrió hacia ellos.

–¡Mamá, papá, hermanos!

El reencuentro fue muy alegre, lleno de abrazos, disculpas y algunas risas...

Se despidió de Mary con la promesa de regresar siempre que pudiera, le dejó su importante chaqueta como recuerdo de que ya no estaba sola.

" _Querido diario:_

 _Creo que Mary es la niña más tierna del mundo. Es bonita, su cabello parece algodón y sus ojos son rosa como los dulces de fresa, pero le teme al mundo exterior, me recuerda a mi mismo. Pero ya no, he decidido ser fuerte por ella... Voy a protegerla de todas las cosas malas del mundo, así sonreirá todos los días._

 _Ya no odiaré mi poder, porque gracias a él la conocí. Voy a aprender a controlarlo y lo usaré para ayudar a los demás. Voy a convertirme en alguien fuerte, valiente y confiable, ese es mi objetivo._

 _A veces de las cosas malas salen cosas muy buenas._

 _Kousuke Seto."_

 **Continuará.**

 _Si Seto no es el niño más tierno del mundo, ¡que me digan quién lo es! La verdad no quería narrar la parte de Seto conociendo a Mary, ya que está narrada en el manga y en las canciones, pero me pareció un acontecimiento demasiado trascendental para él como para sólo mencionarlo por encima. Y fue difícil ajustarse a los temas musicales en ese punto, así que encontrarán frases o acciones que tal vez no cuadran tan naturalmente... Lo siento por ello, intenté unificar lo visto lo mejor posible._

 _Como Jeffy Iha me hizo ver, efectivamente Ayaka no fue hija única, es hermana de Hiyori... Ya arreglé eso en el capítulo anterior. Lo siento por ello... (Hay algo en Hiyori que no termina de gustarme, supongo que por ello la olvidé por completo)._

 _Paso a responder comentarios:_

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Me di un respiro con las tragedias... Respiro que no sé cuanto durará, podría ser un capítulo más o no, aún no lo decido. Lo de las vestimentas siempre lo he visto así... Al menos por el lado de los dos niños, en el caso de Tsubomi me costó trabajo encontrarle una relación. Y sí, Ayano es una gran hermana mayor, por eso pudo crear de la nada una organización secreta tan increíble y manejar niños con tantos traumas. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por el comentario. Besos._

 _Anónimo: Me alegra que te guste mi versión, aunque siempre termino metiendo la pata en algún detalle. Respecto a la designación de numeración sería algo parecido a lo que leíste en la novela. Mi idea es que los números los asignará Kano a ellos tres en una primer instancia luego de la muerte de Ayano. Primero a Kido por ser la líder, luego a Seto, y luego él, Ayano sería la número 0 por ser la fundadora y luego vendría el resto en orden de aparición. Pero algo de eso puede cambiar en cuanto lo escriba. Si es posible quisiera saber como leer las novelas a partir de la cuarta, ya que no las he encontrado y Uruguay tiene leyes muy limitantes respecto a las compras en el exterior (si las compro me quedo sin mi dotación anual de hama beads), así que no tengo más opción que leerla por ahí u.u. Saludos y gracias por el comentario y la información._

 _Jeffy Iha: Perdón por la tardanza, culpo a mi somnolencia crónica de verano (Compadezco a Takane por estar así todo el año), y al juego "Misión Imposible" de NES. Gracias una vez más por corregir mi garrafal error. Bambi traumó a más de una generación... Y Ayano no tiene muchas luces... sólo ella les pone esa película a niños huérfanos... pero bueh... Respecto a la campera de Kano creo que fue de las primeras cosas que deduje en cuanto lo vi... No sé si será así realmente, pero cuadra perfecto eso no te lo niego. A Kenjiro todas las mujeres lo dominan... Ayaka, Ayano, Takane... Con lo de las hermanastras... Bueno después de leer la historia verdadera de la cenicienta no volví a ver el cuento de la misma forma... Y a mi también me molestan los enamoramientos espontáneos y los casamientos apurados... ¡Disfruten un poco de la vida, che! Saludos, y muchas gracias por el comentario. Besos._

 _OrangeAnt x 2: Bienvenida al fic, y si, Cara de Sapo x Tsubomi es uno de mis no_convenientes_ships, no sé adoraría ver la cara de Kano ante ello... Pero no, no pasará... Y si, también creo que chicos en esa situación no se adaptarían así de fácil a una nueva casa, una nueva hermana y un nuevo estilo de vida, así de fácil. Y respecto a lo de la escuela en este se aclara... En el orfanato eran medio negligentes y ni los enviaban a estudiar... Sé que eso sería ilegal, pero también hay que considerar que eran chiquitos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Saludos._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo._

 _Próximo capítulo: Alguien a quien llamar papá -Kido-_

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Trekumy._


	11. Capítulo 11: Alguien a quién llamar papá

**Capítulo 11: Alguien a quien llamar papá.**

Fue amor a primera vista... Esa chaqueta violeta con un diseño que no comprendía era simplemente... Genial. Se la puso de inmediato, era cálida y le llegaba a las rodillas, sus brazos no alcanzaban a recorrer la extensión de las mangas, pero su hermana las dobló hasta que sus manos pudieron verse. Sus hermanos también recibieron uniformes, pero el de ella era el más genial, se sintió orgullosa por ello.

Era parte de una organización secreta... Había misiones, secretos y nombres clave... Incluso aprendió a amar esa palabra que en su pasado tanto aborreció, Kido ya no significaba para ella un grillete amarrado a su cuello que la mantenía dentro de un lugar en el que no quería estar, en el que nadie la quería... Era su nombre clave... Era su otra identidad.

Cuando usaban sus uniformes y nombres en clave la diversión no tenía límites, cualquier tarea aburrida o agobiante se convertía en una misión especial... Se sentía como si estuvieran salvando al mundo, y ella no era la única emocionada, sus hermanos se veían mucho más felices que en el orfanato... Finalmente había sido una cosa buena ser adoptados por esa familia.

Claro que no todo era color de rosa, un mes después de ser adoptados les hablaron de " _La escuela_ ", sus hermanos se emocionaron bastante por ir, pero ella no, sabía bien lo que era tener un maestro y sabía perfectamente lo estúpida que era y lo mucho que le costaba aprender cosas simples como el nombre y la funcionalidad de cada cubierto o escribir con pincel y tinta esos complejos kanjis del japonés antiguo.

El destino le dio una prueba más de que la escuela era una mala idea cuando vio su uniforme...

Tuvieron que comprar un par de uniformes de chico para sus hermanos, pero el de ella era uno antiguo de Ayano que estaba impecable, como si nunca lo hubiera usado. Al contrario que en el orfanato donde casi toda la ropa era compartida, en esa casa cada uno tenía su armario lleno de prendas propias, sus hermanos a veces se las intercambiaban, pero ella no podía hacer lo mismo aunque le hubiera gustado... ¿Por qué toda la ropa que Ayano le había heredado debía ser tan femenina? Vestidos, blusas con moñas y volados... faldas...

Miró una vez más la falda del uniforme escolar, odiaba las faldas, le recordaban demasiado a esa ropa que debía usar por ser " _la hija de_ ", pero en ningún momento se quejó, aceptó vestirse así sólo para ver a sus padres y hermana sonreír, ellos decían que la escuela sería buena... Bien, le daría una oportunidad.

Los tres estaban en el mismo salón, eso era bueno, las clases no eran tan difíciles, de hecho eran fáciles, apenas comenzaban a enseñarles a leer... Ella sabía leer desde muy pequeña así que hasta podría decir que se aburría un poco. Lo malo era ver sufrir a su hermano...

Shuuya estaba tan emocionado que apenas tocaba la campana corría fuera del salón como si fuera un animalito atado por mucho tiempo al que se le soltaba la correa de pronto, los profesores lo regañaban por correr por los pasillos pero a él no le importaba, quería conocer cada rincón de ese lugar. Pero con Kousuke la historia era diferente; apenas lograba soportar el primer período, pero durante el recreo cuando el bullicio aumentaba él ya no lograba reprimir sus lágrimas y comenzaba a llorar a gritos apretando con fuerza sus oídos hasta hacerse daño.

Por más que lo abrazara y le repitiera que todo iba a estar bien, él no se calmaba... El resto del día era una tortura, los profesores lo corrían del salón por escandaloso, y a Shuuya por reclamarles de esa forma irreverente que no podía evitar por su condición de mentiroso. La siguiente en irse era ella, no dejaría a sus hermanos solos... Nadie nunca intentó detenerla.

Aunque abrazara a Kousuke y le repitiera que todo estaba bien, que fuera fuerte, que ellos estaban con él, mientras Shuuya no hacía más que decir estupideces, él no se calmaba. Regresar a la casa era un alivio tan grande para el niño que apenas llegaba se dormía en su habitación hasta el día siguiente.

El tercer día fue el peor...

Cuando sonó la primer campana, ella y Shuuya saltaron de sus asientos y fueron con su hermano, ambos habían escuchado sus murmullos leves y sus sollozos, el pobre estaba cansado de todo eso, se sentía demasiado mal, con sólo verlo podían saberlo.

–Tranquilo...– le susurró abrazándolo, mientras Shuuya le ponía una mano en el hombro.

–N-No puedo soportarlo...– murmuró llorando y entonces se quedó estático viendo a unos niños frente a ellos.

Pudo ver claramente como sus ojos resplandecieron aún más en rojo y entonces el ataque comenzó.

–¡No no no no!– gritó desesperado sacudiéndose tanto que a ella le costaba mantener el abrazo.

–¡¿Qué demonios miran, idiotas?!– escuchó gritar a Shuuya quien caminó hacia esos chicos, él también se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba lastimando a su hermano.

Pero la discusión que se formó frente a ellos no hizo más que empeorar la reacción de Kousuke a quien parecía costarle incluso respirar.

–¡Por favor Kousuke... por favor resiste!– lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada funcionaba, y luego de un fuerte grito que congeló a todos ahí... Él dejó de moverse –¡Kousuke!– ahora era ella quien gritaba y lloraba sacudiendo a su hermano que no abría los ojos... Parecía muerto...

Esos niños corrieron fuera del salón, y Shuuya se quedó en su lugar viendo asustado como su amigo no reaccionaba. Por suerte algunos chicos que estaban en el salón viendo la escena llamaron a un maestro que lo llevó a la enfermería minutos antes de que la campana volviera a sonar.

–¡Va a morir, ¿verdad?!– preguntó Shuuya con su alegre sonrisa recibiendo por respuesta un puñetazo en el rostro. No lo golpeó por enfado, sabía que esas palabras no eran sinceras, y con el tiempo había descubierto que un buen golpe en el momento justo le arrebataba a la fuerza esa estúpida máscara que por si mismo no podía quitarse –No llores... él va a ponerse bien...– murmuró después de unos segundos mientras se masajeaba la mejilla.

–¿P-Por qué no despierta...?– sollozó asustada, ambos estaban en la enfermería con su hermano, no se moverían de allí hasta que pudieran regresar los tres juntos.

–Está descansando... sabes bien que es un dormilón– era una mentira, lo sabía, pero este era el tipo de mentiras que él decía por voluntad propia, esas que acompañadas por el abrazo que le regaló, lograban calmarla un poco.

Rato después su hermano despertó, aún llorando viendo el lugar confundido.

–Estás en la enfermería... Te desmayaste...– se apresuró a explicarle –¿Cómo te sientes?

–M-Me duele la... cabeza...– murmuró él con ese rostro lleno de pesar.

–Esto no puede seguir así...– murmuró Shuuya a su lado.

Asintió ante las palabras de su amigo –Debemos hablar con la familia Tateyama– declaró seriamente, como si en un momento hubiera crecido diez años de golpe.

Y eso hicieron, tal como aquella vez en el orfanato, hablaron con los adultos, él no podía volver a ese lugar que le hacía daño. Por fortuna Ayano se unió a su causa y entre los cuatro lograron convencerlos, aunque Kousuke no reclamaba, simplemente asentía y sollozaba recordando esos tres días de tortura.

Lo lograron como equipo... Esa noche festejaron la victoria de su organización secreta.

* * *

Los sábados por la noche se les permitía ver televisión hasta tarde, sin embargo ninguna película era buena así que terminaron viendo en el canal de animales una documental sobre elefantes. Shuuya fue el primero en quedarse dormido, Kousuke el segundo y en muy poco tiempo Tsubomi era la única despierta. No entendía por qué sus hermanos no disfrutaron del programa, a ella le había gustado, no sabía que las orejas de los elefantes eran como sus huellas dactilares...

Cuando la documental terminó fue por una manta y cubrió a los tres con ella, se veían muy a gusto durmiendo en el sofá así que no quiso despertarlos. Podría acostarse con ellos, ese era el plan, pero aún no tenía sueño, así que fue a la cocina a tomar leche.

Para su desgracia era muy tarde y todas las luces estaban apagadas, se sintió nerviosa, un poco más que eso, " _aterrada_ " sería la palabra justa. El oscuro pasillo que daba a la cocina parecía más largo y tenebroso esa noche, como si cada mueble o sombra en él fuera un horrible monstruo que se la comería si daba un paso en falso.

Se mentalizó lo mejor que pudo que todo estaba en su mente... Ninguna de esas sombras se moverían... Hasta que vio claramente como una sí lo hizo. Se paralizó en su sitio, no había sido su imaginación, podía ver claramente como esa sombra se acercaba a ella. Hubiera gritado pero la voz no le salía, tampoco podía moverse así que huir no era una posibilidad.

Miles de escenarios terroríficos se materializaron en su mente todos ellos mostrándole lo que pasaría cuando ese fantasma al fin la alcanzara, en ese momento las luces se encendieron cegándola momentáneamente. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con ese hombre alto frente a ella... Ese que ahora era su padre.

–Tsubomi, ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde? ¿No puedes dormir?– le preguntó en ese tono desenfadado que siempre usaba.

–No– negó bajando la mirada –. I-Iba por un vaso de leche– no entendía por qué estaba tartamudeando nuevamente después de tanto tiempo habiéndolo superado...

¿Por qué temía levantar su tono de voz frente a él? ¿Por qué sentía que en cualquier momento ese hombre comenzaría a gritarle? ¿Por qué de pronto su mejilla ardía esperando una bofetada? ¿Por qué esa sensación le resultaba tan... natural?

–¡Qué casualidad, yo también!– exclamó sonriendo –¡Vamos!– le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se quedó esperando a que ella caminara para seguirla.

Llegaron a la cocina y el hombre le indicó que se sentara mientras tomaba la leche del refrigerador y la calentaba un poco –Ahh... Leche tibia... ¡Lo mejor para conciliar el sueño!

Asintió sin atreverse a sostenerle la mirada, se sentía incómoda por algún motivo. Su padre era igual de alto que este, aunque él no usaba lentes...

–Aquí tienes– Kenjiro dejó el vaso frente a ella.

–M-muchas gracias, señor– por reflejo hizo una pequeña reverencia.

–¿Por qué te comportas tan formal?– lo escuchó preguntar, tanto su voz como su mirada reflejaban curiosidad.

–Porque debo respetar a mi padre– eso salió claro y sin dudas, lo tenía muy bien aleccionado.

–Entonces... ¿Ya me consideras tu padre?– preguntó él sonriendo.

–¿No lo es...?

–Legalmente si, pero ningún papel va a garantizar que ustedes me vean como tal– le explicó apoyando sus brazos en la mesa, ella se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué decir –. Mmm... Apuesto a que te gustaría algo de ropa nueva– comentó de la nada en un claro intento por extender la pequeña charla que estaban teniendo.

–No es necesario...– murmuró ella viendo el vaso.

–¡Claro que lo es! Tus hermanos tienen ropa nueva, pero la tuya es toda de Ayano, creo que deberíamos comprarte algo que tú elijas.

Se atrevió a verlo –No me importa mucho la ropa...– murmuró –Aunque...– se arrepintió al instante, no podía comportarse de esa forma tan desagradecida.

–¿Aunque...?

–No es nada...– negó bebiendo su leche.

–Estoy seguro de que si es algo... Anda dilo, nada malo pasará– le sonrió.

Levantó su mirada, los ojos de ese hombre se veían muy sinceros, lo intentaría esta vez... Si él se molestaba, que era lo más probable, no volvería a abrir su boca –Las faldas no... me gustan...

–Las odias, ¿verdad?– preguntó él divertido.

–¡C-Como lo sabe!– exclamó viéndolo sorprendida.

–Yo también las odiaría si me obligaran a usarlas– se encogió de hombros –. A veces no entiendo a las chicas...– ella rió ante ese comentario, no pudo evitar imaginarlo con una falda –Pero... ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?– preguntó una vez que ella dejó de reír.

–Porque... una buena hija siempre debe obedecer a sus padres– otra frase del pasado saliendo de sus labios.

–Una buena hija y un robot son cosas diferentes, ¿sabías?– no esperó a que ella respondiera para continuar –Al menos yo, quiero que mis hijos sean sinceros y espontáneos, ¿qué emoción hay en que las personas obedezcan todo lo que les ordenas? Si acepto algo así entonces no podría culparlos si en unos años comienzan a odiarme, ¿no lo crees?– esta vez si esperó por su respuesta.

Respuesta que tardó en llegar ya que ella lo veía sorprendida, lo que decía tenía tanto sentido, ¿cómo no lo había pensado de esa forma antes?

–Si... tiene razón– asintió luego de unos minutos.

–Me alegra que estés de acuerdo– le sonrió –. Ve a dormir con tus hermanos, mañana por la mañana iremos al centro comercial a buscar algo de ropa para ustedes, me ocuparé de que tu madre y tu hermana no te compren algo ridículo e incómodo como una falda– susurró lo último.

–¡Gracias!– le sonrió abiertamente antes de correr a la sala.

–Aww... es tan linda...– susurró él pero ella nunca lo escuchó.

* * *

El semestre escolar estaba a punto de finalizar y las cosas no mejoraban... ¡Odiaba esa estupidez del fantasma! ¿Por qué siempre terminaba siendo el estúpido fantasma?

La campana del receso sonó y ella se dejó caer sobre su mesa sin importarle llamar la atención con su sonoro suspiro... Nadie notaría su presencia hiciera lo que hiciera.

–Tsu~bo~mi~– corrección, alguien si la notaba –¿Quieres que te patee el trasero bien fuerte?– preguntó con esa desesperante sonrisa, nada que una patada no pudiera arreglar –¡Ouch!– se quejó saltando en una pierna mientras se sobaba la otra –Quise preguntar si quieres almorzar conmigo.

–¿Para qué lo preguntas?– murmuró ella incorporándose –No hay ningún otra persona con la que pueda hacerlo de todas formas...

–Podrías querer almorzar sola porque ya no me soportas...– comentó fingiendo tristeza –Como ayer que te negaste a mi increíble compañía...

–¿Quién querría comer viendo tu rostro?– murmuró sacando su almuerzo del bolso, ni en un millón de años admitiría que rechazó la oferta porque había escuchado como otros chicos lo habían invitado antes. Realmente quería que su hermano, que sí podía hacer amigos, se divirtiera.

–Eso duele Tsubomi...– comentó acercando una silla al pupitre y comenzando a desenvolver su comida –¿No sería genial si Kousuke y Ayano estuvieran aquí? Si todos asistiéramos a la misma escuela comeríamos juntos todos los días.

–Si, pero cuando nosotros comencemos secundaria ella estará comenzando bachillerato así que no podremos asistir al mismo instituto.

–A menos que ella repita un año...– comentó con malicia.

–¡¿Serías capaz de eso?!

–¡Jaja, claro que no! Aunque si sigue fallando en sus exámenes de esa forma...

–Me gustaría ayudarla con eso... Pero son muy difíciles...

–¿Crees que Kousuke algún día pueda volver a la escuela?

–Espero que si, cuando sea capaz de controlar sus poderes...

–Ojalá lo logre pronto, se siente raro si él no está aquí...

–Si...– asintió ella, el resto del tiempo se dedicaron a comer en silencio.

Por la tarde regresaron juntos de la escuela, él siempre tomaba su mano, si la dejaba sola al ser invisible para las personas, acababan empujándola o tirándola, y luego se molestaban con ella por no ver por dónde iba.

–¿Crees que el examen de mañana sea muy difícil?– le preguntó él.

–¿Desde cuándo te importan los exámenes?

–Desde que la maestra tonta dijo que si no apruebo tendré que quedarme otro año en primero...

–No creo que repruebes si estudias...– dijo sinceramente, su hermano era un vago y odiaba a la maestra, pero también era muy inteligente.

–Si llego a reprobar, el año que viene estaremos en clases diferentes...– murmuró pateando una piedrita que había en el camino.

–¡No vas a reprobar!– le aseguró ella viéndolo con seguridad –¡Porque esa será nuestra misión y nuestra organización secreta puede lograrlo todo!

–Entonces... ¿me ayudarás a estudiar?– preguntó con una sonrisa a lo que ella asintió –¡Gracias Tsubomi!– la abrazó casi tirándola por la efusividad.

Esa noche ambos se quedaron hasta tarde en la habitación de él estudiando seriamente. Días después pudieron poner esa entre la lista de misiones exitosas de su organización secreta.

* * *

–No estoy de acuerdo con San Valentín– le aseguró seriamente a Ayaka –¿Por qué los chocolates deben ser sólo para los varones? Quiero regalarle dulces a Ayano y a ti.

–Porque puedes regalarnos a nosotras cualquier día del año, San Valentín es para que las chicas le regalen chocolates a los chicos que quieren.

–Pff...

–Entonces... ¿Quieres que te enseñe a prepararlos?

–Si...

Su madre le puso el delantal mientras esperaban a Ayano, una vez que ella llegó ambas comenzaron a seguir las instrucciones de preparación. Fue divertido y aprendió muchas cosas, aunque se quemó un poco su mano el resultado fue muy sabroso así que valió la pena.

–¿Qué hora es?– le preguntó a su hermana mientras ambas armaban las bolsitas de chocolates con papel transparente y cintas de diferentes colores.

–Casi media noche– informó su hermana –Debemos darnos prisa, ¡mañana tenemos clases!

–Toma– le entregó una de las bolsitas, con un lazo rojo –Aún no es San Valentín, así que puedo regalarle a ustedes.

–G-Gracias...– susurró Ayano conmovida –¡Te quiero!– la abrazó muy fuerte.

Amaba a Ayano, sus abrazos eran tan cálidos como los de su hermana. Se aferró a ella por unos segundos... Sintió terror ante esa fugaz idea que por algún motivo cruzó por su mente; volver a perder a su hermana... Sabía que si algo así pasaba jamás lo superaría.

Una vez que rompieron el abrazo se despidió de su hermana y corrió a buscar a su madre a quien también le entregó la bolsita con chocolates, ésta con una cinta rosa, a las veintitrés y cincuenta y nueve, justo a tiempo. Satisfecha con su labor se fue a dormir, se suponía que el día siguiente debía entregar esos chocolates a los chicos, se le hacía una costumbre muy rara...

San Valentín llegó, ella se levantó muy temprano y corrió a la habitación de Kousuke con la bolsita. Golpeó la puerta despacito, él no respondió, seguro seguía dormido, así que entró sin hacer ruido y se quedó viéndolo dormir.

Sonrió, Kousuke era una de las personas que ella más quería en el mundo, el tiempo que pasaron juntos en el orfanato fue genial. Lo adoraba por siempre estar con ella, abrazándola y calmándola cuando todo se volvía demasiado doloroso.

–Kousuke...– lo llamó suavemente mientras lo sacudía un poco.

El niño abrió sus ojos –¿Tsubomi...?– preguntó viéndola adormilado.

–Buenos días– le sonrió ella y él respondió de igual forma –. ¡Feliz San Valentín!– exclamó poniendo la bolsita llena de chocolates frente a sus ojos.

–¿Ahh?– se sentó en la cama aún confundido –Es verdad... Papá dijo que hoy era ese día...– recordó restregándose un ojo –Pero no entendí por qué las chicas tienen que darnos dulces.

–En realidad yo tampoco lo entiendo bien... Es una especie de tradición, pero nuestra madre dice que este día las chicas deben regalarle chocolates a los chicos que quieren y yo... te quiero mucho...– dijo lo último muy bajito, no era buena diciendo ese tipo de cosas, aunque con Kousuke las palabras de afecto siempre salían naturalmente.

–¡Yo también te quiero mucho!– exclamó él abrazándola –Muchas gracias por los chocolates... V-Voy a comerlos muy lento... Lo prometo...– ¿en qué momento, Kousuke había comenzado a llorar?

–Ya... ya... No llores... Quería hacerte feliz con esto...

–Pe-Pero yo estoy muy feliz...

Se quedó bastante rato con su hermano, incluso lo vio comer un par de chocolates y llorar emocionado una vez más, diciendo que eran lo más rico que había comido en su vida... Kousuke era un poco exagerado cuando de emociones se trataba... Pero era parte de su encanto.

Ambos bajaron juntos a desayunar cuando su madre los llamó, no había tenido tiempo de darle los dulces a Shuuya, ya lo haría a la hora del almuerzo. Mientras desayunaban su hermana le entregó sus chocolates a los "hombres" de la casa. Kousuke volvió a ponerse sentimental y mientras la abrazaba, Shuuya se quedó viendo la bolsita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja algo sonrojado. Kenjiro por su parte fue aún más ruidoso que Kousuke, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa tratando esos chocolates como si fueran sagrados y a su hija como una aparición divina que había bajado de los cielos a bendecirlo.

O algo parecido fue lo que balbuceó el hombre hasta que su esposa con un; " _Si no te clamas te quedarás sin mi regalo_ ", logró apacigüarlo por completo.

Ya en la escuela todos sus compañeros se veían muy emocionados con ese día, apenas sonó la campana las niñas tomaron sus chocolates y salieron del salón con miradas decididas, debía admitir que le causaba mucha intriga qué harían, pero salir no era una opción, no para ella. Así que se quedó esperando a Shuuya para almorzar... Pero él no aparecía por ningún lado.

Casi se quedó dormida esperándolo, hasta que escuchó su voz detrás de ella –Oye Tsubomi... ¿Sabes por qué las chicas le dan chocolates a los niños hoy?

–Ayaka me dijo que debemos darle chocolates a los chicos que queremos...– respondió incorporándose mientras bostezaba sin molestarse en verlo.

–No entiendo... Yo casi no conozco a esas niñas...– murmuró él mientras ella finalmente lo observaba sostener todos esos paquetes de chocolates, unos diez probablemente –Con la mayoría nunca hablé más de un par de veces... ¿Cómo podrían quererme?

–Entonces por eso te tardaste tanto...– comentó sacando su caja de almuerzo –Tenemos menos de diez minutos para comer así que date prisa.

–Pero... ¡¿qué hago con todo esto?!– preguntó mirando a todos lados.

–Mételos en tu mochila...

–¡No caben!

–Entonces en tu casillero.

–¡Tienes razón! ¡Ya regreso!– corrió al pasillo.

No regresó hasta bastante rato después de que sonó el timbre de entrada así que ella almorzó sola ese día. El regreso a casa fue tranquilo, Shuuya comía uno de los chocolates que le habían regalado.

–Aunque no entiendo bien este día... Amo el chocolate así que creo que me gusta– comentó alegremente –. ¿Quieres?– le ofreció.

–No gracias...

–Has estado muy callada desde que salimos de la escuela, ¿pasa algo?– odiaba que la conociera tan bien.

–No...

–Vamos Tsubomi, no me mientas a mi...– le pidió –Dime qué sucede... ¿Estás molesta?

–No.

–Si lo estás...– aseguró –De verdad quería almorzar contigo, pero ya sabes lo que pasó...– ella asinitó – ¿Me perdonas?

–No estoy enfadada es sólo que... quería darte algo, pero...

–¿Darme algo? ¿Qué me ibas a dar?– preguntó deteniéndose frente a ella con una sonrisa –¡Un chocolate, ¿verdad?!

Ella bajó la mirada y asintió –Pero ya tienes muchos... No creo que quieras más.

–¡Si quiero!– lanzó el chocolate que llevaba en la mano.

–¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!– le gritó –¡La niña que te los regaló tal vez pasó toda la noche cocinándolos para ti! ¡Insensible!

–¡¿Pasaste toda la noche cocinando para mi?!– su sonrisa crecía más y más.

–No sólo para ti... Hice para Kousuke y Kenjiro también...– respondió mirando a otro lado bastante avergonzada.

–¿Ya se los diste a ellos?

–A Kousuke si...

–¿Por qué a él se lo diste primero?

–¡¿Q-Qué importa eso?!

–Porque representan cuanto nos quieres, ¿no? Eso significa que quieres a Kousuke más que a mi.

–¡Eso no es cierto! Los quiero a ambos igual...

–Pff...– lo escuchó resoplar, se lo quedó viendo sin comprender, ¿no le había gustado su respuesta? –Entonces, ¿vas a darme mis chocolates?

Asintió y los sacó de su mochila, una bolsita con un lacito amarillo, era un secreto pero la de él tenía un chocolate más que la del resto –Feliz San valentin...– no terminó de decirlo cuando él estaba abrazándola al más puro estilo Kousuke.

–¡Estos y los de Ayano onee-chan serán mis favoritos!– aseguró luego de soltarla abriendo la bolsita y comiendo uno de ellos mientras retomaban el camino –¡Son los mejores que he probado hoy!– la miró sorprendido.

–Fue divertido hacerlos...– comentó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¡Será grandioso recibirlos todos los años!– sonaba bien para ella también, finalmente ese día no era tan molesto como lo creyó en un inicio.

Esa noche con la última bolsita en mano caminó hacia el laboratorio de sus padres, sabía que Kenjiro estaba allí.

–¡Tsubomi, qué alegría verte por aquí!– exclamó él al verla entrar –¿Necesitas algo?

–Si, quería darte esto– puso la bolsita sobre su escritorio.

–¿Esos son...?– los ojos del hombre comenzaban a empañarse nuevamente.

–Feliz San Valentín, papá...– se atrevió a darle un rápido abrazo y luego se fue corriendo avergonzada, dejando a un muy feliz Kenjiro haciendo un baile de la victoria muy parecido al de la mañana.

Se encerró en su habitación, nunca se hubiera imaginado poder llamar papá o abrazar a un hombre, pero su actual padre le inspiraba esa confianza, algo que el biológico nunca pudo.

 _Se sentía bien tener a quien llamar papá..._

Por primer vez en su vida ser " _la hija de..._ " no era una maldición, sino todo lo contrario.

En secreto se sentía muy orgullosa de su papá.

 **Continuará.**

 _Hola hola... Quería contar algunas cosas más, pero hubiera quedado muy largo el capítulo así que lo dejaré por acá, más adelante comentaré el resto._

 _Respecto al tema de Mary, lo pensé mucho, pero finalmente lo cambié... Ella se quedó en su casa hasta nuevo aviso, le agradezco mucho a quienes me hicieron salir de mi error, a ustedes les debo la exactitud del fic. La verdad cuando lo escribí manejé esa posibilidad pero se me hacía muy cruel que Kousuke la dejara ahí sola... Además había leído una versión en la que las imágenes de Tsubomi y Kousuke de grandes esperándola fuera de la casa se referían a que habían regresado a buscar el diario de su madre para investigar acerca del Daze. Pero supongo que entendí todo mal, y es verdad eso de que Mary nunca conoció a Ayano, así que por eso lo cambié. Aunque en mi versión la vio una vez, pero eso no es conocer a alguien, ¿verdad?_

 _Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, sus comentarios me dan muchos ánimos para seguir, y paso a responderlos:_

 _Anónimo: Muchas gracias por los enlaces, es una pena que fanfiction sea tan estricto con ellos y no pueda verlos u.u. El segundo enlace era de wattpad, ¿verdad? Muchas gracias voy a leerlo, últimamente casi todo lo que leo está en inglés así que de a poco me acostumbro al idioma. Gracias por leer el capítulo y comentarlo, y si, creo que fue una buena decisión incluir lo de Mary, finalmente edité el capítulo anterior para que ella aún no fuera a vivir con ellos, pero si estará muy presente en la vida de Seto. Saludos y gracias por todo._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Lo de Mary viviendo con ellos era la idea, que los Tateyama descubrieran su relación con medusa y avanzaran en la investigación, pero finalmente lo cambié a una versión que se ajustara más a la historia original, de todas formas Seto irá a verla así que sí estará presente en la tragedia, al menos acompañando al pelinegro. Si te rompió el corazón lo de Kano, entonces llorarás en el siguiente capítulo... Listo, no "spoileo" más... Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, saludos._

 _Jeffy Iha: No sé, creo que la ternura e inocencia de Seto cuadran bastante para que escribiera un diario íntimo y se lo mostrara a todos abiertamente, después de todo él no tiene secretos... Aún no... Y sí, es una pena que no pudiera ir a la escuela, pero con su condición sería demasiado difícil para él. Tenés toda la razón respecto al tema de Mary y ya está corregido, este fic lo estoy armando con ayuda de ustedes... Ya se me está haciendo costumbre meter la pata e ir a arreglar los capítulos anteriores xD. Vi el maldito spoiler, de hecho escribí un oneshot en su honor: "La última sonrisa", y lo leíste porque tengo un comentario tuyo. Pero según mi teoría Hiyori no lo hizo conscientemente... No es tan cool como Kuroha para ir por ahí matando protagonistas... Y si, las historias originales de los cuentos infantiles son un poco creepys... Y luego dicen que antes la gente se asustaba de nada y que ahora somos más machos. Bueno muchas gracias por el comentario. Besos._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado de leer este capítulo._

 _Próximo capítulo : Perdiendo a mamá nuevamente -Kano- _

_Gracias por leer._

 _Trekumy._


	12. Capítulo 12: Perdiendo a mamá nuevamente

**Capítulo 12: Perdiendo a mamá nuevamente.**

–¿Ahora?

–Casi, pero no.

–Mmm... ¿A ver ahora...?

–No, aún no...

–¡Rayos!

–No te enojes, ya has hecho muchos avances– lo tranquilizó Kousuke tirado boca-abajo en el jardín viendo a su amigo.

–Pero me gustaría poder volver a verme como una chica, una vez lo logré así que no es imposible– murmuró sentándose a un lado de su hermano.

–Aún así ya es genial que hayas logrado controlar tus mentiras. Era muy problemático para ti mentir todo el tiempo, sobre todo en la escuela.

–Si si, por eso me esforcé– mintió.

Cuando crearon la organización secreta todo fue genial, hasta que se dio cuenta de que desaparecer a voluntad y leer la mente eran súper-poderes de verdad... Mentir no. Sólo era una molestia para él y los demás, así que puso mucho empeño en entrenarse, en controlarlo, y pronto descubrió que podía engañar a los demás no sólo con sus palabras.

Antes era Tsubomi quien lo ayudaba a controlar sus mentiras, ella había comenzado a golpearlo cuando se pasaba de la raya, y eso además de dejarlo bastante adolorido, lo había motivado a aprender a controlarse por si mismo. Lo malo era que aún en ese momento; ocho meses después de haber llegado a esa casa, podía controlar casi por completo lo que decía, pero Tsubomi seguía golpeándolo cada vez que él decía o hacía algo que a ella no le gustaba.

En esos momentos estaba entrenando su habilidad para engañar lo que el resto veía, había logrado verse un poco más alto, y cubrir la mayoría de sus heridas a los ojos de los demás, pero cuando intentaba hacer un cambio mayor fracasaba estrepitosamente. De todas formas no se desanimaría, sabía que tarde o temprano lo lograría.

–¿Dónde está Tsubomi?– preguntó mirando el cielo.

–Con mamá, preparando la cena.

–Últimamente cocina mucho...

–¡Si, y es muy buena!– asintió Kousuke sonriendo –¡Será una gran mamá!

Lo miró sorprendido –¿Tsubomi será mamá?

–Si, cuando crezca, y nosotros seremos papás en el futuro.

–Oh... Nunca lo había pensado...

–Pero para eso tenemos que casarnos primero.

–¿Con quién crees que nos casaremos?

–Yo me casaré con Tsubomi– aseguró Kousuke.

–¿Por qué con ella?– preguntó Shuuya viéndolo con curiosidad.

–¿Con quién más?– se encogió de hombros.

–Si, es verdad– asintió –Entonces, ¿con quién me casaré yo?

–Con Ayano... Aunque a ella creo que le gusta un compañero de clase... ¿Y si te casas con alguna de las niñas de tu salón?

–No... No creo...– negó varias veces –¿No podemos casarnos los dos con Tsubomi?

–No sé... Tal vez si...– murmuró pensativo –Pero entonces, ¿quien de los dos sería el padre de sus hijos?

–¿No se puede tener dos padres?

–¿Al mismo tiempo...? Creo que no...

–Entonces nos turnaremos...

–¡Buena idea! ¿Pero quién será el papá del primero?

–No sé... ¿Lo sorteamos?

Mientras Kousuke asentía a la genial idea de su amigo Tsubomi apareció detrás de ellos –Ayaka dice que vayan a cenar.

–¡Está bien!– asintió Kousuke y corrió adentro, lo que su mamá decía era sagrado para él –¡Después hacemos el sorteo!– le gritó a Shuuya antes de entrar.

–¿Qué sorteo?– le preguntó Tsubomi.

–Vamos a decidir quién será el padre de tu primer hijo– informó Shuuya mientras entraba detrás de su hermano, dejando a una muy confundida Tsubomi detrás.

* * *

Se sentó en el piso a un lado de la silla donde Ayaka remendaba algunas prendas de ropa de la familia.

–Shuuya...– le sonrió viéndolo –¿Necesitas algo?

–N-No...– negó con timidez, algo muy poco común en él –Sólo... Quiero disculparme por romper esa ropa y darle más trabajo...– murmuró bajando la mirada apenado.

–¿Mmm...? Shuuya, ¿tú rompiste esto a propósito?– le preguntó mostrándole el pantalón que estaba cosiendo.

–¡No! Estaba jugando y me caí– aseguró viéndola sinceramente.

–Entonces no hay nada por lo que debas disculparte– le sonrió –. Eres un niño y es normal que rompas la ropa jugando, y yo soy tu mamá y parte de mi trabajo es reparar esa ropa– le explicó con dulzura.

–Muchas gracias señora... Usted es muy buena...

–Por favor Shuuya, no me llames señora...– él la miró curioso –Entiendo que tú y Tsubomi no quieran llamarme mamá, como Kousuke lo hace... Nunca pensaría siquiera en ocupar el lugar de sus verdaderas madres... Pero desearía ganarme su confianza, y que ustedes fueran capaces de contar conmigo siempre que necesiten ayuda o cariño...

Él la observó por largo rato, no se parecía a su mamá, ni físicamente y desde luego no en cuanto a actitud... Sin embargo ella también tenía ese halo maternal que tanta confianza inspiraba.

–¿Puedo quedarme aquí viéndote un rato más?– le preguntó tímidamente.

–Por supuesto– asintió sonriéndole mientras regresaba a su labor.

Ayaka tardó alrededor de media hora en terminar de remendar toda la ropa de la familia, todo ese tiempo él se la pasó observándola con atención. Cada movimiento con sus manos, cada gesto, esas miradas que ella le dedicaba cada tanto, sus sonrisas, su cabello lacio y brillante, el cuidado con el que trataba esas prendas, la habilidad con las que las doblaba una vez que estaban listas.

Jamás olvidaría a su mamá... Nadie ocuparía su lugar nunca... Pero esa mujer frente a él quería ser su mamá, y en esos momentos se daba cuenta de cuanto quería sentir su calor... Sus ojos se humedecieron... Realmente anhelaba una mamá más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

–Oh... mi niño ven aquí...– lo llamó Ayaka al ver sus lágrimas, y él no se resistió más.

Corrió hacia ella dejándose levantar... Ya sentado en su regazo se aferró con fuerza, como si temiera que alguien le volviera a quitar ese calor... Ese sentimiento de seguridad que tan pocas veces su verdadera madre le había regalado.

Sería extremadamente feliz si pudiera sentir aquello cada vez que lo necesitara...

Finalmente las lágrimas dejaron de caer y él liberó a su madre del abrazo, la miró sonriendo abiertamente, se sentía muy bien en esos momentos, como si se hubiera quitado una enorme tristeza que no sabía que sentía.

–¿Te sientes mejor, Shuuya?– le preguntó ella acariciándole el cabello, sus ojos también brillaban un poco, ese llanto y la forma en la que él se aferraba a ella la habían conmovido.

–Si... ¡Gracias mamá Ayaka...!– exclamó con alegría y le besó la mejilla –Intentaré ser un buen hijo...– aseguró con confianza... Esta vez si lo lograría.

–Ya lo eres... tigresito...

Le gustaba ese apodo, adoraba ser el tigresito de su mamá Ayaka...

* * *

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, no importaba cuanto mejorara en sus poderes... No importaba si ahora podía fácilmente convertirse en un gatito o un elefante a los ojos de todos por unos cuantos minutos... Por más que él avanzara... No podía ayudar a sus hermanos...

Kousuke le preocupaba hasta el punto de pasar noches enteras sin dormir pensando en ello, tenía sus poderes desde hacía casi seis años y aún así le era imposible controlarlos. No podía evitar escuchar los pensamientos de todos, no podía evitar que eso le afectara, y el refugiarse en la casa sólo empeoraba las cosas. Se había aislado completamente del mundo exterior, y al principio cuando eran niños pequeños no le había parecido nada malo, pero ahora con once años casi doce, siendo un pre-adolescente, se daba cuenta de cuanto de su vida estaba desperdiciando. Ni siquiera había ido al colegio, y ahora que estaban a pocos meses de entrar a secundaria, él tampoco podría hacerlo... No tenía amigos más que sus hermanos, y no conocía más verde que el del patio de su casa. Y aunque siempre mostrara esa actitud tan alegre y dulce, sabía perfectamente que los pensamientos más oscuros y aterradores que escuchaba cada día, eran los propios.

A riesgo de empeorar un poco su relación, comenzó a presionarlo. Necesitaba salir, necesitaba enfrentar sus miedos... Necesitaba controlarse a si mismo...

Le asustaba darse cuenta de que ya no recordaba el verdadero color en los ojos de su hermano...

Le pidió ayuda a Ayano y Tsubomi, pero ambas temían por los ataques que solían darle apenas entraba en contacto con desconocidos... Estaba solo en ello...

El día de su graduación insistió demasiado en ello, incluso apeló a sus responsabilidades como hermano, hasta le dijo que era una misión de su organización secreta. Pero nada funcionó, sólo logró irse con un muy mal sabor de boca, dejándolo solo y con un enorme sentimiento de culpa, en esa casa.

Cuando regresaron por la tarde, la puerta de la casa estaba abierta y su hermano no estaba allí... No podría decir que tuvo tiempo de sentirse culpable...

–¡Shuuya ayúdame!– escuchó gritar a Ayano sosteniendo a una inconsciente Tsubomi.

Entre ambos llevaron a su hermana al sofá, pero no pasó mucho tiempo allí, antes que sus padres regresaran de las habitaciones donde estaban buscando a Kousuke, ella despertó y estalló en un ataque de histeria...

Ella no era así... Podía ser un poco bruta a la hora de golpearlo, pero rara vez perdía la calma... Sin embargo no podía culparla, sabía bien que no había tenido un buen día.

Y es que no sólo habían sido las fotos de los grupos de esa generación que habían mostrado en las cuales ella no aparecía... O el anuario que algunas chicas de la clase insistieron en hacer en el cual tampoco figuraba... O los empujones de la muchedumbre al no verla... O que fuera la única que no se llevó un diploma ya que la escuela había olvidado imprimir el suyo. Y era que técnicamente ni siquiera se había graduado, ya que de alguna forma sus calificaciones y todo registro de su existencia había desaparecido.

Eso ya la había puesto lo suficientemente nerviosa, y mientras sus padres iban a protestar con las autoridades de la escuela, Ayano y él se alejaron a una distancia segura de unos tres metros de ella, sin saber qué hacer.

–¿Qué hacemos?– le susurró Ayano sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Tsubomi, quien parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a golpear a alguien.

–No tengo idea...– murmuró él igual de asustado –¿Esperar a que se calme?– no era la mejor idea del mundo, pero en esos momentos parecía lo más prudente.

–Supongo que no tenemos alternativa...– murmuró su hermana mayor riendo levemente, de esa forma tan adorable.

Dejó de ver a Tsubomi unos instantes para disfrutar de la sonrisa de Ayano, sólo fueron un par de segundos, pero al regresar la mirada su hermana ya no estaba.

–¡Mierda, Tsubomi!– exclamó asustado, sabía bien lo que podía pasar con ella sola en un lugar lleno de gente... Tomó de la mano a Ayano y corrió a buscarla.

Pero estaban buscando a Tsubomi, alguien con sus poderes no sería encontrada fácilmente si así lo deseaba...

Y sino también, porque aún no los controlaba...

Le resultaba extremadamente desesperante... Kousuke se aislaba físicamente y ella... emocionalmente. Cuando se sentía muy mal por algo su poder se descontrolaba aún más, hasta el extremo de que ni siquiera él era capaz de encontrarla, y si siempre acababa haciéndolo era por persistencia, odiaba haber perdido la cualidad de ser el único que siempre podía verla.

Sufría sola... Desde que la conoció era así, ella sentada en alguna esquina sombría tragándose su dolor, no compartiéndolo con nadie, permitiendo que los malos sentimientos la llenaran... Y cuando al fin lograba encontrarla no permitía que él la consolara, simplemente evadía el tema creyendo que así no preocuparía a nadie...

Tal vez los demás se tragaran esa estúpida frase; " _estoy bien, sólo me perdí_ ", pero él no, él la conocía mejor que nadie, él sabía que ella era una llorona sentimental que le temía a la noche y las películas de terror, y que aunque intentara verse ruda, cada desprecio de sus compañeros, cada ocasión en la que la ignoraban o llamaban fantasma... le dolía como un golpe al rostro.

Por eso cuando ella se encerraba en el baño a llorar, él se quedaba fuera escuchándola... Quería estar siempre con ella... Quería ser capaz de verla, en todo momento...

Luego de media hora recorriendo la escuela, lograron encontrarla frente a su casillero.

–¡Tsubomi! Nos preocupaste no vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor– le suplicó Ayano abrazándola.

–Lo siento, no volverá a suceder...– murmuró en ese tono monótono que él tanto detestaba.

Los tres fueron a buscar a sus padres para regresar a la casa, mientras él pensaba en lo que había hecho su hermana... Observar su casillero... Esa probablemente era la única prueba de que ella realmente había existido en esa escuela... Se había dado cuenta hacía tiempo...

Algunas veces, incluso ella dudaba de su propia existencia...

Por todo eso comprendía que ella colapsara al llegar a la casa y encontrarse con la desaparición de Kousuke. Finalmente permitieron que fuera ella quien lo llamara, ya que era la más ansiosa, pero cuando él le dijo que estaba en un bosque, y la llamada se cortó, pasó una hora más intentando comunicarse nuevamente y el resto de la noche peleando con Kenjiro para que la dejara ir a buscar a su hermano.

Shuuya intentó consolarla de todas las formas posibles, esa noche ambos durmieron en la habitación de Ayano, aunque ella no lo hizo, y él tampoco... Se dedicó a abrazarla y luego de un rato al fin la escuchó sollozar... No le gustaba que su hermana llorara, lo odiaba, pero odiaba más aún que no fuera capaz de desahogarse cuando claramente lo necesitaba.

El día siguiente salieron a buscarlo en familia y finalmente lo encontraron acompañado por esa niña albina tan extraña... al regresar a la casa él no dejaba de hablar de ella, y en los días que vinieron después tampoco...

Su hermanito que no sabía nada del amor... Estaba enamorado...

Esa fue su motivación para querer salir de la casa, y controlar poco a poco su poder.

* * *

Doce años, el gran día finalmente había llegado. Cuando pequeño nunca le interesó demasiado eso de los cumpleaños, a veces lo invitaban a alguna fiesta de uno de sus vecinos, sin embargo sus cumpleaños pasaban desapercibidos. Ni siquiera recordaba la fecha en la que había nacido ya que su madre nunca creyó que hubiera motivos para festejar ese acontecimiento.

Pero cuando su nueva familia los adoptó, comprendió el significado de un cumpleaños; " _Festejar que esa persona nació_ ", eso le había dicho Ayaka un día antes del cumpleaños de Tsubomi, y le pareció algo tan importante que a pesar de todo, tuvo ánimos para levantarse temprano y buscar en el jardín la flor más linda para ella.

Desde entonces cada vez que uno de los miembros de la sociedad secreta cumplía años el resto planeaba muy bien la misión, se tomaban una semana para noche a noche reunirse a pensar y prepararlo todo, los regalos, las decoraciones, la comida. Todo debía ser perfecto, y ese día él despertó más temprano de lo normal esperando emocionado lo que sus hermanos le tenían preparado.

Sabía que pronto alguien entraría a su habitación a despertarlo, era lo usual, cual fue su sorpresa al notar que la primer persona en abrir su puerta no fue uno de sus colegas de equipo… Fue su mamá Ayaka.

–Te despertaste muy temprano Shuuya– comentó sorprendida entrando con un paquete en sus manos.

–¡Sii!– asintió sin poder esconder su emoción –¿Eso es pasa mi?– señaló el objeto envuelto en papel brillante.

–Por supuesto…– asintió sentándose en la cama y entregándole el obsequio sin hacerlo esperar más –De parte de toda la familia.

La tarjetita decía " _Para Shuuya: Feliz cumpleaños, te amamos. Tus padres y hermanos._ ", nada demasiado original, pero lo hizo sonreír. Se apresuró a abrirlo con infantil impaciencia, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrarse con la colección completa de comics de su súper-héroe favorito. Eran unos diez tomos, y los miraba en el escaparate de la tienda con anhelo cada vez que iban o volvían de la escuela, pero eran demasiado caros para él.

–¡Gracias!– gritó extremadamente feliz abrazándola muy fuerte.

–Feliz cumpleaños, mi tigresito está creciendo– le devolvió el abrazo –. Entonces, ¿te gustó tu regalo?

–¡Si si, mucho!– asintió separándose para mirar sus nuevos comics y a su mamá alternadamente.

–¿Vas levantarte pronto?– le preguntó ella poniéndose de pie.

–Si, ¿por qué?– preguntó curioso.

–Porque tus hermanos están esperándote abajo… Te tienen una sorpresa… Deberías ver como dejaron la cocina…– murmuró lo último con un dejo resignación.

–¡Diles que bajo en un minuto!– aseguró riendo ante las palabras de su madre, le hacía muy feliz ser el centro de atención durante todo un día.

Ella asintió y salió dejándolo solo, él abrazó su regalo con alegría y después de eso se apresuró a vestirse con su mejor ropa y bajó corriendo, no se perdería ni un segundo de ese día.

–¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!– los escuchó gritar al unísono en cuanto entró al comedor.

Todos estaban allí, sus padres y hermanos lo aplaudieron y luego se acercaron a saludarlo. Recibió abrazos y palabras de afecto de parte de todos, una vez que ello terminó se sentó a comer viendo las decoraciones. Globos, guirnaldas, y flores pegada en las paredes y colgando del techo, podía imaginarse claramente a Ayano liderando la brigada de decoración. En la mesa había mucha comida, toda la que a él le gustaba… Apostaba que la mayoría de esos platos los había preparado Tsubomi, su comida tenía un sabor que la hacía inconfundible, adoraba ese sabor.

Increíblemente Kousuke lo invitó a jugar al parque, desde que había conocido a esa niña extraña se había empeñado tanto en controlar su habilidad que ya podía salir casi sin inconvenientes, pero normalmente sólo salía para ir a verla, Así que ese día por primera vez pudieron salir los cuatro juntos a un parque a pasar la tarde.

Jugar con sus tres hermanos en el parque fue el mejor regalo que pudieron hacerle.

Y esa noche, luego de mirar una de esas películas de terror que él tanto adoraba, sobre todo porque era demasiado chistoso ver a sus hermanos aterrados, en especial a Tsubomi quien parecía querer meterse bajo los almohadones del sofá y no salir en años, se durmieron los cuatro juntos en el sofá, tres de ellos por miedo y él porque sentía que no existía mejor forma de terminar ese gran día.

* * *

Era quince de agosto... Uno más de tantos que habían pasado en esa casa... Las heridas se abrían un poco cada vez que llegaba esa fecha, pero habían aprendido a soportarlo bastante bien.

Kousuke se veía triste y cada tanto caía una lágrima por su mejilla, pero también sonreía ante los intentos de Ayano por alegrarlo. Tsubomi se había encerrado en la cocina, al parecer ese día había decidido entretenerse en preparar una receta muy complicada y luego limpiar la casa, lo que fuera para no pensar. Y él simplemente se mantuvo un poco más callado que se costumbre, no era secreto para nadie que extrañaba a su mamá, que daría lo que fuera por recuperarla. Pero desde hacía un tiempo había aceptado su partida, y sólo esperaba que estuviera donde estuviera fuera feliz y se sintiera orgullosa de él.

–¿Crees que papá regrese muy tarde?– preguntó Kousuke a Ayano.

–No lo sé, papá y mamá estaban muy emocionados con esa expedición, salieron de la casa anoche y deben estar muy entretenidos porque aún no han llamado para ver como estamos– comentó, arrepintiéndose al ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de sus hermanos –. ¡Pero mamá dijo que iban a bajar mucho en una cueva inexplorada y tal vez perdieran cobertura, así que no debemos preocuparnos!

–Espero que estén bien…– murmuró Kousuke abrazando su almohada –Y que regresen temprano, si papá no está muy cansado me gustaría que me llevara a ver a Mary… Es un día difícil para ella también…

En ese momento sonó el teléfono –Deben ser ellos– comentó Shuuya dejando su comic en el sofá y yendo a atender –. Seguramente ya vengan en camino– le sonrió a su hermano quien desde la mañana insistía con ir a ver a su amiga –. ¿Diga?– preguntó al levantar el tubo.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo en el día…

Las pocas palabras que escuchó lo paralizaron por completo, y el tubo cayó de su mano.

–¿Qué pasó Shuuya?– preguntó Ayano levantándose del sofá preocupada.

Los ojos de Kousuke, quien la siguió, resplandecieron en rojo por un instante, aún no controlaba del todo su poder y se activaba solo cuando se sentía nervioso o la curiosidad le ganaba como en este caso. Lo que leyó en la mente de su hermano lo hizo cubrirse la boca mientras caía de rodillas.

–¡NO NO NO NO!– comenzó a gritar llorando intensamente –¡POR FAVOR NO!

Ayano lo observó aterrada y corrió a tomar el teléfono en el momento en que Tsubomi salió de la cocina alertada por los gritos.

–¡Kousuke, ¿qué pasó?!– le preguntó asustada corriendo a abrazar a su hermano quien seguía gritando cosas inteligibles mientras lloraba arrodillado en el suelo, con las manos en su cabeza como si se le hubiera terminado el mundo.

–¿Papá...?– escuchó la voz casi sin aliento de Ayano.

" _Lo siento… fue mi culpa… Ayaka está..._ " esas palabras que Ayano escuchó al otro lado de la línea fueron suficientes para que ella también cayera derrotada –Mamá…– lloró abrazando la bocina del teléfono.

Tsubomi se tomó un par de segundos para sollozar la muerte de esa mujer que tanto quería pero nunca tuvo el valor de llamar " _mamá_ ", no tenían que decírselo, ver a sus hermanos así era suficiente prueba de lo que había sucedido. Pero no podía simplemente desmoronarse al igual que ellos…

Aun abrazando a Kousuke lo llevó casi de arrastro cerca de Ayano, ambos se aferraron con fuerza, y ella tomó la mano de Shuuya que continuaba de pie, viendo a la nada con sus ojos vacíos de brillo, como si le hubieran arrebatado el alma de un momento al otro, tiró de su mano obligándolo a arrodillarse junto a ellos y abrazó a los tres.

Ese día gran parte de la frágil felicidad que habían disfrutado se desvaneció para siempre…

 **Continuará.**

 _Hola gente, perdón por la demora, ya saben, computadora nueva, dolores de cabeza nuevos. Pero aquí tienen este nuevo capítulo._

 _Volvió el drama y la tragedia… era inevitable, no soy buena imaginando escenas felices. También tengo un problema y es que tengo planeados unos 5 capítulos más, pero luego no sé bien si terminarlo en cuanto conocen al resto de los miembros o continuarlo más allá, y allí me toparía con las líneas temporales… Por lo que no sé cual sería la mejor opción... ¿Ustedes qué opinan?_

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios, aquí les respondo._

 _ Jeffy Iha: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y yo también creo que él esperaba el chocolate de su Tsubomi. A mi también me hubiera gustado tener un padre así, me encanta ese tipo de relación. Y me encantó la idea de Kidoha (un mal nombre para la Kido oscura), levantándose de entre los muertos para llevárselos con ella, destripando a Hiyori para empezar… Sería tierno 3. Gracias por el comentario, saludos._

 _ Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Si, "a veces" soy cruel… Al final este capítulo no quedó tan dramático, en los siguientes me centraré más en el drama como debe ser. Y sí, amo a Shuuya y Tsubomi protegiendo juntos a Seto, los tres se complementan tan bien, y como dije hace mucho, Seto es la conexión perfecta entre ellos dos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, saludos._

 _ LeekLoverOtakuKawaii: No quería romperte el corazón, pero si hubo mucho sentimiento en el capítulo anterior, y en el siguiente no creo que aparezca mucho Mary, pero a partir de allí creo que si hará sus apariciones. Por supuesto habrá capítulos dedicados a ella y Seto, nuestro niño enamorado sin saberlo. Muchas gracias por el comentario, saludos._

 _ Anónimo: Muchas gracias por el dato, ya lo encontré, ahora debo leerlo… Leer o escribir, difícil decisión, lamentablemente siempre gana el escribir y así meto la pata cada dos capítulos. Kenjiro es un gran papá, siempre lo he imaginado como un tipo muy divertido para vivir con él, pero ya le toca sufrir… Y no soy impresionante, simplemente estoy de vacaciones y mientras otros salen yo las disfruto encerrada en mi cueva escribiendo. Gracias por tu comentario, saludos._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo._

 _Siguiente capítulo: Darlo todo por un sueño -Ayaka & Kenjiro-_

 _Hasta el siguiente capítulo._

 _Trekumy._


	13. Capítulo 13: Darlo todo por un sueño

**Capítulo 13: Darlo todo por un sueño.**

No tenía más de ocho años cuando escuchó hablar de medusa. No recordaba bien la historia, sólo que ese personaje de ficción le fascinó... Serpientes por cabello, petrificar a las personas con solo mirarlas...

¿Podría existir algo más cool que eso?

Su deslumbramiento infantil fue olvidado entre deberes escolares y salidas con amigos, sin embargo en su adolescencia, cuando en el instituto habían instalado una flamante sala de informática con una conexión a internet bastante lenta pero suficiente para visitar páginas que consistían en puro texto y pocas imágenes... Se topó nuevamente con la leyenda de medusa.

Leyenda que la llevó a aprender sobre las hermanas gorgonas, y todo lo referente a la mitología griega. Sus intereses la separaron un poco del resto de los adolescentes, pocos de ellos pasaban sus fines de semana encerrados en casa leyendo libros antiguos acerca de mitología.

Ya más grande decidió que la investigación arqueológica, gracias a la cual se sabía la mayor parte de la mitología reinante en cada parte del planeta, sería su vocación. No fue difícil escoger una universidad, en la cual fue aceptada de inmediato gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones.

Sus estudios la mantuvieron lo suficientemente ocupada para rechazar a cualquier chico que intentara acercarse, entre ellos uno que se destacaba por ser el tipo de persona con la que ni en un millón de años compartiría su vida.

Era simplemente un imbécil, descuidado, perezoso, con poco o ningún interés en la universidad, el cual sólo sabía decir tonterías a toda hora y desconocía los límites del espacio personal. No entendió como había entrado a la universidad hasta que supo que sus padres eran profesores allí... Saberlo sólo la molestó aún más.

–No estoy interesada en alguien tan patético– le dijo seriamente una de las tantas veces que él la abordó.

–¿Patético...?– preguntó él riendo como si se tratara de una broma... ¡Ese tipo no podía ser más desesperante!

–¡Exacto! ¡Regresa cuando hayas madurado veinte años!– exclamó molesta dándose la vuelta y yéndose, dejándolo solo a mitad de la cafetería. Mientras se marchaba escuchó la risa de algunos de los presentes... Se lo merecía por idiota.

Al finalizar el semestre se dirigió al tablón de calificaciones pegado en una de las paredes de la universidad... Sus calificaciones siempre habían sido muy buenas, tal vez no para estar primera, pero si entre los primeros diez... Mentiría si decía que no le interesaban esas cosas.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver su nombre en el cuarto lugar, había superado sus expectativas, por pura curiosidad observó los tres nombres más arriba... conocía al número tres, un _nerd_ de pies a cabeza... El número dos era un desconocido para ella, probablemente estaba en otra especialidad, y el uno...

–¡Tateyama Kenjiro!– gritó al borde de un infarto ganándose la mirada confusa de todos quienes se agolpaban allí para ver sus notas.

–¿Me llamaste?– escuchó esa odiosa voz detrás de ella, siempre con ese tono tan alegre y despreocupado.

Se giró con la ira carcomiéndole las entrañas, todo estaba muy claro, habían modificado sus calificaciones por ser hijo de dos profesores, era una jodida estafa, hasta donde sabía hacer eso era ilegal, y lo denunciaría... ¡Claro que lo haría!

–¡Hiciste trampa!– le gritó señalándolo con su dedo índice –¡Voy a ocuparme de que te expulsen de la universidad por hacer que cambien tus calificaciones!

Dicho esto se marchó caminando rápido hacia la oficina del prefecto, sin embargo mientras subía la segunda de cinco escaleras él tomó su brazo forzándola a detenerse.

–¡Suéltame!– le gritó encarándolo furiosa –¡Y no me sigas!

–¿Realmente crees que hice trampa...?– preguntó él viéndola con una expresión a mitad de camino entre la confusión y la diversión pero sin soltarla –¿Cómo podría hacer eso?

–¡Usaste a tus padres para cambiar tus calificaciones! ¡Eres el peor tipo de persona que existe!

–¡Claro que no hice eso! ¡Por favor cálmate...!– le suplicó sintiendo como ella forcejeaba intentando soltarse –¡Por favor no armes un escándalo, ni metas a mis padres en esto! Eso empeoraría aún más mi relación con ellos...

Detuvo su forcejeo viéndolo con atención, su expresión algo acongojada se veía demasiado sincera para ser una actuación, sin embargo no se dejaría engañar –¿Puedes demostrar la legalidad de tus calificaciones?– preguntó dándole una oportunidad... Sólo una.

–Si me dices una forma lo haré...– aseguró seriamente.

–E-En este momento no se me ocurre nada...– murmuró molesta por no tener una respuesta a ello –¡Y ya suéltame!

Él exhaló y soltó su brazo –Supongo que buscar mis exámenes y enseñártelos no ayudará, ya que dirás que hice trampa... Creo que no tengo forma de demostrarlo a fin de cuentas...– comentó mirando a un lado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

–Si la hay...– murmuró ella después de unos segundos –Te haré una prueba– aseguró viéndolo a los ojos –. Aquí y ahora.

Él tragó duro –Creo que no estudié...– murmuró.

–Si te niegas sabré que realmente hiciste trampa.

–Está bien, está bien...– asintió varias veces –Pero vamos a sentarnos al patio, aquí estamos estorbando el paso.

Hasta que él dijo aquello no se dio cuenta de las personas que intentaban subir o bajar esa escalera que ellos bloqueaban.

Ya en una banca del patio se llevó a cabo el examen, le preguntó acerca de los temas más difíciles que se le ocurrieron, incluso le hizo algunas preguntas que ni ella misma tenía claras las respuestas, y él respondió cada cosa a la perfección... No podía ser... ¡Debía haber un error!

–Entonces... ¿Qué dices?– preguntó él sonriendo de lado –¿Ya maduré esos veinte años?

Su boca se abrió en sorpresa, ¿aún recordaba sus palabras? –¡A-Aún no!– se cruzó de brazos viendo a otro lado sonrojada, no se lo pondría tan fácil.

–¡¿No?!– lo escuchó gemir lastimeramente –¿Qué tengo que hacer para que Ayaka me de una oportunidad?

–¡No me llames por mi nombre que no tenemos tanta confianza, Tateyama!– le reclamó –¡Tendrás que traerme pruebas de la existencia de medusa!– lo desafió.

–¡¿Que qué?!– gritó él poniéndose de pie azorado –¡¿Cómo voy a darte pruebas de algo que es sólo un mito?!

–¡No lo es!– ahora fue ella quien se levantó enfrentándolo –¡Medusa existió, lo sé! ¡Tráeme una prueba por mínima que sea y sabré que realmente mereces el primer lugar!

Él puso una mano en su cabeza y negó cansadamente, pero después de unos segundos la observó con decisión –Si te traigo una prueba, ¿entonces me darás una oportunidad?

–Si– asintió –Si eres capaz de encontrar algo entonces saldré en una cita contigo.

Ese fue el trato... No quería ser mala, no le había propuesto un imposible para que la dejase en paz como podía parecer... Ella había logrado conseguir una ínfima pista de su existencia, si a él le interesaba lo suficiente podría encontrarla también... Sin embargo esa noche pensándolo en su departamento, se dio cuenta de que sonaba a algo tan absurdo que probablemente él ni siquiera lo intentara...

Encontrar otra chica era mucho más simple que ello... Se sintió un poco mal, en el fondo no parecía un mal tipo, y claramente si se había ganado ser el primero de la universidad... Y era un poco guapo.

–¡Argghh soy una idiota!– jaló su cabello pataleando recostada en su cama –¡Mamá tiene razón, así nunca voy a casarme!

Una semana después había olvidado el asunto cuando su madre le gritó que tenía una llamada, bajó curiosa, no tenía muchos amigos, y los pocos que tenía ya sabían que no podían contar con ella para salir, así que nadie la llamaba, ¿sería de la universidad?

–¿Diga?– preguntó al tomar la bocina.

–¡La encontré!– al instante reconoció esa voz.

–¡¿De dónde sacaste mi número telefónico?!– le gritó, sólo escuchar su voz la sacaba de sus casillas.

–Acabo de decirte que encontré la prueba acerca de la existencia de medusa, ¿y te sorprendes porque pude averiguar tu número?– lo escuchó reír al otro lado de la línea.

–¡Deja de bromear acosador!– le gritó antes de comprender el sentido de sus palabras –¡¿Dijiste que encontraste la prueba?!

–¿Siempre gritas de esa forma al teléfono?

–¡¿La encontraste o no?!

–Si, si... ¿Dónde podemos reunirnos para que te la enseñe?

–¡En la cafetería de la universidad en media hora!

–Allí estaré– dijo él antes de colgar.

Dejó el teléfono en su lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... No sabía si estaba emocionada por el hecho de que él hubiera encontrado una pista de la existencia de medusa, que podría incluso ser diferente a la que ella había encontrado, lo cual era casi imposible... O por saber que existía una persona en el mundo capaz de esforzarse a ese punto por salir con ella...

Minutos después salió de su ensoñación, no podía llegar tarde –¡Me voy mamá!– le avisó tomando su abrigo –¡Regreso en la tarde!– y se fue antes que su madre tuviera tiempo de responder.

Llegó en veinte minutos... Pero no fue la única, él ya estaba en una mesa de la cafetería esperándola –¡Tateyama!– exclamó deteniéndose frente a él.

–Te ves muy bien, Ayaka– le sonrió.

–No me llames por mi nombre...– murmuró ella sentándose frente a él –¿La prueba?

Por esta vez no dijo ni una estupidez más, puso sobre la mesa un antiguo libro salido de quién sabe donde y lo abrió en una página en particular –Al parecer una mujer capaz de comunicarse con las serpientes, y con poderes extraños en sus ojos asoló esta región de japón aproximadamente quinientos años atrás... Los aldeanos intentaron asesinarla a ella y su familia, sin embargo no hay evidencias de que lo hayan logrado.

Tomó el libro y leyó cada palabra allí sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, esa leyenda escrita por alguien que bien pudo estar soñando o delirando era una prueba mucho más grande que la que ella había conseguido... De hecho era tan grande que daba ubicación y fechas... Era un punto de comienzo para un sin fin de investigaciones. Probablemente tardó una hora en dejar de leer una y otra vez ese libro, y una vez que fue capaz de regresar a la realidad lo miró.

–Es bueno verte tan emocionada...– comentó levantándose.

–¡E-Espera, ¿y la cita?!– casi no se reconocía diciendo esas palabras.

–Jeje...– se rió algo incómodo mirando a otro lado mientras se rascaba la mejilla –Me siento un poco mal por querer salir contigo a cambio de haber encontrado algo que es tan importante para ti... Es casi como una extorsión, ¿no crees...?

–¡No! Hiciste algo grandioso por mí... Y si no crees que estoy demasiado loca para salir conmigo... Me gustaría tener esa cita– le sonrió cálidamente.

–¿D-De verdad?– preguntó él sonrojándose a lo que ella asintió –Entonces... ¿Vamos? La cafetería no se me hace el mejor lugar para una cita.

–Tampoco a mí– rió levantándose mientras abrazaba ese libro –. ¡Pasemos un gran día!

Esa fue la primera de muchas citas... Tres años después se casarían y cinco más tarde tendrían su primer hija... La adorable Ayano.

Su labor como madre y ama de casa se llevaba todo su tiempo, pero nunca abandonó la investigación, su esposo, pese a su formación biológica, era su colaborador... Más que eso, ellos eran un equipo. Ella era persistente y él inhumanamente inteligente.

Nuevas pruebas y pistas aparecieron en esos años, descubrieron que esa mujer si existió, consiguieron testimonios y dibujos de esa época, pero un día Medusa desapareció... Tuvo una hija que vivió en algún lugar apartado de un bosque luego de que su madre desapareció, pero no se sabía nada más de ella...

También estudiaron la leyenda de esas personas que poseían los ojos de medusa... No sabían demasiado de ellos, sólo que existían unas pocas personas con ojos rojos y poderes especiales... Poderes como los que los antiguos escritos aseguraban que poseía esa mujer.

Averiguando acerca de esas personas llegaron a un orfanato donde cosas extrañas sucedían con algunos niños...

–No podemos simplemente ir y hacerles preguntas...– murmuró una noche mientras se acostaba a un lado de su esposo.

–Tienen esos poderes extraños... Pueden ser peligrosos...– comentó él abrazándola como cada noche.

–No lo creo... Sólo son niños... Huérfanos... Y con esos ojos y poderes... Deben tener muchas dificultades– murmuró sintiendo algo de pena –. Podríamos adoptar a uno de ellos...

–¡¿Adoptar?!– lo sintió tensarse.

–Piénsalo bien... Nuestra situación económica no es mala... Y Ayano no estaría tan sola, tendría con quien jugar... Sin contar que tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo para analizarlos...

–Pero, adoptar un niño...– murmuró él –Es una responsabilidad muy grande... Y, ¿no es un poco egoísta adoptarlo sólo por nuestra investigación...?

–¡No tiene que ser sólo por eso!– se soltó del abrazo para verlo seriamente –Piénsalo, le daríamos una familia... Estoy segura de que si es un buen niño lo querremos como propio... Le haremos bien...

–¿Cómo es que siempre acabas convenciéndome?– murmuró poniendo una mano en su rostro.

–¡Intentaré ser la mejor madre para él!– aseguró con sus puños cerrados.

–Claro que lo serás...– lo escuchó decir de una forma muy tierna, antes de sentir sus brazos envolviéndola nuevamente –Eres la mejor madre y mujer que existe...

–No puedes asegurar algo así– rió levemente complacida por el alago.

–Lo eres para Ayano y para mi...

El día siguiente lo hablaron con su hija, verla emocionada por tener un hermano fue el empujón que necesitaban para un mes más tarde visitar aquel orfanato.

Sintió miedo... Aunque nunca lo admitiría le temía un poco a esos niños que la miraban de forma tan extraña... Era su madre, pero ellos no la reconocían como tal... Para ellos era un adulto más empeñado en quitarles su felicidad... Lloró muchas veces a escondida, sintiéndose la peor mujer del mundo... No era una buena madre... No podía ganarse su amor, ni siquiera hacerlos felices... Y Ayano se deprimía más y más con el paso de los días, porque tampoco encontraba una forma de acercarse a ellos...

Sin embargo de un momento al otro todo cambió, de alguna forma que su hija mayor nunca quiso contarle, ya que era un secreto de los cuatro, logró que los niños se abrieran, y de esa forma comenzaron a comportarse como niños normales... O casi, ya que sus poderes hacía las cosas un poco más difíciles...

Pero eran grandes niños, con un pasado oscuro que les había roto la ilusión una vez... Esperaba que no volviera a suceder. Fue demasiado gratificante convertirse en su mamá de a poco...

Con Kousuke todo fue fácil, él era dulce y completamente dócil, la llamó mamá desde el inicio, y debido a su condición pasaba todo el día en la casa corriendo tras ella como si fuera un pollito. Ese era su apodo, él era " _el pollito de mamá_ ", adoraba a ese niño, deseaba que controlara ese poder que tanto daño le hacía, pero en el fondo temía que eso sucediera y perder su eterna compañía.

Shuuya fue un niño difícil desde el inicio, tuvo problemas en comprender como funcionaban sus mentiras, sin embargo tenía una fortaleza increíble, fue el primero en convertir esa maldición en una habilidad que podía controlar a voluntad. El día en que su tigresito comenzó a llamarla " _mamá Ayaka_ ", casi lloró de la emoción... Después de eso solía buscarla a escondidas de sus hermanos sólo para abrazarla, darle regalos y agradecerle por cuidarlos, era adorable de una forma muy diferente a Kousuke, pero llegó a amarlos a ambos por igual... De la misma forma en la que amaba a Ayano.

Sin embargo con Tsubomi las cosas eran diferentes... Le dolía en el alma percatarse por momentos de que ella era a quien menos atención le dedicaba... Intentó llamarla por algún sobrenombre tierno como a sus otros hijos, pero nunca pudo pensar en alguno. Esa niña que desaparecía todo el tiempo, que de a ratos incluso llegó a olvidar que existía también era su hija... No lo hacía a propósito... Quería tener una relación con ella como de madre e hija, se forzaba a ello y la niña se daba cuenta... Tsubomi se daba cuenta de todo.

No fue hasta que la niña se interesó por la cocina que lograron acercarse un poco más... Sin embargo nunca pudo evitar verla más como una aprendiz, que como una hija... Esa niña había crecido demasiado rápido... Lo único que pudo calmar su preocupación por ella fue percibir que Tsubomi se acercaba más a Kenjiro, si ella no podía cumplir por completo con su rol de madre, que la niña tuviera un rol paterno al que aferrarse era un alivio... Sin embargo siempre quiso ser su mamá...

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, los niños crecían sanos y felices, eso la hacía feliz... Y cada día entendía un poco más de ellos y de Medusa... Todas sus tragedias habían sucedido un quince de agosto, después de ese momento ellos habían adquirido esos ojos y sus habilidades. En todos los casos un ser muy cercano había muerto a su lado, y luego de analizar sus accidentes, en los cuales era imposible que sobrevivieran, dedujo que ellos también habían muerto...

–Murieron y regresaron a la vida con esos poderes...– le aseguró a Kenjiro.

–¿Mu-muertos vivos? ¿Cómo _zombies_?– preguntó él, en esos momentos odiaba haberle regalado la primer temporada de " _The Walking Dead_ " para su cumpleaños.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Ellos están vivos!– aclaró exasperada –También parece que ese bosque donde se perdió Kousuke tiene algo que ver...

–¿Cómo sabes eso?– preguntó él viéndola sorprendido.

–Estuve averiguando acerca de ese sitio... Hay una cueva inexplorada en lo profundo del bosque, es algo complicado llegar y nadie se ha adentrado más que un par de metros... Pero por las descripciones se ajusta mucho al lugar donde nació Medusa– aseguró mostrándole artículos y fotografías que había guardado en su computador.

–Quieres ir, ¿verdad...?– murmuró él seriamente.

–Me conoces– le sonrió de lado con esa expresión de confianza tan propia –. Estoy segura de que encontraremos algo.

–Pero... Si nadie ha sido capaz de adentrarse demasiado ha de ser por algo...– estaba intentando ser lo más abierto posible, pero ella pudo percibir su aversión –Debe ser peligroso...

–No lo creo... ¡Vamos, ¿qué puede pasar?! ¿Que se nos caiga la cueva encima?– rió dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

–¡Eso, o que haya animales salvajes como... osos!

–¡Jaja! Estás pensando demasiado las cosas...– le sonrió –Sólo daremos unos pasos dentro, si vemos que es muy peligroso regresamos... Iremos bien aprovisionados y llevaremos algo con qué protegernos... Si planeamos bien la expedición será un éxito, después de todo falta más de un mes.

–¿Más de un mes...? ¿Ya pensaste en la fecha?

–Por supuesto... ¡Iremos el quince de agosto!– él la miró con una expresión que ella pudo leer como... ¿miedo? –Es el festival Obon, por lo que no tendrás que trabajar... Y si mis sospechas son ciertas, ese día habrá una energía muy especial en el lugar... No podemos perder la oportunidad.

–Ayaka...– se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos en esa actitud tan propia de él cuando no sabía como decir algo –Francamente... Tengo un mal presentimiento...

–Tendremos cuidado– se acercó a él abrazándolo –Vamos Kenjiro... Al menos piénsalo este tiempo...

–Está bien... lo pensaré...– murmuró.

En ese momento ella supo que él aceptaría. Así que un mes y diez días más tarde, catorce de agosto poco antes de media noche, partieron a su aventura.

Habían dejado a sus hijos con suficiente comida y referencias para estar tranquilos, después de todo eran adolescentes que podían cuidarse perfectamente. Se sintieron un poco mal por dejarlos solos justo ese día, pero no podían perder esa oportunidad, sólo sería ese año, y con un poco de suerte estarían de vuelta por la mañana, ellos no sentirían su partida.

Tomados de la mano, con linternas, picos y cuerdas, se adentraron en la cueva. Llevaban el celular de Ayaka grabando todo el audio y el de Kenjiro pronto para filmar o tomar fotografías... Nada podía salir mal...

Lo primero que salió mal fue cuando luego de transitar un par de metros, emocionada por unas marcas en la pared, corrió hacia ellas sin percatarse del abismo que había en medio de ellos y esa pared... Kenjiro tomó su mano cuando la vio tambalearse, cayendo juntos... Por fortuna la caída no fue muy grande, pero las linternas dejaron de funcionar.

–¡Demonios, que porquería!– exclamó golpeando su linterna en un intento por que reaccionara, mientras Kenjiro iluminaba el lugar con su celular, el cual por fortuna seguía intacto.

–¿Cómo vamos a subir...?– preguntó apuntando la pantalla hacia arriba.

–Para eso trajimos las cuerdas, ¿no?

–Sólo con cuerdas no lograremos nada... Tendremos que trepar...

–Eras bueno en educación física, ¿verdad?– preguntó ella avanzando mientras iluminaba el camino con su propio celular, esta vez teniendo cuidado de no caer.

–Pues... La verdad es que no...– murmuró siguiéndola.

–¿Entonces me has mentido todo este tiempo?– preguntó fingiendo decepción.

–Sólo te decía lo que querías escuchar...– rió nerviosamente, esperaba que su esposa no notara lo asustado que se sentía.

Lo segundo que salió mal fue acercarse demasiado a ese lago subterráneo tan sospechoso, en el cual su reflejo se distorsionaba.

–¡Qué demonios fue eso!– exclamó Kenjiro dando un par de paso hacia atrás al verse a sí mismo como una serpiente negra con ojos rojos.

–N-No lo sé...– murmuró ella sin poder moverse... Pavor y fascinación mezcladas la mantuvieron en su lugar... casi petrificada...

* * *

Lo tercero en salir mal... fue haber bajado a ese lugar justo ese día... Quince de agosto...

La tierra comenzó a temblar de la nada misma, y mientras numerosas estalactitas caían sobre el lago enturbiando su agua, Kenjiro tomó la mano de Ayaka y comenzó a correr desesperado...

¿Por qué no le hizo caso a ese presentimiento? ¿Por qué le permitió llegar a esa situación? ¿Por qué no fue capaz de decir que no a una mala idea de su mujer?

Intentó esquivar las piedras que caían sobre ellos lo mejor posible, haría todo lo posible para salir de ese lugar... Si él no salía no importaba, le serviría de sustento al llegar al lugar por el que cayeron, si ella subía en sus hombros podría llegar a la superficie... Le diría que buscara ayuda, si ella podía salvarse entonces no le importaba morir ahí...

Fueron demasiadas cosas juntas para ser capaz de procesarlas al instante... El sonido de esas piedras cayendo demasiado cerca... El grito de Ayaka... El golpe que lo hizo volar unos metros más allá... Ya no sentir la mano de su mujer en la suya...

Levantó su cabeza viendo hacia atrás aterrado... Estaba muy oscuro, demasiado... Buscó su celular a tientas, sus lentes habían caído olvidados en algún lugar, sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas... El brillo de la pantalla le mostró lo más horrible que hubiera visto en la vida.

Su mujer... el amor de su vida... la persona por la que era capaz de convertirse en el hombre más listo del mundo y al instante en un estúpido que le permitía hacer cualquier locura... Estaba enterrada entre las piedras...

–¡AYAKA!– su desgarrador grito resonó en la cueva haciendo caer aún más piedras –¡AYAKA! ¡AYAKA!– continuó gritando sin poder pensar con claridad... Su cordura había desaparecido al verla en esa situación.

Se acercó corriendo, cayendo un par de veces hasta llegar a ella arrastrándose, su cuerpo del pecho hacia abajo estaba enterrado entre las rocas, de su boca caía sangre... demasiada sangre... Y ella lo veía con esa mirada llena de resignación.

" _¡No me mires así por favor!_ "

Con sus manos desnudas quitó piedra tras piedra que descansaba sobre ese cuerpo, mientras otras seguían cayendo sobre ellos, jamás se terminarían...

" _¡Voy a salvarte!_ "

–Ken...jiro...– la escuchó llamarlo mientras su único brazo libre lo tocaba –Lo... siento...

–Tranquila... voy a sacarte de aquí– le aseguró sorprendiéndose de que su voz saliera tan entera.

–No... yo ya... no saldré...

" _¡No digas eso!_ " esas palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando la vio quitarse esos broches rojos que siempre llevaba... Esos que él le regaló el día que su hija nació.

–Cuida de Ayano... por mi...– susurró con el poco aliento que le quedaba poniendo ambos broches en su mano –Cuida de... todos... nuestros... hijos...

" _¡NO!_ " las palabras seguían sin salir... No salieron cuando las piedras que siguieron cayendo cubrieron por completo el cuerpo de Ayaka.

Las palabras se terminaron cuando en lugar de escapar... Se quedó allí de rodillas frente a la sepultura natural de la mujer que más amó en su vida...

Piedra tras piedra golpeando su cuerpo, no importaba... Nada importaba ya...

" _Lo siento... Ayano..._ " fue su último pensamiento apretando esos broches en su mano... Antes de que su cuerpo diera su último aliento de vida...

* * *

¿Qué lugar era ese...? ¿Una vieja cueva llena de inscripciones antiguas en las paredes? Desconocía ese sitio... No recordaba como había llegado allí.

–Mi sueño siempre ha sido encontrar este sitio...– escuchó aquella voz que tanta alegría le transmitía... Giró para verla acariciar las paredes de ese lugar –Encontramos a Medusa, ¿puedes creerlo?– le sonrió.

Él se acercó y la abrazó por detrás... Aún no tenía claro qué significaba eso, sólo quería sentir su calor.

–¿Puedo pedirte un favor?– le preguntó viéndolo con una sonrisa.

–Claro, lo que quieras...

–¿Ves la salida de la cueva?– preguntó ella señalando en esa dirección en la que claramente se veía la luz del sol colándose, él asintió –Por favor, sal...

–¿Eh...? ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso...?– preguntó confundido.

–Porque afuera están nuestros pequeños... Quiero que vayas a ver como están...

–Me parece bien... Pero, vamos juntos...– le propuso tomando su mano.

–Me gustaría quedarme un rato más aquí...– respondió ella poniéndose en puntas de pie y dándole un beso rápido –Te encargo a Ayano y los niños...

Asintió no muy seguro, y luego de volver a abrazarla y decirle que la amaba... Se dirigió a esa salida.

Cuando la luz lo envolvió pudo escuchar la voz de Ayaka una última vez –Sé feliz...

Se detuvo con un mal presentimiento e intentó regresar, pero ya no estaba en ese lugar... Oscuridad sólo había oscuridad allí... Y esa mujer frente a él, tan pequeña, tan extraña...

–¿Medusa?

–Exactamente... Finalmente me han encontrado...– asintió.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cayó de rodillas –No puede... ser...– sollozó... Sabía lo que eso significaba.

–Te recompensaré por haberme encontrado...– dijo ella con ese tono tan monótono.

–¡No, no quiero!– gritó aferrándose a su ropa –¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡¿Por qué no Ayaka?! ¡Ella debe ser quien regrese! ¡Por favor!

–Lo siento...– murmuró viendo a un lado –Él te ha escogido...– informó, en ese momento Kenjiro pudo ver ese par de ojos rojos que se arrastraban entre las sombras hacia él.

–Nos divertiremos juntos...– escuchó su inhumana voz antes de ser tragado por esa serpiente...

* * *

De alguna forma que no lograba recordar pudo salir de la cueva... Por algún motivo se desplomó fuera de la misma y no fue encontrado hasta la tarde por alguien... No le importaba recordarlo... Nada importaba ya... Terminó en una comisaría, llamando a su casa para dar la noticia...

Era como si estuviera viviendo en un sueño... Una horrible pesadilla en la que no era dueño de lo que hacía o decía... Al escuchar una voz lejana al otro lado del teléfono informó lo sucedido.

–Hubo un derrumbe... Ayaka murió...– sus palabras salieron tan vacías de sentimiento, sin embargo el escucharse a si mismo decirlo lo devolvió de un golpe a la realidad.

" _¿Papá...?_ " escuchó la voz casi sin aliento de Ayano.

–Lo siento… Fue mi culpa… Ayaka está...– sollozó sin ser capaz de volver a decirlo.

Dejó caer el teléfono y volvió a caer en la inconsciencia, no su cuerpo, sino su espíritu, lo siguiente que recordaba era estar de pie en algún lugar frente a sus hijos, entregándole a Ayano esos clips que nunca había soltado.

Las lágrimas de sus hijos... se sentían tan lejanas...

Él estaba muerto en vida...

 **Continuará.**

 _Este capítulo salió muy rápido en comparación al resto... Pero me gustó, y eso que aborrezco el "angst"._

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado, a mí me resultó muy interesante ponerme en la piel de Ayaka, es un buen personaje desde mi perspectiva... A partir del siguiente capítulo volverán a ver la perspectiva de nuestros protas porque imagino que los extrañaron en este._

 _Paso a responder comentarios:_

 _ LeekLoverOtakuKawaii: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si necesitabas algo para endurecer tu corazón, pues... aquí tienes :D. Saludos._

 _ Jeffy Iha: Sé que es una mezcla extraña la de tragedia y humor, pero se podría decir que es mi especialidad... Y si, lo de Kano es muy muy trágico, al pobre niño no le dura una madre... Es terrible, y lo que viene es peor aún u.u. Quien ganó el sorteo se desvelará más adelante, y para responder a tu pedido (exigencia), sí, ya pensaba que Kano y Seto comentaran acerca de eso más adelante... Con esa escena traté de reflejar la inocencia de pensar que debían casarse con alguien que conocieran como su hermana y que entonces tendrían hijos con ella y sortearían al padre... Disfruté mucho de esa escena. Muchas gracias por el comentario, besos. _

_Muchas gracias por leer._

 _ Próximo capítulo: Protegeré los trozos de nuestra felicidad rota -Seto-_

 _Saludos._

 _Trekumy._


	14. Capítulo 14: Protegeré nuestra felicidad

**Capítulo 14: Protegeré los trozos de nuestra felicidad rota.**

Abrió esa puerta que tan bien conocía y cayó en el piso de madera con sus rodillas y manos apoyadas en él, descargando al fin su intenso llanto. Mary saltó de su cama asustada viendo su puerta abierta a tan altas horas de la madrugada, pero el miedo fue reemplazado con profunda preocupación al notar al único amigo que tenía en el mundo, en ese estado tan deplorable.

–¡Seto!– chilló corriendo hacia él, a ella le había dado su nombre secreto, tal vez porque deseaba que lo viera como un héroe –¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!– preguntó nerviosa tambaleándose de un lado al otro sin saber qué hacer para calmar a su amigo.

–¡Mamá! ¡Mamita!– era lo único que se le podía entender.

–¡T-Tienes que calmarte!– exclamó –¡Y-Ya sé! ¡Necesitas beber agua!– gritó exaltada mientras corría a la cocina. Luego de servir el agua fresca que había en la jarra de cristal decorada con flores corrió de nuevo hacia él –¡Aquí tie... AHH!– chilló al tropezar con su propio camisón y caer de cara al piso, el vaso no se rompió, pero cada toda el agua que contenía cayó sobre el chico, como si hubiera apuntado.

–¡¿Por qué?! ¡No puedo entenderlo! ¡Mami!– seguía sollozando sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

–¡Ay no!– gritó ella al levantar la cara del suelo y verlo empapado –¡Una toalla, una toalla!– corrió a sacar una del armario pero al regresar tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó nuevamente.

Estresada al punto de sentir que colapsaría en cualquier momento, gateó hasta él poniendo la toalla en su cabeza y comenzando a frotar, pero los brazos del chico se aferraron a ella con fuerza, como si fuera su salvación, como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo capaz de mantenerlo cuerdo. Mary se congeló durante unos minutos sintiendo el fuerte abrazo de su amigo y su incesante llanto, hasta que al fin fue capaz de estrecharlo en sus brazos mientras de sus ojos brotaban gruesas lágrimas.

No logró calmarse hasta que el sol se dejó ver, se separó lentamente de ella viéndola con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –Lo siento... ¿Ma...?– se quedó callado al notar que ella se había quedado dormida abrazándolo.

Con una leve sonrisa llena de ternura la levantó en brazos y llevó hasta su cama arropándola bien, sólo ella podía sacarle una sonrisa en esos momentos... Tres días después de la trágica muerte de su madre...

La noche en la cual se enteraron de la tragedia pasó demasiado lento para los cuatro, lloraron juntos en el sofá, él y su hermana mayor eran los más destrozados, Shuuya salió del shock en algún momento de la madrugada, sin embargo su llanto era mucho más calmado que el de ellos... Y Tsubomi... No recordaba el estado de su hermana, en esos momentos no le prestó atención al entorno en realidad...

La mañana del día siguiente su padre apareció en la casa y le entregó esos valiosos broches a Ayano quien no pudo soportarlo y volvió a caer derrotada sin dejar de llorar o temblar abrazándolos... Esa noche alguien armó el altar y el día siguiente los familiares y amigos de sus padres se presentaron a llorar su dolor y dar sus condolencias. Era incómodo y doloroso estar allí asintiendo a esas palabras de los adultos... Los visitó una única niña, una bastante más pequeña que él, supo que era la hermana de Ayaka... Esa niña no derramó una sola lágrima, escuchó a alguien decir que la niña apenas si había visto un par de veces a su hermana debido a la diferencia de edad... Ayano tampoco la conocía.

Una vez que todos se fueron y la casa quedó en silencio cada quien se encerró en su habitación a lidiar con su dolor lo mejor posible...

No lo soportó, demasiada soledad... Necesitaba compañía... Necesitaba a su amiga... Así que salió de la casa y caminó hacia el bosque, no tenía fuerzas para correr, y sus lágrimas alteraban su visión. Finalmente, un par de horas más tarde llegó a destino, y sin ser capaz de dar un paso más descargó su corazón en el piso de esa casa. La presencia de su amiga lo ayudó de una forma en la que ella jamás imaginaría... No tenía idea de lo importante que era para él.

Horas después un par de ojos rosa se abrieron somnolientos, enfocándose en él al instante –¡Seto!– exclamó sentándose en la cama, él se había mantenido todo el tiempo a su lado, observándola.

–Lo siento Mary... No debí venir a esa hora... Pero, necesitaba verte...– confesó bajando la mirada.

–N-No es problema...– negó varias veces para luego mirarlo con preocupación –¿Qué pasó...?

–Mi mamá, se...– el llanto regresó –Se murió...– le contó cubriendo su rostro mientras intentaba contenerse, no quería preocuparla aún más.

–¡Ohh, cielos!– cubrió su boca viéndolo sorprendida –L-Lo siento...– lo abrazó una vez más.

–Gracias Mary... Gracias por estar conmigo– respondió el abrazo permitiendo que las lágrimas volvieran a caer –. No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué tenía que pasar?– su llanto se intensificó –Estaba tan emocionada con esa expedición... ¿Por qué tuvo que derrumbarse ese sitio?– hizo todas esas preguntas sin respuesta –¿Por qué... ella?

–Lo mismo me pregunté cuando mi mamá murió...– murmuró Mary acariciándole el cabello –Después de tanto tiempo comprendí que... Si no puedes cambiarlo, al menos debes ser capaz de vivir lo mejo posible por ella... A ella no le gustaría verte triste...

–Tienes... razón...– asintió aún llorando –Pero es difícil... Demasiado difícil...

Permaneció toda la mañana con Mary, juntos visitaron la tumba de la mamá de ésta, sin saber que a un par de kilómetros de allí se encontraba el lugar donde Ayaka había perdido la vida.

–Cuida de la mamá de Seto por favor– le habló Mary a la tumba mientras ponía unas lindas flores sobre ella.

–Es una mujer muy agradable... Estoy seguro que se llevarán bien...– él también dejó unas flores allí.

Temprano en la tarde regresó a la casa, no quería preocupar a su familia.

* * *

Las dos semanas siguientes visitó casi a diario a Mary, su familia parecía haberse desmoronado por completo, sin embargo pasado ese tiempo su padre regresó a trabajar y Ayano volvió a ser la de siempre, reuniéndolos y dándoles ánimos. Insistió aún más en su organización secreta y con los clips de su madre en el cabello como un recuerdo invaluable, se empeñó en reconstruir la felicidad de la que disfrutaban antes.

Un día reunidos en la habitación de Ayano, ésta con su bufanda roja les encomendó usar su uniforme, sus hermanos corrieron a ponerse los suyos sin embargo él se la quedó viendo.

–¿Qué sucede Seto?– le preguntó al notar que él no se movía.

–Pues... Yo... Mi uniforme...– se rascó la mejilla viendo a un lado –Creo que no lo tengo...– murmuró apenado.

–¡¿Cómo que no...?! ¡Oh... es verdad! Se lo dejaste a tu amiga, ¿no es así?– le preguntó.

–Si...– asintió –Lo siento Ayano... Yo no quería...– comenzó a decir pero ella ya no lo escuchaba mientras rebuscaba algo en sus cajones.

–Bueno no es mucho...– murmuró al tiempo que sus hermanos regresaban con sus uniformes –Pero este será tu nuevo uniforme– dijo alto y claro, colocándole un broche amarillo en el cabello.

Sonrió al verse al espejo, ese clip además de ayudarle con su rebelde cabello que muchas veces se metía en sus ojos, era amarillo... Su mamá le llamaba pollito, así que lo sintió como una señal –¡Me encanta hermana!– la abrazó casi tirándola, ya no era tan pequeño, ahora casi tenían la misma altura.

–Me alegra que te haya gustado– le sonrió respondiendo el abrazo –. Ahora que la organización está completa y reunida vamos a llevar a cabo la misión más importante de nuestras vidas– les dijo seriamente, a lo que los tres prestaron su completa atención –. ¡Iremos a jugar al parque!

–Ya no somos niños...– comentó Kano cruzándose de brazos, después de la muerte de Ayaka su actitud se había vuelto un poco más amargada.

–¡Es una misión!– lo regañó Kido dándole un fuerte codazo en las costillas que lo dejó doblado.

–¡E-Eres cruel...!– alcanzó a decir casi sin voz.

–¡Y lo seré aún más si vuelves a negarte a una misión!– Kido hacía cambiado un poco también, ahora era más... violenta.

–Bueno, bueno, no peleen...– intentó calmarlos Ayano –¿Somos un equipo recuerdan...?– los tres asintieron –Entonces, ¿vamos?

A pesar de su edad lo pasaron muy bien corriendo por el parque y subiendo a los juegos, él y Ayano pasaron casi toda la tarde en el sube y baja, mientras Kano y Kido tomaban turnos para columpiar uno al otro.

–Te quiero hermana...– le dijo de la nada viéndola con cariño mientras ella estaba en lo alto, los rayos del sol tras ella le daban un halo de héroe que le quedaba demasiado bien.

–¿Ah...?– lo miró sorprendida, antes de sonreír con ternura –Y yo a ti hermanito... Siempre que querré sin importar lo que suceda...– intentó acariciarle la cabeza pero se tambaleó.

–¡Cuidado!– gritó extendiendo sus brazos en un intento por sostenerla, pero únicamente logró perder el equilibrio él también.

Segundos después ambos estaban en el piso riendo sonrojados, sabía perfectamente que su hermana al igual que él se sentía una tonta.

–¿Se cayeron del sube y baja?– comentó Kano con un tono burlón, acercándose junto a Kido –¿Alguna vez escuchaste de alguien que se cayera del sube y baja?– preguntó viendo a su compañera de juego.

–Nunca– negó ésta con sus manos en el bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta.

–Vamos agente Kido, no dejemos que nos vean cerca de ellos...

–Tú lo has dicho agente Kano– asintió ella.

Nunca supo de dónde sacaron sus hermanos esas gafas negras, pero luego de ponérselas se fueron caminando de una forma muy " _cool_ " hacia la jaula de monos, y allí siguieron jugando como dos niños de cinco años.

–¡¿Y eso?!– rió Ayano con fuerza.

–Creo que están copiando a esos policías de la serie que pasan los martes– dijo él levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano.

–Son geniales– sonrió aceptando la ayuda y levantándose –. No sé que haría si no los tuviera a ustedes tres...– murmuró observando el horizonte.

–Te amamos...– le aseguró –¡Nunca nos dejes!– le suplicó abrazándola con fuerza.

–Nunca lo haré... Es una promesa...

Tal vez no fue una gran idea que sus hermanos salieran a jugar ese día demasiado caluroso con sus uniformes, él y Kano tuvieron que cargar de vuelta a las sofocadas chicas luego de unas horas, pero ese día recordaron que si los cuatro ponían de su parte, juntos lograrían salir adelante...

* * *

Después de un tiempo decidió que no podía seguir encerrado en esa casa el día entero, había superado muy bien su maldición, la había convertido en un poder que rara vez usaba a no ser que fuera extremadamente necesario, no tenía excusas para seguir allí de vago, pero tampoco se sentía cómodo para ir al instituto.

Se convenció a si mismo que eso no era para él, entonces decidió buscar su primer trabajo de medio tiempo.

Fue agotador, a veces sentía deseos de llorar, ya que siendo un adolescente que trabajaba por primer vez, los otros empleados lo molestaban, lo llamaban torpe y débil por no ser capaz de cargar demasiadas cajas pesadas al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo no podía dejar el empleo...

–¿Puedo pasar?– escuchó la voz de Tsubomi, quien estaba golpeando la puerta de su habitación, él acababa de regresar del trabajo.

–U-Un momento– le pidió secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, una vez que se sintió preparado le abrió –¡Hola Tsubomi, creí que estabas en el instituto!– la saludó sonriendo ampliamente.

–Hoy las clases terminaron antes– le informó entrando y sentándose en su cama.

–¿Ah si? Entonces Shuuya también está en la casa, ¿no?

–No, se fue apenas sonó el timbre y no volví a verlo...– si lo pensaba con detenimiento, últimamente veía bastante poco a su hermano.

–¿Y Ayano...?

–Creo que salió con sus amigos del instituto...

–¿Y papá?

–¡No sé, trabajando...!– lo miró con fiereza –¡Si quieres que me vaya sólo dilo! ¡No puedo leer la mente pero puedo desaparecer!

–¡N-No yo no quise decir eso!– exclamó tomando su brazo antes que desapareciera de su vista, si lo permitía luego le costaba demasiado encontrarla –¿Qué te pasa...?– preguntó viéndola preocupado, ella no solía explotar de esa forma, no con él al menos.

–¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!– gritó en respuesta, ¿en qué momento había comenzado a llorar? –¡¿Por qué no me contaste que te molestan en el trabajo?!

–¿Ahh...?– preguntó sintiéndose descubierto –¿Co-Cómo lo...?

–¡Estaba allí!– exclamó, se apresuró a explicarse al ver su expresión –Al salir de la escuela pasé a buscarte...– murmuró bajando la mirada –Vi como te insultaban... Te vi esforzarte por contener las lágrimas y sonreír como lo hiciste hace unos minutos cuando abriste la puerta...

–N-No te vi...– murmuró –¿Por qué te ocultaste...?

–¡No me oculté!– volvió a gritar claramente cansada de todo –Simplemente pasé desapercibida... Para ti... Para todos... Como siempre...– se soltó del agarre y volvió a sentarse secando sus lágrimas con fuerza –Pero no cambies el tema... ¿Por qué no nos dijiste...?– preguntó viéndolo fijamente.

–No quería preocuparlos...– murmuró sentándose a su lado –Ha sido algo... duro...– comentó sonriendo tristemente mientras ponía una mano en su propio hombro moviéndolo y haciéndolo tronar –Pero no puedo rendirme ahora... Quiero ser alguien útil... Y siento que esta es la forma correcta.

–Somos una familia... No hay necesidad de que sufras solo– murmuró abrazándolo –. Nos sentimos orgullosos de ti... Has madurado y crecido mucho estos meses... ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar otro trabajo? ¿O golpeo a esos idiotas por ti...?

–¡No claro que no!– se apresuró a negar, su hermana era muy capaz –Voy a seguir allí, pero intentaré ganarme su respeto... No dejaré que me intimiden, lo prometo...– la abrazó un poco más fuerte –Y si no funciona te lo contaré, lo prometo...

–Y yo los golpearé...

–Tsubomi, no...

Ella se separó de él con las mejillas infladas en molestia, una expresión muy tierna que le hizo sacudir su cabello, ahora más largo y mejor cuidado –Te dejo descansar, en un rato traeré la cena– le avisó saliendo.

–Gracias– se despidió, pero apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse se dio cuenta de algo...

Tsubomi no estaba bien, ella se había comportado de una forma demasiado extraña, y él no fue capaz de preguntarle antes de dejarla ir. Abrió su puerta pero ella no estaba en el pasillo, ni en la cocina, ni en el patio... La buscó por toda la casa y como era de esperar no pudo encontrarla...

Regresó a su habitación arrastrando los pies... Sintiendo que perdió la oportunidad de saber qué le sucedía, consolarla como ella lo había hecho con él... Y por supuesto a la hora de la cena, con la familia reunida, no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle... Ya lo haría luego...

En esos momentos no fue capaz de notar como la presencia de su hermana se debilitaba día a día... tanto que él no volvió a recordar aquella conversación pendiente...

* * *

–¿Te gusta?– preguntó Mary girando frente a él.

–Me encanta– le sonrió –. Eres muy buena bordando flores– aseguró sinceramente viendo el bordado que había hecho en aquella chaqueta que tanto significaba para él, la cual le regaló hacía ya más de un año.

–Y a mi me encanta tu uniforme nuevo...– aseguró ella observando el flamante traje verde, que él compró con su sueldo.

–¡A mi también! ¡Es muy cómodo para trabajar!– asintió –Lo compré bastante grande porque planeo crecer mucho.

–¿En serio? ¿Cuánto crecerás?– preguntó ella emocionada –¿Hasta aquí?– levantó su brazo lo más que pudo.

–Jeje... No sé si tanto... Pero sería genial, ¿no crees?

–¡Si! ¡A mi también me gustaría crecer más!– aseguró emocionada.

–Si... Bueno, aunque creo que Mary se ve linda así...– murmuró viendo a otro lado mientras se rascaba la mejilla avergonzado.

–¿Qué dijiste?– preguntó ella viéndolo con curiosidad.

–Que... Este... ¡Mira venados!– señaló al frente –¡Vamos a charlar con ellos!– le propuso activando su mirada.

Esa felicidad que un año atrás se había roto, estaba recomponiéndose poco a poco...

El quince de agosto salió muy temprano de la casa, y pasó el día con Mary... Sus hermanos estarían juntos, se tenían los unos a los otros... Ella no tenía a nadie... Lo necesitaba, y él a ella...

Nunca imaginó que ese día recibiría una puñalada más... La más dolorosa...

 **Continuará.**

 _Quedó muy corto, pero sólo pasó un año, Seto no tenía demasiado que contar, y hay algunos acontecimientos que prefiero que sean vistos desde la perspectiva de otros personajes inicialmente. Espero que aún así haya sido de su agrado. Sobre el capítulo sólo una cosa... No esperen una aparición más extensa de Hiyori... La mencioné por ser la hermana de Ayaka y haber conocido a Ayano en el funeral, tal vez aparezca en algún otro capítulo pero con cero protagonismo... Nada personal Hiyori..._

 _Muchas gracias a quienes siguen leyendo esta historia, sin más respondo comentarios:_

 _LeekLoverOtakuKawaii : Si te dijera mi secreto dejaría de serlo ;). Y si, Kenjiro es un dulce, lástima que su dulzura lo hizo perder el sentido común y siguió a Ayaka en su loca aventura. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, fue corto pero ya vendrá más de Seto. Saludos y gracias por escribirme.  
_

 _Jeffy Iha : Me encantó lo de Calzonudo, es un muy buen apodo... Y si, Seto es un perrito faldero... O al menos lo fue hasta que le quitaron a su mami... Kenjiro es un tierno, y si es una lástima lo que pasó, pero si yo hubiera hecho la historia las cosas hubieran pasado diferentes... (Habrían sufrido diez veces más probablemente). Muchísimas gracias por las correcciones, ya están arregladas. Y si, son niños muy tiernos criados entre cuatro paredes... No tenían internet y casi no miraban tele... Respondiendo a tu pregunta; creo que Kenjiro y Ayaka se habrían reído al escuchar su charla, y cuando realizaran el sorteo, y el ganador anduviera diciendo a todo el mundo que él sería el papá de los hijos de Tsubomi... Creerían necesario reunirlos para tener LA charla... Imagino a los niños huyendo traumatizados y encerrándose en sus habitaciones por una semana luego de que Kenjiro les contara acerca de las abejas y las flores... Mientras escribo esto estoy pensando en hacerlo parte del fic. Y creo que Kano tuvo 4 chicas con perfil materno en su vida, y las perdió a todas... Pobre niño me da mucha pena, pero si alguien pregunta, no... Ni loca lo adopto... Muchas gracias por el comentario, besos._

 _Gracias por llegar hasta aquí._

 _Próximo capítulo: Como si no existiera -Kido-_

 _Hasta pronto._

 _Trekumy._


	15. Capítulo 15: Como si no existiera

**Capítulo 15: Como si no existiera.**

Sus hermanos continuaban llorando en el sofá y su padre se había encerrado en su habitación apenas llegó, podía imaginarse cuan mal se sentían. Ella misma lo hacía, no había forma en la cual pudiera sentirse bien después de haber perdido a su madre nuevamente...

Buscar en los álbumes familiares, una foto de su madre para armar el altar, estaba acabando con la poca entereza que le quedaba... Pero alguien debía hacerlo, y no había nadie más en condiciones. Esos momentos felices retratados en las fotos, previos y posteriores a su llegada a esa casa, los sentía como finas y afiladas dagas clavándose una a una en su pecho. ¿Por qué todo había acabado tan de pronto? ¿Por qué no podían volver a vivir aquello? ¿Por qué la vida era tan estúpidamente frágil?

Finalmente escogió una... Una que reflejaba a la perfección el espíritu alegre y dinámico de su madre, ese que siempre admiró en secreto. Y mientras armaba el altar, con extremo cuidado y solemnidad, tal como aprendió en esas épocas de antaño durante sus lecciones, se preguntaba por qué en esos momentos, cuando ya no tenía ningún sentido, recién era capaz de llamarla madre. Más lágrimas y un suave sollozo se le escapó mientras encendía el incienso, se sentía extremadamente culpable por nunca haberle dicho en vida, cuanto la amó, y el bien que le hizo volver a tener una madre.

Una vez que las preparaciones terminaron, con sus ojos apretados y las manos juntas oró frente al altar, fue la primera en hacerlo...

" _Sé que no fui una buena hija... Pero también sé que mis hermanos te hicieron muy feliz. Te juro que cuidaré de ellos dentro de lo que esté a mi alcance... Jamás podré atender a la familia tan bien como tú, pero... Haré todo lo que pueda por ellos. Gracias por el tiempo juntas, aprendí muchas cosas y fui muy feliz... Te amo, mamá..._ "

Una vez que terminó su oración y logró calmarse fue hasta donde estaban sus hermanos, perdidos todos en su dolor. Tomó una manta de su habitación y los arropó, aunque ellos no lo notaron siquiera... Era mejor así...

El día siguiente se ocupó de abrir la puerta y atender el teléfono, familiares de todas partes, la mayoría de los cuales no conocía, asistieron a despedir a esa buena mujer, cuyo cuerpo no pudo ser rescatado. Observó distante como esas personas dejaban ofrendas en el altar, como su hermana y Kousuke lidiaban lo mejor posible con toda esa gente... Y como Shuuya huyó al presentarse la primer persona...

Fue al cuarto de su hermano, intentó entrar pero él había cerrado la puerta... Mientras Ayaka estuvo allí, cerrar la puerta con cerrojo estaba prohibido, y ahora que se había ido las cosas cambiaban demasiado rápido. No importó cuanto le suplicó que abriera, él simplemente no lo hizo, como si no pudiera oírla... Fue aún más doloroso, era la primer vez que la ignoraba.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, y la casa volvió a quedar en silencio, sus hermanos se encerraron en sus habitaciones... Lo entendía, necesitaban estar solos con sus recuerdos... También ella...

Mientras limpiaba el desorden de la sala a pesar de ser media noche, escuchó a alguien bajar las escaleras. Entonces vio a Kousuke con lágrimas en los ojos, salir de la casa... ¿A dónde iba a esa hora? No necesitó pensarlo demasiado para comprenderlo... Pero ir a ese bosque solo tan tarde era muy peligroso.

No podía permitir que algo le pasara... Su madre no se lo perdonaría jamás... Y estaba segura de no ser capaz de soportar verlo lastimado o algo peor... Dejó todo como estaba y salió tras él, caminó a su lado valiéndose de su poder, no quería interferir en su intimidad, pero si alguien llegaba a acercarse a su hermano con malas intensiones ella... No sabía si podría defenderlo, pero siendo dos tendrían más posibilidades de escapar... En esos momentos deseaba poder extender su habilidad a otras personas, si fuera capaz de hacerlo invisible también, entonces se sentiría mucho más tranquila.

Todo el camino hasta el bosque lo observó llorar, claramente estaba reprimiéndose, se sentía cansado, a veces se tambaleaba, pero ella tuvo que contenerse, si se descubría a si misma él no le permitiría regresar sola, y habría arruinado su visita... Kousuke era muy sobre-protector a veces.

Cuando llegaron al bosque, se quedó en la entrada viéndolo desaparecer en la oscuridad, él conocía bien ese lugar, y suponía que no habría más que animales allí dentro, si ella entraba se perdería y sería una molestia para su dolida familia... Lo último que quería era darles más preocupaciones. Emprendió el regreso a casa, al llegar aunque cansada, terminó de limpiar y luego se acostó... No pudo dormir, el dolor por su madre se mezclaba con la preocupación por Kousuke, sólo esperaba que no se le ocurriera regresar cuando aún era de noche. También estaban Ayano y Shuuya, no habían comido en todo el día, y sabía bien que eran los más afectados por lo que pasó, tenía que esforzarse por ellos.

Y lo hizo... El día siguiente logró que almorzaran, pero ninguno de ellos quería salir de su habitación, lo mismo pasó por la tarde cuando Kousuke regresó. Un par de días más tarde decidieron visitar la tumba de su madre, sin embargo ella se negó a ir... Y ellos tres, sin energías para insistir, simplemente se marcharon. Claro que deseaba visitar a su madre, al menos a esa piedra que la representaba, pero no podía olvidar su promesa... Y su padre quedaría solo en la casa, no quería irse dejándolo así.

Subida a ese banquito que siempre usaba, frente a la mesada cortó las verduras, deseaba pegar el estirón de una vez, correr el banco de aquí para allá a la hora de cocinar era tan molesto... Y hablando de eso necesitó moverlo frente a la estufa para ser capaz de echar los trozos de vegetales dentro de la enorme olla con agua hirviendo. Segundos después de haberse subido, y como si esa semana nada pudiera salir bien... el condenado banquito se quebró.

Cayó de espaldas con todo su peso apoyado en su muñeca izquierda, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la olla al rojo vivo cayó sobre su hombro bañándola por completo de agua hirviendo y verduras a medio cocer... Odiaba conocer tan bien esa sensación de quemazón intensa en su piel... Aquello había logrado lo que ni pelar cebollas pudo...

Se encontró a si misma llorando a gritos sin poder evitarlo, el dolor y la tristeza habían acabado con su autocontrol.

–¡Tsubomi!– escuchó la cansada voz de su padre, era apenas lógico que el estruendo de la olla y sus gritos lo alertaran –¡Demonios!– exclamó segundos después al lograr comprender la situación.

No se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió hasta que sintió el agua fría cayendo sobre ella, su padre la había llevado al baño y puesto debajo de la ducha, la cual abrió de inmediato, sabiendo que si no refrescaba la piel lo antes posible dejaría secuelas irreparables. Sentada en el piso del baño con el agua aún cayéndole encima y su llanto igual de intenso, lo vio salir corriendo, y regresar un minuto después con una toalla grande y una pomada. Luego de varios minutos, cerró el flujo de agua y la cubrió con la toalla

–Ve a cambiarte y ponte bastante de esta pomada donde sientas ardor, si no es suficiente iré a comprar más– le dijo viéndola con seriedad a lo que ella asintió –. Vamos– tomó su mano para ayudarla a pararse y ella no fue capaz de reprimir el grito de dolor –¿Te golpeaste el brazo?– le preguntó analizando su mano con cuidado –Se ve muy feo...– murmuró luego de unos segundos.

Sólo entonces se fijó en su muñeca hinchada que se oscurecía más y más. La llevó a la sala... y allí frente al altar de Ayaka la enyesó...

–¿Cómo pudiste quebrarte la muñeca con esa caída?– le preguntó mientras trabajaba en el yeso, era muy bueno que su padre hubiera estudiado enfermería, habría odiado que sus hermanos llegaran y se encontraran con que ella estaba en el hospital –Imagino... Que no estás llorando por el dolor... No el de tu muñeca...– murmuró él.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de llorar o ver el altar de su madre. Lo miró, sus ojos estaban cansados y arrugados, su padre había envejecido varios años en esos pocos días.

–No te sobre-exijas...– le pidió él –Sé que te has ocupado de nosotros este tiempo, pero hay un momento para todo... Y ahora, debes descansar– recomendó terminando su trabajo –. Será algo incómodo, pero por favor no te lo quites hasta dentro de un mes... E intenta no mojarlo, usa una bolsa para bañarte– ella asintió –. Lo revisaré periódicamente– se levantó para llevar el botiquín de nuevo a su lugar –. Ahora ve a cambiarte y a aplicarte esa crema o se pondrá aún peor– recomendó.

–Gracias papá...– murmuró ella, las primeras palabras que le dijo desde que él la encontró en la cocina, y se marchó rápidamente.

* * *

Una semana más pasó, y todo seguía igual, su familia por completo encerrada en sus habitaciones, a excepción de Kousuke que visitaba a su amiga todos los días. Y desobedeciendo a su padre continuó trabajando muy duro en los quehaceres domésticos, el doble de duro ya que encontró bastante desafiante realizar las tareas con sólo una mano.

Entró al cuarto de Shuuya, al menos él ya no dejaba el cerrojo puesto, con su chaqueta lila, la cual aún le quedaba enorme por lo que era perfecta para cubrir el yeso en su mano, y dejó el almuerzo del chico sobre la mesa.

–Por favor, esta vez cómelo todo...– le pidió, tal vez fueran sólo ideas suyas, pero cada día lo veía más delgado –Shuuya...– lo llamó, él permanecía de pie frente a la ventana, con su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

–Ya escuché– murmuró de forma cortante.

–No es eso... Mírame...– le pidió con suavidad, sabía perfectamente que cuando él entraba en ese estado debía tener cuidado o se cerraría por completo.

–¿Para qué? Te veo todos los días...

–No es verdad... Tú ya no...– murmuró intentando encontrar una forma no demasiado abierta de decirle que extrañaba su compañía y cariño.

–¿Quieres que te mire?– preguntó dándose la vuelta, ella supo que había cometido un error cuando sus ojos destellaron en ese furioso rojo...

Sus poderes volvían a estar fuera de control.

–¿Quieres que vea a la niña que crié todo este tiempo y ni siquiera le importó mi muerte?– sabía que era Shuuya... Pero su voz y apariencia... Cubrió su boca, no quería desmoronarse frente a él, pero ver a su madre diciéndole eso era demasiado doloroso –No fuiste capaz de visitar mi tumba... ¿Tanto me odiabas?

–¡Basta!– gritó cubriendo sus oídos mientras cerraba los ojos –¡Ya deja de hacer eso!– dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con la puerta cerrada.

–¡Mírame!– le gritó tomando sus brazos, obligándola a descubrir sus oídos –Siempre quiso que...– su voz y apariencia se distorsionaron frente a ella –Que fueras su hija... Le... Le preocupaba que no la aceptaras...– ya con su forma original Shuuya cayó de rodillas frente a ella llorando intensamente.

–Lo sé...– murmuró empujándolo, no tenía fuerzas, pero aún así él cayó de espaldas sollozando –Lo sé...– repitió antes de abrir la puerta y huir.

Mientras corría por el pasillo desapareciendo su presencia lo escuchó gritarle un doloroso " _Lo siento..._ ", no lo culpaba... Pero tampoco podía perdonarlo.

Rato después, cuando al fin logró detener sus lágrimas y salió de su escondite secreto, le llevó el almuerzo a su hermana, esperaba que ella no estuviera demasiado mal... No podría soportar más dolor... Shuuya la había herido profundamente.

–Hermana...– murmuró muy suave mientras entraba, ella estaba acostada, no quería despertarla.

–Tsubomi...– la escuchó susurrar, su voz aún estaba afectada, temía por ella, por su salud mental, sus amigos la visitaron una vez, pero fueron tan cortas sus palabras que no tuvieron otra alternativa que marcharse a los pocos minutos.

Ella los conocía, eran los chicos del puesto donde jugó aquel videojuego durante el festival al que fue con Shuuya, pero ellos no la reconocieron... Y apostaría lo que fuera a que al dar un par de pasos fuera de la casa volvieron a olvidarla... Así era siempre.

–Te traje el almuerzo– le dijo dejándolo en su escritorio y sentándose en la cama viéndola, no soportaba que su heroína pasara los días enteros tirada en su cama, había perdido el brillo en sus ojos y su hermosa sonrisa, no se quedaría viendo como sus hermanos se alejaban y perdían en la tristeza...

Ella no era capaz de reunirlos, pero sabía que su hermana si podía, ella tenía ese poder que tanto admiraba, ella era su modelo a seguir, si Ayano se recuperaba el resto la seguiría.

–Gracias... Eres tan linda...– murmuró ella abrazando la almohada.

–Ayano...– llamó su atención –Mamá estaría muy triste si te viera así...– aseguró, quería ser más suave, pero no era buena con esas cosas –Mamá te amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo... Aún lo hace, por favor... Sé fuerte por ella... Por papá...Y por nosotros...– le suplicó.

–Lo sien-to... Tsubomi...– sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente –Eres una chica fuerte... Yo no lo soy...– comenzó a llorar –Yo no puedo cuidar de todos... No puedo ni levantarme de esta cama... Siento que perdí mis fuerzas por completo...

–¡Mi hermana no hablaría así!– exclamó abrazándola e irguiéndola un poco –Mi hermana, nuestra heroína es la chica más fuerte del mundo...– la miró a los ojos –Ayano, si pudiste darle un motivo para ser felices a tres monstruos, si pudiste convertirnos en agentes secretos entonces... Puedes levantarte y seguir adelante.

–¡No, no puedo!

–¡Si puedes!– aseguró no permitiendo que la chica volviera a recostarse –¡Y si es demasiado duro nos tienes a nosotros para sostenerte!– aunque no hubiera nadie más allí, sabía que hablaba por sus hermanos al decir esas palabras –Ayano, no estás sola, nos tienes... Nos tenemos... Los cuatro... Por eso somos tan fuertes.

Se asustó cuando su hermana puso una mano en su boca y sollozó aún más fuerte, sin embargo logró ver ese brillo que había regresado a sus ojos.

–Tienes razón Tsubomi...– gimió abrazándola –¡Tienes toda la razón!

Respondió el abrazo sonriendo, su hermana estaba de vuelta, al fin algo de felicidad.

–Lo siento Tsubomi... Lamento haberlos dejado solos... No volverá a pasar, lo prometo...– cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento y el abrazo, estrechándola más, eso era justamente lo que necesitaba escuchar –¿Ehh...?– la escuchó murmurar –¿Qué tienes en la mano, Tsubomi?– preguntó inocentemente separándose un poco.

–¡¿Yo?! ¡Nada!– la soltó de inmediato, escondiendo sus manos detrás.

–Me pareció sentir algo duro... Déjame ver tu mano– le mostró su mano sana –. La otra Tsubomi– esa chica que dos minutos antes estaba llorando destrozada en la cama ahora la veía seriamente, con esa expresión que le decía " _No sabes mentir_ ".

Exhaló y le mostró su otra mano, después de la exclamación horrorizada al ver ese yeso que sólo dejaba sus deditos afuera, vinieron las preguntas; " _¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?_ ", y luego el inevitable regaño.

–¡Debiste decirme!

–No quería darte más problemas...– murmuró bajando la mirada, volvía a ser la hermana pequeña, y a pesar del sermón, no le molestaba en absoluto.

–¡Pero te heriste! ¡Estuviste haciendo las tareas del hogar! ¡Venías a verme todo el tiempo y no fui capaz de darme cuenta! Soy una hermana terrible...– murmuró finalmente volviendo a deprimirse.

–O tal vez no soy tan mala mintiendo...– murmuró sonriendo de lado con esa expresión más propia de Shuuya que de ella.

–Uff...– rodó los ojos –Tu hermano te ha enseñado bien... Demasiado bien...– murmuró lo último viéndola de reojo, a lo que ella sólo pudo reír –Ahora que regresé me haré cargo de ustedes...– le prometió abrazándola.

Y como si fuera magia en cuestión de horas la asociación secreta volvió a reunirse. Ayano puso todo su empeño en subir el ánimo de sus hermanos, y ella la acompañó... Su hermana era increíble, sólo ella podía conseguir que volvieran a sonreír como en los viejos tiempos...

Ayano era la guardiana de sus sonrisas...

El día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana mientras preparaba el desayuno, como ya era costumbre, observó sorprendida a Shuuya mirándola desde la puerta... Que estuviera despierto a esa hora era algo inconcebible para ella.

–¿Puedo... acercarme?– preguntó él tímidamente.

Asintió, aún no olvidaba lo que pasó el día anterior, frente a Ayano había actuado como si nada pasara, pero lo cierto es que aún le dolía demasiado, esa noche incluso tuvo pesadillas gracias a su " _agradable acto de personificación_ ".

–Perdóname, por favor...– murmuró al borde de las lágrimas abrazándola por la cintura ya que ella estaba sobre un nuevo banquito, uno que esperaba que no se rompiera esta vez.

–No... Importa Shuuya...– murmuró mirando a otro lado.

–No quería hacer eso... Perdóname Tsubomi... Por favor– sollozaba con la cabeza enterrada en su vientre –No pude controlarlo... No me odies... Te quiero...

–Yo también...– confesó poniendo una mano en el cabello de su hermano y acariciando su cabeza –Te perdonaré sólo si haces algo por mi...– ya lo había perdonado en realidad, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Pero no sería una chica lista si no sacara algo de provecho.

–¡Si, lo que sea!– se separó viéndola con emoción.

–Serás mi esclavo durante todo el día– declaró desde el banquito donde le sacaba una cabeza y media de altura, se sentía poderosa.

–¿Es-clavo?– preguntó nervioso.

–¿Aceptas o no?– preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos con el cucharón en su mano sana.

–Si...– murmuró derrotado.

Mentiría si dijera que no disfrutó tenerlo de un lado al otro haciendo tareas simples, incluso en la tarde lo obligó a darle un masaje en los pies, pero se arrepintió cuando él comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Todo terminó en una más de sus peleas de sofá que terminaba con ellos revolcados en la alfombra gritándose cosas y forcejeando pero sin hacerse daño. Ayano y Seto rieron mucho ese día viéndolos.

Confiaba que su mamá hubiera reído también desde donde estuviera...

* * *

Las cosas mejoraron con el tiempo, crecían, maduraban y evolucionaban para mejor, la prueba más clara era el tierno Kousuke, ahora más alto que ella, convertido en todo un hombre, ¡hasta empleo tenía! Al menos Shuuya se mantenía de su altura, y Ayano se veía más madura y linda... Estaba segura de que tenía muchos chicos tras ella en su instituto, era una pena que siguiera prendada de ese chico del que tanto les hablaba, que en su opinión sólo era un idiota más del montón.

Sin embargo en algún punto que no lograba determinar, las cosas cambiaron demasiado rápido, y cuando pudo darse cuenta, al voltear... Nadie permanecía a su lado...

Sólo era una metáfora, seguían viviendo juntos en la misma casa, se veían a diario, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse sola...

Kousuke trabajaba cuatro horas al día, y le dedicaba el resto a Mary, él realmente quería a esa chica, y no era que sintiera celos, pero en el fondo le gustaba sentirse especial para él... Y sentía que si bien el cariño continuaba imperturbable, ya no había lugar en su día para dedicarle a ella...

Shuuya por algún motivo apenas si estaba en la casa... Ya casi no lo veía, a veces ni en la cena... Estaba preocupada, pero las pocas veces que lograba preguntarle él se excusaba con evasivas... ¡Si también había conseguido novia que se lo dijera y ya! ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¡Como si a ella le importara!

Ayano estaba rara. Rara era poco... Por momentos actuaba normal, la misma de siempre, sin embargo en otras ocasiones hacía preguntas extrañas y desesperantes, o daba opiniones que nunca pensó que fuera capaz de tener... De hecho sospechaba que supiera algo acerca de las extrañas desapariciones de su hermano, pero cuando le preguntaba siempre era la misma historia...

–Ayano, ¿Shuuya te dijo a dónde iba?– preguntaba casualmente, entonces esa perturbadora mirada se clavaba en ella.

–¿Te preocupa?

–¡¿Ehh?! ¡N-No claro que no! ¡¿Quién se preocuparía por ese tonto?!– exclamaba nerviosa.

–No lo sé~~ Eres tú quien me pregunta por él a diario...

–¡P-Porque e-es mi hermano! ¡Y no sé donde está! ¡Es normal que me preocupe!

–¡Entonces si te preocupa~~!

–¡De la misma forma que me preocupa Kousuke o tú si desaparecieras!– se defendía –¡En realidad ustedes me preocuparían más!– aseguraba intentando dar por terminado el tema, pero ella continuaba.

–¿De la misma forma?– preguntaba ignorando la segunda parte de su anterior declaración –Entre nosotras, Tsubomi...– se le acercaba lo suficiente como para susurrarle, y ella temblaba ante la pregunta vergonzosa que se le ocurriría esa vez –De tus dos hermanos... ¿cuál te gusta más?

–¡¿Qué estás preguntando?!

–¿Vas a mentirle a tu hermana mayor...? Es una pregunta fácil, los conoces desde pequeña, debes tener alguna preferencia– la cercanía y el guiño que le dedicaba la ponía aún más nerviosa.

–N-No voy a men-mentirte...– siempre terminaba igual, ella tartamudeando como en el pasado, mientras activaba su poder y huía rápidamente ignorando los lamentos de su hermana.

¡Jamás respondería tal cosa! ¡Ni muerta!

La relación con su padre se había enfriado un poco también, él era el mismo de siempre, pero pasaba el día entero en el instituto, y por las noches... No podía asegurarlo, pero lo notaba extraño, sin embargo tal vez fuera sólo su imaginación ya que la mayoría de los días llegaba a encerrarse en su estudio y ella se limitaba a llevarle la cena... Y por las mañanas le preparaba su caja de almuerzo... Si no podía compartir tiempo con él como en los viejos tiempos, al menos se ocuparía de mantenerlo con vida...

Si hacía un balance podía asegurar que tenía motivos para sentirse sola... Y mientras se esforzaba por cuidar del resto lo mejor que se lo permitían, notaba como poco a poco su presencia se debilitaba...

Lo había notado años atrás, la forma en la que controlaba su poder no era completa, si bien podía desaparecer y aparecer a voluntad, eso no quitaba que las personas la olvidaran con el tiempo. Era desesperante conseguir hablar con personas agradables en la escuela y al día siguiente que la miraran raro y le preguntaran quien era cuando intentaba acercarse nuevamente.

Pero antes Shuuya estaba a su lado, era como un chicle pegado en el cabello, no importaba cuanto intentara quitárselo de encima, él sólo se pegaba más y más... Y su fuerte presencia ayudaba a de alguna forma " _fijar_ " su existencia en los recuerdos de otros... Era como si ellos la recordaran por asociación o algo por el estilo... Solía pensar bastante en ello.

Sin embargo cuando él se alejó, el mundo a su alrededor también lo hizo... Era como si ese salón de clase, esas calles, esa casa... Incluso la relación con el resto de su familia... Fueran escenas de una película vieja y desenfocada, en una pantalla muy lejana que no lograba alcanzar...

Cada charla, cada experiencia, cada sentimiento... Todo era tan efímero... Todo terminaba y luego el entorno se comportaba como si jamás hubiera sucedido... Llegaba por momentos a dudar de su propia cordura... En su situación no era difícil pensar que tal vez estuviera sólo imaginando esas interacciones sociales...

Pero no era así... Su estúpida maldición siempre estaba allí... Nunca dejaría de ser un maldito fantasma para el resto del mundo...

Una noche se sorprendió a si misma sollozando en un rincón de su habitación –No quiero desaparecer...– murmuró asustada como en la niñez... En aquel orfanato...

Pero esta vez no había nadie que sostuviera su mano y le prometiera que siempre estaría viéndola...

Un nuevo quince de agosto llegó... Y como si el destino se empeñara en demostrarle que su existencia no era importante en ese mundo... Permaneció ese día completamente sola en la casa... Cada quien estaba ocupándose de sus asuntos... Todos tenían una vida, y ninguno la necesitaba en ella...

Recién el día siguiente sabría acerca de la pérdida de su heroína... Porque ese día... Justo ese... Nadie fue capaz de recordar su existencia...

 **Continuará.**

 _Amo a Kido, y por eso la hago sufrir... Y amo a mis lectores por eso escribo estas cosas._

 _Ya en serio, este capítulo salió increíblemente fácil, digamos que lo tenía en mente desde hacía días... Así si es fácil actualizar rápido. Respecto al capítulo me gusta relacionar a Kido con Kano tan estrechamente, creo que ambos se perderían sin el otro cerca... Y como siempre no sé que más decir (después de publicar seguro se me ocurren un montón de cosas), así que paso a responder comentarios._

 _Jeffy Iha: Lo de Seto si es muy muy triste, él es un terroncito de azúcar, tan dulce y delicado, me duele en el alma que haya pasado por todo eso... Y lo del broche fue mi intriga desde el comienzo, pensé en que si él había regalado su uniforme debía tener algo con qué reemplazarlo, y los broches son un símbolo tan importante para Ayano que tenía que relacionarse con ella... No sé, teorías mías como el 99% de lo que he escrito. Y hablando de Seto, él estudió en casa con sus hermanos, no es un analfabeto, pero creo que controlando su maldición habría disfrutado mucho del colegio, habría hecho montones de amigos. Y por último... Seto es valiente... no suicida... Si admite lo que siente, Mary no lo comprendería y creo que Azami saldría del Daze a llevárselo... El pobre chico está jugando con fuego aunque aún no lo sepa. Gracias por el comentario, besos._

 _LeekLoverOtakuKawaii : Gracias, gracias... SetoxMary no es mi especialidad pero hago lo mejor que me sale... A mí también me da cosita que pierdan a tanta gente importante para ellos, pero supongo que si no fuera así no nos gustaría tanto la serie... Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Ryuunoko: Ay que lindo comentario, me hiciste feliz. Soy bastante desesperada a la hora de leer y escribir, si escribo es porque siento que no existe una historia así, y quiero leerla, por eso la escribo... Y como no puedo tener más de una trama en mi cabeza me gusta escribir las historias de un tirón, claro que las vacaciones ayudan... Gracias por lo de escritora predilecta para esta serie... Hay cosas muy buenas, pero han dejado de actualizarse hace mucho, y la mayoría están en inglés. También amo a Kido, es mi personaje favorito y amo su relación con Kano, por eso me encanta escribir escenas de ellos juntos aunque a veces siento que se me cae el tarro de azúcar sobre el fic... Y a mi también me duele que ellos se hayan alejado, pero no lo haría si no tuviera un buen motivo. Con SetoxMary tengo una impresión parecida a la tuya, lo que he leído no me gusta, y yo misma siento que no lo hago bien, pero que bien narrada sería una relación maravillosa. Y respecto a Seto y los lazos familiares, él nunca los olvidaría por esa chica del bosque, el problema con los demás es que ellos también están en sus asuntos, y con Kido pues... Como habrás visto en este capítulo es culpa de sus ojos, no de él. Muchísmas gracias por escribirme, espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos._

 _Anónimo: Algún día sabré tu nick... ¡Ya verás! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es agradable saber que la historia sigue siendo entretenida. La verdad anoche leí la novela, y me reí mucho con esa Kido tan hostil, la verdad es que Kano y Seto tienen unas tendencias masoquistas muy marcadas, de Kano ya lo sabía, pero Seto y el keigo... Pobre... Y no cambiaría mi versión por ajustarme a la novela, uno porque debería borrar lo que llevo y empezarlo de cero, y dos porque algunas cosas me parecieron geniales pero otras no tanto... Muchas gracias por tu comentario, besos._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Tu comentario llegó justo, un rato más y no llego a responder. Espero que lo de que Seto murió sea figurado... Creo que no lo he matado... aún... Y sí, siempre he creído que Mary es la fuerza y valentía de Seto... Su relación es muy bonita, tan dulce e inocente. Respecto a Kido ya lo ves... Está sufriendo mucho y eso repercutirá más adelante, y Kano pues... Es de esperar lo que pasará más adelante...Me sorprendió que dijeras que fue el mejor capítulo, es increíble como podemos tener percepciones tan diferentes. Gracias por el comentario, besos._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado leer tanto como yo disfruto escribir._

 _Próximo capítulo : Romper una promesa -Ayano- _

_Nos vemos._

 _Trekumy._


	16. Capítulo 16: Romper una promesa

**Capítulo 16: Romper una promesa.**

Nada le había dolido tanto como aquella noticia... Jamás, ni en sus más oscuros y tenebrosos sueños consideró esa posibilidad... Su madre... ya no la despertaría más... Ya no prepararía sus comidas, ya no la abrazaría o le daría esas palabras de afecto que siempre estuvieron ahí sin importar la hora o el lugar...

Su mamá ya no estaba, y eso la hacía sentir completamente miserable...

Cumplió con las obligaciones sociales dejándose llevar por la corriente, su cuerpo estaba allí, sentado frente a la fotografía de su madre, asintiendo a las condolencias de los familiares, y agradeciendo su visita antes de que se marcharan... Sin embargo su mente estaba dormida... No podía pensar con claridad...

Al terminar la etapa social se metió a su habitación y no salió hasta que Kousuke le sugirió ir a visitar la tumba... Fue un viaje muy triste... Y el cuerpo de su madre ni siquiera estaba en ese cementerio, sin embargo actuó como si esa placa de loza fuera el espíritu de la mujer que más amó y amaría alguna vez.

–Te amo mamá...– dijeron los tres en perfecta sincronía una vez que terminaron sus oraciones.

El regreso a casa no se sintió mejor, sus hermanos se veían extremadamente decaídos, no fue hasta que los vio en ese estado que se percató de aquel detalle que había ignorado por días...

No era la primer vez que pasaban por ello... No para Shuuya y Tsubomi al menos... No entendía por qué ella no había ido, no había escuchado la excusa que dio... Sin embargo no sentía ni el más mínimo atisbo de molestia hacia su hermana, cada quien llevaba el dolor a su modo...

Pasó en su habitación la siguiente semana... Llorar, lamentarse y pensar... Fue todo lo que hizo. Se obligaba a comer para no preocupar a su hermana, pero en aquello se iban las pocas energías que le quedaban.

Había comprendido, de la forma más dura que existía, que todo ese tiempo sólo había sido una niña mimada viviendo en su nube feliz, lejos de la cruel realidad. Sus hermanos habían pasado por aquello, habían sufrido ese dolor y más, ya que ellos presenciaron las muertes de sus seres queridos, los únicos que tenían... Y luego quedaron solos... En un lugar extraño a merced de adultos que no conocían...

Darse cuenta de esa realidad la hizo llorar más, se sentía una hipócrita que hablaba de la felicidad y la vida cuando no sabía nada de ella.

También recordó que Shintaro había perdido a su padre, Takane a los suyos aunque asegurara que era muy pequeña y ya no le afectaba, y Haruka vivía día a día sintiendo el peso de la muerte en sus espaldas... Al parecer todas las personas a su alrededor habían sufrido cosas que ella no imaginaba... Y todas habían logrado salir adelante... Todos eran fuertes excepto ella...

Una tarde su hermanita, siempre tan fuerte y entera, entró a su habitación, ella la observó unos segundos, esa niña de doce años había pasado por ese dolor tres veces ya... Y de formas tan trágicas que ella no era capaz de imaginar... ¿Cómo podía seguir adelante? ¿Por qué se negaba a demostrar su propio dolor...? En su situación probablemente hubiera enloquecido...

Esa niña le habló de fortaleza... No, ella no podía ser fuerte... No era capaz...

Le habló de la famosa organización secreta... ¿No se daba cuenta qué no era más que un juego? ¿Una estúpida ilusión? Eso era la realidad, y en la realidad ella no era una heroína ni nada parecido. Era una patética joven que se desmoronaba ante el primer golpe...

Pero entonces aquellas palabras llegaron a su corazón... " _Ayano, no estás sola, nos tienes, nos tenemos... Los cuatro, por eso somos tan fuertes_ ". Tal vez esa era la respuesta que necesitaba... El secreto de esa fortaleza... No tenía que ser sólo ella... Y no podía seguir permitiendo que su hermana sola cargara con su propio dolor y el de ellos tres... Había sido suficiente, se levantaría y reuniría al equipo nuevamente.

Volverían a ser un equipo... volverían a luchar juntos y superarían eso y cualquier otra cosa. Después de ese día todo mejoró...

Lo primero era reunir al equipo y una vez juntos se pintó el rostro de una forma muy ridícula y comenzó a decir un montón de frases cliché de súper héroes, su hermana la siguió de inmediato, luego Kousuke, y finalmente Shuuya, sin embargo él sólo lo hacía por complacerlos, su espíritu no lograba recomponerse.

No supo como actuar, pero luego de mucho pensarlo se dio cuenta de que necesitaba charlarlo con él... Tsubomi la había sacado de su depresión, ella debía sacarlo a él...

" _Shuuya, ven a mi habitación por favor_ " le envió un mensaje de texto, él siempre respondía, sabía que iría... Cinco minutos después golpearon su puerta.

–Pasa– le dijo desde dentro. Él entró con su mejor expresión neutra, claramente estaba usando uno de sus disfraces, le fascinaba esa increíble habilidad que él tenía, sin embargo le dolía que la usara para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos –. Siéntate– palmeó la cama en la que estaba sentada.

Aún en silencio se sentó a su lado, no la miraba, simplemente estaba allí, esperando por lo que ella necesitaba para ir a encerrarse nuevamente a su habitación.

–Esto... Te trajo muy malos recuerdos... ¿Verdad?– preguntó sintiéndose un poco tonta, ¿por qué nunca podía planear qué diría antes de estar en la situación sin saber qué hacer?

–Adiós– dijo tajantemente bajándose de la cama.

–¡Espera!– exclamó inclinándose hacia delante tomándolo del brazo con ambas manos –¡Lo siento, dije una tontería, pero por favor no te vayas!– le suplicó.

La miró por unos segundos antes de regresar a su lugar en la cama –No te recomiendo intentar consolarme...– murmuró viendo el piso –Tsubomi lo intentó en la mañana... No quiero dañarte a ti también...

–¿Dañar...?– preguntó viéndolo con preocupación –¡No shuuya, ella me dijo que su mano se la quebró hace una semana! ¡Tú no tuviste nada que ver!– intentó tranquilizarlo, comprendiendo que había interpretado todo mal al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de su hermano.

–¡¿Qué mano?!– gimió dejando caer su máscara. Le dolió tanto ver su estado, sus ojitos rojos por el llanto, su cabello despeinado, su rostro demacrado –¡Dime!– la sacudió al borde de la desesperación.

–Ella... se quebró mientras cocinaba hace unos días...– le contó lentamente, alerta por si él intentaba convertirse en un conejo y escapar por la ventana –¡Pero papá la curó así que no hay de qué preocuparse!

–¡No puede ser!– exclamó él dejándose caer boca arriba en la cama con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos, pero a pesar de eso se notaba que estaba llorando –Soy un idiota... Y encima estaba herida...– sollozaba frente a ella que claramente se había perdido de algo.

Inhaló profundo, su misión era alegrarlo, no hacerlo sentir culpable –¡Tenemos que salir adelante!– exclamó, era casi una orden, él dejó de llorar unos instantes y se descubrió los ojos viéndola con atención –¡Tsubomi se ha esforzado por nosotros todo este tiempo! Ha cocinado, limpiado, y cuidado de todos... Es hora de dejar de lamentarse y cuidar de ella... ¿No crees?– él seguía viéndola –También debemos hacerlo por Kousuke... Por papá...– le sonrió –Y yo estoy haciéndolo por ti... ¿Tú lo harías por mi?

No sabía si había funcionado, pero él se sentó lentamente como si estuviera pensándolo, y luego de unos segundos asintió.

–¡Ahhh así se habla!– le dio un abrazo de oso.

–A-Aún n-no dije na-nada...– murmuró –Aya-no... No pue-do respi-rar...

–Upss...– lo soltó sonriéndole traviesamente –¿Entonces...?

–Lo haré por ti...– asintió viéndola con sinceridad –Por todos...

–¡Te quiero!– volvió a intentar abrazarlo pero él la esquivó dejándola despatarrada sobre la cama.

–¡Yo también hermana, pero por favor! ¡No más abrazos de esos!– le suplicó, segundos después ambos estaban riendo.

–Pero dime Shuuya...– le preguntó luego de un rato, recostada en su cama mirando el techo –¿Qué pasó con Tsubomi?

–Tsk...– se quejó recordándolo –Le dije cosas muy feas... Demasiado feas...– murmuró sin despegar su mirada del techo mientras yacía a su lado en la misma posición que ella.

–Pero... ¿Por qué...?– le preguntó girándose para verlo.

–Porque soy un estúpido...– murmuró frunciendo el ceño –Siempre actúo de esa forma con ella cuando me siento mal... No sé por qué lo hago... Supongo que porque es la única persona que no teme acercarse mi en esos momentos...

–Yo tampoco temo...– Él no respondió, y ella no supo como tomar ese silencio –Imagino que te disculparás...

–¿Y... Si no me perdona?– preguntó él con un dejo de temor en su voz.

–Lo hará– le aseguró –. ¡De hecho esa es tu misión Kano!– se sentó viendo el reloj en la repisa –¡Ohh, es tardísimo! Pero mañana apenas te levantes debes ir y disculparte.

Él se sentó en la cama y le sonrió –Cumpliré con esa misión– le hizo la venia y se bajó de la cama –. Gracias Ayano, eres la mejor, nunca cambies.

–Lo sé– bromeó, y luego de darle otro abrazo de oso lo dejó ir.

Pero la verdad era que ella había cambiado... Había madurado y visto la vida de otra forma, había visto su lado oscuro, pero mientras tuviera a sus queridos hermanos podía salir adelante en cualquier situación...

 _"_ _Aunque el mañana sea incierto y doloroso mientras mantengamos estas sonrisas seremos familia hoy y siempre_ _"_

En esos momentos no era consciente de que aún no había visto ni una ínfima parte de la oscuridad del mundo...

* * *

Le hizo extremadamente feliz regresar a la escuela, no porque disfrutara demasiado de las clases, no era un secreto para nadie que no lo hacía en absoluto... Pero reunirse nuevamente con sus amigos era genial, debían estar muy preocupados.

–¡Hola Shintaro!– lo saludó alegremente de pie a un lado del pupitre de su amigo.

–Ah... volviste...– comentó con el desinterés puro plasmado en su voz, su barbilla estaba apoyada en la palma de su mano en señal de aburrimiento.

–¡Si, al fin pude regresar!– asintió sonriendo abiertamente antes de sentarse en su lugar –Ahh... extrañaba la vista...– comentó viendo por la ventana.

Silencio, siempre era así con él, en cierta forma le tranquilizaba saber que nada había cambiado en su relación, sin embargo sería agradable escuchar algunas palabras... Unas pocas... Un simple... " _¿Estás bien?_ " la haría feliz. Sacudió su cabeza haciendo volar lejos esos egoístas pensamientos, él era así, y ella lo quería de esa forma, ¿por qué intentar cambiarlo?

Por simple inercia miró hacia su asiento, temiendo que él se hubiera marchado, entonces sus miradas se encontraron... Por ese breve momento pudo notar cierto destello en ellos... Era como si quisiera decirle algo, sin embargo él volvió a mirar al frente y nunca rompió el silencio.

Bien, si él no lo hacía entonces ella sí –La semana pasada entregaron las calificaciones del examen de matemáticas, ¿verdad?– le preguntó a lo que él asintió con un "Hmm." –¿Otro cien?– volvió a preguntar divertida y él volvió a asentir –Ehmm... ¿Pudiste ver el mío...?– una gota de sudor cayó por su frente.

–¿Estás segura de querer saberlo?

–Pues...– murmuró pensativa –Creo que puedo vivir sin saber algo como eso– volvió a reír.

–Tendrás que retomar tus clases con Haruka– le recomendó.

–Supongo, si...– asintió no muy convencida –Takane y él me visitaron hace unos días...– le comentó viendo la mesa de su pupitre.

–Lo sé...

–No fui capaz de atenderlos como merecían, tal vez estén molestos conmigo...

–No lo están– le aseguró.

–¿Tú crees?– lo miró esperanzada.

–Les dije que era una estupidez ir cuando apenas había sucedido, era lógico que no estuvieras en condiciones de atenderlos...– explicó –En cuanto te vean correrán a disculparse.

¿Eran impresiones suyas o Shintaro había regañado a sus amigos? No sabía que pensar, se le hacía algo tierno y cruel a la vez...

En efecto, a la hora del receso cuando los cuatro se reunieron;

–¡Ayano lo sentimos!– exclamó Haruka haciendo una reverencia –No debimos molestarte en tu casa...

–N-No, claro que no... Fue un lindo detalle– le aseguró.

–¡Lo ves idiota! ¡Ella lo apreció!– escuchó como Takane comenzaba una nueva discusión con Shintaro.

–¡Sólo lo dice por cortesía! Pero no esperaría que una tonta como tú se diera cuenta.

–¡¿A quién llamas tonta?! ¡Imbécil, desalmado y mal agra...!– el insulto de su amiga se quedó a la mitad cuando ella comenzó a llorar. Se sintió una idiota al ver a los tres se congelados en sus posiciones viéndola.

–Estoy tan feliz de haber regresado...– sollozó –¡Los extrañé!– abrazó a Takane quien tardó unos instantes en corresponderle, después de esto Haruka las abrazó a ambas.

–Nosotros también te extrañamos– dijo el chico.

–Si, mucho...– susurró Takane mientras asentía, claramente avergonzada.

Observó de reojo a Shintaro quien los miraba con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Si... todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

Vivir sin su madre era duro, pero ver a sus hermanos colaborando para hacer las cosas más simples calmaba un poco el dolor que aún medio año después de esa enorme pérdida, seguía presente. Sin embargo había algo que no estaba bien... Había tardado en notarlo, hacía apenas unos días que se había percatado de ello... Su padre estaba muy raro...

Con el tiempo había recuperado casi por completo su alegría y vitalidad, no era raro desayunar escuchando sus chistes, malos según Shuuya, o escuchar de Haruka y Takane acerca de las tonterías que solía hacer en clase... Sin embargo por las noches... Por las noches todo cambiaba...

Él se encerraba en su laboratorio, y no salía hasta el día siguiente. Le preocupaba, su padre no podría dormir bien en ese sitio, ¿y qué era esa investigación que lo tenía tan compenetrado? Cuando le preguntaba él evadía el tema por completo.

Logró verlo algunas veces por la noche, llevándole la cena o simplemente cuando olvidaba cerrar la puerta, y entonces lo notaba... Su actitud, sus gestos, sus movimientos... Todo era diferente, no parecía él... Y esa vez en la cual percibió ese tinte rojo en sus ojos... Ese día palideció sin poder decir palabra.

Al principio pensó que sólo era su imaginación, sin embargo ella conocía demasiado bien esos ojos por sus hermanos... No recordaba que los tuviera antes... ¿Por qué los tenía? ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud? ¿Por qué desde la muerte de su madre trabajaba noches enteras en su laboratorio?

Algo malo estaba sucediendo, estaba segura de ello, pero no podía hablarlo con nadie... No tenía pruebas, tampoco quería ir contra su padre... Necesitaba averiguar qué le pasaba... Era más que curiosidad... Ella amaba a su padre y quería ayudarlo.

Una mañana él salió más temprano que de costumbre de la casa, por lo que comentó tenía una importante reunión con "EL DIRECTOR", y por supuesto que no se permitiría retrasarse. Si era para ver a sus alumnos unos minutos u horas de retraso no eran gran problema, pero cuando se trataba de EL DIRECTOR era capaz de llegar dos horas antes para asegurarse de no tener ningún inconveniente.

Mientras sus hermanos desayunaban aprovechó a meterse a hurtadillas al laboratorio, ese lugar no tenía secretos para ella cuando su madre vivía, pero ahora permanecía cerrado a todas horas.

Encendió la luz y se sorprendió al encontrar varios aparatos que jamás había visto antes en ese lugar... Desconocía la mayoría de ellos, y los que no, le daban un muy mal presentimiento. Una vez allí no sabía bien qué hacer, no tenía mucho tiempo, sus hermanos la buscarían pronto y no quería que la descubrieran e hicieran preguntas que no podía responder...

Se acercó al escritorio y sólo tuvo que dar un rápido vistazo para que de entre el montón de papeles allí, uno en particular captara su atención.

–¿Por qué papá tiene fotos de ellos?– se preguntó tomando el documento con fotos adjuntas de Haruka y Takane.

Lo leyó por arriba, y lo que leyó no le gustó... Desde la expresión " _Sujeto 1_ " y " _Sujeto 2_ ", hasta la definición de sus enfermedades... Pero lo más aterrador fue lo que se encontró al final de la hoja... ¿Por qué su padre tenía una lista de motivos de sus muertes? No era normal que su padre hubiera escrito que un shock repentino o una sobre-dosis de medicación podría matar a Haruka... Tampoco que Takane moriría por envenenamiento o por sufrir un ataque a mitad de una calle transitada.

¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?!

Dejó cada cosa en su lugar y salió antes de encontrar algo peor...

Se mantuvo en silencio durante el camino al instituto, y durante todo el día, viendo a sus amigos charlar, pelear y reír... Sentía pánico al imaginar alguna de las posibilidades que había leído, materializándose en ese momento... Ver caer a uno de ellos muerto...

A pesar de todo logró que no notaran su miedo, aunque podía jurar que Shintaro si lo hizo... Pero debían ser impresiones suyas porque él jamás preguntó.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y su miedo aumentaba... Temía por sus amigos, por sus hermanos... Por su padre... Tenía que hacer algo...

Una noche que no lograba dormir escuchó ruidos en la planta baja, salió de su habitación en silencio y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, temía que se tratara de ladrones, sin embargo lo que se encontró fue algo mucho peor... Su padre metía al laboratorio un par de tubos enormes, de desconocida procedencia y utilidad, al menos para ella...

Dos tubos grandes dentro de los que fácilmente cabría una persona...

Se encerró en su habitación antes que él la viera... Después de ese día decidió que no podía simplemente esperar a que las cosas sucedieran, debía hacer algo... Después de todo ella era una heroína... Para sus hermanos al menos...

Averiguaría qué estaba pasando con sus padre, lo detendría antes de cometer una locura y salvaría a todos... Esa era su misión... No quería que nadie interviniera, sin embargo no podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba alguna excusa para poder faltar a clases a fin de quedarse en la casa analizando los documentos que Kenjiro guardaba celosamente bajo llave...

–¡Shuuya!– exclamó, su hermano era increíble, podía disfrazarse a la perfección de cualquiera, la había imitado varias veces, incluso le habían hecho bromas a sus hermanos y ninguno lograba reconocer cual de las dos Ayanos era la verdadera –Le pediré que haga esto por mi durante un tiempo...– murmuró sonriendo, su plan era perfecto.

Esa misma mañana golpeó la habitación de su hermano –¡Shuuya, ¿puedo pasar?!

–¿Ahm... si...?– escuchó la adormilada voz del chico desde dentro, como era de esperar en un fin de semana, él no planeaba despertar antes de mediodía.

Entró y se sentó en la cama mientras él se incorporaba fregándose un ojo –Shuuya...– lo llamó viéndolo con seriedad, a lo que él la observó confundido –Necesito que hagas algo por mi.

–¿Qué sucede, hermana?– preguntó con curiosidad.

–Tengo que... Hacer algo muy muy importante... ¿Podrías cubrirme?

–¿Cubrirte? ¿Cómo?

–Ya sabes... Usar tu disfraz y...

–Quieres que Tsubomi me mate, ¿verdad?– murmuró mientras un escalofrío recorría su espina, la última vez que se hizo pasar por su hermana, el brazo le dolió durante semanas.

–¡No, porque nadie debe saberlo nunca! Será nuestro secreto– se acercó más a él para susurrarle –. Por favor Shuuya... No debes decírselo a nadie, no a Tsubomi, no a Kousuke, y jamás a papá...– hizo énfasis en lo último.

Él frunció el ceño –¿Qué estás planeando Ayano?

Exhaló –Necesito... Averiguar una cosa... Aún no puedo decirte qué, porque no estoy segura de nada, pero en cuanto lo sepa te diré todo, lo prometo.

La miró unos segundos antes de asentir –Está bien, siempre que no sea algo peligroso...

–¡No, claro que no! Descuida, nada malo pasará...– le aseguró.

–Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga exactamente?

–¡Que vayas al instituto en mi lugar!

–¡¿Que qué?! ¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¡Van a descubrirme! ¡Y también tengo que asistir a mis propias clases!– exclamó alterándose.

–¡Nadie va a descubrirte si lo haces bien, y sé que lo harás! Además no será todos los días, sólo algunos, nos turnaremos– intentó tranquilizarlo.

–¡Pero... ¿Qué haré cuando tenga que hablar con tus amigos?! ¿Y si debo hacer un examen? ¡Será un desastre!

No pudo evitar reír ante la cara de su hermano –Ya has visto a Shintaro, Haruka y Takane, ¿no es así?– le preguntó a lo que él asintió –Sólo tendrás que permanecer a su lado a la hora del almuerzo, me conoces mejor que nadie, no será difícil para ti imitarme...– le sonrió –Y respecto a los exámenes... Sólo no lo hagas demasiado bien y nadie sospechará– rió de manera forzada rascándose una mejilla.

–¿Y si ese tipo, el que te gusta intenta besarte...?– preguntó él viéndola seriamente.

Se sonrojó furiosamente –¿Qui-Quién te dijo que Shintaro m-me gusta...?

Los ojos de su hermano se abrieron más allá de lo razonable –¡¿Te gusta ese?!– sólo entonces se percató de que él nunca había mencionado a Shintaro y ella solita se había puesto en evidencia.

–N-No te preocupes... Confía en mi... Él jamás haría algo así...– murmuró sintiendo su rostro arder.

–¿Y si lo hace?– la miraba de esa forma que la ponía nerviosa.

–No... no lo hará...– negó muy segura.

Luego de unos segundos él volvió a hablar –Meh... supongo que será un poco divertido...– accedió finalmente.

–¡Gracias Shuuya!– lo abrazó con fuerza –¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!

Él respondió el abrazo –Sólo no hagas nada peligroso...

–Claro que no...– negó –¿Podríamos comenzar el lunes?

* * *

El primer obstáculo fue que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave, ¿cómo no pensó en aquello? Su padre siempre llevaba la llave encima, era terrible, había fallado su misión antes de comenzar. Estaba a punto de abortar el plan hasta que recordó un importante detalle... Su madre compartía laboratorio con él, tenía que haber otra copia de esa llave. Así que aprovechando la casa vacía, entró a la habitación de sus padres y rebuscó allí...

Le llevó media mañana encontrar la llave y la otra mitad ordenar todo para que su padre no se diera cuenta... El resto de la tarde lo gastó en salir a hacer una copia de esa llave, así que cuando finalmente estaba lista para entrar al laboratorio, la puerta de principal se abrió... Asustada se ocultó en el baño, escuchando voces en el pasillo.

–Creo que te preocupas demasiado Tsubomi– escuchó su propia voz, Shuuya lo hacía increíble.

–¡Se quedó solo en la casa estando enfermo! ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme?

Ahora lo recordaba, su hermano había fingido sentirse mal para excusarse por no ir a la escuela, entreabrió la puerta y se observó a si misma al pie de la escalera con una mano rascando su cabeza mientras miraba hacia arriba, por donde seguramente Tsubomi acababa de subir.

–Pst...– llamó a su hermano quien miró de inmediato a donde estaba ella –¿Cómo te fue?– le preguntó en voz baja.

–Uff... Terrible, y tu amigo es un idiota...– murmuró él quitándose la máscara y volviendo a verse como su hermano, no necesitaba aclarar a qué amigo se refería –Luego te cuento bien, ahora tengo que arreglar un... problemita...– le mostró una sonrisa forzada y corrió escaleras arriba.

Escuchó los gritos de sus hermanos que venían de la planta alta, discutiendo como siempre, se sintió un poco mal por causarle tantos problemas a Shuuya, pero era necesario... Miró la llave en su mano, no había podido averiguar nada ese día, pero había sido un gran avance... El siguiente día lograría entrar, estaba segura de ello...

* * *

El laboratorio estaba lleno de documentos... Miles, y ella no era la persona más lista o rápida del mundo, así que le tomó meses poder leerlo todo a escondidas. Escuchó cada grabación de su padre, esa oscura y profunda voz, que no lograba reconocer, mezclándose con la de Kenjiro le ponía los pelos de punta... Pero tenía que escucharlo y verlo todo... Necesitaba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo...

Cuando al fin logró comprenderlo... Agosto había llegado nuevamente...

Era terrible, aún más terrible que lo que había creído... Su padre no se había vuelto loco, él estaba siendo poseído... Había algo... Una de esas serpientes de las que hablaban los documentos... Esos ojos rojos eran los ojos de la serpiente, sus hermanos también las tenían, pero la de su padre era diferente...

Esa serpiente lo controlaba a su antojo, e intentaba reunir a las otras diez serpientes en la tierra... Sus hermanos, eran tres de ellas, y matando a sus amigos despertaría más...

Todos estaban en peligro, a merced de ese monstruo que estaba usando a su padre para su beneficio... No podía permitir que reuniera a las diez serpientes... No lo dejaría... ¿Pero cómo hacerlo?

Shuuya había cumplido a la perfección con su parte de al misión, y ella tuvo que darle la explicación que había prometido... Pero no pudo decírselo todo... Era demasiado cruel... Sólo le habló del monstruo que poseía a su padre...

–¡Tenemos que hacer algo!– exclamó él una noche en su habitación, últimamente se juntaban casi todas las noches a charlar... Era triste pero ya rara vez compartían tiempo con sus otros hermanos.

–Creo que... Tengo un plan...– murmuró ella –Pero debo hacerlo sola...

–¿Sola...? Ayano ya has hecho mucho sola...– se acercó a ella tomando sus brazos –Si ese monstruo descubre lo que has estado haciendo no sé que podría pasarte... Es demasiado peligroso... ¡No puedes seguir así!– la miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, él temía perderla.

–Pronto terminará...– le sonrió –Lo prometo Shuuya... Funcionará, y todo volverá a la normalidad...

Él la abrazó temblando –Por favor... Hermana... Por favor no dejes que nada malo te suceda...– sollozó con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, como si fuera un niño pequeño nuevamente.

–Shuuya...– respondió el abrazo –Tranquilo, nada malo sucederá... Pero necesito que me ayudes una vez más... Sólo una y todo terminará...– le aseguró estrechando el abrazo.

–Prométeme que no nos dejarás nunca...

–Lo prometo, Shuuya...– murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos, era la misma promesa que tiempo atrás le había hecho a sus otros hermanos, pero ahora sabía que no sería capaz de cumplirla...

Prometer algo que no podría cumplir... Eso la hacía una mala hermana... ¿Cierto?

* * *

Ese quince de agosto enfrentó a su padre en la azotea del instituto... Sabía que Shuuya estaba en el edificio, fingiendo ser ella... Era un gran esfuerzo en una fecha tan dolorosa para todos... pero sería la última vez...

El cielo los bañaba con la tonalidad rojiza del atardecer... Al mismo tiempo que los ojos de su padre se llenaban con ese color... Ya no era él con quien hablaba...

–No deberías estar aquí...– fueron las palabras de ese hombre...

–¡Sal del cuerpo de mi padre!– le ordenó con una mano en su cintura y la otra señalándolo mientras su bufanda se mecía con el viento.

–Así que... Lo sabes...– lo escuchó decir con esa sonrisa sádica que le helaba la sangre.

–¡Claro que lo sé!– exclamó –¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para sacrificar vidas? ¿Para pisotear sentimientos?– era algo que daba vueltas en su cabeza, algo que no era capaz de comprender.

–Los sentimientos, la vida y los ideales de las personas... Frente a los deseos, nada de eso tiene valor– murmuró él acomodando los lentes.

–¿Deseos...?

–Tateyama Kenjiro... Tu padre. Él tiene un deseo, yo sólo lo ayudo a lograrlo...

–¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Lo único que te importa es tu propio deseo! ¡Y no permitiré que lo consigas!– aseguró decidida.

–¿Ah si...? ¿Y cómo lo harás...?

Corrió hacia el barandal de seguridad de la azotea y se sentó en el...

Dos morían... Uno regresaba con una serpiente... Esa era la regla...

Pero si ese día moría sólo uno entonces... Esa serpiente se quedaría del otro lado... En aquel lugar para siempre...

–Me la llevaré...– murmuró viéndolo con decisión –Si no sales de mi padre entonces nunca podrás reunir a todas las serpientes en la tierra... Mantendré a una de ellas en ese sitio...

Ese era su plan... su tonto y solitario plan...

Si esa serpiente se negaba entonces no conseguiría su cometido, por lo que no tendría sentido asesinar a sus amigos o perseguir a sus hermanos...

Sólo esperaba que funcionara...

–Tal vez no sea un mal plan– la serpiente la observaba fijamente –. Pero no tienes las agallas de llevarlo a cabo...

En ese momento supo que no lo convencería... Mentiría si dijera que estaba preparada para lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

–¡AYANO!– escuchó el grito de su hermano, Shuuya estaba en la puerta observándola aterrado –¡Ayano bájate de ahí por favor!

Debía darse prisa, su hermano había comenzado a correr hacia ella, si la alcanzaba no le permitiría concretar su plan... Y entonces...

 _La vida de sus amigos..._

 _La cordura de sus padres..._

 _La felicidad de sus hermanos..._

Todo estaría perdido...

–Por favor...– le dijo a Shuuya quien se detuvo unos segundos viéndola asustado –Cuida de todos por mi...

–¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Baja de ahí!

–Lamento haber roto mi promesa... Espero que algún día sean capaces de perdonarme...– murmuró dejándose caer hacia el vacío.

–¡AYANO NOOO!– gritó Shuuya corriendo hacia ella con sus manos extendidas, en un inútil intento por alcanzarla.

–Perfecto...– esa palabra salió de su padre, del monstruo que habitaba en él.

Lo último que vio antes de caer fue esa sonrisa de satisfacción, entonces... ¿También estaba manipulándola a ella...? ¿Sería posible que él lo hubiera planeado?

¿Por qué la puerta de su laboratorio estuvo abierta aquella vez? ¿Por qué las fotos de sus amigos estaban sobre el escritorio a la vista? Cuando comprendió que su muerte encajaba perfectamente en los planes de la serpiente fue muy tarde.

Sintió como la oscuridad la tragaba...

Entonces... ¿Así sentía... Morir...?

 **Continuará.**

 _Desde ya les pido disculpas por el horrible capítulo, no tienen idea de cuanto le temía a narrar esta parte... Pero era necesaria para continuar la historia así que siéntanse libres de ignorarla... En recompensa el siguiente será puro KidoxKano (mentira, aunque sí habrá algo de ello)_

 _Pasando a otras cosas más importantes... ¿Ustedes no creen que Kido merecería un PV? Es decir sé que Mekakushi Code es su PV, pero es más el PV de la líder, no de Kido como persona en si... El PV de Seto por ejemplo muestra mucho de su pasado, el de Kano no tanto pero lo da a entender... El de ella habla sólo del equipo, lo único que hay allí de su pasado es la imagen inicial de ella mirando por la ventana con los juguetes a un lado... No sé, es mi personaje favorito y se me hace poco... Sé que no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero no conozco a nadie que le guste esta serie, por eso comento por acá._

 _Ahora si paso a responder comentarios:_

 _ Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Quería demostrar todo lo que Kido ha sufrido, el por qué más adelante se convertirá en una persona que rara vez demuestra sus emociones. Debe ser horrible estar en su situación, existir y no existir, ver como poco a poco su familia se aleja o muere... Sin embargo el personaje me gusta demasiado como para hacer que piense en el suicidio, no sé, me hace perder totalmente el respeto a un personaje cuando comienza a plantearse ese tipo de situaciones... (Lo sé, acabo de narrar como Ayano se suicidó, pero no fue un suicidio en sí, fue un sacrificio) Creo que Kido no pensaría en el suicidio, lo que si puede pasar es que deje de cuidar de si misma hasta caer muy enferma... Eso lo veo muy probable... Aunque aún no logro pensar como lo tomará, ninguno de los tres en realidad... Muchísimas gracias por los halagos a mis historias y por el comentario. Besos._

 _Jeffy Iha: Yo también leí lo del broche de Seto en algún sitio, pero tampoco sé si es canon o no... Y también amo a Kido mamá pato... Me hubiera gustado que tuviera algún patito detrás de ella... Pero ya los tendrá... bah... más que patitos a un grupo de gallinas locas... Pero es algo. Respecto a tu confusión sólo puedo alegar a mi favor que... cof cof... era una casa para gigantes... cof, cof... Si, si ya sé que no tenía sentido, pero necesitaba al condenado banquito allí... el señor Banquito fue mi personaje favorito del capítulo... Y en esos momentos Kido aún no pegó el estirón, eso si... Kano tampoco... pero él nunca lo va a pegar... Hablando de Kano, si estuvo muy feo lo que hizo, pero no era como si pudiera controlarse en esa situación... Y respecto a Ayano y sus extrañas actitudes con Kido... creo que no entendiste un detallito allí... En el próximo se aclarará de todas formas. Francamente me hubiera gustado manejar mejor el tema de Ayano y Kenjiro en este capítulo, pero es lo que hay... como dicen acá. Muchísmas gracias por tus halagos, la verdad es que odio el angst, pero amo el drama, el humor y la ternura, así que intento mezclarlos lo mejor posible... Gracias por leer y escribir, besos._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer._

 _Próximo capítulo: Sigue mintiendo -Kano-_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	17. Capítulo 17: Sigue mintiendo

**Capítulo 17: Sigue mintiendo.**

Fue muy duro… Demasiado… Pasó días enteros sin salir de su habitación, rechazando la comida, encerrándose en su propio sentimiento de culpa… Culpa porque muy en el fondo sentía que aquella tragedia había sido ocasionada por su maldición, la misma que mató a su primer madre… Pero aquello jamás se lo diría a nadie…

Cuando finalmente, con ayuda de sus hermanos, logró recuperarse un poco, se empeñó en volver a ser feliz, siempre había valorado a su familia, pero después de aquello deseaba pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo a su lado.

–¡Así que el pequeño Kousuke tiene novia!– exclamó su padre durante el desayuno, habían pasado aproximadamente dos meses desde la tragedia y le alegraba ver que él hubiera podido recuperarse casi por completo.

–¡¿Yo?!– preguntó su hermano señalándose con sus ojos muy abiertos.

–¡Si! Esa niña del bosque… Sólo la vi una vez, pero es linda… Ahh… ¡Qué rápido crecen los niños! Parece que fue ayer que te cambié los pañales…– se lamentó dramáticamente.

–N-No papá… Mary no es mi novia… Sólo somos amigos– aclaró el chico con un notable sonrojo –Y nunca me cambiaste los pañales… Cuando llegamos ya sabíamos ir al baño– le recordó inocentemente.

–Ahh, ¿no es tu novia? ¿Pero qué esperas...? Chicas así no se consiguen todos los días.

–Si, imagina que algún otro niño se pierda en el bosque y te la quite– intervino Shuuya divertido por la cara de su hermano.

–¡Jajaja! ¡Tu hermano tiene razón!–asintió el hombre, sin embargo Shuuya supo que no debió abrir la boca cuando esa mirada algo burlona se concentró en él –¿Y tú?– le preguntó –Casi nunca me hablas de la escuela… ¿Hay alguna chica… especial?– le guiñó el ojo un par de veces –Si sabes a lo que me refiero...

–Jejeje… Yo... Pues…– se rascó la cabeza nervioso sintiendo el aura destructivo de cierta chica de cabello verde, sentada a su lado.

–Papá, por favor deja de molestarlos…– le pidió Ayano quien había llegado al comedor justo a tiempo para poner orden.

–¡Pero mi niña, un padre necesita saber esas cosas!– se quejó volviendo la atención a sus hijos –Shuuya yo sé que hay algo, anda dinos…

–No hay nada lo juro– sonrió activando su máscara.

–¡Kousuke! ¡Ya sabes lo que debes hacer!– exclamó.

Cuando Shuuya miró con curiosidad a su hermano casi le dio un infarto al ver sus ojos rojos.

–¡Ohhh!– exclamó Kousuke cubriendo su boca totalmente sorprendido.

–¡Eso es trampa! ¡Creí que sólo usarías tus poderes si era absolutamente necesario!

–Lo siento… Se me escapó…– murmuró Kousuke apenado.

–Si, si, pero ahora dime qué viste– insistió Kenjiro –. ¿Es linda?

–Si, mucho– asintió Kousuke sonriendo antes que su hermano se lanzara sobre él.

–¡Ya dijiste demasiado!– le cubrió la boca mientras se escuchaban las risas de Ayano y Kenjiro.

–Está bien… Dejaré de molestar a los chicos…– comentó el hombre mirando de reojo a sus hijas, Ayano se sonrojó de inmediato y Tsubomi observaba los palillos que acababa de quebrar en su mano segundos atrás –Ayano mi amor… Tú no tienes novio, ¿verdad? Estás muy pequeña para esas cosas…– le advirtió.

–Jeje… Claro que no– negó ella de inmediato.

–Pero si Ayano es más grande que nosotros…– le susurró Kousuke a Shuuya una vez que éste lo soltó.

–Creo que con las chicas las reglas son diferentes– le explicó a su hermano.

–Porque ya sabes que no me gusta nada el chico ese de tu clase…– continuó diciendo el hombre mientras su hija se hacía más y más pequeña en el asiento –Tal vez si fuera Kokonose lo aceptaría, pero él tiene a Enomoto, entonces…– continuó diciendo pensativo.

–E-Ellos sólo son amigos, igual que Shintaro y yo… Como dijiste aún somos muy jóvenes para esas cosas…– murmuró Ayano.

–Muy bien, eso me gusta escuchar… ¿Oíste Tsubomi?– ahora su atención se dirigió a la silenciosa chica –Aún estás muy pequeña para que te gusten los chicos.

Ella se limitó asentir mientras miraba a un lado con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Shuuya. Así que durante el camino al instituto…

–¿Quién es?– le preguntó caminando a su lado viéndola fijamente.

–¿Q-Quien es q-quién?– logro desbloqueado para Shuuya, ponerla nerviosa con sólo dos palabras.

–El chico que te gusta…– explicó poniéndose frente a ella mientras caminaba hacia atrás no queriendo perderse ni un detalle de sus expresiones.

–Ya les dije que no me gusta nadie…– murmuró mirando el piso.

–Mentir es malo~~

Ella se detuvo viéndolo con seriedad –Entonces dime quién te gusta.

–¿Si lo hago tú me dirás quién te gusta a ti?– preguntó con su cantarina voz.

–No– continuó caminando, dejándolo atrás –¡Porque no me gusta nadie!– aclaró, pero él no le creía ni una palabra.

* * *

Kousuke creció muy rápido, no sólo en estatura, también consiguió empleo. Debía admitir que sentía algo de celos... Y no necesariamente por el asunto del empleo. Sin embargo le alegraba ver como su hermano en poco más de un año había pasado de vivir encerrado en su casa llorando por todo, a ser un adolescente activo, fuerte y responsable. Aunque ese nuevo empleo y la chica del bosque ocuparan casi todo su tiempo.

Ayano pasaba mucho tiempo en sus clases extra, y compartiendo el tiempo con esos tres amigos de los que casi no se separaba. Era agradable ver como su hermana volvía a ser feliz después de aquella tragedia. Había vuelto a ser la heroína que ellos tanto admiraban, sin embargo le entristecía un poco darse cuenta de que ya casi no tenían oportunidad de pasar tiempo los cuatro juntos como antes.

Entonces sólo eran ellos, Tsubomi y él, juntos todo el día. Desde los seis años la había querido mucho, siempre estaba allí dándole apoyo y sosteniéndolo cuando caía, pero durante ese tiempo en el que pasaron horas enteras en la casa solos, el cariño se intensificó hasta el insano punto de no saber como pasar el tiempo si ella no estaba presente.

Aquel día estaban viendo una película de terror, eran las tres de la tarde y el sol se colaba por las ventanas iluminándolo todo, sin embargo el efecto en Tsubomi era el de siempre... Ella agazapada en el sofá, cubierta con una manta hasta los ojos, abrazada a un gatito de peluche, estrujando al pobre animal por cada cambio en la banda sonora de la película.

Su interés en poner ese _thriller_ era verla en tal estado, mantenía su máscara para no ser golpeado, pero en realidad no hacía más que reír, al verla saltar y reprimir gritos de terror, internamente le agradecía al gatito por su sacrificio, si no fuera por él, sería su brazo el que ella estaría abrazando... Y eso significaría pasar horas con el brazo entumido y adolorido.

Entonces notó una reacción extraña en su hermana, quien se quedó de piedra mirando la pantalla fijamente, por curiosidad decidió prestarle algo de atención a la película.

–¡Mamá no!– escuchó gritar al protagonista mientras se arrastraba lejos de ese fantasma.

–¡Nunca me llamaste así en vida...!– decía el fantasma de la mujer acercándose lentamente –Nunca te comportaste como un hijo, por tu culpa morí y por eso he venido a vengarme...

Se quedó pálido ante esa escena, recordó de inmediato aquella vez en la que ella sólo intentó ayudarlo y él personificó a su madre, diciéndole algo parecido... No lo había hecho por gusto, sus poderes se habían descontrolado... Sin embargo esa no era excusa y aunque ella lo perdonó, él nunca se perdonaría a si mismo.

Giró para volver a verla y decirle algo, pero ella ya no estaba a su lado... Odiaba que usara su habilidad para huir sin ser vista.

–¡Tsubomi! ¿Dónde estás?– la llamó levantándose del sofá y apagando el televisor –¡Vamos Tsubomi, dime!

Exhaló resignado, tendría que buscarla... Sin embargo esta vez se había escondido demasiado bien, sabía que ella tenía un escondite secreto, uno que usaba para ocultarse de él. Cuando usaba ese escondite no importaba cuanto la buscara, jamás podía encontrarla. Y así fue, ya que dos horas después su padre llegó a la casa, seguido por Ayano, y ambos le aconsejaron lo de siempre... " _Si Tsubomi no quiere ser encontrada debes respetar sus deseos_ ". Para su alivio volvió a verla en la cena, pero ya no encontró un momento para hablar con ella a solas, y para colmo de males en la noche ella se encerró en su habitación, si no quería hablar del tema tal vez sería mejor no presionarla, así que decidió dejar el asunto hasta que llegara el momento.

* * *

El momento tal vez llegó en los siguientes meses... Pero él no estaba allí para saberlo. Su hermana mayor le había pedido algo muy curioso... Hacerse pasar por ella en la escuela y la casa mientras hacía una investigación secreta. Le llamaba la atención que Ayano estuviera haciendo algo a escondidas, ella no era ese tipo de chica, así que si lo hacía debía ser algo importante...

Le preocupaba un poco su hermana, cada día iba a su habitación a intentar averiguar algo de su misión, pero ella jamás le revelaba nada, sólo le aseguraba que no era peligroso, y él le creía... ¿Por qué Ayano le mentiría? Y en cierta forma era divertido, otras clases, otros profesores, los temas eran complicados pero debía admitir que estaba aprendiendo bastante... Y sus amigos eran muy divertidos... Todos a excepción de su compañero de clases... Ese tal Shintaro era el tipo más imbécil sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pero Haruka era un buen chico, bueno hasta la médula, nunca pensó que alguien pudiera competir en inocencia con Kousuke... Y Takane le agradaba mucho, sobre todo porque la chica era la única que le ponía límites a la estupidez de Shintaro.

Jamás se lo diría a su hermana, pero mantener su máscara por tanto tiempo era agotador... Y un día en particular lo sintió más que otras veces.

Había despertado sintiéndose débil, pero no le dio importancia, una vez más tomó la apariencia de su hermana como lo habían acordado el día anterior, y fue a la escuela, ese día las clases terminaron al medio día, así que sus amigos " _la_ " invitaron a jugar a casa de Takane, y siendo Ayano, negarse no era opción así que pasó un rato jugando, y el resto del tiempo observando a Shintaro y Takane luchando encarnizadamente por el mejor puntaje, mientras Haruka se tragaba absolutamente cualquier cosa comestible que hubiera cerca de él, comentando lo bien que se llevaba ese par al que sólo le faltaba agarrarse a los golpes.

Cuando al fin decidieron despedirse y cada quien se fue por su lado, él se detuvo a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa y se quitó la máscara... Minutos antes había recibido un mensaje de Ayano diciéndole que ya estaba en casa... Siempre lo hacían así, cuando ella llegaba él volvía a su apariencia original y aparecía al rato diciendo que estaba dando una vuelta, o que había salido con amigos.

Pasó unos cinco minutos recostado en un muro, necesitaba recuperarse antes de volver, no permitiría que Ayano lo viera en ese estado y cancelara el plan, se sentía bien ayudando a su hermana. Cerró sus ojos exhalando sin entender por qué el cansancio no pasaba, entonces sintió una fresca mano en su frente.

–¡T-Tsubomi!– exclamó sorprendido al abrir los ojos y verla tan cerca analizándolo seriamente.

–Tienes fiebre...– dijo con monotonía.

–¿Ah, si?– preguntó riendo sin ganas mientras pensaba alguna broma, pero su cerebro no estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

–Regresemos a casa...– murmuró ella tomando una de las bolsas de compras que había dejado en el piso y poniéndose frente a él de espaldas –Vamos, ¿qué esperas?

–¿Qué espero para qué?– preguntó sin comprender esa actitud tan rara.

–¡Que subas! ¡No tengo todo el día, aún no comienzo con la cena!

–¡No voy a dejar que me cargues!– exclamó pegándose más a la pared –¡Puedo caminar!

–No me importa– murmuró dejando las bolsas una vez más en el piso y subiéndolo a la fuerza a su espalda mientras él chillaba y pataleaba –¡No armes un alboroto en la calle!

–¡Pero no está bien que deje que una chica me cargue!– seguía quejándose.

–Está bien porque soy más grande– aseguró ella tomando las bolsas una vez más y caminando con él a cuestas.

–¡Sólo por cuatro meses!

–Cuatro meses y ocho días– lo corrigió.

Dos cuadras después se resignó y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana –Te ha crecido bastante el cabello...– murmuró tomando un mechón de pelo y oliéndolo... Parecía un pervertido, pero siempre le había gustado como olía.

–No he tenido tiempo de cortarlo...

–Deberías dejarlo largo... Te ves más linda así– murmuró pero ella no respondió –. Bájame antes de entrar... No quiero que Ayano me vea así...– le pidió.

–¿Vas a seguir mintiendo?– esa pregunta lo sorprendió pero antes de que pudiera hablar ella continuó –Es tu vida y no voy a preguntar qué es lo que haces o con quién has estado todo este tiempo, pero si veo que eso afecta tu salud no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Te quedarás en cama y dejarás que nosotros cuidemos de ti hasta que estés bien... Sea lo que sea que estás haciendo cada vez llegas a la casa más cansado, si no te recuperas acabarás enfermando aún peor.

Aquello lo dejó sin palabras, ¿Tsubomi había notado su cansancio al llegar a la casa? Creyó que estaba ocultándolo muy bien ya que Ayano nunca lo había mencionado. Esa noche disfrutó de ser mimado por sus hermanas, y Ayano no le pidió que tomara su lugar en más de una semana.

* * *

Sin embargo su hermana necesitaba continuar con su misión así que él volvió a tomar su lugar, lo bueno era que de a poco se acostumbraba a pasar más tiempo con su máscara sin cansarse demasiado...

Algunas veces tenía la suerte de poder quedarse en la casa con su máscara, aprovechaba esos momentos para divertirse a costa de Tsubomi, ella no perdía oportunidad en preguntarle si había visto a Shuuya, y él aprovechaba cada una de esas situaciones para intentar sacarle información... Si estaba preocupada por él, qué chico de la escuela le gustaba, a quién quería más de sus hermanos... Pero Tsubomi no era muy comunicativa cuando de sus emociones se trataba así que no obtenía más que evasivas...

Sin embargo esos momentos eran muy escasos... Una de las últimas oportunidades que tuvo de hacerlo simplemente se acercó y la abrazó...

–Ayano... ¿Qué sucede...?– le preguntó ella preocupada.

" _Te extraño..._ " eso quería decir, pero debía mantenerse en su papel.

–¿No puedo abrazar a mi pequeña hermanita?

–Claro que puedes...– asintió ella respondiendo el abrazo.

No dijo más... Tsubomi era demasiado perceptiva, si permitía que una pequeña fracción de lo que sentía se dejara ver a través de su máscara, ella lo descubriría...

Se sintió mal al darse cuenta de que en el fondo quería que lo descubriera... Quería dejar de mentirle... Quería volver a pasar el día entero a su lado...

Pero no debía, jamás traicionaría a Ayano. Él le debía su felicidad a Ayano, seguiría mintiendo por ella... ¿Cuánto más podría tardar su misión? Confiaba en que pronto terminaría y al fin podría ser él mismo, sintiéndose libre de mostrar sus debilidades a esas cuatro personas que eran las más importantes para él... Su familia.

* * *

Finalmente luego de muchos meses su hermana le contó que su padre era poseído por las noches por una especie de monstruo.

–¡Eso es muy peligroso hermana! ¡Tienes que dejarlo!– exclamó asustado.

–No te preocupes... Jamás entro a ese lugar por las noches, además con tu ayuda él no sospecha nada.

–Aún así Ayano, no voy a dejar que te enfrentes a algo tan peligroso... ¡No lo permito, no voy a seguir prestándome a esto!– le dijo efusivamente, casi gritando, no podía dejar que le pasara algo a su hermana.

–Shuuya...– murmuró ella con lágrimas en los ojos –No puedo dejar que ese monstruo consiga su objetivo... Por favor ayúdame... Tengo que hacerlo por papá...

–¡Yo lo haré!– exclamó viendo como su hermana temblaba –Ya hiciste suficiente, ahora déjamelo a mi... Encontraré la forma de...

–¡NO!– su gritó lo sorprendió, sintió como si su alma se desgarrara al verla de rodillas suplicándole a gritos que no hiciera nada de eso... –¡Por favor Shuuya! ¡Yo comencé esto! ¡Me cuidaré! ¡Nada me sucederá! ¡Permíteme hacerlo! ¡Sólo unos días más! ¡Creo que puedo arreglarlo!

Se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó –¿No podemos hacerlo juntos...?– le preguntó suavemente acariciando su espalda –Si no es peligroso... Entonces no habrá problema, ¿verdad?

–Pero si eso hemos hecho...– lo miró sonriéndole a pesar de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas –Has sido mi compañero en esta aventura... Y en unos días estoy segura de que seremos capaces de salvar a papá... Estoy a punto de conseguirlo... Te mantendré al tanto... Pero por favor, ayúdame unos días más...

Finalmente se dejó convencer, su hermana era su heroína, su modelo a seguir, si ella estaba haciendo aquello sería por algo... La ayudaría en lo que pudiera y la protegería... Ese era el plan aquel quince de agosto.

Sabía que ese sería el último día, ella pondría en práctica su plan secreto, le juró y perjuró que no era peligroso, que todo acabaría y las cosas volverían a la normalidad...

Y él estúpidamente le creyó...

Hizo lo que ella le pidió, deambuló por el instituto fingiendo ser ella, tomó sus clases de recuperación, y cuando el sol estaba bajando se encontró por casualidad con Takane... Charlaron un rato acerca de la relación de su hermana y el idiota aquel... Y finalmente ella le contó que Haruka había tenido una recaída... Incluso se dio el lujo de darle un bonito consejo...

Cuando terminó de hablar con ella continuó caminado por el pasillo, el instituto estaba tan vacío, no había nada que hacer más que esperar... Estaba haciéndose tarde y ella no le enviaba el mensaje con el texto; " _Está hecho_ " como habían acordado. Se detuvo frente a una de las ventanas observando el cielo naranja, y en la azotea de la parte del edificio que se enfrentaba a la ventana por la que él miraba, pudo distinguir algo rojo... No tardó en darse cuenta de lo que era... La bufanda... Su hermana estaba allí... y el hombre frente a ella era...

Estaba a punto de anochecer... ¿Acaso ella planeaba enfrentar a ese monstruo ella sola?

Corrió, corrió tan rápido que sentía como el corazón se le salía del pecho... En algún momento su máscara cayó, nunca supo cuando, sólo tenía una cosa en mente... Llegar a ese lugar...

Tenía que alejarla del monstruo...

Sacarla de allí...

Llevarla a un lugar seguro...

Logró llegar a la azotea sólo para encontrarse con una escena que no podría olvidar jamás... Ayano estaba sentada en la baranda... A escasos centímetros de dejarse caer...

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué su padre no la sacaba de ese lugar tan peligroso?

De alguna forma logró que la voz saliera –¡AYANO!– gritó viéndola con pánico –¡Ayano bájate de ahí por favor!– le suplicó antes de comenzar a correr hacia ella.

–Por favor...– se detuvo al escucharla hablar –Cuida de todos por mi...

¿Qué significaba eso? ¡¿Por qué le decía esas cosas?!

–¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Baja de ahí!– le ordenó al borde del colapso nervioso.

–Lamento haber roto mi promesa... Espero que algún día sean capaces de perdonarme...

Su cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia, sus manos se extendieron hacia ella... Su pecho dolía, su alma dolía... En ese momento sintió como todo su mundo estaba derrumbándose frente a él...

–¡AYANO NOOO!– gritó al verla caer hacia atrás –¡AYANO!– continuó gritando una y otra vez, mientras el cuerpo de su hermana desaparecía en el vacío...

–¡AaaAaAHHhhHhH!– ese grito le desgarró la garganta, y no expresaba ni una milésima parte de lo que sentía...

Se desplomó en el piso sin fuerzas más que para apretar su cabeza con fuerza, mientras más inhumanos gritos continuaban saliendo de su alma herida a muerte...

Ella... Su hermana mayor... Su heroína... Su modelo a seguir... Esa chica que tanto amaba...

¿Por qué había hecho eso...? ¿Por qué hizo algo tan estúpido...?

Tal vez... Ella estaba bien... Tal vez al fin había descubierto que la vida simplemente no tenía ningún maldito sentido... Que sólo había sufrimiento en ese planeta...

¿Y si la seguía...? Se levantó lentamente... Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos negativos, y él había dejado de luchar...

Se dejó llevar por esos pensamientos... Se dejó llevar por el dolor...

Alcanzó la misma baranda por la que minutos atrás su hermana se había lanzado... ¿Se encontraría con ella del otro lado...?

Cerró sus ojos –Ayano...– sollozó recordando su imagen, su sonrisa, necesitaba ir tras ella...

" _Cuida de todos por mi..._ " esas palabras cruzaron por su mente haciéndolo reaccionar...

Sus hermanos... Kousuke... Tsubomi... Ellos lo esperaban en casa...

Una mano lo tomó por el cuello alejándolo del abismo, se topó con ese rojo en las pupilas de su padre... El monstruo del que ella le había hablado...

–Aún no he terminado de usarte...– murmuró el hombre levantándolo hasta que sus pies ya no estaban en contacto con el suelo –Si no quieres perder a las pocas personas que te quedan deberás hacer todo lo que diga.

Ese agarre en su cuello estaba ahogándolo, pero las palabras de ese monstruo frente a él llegaron a su cerebro fuerte y claro.

–Sigue mintiendo– fue la orden –Nadie debe saber lo que pasó hoy o sobre mí... Nadie debe saber que Ayano fue tragada por el otro lado... Si le dices a alguien, incluso una sola palabra, me ocuparé de que veas como piso los sesos de esos dos a los que llamas hermanos.

Apenas si pudo asentir... Se sentía aterrado... Acababa de perder a Ayano, y claramente había perdido a su padre también... No podía perder a Kousuke... No podía perder a Tsubomi... Ellos dos eran lo único que lo mantenía en ese mundo.

El monstruo lo soltó, él cayó como un cuerpo muerto, no le importó el dolor de su rostro chocando con el concreto, su constante llanto no tenía nada que ver con dolor físico.

–Desde ahora serás mi sirviente, seguirás al pie de la letra cada una de mis órdenes o ellos morirán...– repitió la amenaza –Comenzarás ahora, utiliza tu serpiente para engañar a los policías, ellos deben ver el cuerpo de tu hermana, sería muy molesto tener a esa gente en la casa investigando su desaparición...

Dicho esto, ese maldito se marchó dejándolo solo con su dolor... No podía entender qué estaba sucediendo... No lograba comprender qué llevó a su hermana a hacer tal cosa.

Se dejó llevar por su cuerpo e hizo lo que ese monstruo le indicó, en esos momentos habiendo perdido a Ayano, su único objetivo era proteger a quienes aún quedaban con vida.

Fue terrible fingir ser el cadáver de su hermana, fue más terrible aún soportar los gritos desgarradores de su hermano, quien por algún motivo apareció en la escena media hora más tarde...

Allí tirado en el suelo, rodeado por sangre falsa, tuvo que quedarse quieto mientras observaba como necesitaban de cinco agentes para detener a Kousuke quien sólo quería acercarse y abrazar el cuerpo.

Esa cosa dentro de Kenjiro de alguna forma logró que esos policías y el resto de los presentes incluído su hermano, se marcharan en algún momento dejándolo solo.

–Levántate– le ordenó, y él, con su consciencia destrozada obedeció –. Ahora emula a un oficial de policía e informa a quien pregunte que se llevaron el cuerpo unos minutos atrás.

–Se llevaron el cuerpo unos minutos atrás...– repitió él, convirtiéndose en uno de los agentes que había visto.

–Una vez que todos se vayan tendrás el resto de la noche libre– comentó encendiendo un cigarrillo –. Aunque en tu lugar buscaría a tu hermano antes que sea encarcelado por resistirse a la autoridad– comentó en un tono burlón, y se marchó de allí riendo.

Ese maldito estaba disfrutándolo.

* * *

–¡Shuuya...!– sintió un abrazo venido de algún sitio, tardó alrededor de tres minutos en darse cuenta de que quien estaba sollozando en su hombro era su hermano.

Había salido del instituto muy entrada la noche y transitado esas calles como un _zombie_ , su cerebro no era capaz de comprender qué hacía su hermano allí... En realidad no comprendía nada de lo que había sucedido en todo ese maldito día.

Si sólo fuera una pesadilla...

Si pudiera despertar y nada de eso hubiera sucedido...

Pero no, era algo demasiado cruel para que su cerebro lo hubiera creado...

–No lo entiendo...– su hermano seguía sollozando –¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que hacer algo tan...?!– no fue capaz de continuar.

Sus lágrimas se habían secado unas horas antes, tampoco tenía fuerzas para consolar a su hermano, por lo que se quedó allí, como un muñeco de trapo dejándose abrazar, escuchando lejana-mente lo que él le decía.

No tuvo demasiada consciencia de lo que sucedía hasta que una fuerte e insana risotada lo sacó de su mundo, al observar la escena se encontró en la sala de su casa, su hermano a su lado continuaba llorando y Tsubomi reía...

–¡Tsubomi, hablo en serio...!– exclamó Kousuke al borde de la desesperación –Eso fue lo que sucedió...– murmuró tristemente acercándose a ella y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hermana quien rió aún más fuerte.

–¡ESE ES UN MUY BUEN CHISTE!– gritó ella, no podía entenderlo, era una escena demasiado surrealista...

O lo fue hasta que Tsubomi se alejó de Kousuke bruscamente y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, su presencia desapareció al instante, y no volvieron a saber de ella hasta la madrugada cuando el sonido de cristales rompiéndose en la cocina los alertó. Los dos hermanos corrieron al origen del sonido encontrándose con Tsubomi quien le gritaba al vaso cuyos trozos estaban desperdigados por todo el piso.

–¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué tuviste que caer!

–Oh, cielos...– murmuró Kousuke y corrió a abrazar a su hermana cuando ella cayó de rodillas llorando con toda su alma, como nunca la había visto llorar antes.

–¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE TIRASTE?!– gritaba desconsolada moviéndose frenéticamente intentando alcanzar esos trozos de vidrio.

–¡Shuuya ayúdame!– le suplicó Kousuke quien forcejeaba con ella en un intento por que se calmara y no se hiciera daño con los cristales.

Sacudió su cabeza y corrió a abrazarla también, luego de varios minutos lograron que se calmara, y la llevaron al sofá, donde ambos pasaron lo que restaba de la noche abrazándola uno a cada lado de ella.

Para cuando el sol se dejó ver, él había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar...

Los tres estaban solos de nuevo y los tres debían intentar salir adelante como lo hicieron en el orfanato... Ese monstruo era una sombra que amenazaba a sus hermanos, pero mientras lo obedeciera y ellos no supieran nada entonces las cosas no empeorarían...

Realmente quería conservar lo que aún quedaba... Esa escasa felicidad de la que aún podían disfrutar, y sólo había una forma...

Mentir...

Ese era su destino, ese era su deber...

 _Miente, miente, miente y sigue mintiendo... Miente en todo momento, miente en todo lugar, miente para siempre... Miente a tu familia... o los perderás..._

Esas palabras estaban en su mente, pero no eran suyas...

Esa fue la primer vez que escuchó la voz de su propia serpiente.

 **Continuará.**

 _Y así concluye la tercer parte de este fic y la más larga, que llamé "Ayano onee-chan". Uff... otro capítulo duro, las escenas en esa condenada azotea pueden conmigo. La verdad no sé hasta que punto irá este fic, no tengo idea si seguirlo unos pocos capítulos más o seguirlo eternamente manejando líneas temporales que no se han visto y ese tipo de cosas... Si alguien tiene una buena idea es bienvenida._

 _Les agradezco mucho por los comentarios, sugerencias y correcciones, ahora mismo paso a responder:_

 _LeekLoverOtakuKawaii: Si si, más feels para Kano, el pobre pibe va a terminar en un psiquiátrico. Gracias por leer y comentar, besos._

 _Jeffy-Iha: Me sorprende que te parezca que fue de los mejores capítulos, y que te haya gustado la escena final que fue la que más odié... Yo también amo a los personajes que muestran ese enorme amor fraternal, supongo que por eso me encanta el trío dinámico protagonista de este fic, concuerdo en que es un tipo de cariño inspirador. Respecto a las correcciones arreglaré lo de Takane, no sabía que en algún lugar se aclarara aquello de sus padres, leí la parte correspondiente en la novela pero no recuerdo haberlo leído... Tal vez si y simplemente se me pasó. Gracias. _

_Lo de si Ayano le pide a Kano que la ayude o él lo descubre, pues... Lo voy a dejar como está. Y no es sólo porque eso cambiaría mucho las cosas... Es porque desde mi punto de vista ella no metió a Kano en algo peligroso, ella le pidió algo sencillo para él, lo peor que podía pasar era que Tsubomi lo golpeara al descubrirlo y si no era por eso lo golpearía por otra cosa. Ella fue la única que siempre se arriesgó. Por otro lado la teoría del PV si me parece como extraña... ¿Realmente crees que si Kano descubriera lo que está haciendo su hermana le permitiría seguir con su plan? De hecho en este capítulo en el momento en que ella le cuenta una versión reducida y distorsionada de lo que descubrió, Kano se me salió de control y me encontré con que no sabía bien como convencerlo de que le permitiera seguir adelante. Realmente no creo que el chico la ayudara a meterse en problemas si tuviera una idea aunque fuera lejana de lo que sucedía. Si te referías a lo de mentir con eso de que Ayano se estaba juntando mucho con sus hermanos, pues si, en eso te doy la razón._

 _Respecto a como conocí a Kido, pues sí, pensé que era chico, y gracias a "él", me interesé por la serie. Lo primero que vi fue el PV "Kagerou Daze" donde está esa versión de Hiyori que no parece tan insufrible, pero pensé que era un tema más de vocaloid. Años después vi Moon-View Recital, y allí vi por primer vez a Kido. Me pareció un chico dulce y me gustó su estilo así que busqué el manga y allí supe que era chica y bueno... Adoré al personaje y su relación con el rubio mentiroso. Y lo de Kano como patito abnegado es muy cierto, ella siempre tendrá su patito detrás aún cuando no quiera. Muchísmas gracias por el comentario, besos.  
_

 _Anónimo : Como no me querés dar tu nick de ahora en más te llamaré Margarita. Hola Margarita, ¿cómo estás Margarita? ¿Todo bien Margarita? Creo que tenés razón, Margarita, en que Kido es muy cercana a Kano, y creo que eso la hace estar más expuesta a los ataques de insensibilidad del rubiecito. Pero nunca es por gusto, y termina disculpándose después. Me gusta tu forma de pensar Margarita, imaginar a Ayano como una maestra del angst que sólo se suicida para extender el tiempo de sufrimiento de sus hermanos y amigos me hace respetarla a otro nivel... Al nivel de Kuro Konoha. Tengo que buscar la versión completa de ese PV porque no la recuerdo, y si habla mucho de ella en todo lo que dice, tal vez no entendí por la traducción pero habla mucho de su fortaleza y miedos, pero siempre como líder de una pandilla de locos... ¡Y concuerdo absolutamente en que falta un PV de ella y Kano! Pagaría por ese PV. También es cierto lo de las novelas, espero que salga alguna que le haga justicia, porque ya la dejaron como una nena insufrible y violenta... Me dio penita que no mostraran su punto de vista en esa novela... Tenés un punto en lo de la extensión de su poder... Pobre Kido, hasta Jin la ignora... Y también estoy esperando esa parte del manga... Espero que no se quede únicamente en lo que pasa en la novela y haya algún extra. Saludos Margarita y gracias por el comentario. Besos._

 _Gracias a todos por leer, espero que estén disfrutando la historia._

 _Próximo capítulo: Jugando a ser la líder -Kido-_

 _Saludos._

 _Trekumy._


	18. Capítulo 18: Jugando a ser la líder

_**Notas:** Bienvenidos a una nueva parte de este fic denominada "Mekakushi Dan", espero que la disfruten._

 **Capítulo 18: Jugando a ser la líder.**

Nunca había llorado tanto ni tan intensamente, como esa madrugada en ese sofá, rodeada por sus hermanos... Los que quedaban... Lloró y lloró, por Ayano, pero también lo hizo por Ayaka, por su otra hermana, por su padre y por su madre biológica... Todas esas muertes que pesaban en su vida, todos esos duelos postergados por no tener nadie a su lado conteniéndola, dándole tiempo para asimilar la tragedia, llorar y superarla...

Esa fue la única vez que sintió que podía desmoronarse, dejarse caer por un rato... Porque sus hermanos estaban allí para sostenerla, para protegerla...

Hacía varias horas que había amanecido cuando miró a su derecha, Kousuke estaba dormido en su hombro, tan destrozado como ella, lloraba aún en sueños... A su izquierda Shuuya, él estaba despierto y no derramaba una sola lágrima, sin embargo su rostro demacrado, su mirada perdida, su expresión desolada, demostraban que había perdido la mayor parte de su espíritu...

Él amaba a Ayano, y no era sólo un amor fraternal, ella lo sabía... La amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Se movió un poco y abrazó a ambos, ellos nunca sabrían cuanto agradecía esas horas que le regalaron para llorar y gritar a su antojo, pero no seguiría así para siempre... De ahora en más volvería a cuidarlos, incluso se esforzaría más que antes...

Kousuke se removió en sueños adaptándose al abrazo, agradeciéndolo con un suspiro. Shuuya no se movió de su posición, ni siquiera la miró, pero ella lo obligó a acercarse aún más, hasta que la cabeza del chico estuvo descansando en su hombro, y entonces se dedicó a acariciar su cabello.

Luego de unos minutos lo sintió temblar y después de eso sollozar, sollozos que aumentaron hasta convertirse en un llanto a gritos mientras se aferraba a su cintura con fuerza... Tal fue el despliegue de emociones que despertó a Kousuke...

Siguieron llorando hasta el atardecer los tres abrazados, en esa solitaria casa...

–¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora...?– preguntó Kousuke en medio del llanto.

–Mantenernos juntos...– respondió ella estrechando el abrazo –¿Verdad Shuuya...?– necesitaba escuchar al menos una palabra de su hermano.

Él asintió –Juntos...

* * *

Pero esa promesa duró lo que un suspiro, y el día siguiente volvió a encontrarse sola en esa casa... Su padre no había regresado... Kousuke salió a visitar a su amiga, necesitaba verla. Y Shuuya simplemente se esfumó...

Lo más triste no fue haber quedado sola, frente al altar de Ayano, no fue tener que atender las llamadas de pésame, no fue dejar pasar durante unos minutos a aquellos familiares que fueron a orar frente a la foto de su hermana.

Lo más triste era darse cuenta de lo acostumbrada que estaba a la soledad... A no tener a nadie a su lado...

Los días pasaron uno tras otro, su padre regresó a la casa, sin embargo se encerró en su laboratorio, esta vez durante todo el día, no sólo en las noches, así que no pudo ni siquiera darle un abrazo, o alguna palabra de afecto. Sus hermanos seguían en sus propios asuntos, Kousuke ya casi no pasaba por la casa más que a cenar y dormir, de hecho algunos días ni eso... Shuuya llegaba muy tarde, después de que ella estaba acostada, comía lo que le había dejado en el microondas y volvía a marcharse muy temprano en la mañana, antes de que ella se hubiera levantado.

La estaban evitando... ¿Por qué todos hacían eso...?

Se refugió en los labores de la casa... Si ella no cocinaba nadie comería, si ella no lavaba nadie tendría ropa que ponerse... Si ella no se ocupaba de la limpieza ellos enfermarían...

Sabía que no era verdad, sabía que la vida de sus hermanos estaba fuera de la casa, sabía que su padre era perfectamente capaz de salir del laboratorio y prepararse algo si lo necesitaba... Lo sabía, pero necesitaba un motivo para levantarse cada día...

Necesitaba sentir que estaba haciendo algo para su familia... Que ella aún era útil... Que aún podía ayudar en algo...

Que cuando Ayano desapareció de sus vidas no se rompió todo lazo que la uniera con ellos y si ahora la veían caminar por la calle ni siquiera se molestarían en saludarla...

Pero mantener esa mentira cada vez era más duro... Kousuke pasaba cada vez más días seguidos en casa de Mary... Su padre ya no comía su comida, prefería salir de la casa a deambular por ahí, seguramente comía algo afuera, lo mismo que Shuuya, ya que al despertar por la mañana encontraba la comida en el microondas, intacta como se la había dejado la noche anterior...

Entonces dejó de cocinar...

La casa tan vacía permanecía impecable, dejó de encontrarle sentido a limpiar sobre lo limpio, así que dejó de hacerlo... Y eventualmente cualquier tarea que realizara perdió sentido... Su propia existencia lo perdió...

Esa voz en su interior se lo había gritado muchas veces...

 _No dejes que te vean... El mundo es demasiado brillante y a la vez está lleno de oscuridad, es demasiado feliz y cruel... El mundo no es para ti... Ocúltate... Escóndete... Desaparece, desaparece, desaparece..._

 _Eres nada..._

 _Tu existencia es sólo una ilusión..._

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó... Ella simplemente se quedó en el sofá frente al altar de su hermana y madre, oculta a los ojos de todos, sintiendo como rara vez alguien pasaba detrás de ella sin notarla... Ellos saludaban a su hermana y su mamá, pero nunca a ella... Sentía que estaba mal, pero deseaba que la vieran, que la notaran, que alguien la buscara... Aún sabiendo que eso no sucedería.

En algún momento, la imagen frente a ella, esas fotos de las dos mujeres que tanto había adorado, se volvió más y más oscura hasta que finalmente el color negro lo cubrió todo.

* * *

Escuchó un fuerte pitido, era molesto, quería que se callara... Abrió sus ojos en un intento por encontrar el origen, pero le costó bastante trabajo hacer eso, y cuando lo logró sólo veía blanco...

Su visión estaba muy nublada, así que intentó frotarse los ojos, pero al mover un poco su brazo, que parecía que pesaba una tonelada, sintió claramente algo clavado en él.

–¡Ughh!– ese sonido gutural no se parecía en nada al grito que intentó dar, había algo en su boca...

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

–¡Tsubomi!– ese era su nombre... Recordaba esa voz, pero no podía recordar de quien era, sólo el sentimiento de alivio que le transmitía –No te muevas, necesitas descansar.

Se quedó largo rato observando ese bulto borroso que se había colocado en su campo de visión, poco a poco sus ojos lograban volver a enfocarse y su cerebro lograba extraer trozos de memorias que al unirlos no lograba encontrarles sentido, pero no había duda, ese frente a ella era Shuuya...

–Jeje...– se rió él viéndola con una sonrisa tan amplia, que era obvio que mentía –Parece que la pequeña Tsubomi olvidó cuidar de si misma estos días– comentó juguetonamente –. ¿Qué esperabas lograr? ¿Volverme loco?– ese inconfundible tono de molestia se deslizó entre sus palabras.

Pero no le dio importancia, al menos había logrado entender un poco lo que sucedió, no había sido su intensión, simplemente había olvidado comer, dormir o moverse... Se asustó al darse cuenta de aquello, ¿tan grave fue su depresión? ¿Por qué tenía un respirador artificial? ¿Por qué estaban todos esos aparatos conectados a ella? Lo miró aterrada, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

–¡Oh...! Está bien Tsubomi, lo siento, no volveré a regañarte– se recargó sobre la cama sonriéndole –. Iré a avisarle al médico que despertaste para que te revise... Tal vez hasta puedan quitarte el respirador... Aunque callada y quieta te ves tan linda~~.

Hizo todo lo que podía con su cuerpo entumido y su boca atrapada en esa cosa... Lo miró con deseos de matarlo.

–¡Jajajaja!– comenzó a reír él como si le hubiera hecho cosquillas –¿Lo ves? De esta forma no puedes golpearme– comentó a lo que ella comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo en un intento por moverse y demostrarle lo contrario –. ¡Ya ya!– exclamó no tan feliz tomando sus brazos –¡Era broma! En serio Tsubomi, no te muevas, podría hacerte daño...– murmuró viéndola preocupado.

Lo vio salir, estaba muy raro... ¿Por qué demonios estaba usando su máscara? ¿Quería ocultar que seguía dolido por la muerte de Ayano? ¿Para qué...? ¿Por qué ocultárselo a ella...?

El médico la revisó y le quitó el respirador, pero las demás máquinas seguían conectadas a ella... ¿No podían quitarle al menos la apestosa aguja en su brazo? Odiaba las agujas...

–¡¿U-Una... Se-mana...?!– preguntó de una forma muy torpe, como si hubiera olvidado hablar.

–Podría ser más, depende de como evolucione su estado– asintió el médico escribiendo algo en su historia.

Se quedó en silencio, pero mientras el médico hablaba con Shuuya sobre un par de cosas que no le interesaban en absoluto, ella miraba hacia la puerta trazando un plan de acción, en cuanto pudiera moverse se escaparía.

–¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?– preguntó su hermano acercándose a la cama una vez que el médico se marchó, a lo que ella lo miró interrogante –Dijo que debes intentar volver a comer muy de a poco, si te fuerzas tu organismo lo rechazará, pero hasta que no "aprendas" a comer nuevamente no te dejarán salir de aquí– le explicó sonriéndole para luego verla con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos –Y a eso que estás pensando... ¡No!

–¡¿Co-Cómo...?!– intentó preguntar.

–¡Jajaja!– rió con ganas –No necesito ser Kousuke para leerte a la perfección.

–¡I-Idio...!

–¡Pff...!– exclamó haciéndose el molesto –Esa fue tu primer palabra, ¿verdad?

–Ca-Calla...te...– murmuró enojada mirando a otro lado, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que él rodeó la cama y se le apareció enfrente sonriendo.

–Ahora que puedes hablar, ¡¿me explicarás qué demonios pasó por tu cabeza para que un día se te ocurriera la genial idea de dejarte morir?!– a pesar de su sonrisa elevó la voz hasta casi gritarle las últimas palabras.

–Y-Yo...– murmuró esforzándose por no llorar –No había... Na-Nadie... Así que no tenía sentido co-cocinar o hacer cualquier o-otra cosa...– intentó explicarlo de la forma más resumida que se le ocurrió.

–¡Tenías que cocinar para ti, tonta!– exclamó borrando su sonrisa, pero entonces su expresión de molestia cambió a una de confusión –¿Cómo que no había nadie más...? ¿Y Kousuke...?

–Él ya n-no está viviendo en la casa...– murmuró –Di-Dijo que pasaría unos dí-días con Mary...– Lo vio ponerse una mano en el rostro y negar –¿Shuuya... Tú dónde...?

–Lo siento...– murmuró sin dejarla terminar –Necesitaba salir, pensé que ambos estaban en la casa así que no sería problema– recargó sus codos en el colchón y le sonrió con tristeza –Supongo que Kousuke pensó lo mismo... Por cierto, él vendrá a verte en cuanto salga del trabajo...

–N-No... Yo lo sien-to...– murmuró dejando que las lágrimas cayeran –Me comporté co-como una tonta... S-Sólo les di más preocupaciones...

–Pero ya todo está bien, te recuperarás y todo volverá a la normalidad– le acarició el cabello sonriendo.

Ella asintió respondiendo la sonrisa, se sentía bien la compañía, y fue mejor aún cuando Kousuke llegó y luego de disculparse hasta el cansancio los tres pudieron charlar tranquilamente, como en los viejos tiempos...

* * *

Hacía dos días que estaba nuevamente en casa, sus hermanos continuaban con sus actividades usuales, pero se esforzaban por llegar a la hora de la cena, y no se iban hasta desayunar los tres juntos, por lo que la soledad no se sentía tanto. Esa noche después de cenar Shuuya fue a darse una ducha y Kousuke a mirar algo de televisión mientras ella limpiaba la cocina, en ese momento entró su padre.

–Tsubomi, mi pequeña niña...– la saludó acercándose y abrazándola por detrás.

–¡Ahh!– chilló asustada para luego girar –¡Papá...!– lo miró fijamente, desde la tragedia no había vuelto a ver su rostro –¿Cómo estás...?– preguntó con suavidad, ese hombre había perdido a toda su familia de sangre, debía ser demasiado duro para él.

–Mejor, y... Lamento no haber ido a visitarte al hospital, pero me alegra que estés mejor.

–No te preocupes por eso– le sonrió –. Sobró algo de la cena, ¿quieres que lo caliente?– le ofreció.

–¡Claro, me encantaría!– le sonrió él yendo a sentarse.

Calentó la comida y se la sirvió, amaba a su padre, pero se veía raro... No podía especificar qué le sucedía, pero sentía como si estuviera hablando con otra persona.

–Aquí tienes...– puso el plato sobre la mesa de la cocina frente al hombre, había sufrido mucho, seguramente a eso se debía ese cambio que ella había notado –¿Volverás al trabajo?

–Si, la próxima semana– asintió él comiendo.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?!– exclamó Shuuya desde la puerta, observando a su padre con una mezcla de sorpresa y... ¿Molestia?

–Estoy en mi casa...– dijo él sin dejar de comer –Por cierto cariño...– volvió a dirigirse a ella, ¿desde cuando la llamaba así? –Mañana podríamos ir al cementerio, a visitar las tumbas.

–Ahm... si...– asintió viendo de reojo como Kano caminaba hasta su lado y se quedaba allí de pie viendo a Kenjiro seriamente –Podríamos ir los cuatro...

–Sería grandioso, pero tus hermanos tienen sus asuntos afuera, y como nosotros pasamos todo el día juntos en la casa...– tal vez fue una impresión suya, pero las últimas palabras sonaron especialmente sombrías.

–E-Está bien...– murmuró nerviosa, sintiendo como la mano de su hermano que estaba apoyada en el respaldo de su silla, se tensaba.

–¡Tsubomi!– exclamó Shuuya sonriéndole –El baño está libre, ¿por qué no tomas una ducha?

–¿Ahh...? S-Si...– asintió levantándose –Hasta mañana papá– se despidió antes de huir de la cocina.

No necesitaba bañarse, pero agradeció la excusa para poder salir de ese ambiente tan tenso.

* * *

El día siguiente unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la despertaron, algo adormilada fue a abrir, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Shuuya entró y cerró la puerta.

–¡Tenemos que hablar!

–¿Ahh?– se sentó en la cama intentando despertarse –¿No es muy temprano aún...?

–¡Si, pero necesito que me ayudes a encontrar un buen lugar donde vivir!– exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y eso fue muy efectivo para despertarla.

–¡¿Te vas a mudar?!– gritó parándose –¡¿Quién es ella?!– preguntó señalándolo.

–¡Si!– asintió a la primer pregunta pero se quedó viéndola confundido cuando ella preguntó lo segundo –¿Ella?

–¡Si, la chica esa con la que vas a mudarte!– asintió intentando que él no notara lo afectada que se sentía –¡Necesito saber nombre, edad, ocupación, cuanto tiempo has salido con ella, y...!– se acercó tomándolo de la ropa y comenzando a zarandearlo –¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste nada?!

Sin dudas no se había mostrado para nada afectada.

–¡E-Espera!– tomó sus brazos y la obligó a sentarse –¡No hay ninguna chica! ¡Nos mudaremos los tres! Kousuke, tú y yo...!– aclaró.

–¿Eh...?– murmuró teniendo problemas en comprenderlo –¡¿Y quién demonios te dijo que aceptaré tal cosa?!

–¿No quieres cumplir la voluntad de nuestra hermana?– preguntó arrodillándose frente a ella con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué voluntad...?

–¡Seguir adelante con nuestra organización secreta!– exclamó alegremente –¡Usaremos nuestros nombres clave, nuestros uniformes, incluso tendremos una base secreta!– se veía muy emocionado.

–Shuuya... Ya no tenemos ocho años...– murmuró.

–¡No más Shuuya, a partir de hoy soy Kano!– exclamó poniéndose de pie mientras se señalaba, recién se daba cuenta de que él llevaba aquella chaqueta que su hermana le había regalado –Tsubomi...– suavizó su mirada –¿No estás harta de todo esto...? ¿No te gustaría ser Kido, la integrante de una pandilla que ayuda a las personas y resuelve misterios?

–¿Qué misterios...?

–Este...– señaló sus ojos rojos –Creo que somos lo suficientemente grandes como para investigar qué es lo que nos hace lo que somos... Nadie más lo entendería y lo sabes...– sonaba muy tentador, una nueva identidad, una nueva actitud y algo más que uniría a los tres, pero aún había cosas que no terminaban de encajar.

–¿Y no podemos hacer todo eso desde aquí?– preguntó.

–¡No! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Necesitamos nuestro lugar!

–Después de todo lo que sucedió no podemos dejar solo a papá...– murmuró viéndolo a los ojos, esperando que él comprendiera.

–Tsubomi...– exhaló volviendo a arrodillarse y tomando sus manos –No puedo explicártelo muy bien pero... Tenemos que irnos... Confía en mí... Nuestro tiempo en esta casa se terminó... Construyamos nuestra nueva vida lejos de aquí...

Se veía sincero, a pesar de tener puesta su máscara desde que entró... Ella quería confiar en él... Después de todo Shuuya, Kano, o como quisiera llamarse ahora... Era su hermano, listo, siempre buscando hacer sentir bien a quienes amaba... Si estaba proponiendo tal locura debía haber un buen motivo.

–¿Cómo pagaremos un alquiler? ¿De qué viviremos? No esperarás que papá nos de dinero luego de abandonarlo...

–Tranquila, anoche lo hablé con Seto– le sonrió –, él dice que lo que gana será suficiente para un alquiler barato y algunos víveres...

–¿Algunos?– preguntó ella levantando una ceja –¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta mantener una casa?

–No...– rió nerviosamente –Y tú tampoco... Pero tranquila, si hace falta buscaremos la forma de conseguir dinero... Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo– le sonrió.

–¡Pero tú tendrás que decirle a papá!– exclamó alejando sus manos de las de él para cruzarse de brazos.

–¡¿Eso es un si?!– preguntó emocionado.

–¡No lo digas así que parece que nos hubiéramos comprometido!– exclamó sonrojada recibiendo el abrazo de su hermano.

–¡Tsubomi, no Kido, eres la mejor!

–Bueno, bueno ya... Bajemos o Kousuke no podrá desayunar antes de salir a su trabajo– se levantó pero él no la soltaba así que tuvo que empujarlo un poquito fuerte...

–Eres muy cruel...– murmuró él después de chocar con la pared, mientras la seguía arrastrándose.

* * *

Estuvieron todo el día buscando alquileres baratos hasta encontrar uno que se ajustaba a su presupuesto...

–Iughh...– murmuró al observar el lugar.

–¡Es perfecto!– exclamó Shuuya con sus brazos extendidos –¡Ahhh, ¿qué fue eso?!– saltó a sus brazos señalando una rata que buscaba algún rincón donde esconderse.

–Lo odio...– murmuró ella con él en brazos antes de dejarlo caer y meter sus manos en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta.

–Pero... Sólo para esto nos alcanza...– murmuró él levantándose y poniendo sus pantalones por dentro de las botas sólo por si acaso.

Exhaló, y miró alrededor intentando encontrar algo bueno –Al menos tiene muebles... Y dos habitaciones... Aunque no hay ventanas, ventilación y debemos exterminar las alimañas antes de cambiarnos.

–¿Entonces rentamos este lugar?– le preguntó viéndola con emoción a lo que ella asintió resignada –¡Genial! Pero exterminemos las ratas antes que Seto las adopte como mascotas– No pudo evitar reír y darle un par de palmaditas en la cabeza –¿Y eso por qué...?

–Por nada– se encogió de hombros –. Supongo que me recordaste un poco al Shuuya de cuando nos conocimos...– comentó saliendo del lugar.

–¡¿Recuerdas cuando me regalaste una flor y me diste un beso en la mejilla?!– preguntó corriendo tras ella hasta alcanzarla –Aquí no hay flores, pero aún puedes... Ya sabes...

–No tientes tu suerte...– murmuró sombríamente.

–¡Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo lo que dije?!

–Cierra la boca...

–Pero... ¿Y mi beso?

Odiaba que se pusiera tan insistente, pero no era nada que un buen codazo en las costillas no resolviera.

–Ugh... ¿Por qué siempre termino así...?– preguntó retorciéndose en el suelo.

* * *

La despedida fue dura, Kousuke y ella abrazando a su padre, mientras Shuuya por algún motivo los observaba desde una distancia prudencial.

–Te vamos a extrañar, papá...– murmuró Kousuke con lágrimas en los ojos, ella se limitó a asentir separándose del hombre.

–También yo...– murmuró éste –Cualquier cosa que necesiten sólo tienen que llamar... ¿Quieren algo de dinero?– les ofreció, se sentía mal por dejarlo solo, se lo había cuestionado innumerables veces esos días, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión; no se separaría de sus hermanos.

–No es necesario– murmuró Shuuya dándose la vuelta –. Vamos o perderemos el autobús... Hasta pronto, viejo– se despidió levantando su mano y salió de la casa.

–Vendremos a visitarte muy a menudo– le sonrió ella –. Cuídate papá...– después de decir eso se marchó cargando su bolso.

–¡Hasta luego papá!– se despidió Kousuke sonriendo aunque con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Sean felices, hijos...– escuchó las palabra de su padre antes que él cerrara la puerta.

* * *

Caliente...

Sofocante...

Oloroso...

Esos eran solamente unos pocos adjetivos de todos los que describían ese lugar... Su nuevo hogar...

Eran los primeros días de setiembre cuando se cambiaron, el verano no terminaba y el sol seguía calentando la ciudad, y más aún un departamento pequeño, sin ventilación o refrigeración... Sin contar que su uniforme consistía en una sudadera muy abrigada.

Se miró al espejo, era un estilo masculino como los que acostumbraba usar, pero este era más _cool_... Su nuevo uniforme, el cual consistía en su usual sudadera combinada con unos pantalones y zapatillas altas. Para refrescarse un poco arremangó las piernas del pantalón, sin embargo aquella fea marca en su pierna derecha, esa evidencia de aquel incendio que quería olvidar, quedaba a la vista, así que volvió a bajar el pantalón de ese lado... Si alguien preguntaba diría que llevaba el pantalón así por motivos de estilo.

Y hablando de estilo, llevando esa sudadera sería estúpido no usar el ipod que su padre le regaló, así que lo metió en su bolsillo...

Volvió a mirarse al espejo, estaba lista al menos en apariencia para convertirse en Kido, la miembro de una pandilla, fuerte, fría y valiente... Nada que ver con la Tsubomi débil y asustadiza.

 _Tsubomi había muerto, Kido tomaría su lugar._

Salió de su habitación encontrando a sus hermanos en el espacio al cual llamarían sala.

–No entiendo por qué debo ser yo quien duerma en el sofá...– murmuró Kano de brazos cruzados.

–Porque lo sorteamos y saliste perdiendo– explicó Seto –, además serán sólo unos días, hasta que ahorremos lo suficiente para comprar otra cama.

–¡No es justo, sabías que yo sacaría tijera!

–Ya deja de quejarte– intervino ella deteniéndose frente a ambos –. Tú nos trajiste aquí, así que serás tú quien duerma incómodo unos días.

–Arghh...– se quejó –Y yo que les tenía una gran noticia...

–¿Noticia?– preguntó Seto viéndolo con interés.

–No me interesa– murmuró ella sentándose en el sofá poniéndose los auriculares pensando en que uno de esos días tendría que descargar algo de música, si sus hermanos se daban cuenta de que se ponía los auriculares sólo para hacerse la interesante quedaría en ridículo.

–Tenemos nombres clave, tenemos guarida secreta... Ahora debemos tener número de miembro como en cualquier club que se respete– comenzó a decir él con su usual falsa sonrisa.

–¿Número de miembro...?– preguntó Seto viendo a su hermano con curiosidad –¿Tú serás el uno?

–Jajaja, claro que no, la primera en llegar al orfanato fue nuestra querida Kido– comentó sentándose en el sofá y abrazándola, ganándose un codazo –. P-Por lo tanto e-ella será la nu-número uno...– terminó de decir con dificultad, recomponiéndose a los pocos segundos –¡Y también nuestra líder!

–¡¿Que yo qué?!– exclamó ella viéndolo sorprendida mientras él asentía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja –¡¿Por qué yo?!

–¿Prefieres que sea yo quien decida nuestras misiones?– se señaló a si mismo.

Ni lo pensó –¡Claro que no! ¡Eres capaz de llevarnos a hacer alguna estupidez!– no creía eso realmente, pero en su nueva personalidad no demostraría una pizca de debilidad, y para ella admitir que confiaba en él, era debilidad –Pero... ¿Y Seto? Él tiene un trabajo y es el más maduro de los tres...

–No...– negó Kano viendo a su hermano –Le falta actitud.

–¿Actitud...?– preguntó Seto sin saber como tomarlo –Bueno... Yo también creo que Kido será una gran líder, ella siempre ha cuidado de nosotros...– le sonrió con dulzura –Entonces Kano será el número dos y yo...

–¡El número dos es Seto!– lo interrumpió –Porque fue la segunda persona que conocí.

–O sea que todo esto se centra en ti– murmuró ella viéndolo de reojo, ¿tú serás el número cero o algo?

–Nop~~– negó alegremente –Yo seré el número tres, la número cero será Ayano, la fundadora de esta pandilla.

Seto y ella guardaron silencio, si él lo quería así le darían gusto.

No era el lugar perfecto, no era la situación ideal, uno de sus hermanos tendría que trabajar duramente para mantenerlos, el otro no hacía más que mentir y ocultarse de todos tras esa máscara que se había inventado, y ella misma se estaba esforzando por fingir ser alguien que no era... Pero al menos continuaban los tres juntos, sólo esperaba que Ayano, desde donde fuera que estuviera viéndolos... Se sintiera feliz.

 **Continuará.**

 _Hola gente, ¿cómo va todo? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque fue un poco raro, pero al menos ya vamos a cortarla un poco con el drama capítulo tras capítulo... Se vienen tiempos de paz, cortos pero se vienen._

 _Respecto a lo que hacer con el fic, la verdad aún no sé... Me tienta demasiado llevarlo por una única línea temporal alterna, creo que sería un buen desafío, porque la verdad los subtítulos del anime que vi no se veían bien y no entendí un cuerno... Además siempre que intento contar un evento de la historia cometo errores... Eso si, si es una ruta alternativa necesariamente será un bad ending..._

 _Paso a responder comentarios:_

 _LeekLoverOtakuKawaii: Yo también pensé en un principio que Kano sólo era un idiota, pero en realidad es un gran personaje con un pasado muy turbio. Y a partir de ahora por unos capítulos no será tan dramático así que podrás leer tranquila xD. Muchas gracias por el comentario. Besos._

 _Jeffy Iha: Me gustó la parte en la que Azami le gritaba que no les había dado sus poderes para eso... Me la imagino gritándoselo a Kano todo el día, y finalmente dándose por vencida y llamando por teléfono a Kuroha diciéndole; "¿Sabes qué...? Mátalos a todos de una vez...". Y creo que Takane/Ene y Kano harían un dúo dinámico... Casi siento lástima por Shintaro... casi... Y estoy de acuerdo en que tirarme a hacer múltiples líneas temporales sería solo para dejar el fic por la mitad, por lo cual elegiré una sola, pero no será la del anime por lo que expliqué arriba. Gracias por tu consejo. Y me encantaría que algún día se explique mejor el como Kano se une a la misión, porque a fin de cuentas yo lo veo como un chico que ama a su hermana y la protegería con su vida, pero a veces pierdo de vista que era un niño pequeño que fácilmente se emocionaría con esa misteriosa misión secreta... Muchas gracias por el comentario, besos._

 _Ryuunoko : Perdón por justo hoy no haber actualizado en la madrugada... Lo que sucedió en la azotea es tan triste como lo que pasará cuando Kuroha los mate a todos u.u... Me alegra que te guste como hice a Kido, espero que no te haya decepcionado en este capítulo... La verdad me parecía que con la muerte de Ayano debía superar todo lo que sufrieron con las demás tragedias, me costó un poco pero al ponerme en su rol esa parte casi se escribió sola. Me alegra no ser la única quejándose por el PV de Kido... Cuando dijiste que metí parte de la canción de Kano tuve que ir a escucharla de nuevo... Así que se ahí saqué el; "Sigue mintiendo", no lo recordaba cuando lo escribí. Intentaré hacer una ruta alterna, y como tal será un bad ending, una de esas líneas temporales que se perdieron en el loop... Será doloroso, pero no tanto... Y no, no seguiré por la línea en la que matan a Kido... (No la que sale en el manga la menos) Muchas gracias por comentar, besos._

 _Margarita : Lo siento por lo del nombre, era una referencia a una traducción en joda del Soul Blazer que nunca más volví a encontrar, pero me alegra que lleves ese nombre con orgullo... La referencia a Los Simpsons me mató, me imaginé tan bien esa escena xD. Respecto a la escena de la azotea siempre tuve esa duda... Iba a hacer que se lo llevaran a la morgue y lo metieran en la heladera con la etiqueta en el dedo gordo del pie... Más traumas para Kano nunca vienen mal, pero tenía que sacarlo de allí antes de que lo abrieran para la autopsia, y habría sido un lío que el cuerpo desapareciera... Así que me aproveché de los poderes manipuladores de la serpiente, me encantaría ver como se resolvió en el canon... Gracias por el comentario, saludos. _

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

 _Siguiente capítulo: Todo por mis hermanos -Seto-_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	19. Capítulo 19: Todo por mis hermanos

**Capítulo 19: Todo por mis hermanos.**

Esa noche, al igual que las anteriores, durmió en casa de Mary... Últimamente casi dormía allí cada noche, esa cabaña en medio del bosque y la presencia de su amiga borraban por completo aquellas horribles pesadillas...

Porque desde ese quince de agosto cuando recibió el mensaje de Tsubomi que nunca respondió, comentándole que estaba preocupada porque sus hermanos y padre no regresaban a casa, y decidió pasar por el instituto donde estudiaba Ayano al salir de casa de Mary. Desde que lo primero que vio al llegar fue a todas esas personas reunidas en un punto, y al acercarse se encontró con la peor imagen que podría imaginar... Desde entonces no dejó de tener pesadillas...

Ayano muerta en el suelo del patio, cubierta por sangre...

Esa fue la primer vez que vio un muerto, ¿por qué tenía que ser su hermana? ¿Por qué la chica más increíble del mundo tuvo que terminar así?

Algo en su interior se rompió al verla... Algo que jamás se recompondría, y desde ese entonces, las veces que dormía en su casa no dejaba de tener una tras otra, pesadillas sobre aquello...

¿Si hubiera llegado un rato antes al instituto? ¿Si ese día se hubiera quedado en casa en lugar de ir a ver a su amiga? ¿Si le hubiera prestado más atención a su hermana? ¿Si hubiera usado sus poderes con ella? ¿Habría podido evitarlo?

En sus pesadillas exploraba cada una de esas posibilidades y otro par de cientos de ellas, pero todas terminaban igual, el mismo lugar, la misma tragedia...

Desde ese día en que se quedó dormido en brazos de Mary sin que esas terribles imágenes fueran capaces de alcanzarlo, comenzó a quedarse en su casa... Un día sí, un día no... Pero su trabajo estaba viéndose afectado, y a sus hermanos y padre no les haría daño si él decidía pasar una temporada en casa de Mary, así que no volvió a dormir en casa.

El sonido de su celular lo despertó, se sentó en su cama improvisada; muchas mantas bastante acolchadas sobre el suelo a un lado de la cama de Mary, tomó su teléfono y leyó el mensaje de su hermano.

 _"Encontré a Tsubomi desmayada en el sofá de la sala, estamos en la emergencia."_

–Seto, ¿pasó algo malo?– preguntó la adormilada voz de Mary, aún en la oscuridad sólo con el brillo del celular alumbrando su rostro, ella pudo notar su palidez repentina.

–¡Tengo que irme!– se levantó guardando su celular en el bolsillo –Mi hermana se desmayó, está en emergencias... Lo siento Mary, en cuanto pueda regresaré.

–E-Está bien...– asintió ella preocupada –Espero que tu hermana se recupere, cuídate– se despidió, antes que él saliera cerrando con cuidado y corriera a través del bosque.

Llegó al hospital una hora más tarde, fue todo un récord considerando lo lejos que estaba, entró a la emergencia encontrando en un asiento a su hermano, su máscara estaba activada y parecía estar sentado distendidamente. No necesitaba usar su poder para saber que en realidad estaba hecho un ovillo en el asiento con ambas manos en su cabeza y una expresión de profundo miedo en su rostro.

Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó –¿Cómo está?– le preguntó débilmente.

–¿Kousuke...?– él lo miró sorprendido –No te vi llegar...– murmuró volviendo a enfocar sus ojos al frente –Aún no me dicen nada...

–Pero, ¿qué pasó?– preguntó él rompiendo el abrazo para verlo fijamente.

–¡No lo sé!– exclamó Shuuya dejando caer su máscara –Cuando llegué a la casa la vi dormida en el sofá, o eso pensé ya que cuando le puse una manta por encima y puse una mano en su rostro estaba muy fría... ¡Estaba helada!– hizo énfasis en lo último viéndolo con desesperación –Me asusté... Intenté despertarla, pero ella no se movía, no hacía ningún sonido... Ni siquiera pude sentir su respiración... Estaba como muerta...– terminó la explicación sollozando –Llamé a la emergencia y la trasladaron de inmediato... Desde entonces estoy esperando...

–Tranquilo, si están tardando tanto es porque están atendiéndola lo mejor posible– intentó consolarlo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, aunque él mismo estaba derramando lágrimas, el papel del chico fuerte no iba con él.

Varios minutos después alguien salió y les informó que su hermana se encontraba estable, sin embargo su estado era delicado. Les explicaron un par de cosas que no entendió, lo único que les quedó en claro fue que su hermana no había consumido alimentos en varios días y estoy había hecho estragos en su organismo. Tan grave era, que pasaron el resto de la noche viéndola en esa camilla en una especie de estado de coma, con un respirador artificial y otra serie de aparatos conectados a ella.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana y ninguno de los dos se había molestado en dormir, él estaba a un lado de la cama de Tsubomi peinando su cabello con los dedos, observando su rostro con atención, pendiente del más mínimo cambio, y escuchando cada uno de los " _bip_ " rítmicos que emitía la máquina que estaba conectada a su pecho.

Shuuya estaba sentado en uno de los bancos que había en la habitación viendo a Tsubomi desde lejos, como si no se atreviera a acercarse por miedo a romperla.

–De a poco está recuperando el color– comentó regresando al sofá para familiares que había a un lado de la cama –. Estoy seguro de que despertará pronto...– ese era su deseo, y un intento por animar a su hermano.

–¿Por qué lo hizo...? No logro comprenderlo...– fue la respuesta de Shuuya que no dejaba de verla.

–Cuando despierte le preguntaremos...– inclinó el sofá hacia atrás, no pensaba dormir pero al menos descansaría, debía ir a trabajar en unas pocas horas –Cuando eras pequeño... ¿Cómo imaginabas el futuro?– preguntó luego de unos segundos, viendo la luna a través del ventanal.

–¿Futuro...?– rió sarcásticamente –Nunca pensé demasiado en ello...

–Yo soñaba con encontrar a mis padres y ser felices los tres...– le contó sonriendo tristemente.

–Lo siento...– lo escuchó murmurar.

–¿Por qué...?– miró a su hermano –Encontré algo mucho mejor... No sólo disfruté de tener padres, también compartí muchos años con mis tres queridos hermanos– sonrió aún más al recordar esa época –. Y aunque hubiera sido maravilloso que mamá y Ayano aún estuvieran aquí... No voy a quejarme, porque aún los tengo a ustedes... Es mucho más de lo que tenía en aquel entonces...

–Siempre he envidiado tu optimismo...– comentó Shuuya riendo levemente.

–¿Recuerdas el sorteo...?– preguntó, viéndolo con una sonrisa, ese recuerdo siempre lo alegraba, esperaba que pasara lo mismo con su hermano.

–¿Qué sorteo?– preguntó él confundido, pero un segundo después sus ojos se abrieron bastante –Ahh... Ese sorteo...

–Éramos muy inocentes en aquel entonces...– rió al recordar –Fue divertido sortear aquello...

–Divertido para ti porque ganaste...– ¿eran ideas suyas o Shuuya continuaba molesto por aquello?

Volvió a reír –Si lo fue– asintió, le resultaba demasiado divertido verlo molesto por ese tipo de cosas.

Su hermano volvió a mirar a Tsubomi con seriedad durante unos minutos, hasta que preguntó –¿Piensas reclamar tu... "premio"?

–¿Mi premio?– preguntó casi olvidando de lo que habían estado hablando –Ahh... Te refieres a...– su hermano asintió –Creo que le cederé mi premio a alguien más...

–¿A quién?– preguntó viéndolo de reojo –¿Conoces a alguien que... Ella conoce a alguien que...?

No era la primer vez que su hermano intentaba averiguar quien le gustaba a Tsubomi, por algún motivo estaba convencido de que él usó sus poderes con ella en algún momento y lo sabía.

–Pensaba cedértelo a ti, pero si no estás interesado puedo buscar a alguien más...– era muy tarde, no había dormido y en ese estado le divertía molestarlo un poco.

–¡Claro que no! No es que me interese...– tuvo que contener la risa ante esas palabras –Pero creo que conservaré el premio hasta que encuentre a alguien adecuado.

–¿Qué crees que pasaría si despertara y nos escuchara hablar de esto?

–Nos mataría, sin dudas...– ambos rieron.

Para su alivio cuando visitó a su hermana luego del trabajo ella ya estaba despierta, al llegar se enteró de todo lo que había pasado en la casa en su ausencia, en ningún momento se había dado cuenta de los largos paseos de su hermano que la dejaban sola todo el día...

Se sintió extremadamente culpable, después de ese día volvió a quedarse en la casa por las noches, las pesadillas habían regresado, y fue bastante duro, pero no permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia que su hermana volviera a caer en esa profunda depresión.

* * *

–Te ves cansado– la escuchó decir, Mary era increíble, no sólo era una chica completamente adorable e inocente, también era la única capaz de ver a través de él como si fuera un libro abierto.

Aunque nunca buscara ocultar las cosas, no quería preocupar a nadie, así que debía admitir que tenía sus secretos... Secretos que con ella quedaban al descubierto por completo.

–No he dormido bien... Ya sabes, las pesadillas...– murmuró acariciando su cabeza.

–Deberías contarle a tus hermanos, estoy segura de que lo entenderán...– le aconsejó volviendo su atención al collar de flores que estaba armando.

–Lo entenderán, pero no quiero pasar tanto tiempo lejos de la casa... Las pesadillas son malas, pero... Soy feliz cuando llego y los veo sonreír...– le contó mientras hacía su propio collar, era agradable sentarse en el pasto con ella a compartir ese tipo de actividades.

–Los quieres mucho– dijo ella en un tono soñador viéndolo con una sonrisa.

–Por supuesto, mis hermanos son grandes chicos... Sería genial si algún día los conocieras...

–¿Y-Yo...?– se aferró nerviosa al collar –¿Co-Conocer a o-otras per-personas...?– su cabello se revolvía nervioso.

–Tranquila...– puso una mano en su cabeza, y ella como por arte de magia se calmó –Jamás te presionaría, pero si algún día te sientes preparada apuesto a que te divertirás mucho con ellos...

–L-Lo pensaré...– asintió aún un poco nerviosa –¡Mira terminé!– le mostró el collar antes de intentar ponérselo –Oh... Es muy pequeño...– murmuró al soltarlo sobre su cabeza y ver que éste le quedaba como una corona.

–O yo soy muy cabezón– rió alegremente colocándole el collar que él había hecho –. Mary se ve muy linda rodeada de flores...– sonrió.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, se veía demasiado bien... Era una belleza y ternura tan irreales, no parecía de ese planeta.

Deseaba proteger a ese hermoso ser más allá que cualquier otra cosa...

* * *

–¿Con lo que ganas...? ¿Alcanza para vivir?– había preguntado su hermano después de meterse a su habitación sorprendiéndolo mientras se ponía el pijama.

–¿Ahh...?– preguntó luchando con la remera celeste con diseño de ovejitas felices que ya le estaba quedando pequeña, la pregunta de su hermano lo tomó por sorpresa, tanto así que por unos instantes parecía haber olvidado como vestirse.

–Imagina que hipotéticamente decides independizarte– comenzó a explicarse sentándose en su cama –¿Con tu sueldo te alcanzaría?

–Pues... Nunca pensé en ello así que no lo sé...– respondió cuando al fin logró ponerse el pijama –Pero tengo un par de compañeros de trabajo que viven solos, así que supongo...– se encogió de hombros.

–¡Perfecto!– exclamó –Oye Kousuke, ¿qué dices de largarnos de aquí los tres? Alquilemos algún sitio y vivamos juntos.

–¿Irnos?– preguntó viéndolo confundido –¿Por qué quieres irte...?

–Porque quiero reactivar nuestra organización secreta– aseguró viéndolo seriamente –Quiero que tengamos nuestra guarida, y continuemos con las misiones.

–Shuuya...– murmuró viéndolo con pena –Ayano ya no está con nosotros... Y dudo que ella quisiera que dejáramos a papá sólo en la casa...

–¡Al contrario! ¡Ella querría que continuemos con lo que comenzó!– negó efusivamente –Y respecto a ese hombre...– pudo notar la amargura en las palabras de su hermano –Él sí estaba en la casa cuando Tsubomi se enfermó... Pero no fue capaz de buscar a su hija, de avisarnos que no la encontraba... Nuestro padre no nos quiere aquí...

–Esta noche salió por primer vez de su laboratorio, esto ha sido demasiado duro para él, pero estoy seguro de que...

–¡Kousuke confía en mí por favor!– lo interrumpió –Tenemos que irnos... Lo antes posible...

–Pero, ¿por qué?– preguntó viéndolo –¿Qué es eso tan importante que estás ocultándonos?

Lo vio rascarse la cabeza con desesperación –No puedo decirlo...– murmuró con seriedad –Realmente no puedo hacerlo, por eso necesito que confíes en mi...

 _"Puedes saber lo que sucede, puedes saberlo todo de todos... Lee su mente, indaga en su interior, tienes el poder de conocer los miedos, las inseguridades y verdaderos sentimientos de todos... Nadie volverá a engañarte, jamás."_

Aborrecía esa maldita voz, esa que siempre lo inducía a espiar en la mente de otros. Sacudió su cabeza ante la mirada confundida de su hermano, no lo haría... Conocer el interior de los demás no era tentador para él, no quería ser un monstruo... Quería ser un humano, quería disfrutar de la incertidumbre propia de cualquier persona...

Exhaló resignado –Supongo que nos alcanzará para un alquiler bastante barato, sin embargo tendré que buscar otro trabajo que queremos sobrevivir bien...– comentó –Soy menor de edad por lo tanto nadie me daría un trabajo de tiempo completo... Pero tranquilo...– le sonrió –Encontraré la forma de hacer dinero suficiente para los tres.

–¡Eres el mejor Kousuke!– exclamó dándole un fraternal abrazo –Y no pido tanto... Con que nos alcance para el alquiler estará bien, veré como consigo lo demás...

–Ya veremos...– murmuró, no le había gustado nada el tono en el que su hermano dijo lo último, no quería verlo metido en cosas turbias.

–¡Incluso podríamos llevar a tu amiga a vivir con nosotros!– ok, eso lo tomó por sorpresa –¿Te gustaría eso?– le preguntó sonriendo traviesamente –¿Lo imaginas? No tendrás que caminar horas para verla, ni tendrás que repartir tu tiempo entre nosotros y ella, además la tendrás viviendo en tu casa...– dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante la mirada de su hermano quien levantaba las cejas repetidamente –Serían como esposos...

–¡N-No digas esas cosas!– exclamó ya no pudiendo soportarlo –A-Aunque creo que a Mary le haría... Bien...– confesó viendo a otro lado mientras se rascaba una mejilla sin entender por qué se sentía tan avergonzado.

–¡Entonces mañana mismo le informaré a Tsubomi acerca de nuestra misión!– exclamó él alegremente –¿Te parece bien si comienzo a buscar un lugar?

–Si, claro– asintió, le gustaba ver a su hermano tan alegre después de todo lo que pasaron –. Tal vez sería bueno que Tsubomi eligiera el lugar, las chicas tienen... Ya sabes, más necesidades...

–Está bien– asintió saliendo –. ¡Hasta mañana, descansa!

–Hasta mañana– se despidió sabiendo que descansar ya no era una opción...

Si se cambiaban de casa, y mejor aún, si Mary iba a vivir con ellos estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, se sentía un poco egoísta por pensar en si mismo y aceptar algo que dejaría solo a su padre, pero...

A fin de cuentas si Shuuya lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente como parecía, él terminaría aceptando aunque le pareciera una locura.

* * *

Ese pequeño apartamento, su base secreta... debía tener algo que había transformado tan visiblemente a sus hermanos...

Tsubomi, o Kido, como exigía que la llamaran, no sólo había cambiado su apariencia a la menos femenina que pudo, sino que ahora se pasaba el día entero de mal humor, ignorando a su hermano con sus auriculares puestos... No creía que ella odiara la música antes de eso, pero nunca había notado que tuviera un interés particular en esas cosas.

Por otro lado Shuuya, o Kano, parecía haber olvidado su propio ser, él pasaba el día entero mintiendo, no borraba esa sonrisa ni por un segundo, sin importar si había despertado con el cuello torcido luego de dormir en el incómodo sofá, o si había recibido un golpe de su hermana... Él siempre sonreía.

Ambos le preocupaban, no entendía por qué se esforzaban tanto en cubrir sus verdaderas personalidades... Si sólo estaban los tres en ese pequeño departamento, y se conocían de toda la vida.

Al menos ya podía dormir bien, y eso le resultaba un alivio bastante grande, pero casi no tenía tiempo de ir a ver a Mary, ya que ahora vivían aún más lejos del bosque, y sus días libres haría algunos trabajos extra o no llegarían a fin de mes... Ni siquiera a la mitad...

–Kano– llamó a su hermano quien estaba sentado frente a él, a un lado de su hermana que estaba perdida en su mundo musical –. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos aquel día? Aquello sobre traer a Mary...– comentó algo apenado.

–¿Quieres traerla?– preguntó su hermano ensanchando su sonrisa –Hace dos días que no la ves y ya la extrañas... ¡Ohh... El amor~~!

–¡N-No es eso...!– negó varias veces –Creo que a ella le haría bien la compañía...

–Pues por mi está bien, pero deberías preguntarle a nuestra líder... Todo lo referente a nuestra base secreta debe pasar por ella, ¿sabes?– preguntó lo último al tiempo que tiraba del cable de los auriculares de su hermana quitándole uno de la oreja.

–¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, imbécil?!– gritó ella, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al ver como su dulce hermanita enterraba su puño en el estómago de Kano.

–Seto... Quiere... Preguntar...te... Al...go...– informó el rubio con una voz muy aguda señalándolo.

–¿Ah si?– preguntó ella viéndolo directamente, no se veía ni un poco arrepentida por lo que acababa de hacer –¿Qué es?

–Bueno...– comenzó a decir nerviosamente, ¿y si ella se molestaba y decidía golpearlo? Siempre había admirado la resistencia de su hermano –Me preguntaba si... Estarías de acuerdo en que... yo... Ehh...

–¿En que tú... Qué?– preguntó la chica viéndolo confundida, pero él seguía balbuceando –¡Dilo de una vez que no tengo todo el día!– le gritó.

–¡Traer a Mary!– obedeció aterrado, su hermana nunca le hablaba tan duramente.

–Así que quieres traer a tu amiga a vivir a la casa...– murmuró viéndolo fijamente.

–S-Si... cre-creo que le haría bien... e-ella pasa todo el día sola... i-igual que tú...– explicó –Creo que se harían buenas amigas– aseguró recobrando un poco de confianza.

–Pues... En vista de que tú eres quien está pagando por el lugar y nuestra comida no veo por qué debas pedirme permiso a mi– comentó con una mano en el mentón –. Aunque sólo tenemos dos camas por ahora... ¿Dónde podría quedarse?

–¡Puedo dormir en el suelo! ¡Siempre lo hago cuando me quedo en su casa!– exclamó no pudiendo esconder su emoción.

–¡¿Por qué entonces no dormiste en el suelo y me dejaste la cama a mí?!– se quejó Kano, pero dejó de hablar cuando su hermana le dedicó una amenazadora mirada –Por mi está bien... ¿Qué dices Kido, no sería genial tener un miembro número cuatro?– preguntó él riendo nerviosamente.

–Si estás seguro de querer exponer a alguien tan inocente a esto– señaló a Kano –. Creo que no es una mala idea, y respecto al tema de las habitaciones y las camas... Ya nos acomodaremos... Después de todo hay un sofá extra...

–¡Gracias chicos son geniales!– se levantó y abrazó a ambos aún a riesgo de recibir un golpe.

Pero ninguno de ellos lo rechazó, en el fondo seguían siendo sus hermanos, y eso lo aliviaba mucho.

* * *

–¿Estás seguro de que no se asustarán de mi?

–Si.

–¿Y si me odian?

–Dudo que exista alguna persona capaz de odiarte.

–Aquellas personas del pasado...

–No pienses en ello, mis hermanos te querrán mucho.

–¿Y si algo sale mal y los convierto en piedra?

–Eso no va a pasar...

–¿Y si los asusto?

–Eso ya lo preguntaste Mary...

–Oh... ¿Y si me odian?

Ese tipo de conversaciones fueron el pan de cada día una vez que ella accedió a mudarse a ese fantástico lugar que él le había descrito. Era un poco difícil lidiar con sus inseguridades, pero no la culpaba, él mismo había estado en su situación no muchos años atrás. Para alguien es estuvo encerrada toda su vida, la cual había sido muy larga, ese era un gran cambio.

Así que dos semanas después de haberse mudado al departamento 117, es decir su querida base secreta, llegó el día de recibir a la miembro número cuatro.

–Muchas gracias por acompañarme...– le dijo a Kido quien caminaba a su lado observando el bosque con atención.

–No es problema, además no podrías haberlo hecho solo, ¿verdad? El sólo hecho de llegar hasta la base caminando será toda una proeza, más aún llevando su equipaje y a ella a cuestas.

–Jeje, algo así– admitió sonriendo –. También será muy duro para ti hacer todo ese camino con tu poder activado... Si te sientes muy cansada en algún momento sólo dilo...

Su hermana había logrado extender su poder a otras personas, aún le costaba algo de trabajo mantenerlo por períodos largos de tiempo, pero había insistido en hacer el cambio de casa lo menos traumático posible para la nueva integrante de la pandilla.

–No te preocupes por eso...– murmuró deteniéndose a unos metros de la casa de Mary mirando a un lado –Esa tumba...

–Así es... Es la tumba de su madre– asintió él.

–Debió ser duro... Y solitario...

–Si, lo fue...– admitió él –Pero Mary es muy fuerte...

–Continuemos– murmuró su hermana después de asentir a sus palabras.

Ya frente a la casa abrió la puerta como siempre lo hacía –Mary, ya estamos aquí...– en ese momento escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose –¡Mary, ¿estás bien?!– entró corriendo sólo para observar a su amiga temblando mucho y su taza de té hecha pedacitos en el piso –Tranquila Mary... todo está bien.

–S-Si...– asintió ella recibiendo el abrazo de Seto, pero sin dejar de temblar.

–¿Vamos...?– le preguntó soltándola y ofreciéndole su mano, la cual ella tomó temblorosamente.

Con mucho cuidado, de no pisar los fragmentos de cerámica en el piso, caminó de su mano, quedándose un poco detrás de él. Al salir de la casa dejó que Mary viera a Kido, quien miraba hacia ellos con curiosidad.

Sintió tensarse a Mary quien se asomaba por detrás –Pe-Pensé que traerías... A tu hermana...– murmuró temblando.

–¿Eh...? Pero si es mi hermana.

–¿No es hombre?– tragó en seco cuando escuchó eso, con la nueva personalidad de Kido podría comenzar a gritarle y eso no sería bueno... Nada bueno.

–¿Qué importa si soy hombre o mujer?– murmuró la aludida mirando a otro lado, aunque no lo demostrara claramente le molestó aquello –Soy Kido, miembro número uno de la pandilla y también la líder– se acercó un par de pasos y le extendió la mano.

–Y-Yo soy Mary... Mary Kozakura...– se presentó ella temblando sin responder el saludo ya que no lo entendía –Es un gusto conocer...la...

Kido quitó su mano algo frustrada –Será mejor que comencemos a caminar, no me gustaría que la noche nos sorprendiera a mitad del bosque...

Llevando la mitad del equipaje y a la propia Mary en sus espaldas, ya que como era predecible ella se cansó de caminar luego de cinco minutos, observó de reojo a su hermana quien cargaba con el resto del equipaje caminando a su lado... Lo suficientemente cerca para que su poder afectara a los tres.

Luego de media hora de camino escuchó con alivio como Mary se atrevía a entablar una conversación con su hermana.

–Nunca... Había conocido a alguien con el cabello así...– comentó.

–¿Así cómo?– preguntó Kido viéndola con curiosidad.

–Tan liso... Y de ese color... Es bonito...

–Ahm... Si... Bueno, el tuyo también lo es...– murmuró intentando mantener su actitud de líder seria y reacia, pero sin poder evitar sonreír ante el cumplido.

El camino fue largo y agotador, Mary comenzaba a temblar cuando había muchas personas cerca, y Kido se veía agotada, sin embargo lograron llegar a casa sin mayores percances.

Sin embargo, al llegar y ser recibidos por Kano, quien se veía especialmente interesado en molestarlos a él y a Mary las cosas se complicaron un poco cuando ella se sintió amenazada y usó sus poderes sin querer...

Lo malo, a Kido casi le da un infarto al ver a su hermano paralizado, y Mary estalló en lágrimas repitiendo una y otra vez que era un monstruo...

Lo bueno, descubrieron que el efecto sólo era momentáneo, con ello Mary perdió el miedo que le tenía a su propio poder, y Kido encontró en ella una aliada perfecta para controlar las tonterías de Kano...

Todo había cambiado tanto, sin embargo los tres seguían juntos... Y él era capaz de cualquier cosa si podía conservar aquello...

Una vida pacífica con sus hermanos y amiga...

Ese era su más grande deseo...

 **Continuará.**

 _Hola gente, ¿cómo va todo? Las últimas escenas de este capítulo me costaron bastante, pero finalmente salieron... Aún no le agarro bien la onda a Mary u.u. Y al fin se resolvió lo del sorteo aquel... Quería terminar de escribir éste pronto porque el siguiente capítulo será muy muy complejo, (y tengo que comenzar a pintar mi casa así que puede que baje la frecuencia de actualización) pero también se aclararán un par de cosillas..._

 _Sin más por el momento y agradeciendo como siempre a todos los que leen paso a responder los comentarios :D._

 _ Jeffy Iha: Será un bad ending porque el good ending se lo dejaré al canon, creo que es lo que corresponde, y como decís todo es así en esta serie... Lo bueno es que las muertes no son tan trágicas porque luego recuerdas que todo se reiniciará... (Hasta que el manga continúe y descubramos que la línea temporal en la que Kido muere a manos de nuestra querida Hiyori era el GOOD END)_

 _No sé en qué parte del capítulo te basas para decir que Kano aceptó que le gusta Kido... ¿Por lo del beso? Yo creo que sólo estaba molestando, aunque si ella accedía él sería muy muy feliz... Igual en este capítulo se vio un poquito más de como el chico poco a poco admite sus sentimientos... A ver qué pasa en el siguiente._

 _El asunto de por qué Seto es quien trabaja, yo creo que porque así lo quiere, es parte de su personalidad servicial y respecto a Kano, en el siguiente expondré mi teoría... Y gracias por el dato de Kido, pero sigo pensando que eso es lo que ella dice, y que en realidad es porque tiene calor con todo eso puesto en pleno verano... Lo de Kido en el hospital claro que lo inventé, al igual que casi todo el resto de los acontecimientos, intento hacer mi propia historia mezclándola con lo que se sabe o se ha visto..._

 _Con las dos tumbas aparentemente según entendió Kido se refería a las de Ayaka y Ayano... Si él intentó decir una amenaza dirigida solapadamente a Kano... Esa es otra historia. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, besos._

 _ Anónimo: Yo también prefiero pensar que lo de robarle a la poli es una broma de Kano... Y si, Mary salvará la economía con sus flores de papel con sus 500 yens al mes... Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, besos._

 _ LeekLoverOtakuKawaii: Gracias por decir que amás los capítulos, y si aquí parte la locura, y mi propia locura cuando intente narrar a tanto personaje medio loco junto... Pero bueh, algo saldrá... Y respecto a como continuaré, si puedo inventaré una línea temporal alterna, sino seguiré por las canon... Ya veremos... Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Besos._

 _Gracias a todos por leer._

 _Próximo capítulo: Doble agente -Kano-_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Saludos._


	20. Capítulo 20: Doble agente

**Capítulo 20: Doble agente.**

No quería mentir más... Y apenas era el comienzo...

Pasaba todo el tiempo que podía fuera de la casa, no quería tener que ver a sus hermanos y seguir mintiéndoles respecto a sus salidas...

Y por supuesto jamás les hablaría de las atrocidades de las que era testigo al seguir las órdenes de ese monstruo que les había robado a su padre... No podía contarles que lo había ayudado a meter a la casa los cuerpos sin vida de dos amigos de su hermana... Ese par de chicos que en su pequeña misión fingiendo ser ella había aprendido a querer...

Eso fue extremadamente doloroso... Y le hizo darse cuenta de que esa cosa iba en serio...

Si decía algo, esa cosa tenía toda la sangre fría necesaria para matar a sus hermanos...

Sin embargo todos sus esfuerzos se fueron por la borda cuando una noche encontró a Tsubomi desmayada en el sofá... Él y su hermano la habían descuidado, Kousuke tendría sus motivos y él tenía los suyos... Pero eso no los hacía menos culpables, así que no tuvo alternativa... Se quedaría al lado de sus hermanos y mentiría hasta llegar a creer sus propias mentiras.

Una noche casi sufre un infarto al ver a su padre en la cocina charlando con Tsubomi, durante el día su padre volvía en sí, si recordaba o no lo que hacía estando poseído era un misterio para él, pero por las noches se volvía un ser peligroso y despiadado, demasiado listo para ser engañado, demasiado despiadado para querer a alguien...

Y lo peor de todo... Inmortal...

Ese monstruo había sido muy claro respecto a ello... Su padre era un cuerpo temporal en el que alojarse, si él llegaba a intentar alguna estupidez, podía entrar a su propio cuerpo y asesinar a sus hermanos con sus propias manos mientras él observaba sin poder evitarlo... Tuvo pesadillas con aquello durante varias noches...

Logró que Tsubomi se alejara de su " _padre_ ", cuando ambos estuvieron solos en la cocina éste habló.

–Acabas de arruinar una bonita escena entre padre e hija...

–No vuelvas a acercarte a mis hermanos, yo hago lo que me pides así que cumple con tu parte del trato– le exigió.

–No le hice ningún daño... De hecho creo que le caigo bien... Podría...– dijo lentamente mirando hacia la puerta donde segundos antes ella desapareció –Aprovecharla... Después de todo ella haría cualquier cosa que su padre le pidiera.

Se le heló la sangre al escucharlo decir eso... Ese maldito perfectamente podía ordenarle que saliera de la casa por alguna estupidez y aprovecharse de sus hermanos, tenía que alejarlos de él... Necesitaba sacarlos de esa casa.

Se marchó sin decir palabra, pensando en alguna solución, tenía que llevárselos sin decirles que su padre era peligroso y capaz de matarlos o hacerles algo mucho peor en cualquier momento. Al llegar a su habitación y dar vueltas alrededor en busca de alguna idea, esa vieja chamarra, aquella que Ayano le había regalado y que descansaba en su perchero como un preciado recuerdo de ella... Hizo que su mente se iluminara.

¡Eso era! ¡Era perfecto a muchos niveles! ¡No sólo los sacaría de la casa con la excusa de una base secreta! ¡También podrían dedicarse a investigar qué estaba pasando con esos ojos rojos que les daban poderes y habían vuelto loco a su padre! ¡También estarían cumpliendo el sueño de Ayano! ¡Y por si eso fuera poco le daría algo de emoción a la aburrida vida de dos chicos de catorce que en lugar de salir a divertirse se pasan todo el día trabajando, uno fuera de la casa y la otra dentro!

Sabía que habría más beneficios, pero con esos que pensó era suficiente para armarse de valor y convencer a sus hermanos... No fue fácil, si le hubieran ido a él con el cuento de la base secreta habría sido el primero en negarse, pero tampoco fue tan difícil como pensó... No sabía si sentirse bien o mal al darse cuenta de que sus hermanos seguían confiando en él a pesar de sus descaradas mentiras...

Eran demasiado buenos con él... No los merecía...

* * *

El mismo día que llegaron a su nuevo hogar, recibió un escueto mensaje de su " _padre_ ".

 _"11:00 PM Plaza pública Nro 5."_

Acudió al lugar a la hora indicada, esa plaza estaba bastante cerca de su nuevo apartamento, ese maldito ya sabía donde estaban viviendo. Esperó no más de un minuto antes de que ese hombre se apareciera frente a él, con sus ojos destellando en rojo y esa sonrisa macabra.

–No te di permiso de llevarte a mis queridos hijos lejos de mi...– murmuró sombríamente.

–Tampoco me dijiste que no lo hiciera así que no cuenta como una desobediencia– comentó él sonriendo burlonamente, de a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse a usar su máscara en cualquier momento, aún cuando estaba asustado.

–¡No juegues conmigo niño!– le gritó ese monstruo antes de darle una patada en el estómago que lo dejó en el piso retorciéndose.

–Gol-peas como ni-ña...– murmuró levantándose con dificultad, no era una mentira, ese golpe tenía una fuerza parecida a los que Tsubomi le daba cuando estaba realmente molesta.

Ese monstruo lo obligó a cerrar la boca al golpearlo con el mango de su revólver, por poco no le tiró un diente, pero claramente pudo ver su propia sangre cayendo en el pasto. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar sintió como era tomado por el cabello y elevado varios centímetros en el aire antes de recibir un rodillazo en el estómago que lo obligó a escupir aún más sangre.

–Espero que esto te sirva de lección– murmuró el hombre dejándolo caer –No vuelvas a pasarte de listo conmigo...– le advirtió antes de marcharse dejándolo en medio de esa plaza retorciéndose de dolor.

El camino a casa fue duro, tanto que al llegar finalmente no tuvo fuerzas de hacer otra cosa más que dejarse caer en el sofá, con una mano en su estómago y otra en su boca en un vano intento por que la sangre no manchara nada.

No supo en qué momento se durmió, pero al despertar se giró hacia un lado adolorido y molesto, se quedó por unos segundos en esa posición esperando que el dolor disminuyera, y entonces notó que no estaba en la sala de la base... Ni siquiera estaba acostado en un sofá...

Se sentó confundido y observó a su alrededor –Tsubomi...– susurró reconociendo la habitación.

¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Dónde estaba ella? Se tocó la boca y sintió un apósito allí, justo donde tenía el corte... Levantó su remera y pudo notar que alguien untó de crema esos horribles hematomas que dejaban en vergüenza a sus antiguas heridas.

Cuando dormía le era imposible mantener su máscara... Ese era un gran contratiempo, y ahora que Tsubomi sabía que él estaba herido haría demasiadas preguntas incómodas que él no podría responder...

Se levantó tomando su chamarra del respaldo de la única silla en la habitación y caminó lentamente hasta la sala. Tal como lo esperaba ella estaba durmiendo en el sofá en su lugar... No sabía que hacer, si la despertaba le preguntaría y su cerebro adormilado y muy ocupado en enviar señales de dolor a todo su cuerpo, aún no había pensado una buena excusa. Por otro lado no quería que su hermanita, luego de haber cuidado de él en plena madrugada, durmiera incómoda en ese sofá...

–Tsubomi, despierta...– la llamó con suavidad moviéndola un poco.

–Kido...– lo corrigió ella abriendo sus ojos –¿Duele mucho...?– se sentó viéndolo adormilada.

–Un poco, pero gracias por curarme– le sonrió, a pesar de haber vuelto a usar su máscara, esa sonrisa era sincera –. Tu cama está libre, ve a dormir allí, este sofá es horriblemente incómodo.

–No...– respondió dándose la vuelta –Por hoy está bien...

–Tsubo... Es decir, Kido, por favor, ve a dormir a tu habitación, yo estoy bien...

–Duerme en la maldita cama, es una orden de tu líder– ¿cuánto hacía que la había nombrado líder? ¿Cinco horas? Se había adaptado demasiado bien a su nuevo puesto de autoridad –. Y si llegas a seguir sangrando ve a un hospital... Podrías tener una hemorragia interna...

Exhaló resignado, y como el idiota que era despejó esa duda que lo estaba molestando desde hacía minutos –¿No preguntarás... Qué pasó?

–¿Tiene sentido hacerlo?– le respondió con una pregunta a la que él sólo pudo contestar un " _¿Eh?_ " –Cuando quieras decírmelo lo harás, y si no, preguntando únicamente lograré que me mientas...– se explicó.

Y tenía toda la razón del mundo...

–Gracias por todo... Intenta dormir bien...– se despidió finalmente regresando a la cama, por ese día le daría gusto, esperaba que no se repitiera...

* * *

El día que llegó la esponjocita a la base fue muy divertido, ser paralizado de pies a cabeza no era agradable, sobre todo cuando le picaba algo y durante cinco largos minutos no fue capaz de rascarse, algo simplemente desesperante. Pero ver a su hermana al borde del llanto gritando su nombre y abrazando su cuerpo paralizado valió la pena, sobre todo porque tuvo material para molestarla una semana entera recordándole aquello...

Su hermano tenía razón, esa niña era muy tímida, sin embargo se adaptó bastante bien, aunque él seguía sin entender por qué ella y Seto podían dormir en la misma habitación y él y Kido no... Cada vez que se lo planteaba a la líder, ésta le ordenaba a Mary paralizarlo, y terminaba en una esquina de la sala supliendo al perchero.

Una noche en particular estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala observándolos... Y por más esfuerzo que hiciera, al ver a Seto y la esponjocita en esa actitud tan amorosa, no podía evitar molestarlos...

–¿Sabes Mary?– llamó su atención –Cuando éramos pequeños y Seto se negaba a salir de la casa, yo le decía que si seguía así acabaría casándose con una anciana– le contó reprimiendo su risa al ver la expresión de su hermano.

–¡Kano!– le advirtió el chico molesto.

–¿Una anciana?– preguntó Mary –Eso sería terrible...– murmuró viendo a su príncipe azul.

Esa chica si que era inocente... –Oye Mary, ¿Y más o menos qué edad debería tener una anciana según tú?

–Ahmm... Bueno yo tengo ciento treinta y nueve, así que para ser anciana debería tener unos...– la observó atentamente contar con los dedos... Era demasiado increíble que esa niña hubiera vivido tanto tiempo –Diez mil, ¿no?– miró a Seto en busca de una confirmación la cual él de inmediato le dio, porque para él todo lo que ella dijera estaba bien.

–¿No crees que es demasiado?– le preguntó –Había pensado que ustedes vivirían unos mil años...

–No– negó ella –, mi mamá tenía casi mil cuando murió, y ella era muy joven aún...– le contó –Aunque ella era mitad medusa y yo sólo un cuarto así que...– se quedó pensativa –No lo sé, es muy complicado...

–No te preocupes por eso Mary– le sonrió Seto –. Lo único importante es que tendrás una vida larga y feliz.

–¡Si, yo soy muy feliz viviendo aquí con Seto!– exclamó provocando un gran sonrojo en el rostro de su hermano que lo hizo reír burlonamente.

Seto se veía muy ridículo con el rostro rojo y esa sonrisa boba en su rostro.

–¿De qué te ríes?– preguntó Kido dejando sobre la mesita cuatro tazas de té con leche, durante largo tiempo y hasta que los ingresos fueran mayores, esa sería la cena...

Le molestaba demasiado ver como su hermano gastaba sus días libres en trabajitos extra que no aportaban lo suficiente, y su hermana se esforzaba por mantenerlos alimentados y limpios con lo poco que llegaba a sus manos cada semana. Antes de que Mary se mudara con ellos era difícil, pero después se complicó aún más, ya que aunque la albina no necesitaba demasiadas cosas, era una persona más a quien mantener...

Quería ayudarlos, aportar algo a la casa, aunque desde su punto de vista todos aportaban algo; Seto el dinero, Kido los cuidados y él la protección, sin dudas sus hermanos debían verlo como un vago que no hacía nada más que molestar holgazaneando el día entero…

No los culpaba, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que no podía conseguir un trabajo con horario estable cuando ese monstruo que poseía a su padre podía requerirlo en cualquier momento del día. No importaba el día o la hora, si ese mensaje llegaba a su celular, él debía correr hacia el lugar indicado. Y a su edad, sin experiencia ni conocimientos específicos, le era imposible conseguir otro tipo de trabajo.

Sintió un pellizco en su brazo que lo devolvió al presente –Ouch…– murmuró sobándose la zona afectada.

–Si no te apuras tendrás que tomarlo frío– le indicó Kido sentada a su lado, al parecer se había perdido varios minutos en sus pensamientos.

–Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, querida líder~~– canturreó frotando su cabeza contra el brazo de ella, con tan mala suerte que la hizo volcar su taza.

–¡¿Qué haces, tarado?!– le gritó dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa mientras iba a la cocina a secarse el pantalón –¡Más te vale que desaparezcas o te daré la paliza de tu vida cuando regrese!

–¡Lo siento!– le gritó desde el sofá recibiendo como respuesta un sonoro portazo, entonces miró a su hermano confundido –¿Por qué no me golpeó?– le preguntó preocupado.

–No tengo idea…– negó él con la misma expresión mientras Mary los observaba confundida.

Por menos, mucho menos que eso ella lo golpearía, sin embargo esta vez le dio una oportunidad de salvarse, oportunidad que como el idiota que era no aprovecharía. Tomó su taza y caminó hasta la cocina abriendo la puerta.

–Kido, toma mi cena, yo no necesi…– cerró la puerta tras él –¿Por qué lloras?

–¡No estoy llorando! ¡Lárgate imbécil!– le arrojó el repasador con el que estaba limpiándose por la cabeza.

–¿Tan caliente estaba?– preguntó quitándose el trapo del rostro mientras se acercaba –No, tú no estás llorando por eso…– murmuró cuando se acercó lo suficiente para verla bien.

–¡Te dije que me dejes en paz!– exclamó pero sin fuerzas mientras se secaba las lágrimas –Y bebe esa cosa antes que se desperdicie también– murmuró sombríamente intentando marcharse.

–Entonces eso es…– comentó interponiéndose en su camino –Te dolió que se desperdiciara comida en nuestra situación económica…– ella asintió evadiendo su mirada –¿Tan mala es...?

–Bastante…

–¿Hasta cuándo crees que nos alcance?

–Hasta mañana… Con suerte…– murmuró exhalando derrotada –¡Estoy intentándolo en serio! Pero después de pagar el alquiler se fue todo lo que teníamos, y ya gasté lo que quedaba en la alacena…

–Lo has hecho muy bien…– le sonrió –Si puedo darte el dinero mañana estará bien, ¿verdad?

–¿De dónde piensas sacar dinero?– le preguntó viéndolo con un dejo de preocupación en su expresión de molestia –¡Pobre de ti si te metes en problemas!

–¡No, no nada de eso!– negó con ambas manos sonriendo –He conseguido algunos amigos, seguro podría hacer algunos trabajos para ellos… Cosas simples como cortar el césped o quitar las hojas de las canaletas…– mintió.

–Kano… Si me llego a enterar de que me estás mintiendo y haces alguna tontería, te juro que no te van a quedar dientes para volver a sonreír de esa forma– dijo sombríamente atravesándolo con su mirada de hielo –¡¿Entendido?!

–¡Perfectamente!– asintió con toda la alegría que podía fingir –¿Más tranquila...?

–Un poco…

–Así me gusta…– sonrió sinceramente –Ahora bebe ese té, yo cenaré algo afuera…– caminó hacia la salida –Y no te preocupes por nada, mañana a primera hora tendrás el dinero…

Salió de la casa sin saber qué demonios hacer, no tenía idea de como obtener el dinero que había prometido, y sabía bien que terminaría realizando algún trabajo sucio… Pero si había llegado hasta a ayudar a ese monstruo a trasladar un par de cadáveres por sus hermanos… Era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para que tuvieran algo que comer cada día…

El día siguiente le entregó el dinero a su hermana a primer hora como le había prometido, no era demasiado pero alcanzaría para lo que quedaba de la semana. Y agradeció que gracias a su rostro de cansancio ella le permitiera dormir en lugar de preguntarle el origen del dinero, más tarde cuando despertó ya tenía una buena excusa pensada que la tranquilizó por completo.

* * *

–Me voy a dar una vuelta~– anunció como normalmente lo hacía, tomando su abrigo y saliendo de la casa. El invierno había llegado y las noches se ponían especialmente frías en esa época.

Esa noche el monstruo necesitaba que levantara algo de un tipo y lo llevara a su casa, casualmente ese era el tipo del cual obtenía trabajo cuando la economía en la base apremiaba, así que al recibir ese frasco con una sustancia de dudosa procedencia, aprovechó a hacer un trabajo extra, en ese momento no lo necesitaban, pero guardaría el dinero para cuando lo hicieran.

Él era el encargado de repartir esos paquetes que no podían contener nada bonito ni legal, a otros tipos que daban aún más miedo que su " _jefe_ ". Sin embargo valiéndose de su poder aparentaba ser un tipo grande de cabello oscuro y rostro de llevar una mala vida, y con ello nadie se pasaba de listo con él, sin contar que podía mantener su identidad oculta si las cosas llegaban a complicarse.

Esa noche lo hizo rápido, el envío estaba a unos pocos kilómetros así que entregó ese paquete antes de dirigirse a la que una vez fuera su casa. Todo ese camino a pie desde que salió de la base hasta que llegó frente al monstruo le tomó aproximadamente tres horas, más la hora u hora y media extra para regresar a la base. Para cuando entró a su hogar lógicamente ya todos dormían, así que se acomodó en el sofá y tuvo un buen sueño.

Por la mañana al despertar, se dirigió a la cocina con una sonrisa, le entregaría el dinero a Kido, y tal vez hasta lograra convencerla de usarlo para preparar uno de sus ricos postres que hacía tanto que no probaba. Sin embargo al entrar sólo encontró a Mary quien se veía en apuros intentando apagar el cereal en su leche el cual de alguna forma había incendiado.

–¿Cómo pudiste quemar el cereal?– preguntó en medio de una incontrolable risa, poniendo un repasador encima logrando así sofocar las llamas.

–Estaba demasiado frío así que pensé en calentarlo en la estufa…– explicó levantando el repasador sólo para ver con tristeza su preciado desayuno completamente quemado.

–No me digas nada… Intentaste cocinarlo en un recipiente plástico…– comentó perspicaz-mente a lo que ella asintió sorprendida.

–¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

–Yo lo sé todo– le sonrió misteriosamente –. Oye, ¿y dónde está el chico rana?– le gustaba llamar así a su hermano desde que no se quitaba ese feo enterito verde ni para dormir.

–Seto está bañándose…– respondió ella –Quería prepararle el desayuno para cuando saliera…– murmuró volviendo a mirar con tristeza el tazón quemado.

–¿Y Kido?– preguntó curioso, sabía bien que si ella entraba y veía ese desastre en su cocina correría sangre… La suya probablemente.

–Debe seguir dormida, anoche cuando nos acostamos ella aún no regresaba.

Su sonrisa mermó un poco –¿Regresar de dónde?

–No lo sé, dijo que iba a seguirte que no te dijéramos na…– en ese momento se cubrió la boca dándose cuenta de su error.

Sus ojos se abrieron más allá de lo natural ¡¿Kido lo había seguido?! ¿Había ido tras él a esos lugares tan peligrosos? ¿Y si le había perdido la pista a mitad de camino y luego no supo volver? ¿Y si alguien la había descubierto y hecho daño?

Miles de teorías nefastas atravesaron su cerebro en cuestión de segundos, Seto tuvo la mala suerte de entrar a la cocina en el momento en que él salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermana. Lo escuchó quejarse de algo pero no le prestó atención, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era abrir la puerta y encontrarla dormida en su cama sana y salva.

Pero como tanto había temido, al entrar a su habitación no había ni rastro de ella, no perdió tiempo en buscarla en el resto de la casa, salió de allí rápidamente sin avisarle a nadie, hizo exactamente el mismo camino que en la noche viendo cada detalle, cada baldosa en la calle, cada muro en su camino, agudizando sus sentidos al máximo en busca de una pista que le indicara qué demonios sucedió con ella…

Se detuvo a mitad de camino y una posibilidad… Una que no había considerado pero era la más aterradora de todas… Cruzó por su mente. De inmediato tomó su celular y le marcó a su hermana, sintiéndose un idiota por no haber pensado en ello antes.

–¿Kano?– la escuchó decir luego de que el celular timbrara unas cinco veces que a él le parecieron una eternidad.

–¡¿Dónde estás?!– no le importó que su voz se escuchara alterada, estaba alterado.

–En casa de papá… Volveré al…– no la dejó terminar.

–¡Voy para ahí!– colgó antes que ella pudiera negarse.

El mayor de sus miedos se había materializado, la muy tonta lo había seguido hasta la casa de su padre y por algún motivo tuvo la genial idea de pasar la noche allí… ¡Se había quedado sola con ese monstruo por horas! Necesitaba llegar lo antes posible, verla sana y salva, y gritarle que no volviera hacer tal estupidez.

Usó parte del dinero ganado en la noche, para tomar el metro, así que en menos de veinte minutos estaba golpeando la puerta con desesperación.

–Hola Shuuya...– lo saludó su padre sonriendo cansadamente.

–¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?!– no tenía tiempo para formalidades baratas.

–Desayunando en la cocina, pasa y desayunemos los tres juntos– le ofreció desbloqueando la entrada.

Corrió hacia la cocina apenas tuvo oportunidad, al verla sentada en la pequeña mesa, con un tazón de arroz en su mano izquierda y los palillos en la derecha, observándolo confundida, pudo al fin exhalar aliviado.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– le preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño –Hace rato le envié un mensaje a Seto avisándole que volvería a casa para preparar el almuerzo.

–Tranquila Tsubomi– escuchó a su padre entrando a la cocina –Me alegra mucho que Shuuya haya venido, ¿qué te parece si desayunamos los tres juntos?

Observó al tipo de reojo, no había malicia en su voz, no parecía estar planeando nada, se veía como un hombre solo y cansado, anhelando los viejos tiempos. No confiaba en él, aún no sabía si ese hombre era consciente del monstruo que lo poseía o si tenía recuerdos de las atrocidades que había hecho.

Finalmente accedió a desayunar con ellos, no podía sacar a Tsubomi de esa casa a la fuerza, aunque ese fuera su plan inicial, así que se quedaría en ese lugar hasta que ella decidiera regresar.

–¿Todo va bien en su nueva casa?– preguntó Kenjiro.

–Si, las cosas están muy tranquilas– asintió ella.

–Supe que Seto llevó a esa niña a vivir con ustedes– comentó él –. Entonces, ¿ellos finalmente formalizaron su relación?

–Claro que no– fingió una risa –. Parece que realmente no hay nada más que amistad entre ellos...– entre menos elementos le diera a ese hombre para dañarlos luego, mejor... Sin embargo Tsubomi tenía que meter la pata.

–Pues yo no creo eso, no necesitan darle un nombre a su relación para notar a simple vista que hay algo más entre ellos...

–Oh... Seto ha crecido muy rápido– comentó a lo que Tsubomi asintió –¿Y tú Shuuya...?

–No tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas– murmuró.

–¿En serio?– preguntó observándolo con todo el asombro que su cansado rostro le permitía –Siempre creí que al irse de la casa Tsubomi y tú...– tuvo que reprimir una risa al escuchar como su hermana casi se ahoga con el arroz –Aunque siempre los he visto como hermanos en realidad no hay vínculo sanguíneo entre ustedes así que supongo que no estaría mal.

–¡Deja de decir estupideces papá!– exclamó su hermana levantándose –¡Voy a limpiar la mesa y me largo!

Pese a los lloriqueos de su padre en menos de quince minutos ambos iban camino a la base.

–¿Por qué me seguiste?– preguntó monótonamente, una vez que salieron de esa casa y el miedo de saberla junto a ese tipo tan peligroso pasó, la molestia se abrió paso.

–La vía pública es libre...– murmuró ella sin mirarlo siquiera.

–¡Libre mis polainas! ¡Aprovechaste tu poder para seguirme!

–Tú no usas polainas– respondió haciéndolo molestar aún más –. Y tú eres el menos indicado para reclamar algo así, aprovechas tu poder día y noche para hacer lo que te plazca y tenernos preocupados todo el tiempo.

–Eso no es verdad, sabes perfectamente que intento no preocupar a nadie...– murmuró viendo a otro lado.

–Si, y es molesto– dijo deteniéndose frente a él, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo –¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te quitas esa estúpida máscara?– le preguntó viéndolo con atención –Recuerdo que tenías una cicatriz por... ¿Aquí...?– puso un dedo en su mejilla, trazando una línea de unos pocos centímetros.

–Era un poco más arriba...– murmuró él tomando su mano y poniéndola en el lugar justo.

–¿Lo ves...?– le preguntó con una mirada cansada –Apenas si recuerdo el verdadero rostro de mi hermano... Se siente como te alejaras más y más con el tiempo...

–Lo siento...– murmuró él con su mano aún en contacto con la de ella –Me gustaría volver atrás... Pero eso es imposible... No podemos volver a ser niños sin preocupaciones...

–Claro que podemos...– asintió ella retirando la mano de su mejilla sólo para tomar su brazo y tirar de él –Al menos por un rato podemos serlo...

Era muy raro verla sonreír de esa forma mientras lo arrastraba hacia el parque donde jugaron juntos tantas veces... Sin embargo durante un rato, el par de adolescentes independientes; la orgullosa y seria líder de una pandilla, y el que hacía trabajos para unos mafiosos y ocultaba su dolor con una máscara... Corretearon por el parque como dos niños pequeños, subiendo a los juegos y riendo como si no tuvieran ninguna preocupación en el mundo...

Sobre el mediodía regresaron a casa, ella juró no volver a seguirlo a escondidas, y él a cambio prometió dejar ese trabajo tan peligroso, aunque aquello les trajera complicaciones económicas, si se mantenían juntos podrían superarlas.

–¿Y si me convierto en bailarín erótico?– propuso él ya en la casa mientras ella cocinaba.

–¿Sabes bailar?– preguntó Mary viéndolo asombrada.

–No mucho, ¡pero eso es lo de menos cuando tienes este cuerpazo!– le aseguró mostrando sus inexistentes músculos.

–¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Y no la confundas más!– una espumadera voló directo a su frente.

–¿Cuerpazo...?– murmuró pensativa –¿Seto también tiene?

–Si– le aseguró susurrándole lo siguiente –En cuanto llegue ve y pídele que te muestre su cuerpazo...

De más está decir que fue una tarde muy divertida.

No importaba lo duro o doloroso que fuera vivir así, él sería fiel a esas personas que tanto quería, protegería con su vida esas sonrisas...

En ese mundo loco e irónico, la fidelidad tenía muchas formas... El engaño era una de ellas...

 **Continuará.**

 _Antes que nada lo siento por la tardanza, tuve un bache creativo, sobre todo por el diseño de como continuará la historia, hasta no tener más o menos claro eso, no podía seguir con esta parte._

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios, paso a responder._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido : Muchas gracias por el comentario, me encanta que te siga gustando la historia. Mary es muy dulce y aunque aún no me sale bien espero acostumbrarme con el tiempo. Y si, lo que pasó con Kido fue terrible para ambos hermanos, sobre todo en el estado de vulnerabilidad que estaban. Pero sólo fue un susto... (o me habrían quemado viva...). Nos vemos, besos._

 _Jeffy Iha : Jajaja, pobre Mary, que susto lo de Kano, pero al menos así conoció un poco más de su poder. Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Próximo capítulo: Mamá pato -Kido-_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	21. Capítulo 21: Mamá pato

**Capítulo 21: Mamá pato.**

La líder... Sonaba bien, muy bien en realidad... Le agradecía a Shuuya por darle ese puesto, ese que la ayudaba a sentirse útil, a no ser tan invisible para todos...

Aunque aún debía quedarse en la base mientras los demás salían, había mucho que limpiar, reparar, cocinar... Ese lugar era un verdadero chiquero cuando llegaron pero de a poco se parecía a un lugar habitable...

La primer noche sufrió el primer gran susto de los que serían muchos... Demasiados para su gusto.

Encontrar a Shuuya destrozado en el sofá luego de haber salido a dar uno de sus paseos nocturnos... ¡Odiaba esos malditos paseos! Y después de esa noche los odió aún más.

Curó sus heridas, y lo llevó a dormir a su cama, él no se despertó en ningún momento, lo cual le indicaba que no dormía... Estaba desmayado... Pero su respiración era normal así que prefirió no correr con él al hospital más cercano, el cual no tenía idea de dónde estaba... El día siguiente averiguaría aquello.

Las siguientes noches, su hermano tuvo bastante cuidado en no herirse estúpidamente, lo que él nunca sabría era que ella lo esperaba despierta, escuchando música en su habitación. Diez minutos después de que él llegara salía en silencio, usando su habilidad para revisarlo, llegaba por momentos a sentirse la mamá primeriza de un bebé que entra a su habitación por la noche a asegurarse que respira...

Le recorría un escalofrío al verse de esa forma... Pero si lo analizaba con detenimiento la situación realmente se prestaba para ello...

Si Kano era su hijo, uno pequeño y travieso que no hacía más que darle dolores de cabeza, entonces Seto sería algo parecido a su esposo, después de todo ella era quien lavaba su ropa y preparaba su comida. Cuando Mary llegó a la casa se convirtió en algo así como una niña pequeña que no se despegaba de su papá Seto, casi siempre peleaba y era molestada por su hermano Kano, y la llenaba de preguntas como si fuera su madre.

Los chicos nunca sabrían que ella tuvo que enseñarla a Mary a bañarse usando una ducha, ya que no tenían una tina, y la chica únicamente conocía el nadar en un lago como forma de asearse.

–¡Líder líder!– corrió Mary hacia ella como tantas veces, siempre que la llamaba así era porque necesitaba algo –¿Me ayudarías a cepillar mi cabello?– preguntó con su expresión más adorable mientras sostenía el cepillo con ambas manos frente a su rostro.

–Está bien, sólo dame cinco minutos para terminar aquí– cuando la chica asintió y fue al sofá a esperarla ella terminó de lavar los últimos platos, se secó las manos y la siguió.

Debía admitir que disfrutaba bastante de peinar a Mary, en su momento lo hacía con Ayano, pero el cabello de la albina era mucho más largo y abundante.

–¡Auch!– y se enredaba con mucha facilidad.

–Lo siento Mary– murmuró buscando una estrategia para desarmar ese nudo especialmente complicado.

–No te preocupes, mi mamá también me jalaba...– le contó –¿Tu mamá te jalaba el cabello mientras te peinaba?

–No– murmuró secamente.

La albina se giró lo más que pudo –Debe ser porque tu cabello es tan lacio que nunca se hacen nudos...

–N-No...– corrigió quedándose en silencio unos segundos –Nunca dejé que mi madre me... peinara... Y la primera... Bueno yo era muy pequeña y no lo recuerdo...

–¿Por qué no?– preguntó la chica girándose completamente y viéndola con esos ojos rosa llenos de confusión –Que te peine tu mamá es una de las cosas más lindas del mundo.

–M-Mi cabello era muy corto...– se defendió, estaba comenzando a molestarle el rumbo de la conversación –No había necesidad de que alguien más lo peinara...

–¿Tú... No querías a tu mamá?– preguntó inocentemente...

Mary decía cosas demasiado hirientes de una forma inocente, tanto así que no podía enojarse con ella...

–Tengo muchas cosas que hacer– se levantó entregándole el cepillo –Estaré ocupada así que no molestes– bueno, tal vez si podía enojarse un poquito.

Era una fortuna que la cocina tuviera cerrojo, por lo que pudo pasar el resto del día encerrada, hacía tiempo que quería limpiar la grasa acumulada durante décadas de esos azulejos, y ese era el momento perfecto.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, sólo que ya había terminado y estaba sentada frotando su brazo derecho el cual dolía y apenas podía mover después de realizar tan agotadora tarea en ese estado de molestia.

–Kido...– escuchó la voz de Seto luego del par de golpes en la puerta –¿Puedes abrir...?

La molestia había pasado así que se levantó y quitó el cerrojo dejándolo pasar.

–Hola, ¿cómo estás?– le preguntó su hermano sonriéndole.

–Bien, al fin logré terminar de limpiar los azulejos– comentó viendo desde lejos su trabajo –. ¿Puedes creer que eran blancos?

–Oh... Creo que acabo de perder una apuesta con Kano– se rió rascándose la nuca –. ¿Puedes venir un momento?– ella lo miró curiosa y asintió siguiéndolo hasta la sala –Mary tiene que decirte algo...

–¡L-Lo siento líder!– exclamó la chica al borde de las lágrimas haciendo reverencias –Dije algo que no debía, no quería herir sus sentimientos.

–¿Ahh...?– balbuceó sintiendo las palmaditas que le daba Seto en la espalda –E-Está bien Mary, no tiene importancia– intentó tranquilizarla –. Deja de hacer reverencias o te marearás– le advirtió, en esos pocos días había aprendido a conocerla.

–¡Gracias! ¡No volveré a hacerlo!– aseguró abrazándola.

Acarició su cabeza que le llegaba un poco por debajo del mentón –No hiciste nada malo, no te preocupes...

–¡Pe-pero quiero hacer algo por la líder!– aseguró la albina haciéndole sentir escalofríos –¿Puedo ayudarte a hacer la cena?

–Ehh...– la primer y última vez que le permitió ayudar en la cocina le echó azúcar al arroz, aceite a la sopa de verduras y por poco empana el pescado con veneno para ratas –¡Mejor ayúdame a hacer la colada!– la ropa ya estaba lavada, ¿qué daño podía hacer sólo teniendo que tenderla?

Comprendió su error al verla quedarse tiesa con un _boxer_ de Seto en sus manos durante más de diez minutos.

–¿T-Tú los la-lavas...?– le preguntó con un sonrojo que cubría todo su rostro, ¿por qué era tan inocente para todo excepto para eso?

–Claro que si, es una prenda de ropa como cualquier otra– respondió tranquilamente.

–P-Pero estuvo en contacto co-con sus pa-partes... Prohibidas...– susurró la última palabra.

–Ya están limpios así que no cuenta...– respondió intentando sacar de su mente las impúdicas imágenes en las que la medusa le hacía pensar.

–Pe-Pero...

–¡¿Vas a colgarlos o esperas que Seto entre y te vea con ellos en tus manos?!– bien, eso funcionó para que la chica se diera prisa.

Durante la cena Mary no hizo más que mirar a Seto sonrojada, mientras éste le preguntaba qué le pasaba, y Kano se dedicaba a molestarla, de alguna forma el muy idiota las había escuchado.

* * *

Cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente difíciles económicamente, tuvo la mala idea de comentarle a Kano, no pudo evitar llorar de la desesperación, y él la vio. Se sintió una estúpida, ¿qué clase de líder no puede mantener alimentada a su pandilla? ¿Qué clase de líder permite que uno de ellos la vea llorar? No había duda, la peor clase de líder...

Sin embargo él no se quedó de brazos cruzados, logró solucionar el problema en el que estaban metidos, demostrando una vez más por qué se merecía esa confianza ciega que ella y Seto le tenían...

Sin embargo la confianza ciega es dolorosamente desesperante, sobre todo cuando ves como esa persona se pierde poco a poco en sus propias mentiras...

Se sentía un poco estúpida por observarlo a toda hora... Estar pendiente de cada detalle, cada cambio en su expresión aún sabiendo que lo único que veía realmente era su máscara.

Un día no resistió más, arrojó la confianza ciega por un caño, y salió tras él sin pensarlo demasiado.

–¿A dónde vas?– preguntó Seto al verla caminar hacia la puerta.

–Voy a seguirlo, no le digan– les advirtió, y se marchó sin esperar respuesta, intentarían detenerla y sólo le harían perder tiempo.

Activó su poder y lo siguió a unos prudenciales cincuenta metros de distancia, él tenía la capacidad de encontrarla si se descuidaba. Caminó tras él durante una hora, era una ventaja no ser vista por nadie ya que no podía dejar de temblar...

Odiaba la noche...

Odiaba la oscuridad...

Y definitivamente odiaba la zona de la ciudad hacia la que él se dirigía...

Era un alivio que hubiera decidido usar otra apariencia para entrar en los barrios bajos, una apariencia ruda e intimidante era perfecta en ese lugar, si alguien llegaba a ver a un chico de catorce caminando por ahí en medianoche, un secuestro sería lo menos malo que podría sucederle...

Finalmente Kano se detuvo en un callejón, y ella se acercó ocultando su invisible cuerpo tras unos cubos de basura, ninguna precaución era demasiada. Lo vio dar un par de golpes secos en esa puerta, un tipo que desde la distancia y a plena noche se notaba de muy mala vida, lo atendió.

No pudo escuchar bien, sólo que ese tipo le entregó dos objetos. Cuando su hermano retomó su camino y ella lo siguió pudo comprender cual era ese misterioso trabajo... Era un repartidor, pero no podía se algo inocente y honesto como una pizza, ¿no? Debía ser algo oscuro e ilegal como drogas, armas, o alguna cosa que ella no era capaz de imaginar.

Pensó un par de veces en llamar su atención, en particular mientras caminaban por calles desiertas en las que nadie podría dañarlos, sin embargo reprimió el impulso, si llegaba a arruinarle la entrega a su hermano, ¿qué pasaría con él? Esos tipos seguramente le harían daño...

También pensó en regresar a la base, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no se había fijado en el camino así que estaba perdida... Y aunque no lo estuviera... No soportaba la idea de regresar sola, la noche estaba demasiado oscura.

Así que sin más opciones caminó tras él, maldiciendo internamente su genial idea de seguirlo... Caminaron casi dos horas sin descanso, ahora entendía porqué el chico no aumentaba un gramo sin importar cuanto comiera.

Sin embargo en algún momento las calles comenzaron a resultarle conocidas, no tardó demasiado en notar hacia dónde se dirigía.

Oculta tras un árbol fue testigo de como Kano le entregaba uno de los paquetes a su padre... ¿Por qué su padre tenía negocios con esa gente? ¿Entonces él había enviado a su hermano a buscar esa cosa? ¿Por qué debía llevárselo a tan altas horas de la madrugada?

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Cuando Kano se marchó ella se quedó oculta donde estaba, y cinco minutos más tarde decidió que si había llegado tan lejos en pro de comprender qué demonios pasaba con su hermano, entonces sólo había una cosa por hacer.

Canceló su poder y caminó decidida hacia la que fue su casa unos meses antes, golpeó la puerta y esperó pacientemente.

Mentiría si no admitiera el miedo que sintió al ver a su padre frente a ella con ese extraño destello rojizo en sus ojos, el cual desapareció en apenas unos segundos.

–Tsubomi...– murmuró el hombre, su voz era extraña, no había ni una pizca de calidez en ella... Le recordó un poco a aquella noche en la cocina, cuando sus palabras la asustaron –Estas no son horas para que las niñas anden solas.

No podía acobardarse, sólo era su padre y si ella había golpeado esa puerta fue por un motivo –Seguí a Shuuya, quiero saber qué está pasando.

–Ya entiendo... Si tu hermano llega a saber lo que hiciste se enfadará...

–¿Qué era esa cosa que te entregó?– preguntó ignorando las palabras de su padre –¿Qué era eso tan urgente que lo hizo salir de la casa y venir hasta aquí a esta hora?

–Entra– fueron sus palabras, entró ignorando esa parte en su cerebro que le gritaba que se marchara, que esa sonrisa psicópata que ese hombre le había dedicado no podía ser un buen indicio –Papá tiene derecho a guardar sus secretos...– dijo el hombre al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras ella con llave, y guardaba la llave en el bolsillo de su bata, un detalle que le erizó la piel.

¿Por qué de pronto su antigua casa se parecía tanto a una película de terror?

–S-Si... Pero Shuuya no debería salir tan tarde, es peligroso...

–Tu hermano sabe moverse en la noche, deberías creerme si digo que está más a salvo en la calle que aquí...

Frunció el ceño, no le gustó nada como sonó aquello, sin embargo prefirió ignorarlo –De todas formas, puedes pedirle tus sucios encargos a cualquier otra hora.

–Mi pequeña niña se ha vuelto un poco... Impertinente...– comentó él levantando una ceja –Tal vez deba traerte a vivir conmigo y enseñarte algunos modales.

–¡E-Eso no es necesario!– exclamó con los nervios de punta, su padre había enloquecido definitivamente –Si abres esa puerta me iré y dejaré de molestar.

–¿Qué clase de padre sería si permitiera que mi pequeña Tsubomi salga a la calle a esta hora?– preguntó –Tal vez podríamos hacer algo divertido... Si no tienes sueño– murmuró acercándose demasiado a ella.

–¡Si tengo!– exclamó de inmediato –¡Usaré mi antigua habitación!– le informó huyendo de él, y encerrándose en el que alguna vez fue su cuarto.

Se sentía responsable... Había dejado a su padre solo en aquella casa después de tantas tragedias, era apenas comprensible que hubiera enloquecido... Y que se sintiera molesto con ella... Finalmente optó por dormir, en la mañana se largaría de esa casa así tuviera que romper una ventana para salir, y hablaría con Shuuya acerca de lo que vio. Esperaba poder convencerlo de abandonar ese peligroso empleo, no podría quedarse tranquila hasta que él lo hiciera.

Esa mañana despertó bastante temprano, al bajar encontró a su padre en la cocina, él la veía con una sonrisa, pero no la misma sonrisa de la noche… Era una sonrisa dulce, llena de cariño, aquella que recordaba. Tal vez lo que vio en la madrugara fuera producto de la mala iluminación o de su miedo a la oscuridad… Aunque aquellas palabras tan perturbadoras las había escuchado fuerte y claras.

–Buenos días mi niña– le sonrió –. Me hace muy feliz que hayas decidido visitarme.

–Buenos días papá– lo saludó más tranquila, en esos momentos se daba cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado.

–Estaba esperando a que despertaras, ¿te gustaría que desayunáramos juntos?– se encontró a si misma asintiendo antes de recordar su plan inicial, se suponía que se iría a penas despertara –¡Eso me hace muy feliz! Dame un minuto y prepararé algo.

–¡No es necesario, déjamelo a mi!– lo detuvo, de alguna forma le hacía ilusión cocinarle, esa era su forma silenciosa de demostrar cariño.

–Creo que nunca te agradecí por sacar la familia adelante cuando Ayaka… Ya sabes…– lo escuchó decir mientras ella buscaba los ingredientes.

–Yo no hice nada de eso…– murmuró –En realidad fue Ayano quien logró devolverle la vida a la casa.

–Tal vez, pero recuerdo aquella bandeja con comida caliente en mi escritorio tres veces al día… Eras tú quien la ponía allí… Te comportaste muy madura para tu edad… Casi como una..

–Como una sirvienta– lo interrumpió –. No fue gran cosa, papá…

–Iba a decir que como una madre– se giró para mirarlo sorprendida –. Estoy seguro de que Ayaka debió sentirse muy tranquila al ver que no nos dejó solos… Y también orgullosa de su hija pequeña.

Volvió a mirar al frente para concentrarse en los huevos que chillaban en el sartén, sentía sus mejillas arder… Si aquello fuera verdad… Si al menos en eso hubiera hecho sentir orgullosa a Ayaka, eso la haría feliz.

En ese momento sonó su celular, sacó el sartén del fuego y se secó las manos lo más rápido que pudo antes de responder, debía ser alguno de sus hermanos, estarían nerviosos por su ausencia. En efecto Kano era quien la llamaba, por el tono de su voz pudo precisar sin temor a equivocarse que estaba molesto y preocupado. No la dejó hablar, le dijo que iría para allí y colgó, no podía quejarse, seguro él ya se imaginaba que ella lo había seguido. Resignada a escuchar sus reclamos le envió un mensaje a Seto avisándole que estaría en la casa en unas horas, y terminó de preparar el desayuno.

Mientras comía con su padre llegó Kano, y luego de un rato al fin salieron de aquella casa… Eso que su padre mencionó, acerca de ellos dos, la había sacado de sus casillas. ¿Cómo podía pensar así de dos hermanos que se criaron juntos desde los seis años? Ella no podía verlo más que como un hermano, o su mejor amigo…

No podía, ¿verdad?

¿Y si de pronto en esa familia imaginaria Seto no era el padre sino un hijo muy responsable? ¿Kano como el padre? Aún con sus tonterías e inmadurez, tal vez no fuera tan… Impensable…

–¿Por qué me seguiste?– esa pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–La vía pública es libre...– fue lo primero que vino a su mente.

–¡Libre mis polainas! ¡Aprovechaste tu poder para seguirme!– ¡ja! ¿Y ahora qué, debía darle un premio por su perspicacia?

–Tú no usas polainas– murmuró irónicamente –. Y tú eres el menos indicado para reclamar algo así, aprovechas tu poder día y noche para hacer lo que te plazca y tenernos preocupados todo el tiempo– quería disculparse por haberlo seguido, pero su orgullo era más fuerte.

–Eso no es verdad, sabes perfectamente que intento no preocupar a nadie...

–Si, y es molesto– concedió interponiéndose en su camino –¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te quitas esa estúpida máscara?– no pudo evitar que ese tono de preocupación que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar se dejara ver –Recuerdo que tenías una cicatriz por... ¿Aquí...?– puso un dedo en su mejilla, trazando una línea de unos pocos centímetros.

–Era un poco más arriba...– él nunca iba a entender lo que significaba para ella haberse equivocado en ese detalle.

–¿Lo ves...?– le preguntó –Apenas si recuerdo el verdadero rostro de mi hermano... Se siente como te alejaras más y más con el tiempo…– hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que deseaba decirle eso.

–Lo siento… Me gustaría volver atrás... Pero eso es imposible... No podemos volver a ser niños sin preocupaciones…– dolía ver al chico más alegre y travieso que conocía hablar de esa forma.

Como si hubiera envejecido cincuenta años en un mes… Odiaba verlo así, no le permitiría perder su alegría.

–Claro que podemos...– aseguró tomando su brazo y tirando de él –Al menos por un rato podemos serlo...

Lo arrastró al parque con juegos que visitaban algunas veces al salir de la escuela, se esforzó por sonreír y jugar con él como en los viejos tiempos, sin embargo luego de unos minutos su sonrisa salía espontáneamente… También sus risas…

Esa fue la primer vez que disfrutó de la armonía que producían sus risas sincronizadas, Radio Head u Oasis, eran buenas bandas, pero nada superaba aquello.

–Lamento haberte seguido…– se disculpó mientras se mecía suavemente en el columpio –Sabía que no estaba bien, pero me preocupaba de dónde sacabas el dinero…

–¿No creíste aquello de que pintaba la casa de un amigo…?– preguntó él meciéndose en el columpio contiguo.

–Al principio si, aunque me pareció raro que alguien pintara su casa por las noches… Pero cuando ese "amigo" te pedía que pintaras su casa cada semana pues…

–No tenía que ser el mismo amigo…– se rió nervioso.

–Además tú no podías ni pintar el cielo sin salirte de la hoja en primaria…

–¡Oye, soy un artista! ¡Deberías ver mis dibujos en los muros!– ella lo miró sorprendida –A veces salgo a divertirme– se encogió de hombros –. Hay unos chicos, no son mala gente… Ellos ponen la pintura y yo mi talento.

–¿Por qué nunca me hablas de esas cosas?

–No lo sé… Supongo que es la costumbre…– murmuró pensativo –¡Si quieres alguna noche puedo llevarte conmigo, te enseñaré mis obras de arte!

–Me encantaría– le sonrió –. Y te prometo que no volveré a seguirte a escondidas… Pero por favor, deja de trabajar para esa gente– le suplicó –. No son buenas personas… No importa cuanto te paguen… No vale la pena…

Tardó casi un minuto en responder pero finalmente asintió –Está bien, no volveré a hacer ese tipo de trabajos…

–¿Me lo juras?– con él debía asegurarse.

–Te lo juro– le sonrió extendiendo su mano formando un gancho con su dedo meñique –¿Es un trato?

–Es un trato– asintió sonriendo uniendo su dedo con el de él.

Era demasiado agradable pasar un tiempo con su hermano, aunque la tranquilidad acabó cuando llegaron a la casa y comenzó a molestar a Mary como siempre…

* * *

–Maldita tormenta– murmuró, apenas comenzaba y sólo llovía, pero sabía que lo peor no tardaría en llegar.

Y ese estúpido había salido media hora antes sin llevar abrigo ni paraguas, exhalando resignada le envió un mensaje.

 _"Regresa o te enfermarás."_

En menos de un minuto recibió su respuesta.

 _"Aún no puedo regresar pero tranquila, estoy bajo techo."_

 _"¿Es una mentira?"_ fue su respuesta.

 _"No, no, es en serio, ¿ok?"_ seguro, y el hada de los dientes la visitaría esa noche.

No llegó a responder ya que un asunto más urgente requirió de su atención... Ese horrible trueno que cayó con fuerza muy muy cerca la hizo soltar un grito y correr a su habitación.

–Todo está bien, todo está bien...– se repitió una y otra vez meciéndose en su cama mientras se ponía los auriculares, la música a todo volumen y su capucha cubriendo lo más que podía.

Sin embargo cuando la electricidad falló y todo quedó en penumbras, siendo iluminado únicamente por sucesivos relámpagos, la música ya no ayudaba demasiado.

En esos momentos viendo con horror las sombras de su habitación y las que se colaban a través de su ventana con cada relámpago, se preguntaba si ella sería la única persona capaz de ver brujas, monstruos y demonios intentando atraparla... Podría cerrar sus ojos, pero si lo hacía esos espectros eran capaces de alcanzarla...

En otro momento se llamaría estúpida a si misma, pero en esa situación mantener esas sombras a raya viéndolas aunque le aterraran, le resultaba la opción más razonable.

Una luz llamó su atención, pudo ver con horror como la puerta de su habitación se abría y algo entraba en ella. Tardó varios segundos en regresar a la realidad y comprender que esa figura era su hermano y quitarse los auriculares.

–Lamento haber entrado sin autorización, pero hace varios minutos que estoy llamándote y no respondías– dijo él dando un par de pasos dentro de la habitación iluminándola con la linterna –. ¿Estás bien?

No podía ni quería imaginar qué apariencia deplorable tendría, ella, la líder de la pandilla reducida a una niñita asustada por culpa de una tonta tormenta, un tonto corte de luz, y unas tontas y aterradoras sombras que se la comerían en cualquier momento –S-Si, claro...– se levantó de la cama con una mano frente a su rostro intentando no deslumbrarse por esa luz que se dirigía directamente a su rostro –¿Necesitas algo?

–Pues... Mary y yo estamos en mi habitación, salí a buscar unas velas y a ver si quieres unirte a nosotros. Vamos a charlar sobre animales tiernos... Ya sabes, para ahuyentar los malos pensamientos.

Seto era sin dudas la mejor compañía en esos momentos, ya podía imaginar si Kano estuviera allí, seguramente diría cosas para asustarla aún más y terminaría infartada o llorando a mares –Me parece bien– asintió y siguió a su hermano cuando éste tomó la buena decisión de iluminar el camino en lugar de su rostro.

–¿Dónde está Mary?– preguntó al entrar a la habitación detrás de él.

–En su refugio natural– dijo él con un tono divertido en su voz encendiendo un par de velas.

No comprendió hasta verla emerger desde debajo de la cama –Te tardaste mucho...– sollozó.

–Lo siento Mary, pero traje a Kido, cuanto más personas mejor, ¿no crees?– la pequeña asintió saliendo por completo de su escondite y subiendo a la cama.

–Mary, tú has vivido sola por mucho tiempo– comentó ella sentándose a su lado –. ¿Qué hacías cuando había tormenta?

–Me ocultaba bajo la cama... Los monstruos nunca pudieron encontrarme allí– le susurró como si aquello fuera un secreto.

Un rayo cayó muy cerca haciendo gritar a los tres, se sentía un poco menos tonta al no ser la única aterrada.

–Bu-Bueno, vamos a seguir con el plan original...– propuso Seto sentándose en la cama, dejando a Mary en medio de ambos, quien de inmediato se abrazó a él asintiendo –¿Cuál es su animal preferido?

–¡Conejitos!– exclamó Mary –Porque son peluditos, pequeñitos, esponjosos, dan salititos y... Y... ¡Me gusta como mueven sus naricitas!

–Es verdad Mary, son muy tiernos– asintió Seto –. Si tú fueras un animal creo que serías una conejita bebé– comentó a lo que aún en esa poca iluminación pudo verse como ese par de ojos rosa brillaron.

–¡¿Cuál es tu animal favorito Seto?!– preguntó la chica ya perdiendo el miedo.

–Hay muchos...– comentó él pensativo –Pero si tengo que elegir uno, creo que sería el venado...

–¿El venado?– preguntó ella sorprendida, su hermano había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo, de pequeños hubiera respondido un perrito sin dudas...

–Si, cerca de la casa de Mary hay muchos, a veces me quedaba charlando con ellos, me caen bien– comentó como si estuviera diciendo lo más natural y normal del mundo.

–¡¿Y el tuyo líder?!– preguntó Mary viéndola.

–¡¿Ehh?! ¿E-El mío...?– balbuceó – _Gatitos..._ – pensó – _¡No Kido, eres la líder de una pandilla! ¡No puedes decir algo tan tierno y adorable como un gatito!_ – se reprendió mentalmente, pero ambos chicos la miraban expectantes así que dijo el segundo en su lista –El ajolote...

–¿Ahh...?– preguntaron ambos.

–¡¿Qué...?!– los miró a la defensiva –Nunca charlé con uno, ni siquiera los he visto personalmente pero me parecen... Lindos...

–No conozco ese animal...– murmuró Mary.

–Son unos animales marinos muy simpáticos– comentó Seto –. Se parecen un poco a las salamandras...

–Ohh... ¿A la líder le gustan los peces?– preguntó ella viéndola –A mi no me gusta acariciarlos, porque son húmedos y viscosos...

–No es como si fuera a acariciar a uno de esos...– comentó ella –Sólo me gusta verlos...– en ese momento escucharon la puerta principal –Hablando de bichos húmedos...– murmuró levantándose –El idiota olvidó llevar paraguas– le explicó a ambos chicos y salió de la habitación.

Era una molestia haber olvidado que la sala estaba completamente oscura, agradeció un poco esos relámpagos que iluminaban el lugar por segundos, si no fueran seguidos por esos estúpidos truenos tal vez no los odiaría tanto.

–¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Seto?– lo escuchó preguntar.

–Intentábamos calmar a Mary...– mintió –Ya sabes, la tormenta...

–Bueno, ya no tienes que ir a llorar con Seto, ya llegó quien te protegerá de esa terrible tormenta– comentó risueñamente.

–Prefiero la tormenta...– murmuró sacando una toalla del baño –Siéntate– le señaló el sofá.

Estaba soportando la tormenta bastante bien, de alguna forma su presencia la tranquilizaba. Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados en el sofá, puso la toalla sobre su cabeza y frotó su cabello empapado.

–No te quedes callada– murmuró él –. No me gustan los cortes de luz... Odio no poder verte...

–No digas tonterías...– fue su respuesta, ¿por qué sus mejillas ardían?

–No es una tontería, se siente como cuando te ocultabas en la casa y no podía encontrarte... ¿Recuerdas? Era desesperante...

–¿La lluvia te puso sensible?– le preguntó bastante sorprendida por sus palabras.

–Supongo...– murmuró él abrazándose a ella, logrando con esto dejarla tiesa –Me apresuré en regresar porque no quería dejarte sola durante la tormenta... Pero parece que estabas bien sin mi...

¿Esos eran celos? No, imposible... Sin embargo... –Quítate, estás todo mojado...– murmuró empujándolo –Ve a cambiarte– le ordenó, y extrañamente él obedeció sin rechistar.

Esperó pacientemente a que terminara, y cuando regresó antes de que pudiera sentarse, ella tomó su mano y lo condujo hasta su propia habitación.

–¿Eh...? Kido, ¿Qué...?

–Silencio, una palabra de más y pasarás la noche afuera– le advirtió fríamente.

Era egoísta y embarazoso... Pero su presencia era lo único que podía ayudarla a dormir en una noche como esa... Había sido de esa forma desde que pisaron ese orfanato, y seguiría siéndolo por siempre...

 **Continuará...**

 _Ok, dos cosas que debo admitir, una; Si, lo de incendiar el cereal lo saqué de Los Simpsons, el plagio es la forma más pura de la admiración (mentira). La segunda es que admito que no sabía que título poner y por eso puse este, aunque el capítulo en si no haya tenido mucho que ver... Es un poco difícil pensar el título antes de escribir el capítulo (y después también)._

 _Muchísimas gracias a quienes me dejaron comentarios, ya mismo paso a responder;_

 _M : M de Margarita, ¿verdad? *-*. como admití arriba, sí, lo del cereal era de ahí... Me pareció una escena muy ilustrativa. Y no me creo el verso de la base secreta con una habitación para cada miembro de la pandilla, y algunas extra para los que vienen luego, al menos según mi versión se fueron de la casa de su padre casi sin nada, y no sé en Japón, pero aquí un trabajo de medio tiempo no te da ni para alquilar una pensión. Gracias por escribir, saludos._

 _Ryuunoko: Hola de nuevo, me alegra que la historia y en particular Kido, siga llenando tus expectativas. Mary pronto venderá flores, pero primero tendrá que salir de la casa, al menos una vez... No sé si hacer que consiga trabajo antes o después de conocer a Momo... A mi también me da cosita que Kano tenga esa relación con su padre... Se llevaban tan bien, y el tipo es un pobre desgraciado que lo perdió todo por un deseo... De a poco la relación de Kano y Kido se va transformando, en este capítulo sentí que evolucionó un poco más, y en los siguientes creo que pasará a otros niveles. Muchísimas gracias por el comentario y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Besos._

 _Jeffy Iha: Siempre he pensado que todo sería más fácil si Kano matara a Kenjiro, en esa situación no sería raro que quisiera hacerlo, sin embargo la serpiente así como puede poseer a Konoha, y Hiyori imagino que puede hacerlo con cualquiera así que no sería tan fácil la cosa. Y respecto a lo del "aprovecharla" prefiero dejarlo a libre interpretación, aunque en este capítulo se dio alguna pista pequeña respecto a lo que la serpiente es capaz de hacer... Antes tenía la misma teoría que vos respecto a la parálisis ocasionada por Mary, pero por ahí leí esta versión y me pareció más divertida y tortuosa, sobre todo si tienes que rascarte... _

_Me gustó tu versión de la filosofía de Kano, es muy cierto, la vida es injusta para él, y para responder sus cuestionamientos más profundos; cuando lo paralizan sentado Kido lo cuelga del perchero para tener "perchas" extra. Cuando los demás miembros se unan a la pandilla será muy útil. Yo he quemado repasadores sacando cosas del horno y eso, pero en general mis habilidades culinarias son más del estilo de cortarme con un fideo (uno cocido...). Soy toda una ninja en esas cosas... (una que constantemente intenta suicidarse). Espero que Mary logre mejorar sus skills, no sólo para que no le incendie la cocina a Kido, sino para que al menos el pobre Seto tenga una comida digna cuando se independicen... Aunque tal vez planeen vivir los cuatro juntos eternamente._

 _Kenjiro es un "shippeador" experto, primero con Haruka y Takane, y mirá, los tiene juntos en su laboratorio secreto... Están muertos sí... ¡Pero juntos! Y ahora va por su KidoKano... Y sí, Kano es un poco pervertido, y le encanta ver a Seto balbuceando sonrojado, será muy divertido narrar esa parte... Creo que sí fuiste vos la que me traumó con el mamá pato... Es tu culpa... Gracias por comentar, saludos._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer._

 _Próximo capítulo: Mekakushi Dan -Seto-_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	22. Capítulo 22: Mekakushi dan

**Capítulo 22: Mekakushi Dan.**

–¡¿Cu-Cuerpazo?!– preguntó sorprendido dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

–¡Si, quiero ver el cuerpazo de Seto!– exclamó Mary demasiado emocionada.

Por su mente pasaron un montón de posibilidades, desde las más realistas hasta las más locas, pero todas ellas daban por sentado que la chica no sabía el significado de esa palabra.

–¿Me lo mostrarías?– preguntó ella con ese rostro lleno de dulzura y expectación.

Dio un nuevo paso hacia atrás chocando con la puerta, no tenía a donde escapar. Estaba a punto de pedirle ayuda a Kano quien se retorcía de risa en el sofá cuando Mary dijo esas palabras.

–¡Por favor! Kano ya me mostró el suyo, ahora quiero ver el de Seto...

–¿Qué?– murmuró sombríamente viendo a su hermano quien ya no se veía tan risueño o distendido.

–¡N-No es lo que piensas!– exclamó Kano poniéndose de pie y retrocediendo.

–Explícate...– le ordenó con seriedad caminando lentamente en su dirección, ignorando la mirada confundida de Mary.

–¡Kido, ayuda!– chilló su hermano, cuando Kido salió de la cocina con una bandeja en sus manos –¡Sálvame!– le suplicó escondiéndose tras ella mientras se abrazaba a su cintura.

–¡No te aproveches de que tengo las manos ocupadas! ¡Suéltame!– le gritó –Seto, ¿qué sucede?– preguntó al ver su expresión.

–¿Puedes explicarme _qué_ le mostró Kano a Mary?– preguntó lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

–¿Ehh?– preguntó ella viendo hacia atrás al chico que aún seguía aferrado a su cintura.

–¡Mary le dijo que le mostré mi cuerpazo! ¡Por favor Kido, explícale!

–¿Y por qué no lo hiciste tú?– preguntó ella caminando hacia la mesa lo mejor que podía con Kano actuando como su bola de preso personal –Sabes perfectamente que esto es tu culpa, te advertí que no le metieras ideas raras en la cabeza a Mary– lo regañó antes de mirar a Seto –Kano sólo le mostró su brazo...– le dijo finalmente –Mary quiere ver tus biceps.

–¡Ahh!– exclamó él volviendo a tener su usual sonrisa y mirando a Mary –¿Eso quieres ver?– ella asintió.

Se arremangó un poco más y tensó sus músculos para que ella pudiera observar.

–¡Woaah!– exclamó maravillada –¡Tu cuerpazo es mucho más grande que el de Kano!

–Ahm... Sí, supongo... Mi trabajo consiste en levantar cosas pesadas así que he ganado algo de musculatura– le contó ignorando los gritos de Kido exigiéndole a Kano que la soltara y los de dolor de éste cuando ella comenzó a golpear su cabeza con la bandeja –. Pero, deja de llamarle así, ¿quieres?

–¿Llamarle cómo? ¿Cuerpazo?

Asintió –Sólo son brazos, o biceps...

Comieron tranquilamente, y cuando Mary fue a ducharse, y Kido a terminar de limpiar la cocina, él y Kano se quedaron solos en la sala viéndose.

–Ibas a matarme, ¿verdad?– preguntó su hermano riendo.

–N-No, claro que no– murmuró él –. Pero no me gusta que le enseñes cosas tan raras a Mary, sabes que ella es muy inocente...

–¡Eso es lo que lo hace tan divertido! ¡Debiste ver tu cara cuando te recibió así!– exclamó riendo –¡Es más, puedes verla!– sacó su celular y le mostró una serie de fotos que había tomado.

No pudo más que reír al ver su propia expresión –Debo admitir que me veo muy ridículo de esa forma– asintió –. Pero aún así, por favor Kano, ella algún día saldrá de la casa y no quiero que lo pase mal afuera porque le hemos enseñado cosas ridículas...

–¡Eres un aburrido!– bufó su hermano –Pero está bien, intentaré molestarla un poco menos...

–Gracias...– exhaló aliviado, entonces observó con curiosidad a Kano quien lo miraba seriamente de un momento a otro –¿Qué sucede?

–No debiste dejar salir a Kido anoche...

–Ah... Eso, lo siento Kano, sé que no estuvo bien que te siguiera, intenté detenerla pero cuando salí ya no pude verla...– le explicó –Debió usar su poder, imaginé que tú la verías en algún momento y la acompañarías a casa...

–Pero no la vi– dijo muy serio, algo demasiado raro en él –. Me siguió durante horas y no fui capaz de notarla, no me di cuenta de nada hasta hoy en la mañana...

–Es verdad, me envió un mensaje diciendo que estaba en casa de papá, ¿cómo llegó ahí?– preguntó cayendo en aquel hecho al cual en la mañana no le había prestado atención.

–Pasé por la casa y ella decidió quedarse a dormir allí.

–No sabía que visitaras a papá– comentó sorprendido –. Creo que he sido un mal hijo por sólo enviarle mensajes de texto– se rascó la mejilla apenado.

–¡Nada de eso!– exclamó Kano poniéndose de pie bastante alterado –Sólo lo visité porque pasé cerca, pero ni Tsubomi ni yo vamos a verlo, y tú estás trabajando así que no tienes por qué hacerlo, él lo sabe y lo entiende.

–Kano, ¿tú sigues enfadado con él por no haber cuidado de Tsubomi aquella vez? Cuando sufrió ese colapso– le preguntó creyendo entender el motivo por el cual su hermano intentaba alejarlos tan desesperadamente de su padre.

Vio claramente como él dudaba qué responderle –Entre otras cosas...– asintió finalmente.

–¿Qué otras cosas?– no le gustaba insistir en algo que su hermano claramente no quería revelar, pero sabía que algo más sucedía, algo bastante malo probablemente.

–¡Cosas! ¡¿Qué importa?!– preguntó alegremente –¡La vida es bella para preocuparnos por esas cosas~~!– comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del sofá donde él estaba sentado arrojando pétalos de rosas por doquier.

Pétalos que desaparecían antes de llegar al piso, eran parte de su ilusión al igual que esa sonrisa que mostraba su rostro.

–¡Dile a Kido que salí a dar una vuelta, regresaré en un rato!– le avisó dirigiéndose a la puerta y huyó cobardemente de la conversación.

Exhaló resignado, si usara sus poderes saldría de la duda al instante, pero se había prometido a si mismo no hacerlo y no lo haría.

* * *

Era domingo, y no se sentía bien, seguramente pescó un resfrío por trabajar bajo lluvia, así que con todo el dolor del alma tuvo que abstenerse de salir a buscar trabajo extra en su día libre... Si hubiera sido por él habría salido de todas formas, pero Mary le suplicó que no lo hiciera y Kido... Bueno, Kido lo amenazó amablemente con golpearlo hasta que no le quedaran ganas de hacer estupideces.

Ese día Kano había salido temprano, regresando sobre el mediodía muy emocionado. Estaba a punto de terminar el segundo paquete de pañuelos cuando su hermano proclamó fuerte y alto mientras se abrazaba al perchero, que tenía un nombre perfecto para su pandilla.

–¡Mekakushi dan!– dijo finalmente luego de un largo suspenso.

–¿Meka... Kushi?– preguntó Mary confundida –No entiendo...

–¡No, no meka kushi no!– se acercó a Mary –Mekakushi, ojos vendados...– le explicó cubriendo sus ojos con la mano –¿Lo entiendes?

–¿Lo dices por... Nuestros ojos...?– él asintió –¡Si, ya entendí! ¡Me gusta!– afirmó asintiendo a lo que él asentía también sonriendo.

–¿Qué dicen chicos?– le preguntó a sus hermanos ahora.

–Es horrible...– murmuró Kido alcanzándole un analgésico a Seto.

–¡Vamos líder! ¡Tienes que admitir que es un nombre perfecto!

–No tiene nada de perfecto– Kido se cruzó de brazos.

–De todas formas somos dos contra uno, así que el nombre se queda.

–Aún falta que Seto decida así que no se queda.

–¡Seto estará de acuerdo! ¿Verdad Mary?– ella lo miró confundida pero Kano asintió viéndola fijamente provocando que ella también lo hiciera por mera inercia –¿Lo ves?

Kido rodó los ojos –¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

–¡Seto, hermano, amigo del alma, luz de mi vida!– exclamó Kano sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo –Si esa gripe te lo permite, dile a nuestra líder que es el mejor nombre que puede existir.

–Ehh... Yo... No sé...– murmuró sintiéndose algo presionado –No está mal, pero...

–¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Dijo que no está mal!– lo interrumpió dirigiéndose a Kido nuevamente.

–¡No lo dejaste terminar, idiota! ¡¿Por qué te importa tanto ese estúpido nombre?!– preguntó ella con los brazos en jarra.

Seto prefirió mantener silencio, sus hermanos solían pelear mucho por esas cosas, pero siempre terminaba bien.

–¡Porque yo lo pensé! ¡Me gusta y quiero que la pandilla tenga algo mío!

–¡Todo aquí ha sido porque tú lo pensaste! ¡La base secreta fue tu idea, los números de los miembros, que yo sea la líder! ¡Todo todo lo decidiste tú, estúpido!– tal vez fuera su cerebro que no estaba funcionando bien por la gripe, pero Kido se estaba tomando demasiado mal el asunto del nombre.

–Tal vez si nos tomamos unos días para pensarlo con calma...– sugirió levantándose y poniéndose entre sus hermanos intentando calmarlos, Mary comenzaba a temblar viéndolos desde el rincón –El nombre es algo importante, debemos pensarlo bien.

–Ok– fue la seca respuesta de ambos hermanos, los cuales se fueron en direcciones opuestas, Kido metiéndose en la cocina cerrando la puerta con un golpe y Kano haciendo lo mismo en el baño.

Se sentó suspirando cansado mientras Mary se acercaba a él con otra caja de pañuelos –Seto, creo que no entendí por qué pelearon esta vez...

–Gracias...– le sonrió tomando la caja –Yo tampoco lo entendí... Ambos están muy... Sensibles al parecer...

–Tal vez sean sus números...– sugirió ella.

–¿Sus números?– preguntó confundido –¿A qué te refieres?

–Encontré un libro sobre eso... ¡Ya vengo!– la vio correr hacia su habitación, por fortuna ella regresó segundos después sin haber tropezado con nada –¡Este!– le mostró la portada del libro que decía en letras doradas " _Secretos de la numerología_ ".

–¿Numerología?– preguntó viéndola sorprendido.

–¡Si!– asintió abriendo el libro –Ellos son los número uno y tres, son números impares... Escucha esto– cuando se aseguró de tener su completa atención comenzó a leer –. Los números impares son masculinos, analíticos, racionales, agresivos, independientes y orgullosos. El elemento del número uno es fuego, y el del tres es aire– terminó de leer observándolo –. Yo pienso que sí se corresponde...

Asintió con los ojos muy abiertos –Es muy cierto, sobre todo en eso de independientes y orgullosos... Y creo que es verdad que el elemento de Kido es el fuego...

–¡Y el de Kano es el aire, por eso la líder siempre dice que él tiene la cabeza llena de aire!– aseguró ella muy convencida.

–Jeje, puede ser...– asintió tomando otro pañuelo –¿Y qué dice del número dos y cuatro?

–Dice que...– murmuró volviendo su atención al libro buscando la información –Son números femeninos, protectores, pacientes, sensibles, emotivos, preocupados por los demás, sociables e intuitivos– enumeró –. Seto es agua y yo soy tierra.

–Agua...– murmuró, no era su elemento favorito, pero así como Kido se relacionaba con el fuego, imaginaba que él evidentemente podría relacionarse con el agua –Las cualidades que dice son muy agradables– le sonrió –. Creo que todas se ajustan muy bien a Mary...

–Y yo creo que describen perfectamente a Seto– le sonrió ella cerrando el libro y recostándose en él –¿Cómo te sientes...?

–Bastante bien– le acarició el cabello –, pasar tiempo con Mary es la mejor medicina– la escuchó reír tímidamente –. Me hace muy feliz que hayas accedido a vivir aquí con nosotros, ser capaz de pasar tiempo contigo todos los días es genial.

–¡Seto!– exclamó ella abrazándolo con fuerza, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él –Soy muy feliz por vivir contigo, desde que llegué ni una sola vez me sentí sola.

–Me alegra mucho escuchar eso...– respondió el abrazo y se quedaron así un rato hasta que Kido salió de la cocina con el almuerzo.

–¿Dónde está Kano?– preguntó entregándole al enfermo un tazón enorme con sopa caliente y verduras cocidas para Mary.

–Gracias– le sonrió –. Y ahora que lo dices... Ya se tardó mucho en el baño, ¿no?

–¡Si le pasó algo te juro que lo mato!– la escuchó chillar antes de correr a golpear la puerta del baño –¡Kano, sal de ahí en este instante!

Él y Mary miraron preocupados en esa dirección hasta que escucharon la voz del chico.

–¡No salgo hasta que no aceptes que es un buen nombre!

–¡¿Entonces si no lo acepto vas a quedarte a vivir ahí?!

–¡Si!

–¡Perfecto así no molestas!– exclamó Kido regresando a la cocina.

Los dos chicos en el sofá se miraron con complicidad, sin dudas eso de la numerología había dado en el clavo con las personalidades de sus amigos.

* * *

La temporada de lluvia se extendió bastante ese año, en la tarde habían advertido por la tormenta que se avecinaba, así que él y Mary habían hecho planes para la noche. Ambos en su habitación, leerían libros con fábulas infantiles, y harían flores de papel, para olvidar aquel clima que tanto los asustaba. Sin embargo sus planes fueron pospuestos cuando a los pocos minutos de que cayera el primer rayo, se fue la luz.

–¡S-Seto...!– exclamó Mary cuando la habitación se quedó en penumbras.

–¡Aquí estoy!– siguió su voz en la oscuridad logrando llegar a ella y abrazarla –Tranquila, no pasa nada...– le dijo con suavidad acariciando su espalda.

–Me asusta la tormenta– sollozó mientras se aferraba a él.

–También a mi... Pero iré por velas y haremos algo para distraernos.

–No podemos leer con poca luz, ni hacer las flores...

–Entonces hablaremos...– aseguró aferrándola más fuerte cuando un trueno retumbó en toda la ciudad.

–S-Si...– asintió ella sollozando –De cosas lindas como... Animales o flores...

–Me parece una excelente idea... Ahora Mary quédate aquí mientras voy por las velas...

Le costó convencerla, pero finalmente ella se refugió bajo la cama como lo hacía en su antigua casa durante las tormentas y él salió dirigiéndose a la cocina. No le tomó más de un minuto encontrar una linterna, y alumbrando el lugar con ella no fue difícil encontrar las velas. Pero al regresar a la habitación escuchó música provenir del cuarto de Kido, sonrió con nostalgia.

Ella odiaba la tormenta tanto como él, así que los dos chillaban juntos ante cada rayo, mientras Shuuya intentaba confortarlos diciendo tonterías que los distrajera... Ya en casa de los Tateyama él corría a la habitación de Ayano durante la tormenta, y sabía bien que Tsubomi buscaba a su hermano y ambos pasaban la noche en la habitación de él durmiendo juntos o charlando. Eran tan cercanos en esa época...

Sin embargo Kano había salido más temprano, así que era su responsabilidad cuidar de ella en esos momentos. Golpeó su puerta varias veces, pero sólo se escuchaba la música, debía tener los auriculares puestos y el volumen tan alto que incluso él podía escuchar. Finalmente temiendo por Mary que hacía varios minutos que estaba sola, entró a la habitación iluminándola con la linterna, la encontró como esperaba, hecha una bolita en la cama, con esa expresión de terror.

Logró que ella se les uniera, y durante un rato los tres disfrutaron de una inocente charla acerca de animales tiernos que fue de mucha ayuda, la tormenta no podía asustarlos si estaban juntos y pensando en cosas agradables. Sin embargo en un momento Kido se levantó y salió de la habitación, por lo visto Kano había regresado.

–No escuché la puerta...– comentó él una vez que su hermana salió de la habitación.

–Tampoco yo– comentó Mary –. La líder es muy valiente saliendo a ese pasillo oscuro sola...

–Creo que todo el tiempo estuvo muy pendiente de cuando llegara mi hermano– le contó –. Ellos siempre pasan juntos las noches de tormenta.

–Seto...– lo miró fijamente –No entiendo, ¿ellos se llevan bien o se llevan mal?

Sonrió, la inocencia de Mary era enternecedora –Se llevan muy bien a su manera.

–Pero la líder siempre dice que lo odia... Y él siempre la molesta y hace enojar...

–Kido no siempre dice exactamente lo que piensa, y Kano tiene una forma muy...

Poco común de demostrar cariño– intentó explicarle.

–¿Entonces la líder también es mentirosa?

–Ehh...– no supo qué responder, ¿cómo decirle a esa tierna criatura que la gran mayoría de las personas mienten en algunas cosas? Incluso él... –Entonces Mary, ¿te gustaría tener un conejito como mascota algún día?

–¡Si me encantaría! ¡Y tengamos un venado también!– propuso emocionada.

Rió, en parte por su propuesta y en parte por el alivio de que ella hubiera olvidado el tema anterior –Pero un venado no sería feliz aquí encerrado.

–Tampoco me gustaría tener un conejito encerrado... Pero algún día iremos a vivir al bosque y entonces tendremos muchos animales en libertad.

–¿I-Iremos...?– no pudo evitar sonrojarse –¿N-Nosotros...?– ella asintió –¿Tú y yo...?– volvió a asentir.

Mary era la chica más dulce e inocente del mundo, demasiado para ser consciente de los sentimientos que ese tipo de declaraciones despertaría en un chico.

La quería demasiado, un cariño que aumentaba muy rápidamente con el tiempo que pasaban juntos, tanto que ya podía diferenciarlo completamente del cariño que sentía por sus hermanos... Le asustaba un poco comprender aquello.

¿De dónde había salido ese sentimiento tan fuerte y intenso?

El resto de la noche, olvidándose por completo de la fuerte tormenta, pensó seriamente en aquello... Si llegaba el momento en el que tuviera que darle un nombre a ese sentimiento... Ese nombres sería... ¿Amor?

* * *

La época navideña había llegado y con ella ese aire de felicidad que embriagaba a casi todos. Pero también significaba un aumento considerable en la cantidad de trabajo, sobre todo para Kido quien aprovechó la época para hacer algo de dinero extra vendiendo comida. Él también aprovechó la temporada para conseguir algunos trabajos, pero desde el veinte de diciembre su hermana no salía de la cocina más que para ir al supermercado a comprar ingredientes, Kano hacía los repartos y Mary se ocupaba de la limpieza y por supuesto las decoraciones navideñas.

–¡Crema doble!– la escuchó exclamar en un ataque de nervios –¡¿Compramos crema doble?!

–Si Kido, lo hicimos...– dijo su hermano tranquilamente revisando las bolsas que dejaron en un rincón de la cocina cuando regresaron del supermercado.

–Kido, tranquila...– intentó calmarla, le preocupaba verla tan estresada –Has hecho bastante dinero, nos alcanzará holgadamente hasta mayo al menos, ¿por qué no dejas de aceptar pedidos?– le propuso.

–Claro que no– murmuró ella tomando el paquete de las manos de Kano y continuando con la preparación –Debemos aprovechar esta época al máximo, y si hago suficientes clientes tendré trabajo todo el año– aseguró.

–¿Piensas pasar todo el año así?– preguntó Kano riendo –Seto, ve avisando en el manicomio que reserven una habitación para...– un bowl de metal golpeó su cabeza –¡¿Cómo es que para golpearme siempre tienes tiempo?!

–¡Es verdad, no tengo tiempo!– exclamó ella –¡Fuera de mi cocina!– le ordenó a ambos señalando la puerta.

–Pero...– murmuraron.

–¡LARGO!– les gritó con una cuchilla lo suficientemente convincente en su mano.

–Espero que no piense trabajar en navidad– murmuró preocupado, ya afuera de la cocina, observando las decoraciones que Mary había colgado por doquier.

–No te preocupes...– su hermano le palmeó la espalda –Mañana en la noche la sacaré de esa cocina así tenga que secuestrarla– comentó risueñamente, no parecía estar mintiendo, sobre todo después de que le mostrara las sogas que había conseguido para la ocasión.

El día siguiente fue veinticuatro, él y Mary se pasaron la mañana cantando villancicos navideños y decorando el árbol, el cual Mary había dejado para el final porque quería hacerlo con él. Kano había salido como de costumbre y Kido se encargó de entregar ella misma los pedidos, él intentó ayudarla pero por algún motivo ella se negó rotundamente.

Más tarde ese día comprendió el por qué, cuando un camión descargó en su departamento un par de camas cuchetas.

–¿Tú las compraste?– preguntó Seto sorprendido.

–No es el mejor regalo navideño, pero no podían seguir durmiendo en el suelo o en un sofá– comentó Kido –. Despejaré un poco mi habitación, llevaremos la cama de Mary allí y dejaremos estas en tu cuarto.

Mientras Mary observaba curiosa las camas a mitad de la sala él siguió a su hermana y le dio un abrazo de oso –¿Sabías que eres la mejor hermana del mundo?

–No digas tonterías...– murmuró ella avergonzada dejándose abrazar.

En cuanto llegó Kano y colocaron las camas en sus lugares correspondientes, y los cuatro se reunieron en la sala a pensar un importante detalle...

–¿Dónde dormiremos?– preguntó Seto, viendo a los demás.

–¡Yo me pido la cama de arriba!– exclamó infantilmente Kano.

–Lógicamente deberíamos dormir las chicas en una habitación y los chicos en otra, ese era el plan original– comentó Kido.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo quiero dormir con Seto!– exclamó Mary angustiada.

–¡Eso es, y yo dormiré con Kido!– asintió Kano acercándose más a su hermana quien desde luego lo golpeó.

–¡No digas estupideces idiota!– le gritó cruzándose de brazos –Sería muy incómodo si las habitaciones fueran mixtas, y no quiero dormir con esto– murmuró señalando al chico que se quejaba sentado a su lado.

Miró a Mary con algo de tristeza, era muy agradable dormir con ella, sin embargo Kido tenía razón –Creo que es verdad– asintió finalmente –Sería mas cómodo que las chicas durmieran en una habitación y nosotros en otra...

–¡Pero...!– exclamaron Mary y Kano a la vez, ¿eran cosas suyas o últimamente ambos se llevaban mejor?

–Mary...– interrumpió Kido –Probemos unos días, si te sientes muy incómoda veremos como lo arreglamos...– Mary aún la veía indecisa –¿Te gustaría compartir habitación y armario con alguien como Kano?– preguntó finalmente a lo que ella negó casi sin pensarlo –A mi tampoco...

–Entiendo...– murmuró Mary bajando la mirada derrotada.

–¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué clase de persona creen que soy?!– se quejó su hermano pero ninguna le prestó atención.

–¡Ya que está decidido voy a preparar la cena navideña!– se levantó Kido, y volvió a meterse a la cocina.

–Mary, ¿quieres que te ayude a llevar tu ropa a la habitación de Kido?– preguntó él, a lo que la chica asintió.

Siguió a Mary hasta su habitación, pero se quedó unos segundos viendo a su hermano que seguía en el sofá con cara de molesto –Creo que será divertido volver a compartir habitación– le dijo.

–Como en los viejos tiempos...– él sonrió de lado viéndolo –Pero ya no me despertarás a mitad de la madrugada llorando, ¿verdad?

–Jeje, no, claro que no– negó él con una gran sonrisa –. Y cuando te sientas triste o molesto aún puedes bajar a mi cama a charlar.

–Y tú subir a la mía por supuesto.

No podía quejarse, sería genial volver a compartir habitación con su hermano.

* * *

Después de un modesto pero memorable festejo, en el cual todos usaron gorritos navideños y comieron casi hasta reventar, fueron a la cama, no hubo mucho tiempo para charlas nocturnas, era de madrugada y estaban agotados, así que se durmieron enseguida.

–Seto...– escuchó una voz lejana –Seto... Despierta por favor...– volvió a escucharla sintiendo como alguien lo movía suavemente.

Abrió un ojo y tardó unos segundos en comprender la forma frente a él –¿Kido?– preguntó adormilado –¿Pasó algo?– se incorporó un poco en la cama.

–Nada grave, es sólo que...– se quedó unos instantes pensativa como si buscara la forma de decirlo –Mary tuvo una pesadilla, quiere verte... Por esta noche, puedes dormir en mi cama si lo deseas.

Se sentó por completo viéndola aún algo atontado –Claro, iré de inmediato, pero... ¿Dónde dormirás tú?

–No te preocupes por eso– le sonrió de lado palmeándole la espalda mientras se incorporaba.

–Está bien...– asintió levantándose y corrió al cuarto de Mary, dejando a Kido en su habitación, imaginando que ella dormiría en su cama –Mary, ¿qué sucede?– preguntó suavemente al entrar y verla hecha un mar de lágrimas en su cama.

–S-Soñé... Q-Que todas las decoraciones navideñas se caían...– sollozó abrazándose a él –Yo intentaba volver a colgarlas pero volvían a caer...

–Tranquila Mary, sólo fue un mal sueño, las decoraciones no van a caerse...– la consoló, y luego de un rato acercaron ambas camas y volvieron a dormir con sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

–Entonces... ¿Esta noche dormirás aquí?– le preguntó Kano sentado en la cama de arriba, desde la suya podía ver los pies de su hermano balanceándose –¡Qué milagro!

–Eso parece– asintió aunque él no pudiera verlo –Mary necesita tiempo para adaptarse a los cambios, pero me dijo que hoy intentaría dormir sola.

–No está sola, Kido está con ella...– se sintió un poco culpable cuando su hermano lo corrigió.

–Tienes razón, me expresé mal– admitió.

–¿Cuándo piensas pedirle que sea tu novia?– preguntó de la nada.

–¡¿Qué?!– exclamó, aquella pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa –No sé porqué dices eso, nosotros sólo somos amigos.

–No puedes engañar a un mentiroso~– lo escuchó decir –La quieres... Más que a una simple amiga...

–Si...– admitió luego algunos balbuceos, no era fácil, no hacía mucho tiempo que había sido capaz de admitírselo a sí mismo –Pero dudo que Mary quiera eso, ella está bien de esta forma, y yo también... No necesitamos nada más... Mientras podamos pasar tiempo juntos... Yo soy feliz...– sonrió.

–Qué envidia...– fue un susurro pero él logró escucharlo.

–Tal vez si fueras más sincero con ella...

–No sé de qué hablas...– se hizo el tonto.

Se levantó de su cama para ver a su hermano directo a los ojos –Sólo tienes que hacerle saber como te sientes, entonces ella...– comenzó a decir pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

–¡Ey, ey, ey! ¡¿En qué momento creciste tanto?!– miró a su hermano confundido –¡Date la vuelta!– continuaba viéndolo sin entender –¡Anda hazlo!– hizo lo que le pidió y unos pocos instantes más tarde sintió su peso en la espalda –¡Jajaja, mírenme! ¡Estoy montando en una rana gigante!

–Tonto– murmuró riendo sosteniendo bien sus piernas y paseándolo por la habitación como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Fingiendo no haber notado el abrupto cambio de tema...

La vida mejoraba poco a poco, ellos crecían y maduraban física y emocionalmente. Si en su tiempo como niño, viviendo en aquel galpón de madera, siendo alimentado de mala gana, y sin una sola persona en el mundo que lo quisiera, alguien le hubiera dicho que a pesar de las tragedias que rodearon su vida, seria un adolescente feliz con los mejores hermanos, una amiga muy muy especial y cientos de maravillosas experiencias y recuerdos, probablemente no lo habría creído.

La vida había sido muy buena con él.

 **Continuará.**

 _Hola gente, perdón por la tardanza, pero las vacaciones están a punto de terminar y tuve que preparar algunas cosas para la vuelta al trabajo y los estudios... Por suerte febrero será un mes bastante tranquilo también, así que escribiré bastante._

 _Por cierto, me sorprendió bastante lo exacta que es la numerología respecto al número de los miembros (Al menos del 1 al 4). Juro que no inventé nada._

 _Les quería contar que estoy intentando (repito; intentando) traducir este fic al inglés, es una forma de darle más visibilidad y de aprender un poco, porque en estas vacaciones tomé bastante confianza en la lectura de este idioma pero la escritura sigue siendo una tortura para mi... Si alguien domina bien este idioma y quiere servirme de beta-tester antes de publicar una cosa horrenda e incomprensible, se lo agradecería..._

 _Sin más por el momento paso a responder comentarios;_

 _ Ryuunoko: Hola, bienvenida nuevamente. Me encanta que te haya gustado la depresión de Kido, no la veo como una chica depresiva, o que se deje caer fácilmente en aquello, pero fueron muchos golpes y demasiada soledad. Y Seto, bueno, él conoce a Kano lo suficientemente bien como para ser consciente de que nadie será mejor padre para el primogénito de su hermanita. La verdad odié que Kenjiro dijera aquello, ¡si yo empecé a escribir motivada por la relación de padre e hija tan bonita que ellos se empeñan en conservar a pesar de todo...! Sin embargo quería demostrar que la serpiente va en serio, y es lo suficientemente despiadada para jugar con los sentimientos de todos a su alrededor. _

_Mary venderá las flores antes que Momo aparezca, también comenzará a dar sus primeros pasos fueras y no imaginaba a Seto trabajando en una floristería, pero sí llevando las cajas con sus flores a ésta. Respecto a la situación económica mejorará bastante, pero al menos en este fic, no lo suficiente para que re acondicionen la base y cada quien tenga su habitación y menos para qué tengan lujos... Me gustan tal como están, el conflicto de las habitaciones y los demás miembros durmiendo en el sofá o en el piso cuando decidan quedarse en la base... (Shintaro dormirá en el piso, es un hecho). Respecto a la comida, Kido hará maravillas como ella sola puede, pero no nadarán en dinero... Y lo de las misiones me gusta, pero no sólo para Kido, creo que Kano sacaría tiempo para algunas también, sería divertido que incluso Mary lo intentara con nefastos resultados..._

 _Respecto a la salida de Kido y Kano con los grafiteros es un hecho, me hace mucha ilusión escribirla. Mary es adorable, y me encanta que haga buenas migas con Kano, es tan inocente y él no lo desaprovechará... Oh, claro que no... Me encanta hacer sufrir a Seto con aquello, hablando de eso espero que te haya gustado la escena del "cuerpazo". Y creo que Mary es la compañía perfecta para Kido, ella con su instinto maternal tan desarrollado y Mary con su infantil inocencia necesitando una guía... Una hermosa relación... Muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este capítulo, besos._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Próximo capítulo : Confusos sentimientos -Kano- _

_Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	23. Capítulo 23: Confusos sentimientos

**Capítulo 23: Confusos sentimientos.**

–Diremos que eres mi novia, ¿ok?

–¡¿Por qué haríamos eso?!

–Porque si saben que somos hermanos se meterán contigo…

–Dijiste que eran buenos chicos.

–¡Lo son! Me refiero a que querrán… Ya sabes... Seducirte y esas tonterías…

–¿Qué hay de malo en eso...?

Se detuvo en seco y se quedó viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos –¡¿T-Tú quieres que te seduzcan?!

–¡Claro que no!– chilló Kido sonrojándose –¡Pero tampoco voy a mentir! Somos hermanos, ¿entendido?

–Bien, bien…– asintió resignado, tomando su mano –Continuemos.

Era una linda noche, ni demasiado frío ni demasiado calor, su padre no había molestado para nada, esperaba que no lo hiciera en lo que quedaba de la noche, y en el resto de su vida, pero eso era mucho pedir. Sus amigos le habían avisado que tenían ideas para una nueva obra de arte así que era el momento ideal para cumplir su promesa.

Se sentía muy bien salir con Kido, casi nunca lo hacían, al supermercado a lo sumo, odiaba verla encerrada todo el día ocupada en los quehaceres de la casa. Y si a eso le sumaba que iba a mostrarle su mejor creación, de la cual se sentía especialmente orgulloso, y gracias a su temor a la oscuridad, que la hacía ver tan tierna, le permitía tomar su mano mientras caminaban… No había duda… Esa era una noche perfecta en todo sentido.

–¿Van otras chicas?– preguntó Kido mientras retomaban el camino.

–Muy rara vez…– respondió intentando recordar –Creo que he visto a un par, pero terminan aburriéndose así que no regresan.

Ella solamente asintió, y él no podía dejar de sonreír. Al llegar al sitio indicado sus amigos ya estaban allí, tres chicos más o menos de su edad con bolsos bastante cargados usando capuchas al igual que ellos.

–¡Pero miren quién llegó!– comentó uno de los chicos llamando la atención de los otros dos.

–¡Hey Kano, te tardaste!– le reclamó otro acercándose a ellos, tuvo que soltar la mano de Kido para saludarlo como era debido, es decir con una coreografía bastante bien practicada que repitió con los otros dos.

–¿Y quién es ese tipo?– preguntó el tercero luego de saludarlo señalando a su hermana.

Pudo escuchar claramente como ella gruñó, siempre se le hizo divertido el hecho de que intentara parecer un hombre por todos los medios y al mismo tiempo se molestara tanto cuando la confundían con uno.

–¡No seas tonto!– golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su amigo, un golpe suave, más ilustrativo que otra cosa –Es una chica.

–¿Una chica?– preguntó uno de ellos acercándose a Kido y caminando a su alrededor… Tal vez demasiado cerca para su gusto –¡Oi, es cierto! ¡Mira la carita de ángel que tiene!– no pudo contener la risa cuando ella lo miró de esa forma tan característica y el chico retrocedió de inmediato balbuceando algo como; " _Ángel de la muerte_ ".

–Entonces preséntanos a tu amiga– le palmeó la espalda uno de ellos mientras los otros dos susurraban algo viéndola.

–Ven Kido– la llamó –. No sólo es mi mejor amiga, ella es mi…

–¡Soy su novia!– lo interrumpió tomando su brazo.

Casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, la miró completamente sorprendido sin entender qué la había hecho cambiar de opinión… Pero en vista de que ella había decidido ser su novia por una noche, sólo podía aprovechar que la noche mejoraba a cada instante.

–¡Exacto! Mi dulce y tierna Kido…– asintió abrazándola por la cintura y frotando su cabeza contra el brazo de ella como si fuera un gatito.

–Tampoco te pases…– le susurró, tiesa por el contacto.

–Oh vamos… Déjame ser feliz esta noche…– susurró también, soltándola antes que lo golpeara frente a sus amigos.

Luego de que los chicos saludaran apropiadamente a Kido y comentaran lo bien escondida que Kano se tenía a su novia, comenzaron los preparativos. Caminaron los cinco hasta un muro cercano, era el perfecto lienzo para la pintada de esa noche. Mientras sus amigos sacaban la pintura, brochas y demás herramientas, él tomó un spray y una mascarilla.

–¡Ya venimos chicos!– le avisó a sus amigos tomando la mano de su hermana.

–¡No se queden haciendo bebés por ahí!– les advirtieron antes de dejarlos ir… Era muy gracioso ver la expresión en el rostro de Tsubomi,

–¿A dónde vamos?– preguntó ella nerviosa.

–¡A hacer bebés, ¿a dónde más?!– ok, ese codazo en las costillas lo tenía bien merecido, pero no pudo evitar bromear con aquello –Te dije que te mostraría mi mejor obra, ¿no?– la vio asentir con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que clamaba cualquier dolor –¿Qué te parecieron los chicos?

–Pues… Normales… Me recuerdan un poco a algunos de nuestros compañeros de secundaria.

–¿Extrañas la escuela?– preguntó dejándose llevar por la paz que flotaba en el aire esa noche –Los amigos, charlar con otros chicos, ya sabes, eso a lo que llaman socializar.

–Te recuerdo que no tenía amigos– murmuró con sequedad –, pero extraño un poco las clases, ver personas, cambiar de ambiente…– se encogió de hombros –¿Tú la extrañas?– preguntó viéndolo con atención.

–Si, un poco…– asintió con nostalgia –¡Ya llegamos!– exclamó conduciéndola dentro de un callejón el cual por suerte era bastante amplio y estaba muy bien iluminado –¡Tarán~~!– canturreó señalando el enorme graffiti.

–¡¿Tú hiciste eso?!– exclamó ella dando un par de pasos hacia delante mientras se quitaba la capucha.

–Así es~~– asintió orgulloso –¿Te gusta?

–Es… Increíble…– murmuró sin despegar la vista del dibujo sobre el muro.

–¡También lo diseñé! Pasé días pensando en él… Es mi obra maestra…

–Yobanashi Deceive…– la escuchó leer –¿Cuento de una noche de engaño?– lo miró –Es bueno… Es muy bueno…– volvió a mirar el muro.

–Lo sé– asintió con su pecho a punto de explotarle de felicidad, su ego había aumentado varios puntos esa noche –. Toma…– le entregó el spray –Me gustaría que dejaras tu marca también.

–¡¿Q-Qué, yo?!– preguntó alarmada con el aerosol púrpura en sus manos –¿Quieres que escriba algo ahí?– él asintió sonriendo –¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡No voy a arruinar algo tan bueno y de lo que sientes tanto orgullo!

–No lo arruinarás…– negó sin dejar de sonreír –Por favor… Si hubiera algo de Tsubomi allí, eso lo haría mucho más especial.

–¡No puedo hacer esa locura! ¡Y ya te he dicho que no me llames Tsubomi!

–Por favor…– le suplicó –No tiene que ser nada muy grande, puedes solamente dibujar algo en un borde, ¡donde quieras!– intentó convencerla.

–P-Pero… ¿Qué dibujo?– preguntó insegura.

–Lo que prefieras…– él se encogió de hombros sabiendo que ya la había convencido.

Ella se quedó pensativa durante casi un minuto –Creo que lo sé…– lo miró –¿Estás seguro de esto?– él asintió –Nunca usé un aerosol… ¿Qué pasa si explota, o hago una enorme y horrible mancha que lo arruine todo?

–Ven…– la llevó hasta otra pared –Pruébalo aquí hasta que te acostumbres– ella asintió poniendo el aerosol en alto para usarlo –Un momento…– la detuvo y le colocó la mascarilla.

–¿Esto es necesario?– preguntó ella.

–Claro que si, no quiero que respires algo tan tóxico– asintió –. Ahora sí, inténtalo.

Ella probó hacer algunas rayas en la pared y cuando se sintió segura dibujó un gatito bastante lindo en una de las esquinas del graffiti, una vez que terminó se alejó unos pasos.

–¡Gracias!– exclamó él sacando su celular y tomándole miles de fotos desde todos los ángulos –Sabía que Tsubomi dibujaría un gatito, un gatito casi tan tierno como ella.

–No digas ese tipo de cosas, y ya deja de llamarme así– murmuró Kido, quitándose la mascarilla –. ¡Y deja de fingir que te gusta! ¡Quedó mucho peor con esa cosa que dibujé!– se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda.

–No es así y lo sabes~~– regresó con ella extendiéndole su mano –¿Volvemos con los demás? Aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

Ella exhaló y tomó su mano, ambos caminaron de vuelta en silencio, él seguía sin poder creer la buena suerte que estaba teniendo, y ella simplemente no tenía nada que decir. El resto de la noche lo pasaron diseñando el nuevo graffiti en un cuaderno para después comenzar a recrearlo en la pared valiéndose de aerosoles, brochas y pinceles. Habían pasado unas dos horas, cuando se alejó un poco de la nueva obra maestra que estaban creando, la observó contento por su trabajo, aún faltaban algunos detalles, pero le daría unos minutos a la pintura para que secara.

Buscó a Kido con la mirada, se había concentrado en el trabajo lo suficiente para haberle perdido el rastro hacía un tiempo. La encontró sentada en el piso recostada a una pared, completamente dormida. Sonrió enternecido, y luego de limpiarse lo mejor que pudo las manos y quitarse la mascarilla, se acercó sin hacer ruido y se arrodilló frente a ella.

No pudo evitar abrazarla –Muchas gracias por venir… Hiciste de esta una noche muy especial…– le susurró al oído aún sabiendo que ella no lo escuchaba –Tsubomi se ve demasiado linda mientras duerme…– murmuró estrechando un poco más el abrazo unos segundos antes de soltarla y regresar con los otros.

–Uhh... Pero miren qué romántico~~– sus amigos comenzaron molestarlo.

–No puedo evitarlo, mi novia es la chica más linda del mundo– dijo con orgullo tomando una boquilla fina para comenzar a trabajar en los últimos detalles.

No le importó si sus amigos se miraban entre ellos y lo trataban como si estuviera loco por decir eso de alguien como ella… Excepto por la parte de " _mi novia_ ", nada de lo que dijo esa noche fue mentira, casi había olvidado lo genial que se sentía poder ser sincero.

* * *

Pero sólo duró una noche, el día siguiente los encargos de su padre regresaron y con ellos esa nefasta rutina de decir mentira tras mentira. Le mentía al monstruo que controlaba a su padre, le mentía a sus hermanos, le mentía a Mary, le mentía a los mafiosos con los cuales mantenía el contacto por culpa de los encargos de aquel monstruo, le mentía a sus amigos... Le mentía a todos...

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad excepto por una cosa...

Después de esa noche ya no fue capaz de seguir mintiéndose a si mismo...

Era frustrante, absolutamente frustrante, ver como la vida pasaba y aquella noche se convertía sólo en un recuerdo, una vivencia pasada que con el tiempo ya no sabría si había sido tan buena, o él había acabado idealizándola.

Quería repetirlo, y para su sorpresa, a pesar de que ella se aburrió hasta quedarse dormida, le dijo que lo había pasado bien y aceptó regresar con él alguna noche, pero el tiempo pasaba y esa noche, por diversos motivos, nunca llegaba.

Aquel día en que llegó a la casa con una nueva idea para la pandilla... Un nombre, todas las pandillas tenían uno excepto ellos... Ese día se dio cuenta de que ya ni su máscara podía ocultar como se sentía. Después de discutir con su hermana terminó encerrado en el baño haciendo un berrinche digno de un niño de cuatro años. Sólo era un nombre, ¿por qué era tan importante para él? No lo entendía, no se entendía a si mismo...

Lo único que sabía era que sus nervios habían colapsado, había tomado consciencia de lo mucho que le dolía y desesperaba perderse a si mismo, perder esos buenos momentos al lado de sus hermanos. Era mejor que ver a ese monstruo haciéndoles daño, por eso seguía con aquella farsa, pero aquello no lo hacía más fácil.

Retomó sus caminatas nocturnas, aquellas que realizaba cuando aún vivían en la casa de su padre, desde entonces comenzó a salir noche tras noche, sin importar si su padre lo había citado o no, sin importar si se encontraría con sus amigos, sin importar la ocasión o el clima... Necesitaba caminar, necesitaba pensar... Necesitaba hablar con alguien...

Y ese alguien era su heroína...

Varias noches se encontró a si mismo saltando el muro del cementerio para quedarse un rato frente a su lápida contándole sus penurias, sus miedos, sus más oscuros secretos... Sólo en ese lugar se permitía deshacer por completo su máscara y ser él mismo... Su hermana no lo juzgaría... O tal vez sí... Pero él nunca lo sabría...

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?– sollozó una vez más, siempre le hacía la misma pregunta antes de marcharse, y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta... Ninguna –Si aún estuvieras aquí todo sería más fácil... Los cuatro podríamos mantener a raya a ese maldito monstruo y salvar a papá... Tú habrías sabido como... Tú nos habrías llevado por un buen camino...– su llanto se intensificaba a medida que dejaba salir las palabras –Yo solo no puedo con todo esto... No soy tan fuerte... No puedo sacarlos adelante... Ellos son los mejores hermanos que podría tener... Pero todos te necesitamos... Sin ti, todo es tan difícil...

Palabras más, palabras menos, siempre terminaba yéndose después de un largo monólogo acerca de cuanto la extrañaban, y lo feliz que sería todo si ella siguiera allí... Días más tarde regresaba mostrando una triste sonrisa a contarle los acontecimientos del día a día y repetir la historia...

Era un estúpido ritual que no lo llevaba a ningún lado, pero era lo único que tenía... Lo único a lo cual aferrarse en esos momentos.

Su frágil estabilidad emocional volvió a romperse aquella noche de tormenta... Estaba en el cementerio cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer y recibió un mensaje de Kido, estaba preocupada, pero él no podía volver, no en ese estado... Necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba una de sus usuales charlas con su hermana mayor, así que le mintió descaradamente... Ya ni sentía culpa por hacerlo, la mentira era gran parte de lo que él era... La más grande.

Pero cuando los rayos comenzaron a caer despiadadamente, supo que debía estar a su lado. Siempre había sido así, ella lo necesitaba... Él y sólo él era la persona a la que ella buscaba en esos momentos, adoraba esa parte suya... Le hacía sentir único y especial... Y ser especial para Tsubomi se sentía mucho mejor que ser especial para cualquier otra persona... De alguna forma, con ella todo era diferente... Cada detalle, cada actitud buena o mala se potenciaba muchísimo, no era capaz de entenderlo bien, pero así era...

Le tomó alrededor de cuarenta largos minutos llegar a la casa, el cementerio estaba lejos y la tormenta no ayudaba... Pero finalmente llegó y notó con alivio y molestia que ella no estaba hecha un ovillo en el sofá esperándolo. Había buscado refugio con su otro hermano, eso era bueno... Él sabía que era lo mejor en esa situación... Sin embargo de alguna forma le molestaba y dolía...

Intentó bromear con aquello, intentó callarlo y confortarse con su cercanía, pero finalmente esa verdad tan grande como incomprensible para él, salió de su boca... –Me apresuré en regresar porque no quería dejarte sola durante la tormenta... Pero parece que estabas bien sin mi...

Se sintió tan repugnante al escucharse decir eso... Era como si deseara que ella no fuera feliz si él no estaba... ¡¿Cómo podía sentir algo tan estúpido?!

–Quítate, estás todo mojado...– ella lo empujó separando el extraño abrazo que él le había dado minutos antes, no la culpaba, debía verlo como un idiota egoísta –Ve a cambiarte– ordenó, y él cumplió, no tenía nada más que decir, sólo estupideces podían salir de su boca en esos momentos.

Se cambió en el baño sin prisa, sabía que al salir ella habría regresado a la habitación de Seto... Tal vez fuera la tormenta, tal vez fuera la oscuridad a la que estaba acostumbrado pero aún así odiaba... Tal vez fuera que acababa de decirle algo completamente egoísta y estúpido a su hermana mientras ella secaba su cabello de esa forma tan tierna... Lo único cierto era que se sentía profundamente deprimido, sólo quería caer en ese sofá y dormirse de una vez.

Sin embargo al salir ella seguía allí, estaba esperándolo... Y no sólo eso... Apenas se acercó al sofá, Tsubomi tomó su mano y lo condujo hacia su habitación.

–¿Eh...? Kido, ¿Qué...?– no fue capaz de verbalizar algo más coherente que aquello.

–Silencio, una palabra de más y pasarás la noche afuera– esa frase que ella pensó como una advertencia le sirvió para volver a la realidad y entender sus acciones.

Pasarían la noche juntos, como en cada tormenta... Aquello no había cambiado... Sintió deseos de llorar.

Y lo hizo... En silencio, viendo la espalda de su hermana frente a él... A pesar de estar acostados en la misma cama no se tocaban, no importaba... No era necesario.

–¿Qué pasa contigo?– le preguntó ella luego de largo rato en silencio, tanto que pensaba que ya se había dormido.

–No lo sé...– murmuró, atreviéndose a tomar un mechón de su cabello y jugar con él entre sus dedos –Si fuera una chica podría decir que estoy con el mes...– intentó bromear.

–No sé que haya afuera que nosotros no podemos darte aquí...– permaneció en silencio escuchándola, afuera había maldad, dolor y una tumba, un frío y vacío trozo de mármol que se había empeñado en creer que representaba a su hermana muerta... –Pero sea lo que sea no creo que esté ayudándote...– sintió algo en su pierna, era la mano de ella que buscaba la suya.

Soltó el mechón de cabello y la tomó, era cálida le traía bonitos recuerdos... Recuerdos de su infancia juntos... De esa época en la cual sus constantes mentiras le hacían sentir un ser monstruoso, sentimiento que sólo se iba cuando mantenían ese íntimo contacto...

Se sintió un niño asustado de nuevo, y las lágrimas volvieron a caer, no entendía por qué de pronto ya no era capaz de contenerlas, por qué su máscara no le ayudaba en nada en esos momentos.

Debió escucharlo sollozar, porque se giró de inmediato, en esa oscuridad ninguno de los dos podía verse, sin embargo no necesitó de aquello cuando ella lo atrajo más cerca...

Muy cerca, hasta poder abrazarlo...

Desde la muerte de Ayano no había vuelto a llorar frente a alguien... Ella permaneció inmóvil y en silencio permitiéndole desahogarse, agradeció profundamente que no hubiera preguntas, que no le pidiera motivos que no era capaz de darle... Agradeció que simplemente se quedara allí para él, con sus manos entrelazadas y sus cuerpos tan cerca que podían escuchar sus latidos.

–Sabes que siempre que nos busques estaremos, ¿verdad?– le preguntó cuando él al fin logró calmarse.

–Si...– susurró sintiendo como el sueño comenzaba a ganarle.

–Bien, descansa...– esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Le tomó varias semanas poner en orden sus sentimientos, pero de a poco volvió a ser el mismo de antes, tanto que en navidad le regaló un manga yaoi a Mary, un frasco con comida para ranas, es decir; moscas, para su hermano, y una minifalda muy reveladora para Kido como no podía ser de otra forma... Lo pasó genial viendo como Seto intentaba explicarle a Mary el por qué ese par de chicos estaban desnudos en una cama, y como Kido intentaba ahorcarlo con las guirnaldas cuando él le insistía en que usara ese regalo que con tanto cariño eligió para ella.

Fue una buena navidad, y el detalle de haber dormido en una cama después de tanto tiempo, ayudó bastante...

Nadie lo sabría nunca, pero agradeció internamente no haber tenido que compartir habitación con su hermana... Si tuviera que verla dormida cada noche en su cama, no habría podido controlarse...

¿Controlarse de hacer qué...?

De besarla por supuesto...

Poner en orden sus sentimientos le hizo ver que su hermana no era sólo eso para él... Que lo que sentía por ella iba mucho más allá de cualquier tipo de sentimiento fraternal.

Recién en aquel momento tuvo la madurez suficiente para reconocerlo...

Amó a Tsubomi, amaba a Kido... Y la seguiría amando sin importar cuanto cambiara su actitud o apariencia.

Amor que por supuesto nunca llegaría a ser otra cosa que uno más de todos los sentimientos que ocultaba, el más importante de ellos... Pero no condenaría a la persona que más amaba en el mundo a estar con alguien como él... Ni de broma, ella merecía a alguien mejor.

Una noche, al igual que cada noche desde navidad, despertó cuando Kido entró a la habitación y llamó a Seto, ella conservaba esa presencia casi imperceptible que en su momento había hecho que le llamaran fantasma, sin embargo la rana gigante era bastante ruidosa al levantarse, así que siempre terminaba viendo desde su cama, como él salía dejándola suspirando cansadamente antes de irse ella también.

Esa noche bajó de su cama y la siguió.

–No puedes seguir así– le dijo al llegar a la sala y verla sentada en el sofá.

–Ve a dormir, es tarde...– murmuró abrazándose a si misma, era una noche bastante fría.

–Tienes que hablar con Mary, no puede seguir sacándote de tu propia habitación sólo para poder dormir con Seto– le dijo seriamente, había aprendido a querer bastante a la albina, pero aquello comenzaba a molestarle.

–No me saca de mi habitación...– negó –Dormir conmigo es como si durmiera sola...– exhaló desviando la mirada –Eso dice, y sé que no miente... No he dejado de ser un fantasma después de todo– rió resignada.

–Sabes que eso no es verdad– murmuró sentándose a su lado –. Mary se está comportando como una niña caprichosa, y Seto siempre le da gusto... Tú no tienes nada que ver en este asunto– odiaba ver como Kido volvía a sentir aquello que tanto la torturó años atrás –Pero ahora olvídate de eso, ¿por qué no vienes a dormir a la cama de Seto? Prometo no violarte ni nada parecido.

Lo miró rodando los ojos –El problema no es ese, idiota... El problema es que si comienzo a usar la cama de Seto entonces tarde o temprano lo naturalizaremos tanto que esa se convertirá en mi habitación definitivamente.

–Y... ¿Eso sería tan malo?– preguntó tentativamente –Nunca he hurgado entre tus cosas, ni he intentado verte mientras te cambias, ni en el orfanato, ni en casa de los Tateyama, ni aquí... Dormir en la misma habitación no cambiará nada de eso.

–Eso ya lo sé, sólo fue una excusa para convencer a Mary– le explicó ella gestualizando con las manos –. Es sólo que... No quiero sobrinos siendo tan joven...– murmuró sonrojándose.

–Tú no crees que ellos harían algo así, ¿verdad?– preguntó divertido por las locas ideas que pasaban por la cabeza de su "inocente" hermanita.

–Con el suficiente tiempo solos...– no terminó la frase –Seto es el más pequeño de nosotros, y Mary a pesar de su edad no tiene más de doce o trece años en cuanto a mentalidad... Me parece muy bonita su relación y sé que serán muy felices juntos en un futuro, pero hay un momento para todo...

–Cuando dices esas cosas pareces mamá Ayaka– comentó divertido –. Tranquila, hablaré con Seto sobre esto, lo prometo– se levantó –. Pero por esta noche, por favor... Usa su cama... O la mía si quieres, ¡dormir en las alturas es genial!

–La última vez que intenté subir a tu cama terminé con un chichón– comentó un poco más animada.

–¡Sólo teníamos siete años! Y eras bastante torpe– se rió con ganas cuando ella lo miró ofendida –. ¡Vamos!– tiró de su brazo –Si llegas a caer estaré abajo para sostenerte.

–El suelo debe ser más blando que tu cuerpo huesudo– murmuró ella dejándose guiar.

–¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¿No has visto mi cuerpazo?

–¡Por favor, no empieces con eso de nuevo!

* * *

 _"Asegúrate de que el siguiente quince de agosto tu hermana encuentre a la que atrae las miradas. Esa es tu misión"._

Aquel mensaje que llegó a principios de agosto a su celular, ese cuyo remitente no podía ser otro que aquel monstruo, le heló la sangre...

En ese momento supo que la relativa paz de la que disfrutaron hasta el momento estaba a punto de terminar... Ese monstruo había preparado todo durante dos largos años esperando aquel día...

Aún no tenía claros los detalles sólo que aquello no podía significar nada bueno...

 **Continuará.**

 _Holas holas... Este capítulo salió muy rápido... Y pido disculpas porque fue un KanoKido, fluffy y toda la cosa en su totalidad... No era la intensión pero este chico necesitaba poner las cartas sobre la mesa... Y yo necesitaba escribir esto... Lo siento, espero la lluvia de insultos._

 _No supe si traducir Yobanashi Deceive como "Cuento de una noche de engaño" o "Cuento nocturno del engaño". Por más que lo busqué no me quedó clara la traducción, si me ayudan con eso lo corrijo._

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios me hicieron muy muy feliz, y ya mismo paso a responderlos;_

 _Ryuunoko : Seto es el chico perfecto casi para cualquiera creo, ¿cómo no serlo? Dulce, tranquilo, trabajador, buen chico... ¿Qué no tiene? (Dinero). Con lo del cuerpazo fue tal cual, Kano se busca que lo golpeen, algún día logrará que Seto lo haga y entonces si amigos... Será el fin del mundo tal como lo conocemos... Como dije antes también me sorprendió la precisión en lo de los números... Las cosas de las que uno se entera... Según mi punto de vista Kido es una muy buena cocinera, no una gran chef, ya que a su edad y con su experiencia dudo que lo fuera, pero lo será en un futuro si decide seguir por ese camino, lo que sí creo es que para el grupo en el que está, en comparación con el resto su comida se destaca como la luz del sol por sobre la que da un fósforo apagado. Y sí, creo que el negocio de la comida le será redituable, y lo de las camas me estaba molestando desde hacía tiempo, Kido no perdería la oportunidad de cuidar de sus hermanos, y en esa navidad encontró el como hacerlo. A mi también me dio nostalgia respecto al pasado, casi quiero volver atrás cuando la vida era más sencilla y seguir narrando como se defendían mutuamente de los niños malos y como siempre estaban juntos apoyándose. Respecto a los sentimientos de Kano como se vio aquí, para el momento de esa charla con Seto, ya los tenía claros... Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles... Espero que hayas disfrutado de la escena con los graffiteros, aunque no haya explotado la versión fantasmagórica de Kido, besos._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido : Espero que te sientas bien servida, ya que Kano acaba de aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Kido (fanfarrias por favor). Y me encanta que te guste la pareja de Seto y Mary, la verdad son una ternura juntos. Muchas gracias por el comentario, besos. _

_Margarita : Creo que los tres pensarán que los nuevos están locos... Y los nuevos pensarán que ellos lo están... Será una locura, lo sé... Y le temo... Muchos personajes, muchas personalidades, y un arco de historia original, no sé que va a salir de ahí... Espero que no sea del todo malo. ¿Tenían balcón? Uff... habrá que entrar a tirar paredes... Ya veremos como se arreglan... Espero que Momo colabore con esos millones que debe tener en su cuenta bancaria... Y agradecería muchísimo si me ayudaras, en cuanto puedas pasame algún medio de contacto, yo llevo apenas medio capítulo traducido y me llevó casi todo el día (3 páginas). Espero tenerlo para la semana que viene, lo único que te pediría sería que lo leyeras a ver si se entiende, me ayuda mucho que ya sepas de qué va la historia porque tal vez me puedas aconsejar como decir ciertas frases y eso. Muchísimas gracias por ofrecerte. Y por supuesto muchísimas gracias por el comentario. Besos._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Próximo capítulo: La pandilla se agranda -Kido-_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	24. Capítulo 24: La pandilla se agranda

_**Advertencia:** En este capítulo comienza una línea temporal alternativa, por lo que las cosas se darán bastante diferentes a como se han visto en el canon, aunque algunos acontecimientos se mantendrán probablemente no sean exactamente iguales. _

**Capítulo 24: La pandilla se agranda.**

Guardó con cuidado los obsequios que había recibido esa noche... El libro de cocina de Seto, el collar de flores de papel de Mary... Y esa estúpida pero no tan fea minifalda, que a simple vista se notaba que era del talle exacto... Al parecer no importaba cuantas capas de ropa llevara encima, a ese idiota no se le pasaba ningún detalle.

Observó a Mary en su cama, quien miraba maravillada el álbum de fotos que Seto le había regalado, repleto de imágenes de ellos juntos. En su mesa de luz descansaba el manga _yaoi_ que Kano le había dado como una broma pero terminó amando, y el diario íntimo que ella misma le regaló.

–Ya es muy tarde Mary, vamos a dormir– sugirió sabiendo que la chica tendría problemas en dormir esa noche por el cambio de habitación, y en especial de compañía –. Mañana es navidad así que Seto estará todo el día en la casa... Pueden mirar el álbum juntos– le recordó, a ver si así, la chica accedía a cerrar el álbum que había mirado unas treinta veces ya, y apagar la luz.

–¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría mirar el álbum otra vez con Seto mañana!– asintió dejándolo en su mesa de luz y apagando la lámpara de noche.

Kido se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, dormiría sí, pero se mantendría alerta ante cualquier sonido de Mary.

–Líder, ¿sigues ahí?– la escuchó preguntar cuando no había pasado ni un minuto.

–Si, aquí estoy Mary... ¿Pasa algo?– preguntó abriendo los ojos.

–Ahh... No, nada... Buenas noches...

Tenía bastante sueño así que no se preocupó por encontrarle sentido, horas más tarde despertó con los gritos de la albina.

–¡Seto! ¡Seto, ¿dónde estás?!– sollozaba aterrada.

Se levantó de un salto y corrió los dos pasos que la separaban de la cama de Mary –¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?– le preguntó acariciando su espalda en un intento por que dejara de llorar.

Ella la miró con una expresión de terror –P-Por favor... Quiero ver a Seto...– le suplicó.

–Pero... Él debe estar dormido... ¿No prefieres decirme qué te sucede...?– la chica negó y volvió a pedir lastimeramente por él. No le insistió más, exhaló resignada y se levantó –Está bien, iré por él...– asintió saliendo de la habitación y encendiendo la luz al pasar.

Efectivamente lo llamó, e incluso le permitió que por esa noche usara su cama... Mary no volvería a dormir si él no estaba. El amanecer la encontró sentada en el sofá escuchando la radio en su celular. Sólo sería una noche, y aunque se sintiera agotada después de tanto trabajar, no se le hacía tan grave.

Al menos eso pensó, pero pasada una semana la situación se repetía noche tras noche... A veces era por pesadillas y a veces de plano Mary se negaba a dormir si Seto no estaba a su lado. Una noche, ya resignada a usar el sofá nuevamente, fue hasta su habitación a buscar una manta extra, el frío en esa sala estaba calándole los huesos... Pero antes de entrar pudo escuchar la voz de Seto...

–Mary... No podemos seguir así cada noche... Kido necesita dormir en su habitación, me siento mal por ella– su hermano era siempre tan considerado, adoraba esa parte de él... Todas en realidad, ya que no le encontraba ningún punto negativo al chico.

–No quiero volver a dormir sola...– la escuchó sollozar, se sentía mal por estar espiándolos, pero no podía evitarlo, por esa única vez permitiría que la curiosidad le ganara.

–No estás sola, estás durmiendo con mi hermana... Ella te protegerá de los monstruos y fantasmas...

–Ella es un fantasma...– ¿así pensaba Mary de ella entonces...? ¿Por eso no quería compartir habitación?

–¿Pero qué dices Mary? Kido no es ningún fantasma, es una chica igual que tú...

–E-Ella no hace ningún ruido mientras duerme...– comenzó a decir la albina, desde donde estaba podía escucharse como su voz temblaba, Mary le temía –Es como si... Como si no respirara... Parece muerta... Y cuando despierta... Sus pasos no hacen ruido, y apenas puedo saber donde está...– lo siguiente que escuchó fue un sollozo, y la voz de Seto confortándola.

Estaba a punto de alejarse de la puerta, al diablo el frío, al diablo con todo... Malditos ojos que la hacían ser un maldito fantasma... Pero antes de poder dar un paso recibió el golpe de gracia en las palabras de su hermano –Entiendo, de pequeño también sentía miedo de ella por las noches, por fortuna siempre estaban Kano o Ayano cerca...

Y ella toda la vida creyendo que el mentiroso era Shuuya, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y gritarle a Seto, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que ocultarlo todo ese tiempo? Pero un rayo de lucidez la detuvo... Él no tenía la culpa... Mary tampoco, y decírselo de frente no arreglaría las cosas, ya que ella era tan inútil que en tanto tiempo no había sido capaz de controlar por completo sus propios poderes...

Su maldición...

Esa noche tampoco durmió, pero al menos al día siguiente todos disfrutaron de un desayuno de reyes, prepararlo le ayudó a calmar sus nervios y resignarse a aquella verdad tan grande que se había empeñado en dejar en el pasado... Ella continuaba desapareciendo... Día a día, minuto a minuto... Ahora parecía muerta mientras dormía... En un tiempo lo parecería al estar despierta... Y luego... Ya nadie recordaría que estaba allí... Ni siquiera ella.

* * *

Agosto llegó nuevamente... Odiaba ese mes, se había llevado todo lo que amaba, y ese año en particular, cuando aún faltaba para el quince, ya amenazaba con llevarse lo poco que le quedaba...

" _Ya es muy tarde, regresa_ – Enviado 3 de agosto a las 3:00"

" _Espero que vengas en camino_ – Enviado 3 de agosto a las 3:47"

" _Dónde estás? Responde los malditos mensajes!_ – Enviado 3 de agosto a las 4:25"

" _Espero por tu bien que regreses en los siguientes diez minutos y tengas una muy buena excusa_ – Enviado 3 de agosto a las 6:03"

" _Kano, por dios dónde estás? Te he llamado muchas veces, tu celular no está apagado, a Seto va a darle un infarto si no te comunicas!_ – Enviado 3 de agosto a las 8:19"

" _Sé que no puedes vivir sin mi, pero no llamen a la policía, estoy bien_ – Recibido 3 de agosto a las 9:15"

" _Atiende las malditas llamadas, estúpido! Dime dónde estás así te traigo a patadas!_ – Enviado 3 de agosto a las 9:56"

" _Ahora mismo no puedo regresar, pero lo haré cuando pueda ;)_ – Recibido 3 de agosto a las 10:03"

" _Cómo que cuando puedas? Kano, qué está pasando? Dónde estás? Por qué no atiendes las llamadas?_ – Enviado 3 de agosto a las 10:32"

" _Estoy bien Kido, confía en mi. Tranquiliza a Seto por favor. Voy a apagar el teléfono para ahorrar batería, en la noche me comunicaré si puedo, si no lo hago no se preocupen. Regresaré pronto_ – Recibido 3 de agosto a las 10:36"

" _Más te vale!_ – Enviado 3 de agosto a las 10:37"

" _Los tres estamos esperando tu llamada_ – Enviado 3 de agosto a las 19:32"

" _Volvimos a llamarte y nos atendió el contestador, por favor en cuanto enciendas el celular comunícate, Seto dice que escuches los mensajes que te dejó_ – Enviado 3 de agosto a las 20:50"

" _Hace 24 horas que te fuiste, estamos muy preocupados. Regresa_ – Enviado 3 de agosto a las 23:04"

" _Ni siquiera sé si estás leyendo los mensajes, ni siquiera sé si fuiste tú quien nos escribió. Kano, si esto es alguna clase de broma estás yendo demasiado lejos_ – Enviado 4 de agosto a las 1:33"

" _Es estúpido que siga escribiéndote, ¿verdad?_ – Enviado 4 de agosto a las 2:45"

" _No lo es, por favor duérmete, mañana en la mañana te llamaré, lo prometo. Estoy bien, voy a volver muy pronto_ – Recibido 4 de agosto a las 3:02"

" _Cuídate, sea donde sea que estés_ – Enviado 4 de agosto a las 3:05"

" _Por qué llamaste sólo al teléfono de Seto?! Cuando salí del baño habías colgado y no respondes mis llamadas!_ – Enviado 4 de agosto a las 7:31"

" _Responde, estoy cansándome de tu estúpido jueguito!_ – Enviado 4 de agosto a las 11:14"

" _No voy a perdonarte por esto_ – Enviado 4 de agosto a las 14:48"

" _Vas a matarme de la preocupación_ – Enviado 4 de agosto a las 18:52"

" _No sé que hacer, no entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto, tu no nos preocuparías de esta forma si no estuviera pasando algo realmente malo. Necesito verte_ – Enviado 4 de agosto a las 21:22"

" _Lo siento, no te preocupes por favor, sólo créeme, estoy bien. Confía en mí_ – Recibido 4 de agosto a las 21:41"

" _Confío, pero no me pidas que no me preocupe, eso es imposible, tengo que hacer algo_ – Enviado 4 de agosto a las 21:45"

Terminó de leer uno por uno todos los mensajes guardados en su teléfono desde que él desapareció, pero no logró encontrar ninguna pista, ni un solo indicio que revelara donde podía estar o qué le había sucedido. Ya era casi media noche y él no había vuelto a comunicarse después del último mensaje.

Seto y Mary estaban en el sofá leyendo juntos, era su intento por que el tiempo pasara rápido y que Kano regresara, pero ella no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados, algo malo le había pasado y no iba a dejarlo solo.

Salió de la cocina, atravesó la sala pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, escuchó la voz de Seto.

–¡Kido, no!– le gritó levantándose y caminando hacia ella. No le prestó atención y simplemente salió, o eso intentó, pero el fuerte agarre en su brazo la devolvió adentro –Dije que no– murmuró seriamente cerrando la puerta con su mano libre.

–¡Suéltame Seto!– le ordenó con frialdad y él obedeció –Ahora aléjate de la puerta.

No tuvo tanta suerte con esa orden –No Kido, no vas a salir– le informó viéndola directamente sin moverse de su posición frente a la puerta.

–Seto, déjame pasar– volvió a ordenar lo más tranquilamente que pudo, pero él negó con su cabeza –. ¡Seto, no me hagas sacarte a patadas!– escuchó como Mary reprimió un grito detrás de ella.

No la culpaba, la pobre chica nunca los había visto pelear... De hecho en esos momentos no recordaba que lo hubieran hecho alguna vez.

–Kano está bien... Pidió que lo esperáramos y eso haremos– intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

–¡No voy a quedarme aquí simplemente esperando! ¡Déjame salir!– gritó dedicándole su mirada más seria, iba en serio, él necesitaba saberlo.

Pero él también lo iba –No importa lo que hagas, no voy a dejarte salir– respondió sosteniéndole la mirada.

–¡Al diablo contigo!– lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, la espalda de su hermano chocó con la puerta al mismo tiempo que él sostenía sus brazos.

–¡No vas a salir a esta hora! ¡Es peligroso!– lo miró unos instantes desconcertada, ¿Seto estaba gritándole mientras apretaba sus brazos con tal fuerza que seguramente le dejaría marca?

–¡Voy a ir a buscarlo digas lo que digas!– le gritó ya furiosa, podía escuchar el llanto de Mary por encima de sus propios gritos –¡Me da igual si quieres dejarte engañar por sus mentiras! ¡Yo no! ¡Yo sé que algo malo le pasó! ¡Yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como este maldito mes se lleva a mi hermano!– gritó lo último llorando de rabia.

–¡Le prometí a Kano que cuidaría de ti! ¡Y no voy a permitir que te pierdas de mi vista tú también!– de un momento a otro se encontró en los brazos de su hermano, un fuerte abrazo que apenas si la dejaba respirar.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Tengo que buscarlo! ¡Tengo que verlo! ¡Seto por favor!– gritó golpeándolo con sus puños cerrados donde alcanzaba.

Él soportó cada golpe sin aflojar el abrazo –Mañana me tomaré un día libre en el trabajo, saldremos juntos a buscarlo, lo juro... Pero Tsubomi, no voy a permitir que te vayas a esta hora...

Forcejeó un poco más, pero poco a poco perdió sus fuerzas y el llanto le ganó. Terminó aferrada a su ropa, con el rostro escondido en su pecho, balbuceando cosas que ni ella misma entendía.

Esa noche Seto durmió en el piso de su habitación, en medio de su cama y la de Mary, pensó varias veces en escaparse mientras volvía a leer los escasos cinco mensajes que Kano le había enviado. Pero después de lo sucedido horas atrás, no pudo traicionar la confianza de Seto... Seguiría esperando... Iría con él a buscarlo en unas horas, era lo más maduro que podía hacer en esos momentos...

A primera hora de la mañana recorrieron juntos comisarías y hospitales.

–Debí comprarle aquel celular con rastreador– murmuró ella ofuscada al no encontrarlo.

–Él se escuchaba bien por teléfono, incluso hizo bromas y se rió, así que tranquila, si no lo encontramos va a regresar, lo prometió.

–¿Se escuchaba bien?– le preguntó viéndolo con estupefacción, ¿no conocía a su hermano aún? –¡Eso fue una de sus máscaras! Y que la haya usado contigo sólo me preocupa más.

–Lo sé...– admitió –Pero él usa su máscara todo el tiempo, así que no encontré gran diferencia.

–Si vuelve a llamarte lee su mente.

–Sabes que no haré eso...

–Dijiste que lo usarías sólo en cosas importantes y esto lo es.

–Si, pero no lo usaré para traicionar la confianza de ninguno de mis hermanos...

–Te mereces esos golpes que te di ayer– murmuró cada vez más molesta, él le respondió con una suave risa.

Pasado el mediodía lo encontraron, un hospital muy lejano a la base, pero sospechosamente cercano a su antigua casa. Ambos corrieron a la habitación indicada, al entrar encontraron a Kano en una camilla bastante maltrecho.

–¡¿Ahh?! ¡¿Kido, Seto?! ¿Qué hacen aq...?– no lo dejó terminar.

La bofetada resonó por toda la habitación –Estabas bien, ¿no?– preguntó sombríamente sintiendo su mano arder, Kano permaneció estático en silencio, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y en su rostro comenzaba a aparecer la marca de sus cinco dedos –Confía en mi... No te preocupes... Por favor créeme, estoy bien...– citó aquellas frases que recordaba a la perfección por haberlas leído una y otra vez.

Seto se mantenía en silencio detrás de ella, y Kano seguía sin responder, no esperaba que lo hiciera.

–Ojalá, algún día, una de las personas que más quieras... Se vaya por su cuenta y se haga daño mientras te mantiene engañado todo el maldito tiempo, como lo has hecho con nosotros. Tal vez ese día llegues a entender lo que se siente...– le espetó viéndolo fijamente, para luego darse la vuelta –Quédate con él, Seto...

No esperó respuesta y se largó de la habitación, se sentía traicionada, dolida, resentida, preocupada, y un millón de otros sentimientos oscuros... Una cosa eran sus estúpidas bromas, esas tontas mentiras, que ocultara dolor con sonrisas... Otra cosa era permanecer días enteros en un hospital, habiendo llegado en un estado bastante delicado por lo que les informaron las enfermeras que los atendieron, y no decir nada... Soportarlo todo solo, mientras su familia lo esperaba en casa.

Ya no podía confiar en él...

Llegó a la casa por simple inercia, ignoró las preguntas de Mary y se encerró en su habitación, cayó sentada en un rincón oscuro, y lloró con toda su alma aferrándose a su capucha, tirando de ella más y más hacia abajo, como si aquello pudiera protegerla de la dolorosa realidad.

Casi seis horas de llorar sin parar la dejaron muy cansada, y bastante tranquila, luego de informarle a Mary lo sucedido tomó una siesta de una hora. Al levantarse preparó un bolso de ropa para Kano, y regresó al hospital. Relevó a Seto, él tenía que trabajar el día siguiente y Mary lo necesitaba en la casa con desesperación.

Y aunque lo negara hasta la muerte, después de tanto sufrimiento, necesitaba pasar tiempo con su hermano, convencerse que estaba a salvo, que no volvería a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Se sentó en la silla a su lado, había estado muy silencioso desde que ella llegó, y apenas la miraba –¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

–Unos tipos... Me asaltaron, supongo que me distraje– le explicó rascando su nuca en una actitud distendida.

–¿Te duele?

–No, ni un poco– negó sonriendo, ella se quedó viéndolo inexpresiva –. ¿Estás molesta?– preguntó luego de unos segundos.

–No, para nada.

–Eso es una mentira, yo lo sé~~– aseguró ensanchando su sonrisa.

–¿No jugábamos a quien mentía más?– le preguntó irónicamente –¡Qué tonta soy! Y yo que pensaba que por eso estabas mintiendo...– si no había llegado al límite del sarcasmo con eso, estaba cerca.

Él exhaló girando los ojos –Tal vez si me duele un poco, pero los calmantes son buenos, y por cierto...– la miró nuevamente –Lo siento... No quería preocuparlos, y terminé haciéndolo peor...

–Eres un imbécil, esa es una verdad– admitió –. Y... Da igual, es demasiado tarde, intenta dormir...– le ordenó yendo a apagar la luz de la habitación.

–¿Ibas a decir algo?– preguntó con franca curiosidad en su voz.

–No es importante...– regresó a su lado en penumbras –Duerme– murmuró buscando el botón para bajar la cama y que estuviera más cómodo.

–Gracias por los mensajes... Yo también necesitaba verte...

No le respondió, no podía determinar si aquello era una verdad o una mentira... Así que permaneció en silencio, sentada a su lado en la oscuridad esperando a que se durmiera.

* * *

–¡Les tengo una noticia familia!– exclamó Kano de la nada a mitad del desayuno.

–¿Ahora somos una familia?– preguntó Mary desconcertada.

–Claro que sí...– asintió Seto sonriendo ante la emoción en la mirada de la chica –Han sido casi dos años juntos así que podría decirse que lo somos.

–¡Mary tiene una familia nuevamente!– exclamó ella sonriendo.

–Sí, sí Mary– interrumpió Kano –, ahora escucha lo que tengo para decirles.

–¡Sí tío Kano!– asintió ella.

–¿Tío?– preguntó él con desconcierto, esta vez era la risa de Seto la que se escuchaba en la mesa –¡Muy bien chicos! Tengo el agrado de comunicarles que hoy nuestra nunca bien ponderada líder, traerá al miembro número cinco del equipo.

–¡¿Otro miembro?!– preguntó Mary no tan emocionada, volteando a ver a Seto con pánico.

Kido se mantuvo en silencio, los palillos chinos permanecían detenidos a mitad de camino entre el tazón y su boca, y su mirada estaba clavada en quien acababa de hacer el anuncio.

–Vaya Kido, no tenía idea de que estabas buscando nuevos miembros– comentó Seto sonriendo.

–Y-Yo no sé nada de esto...– le explicó dejando la comida nuevamente en el tazón –¡Explícate, idiota!– le ordenó a su otro hermano.

–¡El Mekakushi Dan es para todo aquel que posea algún tipo de poder ocular, ¿no es así?!– le preguntó él.

–¿Tú sabías eso?– le preguntó ella a Seto, quien negó.

–¡Oh, vamos chicos, ayúdenme en esto!– exclamó Kano con su apestosa sonrisa falsa –Hay alguien más, y creo que no hay nadie mejor que la líder, para que traiga a esa persona y la convenza de entrar al equipo.

–¿Convencer?– preguntó Seto –No tengo problema en aceptar a otras personas, pero si él no quiere, entonces...

–Además deberías ser tú quien lo convenciera en todo caso, yo ni siquiera conozco a esa persona– acotó ella apartando el tazón, ya sin apetito.

–¿Esa persona es un conocido de Kano? ¿Entonces es malo?– preguntó Mary temblando un poco.

–¡Esperen un momento chicos!– exclamó el aludido –No es que esa persona no quiera venir, es que no conoce este grupo, y no es un conocido mío, nunca lo he visto... Y no sé como es...

–¡¿Entonces quieres traer a una persona cualquiera aquí porque si?!– le gritó levantándose de su asiento exasperada.

–Algo así, pero no será porque sí...– la miró seriamente –Sólo asegúrate de estar en el lugar y el horario indicado, tú sabrás quien es esa persona, estoy seguro de que la reconocerás al instante.

–¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Ve tú!

–Solo tú puedes realizar esta misión– le sonrió –. Te acompañaría, pero aún estoy... Ya sabes, convaleciente...– dijo lo último con un tono lastimero.

–¡¿Convaleciente?!– chilló sin poder creérselo –¡Para esa estúpida caminata nocturna de tres horas que diste anoche no lo estabas!

Se quedó viéndola con expresión de haber sido atrapado –Ok, Kido... Creo que puedo sacar algo de tiempo de mi atareada vida para acompañarte.

Antes de que pudiera seguir gritándole, Seto se levantó de la mesa excusándose, y luego de despedirse de todos partió a su trabajo. Rato después salió con Kano rumbo a ese misterioso lugar, donde conocerían a esa misteriosa persona, que poseería esos misteriosos poderes, según sus palabras.

–Entonces tendremos nuestro misterioso encuentro y...– seguía hablando sin parar mientras caminaba delante de ella, guiándola.

–¡Deja de hablar de esa forma!– le gritó, después del asunto de su hospitalización, se había vuelto un poco más histérica, debía admitir... Detestaba escucharlo hablar porque sentía que todo, absolutamente todo, lo que salía de su boca era una mentira –Tuve que dejarle mi celular a Mary para que llamara a Seto si se sentía sola, así que no puedo escuchar música y sabes que eso me pone de muy mal humor– le advirtió, a ver si con eso dejaba de decir estupideces.

Luego de un rato llegaron al punto indicado, era un puente alto, que daba una perfecta vista de una de las avenidas más concurridas de la ciudad.

–Ya estamos aquí– comentó él leyendo con atención un mensaje en su celular, ella no pudo evitar moverse un poco cerca para espiar quién le había enviado tal mensaje... Pero él guardó el aparato de inmediato –. En unos minutos algo debería suceder– comentó naturalmente sonriéndole.

–¿Algo? ¿Qué sucederá?– él se encogió de hombros –¡Sólo yo te sigo en estas tonterías!– exclamó frustrada pasándose la mano por el cabello.

–Por eso te quiero tanto– bromeó él intentando abrazarla, pero ella lo esquivó.

–Déjame en paz, idiota– murmuró viendo hacia abajo como los autos pasaban a toda velocidad, al igual que detrás de ellos –. No encontraste un lugar más caluroso para esperar, ¿no?– se quejó, pleno verano y no había nada de sombra allí arriba.

–Lo siento, pensé que desde aquí tendríamos un mejor panorama de lo que sea que vaya a suceder...

–¿Y no podía ser otro día...?– preguntó aún mirando el abismo. Ese día se cumplían dos años de la muerte de Ayano, tres de la de Ayaka, y diez de la de su padre y hermana.

Esa fecha estaba maldita, y lo único que faltaba era que Kano cayera por ese puente frente a ella... No había duda... Algo como eso la volvería loca.

–A mí también me hubiera gustado quedarme en casa hoy...– murmuró él poniendo una mano en su espalda intentando reconfortarla –O visitar las tumbas los tres juntos... Pero esto es importante... Será algo bueno... Eso creo...

Asintió exhalando, iba a responderle algo, pero olvidó qué, cuando se escuchó un estruendo que venía desde detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon intentando ver algo entre los coches que pasaban, cruzar al otro lado del puente no era una opción. Sin embargo el bullicio se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, lo que fuera estaba acercándose.

–¡Vamos!– exclamó Kano tomando su mano, y comenzando a correr hacia la escalera que los llevaría a la avenida.

Lo siguió confundida, por más que lo intentaba no podía comprender qué era ese sonido, parecían gritos de personas, pero no sonaba como si hubiera sucedido algún trágico accidente de tránsito, lo que estaba pasando era diferente... Al bajar, pudieron ver como una enorme multitud se acercaba a ellos.

–¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!– preguntó viendo a toda esa gente que corría en su dirección.

–Parece que persiguen a alguien... ¿Una chica?– preguntó Kano inclinándose hacia adelante con su mano bloqueando el sol, en un intento por ver mejor.

–¡No lo sé, sólo que si no salimos de aquí en este instante nos van a arrollar!– exclamó histérica buscando un refugio.

En cuanto vio aquel callejón tiró del brazo de su hermano y casi lo arrastró hacia la seguridad de ese lugar.

–¡Es ella! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo es!– exclamó él demasiado emocionado.

–No lo creo, deber ser una ladrona o algo así, por eso está huyendo de todas esas personas.

–¿Alguna vez viste a tantas personas persiguiendo a un ladrón?– preguntó él asomándose, el sonido indicaba que estaban muy cerca.

–Podría haber robado algo muy valioso como...– se quedó pensando.

–¡Voy a salvarla, pero tendrás que ayudarme!– dijo él, y antes de que fuera capaz de gritarle que iba a cometer una estupidez, ya había tomado el brazo de la chica y la había metido en el callejón.

–¡¿Qué hiciste imbécil?!– le gritó, grito que llamó la atención de algunas de las personas que corrían desesperadas buscando a la chica.

–¡Kido, hazlo!– comprendió al instante lo que debía hacer y activó su mirada ante la expresión aterrada de esa chica rubia que claramente no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando.

–No hagas ruido ni te alejes demasiado, ¿ok?– le dijo Kano a la chica, mientras ponía su dedo índice en alto, en señal de silencio, y le guiñaba un ojo.

–¿Q-Quienes son ustedes...?– preguntó ella viéndolos alternadamente.

–Silencio– le ordenó, y la chica se quedó tiesa viendo hacia la calle, como algunas personas se asomaban.

La rubia estuvo a punto de decirles algo pero Kano cubrió su boca, la chica forcejeó levemente, pero cuando escuchó a esas personas decir; " _No está aquí_ ", sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

Una vez que los intrusos se fueron y la multitud poco a poco se dispersó, Kano dejó a la chica en libertad, pero ella mantuvo su poder activado, por si acaso.

–Lo siento si fui un poco brusco– se disculpó él sonriéndole –, soy Kano, y ella es Kido– los presentó –. Y tú...– se quedó viéndola –Te me haces conocida...

–¿Ella?– rodó los ojos cuando la chica preguntó aquello viéndola con sorpresa –Eh... Yo soy Momo...– dijo volviendo a mirar a Kano.

–¿Momo...?– repitió pensativo –Un momento... ¡¿Momo la idol?!– ella asintió claramente apenada –¡Entonces por eso te perseguían esas personas!

¡Genial, entonces eso era! Una famosa huyendo de sus fans. Tan natural y común... No había poderes oculares ni nada que se le pareciera involucrado. Y ellos perdiendo el tiempo en ese lugar, cuando esa persona especial andaba por allí, si los contactos de Kano estaban en lo cierto.

Estaba a punto de proponerle a su hermano dejar a la chica en un lugar seguro para volver a la búsqueda, cuando él empezó a hablar más de la cuenta como siempre.

–¡Eso es genial! Nosotros somos parte de un grupo secreto de personas con poderes oculares, como habrás notado esta chica tiene el poder de volverse invisible para otros, de hecho puede hacerlo con cualquier persona en un radio de dos metros de ella, y...

En menos de un segundo caminó hacia él, y golpeó con fuerza su brazo izquierdo, el único en el que no tenía heridas que aún no hubieran sanado –¡No sueltes todo así como así con cualquier persona!– el gritó dejando salir su exasperación –¡¿No te das cuenta de que no es a quien buscamos?!

–T-Tal vez...– comenzó a decir con una expresión de franco dolor sosteniendo su brazo, pero de inmediato se enderezó por completo y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado –Pero mírala, es rubia, bonita, ¡y es una idol! ¿Podemos quedárnosla?– preguntó dando saltitos como si tuviera seis años.

–¡Deja de decir estupideces!– esta vez le dio un fuerte pisotón que detuvo sus saltos, pero a los ojos de quien no lo conociera, parecía no haberle afectado en lo más mínimo.

–¿Poderes oculares...?– escuchó la tímida voz de la chica que no salía de su asombro viéndolos –¿El poder de él es ser muy resistente a los golpes?– le preguntó.

–No, su único poder es ser un idiota– murmuró viéndolo de reojo con enfado –. Escucha, lamento todo esto...– le dijo sintiendo algo de pena por esa chica –Buscábamos a alguien pero al parecer nos equivocamos...– le explicó.

–Ahm... ¿Usas lentillas?– le preguntó la chica acercándose lentamente a ella.

–No...– murmuró seriamente –Mis ojos están rojos porque mi poder continúa activado.

–Así es– asintió Kano caminando junto a ella –. Nuestros ojos se vuelven rojos cuando nuestro poder se activa... Los tuyos también, ¿verdad?– le preguntó señalando uno de los pósters que había en el callejón.

Él tenía razón, en ese póster donde Momo aparecía, sus ojos eran rojos, sin embargo en esos momentos, tenían un bonito tono café claro, casi naranja.

–Es algo extraño...– asintió la chica –No sé en qué momento comenzó, pero de pronto empecé a llamar la atención de todos, y creo que se relaciona con ese color que a veces aparece en mis ojos.

–¡Bienvenida al Mekakushi Dan!– exclamó él con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Te recuerdo que aún no acepté ese nombre– se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando.

–¡Pero si es genial! ¡Es genial, ¿verdad?!– le preguntó a Momo, quien asintió por compromiso –¿Lo ves? ¡Es genial!

–¡Deja de manipular gente, idiota!– lo habría golpeado si no fuera porque ya no recordaba otro sitio en su estúpido cuerpo que no estuviera herido.

Entonces escuchó a la chica reír, ambos giraron a verla confundidos –Me encantaría ser parte de su pandilla...– aseguró sonriendo.

No sabía qué pensar... Podía ser algo bueno o no, lo único que podía vaticinar era que después de ese día las cosas cambiarían mucho...

En esos momentos no podía imaginar cuanto...

 **Continuará.**

 _Hola hola, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, fue un capítulo raro por esa parte de los mensajes, pero me pareció una buena forma de contar ese tipo de desesperante situación. Espero que no haya resultado muy confuso._

 _Y con este capítulo llegué oficialmente al as 100.000 palabras (sin contar las notas de autor). Debería festejarlo de alguna forma... Pero no sé como._

 _Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentario, paso a responder._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido : Muchas gracias por el comentario, me siento muy feliz de que te haya gustado, gracias por los ánimos, espero que este te gustara. Besos._

 _Ryuunoko : Es un honor saber que apoyas mi versión de las parejitas... Y adoré escribir la escena de los grafiteros, no sé, desplegué todos los kilos de azúcar que tenía acumulados, ahí. Ya veremos qué pasa con los graffiteros más adelante, no he pensado en ello realmente, pero no es mala idea... Hubiera querido narrar esa escena desde el punto de vista de Kido, para explicar por qué de pronto dijo que era la novia del chico y un par de cosas más que Kano no percibió, pero eso sería volver atrás en la secuencia de acontecimientos, ya se mencionará en algún momento o algo... Kano es un gran personaje, muy complejo y complicado, creo que es genial y no sé si lo hago bien realmente, pero hago lo mejor que puedo al igual que con el resto. _

_Así que Seto subió al segundo puesto... ¿Qué tal si consigo que Shintaro suba al número uno y destrone a Green? (Es broma, no pasará, el virgen seguirá siendo virgen y patético). Y realmente fue difícil hacer de la habilidad de Kano una maldición, ya que es simplemente genial... Me encantaría tenerla... Saldría despeinada y en pijama de casa, y todos me verían más linda y más alta... ¿Por qué le dan tal habilidad a alguien que no sabe aprovecharla? Y el fic no es sólo romántico, así que me gusta contar la historia sin sólo hablar de aquello, sentí que el capítulo anterior fue muy mono-temático, pero también lo sentí necesario, quería que para cuando aparezca el resto, Kano tuviera sus sentimientos en orden. En este capítulo aún no exploré por completo a Momo, pero ya lo haré en su momento. Espero que me salgan bien..._

 _Respecto a Shintaro, leí por ahí lo que contás... Y no me parece nada raro que él analice a las chicas del grupo, después de tanto tiempo solo con Ene, debe sentirse bien el contacto femenino presencial. Gracias por el dato, lo tomaré en cuenta. Lo del capítulo nueve vamos a llamarlo destino, no tenía idea que esa fuera la canción número nueve en realidad. Y me gustó poder usar ese graffiti, y que Kido se lo elogiara, esa parte también la adoré... Casi podía sentir el orgullo y la felicidad de Kano. Engaño de charla nocturna es una buena traducción, cuadra perfecto con la letra de la canción. Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, siempre que escribís me hacés muy feliz. Besos._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer._

 _Próximo capítulo : Ese niño solitario -Seto-_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	25. Capítulo 25: Ese niño solitario

**Capítulo 25: Ese niño solitario.**

–... ¿Es posible hacer eso...?– La voz de Mary lo devolvió a la realidad.

–Lo siento, ¿qué cosa?– preguntó viéndola.

–Que el cabello de Rapunzel soporte el peso del chico...

–Si el chico es muy liviano, tal vez...– murmuró sin preocuparse en pensar una mejor respuesta.

Su cabeza definitivamente estaba en otro sitio, desde el día anterior cuando al despertar encontró a Kido dando vueltas de aquí para allá, con su celular en mano, y una expresión indescriptible en el rostro, supo que algo andaba mal. Y era peor que cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar... Su hermano no había regresado a casa en toda la noche.

Lo llamó mil veces, su celular sonaba y sonaba, pero él no respondía, le dejó muchos mensajes de voz diciéndole que estaban muy preocupados, que por favor se comunicara, que pasara lo que pasara ellos estarían apoyándolo... Por fortuna, al poco rato de llegar al trabajo, recibió un mensaje de Kido avisándole que él se había comunicado... Al menos no estaba muerto en una sanja, no le gustaba ser pesimista, pero eso fue lo primero que pensó ante la desaparición.

El día siguiente había hablado por teléfono con su hermano, fue una charla muy corta en la que él le pidió que regresara pronto y obtuvo por respuesta un " _Lo haré pronto, por favor cuida de Kido..._ ". Unas pocas palabras más y él colgó, no logró obtener mucha información, pero se tranquilizó bastante. Le hubiera gustado que Kido también lo escuchara, le habría hecho mucho bien...

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos de un golpe, casi sufre un infarto al ver salir a su hermana, era medianoche, y ella planeaba irse sola. Se lo impidió, discutieron bastante fuerte, como nunca lo habían hecho...

Ella nunca se imaginaría lo doloroso que fue encontrarse a si mismo gritándole mientras sostenía sus brazos con fuerza, no le gustaba dejar sus emociones desbordarse de esa forma, pero el miedo era demasiado... No iba a dejar a su hermanita salir sola, a esa hora, y en su estado... Casi no había comido o dormido, podría desmayarse en cualquier sitio, podría ser raptada, herida o algo peor...

Podría perderla...

Finalmente ella se calmó, luego de golpearlo bastante... Pero se calmó, y no huyó por la noche... Podría haberlo hecho, pero Kido era confiable...

Apenas amaneció se levantó y obligó a su hermana a comer algo antes de salir, mientras ella preparaba algo, él se dio un baño y untó pomada calmante en su magullado torso... Esos golpes dolían. Después de un rato al fin salieron juntos... Su hermano no había vuelto a comunicarse desde la noche anterior, esperaba que solamente se hubiera quedado sin saldo o batería en el celular.

Tsubomi se veía muy molesta, pero también algo más tranquila. En el fondo se sentía orgulloso de si mismo, se mantuvo firme en no dejarla salir sola por la noche, aunque se ganó varios golpes y su hermanita le hablaba con dureza, ella estaba bien, con él... Al menos a ella no la había perdido...

Hospitales y comisarías, recorrieron todos los que pudieron partiendo por los más cercanos, no eran lugares lindos, no le gustaban... Agradecía profundamente haber dejado a Mary en la base, aún sin su fobia a las personas, ella se horrorizaría al ver a esos borrachos y delincuentes que les gritaban cualquier cosa en las comisarías, y esos heridos y mutilados que pasaban delante de ellos en las emergencias.

No podía evitar cerrar los ojos al ver tanta sangre... Kido lo estaba soportando bien, mejor que él, o tal vez ella estaba tan obsesionada con encontrar a Kano, que ignoraba por completo su alrededor. Varias horas después seguían caminando, se habían alejado mucho de donde vivían, Kido había insistido en seguir esa ruta, la ruta que llevaba a su antigua casa. Por más que intentaba convencerla para descansar un poco, ella se negaba y continuaba adelante.

Contó el dinero que llevaba encima, no era demasiado, pero alcanzaría para comprar algo de comida, en cuanto salieran del siguiente hospital, descansarían un rato y comerían algo aunque ella se negara, después de eso continuarían con la búsqueda.

–Kano Shuuya, dieciséis años, como de esta altura, delgado, cabello rubio y ojos ámbar– escuchó una vez más esa sistemática pero efectiva descripción, Kido repetía aquello ante cada policía o enfermera que los atendiera.

–Un momento– le pidió la chica antes de revisar una planilla –¿Cuándo dice que desapareció?

–Durante la madrugada del día tres.

–Si, aquí está– dijo la mujer viéndolos con una sonrisa, esas palabras sonaron como un coro de ángeles para él.

–¡¿Cómo está?! ¡¿Qué le pasó?!– preguntó su hermana perdiendo la compostura al instante mientras se aferraba al mostrador como si su vida dependiera de ello.

–Por lo que dice aquí fue encontrado en la calle con una herida de navaja en el pecho y una serie de traumatismos de menor importancia.

Sintió sus piernas aflojarse cuando la chica dijo aquello, alguien apuñaló a su hermano... En el pecho... Ahora fue él quien necesitó sostenerse del mostrador, ¿quién le había hecho eso a su hermano? ¿Por qué no les avisó que estaba en un hospital malherido?

–¡¿Cómo está?!– escuchó la voz desesperada de su hermana, quien parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría esa madera que los separaba de la chica y comenzaría a sacudirla en busca de una respuesta rápida.

–Llegó en un estado bastante delicado, pero por fortuna esa herida no afectó ningún órgano vital– explicó la joven sin levantar la cabeza de sus papeles, lo cual era bueno, considerando la aterradora expresión de Kido –. En estos momentos se encuentra estable, la herida está sanando bien, y con los cuidados adecuados pronto estará bien– terminó de decir aquello sonriéndoles.

Él respondió la sonrisa, sintiendo aquellas palabras como una brisa ligera, que calmaba su preocupación. Su hermano estaba bien, no bien bien, pero lo estaría pronto.

–¿Dónde está...?– nadie que no la conociera, imaginaría que ese tono de voz tan débil y femenino saldría de la misma persona que segundos antes parecía un león a punto de comerse un pequeño ratón. Kido tenía una mano cubriendo su boca y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, seguramente todas aquellas lágrimas que reprimió durante la búsqueda.

–Habitación 502.

Corrió tras su hermana, no le gustaba correr en los hospitales, pero sabía que no había fuerza este mundo que pudiera detenerla... Y en realidad, él también estaba desesperado por verlo. Lo que fueron menos de cinco minutos, entre la espera en el ascensor, y los repentinos problemas de motricidad fina que sufrió Kido impidiéndole recordar como abrir una puerta, parecieron años.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando lo vio en esa camilla, se veía cansado, adolorido y tenía varias heridas además de una guía saliendo de su brazo, pero estaba bien... Vivo, despierto, y los veía con sorpresa pura plasmada en sus ojos.

No tuvo tiempo de decir o hacer nada cuando escuchó la bofetada que Kido le dio. Se quedó estático sin entender nada, esperaba que ella corriera a abrazarlo, no aquello. La escuchó decir frases inconexas con un tono de voz que no reconocía en ella.

–Ojalá, algún día, una de las personas que más quieras... Se vaya por su cuenta y se haga daño mientras te mantiene engañado todo el maldito tiempo, como lo has hecho con nosotros. Tal vez ese día llegues a entender lo que se siente...– recién entonces comprendió el porqué de la bofetada –Quédate con él, Seto...

Tardó unos segundos en comprender que ahora se dirigía a él –E-Espera, ¿tú que vas a...?– dejó de hablar cuando notó que la puerta ya estaba cerrada, ella se había marchado sin escuchar su respuesta.

Luego de un minuto de silencio absoluto, exhaló, y se acercó a su hermano, abrazándolo apenas pudo. Era una posición incómoda y temía hacerle daño, pero no podía evitarlo, incluso se permitió llorar un poco.

–Estaba muy preocupado... Que bueno que estás bien...– murmuró sin soltarlo.

–¿No estás... Enfadado?– preguntó Kano casi en un susurro.

Se alejó de él rompiendo el abrazo y se incorporó para poder verlo –Tal vez debería estarlo...– murmuró secándose los ojos con una de sus mangas, mientras ponía la otra mano sobre los despeinados cabellos rubios –Pero en estos momentos no puedo sentir otra cosa más que alegría– sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

–Eres demasiado bueno para este mundo– comentó Kano sonriendo mientras le daba un débil puñetazo en el pecho en señal de camaradería.

–Jeje... Y tú demasiado independiente para tu bienestar– respondió acercando la silla de acompañantes y sentándose a su lado –. Debiste decirnos... Este lugar se ve muy aburrido, y solitario...– comentó viendo a su alrededor.

–Un poco...– murmuró él mirando el techo –Y sé que debí hacerlo, pero cuando desperté aquí y vi el celular tenía cinco mensajes de Kido, y unas cincuenta llamadas perdidas... Me fijé en las horas de los mensajes, ella no había dormido nada, tú seguramente habías ido a trabajar muy preocupado... ¿Cómo iba a decirles que alguien me apuñaló y estaba internado?– preguntó viéndolo fijamente, esperando algo de comprensión –Y después de eso me acobardé... Me pareció que si lograba irme en unos días de aquí, podría regresar a casa diciendo que estuve en casa de un amigo, y no preocuparía a nadie.

–Entiendo– asintió –, fue una idea muy tonta, pero digna de ti...– volvió a acariciarle la cabeza –No tienes que intentar protegernos todo el tiempo, ¿sabes? Y menos cuando es a costa de tu salud... Nosotros podemos soportar algo así, danos un poco de crédito– no dejó de sonreír ni un momento mientras le hablaba, en esos momentos le recordaba mucho al Shuuya del orfanato, ese que cuidaba de ellos de todas las formas posibles a pesar de su descontrolado poder.

–Supongo que sí fui un idiota...– asintió –¿Crees que Kido me perdone algún día?

–Por supuesto...– asintió –En un rato estará llamando para preguntar si estás bien, y queriendo quedarse aquí contigo, te apuesto a que una vez que decida cuidarte no habrá forma de convencerla para que regrese a la casa hasta que te den el alta– lo vio sonreír levemente –. ¿Duele mucho?

–No mucho... En estos momentos lo que más me duele es la mejilla– comentó sobándose la zona afectada –Creo que me aflojó un par de muelas.

–Tal vez deberías pedir que te revisen...– aconsejó –No pensé que golpeara tan fuerte, aún con tu máscara, no sé como logras sonreír luego de sus golpes.

–No, espera... Lo de las muelas era una broma– aseguró sonriéndole –. No sé de dónde sacaste que golpea tan...– se detuvo a mitad de la oración y abrió su boca y ojos en señal de sorpresa –No me digas que...

–Fue mi culpa...– murmuró mirando a otro lado –No debí gritarle... Ni usar tanta fuerza en intentar detenerla...

–¡Espera, espera! ¡¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?!– la expresión de su hermano mostraba una mezcla de incredulidad y horror.

–Peleamos...– exhaló bajando la mirada –Anoche... Ella quiso buscarte, ella sola, a medianoche... No podía permitirlo... Sentí miedo de que le pasara algo... Así que bloqueé su camino y bueno...– murmuró sin saber como seguir, odiaba recordar aquello. Aunque fuera lo correcto y no se arrepintiera, había sido demasiado doloroso, no sólo físicamente.

–Mierda... Soy un idiota...– al levantar la mirada se lo encontró negando con una mano en el rostro –Lo siento... De verdad...

–No te preocupes por eso...– le sonrió –Ya hicimos las pases... Creo... Y cuando tenga la oportunidad lo charlaré con ella y me disculparé adecuadamente... Somos hermanos, en algún momento debíamos pelear, es lo normal.

–¿Te lastimó mucho...?

–Jeje...– rió apenado mirando hacia la puerta, cuidando que no entrara nadie en ese momento, y se levantó la remera, dejando ver sus hematomas –No es demasiado, pero no estoy acostumbrado a recibir golpes.

–¡¿No es demasiado?! ¡Tienes más de la mita del torso morada!– exclamó preocupado –Esta vez se pasó... Si me vuelve a hablar tendremos una seria charla al respecto– murmuró en modo hermano mayor –Creo que nunca me golpeó tan fuerte...– murmuró.

–Estaba realmente molesta... Pero eso no importa ahora– se bajó la remera –Cuéntame cómo te hirieron...

Su hermano le contó una historia genérica en la que unos maleantes en un intento por asaltarlo lo lastimaban. Lo escuchó atentamente asintiendo cada tanto y absteniéndose de señalar la serie de incoherencias que encontraba en el relato... Tal vez no pudiera recordar bien por el shock, o quizás ocultara algo más... Pero en esos momentos lo único importante era que él estaba bien, esperaba que tuviera más cuidado y que con suerte esto le sirviera para no volver a salir de la casa en las noches.

Se equivocó en que Kido llamaría, de hecho su hermana no respondía los mensajes que él le dejaba ni atendía las llamadas... Unas horas más tarde, tanto Kano como él estaban comenzando a ponerse nerviosos cuando ella apareció en la sala como si nada hubiera sucedido, llevando consigo un bolso lleno de pertenencias de su hermano, y obligándolo a él a irse a casa.

Tuvo razón en que ella no iba a despegarse de Kano en ningún momento...

Por fortuna dos días después le dieron el alta, y ya en la base fue capaz de cuidar de su hermano por las noches, dejándole usar su cama que era la más cómoda en su condición y alcanzándole los calmantes durante la madrugada.

* * *

–Entonces... ¿Creen que sea buena idea?– preguntó desde su posición, sentado en el piso con sus piernas cruzadas –Pensé mucho en esto y no he encontrado otras opciones viables...

–Yo creo que es perfecto– le aseguró Kano desde la cama mientras asentía.

–¡Es una gran idea Seto!– exclamó Mary viéndolo con emoción –Espero que pasen un lindo día.

–Entonces... ¿Me ayudarán?– preguntó sonriendo.

–Claro que si– asintió Kano –. Prometo no hacer ninguna estupidez– dijo levantando su mano derecha.

–Y yo cuidaré que Kano no haga ninguna estupidez– aseguró Mary levantando la suya.

–¡Oye! Tú tenías que decir que no harías una estupidez tampoco– le reclamó su hermano.

–Pero Mary se porta muy bien, el que siempre preocupa a todos es Kano– respondió ella viéndolo con inocencia.

–Ok, tú ganas– lo escuchó murmurar completamente derrotado por tal argumento.

–Entonces lo intentaré ahora chicos– dijo levantándose –. Espero que acceda.

–¡Suerte!– gritaron los otros dos mientras salía de su habitación rumbo a la sala donde encontró su objetivo –Hey Kido, ¿cómo va todo?

–¿Ahh...?– preguntó ella dejando de darle puñetazos a un pobre almohadón, esa era su forma de quitarle el polvo –Seto, hola... Todo está bien, eso creo...– murmuró con algo de desconcierto –¿Necesitas algo?

–Oh, no... Nada– negó poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos, sin saber como decirle realmente.

–Ajá...– la escuchó murmurar dejando el almohadón y tomando el plumero para seguir sacudiendo el sofá, pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que volviera a encararlo –¿Qué sucede Seto? Tú no vendrías aquí a buscarme si no necesitaras algo.

¿Tan raro era que él simplemente quisiera pasar tiempo con ella?

Sí... Desde que estaban viviendo allí, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces... Aquello era extraño.

Después de su pelea, sintió la necesidad de disculparse, de hacer las pases oficialmente aunque ninguno de los dos pareciera molesto con el otro... Sin embargo tanto pensar en ello lo hizo darse cuenta de cuanto se había distanciado de su hermana.

Pasaba varias horas trabajando, sobre todo cuando desde hacía un tiempo había conseguido un mejor trabajo, mejor sueldo y más horario. Su tiempo libre se lo dedicaba casi por completo a Mary, y antes de dormir, ahora que su amiga se había acostumbrado a dormir con Kido, disfrutaba de largas charlas con Kano.

Sin embargo su relación con Kido salvo contadas ocasiones, se limitaba a agradecerle por la comida, y algún que otro comentario trivial. Una charla de hermanos, o apartar algo de su tiempo para dedicárselo a ella, era algo que hacía demasiado que no sucedía. Tomar consciencia de aquello le daba una sensación de profunda tristeza, tenía que arreglarlo, y así fue como tomó la decisión.

–Tienes razón– asintió sonriendo –. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?– preguntó directamente sin borrar la sonrisa –Ya sabes... Una tarde de hermanos.

Ella lo miró durante varios segundos, como intentando deducir si había escuchado bien –¿De hermanos...?– preguntó finalmente –Kano está mejor, pero no creo que sea buena idea que salga tan pronto...

–En algún momento saldremos los tres, pero esta vez, me gustaría ir sólo contigo.

–¿Sólo conmigo...? ¿Por qué...?– preguntó desconcertada.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no charlamos...– respondió –Extraño un poco a mi hermanita...– se encogió de hombros.

Ella suavizó la mirada y le sonrió –Me encantaría.

–¡Perfecto! ¿Vamos?– le extendió la mano.

–¡E-Espera! ¿Qué haremos con Kano y Mary? No podemos irnos así como así.

–Ya le dije a ellos, Mary cuidará de Kano, y Kano de ella, así que tranquila...– seguía con la mano extendida –Por un rato no te preocupes por nada.

–Está bien... Espero que encontremos la base en condiciones al regresar...– tomó su mano y salieron.

No hicieron gran cosa, simplemente pasar por una tienda de discos donde escucharon algo de música y sentarse en un parque a comer algo que compraron por ahí, mientras charlaban como en los viejos tiempos.

–¿No es eso muy peligroso?– preguntó viéndolo con preocupación.

–¡Claro que no! Usamos arneses de seguridad, son muy fuertes... En un principio le temía a las alturas, pero de a poco estoy acostumbrándome. Además limpiar vidrios es divertido.

–No me gustaba mucho que levantaras cajas por tu espalda, pero creo que este empleo me gusta menos...– murmuró ella –Desde que lo conseguiste he temido que un día una de esas cosas se rompa mientras estás tan alto.

Le sorprendió que ella pensara tanto en aquello –Hay muy pocas posibilidades de eso, de todas formas es algo temporal, hasta que consiga un empleo mejor... Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer yo?

–Creo que deberías trabajar como vendedor– respondió luego de pensarlo un rato –. Eres guapo, simpático, honesto, las personas te adorarían... Preguntaré en la zona, tal vez encuentre algo para ti...

–Gracias Kido– le sonrió ampliamente –. ¿De verdad crees que soy guapo?– preguntó con un leve rubor.

–No te hagas el modesto...– murmuró ella viéndolo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Jeje... Pero ahora hablemos un poco de ti...– intentó cambiar el tema –¿Cómo has estado últimamente?

–Bien, pendiente del estúpido ese... Ya no sé como hacer que no oculte sus heridas, intento no golpearlo, ¡pero si no puedo ver la herida no puedo controlar que esté sanando correctamente y menos cambiar los vendajes!

–Kano es difícil a veces...– rió levemente.

–¡¿A veces?! ¡La vida a su lado es un jodido infierno! No sé qué piensa ni si lo que dice es verdad o no... Cada vez es más difícil confiar en él...

–Entiendo el sentimiento...– asintió –¿Tienes alguna idea de quién lo lastimó?– preguntó seriamente, a lo que ella asintió –¿Te ha dicho algo?

–La mentira esa de los ladrones... Nos cree idiotas, ¿cierto?– preguntó frustrada.

–Intenta protegernos de algo o alguien... Me duele, pero confiaré en él hasta que sea capaz de decirnos qué está pasando... Espero que sea pronto, no quiero que nada malo le suceda a mi hermano...

–Te admiro... No puedo ser tan paciente...– murmuró ella –Voy a averiguar lo que está sucediendo... Te lo aseguro...– le dijo seriamente viéndolo a los ojos.

–Si necesitas ayuda cuenta conmigo...– ella lo miró con sus ojos brillando –¡Pero no leeré su mente!– el brillo se apagó.

–Nos ahorraríamos muchos dolores de cabeza si...

–Sabes que no haré eso... Dime Kido, ¿te gustaría que leyera tu mente en estos momentos?– la miró fijamente.

–¡No, claro que no!– se cubrió la cabeza con su capucha como si eso sirviera de algo –¡Si lo haces ya verás!– lo amenazó.

–¿Por qué no? Hasta hace unos años lo hacía y no te molestaba...

–¡Si me molestaba pero no podías evitarlo! ¡Y ya somos grandes, hay cosas que no quiero que sepas!

Rió divertido –¿Lo ves...? Si leyera sus mentes ya no me querrían cerca, ¿no crees?– le preguntó con tranquilidad –Mi poder nunca me dio nada bueno, sólo sufrimiento... Por favor... No me pidas que lo use para traicionar la confianza de una de las personas más importantes para mi.

–Ya entendí– murmuró ella atreviéndose a mostrar su rostro nuevamente pero aún viéndolo con recelo –No volveré a pedírtelo...

–Kido...– murmuró viéndola con algo de tristeza –Lamento haberte gritado ese día... Y espero no haberte dañado cuando apreté tus brazos... Creo que usé más fuerza de la que debía...– se disculpó sinceramente, necesitaba hacerlo.

Ella rodó los ojos –La culpa fue mía... Evitaste que cometiera una locura... Soy yo quien debe disculparse y agradecerte por no dejarme ir esa noche...– le sonrió –Se siente bien saber que alguien cuidará de ti si intentas hacer una estupidez...

No lo resistió más y la abrazó –¡Te extrañé mucho...!– sollozó en su hombro como cuando era pequeño.

–Y yo a ti, hermanito...– respondió el abrazo –Mira que has crecido...

Al regresar a la casa para tranquilidad de Kido todo parecía en orden... Nada olía a quemado, ni estaba inundado, ni parecían haber roto nada. Kano y Mary estaban en el sofá, ambos leyendo manga, en aparente calma.

–¡Ya llegaron!– exclamó Mary al verlos entrar, dejando el libro y corriendo a abrazar a su príncipe –¿Se divirtieron?

–Mucho– respondió él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¿Qué hicieron todo este rato? ¿Comprar sombreros para jirafas?– preguntó Kano –Claro... ellos se van a visitar las alturas y dejan a los dos más bajitos aquí en la casa...

–¿Celoso?– preguntó Kido yendo a la cocina de muy buen humor.

–¡Claro que no, ¿por qué iba a estar celoso de ti?!– preguntó él.

–De mi no, de Seto– dijo ella antes de disponerse a preparar la cena.

–¿Celoso de Seto...?– preguntó Mary –¡Como en mi manga!

Tragó duro, desde el primer momento supo que aquel manga yaoi en manos de Mary sería muy problemático.

* * *

Había llamado a Mary unas diez veces ese día... Esa fatídica fecha que tantas desgracias había traído, y a tantas personas amadas por él y los demás se había llevado... Miró hacia abajo, estaba colgando a unos cincuenta metros del piso... Le había prometido a Kido no hacer nada peligroso ese día, pero ya en el trabajo no pudo negarse...

Si su hermana lo viera en esos momentos le daría un infarto, podía asegurarlo...

Por fortuna nada malo sucedió, y ya al anochecer caminaba tranquilamente a casa charlando con Mary por su celular.

–¿Entonces sí tenemos un nuevo integrante?– preguntó sonriendo, Mary se escuchaba muy emocionada.

–¡Si, es muy linda! ¡Es agradable! ¡Simpática! ¡Y es amiga de Mary!

–Me alegro mucho, espero llegar a tiempo para conocerla.

–¡Sí, ven pronto! ¡Mary te extraña mucho!– sonrió enternecido.

–Estaré allí en unos minutos– le prometió.

Pero sus planes cambiaron bastante cuando al cortar la llamada sintió algo que chocó con él. No tardó en notar que se trataba de un pobre chico que en esos momentos estaba sentado en el piso, con aspecto confundido.

–Hey, lo siento– le extendió la mano –¿Te hiciste daño?

El niño rechazó su ayuda levantándose por sus propios medios y continuó corriendo por la calle ignorándolo. Él se limitó a observarlo preocupado, parecía bastante asustado y desesperado.

Antes de alejarse demasiado, ese chico se detuvo y se dio la vuelta viéndolo –Señor, ¿ha visto una niña por aquí?– le preguntó –Es como de mi altura, su cabello es negro y atado en dos coletas bajas... Llevaba un vestido rosa.

–Lo siento... No la he visto...– negó, sintiéndose mal por el chico –¿Es tu hermana? ¿Está perdida?

–Es mi amiga, y no puedo encontrarla desde la tarde... Yo presiento que...– murmuró apretando sus puños, claramente conteniendo las lágrimas –¡¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?! ¡No puedo perder tiempo hablando con cualquiera!– exclamó girándose y volviendo a correr.

No le costó alcanzarlo y seguirle el paso, ¿por qué lo hacía? Ni él mismo lo sabía, lo único seguro era que alguien necesitaba ayuda y nadie más estaba allí...

–¡¿Por qué me sigue?! ¡Déjeme en paz, acosador!– no pudo evitar reír ante las acusaciones del niño.

–Porque quiero ayudarte a encontrar a tu amiga– le explicó mirando a todos lados, en un intento por detectar alguna niña con esas características, aunque ya era de noche, no había muchos niños fuera a esas horas, y menos por esa calle.

–¡¿Por qué querría hacer eso?! ¿Se cree alguna clase de súper héroe o qué?

–¿Héroe...?– preguntó, esa palabra le traía buenos recuerdos –Si, me gustaría pensar que soy algo así– asintió.

–Rarito...– murmuró el chico viéndolo de reojo, a lo que él rió –¡Hiyori! ¡¿Dónde estás?!– empezó a gritar, ignorándolo por completo.

Recorrieron juntos calles, callejones, algunos locales... Pero no la encontraban... Era consciente de que separarse para buscarla ayudaría, pero no podía dejar a un niño de unos doce o trece años, solo. No en ese estado de desesperación y desde luego no, cuando ya era de noche, y las calles de ese barrio eran bastante inseguras.

–Lo siento Mary, no voy a poder llegar a tiempo– le habló por celular luego de un rato –. Surgió algo, pero no te preocupes, estaré en casa en un rato... La conoceré en otro momento, habrá muchas oportunidades en el futuro... Yo también... Hasta pronto– colgó la llamada sonriendo y con un leve rubor, no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando Mary le regalaba uno de sus dulces " _Te quiero mucho_ ".

–¡Ve con tu novia y déjame en paz!– volvió a reclamarle el chico, se veía exhausto, pero continuaba corriendo, su espíritu era admirable.

–No es mi novia... Es una amiga...– respondió ignorando los reclamos –Tal vez es por eso que quiero ayudarte... Porque me sentiría muy mal si ella desapareciera...– confesó, aunque claro que él habría ayudado a un niño en problemas fuera cual fuera su problema.

El chico lo miró de reojo y continuó la búsqueda ya sin quejarse por su presencia. Era un buen niño...

Habrían corrido sin para durante hora u hora y media, él comenzaba a cansarse, y temía por ese chico que claramente estaba usando sus últimas reservas de energía. Por fortuna sus reflejos eran bastante buenos y logró sostenerlo antes que cayera al suelo.

–Mejor vamos a descansar un rato– le sugirió pero el chico se soltó de su agarre bruscamente y se puso de pie nuevamente.

–No voy a hacer eso... Tengo que encontrarla...– murmuró volviendo a correr, pero cayó de cara al piso unos pasos más adelante.

–¡¿Estás bien?!– corrió hacia el niño y lo levantó, su nariz estaba raspada y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–¡Déjeme, tengo que encontrarla!– forcejeó débilmente.

–De esta forma no podrás– le dijo tranquilamente subiéndolo a su espalda –. Vamos, descansaremos un poco y luego continuaremos– decidió caminando con él a cuestas un par de cuadras. Lo dejó sentado en una banca y compró un par de bebidas en la máquina expendedora que había cerca –. Bebe, te hará bien– le ofreció una de las latas que el chico tomó con cierta reticencia.

–¿Cómo sé que no intentas envenenarme?– le preguntó viéndolo de reojo.

–No lo sé... Acabo de sacarla de la máquina, estabas viendo, ¿no?– preguntó él algo incómodo, la poca gente que pasaba podría confundirlo con un secuestrador de niños si el pequeño seguía haciendo ese tipo de comentarios –Si desconfías no la bebas, pero creo que te haría bien...

–Eres muy raro...– murmuró el niño abriendo la lata y bebiéndola –Creí que la gente de la ciudad sólo se preocupaba por sus propios asuntos.

–¿Gente de la ciudad...?– preguntó viéndolo con sorpresa –Entonces, no eres de aquí– dedujo.

El chico negó –Hiyori y yo somos del campo, este año comenzaremos la secundaria y como allí no hay entonces estamos quedándonos en casa de la hermana de Hiyori.

–En ese caso, si no conocen bien la ciudad es muy probable que se haya perdido... Creo que deberíamos ir a la policía, ellos se ocuparán de buscarla.

–No creo que eso funcione...– murmuró el chico –Ella no sólo se perdió... Pasó algo más...

–¿Qué pasó...?

–¡No lo sé! ¡No puedo recordarlo! ¡Pero fue malo! ¡Muy malo!– se asustó al ver como el chico dejaba caer la lata y escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

–No llores... La encontrarás, estoy seguro de ello...– intentó darle ánimos palmeándole la espalda.

–¡No estoy llorando!– chilló él levantándose y viéndolo con molestia, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Antes de que fuera capaz de hacer algo el niño había corrido lejos y chocado con alguien más.

– _Debería ver por donde corre_ – pensó levantándose preocupado y yendo a ayudarlo a él y a la chica con la que chocó.

–¿Hibiya?– preguntó la chica, viendo al niño sobre ella.

–¡¿Tú?!– chilló él incorporándose de inmediato.

–¿Están bien?– preguntó él extendiéndole una mano a la joven.

–¿Seto?– él conocía esa voz –¿Qué haces aquí?

Al levantar la cabeza se encontró a Kido frente a él, y un poco más atrás, Kano quien reía como si estuvieran haciéndole cosquillas.

Tal vez fuera sólo impresión suya, pero en ese momento sintió un frío extraño... Letárgico y solitario...

De alguna forma, sintió aquel momento como el comienzo de algo...

Algo grande e imparable.

 **Continuará.**

 _Hola a todos... Capítulo raro y complicado... Todo el mundo habla de lo difícil que es Kano, pero para mi Seto es de los más complicados... Supongo que me llevo bien con los personajes traumatizados, y no tanto con los tranquilos que no dan problemas..._

 _Por otro lado aviso desde ya, que a efectos de poder hacer algo más interesante y generar más interacciones y conexión en general entre los chicos, esta línea temporal se extenderá un año más que las vistas en el manga y anime. No sé, se me hace muy poco tiempo un par de días, que se reúnan el 14, y el 15 los maten, me falta tiempo para que sean ellos mismos, para que aprendan y se quieran._

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios, paso a responderlos:_

 _ TanetaOno: ¡Nooo Margarita noooo! ¡Yo te di nombre! ¡Eras como mi hija! Pero los 24 días que viviste seguirán en nuestra memoria por siempre... Ok, ya en serio, gracias por el follow :D. Y Momo no es muy consciente de la fama que tiene, mira que salir a caminar sola por ahí... Por mejor que se camufle... (y una sudadera con capucha tampoco es un buen camuflaje) Me alivia mucho que no te pareciera confuso lo de los mensajes, y sí... Kano piensa que alguien le va a creer el cuento del asalto, cuando tenía su celular consigo... Me encanta poder provocarte lo que Kano provoca en Kido, eso de ya no saber si lo que dice es verdad o no xD. Muchísimas gracias por comentar. Besos._

 _ Ryuunoko: Estoy comenzando a tomar lo de Shintaro como un desafío... Lo de Mary fue muy doloroso, y lo de Seto me dio mucha cosita escribirlo, pensé si hacerlo o no, no quería dejarlo como un maldito porque no lo es, sólo un chico que en su infancia era un bastante miedoso y no quería herir los sentimientos de su hermanita, diciéndole algo tan doloroso. Respecto a la pelea, pues... Yo he sentido lo que Seto en este capítulo, una relación estable pero que no pasa de ahí... No hay interacción más que para cosas triviales... Necesitaban volver a ser los hermanos de antes, los que se cuidan mutuamente y no relacionarse únicamente a través de Kano. Coincido en que Kano necesita correa, Kido le pondrá una en algún momento de la historia. _

_Tal como decís, este es el suceso que se necesitaba para que lleguen a la relación que se muestra en la serie, y las palabras de Kido fueron duras adrede... Kano las resintió mucho, pero eso se verá en el siguiente._

 _Aún no me animo mucho con Momo, me encanta su personalidad y como dije arriba, no soy buena con los personajes alegres y carismáticos... Pero supongo que en el siguiente ya se verá en acción. Respecto a Kano y Ayano, son igual de estúpidamente idealistas... Creo que ambos pecan de desear tanto algo, que no son capaces de manejar el resto de las variables... Y son muy muy solitarios... Intentan resolverlo por sí mismos, eso es lo que desencadena esa serie de acontecimientos tan desafortunados... Pero mírale el lado bueno... Un psicólogo y su familia se beneficiará mucho de todo esto..._

 _En esta línea temporal, Seto es así, tal vez en otra podría ir contra sus principios un poco y eso ayudaría a un good end... Pero es verdad que si Seto se pusiera media pila, si le hiciera caso a Kido, todo sería más fácil... Respecto a lo del good end... No lo sé... Por el momento me concentraré en esta ruta, que ya está siendo bastante difícil por los cambios que le voy haciendo, y luego si se me ocurre algo bueno tal vez haga eso... Pero no estoy en condiciones de prometer nada aún. Muchas gracias por escribir, y tranquila, nunca te encuentro errores en lo que escribís. Besos._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Próximo capítulo : El comienzo del fin. -Kano-_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	26. Capítulo 26: El comienzo del fin

**Capítulo 26: El comienzo del fin.**

–¡Te dije que no los metieras en esto!– le gritó, no importaba si llamaba la atención de alguien, no importaba si era medianoche y estaban parados a mitad de la calle... Lo único que importaba era que ese monstruo dejara a sus hermanos fuera de aquello.

–¿Desde cuando recibo órdenes de ti?– el maldito se acercó unos pasos, como si hacer pesar la diferencia de de altura entre ellos fuera suficiente para intimidarlo.

–¡Desde que tenemos un trato! ¡Yo te ayudo mientras tú no los toques!

–Ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes...– murmuró el hombre quitándose los lentes y limpiándolos –No les haré daño... Pero eso no significa que no vaya a usarlos– él apretó sus puños y gruñó en respuesta –. No eres útil esta vez... Debe ir ella... La que oculta la mirada...

¿Por qué demonios insistía en llamarle así a su hermana? –No irá– negó, no importaba lo que sucediera, no iba a exponer a Kido.

–Si no sigues mis órdenes... Entonces tendré que hacerlo por mi mismo– volvió a ponerse los lentes y sonrió de lado –. Estoy seguro de que obedecerá cualquier cosa que su " _papi_ " le pida... Y si no lo hace...– levantó su mano hasta que Kano pudiera ver su puño cerrarse –Sentiré sus sesos desparramarse por mis dedos... No imaginas lo bien que se siente– se relamió.

Era absolutamente consciente de que ese maldito sólo buscaba provocarlo, pero no pudo evitar que la ira se apoderara de su cuerpo –¡Te mataré!– le gritó intentando golpearlo en el rostro, recibiendo un rodillazo en el estómago... ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de _deja vú_?

Sin embargo esta vez estaba preparado, desde su posición le asestó un potente cabezazo en pleno mentón que lo dejó bastante mareado, pero hizo sangrar a ese maldito.

Era el cuerpo de su padre el que estaba sufriendo, lo sabía, pero en esos momentos aquella línea de pensamiento no tenía prioridad alguna.

–¡Me las pagarás!– sonrió al escuchar como ese maldito monstruo perdía la serenidad, lo sintió como una pequeña batalla ganada...

Su sonrisa se borró al sentir un intenso y localizado dolor en su pecho. Tragó duro y lentamente miró hacia arriba, sólo pudo ver un par de ojos brillando en intenso rojo y esa sonrisa despiadada...

–Esta es sólo una muestra de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para conseguir mi objetivo– murmuró la bestia sin soltar el cuchillo con el que acababa de apuñalarlo.

Una patada en su torso fue suficiente para tirarlo, logrando así extraer el cuchillo de su carne. Ya en el suelo apretó la herida aterrado... Ya había sentido aquello... Muchos años atrás, cuando su madre...

–Mamá...– sollozó, al cerrar los ojos podía verla... Su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, esa mirada sin vida, fija en él... Como si aún pudiera verlo...

Esos ojos vacíos lo perseguirían por el resto de sus días...

Se arrastró unos metros por la calle, no sabía en qué momento el hombre se fue... No le importaba... Necesitaba pedir ayuda...

 _Kousuke..._

 _Tsubomi..._

No podía hacerles eso...

No podía irse...

No podía abandonarlos también él...

En algún momento perdió el conocimiento, minutos más tarde alguien encontraría el cuerpo de un joven, cubierto de sangre y con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

* * *

Despertar en una cama de hospital, con un aparatejo chillando a su lado, una mascarilla que le impedía hablar o tragar siquiera, y una apestosa aguja en su brazo no fue lo peor... Lo peor fue cuando le quitaron esa estúpida cinta leuco en su pecho para cambiar el vendaje, ¡la puñalada dolió menos!

Por fortuna, al despertar le quitaron todas aquellas cosas molestas, a excepción de la aguja en su brazo, y esa cinta del demonio... Fue entonces cuando vio su ropa en una silla cerca de la cama, podía escuchar el celular vibrando dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

–Ahm... Disculpe...– le habló a la enfermera que cambiaba su suero –¿Podría alcanzarme mi celular?

La mujer asintió y le entregó el aparato que acababa de dejar de vibrar. Vio con horror las cuarenta y siete llamadas perdidas.

–Kido, Kido, Kido, Seto, Seto, Kido, Seto, Seto, Kido, Kido, Seto, Kido, Seto...– se aburrió de leer... Era un hecho... Estaban preocupados –Oh... ¡Mierda!– murmuró por lo bajo al ver la hora, casi las nueve de la mañana, y había salido de la base antes de medianoche.

Leyó los numerosos mensajes, todos de Kido, ella estaba enviándole uno tras otros desde las tres de la madrugada, ¿por qué estaba despierta a esa hora? ¿Por qué tuvo la genial idea de esperarlo justo ese día? Seto le había dejado mensajes de voz...

Ambos demostraban estar mortificados, cada uno a su modo... Seto siempre dulce y comprensivo, y Kido con sus amenazas y órdenes... Incluso Mary le habló, desde el celular de Seto, contándole que los tres estaban preocupados, y que el desayuno que Kido preparó ese día sabía horrible.

" _Lo siento Tsubomi, tuve un accidente, alguien me apuñaló, estoy en un hospital, pero tranquila estoy bien, por favor avísale a los demás que no se preocupen. En un rato averiguo la dirección y te la envío._ " Ese fue el mensaje que escribió en un primer momento. Lo leyó y releyó... Se tomó tiempo para volver a leer los mensajes de su hermana, por su culpa ella no había dormido en toda la noche... ¿Qué lograría enviándole aquello? Que corriera a cuidar de él por supuesto... Le gustaba la idea, pero no en esas condiciones, no cuando ella no iba a descansar... ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Si por los nervios no miraba por donde cruzaba y un carro la atropellaba?

Finalmente borró el mensaje y envió uno, más en su estilo, lo único que mantuvo del mensaje original fue el " _estoy bien_ ". Como era de esperar a su celular cayó llamada tras llamada... No se animó a atenderlas, estaba muy débil, ella podría notarlo en su voz... Así que se limitó a responder a los mensajes, y cuando sintió que sus mensajes le hacían daño, ya que se notaba cada vez más desesperada... Tomó la ruta del cobarde, y luego de avisarle que no podría atenderla... Apagó el celular.

Dolía... Se sentía solo... El lugar cada vez le resultaba más aburrido y horrible... Las enfermeras lo trataban con brusquedad a pesar de su esfuerzo por mostrarse simpático, al parecer lo consideraban algún tipo de maleante por haber llegado en la madrugada con una herida de cuchillo y no tener familiares a su lado.

Más de una vez tomó el celular con toda la intención de llamar a Tsubomi o Kousuke y pedirles que fueran a verlo... Se sentía como un niño pequeño perdido... Pero aquello sería demasiado egoísta, por lo que se resistió y no se atrevió a prender el teléfono hasta muy tarde en la noche, cuando al fin se convenció a sí mismo de que estaba haciendo lo correcto... Estaba ocultándoles la verdad para cuidar de ellos... Visto de esa forma sabía que no caería en la tentación de ser sincero.

Lo único que importaba era que sus hermanos estuvieran tranquilos.

" _Es estúpido que siga escribiéndote, ¿verdad?_ " ese era uno de sus mensajes, el último de todos los que ella le había enviado esa noche.

¿Estúpido? ¿Se había vuelto loca? Si esos mensajes de sus hermanos eran su única compañía, lo único que le recordaba que ellos lo querían y si él no estuviera ocultando su situación, sin dudas estarían allí con él.

Le pidió que durmiera, y le juró que el día siguiente la llamaría... Y aunque en un inicio no fue una mentira... Aunque moría por escuchar su voz... Terminó siéndolo... Por la mañana llamó a Seto, él no lo presionaría, él aceptaría sus excusas con una sonrisa, así era su hermano.

El resto del día se dedicó a mirar el techo y leer los mensajes llenos de ira de Tsubomi, que por la noche se volvían más y más tristes y desesperados. Se limitó a responder uno más... Y sólo uno, después de eso apagó el celular... Si seguía leyendo como su hermana se desesperaba gradualmente... Iba a enloquecer...

Por fortuna los calmantes eran fuertes y la herida sanaba rápidamente, así que esa tercera noche durmió profundamente... Lo despertaron a las ocho por el desayuno, y aún no se atrevía a encender el teléfono.

Les diría que se quedó en casa de uno de sus amigos, no era la mejor excusa del mundo, pero intentaría sobrellevar las preguntas lo mejor posible, y si no funcionaba, usaría su habilidad para disfrazarse de ratoncito y esconderse en un rincón hasta que olvidaran el asunto.

¡Sí, ese era un gran plan! En eso pensaba cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió... Seguramente traerían el almuerzo...

–¡¿Ahh?!– exclamó sin poder creer lo que veía... ¿Estaría alucinando? –¡¿Kido, Seto?! ¿Qué hacen aq...?– intentó preguntarles, pero su hermana no le dio tiempo a nada.

La bofetada dolió, pero más dolieron sus palabras...

Escuchó cada una de ellas... Sólo habían pasado unos pocos días, pero no reconoció su voz... ¿Siempre había sido tan oscura?

–Ojalá, algún día, una de las personas que más quieras... Se vaya por su cuenta y se haga daño mientras te mantiene engañado todo el maldito tiempo, como lo has hecho con nosotros...– si dijo algo después... No fue capaz de escucharlo.

Esas palabras le calaron hondo... No pudo evitar recordar a alguien... Una de las personas que más quería... Aquella que se fue por su cuenta... Que lo mantuvo engañado... Que nunca compartió con él su plan...

Aquella que murió frente a sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada...

¿Él estaba comportándose de esa forma con ellos? Se sintió un imbécil...

Un cálido abrazo lo sacó de su mundo, Seto estaba llorando en su hombro, de alguna forma se sintió feliz y culpable al mismo tiempo.

Fue agradable, muy agradable, charlar con su hermano. El chico no le reclamó nada, no parecía molesto, sólo estaba disfrutando de verlo bien, y él se permitió disfrutar de su compañía. Claro que se sintió mal al enterarse que sus hermanos pelearon por su estupidez, pero fuera de eso, el tiempo que compartió con él fue el mejor en varios días.

El problema se presentó cuando las horas pasaban, la noche caía y no tenían noticias de Kido. Ella se había marchado furiosa, y no respondía llamadas ni mensajes... Si pretendía vengarse... Le estaba funcionando a la perfección, porque él sentía que en cualquier momento se levantaría de esa cama y saldría a buscarla con el suero de arrastro.

Por fortuna luego de un rato ella apareció y se quedó con él... Seguía molesta, pero su sola presencia lo hacía feliz... Disfrutó de verla dormir con su cabeza y brazos apoyados en la cama... Esa noche pudo acariciar su cabello hasta quedarse dormido...

¿Qué aprendió de todo aquello? Que él era un idiota y sus hermanos las únicas personas capaces de soportarlo... Y los únicos que podían hacerlo feliz.

¿Cambiaría en algo su actitud después de aquella experiencia? En absoluto... Seguiría siendo un idiota...

* * *

El catorce de agosto recibió un nuevo mensaje, así que salió de la base a hurtadillas, no era muy tarde, sus hermanos seguían despiertos... Pero si les avisaba que se iba no le permitirían salir, así que ya lejos de casa, les envió un cobarde mensaje.

No necesitó leer la respuesta de Kido para saber que había una amenaza en ella.

Golpeó la puerta, la herida en su pecho aún tiraba un poco, y temía terminar de la misma forma que un par de semanas atrás... O peor... Pero si no obedecía, ese monstruo lastimaría a sus hermanos, y él recibiría los golpes y puñaladas que fueran necesarios para mantenerlos a salvo.

La puerta se abrió, levantó un poco la mirada, odiaba como su padre lo sobrepasaba por una cabeza y media. Sin embargo allí no había nadie... Bajó la cabeza lentamente hasta encontrase con...

–¿Una niña...?– preguntó sorprendido.

–¡¿A quién le llamas niña, intruso?!– preguntó ella viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

Sonrió ampliamente, se le hacía muy divertido que esa niña tan pequeña tuviera tan mal carácter –Mi error... Lo siento joven dama...– hizo una especie de reverencia –¿Puedo pasar?

–¡Iugh! ¿Por qué dejaría pasar a un pedófilo como tú?– le preguntó viéndolo con desprecio.

Activó su máscara para que ella no pudiera ver que moría de risa –¿Porque soy el hijo del dueño de esta casa?

–Ah...– comentó sonriendo de lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Eres uno de los huérfanos...– preguntó despectivamente.

–Sí– asintió lentamente, sorprendiéndose de como esa pequeña, había logrado molestarlo un poco con sus palabras –, ¿y tú quién eres?– preguntó levantando una ceja.

–Tu tía...– no había máscara capaz de esconder el ataque de risa que le provocó esa respuesta –¡¿De qué te ríes tonto?! ¡Deberías respetarme!

–¡Jajajaja!– seguía riendo con una mano en su pecho, temiendo que la herida se abriera.

–Muchas gracias por atender– escuchó la voz de su padre quien apareció detrás de la niña... Recién en ese momento recordó aquel detalle... La chica estaba viviendo allí, con ese monstruo –. Yo me encargaré, Hiyori.

–Como sea...– comentó ella despreocupadamente, y se metió en la cocina.

–Adelante– murmuró " _su padre_ ", cerrando la puerta una vez que él entró –. Sígueme– comenzó a caminar hacia su laboratorio.

Obedeció, mientras miraba hacia la cocina, desde la cual se escuchaban voces, no pudo distinguir nada, sólo que allí había otras personas aparte de la chica. Una vez dentro del laboratorio, su padre movió un objeto, no llegó a ver cual, pero abrió una puerta secreta... Sabía que ese tipo había extendido el lugar, lo que no se imaginó fue lo que vio al bajar.

No se fijó en los aparatos de alta tecnología que había allí, lo que llamó su atención fue el par de tubos gigantescos... En uno de ellos estaba, flotando en una extraña sustancia, el cuerpo de aquella chica, la amiga de su hermana. ¿Para qué había conservado ese cuerpo por tanto tiempo?

Pero a su lado estaba lo más aterrador, el otro tubo estaba destrozado, aún había trozos de vidrio en el suelo... Parecía hacer sido roto desde dentro...

Lo que fuera que estuviera en esa cosa... Era fuerte... Y había salido por sus propios medios...

–¿Qué demonios...?– preguntó casi sin aliento.

–No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo sabrás a su tiempo– respondió el hombre con tranquilidad –. Te daré el lugar y la hora exactas, tu hermana debe estar allí en ese momento– le dijo seriamente.

–Aún no acepto que ella...

–Voy a conseguir lo que quiero– murmuró el hombre con seriedad –. Si no lo haces tú, lo hará esa cosa– señaló el tubo vacío –. Debe ir sola, a ese lugar. Pasará algo que llamará su atención... Así conocerán una nueva serpiente.

–¿Serpiente?– preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

El monstruo rió –Dos años con tu estúpido juego, ¿y aún no sabes nada?– no supo qué responder –Espero que lo hayas entendido, ahora lárgate.

–Esa niña...– murmuró sin moverse –La hermana de mamá... ¿Qué piensas hacerle?

–No me interesa en absoluto... Por algún motivo decidió pasar una temporada en esta casa– comentó caminando hacia la salida –. Mientras no meta sus narices en mis asuntos me da igual.

Lo siguió, y finalmente salió de la casa... Le preocupaba esa niña allí, aunque el monstruo se veía sincero en aquello de que no le interesaba usarla... No podía confiar en él... Pero tampoco iba a ser posible sacar a la chica de la casa a la fuerza.

Decidió dejar aquello por el momento, y pensar en cómo haría lo que el monstruo le pidió... Finalmente y luego de tanto resistirse... Acabaría haciéndolo... Metería a su hermana en todo aquello.

Decir que se sentía horrible sería poco...

* * *

El día siguiente todo salió relativamente... ¿Bien?

Encontraron una chica, aquella famosa _idol_ que todos conocían. Ella tenía un poder ocular al igual que ellos... De hecho era todo lo contrario al de Kido. Ahora entendía todo... Por eso era su hermana quien debía encontrarla, era la única capaz de neutralizar su poder.

Fue divertido mostrarle la base secreta, presentarle a Mary... Y fue más divertido aún cuando Mary cayó con las tazas de té que preparó para festejar la incorporación de Momo al equipo... Rió como nunca al ver a Kido empapada, luego de que, por proteger a la nueva, el té cayera sobre ella.

–¡Lo siento líder!– repitió Mary por quinta vez, mientras Kido, en una camiseta de tirantes, secaba su ropa con un secador de cabello.

–Ya te dije que te disculpo Mary...– murmuró ella de mal humor.

–Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí, ¡gran líder!– exclamó Momo viéndola con admiración.

–No fue gran cosa, Kisaragi.

Tomó varias fotos, mientras las chicas hablaban –Debo inmortalizar la llegada de nuestro miembro número cinco– fue la excusa... ¿era su imaginación el cuerpo de su hermanita había cambiado bastante en ese tiempo?

Después de aquello, Mary llevó a Momo a su habitación y allí pasaron el resto de la tarde.

–Parece que la pequeña Mary consiguió una amiga– comentó yendo a la cocina a molestar un poco a Kido para no perder la costumbre.

–Así parece...– murmuró ella ya con su vestimenta usual, la cual aún olía a hierbas y limón.

–¿No te gustaría tener el poder de Momo?– preguntó él observándola con atención.

Desde que llegaron a la base percibió la incomodidad de Kido, no se trataba sólo de su usual timidez frente a los desconocidos, había algo más. Ella era como un libro abierto para él, pero no podía especificar qué era lo que le molestaba.

–¿Por qué preguntas eso?

–Siempre has detestado tu poder... Te ha traído muchos problemas, ¿no te gustaría llamar la atención de todos?– ella lo miraba como si él estuviera diciendo una estupidez –Es decir, imagina que pudieras controlarlo y evitar que una multitud te persiga... ¿No sería lindo dejar una impresión permanente en las personas?

–Sé lo que es eso, y no...– fue su respuesta –Lo odié, y volvería a odiarlo...

–¿Lo sabes...? ¿Cómo que lo odiaste?– preguntó desconcertado.

La escuchó exhalar exasperada –Escucha bien porque no volveré a hablar de esto...– con eso se ganó su completa atención –¿Qué sabes de mi vida antes del orfanato?

–Pues... Nos contaste que vivías en una mansión con tu hermana y tu padre... Que él no te quería porque tu madre era una sirvienta, y cuando ella murió se vio obligado a hacerse cargo de ti...– dijo lentamente, con cuidado de no usar palabras bruscas que la hicieran sentir mal.

–Exacto– asintió –. ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué pedí desaparecer?– él negó –La casa estaba llena de sirvientes... Estaban por todos lados, y sin importar lo que hiciera siempre había alguien viéndome.

–Eras una niña pequeña, su trabajo era vigilarte– comentó sin entender el punto.

–No...– negó –No era sólo eso... Todos me veían... Todo el tiempo, todos comentaban, todos me juzgaban... Todos hablaban de mi... Todo lo que hacía estaba mal– explicó mirando a otro lado, su tono de voz se debilitaba en cada frase –. No importaba si estaba jugando en el patio, si estaba caminando en los pasillos... Incluso mi habitación tenía agujeros en las paredes... Sin importar donde estuviera... Siempre había alguien viéndome...

–Lo siento, no tenía idea...– murmuró apenado intentando ver su rostro.

–Y esa... Es la sensación más solitaria del mundo– volvió a mirarlo –. Hay una gran diferencia entre atención y compañía... En esa casa mi única compañía era mi hermana... Y el día del incendio llamé su atención sin quererlo...– murmuró bajando la mirada –Si no lo hubiera hecho, estoy segura de que ella habría sido capaz de escapar...

Se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro –Eso no es verdad Tsubomi... Nada de aquello fue tu culpa.

–No me llames así– murmuró ella alejándose mientras respiraba hondo, intentando recuperar la compostura –. El punto en todo esto, es que los poderes de Kisaragi están fuera de control y no podemos permitir que siga así. Su vida debe ser un maldito infierno.

–Estoy de acuerdo– asintió –. Le ayudaremos a controlar su poder, nosotros pudimos así que es posible– luego de sonreírse con complicidad, ella caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina –Oye, Kido...– llamó su atención logrando que se detuviera antes de salir –Si algún día decides ir a visitar la tumba de tu hermana... Me gustaría acompañarte...

–Su cuerpo se desintegró en las llamas... Dudo que...

–¡Debe tener una!– asintió muy seguro interrumpiéndola –Después de todo mamá y Ayano la tienen...

No se dio cuenta de su enorme desliz, hasta que ella giró con sus ojos muy abiertos –¡¿Por qué mencionaste a Ayano?!

–¿A-Ayano...? ¡¿Quién habló de Ayano?!– preguntó recomponiendo su máscara en un instante y sonriéndole con expresión confundida.

–¡Dijiste Ayano!– dio un par de peligrosos pasos hacia él –¡Kano, dime la verdad!

Levantó una ceja –Creo que escuchaste mal, querida Kido, dije; mamá Ayaka... ¡Qué feo de tu parte confundir sus nombres!– se cruzó de brazos viéndola con falso reproche.

–¡No escuché mal! ¡Seto dijo que vio el cuerpo de Ayano! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!– se lanzó sobre él y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya estaba sacudiéndolo en un ataque de histeria.

Ese día la suerte estaba de su lado, ya que el sonoro portazo la distrajo un mili-segundo... Lo suficiente para alejarse de ella –¡Gran líder, señor Kano!– escucharon gritar a Momo, quien en su efusividad había abierto la puerta con tal fuerza que ésta se había golpeado con la pared –¿Ah... Interrumpo algo?– preguntó al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kido.

Al parecer sus ojos no eran lo único que hacía resaltar a la nueva... Su actitud no podría pasar desapercibida para nadie.

–¿Qué sucede?– preguntó Kido fríamente luego de aclararse la garganta.

–Pues... Yo tendría que regresar a mi casa. Es bastante tarde, y mi mamá no deja de enviarme mensajes... Parece que mi _manager_ le avisó que no fui a los ensayos...– explicó tan tranquilamente que era evidente que no pudo leer la tensión en el ambiente... Mientras tanto Mary asomaba sus ojos desde detrás, temiendo entrar.

–Está bien...– murmuró Kido pasándose la mano por el rostro –Te acompañaré.

–¡Yo también!– exclamó él, a riesgo de tener que regresar con su hermana y someterse a incómodas preguntas... No la dejaría andar sola de noche.

–¿Tú irás, Mary?– le preguntó Momo, y ésta negó –Es una pena... Quería mostrarte mi casa... ¡Pero tendrás que darme el gusto algún día!– la albina asintió por compromiso.

Luego de una emotiva despedida entre ambas chicas, los tres salieron rumbo al hogar de Momo.

–¿Entonces jamás sale? ¿Es una NEET?– preguntó la chica caminando en medio de ambos.

–Ha estado saliendo un poco conmigo, pero no más de un par de cuadras. Espero que ahora que tiene una amiga se atreva a aventurarse un poco más– comentó Kido con seriedad.

–Ohh... ¡Pero les prometo!– se puso frente a ellos caminando hacia atrás –¡Que lograré que salga de su encierro!– aseguró emocionada.

–No deberías caminar de esa for...– intentó aconsejarle, pero antes de terminar ella ya había tropezado con un cubo de basura llamando la atención de las pocas personas en el lugar.

Kido manejaba sus poderes de una forma que él no lograba comprender,pero consiguió que esas personas ignoraran de un momento al otro el estruendo y continuaran con sus caminos como si nada hubiera sucedido.

–Ouch...– escuchó quejarse a la rubia y la ayudó a levantarse –Debes tener más cuidado– le dijo riendo por lo bajo, era una pena no haberle tomado una foto, se veía muy bien con esa cáscara de banana en su cabeza.

–¿Te hiciste daño?– le preguntó Kido, a lo que Momo negó –Entonces continuemos.

–¡Pero de verdad voy a lograr que Mary salga!– aseguró Momo recuperando su vitalidad en pocos segundos –Si el idiota de mi hermano pudo, ella también– aseguró.

–¿Tu hermano?– preguntó él viéndola con curiosidad.

–Así es– asintió –, mi hermano pasó dos años encerrado en su casa– le contó –. ¡Y ayer salió por primer vez!

–¿Por qué dejó de salir?– preguntó Kido.

–No lo sé, sólo es un antisocial– se encogió de hombros la chica –Casi no me habla así que no puedo saber qué pasa por su cabeza...

–Todo un perdedor...– comentó él, risueñamente.

–Jaja, algo así– asintió Momo –. Y con muy mala suerte... ¡¿Pueden creer que durante su primer salida al exterior en dos años, haya terminado como rehén en un atentado terrorista?!

–¡¿Hablas del atentado en el centro comercial?!– preguntó sorprendido –Seto nos contó de eso anoche, ¿recuerdas Kido?– le preguntó a lo que ella asintió –¡Jajaja, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que algo así suceda?!

–¡¿Verdad que sí?!– asintió Momo –Por eso mamá está preocupada y quiere que llegue pronto...

–¿Pero tu hermano está bien?– preguntó Kido viéndola de reojo.

–¡Sí, él estuvo todo el tiempo con un chico! Es decir... ¡mi hermano hizo un amigo!– exclamó lo último como si fuera la cosa más impensable del mundo –Al parecer ese chico lo protegió, así que nada malo le pasó.

–Entonces si tuvo algo de buena suerte– comentó sonriendo –. Al igual que tú al conocerme a mí– bromeó señalándose.

–Es verdad, he tenido mucha suerte este dí...

–¡Ciudado!– exclamó Kido intentando apartarla, pero fue muy tarde, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Momo estaba nuevamente en el suelo, con un niño sobre ella.

–¿Hibiya?– preguntó Momo al abrir los ojos y ver al chico.

–¡¿Tú?!– chilló el niño con exaltado, quitándose de inmediato de encima de ella, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Comenzó a reír de buena gana, tener a Momo en el equipo sería muy, pero muy divertido... Ya entendía por qué había conectado tan bien con Mary.

–¿Están bien?– preguntó Seto intentando ayudar a Momo... ¡Un momento!

–¿Seto?– preguntó Kido, quitándole las palabras de la boca –¿Qué haces aquí?

Continuó riendo al ver la expresión del niño, era realmente muy graciosa, y contrastaba muy bien con la emoción de Momo quien aún sentada en el suelo lo atrajo para susurrarle preguntas incómodas del estilo _"¿Ya se lo dijiste?","¿Le regalaste aquello?_ ", mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

–Estoy ayudando a este chico a encontrar a su amiga– escuchó decir a su hermano –, al parecer se perdió.

–¡¿Perdiste a Hiyori?!– chilló Momo, viéndolo con reproche.

El niño miró a otro lado claramente dolido, con sus puños cerrados.

–¿Hiyori?– preguntó él llamando la atención de todos, sería demasiada casualidad que estuvieran hablando de aquella niña, ¿no? –Podría saber el apellido de la chica.

–Asahina...– dijo el niño, viéndolo con curiosidad –Asahina Hiyori...

Entonces si era ella... – _¡Mierda!_ – se pateó internamente, sabía que no debía dejar a esa pequeña, sola con ese maldito.

–Asahina era el apellido de soltera de mamá...– murmuró Seto pensativo.

¿Por qué creyó en aquel monstruo? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de que tramaba algo? Si a esa niña le había pasado algo... Sería su culpa...

–Así es...– asintió Kido –Conocimos a Hiyori en el funeral de mamá... Tenía unos ocho o nueve años en esa época...

Esperaría el momento adecuado para escaparse sin que lo vieran, y obligaría a ese maldito a decirle qué hizo con la niña, así le tocara pasar otra temporada hospitalizado.

–¡Espera... No... Puedo... Respirar...!– escucharon una voz agónica a lo lejos.

–¿Hermano?– preguntó Momo, ya de pie, viendo hacia el horizonte en el cual se dejaban ver dos figuras que corrían a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

–Ese tipo de nuevo...– murmuró el niño girando los ojos.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que ambos se detuvieran frente a ellos –Hibiya... Lo encontré...– comentó monótonamente un chico de cabello blanco, más alto que Seto, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

–A...i...re...– suplicaba su acompañante, inclinado hacia adelante mientras se sostenía de una pared, intentando recuperar el aliento.

–¡Sólo fueron unos dos punto tres kilómetros! ¡Es patético, amo!– se escuchó una irritante vocesita electrónica salida de algún sitio que no logró determinar.

–¿Qué haces aquí, retrasado?– preguntó Hibiya, viendo al más alto con molestia.

–Hiyori y Hibiya no regresaban, Konoha salió a buscar.

–¡Sigo sin entender por qué tenía que ir contigo!– le reclamó el otro chico ya habiendo recuperado el aliento, ahora que se fijaba se le hacía bastante conocido –¡Sabía que no debía salir de nuevo!

–¡Es un desalmado! ¡¿Pensaba dejar a Tono sin comida, amo?!– de nuevo aquella voz electrónica.

Decidió ignorar sus tonterías, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, necesitaba encontrar la forma de escabullirse, tal vez ese sería un buen momento... Pero entonces su celular comenzó a vibrar. Activó su máscara y leyó el mensaje sin que nadie lo supiera...

" _Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no tuve nada que ver en esto... Fue el destino quien se encargó de ella, no se molesten en buscarla, ya no está en este mundo. Por cierto, me alegra que estén todos reunidos... Disfrútenlo mientras puedan._ "

Miró a todos lados, ¿ese tipo estaba obervándolos? ¿Todos reunidos? ¿A qué se refería con aquello?

–Entonces ustedes se quedaban en casa de nuestro padre– escuchó decir a Kido, a lo que el niño asintió –. Creo que deberían venir con nosotros por esta noche, tenemos un par de sofás donde pueden dormir.

Miró a Kido sorprendido, ¿ella estaba siendo consciente de lo peligroso que era su padre?

Finalmente y luego de un rato acompañaron a los hermanos Kisaragi a su casa y regresaron con el niño a la base, el grandote decidió seguir buscando a la chica... Si había pasado lo que él temía, no tenía caso hacerlo... Esperaba estar equivocado.

–Ni pienses que saldrás esta noche...– le advirtió Kido caminando a su lado.

–No sé de qué hablas– rió despreocupadamente, su hermano caminaba unos pasos atrás, llevando al pequeño que en algún momento se quedó dormido.

–Has estado muy silencioso, sé lo que estás planeando...– aseguró sin preocuparse en mirarlo –Sólo te recuerdo una cosa, si sales esta noche iré contigo, o tras de ti... Es tu decisión.

–¿Ahora eres mi carcelera?– murmuró, esta vez no intentó ocultar su molestia.

–No, soy tu niñera...– respondió ella en el mismo tono –Ayer te escapaste, pero no volverá a pasar.

¿Así lo veía? ¿Como un niño? Después de todo lo que se esforzaba por ellos... Al llegar se encerró en su habitación molesto, molesto con Kido y con esa maldita fecha que se había llevado a otro inocente...

¿A quién intentaba engañar...? Él era el culpable de todo... Había caído en las redes de ese monstruo, y algo había comenzado, algo que no sabía si podría detener... Algo demasiado grande, que involucraba a demasiadas personas...

–Quiero volver a ser un niño...– susurró abrazando la almohada –Tengo miedo...– se permitió sollozar unos minutos.

 **Continuará.**

 _No, qué lío con toda esta gente... Lo siento, no puedo manejarlos... Kuroha ven y mata a unos cuantos por favor u.u. (Mentira...) Kano acaba de desbloquear un nuevo trauma, la muerte de Hiyori... Pensé que una raya más al tigre no haría gran diferencia..._

 _Espero que les venga gustando la nueva ruta, a mi no me gustó mucho el capítulo, y aún no tengo muy claros todos los acontecimientos futuros, pero tal vez salga algo medianamente creíble._

 _Muchas gracias por comentar, son geniales... Paso a responder:_

 _ Jeffy Iha: ¡Tanto tiempo! Se te extrañaba por acá. Estoy de acuerdo en que Kano se mandó la metida de pata del siglo, aquí se aclara un poco más lo que realmente pasó. E imaginé que a alguien le despertaría la vena SetoxKido, no era la intención, pero nunca está de más. Respecto al hecho de que Kano sea difícil a veces, según Seto... (el chico trata de ser lo más correcto posible...) pero es evidente que Kano es una tortura para cualquiera xD. Y sí, la idea inicial es que sea un bad ending... Muchas gracias por comentar, besos._

 _ TanetaOno: En ese momento Seto no se dio cuenta de la relación que había entre Hiyori y su mamá, en este sí, por el apellido... Pero me resulta curioso el magnetismo que tienen las chicas con sangre Asahina hacia el daze. En este capítulo ya se reunieron, aunque no hayan interactuado mucho... En el siguiente ya entrarán en acción... Y sí, básicamente eso quiero... Interacciones y escenas entre ellos y luego explota la gorda. Muchas gracias por comentar. Besos._

 _ Ryuunoko: Ya veremos qué pasa con Shintaro... Me gustan los desafíos... Yo también quiero dos Setos, uno para que trabaje y el otro para que me arregle la casa... Y sí, es demasiado bueno para ese mundo... Se merecían esa salida de hermanos, ambos son muy dulces y se preocupan mucho por el otro, necesitaban la oportunidad de charlarlo, respecto a Kano... Uff... Debe ser una tortura vivir con él... Sabés cuando se va pero no sabés cuando regresa... _

_En efecto, la idea es que para este capítulo ya tuvieran las personalidades del canon, aunque en este capítulo sentí a Kano un poco fuera de personaje, sobre todo al final... Y si de golpes hablamos, me gustó dejar explícito que Kido no golpea a Kano con demasiada fuerza, no por dañarlo, sino por una extraña y deforme manera de protección y cuidado. Lástima que a Seto sí lo golpeó con fuerza... Lo que Kido le dijo a Kano fue para hacerlo reaccionar, pero ella no imaginaba los recuerdos que le iba a despertar. Hibiya es un buen chico, stalker, acosador, arrastrado, pero bueno a fin de cuentas... Espero poder aprovecharlo más._

 _¡Qué bueno que te vaya gustando la nueva ruta! Ha sido un lío, imaginar la secuencia de acontecimientos, cuales dejar, cuales modificar o eliminar, y luego como expresarlos desde el punto de vista de nuestros protas... Este capítulo por ejemplo me pareció muy entreverado en aquello y que hay cosas que no cierran mucho, pero se hace lo que se puede. Mary ya empezó a vender flores, pero no encontré un lugar para mencionarlo... Ya se hará explícito... Todo a su tiempo. Muchas gracias a vos por el comentario. Besos._

 _Gracias a todos por leer._

 _Siguiente capítulo: Más amigos, más problemas -Kido-_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	27. Capítulo 27: Más amigos, más problemas

**Capítulo 27: Más amigos, más problemas**

–Entonces, ¿ustedes se quedaban en casa de nuestro padre?– preguntó luego de escuchar la charla entre el niño y el chico alto –Creo que deberían venir con nosotros por esta noche, tenemos un par de sofás donde pueden dormir.

–¡No me voy a ir con un par de extraños!– exclamó el niño dando un par de pasos hacia atrás –¡Secuestrador!– le gritó viéndola con molestia.

–¡No le llames así a la gran líder!– le reclamó Momo dándole un suave golpecito en la cabeza –Estás hablando de una persona muy confiable, así que; ¡discúlpate con ella!

–¡¿Con ella?!– preguntaron el niño y ella misma al unísono, todos se quedaron viéndola –¡¿Qué...?! ¡Sabía que diría eso!– exclamó a la defensiva –Siempre pasa...

–Sigo esperando la disculpa– insistió Momo de brazos cruzados viendo al niño de reojo.

–¡No voy a disculparme porque usted me lo diga, SE~ÑO~RA!

–¡No me llames señora! ¡Soy una chica joven!

–¿Ella es amiga de Shintaro?– preguntó el albino al hermano de Momo.

–¿Amiga?– preguntó ese muchacho viéndolo de reojo –Sólo es mi hermana...

–... ¿Y eso qué es?– preguntó luego de unos segundos el más alto.

Era sorprendente que ese chico, que parecía venir de una convención de anime, el cual claramente era un adolescente, no supiera el significado de aquella palabra.

–¡Los hermanos son las personas que tienen los mismos padres!– se escuchó nuevamente esa voz femenina, que provenía del chico Kisaragi, pero claramente no era él quien hablaba.

–Ohh... ¿Y los hermanos son confiables?– preguntó una vez más el albino.

–Claro que lo son– intervino Seto, sonriéndole con dulzura –. Ella es mi hermana, y somos los mejores amigos– le aseguró –. De hecho ser hermanos es incluso más que ser amigos– le resultó tierno que en el mundo de su hermano, no existiese el concepto de dos hermanos que no se quisieran.

–¡En efecto!– resonó una vez más la vocesita electrónica –La hermanita menor del amo es amiga de Ene también.

–¿Ene?– preguntó ella viendo confundida a Seto, quien la miraba de igual forma, pero nadie le prestó atención.

–Entonces, si la hermanita es amiga de Ene, Konoha puede confiar en lo que dice– dedujo el chico quien parecía estar usando todo su potencial para esa asociación de ideas, de un momento a otro estaba viéndola con esos ojos del mismo color que los de Mary, sólo que en ellos no parecía haber sentimiento alguno –. ¿Podría cuidar de Hibiya mientras Konoha busca a Hiyori?– le preguntó tomando al niño de la cintura y se lo ofreció como si fuera algún tipo de paquete.

–Ahm... Sí, claro– asintió sin saber como reaccionar, ya que el chico alto continuaba con los brazos extendidos esperando que ella tomara al niño.

–¡Suéltame retrasado!– chilló Hibiya pataleando y retorciéndose hasta que Konoha lo liberó –¡Y yo no me voy a quedar con nadie! ¡Voy a seguir buscando a Hiyori por mi cuenta!

–Hibiya...– Seto puso una mano en el hombro del chico y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura –La hemos buscado durante horas, no hay mucho que podamos hacer ya... Todos estamos cansados, y terminarás perdiéndote tú también... Lo mejor que podemos hacer es descansar, y mañana salir con todas las energías.

–Pero...– murmuró el niño a punto de hacer un puchero.

–Tu amiga es una chica lista, ¿no es así?– preguntó ella, recordaba a la Hiyori de ocho años, se veía muy despierta para su edad, Hibiya asintió –Seguramente ya ha encontrado refugio, buscarla ahora será una pérdida de tiempo y energías, mañana el Mekakushi Dan, te ayudará a encontrarla... Es una misión– miró a los demás integrantes.

–¡Claro!– asintió Seto sonriendo.

–¡Mi primer misión! ¡Será genial!– exclamó Momo dando saltos de emoción.

Miró a Kano, él estaba demasiado callado, no le prestaba atención a nada a su alrededor... Y aquello, no le gustaba nada.

–¿Qué rayos es eso de Mekashidan?– preguntó Shintaro, viéndolos como si estuvieran locos.

Mientras Momo corregía y a su hermano comenzando una nueva discusión, ella volvió a ver al niño –¿Qué dices?

–E-Está bien...– murmuró él, y miró a Konoha –¿Tú qué piensas hacer?

–Konoha buscará a Hiyori, después irá con Hibiya– dicho eso, el chico se fue corriendo a una gran velocidad en alguna dirección.

–Ese chico es rápido...– comentó Seto poniéndose de pie sorprendido.

–Sólo es un gigante cabeza hueca– murmuró el niño.

–Si está todo decidido, acompañemos a los Kisaragi a casa y luego regresemos a la base– comentó, comenzando a caminar.

–¿De dónde sacaste a esta gente?– le preguntó Shintaro a Momo, se veía como un chico bastante mal humorado.

–¡Son mis amigos!– dijo ella orgullosamente mientras se colgaba del brazo de su líder.

Miró hacia atrás, Kano los seguía, pero parecía estar en otro mundo, necesitaba un momento a solas para hablar con él... Preguntarle qué demonios le sucedía... Y si fuera posible aclarar el asunto de Ayano... Una teoría comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza... Pero era muy extraña y retorcida... Él no podía ser capaz de ocultar algo así...

 _¿O sí?_

* * *

Ya en la base, preparó una cena rápida, Mary no quería salir de su habitación por temor al extraño en la casa, quien dormía profundamente en el sofá de la sala. Por lo que Seto llevó ambos platos allí y cenaron juntos. Kano se había metido a su cuarto al llegar y había puesto el cerrojo no dejando entrar a nadie, y negándose a salir a comer algo... Y ella... Se sentó en el sofá a vigilar el sueño del niño...

¿Cómo podría tener apetito? Con la hermana de su madre desaparecida luego de quedarse unos días en la casa de su padre, su hermano molestándose de esa forma por un estúpido comentario, y el asunto de Ayano dando vueltas en su cabeza.

–Ya puedes ir a dormir...– la voz de Seto la sacó de sus pensamientos –Lavaré los platos y me iré a dormir también– comentó sonriéndole, con los platos de él y Mary en sus manos.

–¿Dónde vas a dormir? Kano continua encerrado en tu habitación.

–En el sofá– se encogió de hombros.

Negó un par de veces –Usa mi habitación, yo dormiré aquí.

–Kido...– se sentó a su lado dejando los platos sobre la mesita frente a ellos –No me gusta que duermas en la sala, lo hiciste durante muchos días por nuestra culpa, no me gustaría que se vuelva a repetir...

–No está tan mal... Y hoy quiero quedarme aquí, me gustaría vigilar a Hibiya– explicó viendo hacia donde el niño dormía –Y tal vez intente hablar con Kano... Después de todo, es conmigo con quien está enfadado...

–Me sorprende que se haya molestado por algo así– comentó con preocupación.

–Eso es lo que pasa cuando tu hermano te oculta cosas demasiado grandes... Tanto que no eres capaz de imaginar qué está pasando por su cabeza ni como le afectarán tus palabras...– explicó.

–Kido... No olvides por favor que él sigue siendo Shuuya, nuestro hermanito... El mismo de siempre... Él sabe cuidarse, ese incidente de hace unos días, fue la primer herida seria que ha tenido... Si fuera algo tan grande como crees, no estaría escondiéndolo de nosotros... Y aunque así fuera, somos sus hermanos, y mientras no decida hablarlo con nosotros, lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en él y apoyarlo.

–Lo sé– asintió –. Ve a dormir... Yo me encargo de lavar esos platos, y en un rato... Iré a hablar con Kano, lo prometo...

Él le sonrió –Está bien, usa mi cama entonces... Y ante cualquier problema no dudes en despertarme. Buenas noches– se levantó.

–Buenas noches– se despidió –. Seto...– lo llamó antes que él pudiera entrar a la habitación –Tú... Viste el cuerpo de Ayano ese día... ¿no?– preguntó viéndolo con atención.

–Sí...– murmuró él bajando la mirada.

–¿Estás seguro que era ella...?

–Sí, claro que sí– asintió viéndola con curiosidad –¿Por qué?

–Por nada, lamento haber preguntado– le sonrió –. Que descansen...

–Tú también...– respondió aún intrigado, y se metió al cuarto.

Pasó alrededor de una hora sentada en el sofá pensando, acerca de Kano, acerca de la misteriosa muerte de Ayano, de la cual acababan de cumplirse dos años y aún no comprendía sus motivos... Acerca de su padre, y cuál era la conexión con aquella puñalada en el pecho de su hermano. No importaba si la llamaban loca, ella sabía que él había tenido mucho que ver en aquello...

Sin embargo teoría tras teoría, cada una se le hacía más loca que la anterior... Seto tenía razón, no había nada que pudiera hacer más que esperar a que Kano decidiera abrirse con ellos... Presionarlo sólo lo alejaría... Y aunque lo negara hasta la muerta... Le dolía profundamente que se molestara con ella.

Decidida, se levantó del sofá, golpearía su puerta y le pediría que charlaran un rato... Y si era absolutamente necesario se disculparía por haberlo tratado como un niño... Aunque lo mereciera porque se estaba comportando como uno. Pero en cuanto dio un paso, una voz la detuvo.

–¡¿Dónde estoy?!– miró hacia el sofá, el niño estaba sentado, viendo a todos lados confundido y asustado.

–Te dormiste, así que te trajimos aquí según lo acordado– le dijo tranquilamente acercándose a él.

–Ah... Tú...

–Sobró un poco de cena, te la calentaré– le avisó.

–No es necesario, no tengo hambre...– murmuró él aún en el sofá, observando la sala.

–Si comes te prepararé una malteada de chocolate– le propuso cruzándose de brazos mientras lo veía con atención.

–¡¿De chocolate?!– sus ojos se iluminaron.

Ella asintió y fue hacia la cocina, hablaría con Kano más tarde, o temprano en la mañana, ya debía estar dormido de todas formas. Pocos minutos más tarde regresó a la sala y le entregó el plato al niño –Iré a preparar la malteada mientras comes, ¿está bien?– él asintió y comenzó a comer, demasiado rápido para no tener hambre, el pobre chico seguramente no había probado bocado en todo el día.

Media hora más tarde, ambos estaban sentados en la sala, uno frente al otro bebiendo malteadas.

–¿Por qué... Sugirió que me quedara aquí?– preguntó el chico viéndola con algo de timidez.

–Tengo motivos para creer que la casa de mi padre no es muy segura en estos momentos– le explicó antes de saborear el dulce chocolate.

–¿Y por qué decidieron ayudarnos?

–Eres amigo de Kisaragi, ¿no?

–¿Kisaragi?– preguntó cofundido –Ah, se refiere a Momo... No, en realidad la conocimos en la mañana, Hiyori es fan de ella, así que pasamos un rato juntos... Sólo eso.

–Es igual, ella quiere encontrar a Hiyori, así que nosotros ayudaremos– aseguró, sin embargo el chico no respondió, se quedó en silencio, viendo su vaso –. ¿Qué sucede...?

–Soñé con algo... Creo que fue un recuerdo– murmuró, ganándose su atención –. Estábamos en un parque... Ella corrió tras un... Gato, y entonces...– sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Había muchas vigas enterradas en el suelo... Sangre... Y...– sollozó aferrándose al vaso.

Se acercó a él de inmediato, permaneciendo en cuclillas a su lado, observándolo preocupada, ¿sería posible que esa niña...?

–Ambos... Estábamos en medio de todo eso... Pero...– la miró aterrado –Eso no es posible, si fuera así... Yo... No estaría aquí... Tuvo que ser sólo un sueño... ¿Verdad?– ella asintió de inmediato en un intento por calmarlo –Tengo que encontrarla...

Fue sólo un instante, pero lo vio con claridad... Los ojos de ese niño brillaron en rojo. Entonces él había... Eso significaba que ella...

– _Oh... Rayos... Hiyori está..._ – pensó angustiada cubriendo su boca... En esos momentos deseaba tener los poderes de Kano, no era buena fingiendo.

–Usted... ¿Cree que ella esté...?– la expresión en el rostro de Hibiya partiría el corazón de cualquiera.

–No soy buena para estas situaciones...– murmuró, más para sí misma que para que el niño la escuchara, y puso una mano en su cabeza –Escucha, Hibiya... Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido con ella... Lograremos salvarla... Lo prometo– acarició su cabello, no era como si se sintiera capaz de cumplir tal promesa... Pero tampoco estaba mintiendo.

–No creo, que podamos... Nadie puede...– negó él esforzándose por reprimir sus sollozos pero sin rechazar la caricia.

–Si podremos... ¡Los héroes pueden lograr cualquier cosa!– le aseguró sentándose a su lado.

–¿Héroes?– la miró intrigado –Ese chico... Tu hermano, dijo que era un héroe... Ustedes son muy raros...

–¿Si te demuestro que tenemos poderes me creerás?– le preguntó sonriendo de lado, intentando verse _cool_.

–¡¿Poderes?!– preguntó él sorprendido.

–Te mostraré, pero no le cuentes a nadie, ¡eh!– le advirtió haciéndole la típica señal de silencio que hacía su hermana –Este es un gran secreto, ¿entendido?– él asintió con una chispa de emoción –¿Ves ese vaso?– preguntó señalando su vaso de malteada, él volvió a asentir –Observa...– sus ojos se pusieron rojos y concentró su poder haciéndolo desaparecer de la vista del chico.

–¡Whoa!– exclamó emocionado –¡Desapareció!– la miró sorprendido –¡Tus ojos ahora son rojos!– la señaló.

–Así se ponen cuando uso mi poder– asintió sonriendo complacida, por un rato lograría que el niño olvidara su depresión –. Y no desapareció... El vaso sigue allí, pero no puedes verlo.

–¡¿Puedes hacer desaparecer otras cosas?! ¿Cosas grandes?

–Depende qué tan grandes, no puedo ocultar un edificio, pero puedo ocultar personas por ejemplo... Casi cualquier cosa en un radio de dos metros del lugar en el que estoy.

–¡Eso es increíble! ¡¿Entonces puedes entrar en cualquier lugar sin ser vista?!– ella asintió –¿Los demás también tienen poderes?

–Sí, pero nuestros poderes son secretos– le recordó –. No puedo revelar los de mis hermanos...– se le hacía una buena forma de darle más misterio al asunto.

–Entiendo– asintió poniendo cara seria en señal de madurez –¿Y tú eres la líder?– ella asintió a aquello –Entonces, tal vez sí exista la posibilidad de encontrar a Hiyori...– comentó él con una sonrisa llena de esperanza en su rostro.

–¡Cuenta con nosotros!– le sonrió –Ahora intenta dormir, mañana continuaremos con la misión.

Lo vio asentir y recostarse, mientras ella se levantaba y lo arropaba con cuidado, en cuanto el pequeño se durmió, tomó los platos y vasos de malteada y se dirigió a la cocina a lavarlos, para poder dormir también.

–Yo creo que eres muy buena para estas cosas– escuchó una voz detrás de ella en el preciso momento en que apagó la luz.

–¡AHH!– chilló casi tirando toda la loza –¡No me asustes de esa forma!– le gritó a Kano quien estaba detrás de ella riendo por lo bajo.

–¿Le pusiste algún sedante a la malteada?– preguntó riendo, observando al niño que no se había despertado para nada.

–¡Por supuesto que no!– murmuró en voz baja, entrando a la cocina mientras él la seguía –Debe estar agotado...

–Oye... ¿Tú crees que Hiyori esté muerta?– preguntó Kano sentándose a la mesa.

Dejó la loza en el fregadero y se sentó frente a él –Lo está– asintió –. Fue sólo un segundo, pero sus ojos se pusieron rojos...

–¿Los del chico?– preguntó él y ella asintió –¡No me jodas!

–No puedo entenderlo...– murmuró viendo la madera de la mesa –Mamá... Luego su hija, ahora su hermana... ¿Todas ellas un quince de agosto igual que nuestros padres...? ¡¿Qué rayos sucede con este maldito día?!– exclamó exasperada.

–Kido...– levantó la mirada, él se veía preocupado –No llores, por favor...

–¡No estoy llorando!– se pasó la mano por los ojos, efectivamente estaban húmedos –¡Sólo es una tonta alergia de verano!– mintió yendo a lavar los trastes –Te calentaré la cena.

–¿Y me harás una malteada?

–Ya estás grande para eso– no podía evitar molestarlo después del berrinche que había hecho unas horas antes.

–¿Y ahora?– recordaba esa voz, se giró y lo vio sorprendida –Por favor~– le suplicó él, con apariencia de niño, balanceando sus piernas que no llegaban al piso.

–D-Deja de hacer eso...– murmuró girándose nuevamente para calentar su comida –¿Era necesario que también imitaras su voz...?

–¿Su voz...?– preguntó con ese tono tan inocente –Si soy yo mismo... Sólo que me veo como el día que nos conocimos... ¿Te acuerdas?

–Claro que sí– respondió con sequedad dejando el plato en la mesa –. ¡Te haré la estúpida malteada! ¡Ahora quítate esa máscara!

–¡No quiero~~! Kido me tratará mejor si soy un niño~~

–Eso no es verdad– murmuró preparándole la bebida –. Te trataré mejor si dejas de mentir todo el tiempo.

–Cuando me conociste mentía aún más que ahora...

–No mentías...– dejó la malteada frente a él –No podías evitar decir aquellas cosas, mentir es diferente... Las personas mienten porque quieren hacerlo.

–Kido, ¿tú me odias?– preguntó volviendo a su forma original.

–Odio tus mentiras...

–Mis mentiras son parte de mí, son la parte más grande...– permaneció en silencio, ¿qué responder a aquello? –Eso significa sí que me odias...

¿Qué buscaba...? ¿Molestarla, torturarla? –Llevaré al niño a tu habitación, lo dejaré en la cama de Seto– le avisó mientras salía de la cocina antes de estallar en ira o llanto, lo que sucediera primero.

Tomó a Hibiya con cuidado y lo acostó en la cama de su hermano, luego de arroparlo bien, se acostó en el sofá activando su poder... Se permitió llorar, nadie la vería de todas formas... Le dolía demasiado ver como su relación con Kano se había roto tanto... Extrañaba sus largas charlas... Sus vueltas a casa luego de la escuela... Extrañaba a Shuuya más de lo que él nunca imaginaría... Tsubomi habría hecho lo que fuera por recomponer su relación... Pero Tsubomi había desaparecido hacía mucho... Y si las cosas continuaban evolucionando de esa forma... No volvería...

* * *

El día comenzó muy temprano, demasiado tomando en cuenta que no logró dormirse hasta pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada, y a las seis unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la despertaron.

En esos momentos caminaba por las calles siendo acompañada por Momo y Hibiya, se habían repartido en tres equipos de búsqueda, Kano y Seto iban con Mary, quien finalmente accedió a salir de la casa y Konoha, iba con Shintaro y Ene, quien resultaba ser un programa o algo por el estilo en el celular del pelinegro.

–¿Por qué la señora tenía que venir con nosotros?– le preguntó Hibiya, pero Momo se adelantó a responder.

–¡Te he dicho que no me llames señora!– gritó le gritó al niño.

–¡Está bien, te llamaré anciana!

–¡Deja de decir eso, bebé!– extendió sus brazos en un intento por jalarle las mejillas.

–¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Vas a ahogarme con tus arrugas!– se quejó él dando manotazos.

–¡Sigue diciendo eso y te arrancaré todos los dientes de leche!

No recordaba en qué momento había quedado en medio de ambos, sólo que ahora estaban empujándola y gritando en sus oídos... ¡Eso era fantástico para su dolor de cabeza!

–¡Sólo me quedan dos dientes de leche! No hables sin saber anciana.

–¿Este es el parque?– preguntó deteniéndose frente al lugar que Hibiya había descrito antes, con eso logró que ambos dejaran de pelear.

–Sí, aquí es...– asintió él –Es el lugar de mi sueño...

–Deberíamos buscar en los alrededores– sugirió Momo.

–Creo que ella corría en... Esa dirección– murmuró él señalando una de las salidas del parque.

Ambos corrieron hacia ese lugar, y ella no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlos, no podía dejar que Momo se alejara demasiado. Sin embargo a los pocos metros los tres se detuvieron... Frente a ellos una calle muy transitada, por la que pasaban muchos camiones, sobre ellos las enormes grúas de un edificio en construcción, a su derecha un escalera que daba a un paso peatonal elevado, y a su izquierda las marcas en la acera de algo muy pesado que cayó allí...

Escuchó un sollozo, era Hibiya, quien miraba aterrado unas manchas secas de lo que alguna vez fue sangre, en plena acera, los muros y las columnas también estaban salpicados de aquello... No había duda, el dueño de esa sangre no pudo sobrevivir.

–No puede... Ser...– murmuró Momo al borde de las lágrimas.

Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar en algo para tranquilizarlos, el niño comenzó a correr llorando a mares, como si corriendo pudiera alejar la certeza de que su amiga estaba muerta. Momo y ella misma lo siguieron, aquello la había despertado por completo, por lo que no tardó en percatarse del peligro al que se exponían.

Hibiya corría fuera de sí, llorando sin ver por dónde andaba, cruzaba calles sin respetar semáforos, Momo lo seguía como si su vida dependiera de ello, y ella aún mantenía su poder sobre los tres, por lo que nadie podía verlos hasta que chocaran con alguien... Aquello incluía a los vehículos que pasaban a centímetros de ellos en plena calle.

No podía desactivar su poder, o las personas rodearían a Momo y perderían de vista a Hibiya, pero continuar de esa forma era casi un suicidio para los tres. Mientras buscaba una solución la voz de Momo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¡CUIDADO!– gritó la _idol_ casi sollozando de desesperación al ver como el niño cruzaba en rojo, no necesitó ver el camión que se aproximaba hacia ellos para saber que debía hacer algo.

Fue un alivio que Momo reaccionara congelándose en su lugar, todo habría sido mucho más complicado si ella también corría a la calle, eso fue algo en lo que pensó luego de que todo terminara.

En ese momento su propia reacción fue correr a toda velocidad, exigiendo al máximo su condición física que nunca había sido mala. Pasó a un lado de Momo como si fuera el viento, y llegó a la calle cuando el camión estaba a escasos centímetros del niño...

Nunca sabría cómo lo logró, sólo que instantes después estaba abrazando a Hibiya y sacándolo de la ruta del camión, el cual pasó tan cerca que la puerta rozó su espalda y el espejo retrovisor chocó con su cabeza rompiéndose. El conductor no podría entender qué fue aquello que hizo estallar su espejo de un momento al otro.

–¡Kido, Hibiya! ¡¿Están bien?!– escuchó los gritos aterrados de Momo quien sabiamente se mantenía aún en la acera sin atreverse a cruzar.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Hibiya que la miraba aterrado mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, por fortuna el camión no iba demasiado rápido, así que el impacto en su cabeza la había tambaleado un poco no llegó a desmayarla, aunque dolía como el infierno y podía sentir la sangre bajando por su oreja y cuello.

–Estamos bien...– le avisó a Momo, y en cuanto la luz se puso en verde se reunieron.

Rato después regresaban a la casa.

–¡Tsk!– se quejó con un pañuelo aún en su cabeza, intentando evitar que el sangrado ensuciara su ropa, por culpa de Kano, sabía perfectamente lo que costaba sacar esas manchas de la tela.

–Líder... ¿Está segura de no querer ir al hospital?– preguntó Momo una vez más –Un golpe así en la cabeza puede ser muy peligroso– aseguró mientras cargaba en su espalda a Hibiya.

–Estoy bien, si en un rato me siento mareada o el dolor aumenta iré– le aseguró.

Obtuvo como respuesta una mueca desconforme de Momo y una mirada llena de culpa de Hibiya, el niño no había dicho palabra desde el casi accidente, ni siquiera se quejó cuando Momo decidió cargarlo.

Al llegar a la base fue directo al baño a limpiarse, Momo la siguió y le ayudó a ponerse un apósito en la herida.

–Líder, creo que deberíamos avisarle a los demás que regresen... No creo que encuentren... a Hiyori, ya sabe por qué...– sugirió con tristeza.

–Me parece bien– asintió levemente –. Kisaragi...– hizo una pausa asegurándose de tener su completa atención –Ni una palabra de esto a los demás...

–¿Qué? ¿Se refiere a...? ¡Pero líder, sus hermanos deben saber que está herida!– exclamó.

–¡He dicho que no!– la miró con firmeza –Estoy bien, no haré más que preocuparlos si les digo, no tiene sentido que lo sepan.

–Líder...– murmuró Momo con timidez –Perdone que lo pregunte pero... ¿Usted siempre le miente a sus hermanos?

Luego de fulminarla con la mirada, se quedó unos segundos en silencio, comprendiendo que estaba comportándose de la forma en que Kano lo hacía... ¿En qué momento decidió adoptar esa conducta que tanto aborrecía de su hermano? Exhaló derrotada –Tienes razón... No debería mentirles...

–Entonces llamaré a mi hermano– dijo ella recuperando parte de su alegría –. Iré con Hibiya... No quiero dejarlo solo ahora– le avisó antes de salir del baño.

–Está bien, le avisaré a los demás e iré con ustedes– comentó sacando su celular mientras la chica se marchaba.

Llamó a Kano y esperó que éste atendiera –Querida líder~~– escuchó esa molesta voz burlona –¿Encontraron algo? Creo que sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, y envidio a Mary, yo también quiero que me carguen– bromeó mientras se escuchaba de fondo la voz de Seto diciendo; " _Puedo cargarlos a ambos si lo deseas_ ".

–Escucha, encontramos el lugar donde sucedió, Hibiya entró en estado de _shock_ y casi lo atropellan, ahora estamos en la casa.

–¿Están todos bien?– preguntó Kano luego de un largo silencio, mientras Mary y Seto preguntaban qué había sucedido.

–Sí– respondió de inmediato –, en realidad... Hibiya y Momo están asustados... Y yo...

–¿Y tú qué?

–Me golpeé la cabeza, no es nada grave, sólo está sangrando un poco...– él no respondió, ni siquiera podía escuchar su respiración –Sólo regresen, ¿sí? Sucedió lo que hablamos anoche, no tiene caso seguir dándole buscando.

–Vamos para ahí, por favor descansa, nos ocuparemos de todo en cuanto lleguemos– su tono de voz era dulce y sincero, tal vez aún había algo de Shuuya enterrado bajo tantas mentiras.

–Bien...– respondió antes de colgar.

Más tarde ya todos estaban en la base, y el bullicio era increíble. Ella permanecía sentada en uno de los sofás en medio de sus dos hermanos, estaban algo apretados, pero ellos lo habían hecho apropósito, evitando así que ella pudiera escapar. Mary miraba con curiosidad el apósito en su cabeza sentada en la falda de Seto, y frente a ellos estaban los demás. Hibiya, Momo y su hermano en el otro sofá, Konoha parado detrás de ellos, sobre la mesita ratona estaba el celular de Shintaro y en su pantalla se podía ver una chica de cabello azul, que hablaba sin parar.

No entendía bien qué era ella, pero no parecía ser una aplicación normal, tenía voluntad e inteligencia, era como una persona que vivía allí dentro. Momo también hablaba sin parar, al parecer ambas se llevaban muy bien, y disfrutaban de molestar al Kisaragi varón. Hibiya continuaba deprimido, viéndola cada tanto con culpa, y Mary y sus hermanos ponían al día a todos acerca de la pandilla y sus poderes.

No estaba prestando demasiada atención a la charla, tenía mucho sueño y su cabeza dolía, no notó que le hablaban hasta que sintió como Kano le daba unos toques suaves en el hombro –¿Te sientes bien?– lo escuchó preguntar.

–Sí, lo siento, me distraje– murmuró sintiéndose un poco incómoda por como todos dejaron de hablar y se quedaron viéndola –. ¿Qué sucede?

–Te preguntaba si estás de acuerdo en que ellos sean parte de la pandilla– dijo con una sonrisa.

Miró a todos los chicos frente a ella, entendía que Hibiya fuera parte del equipo, ya que tenía esos ojos al igual que ellos aunque no lo supiera, pero, ¿y el resto? Antes de que fuera capaz de preguntar escuchó la explicación de Momo.

–¡Piénselo líder, Konoha es muy fuerte, y Ene puede entrar a cualquier dispositivo electrónico, son habilidades únicas!– aseguró.

–Y los otros dos son unos inútiles– completó Kano ganándose los reclamos de Shintaro mientras Ene reía estridentemente desde el aparato –. Pero Hibiya podría recordar algo más, y el otro...– ¿era una impresión suya o Kano miró con desprecio al hermano de Kisaragi? –Lo necesitamos para tener a Ene en el equipo.

–Está bien... Si ustedes están de acuerdo...– murmuró cansada, no se sentía en condiciones de tomar ese tipo de decisiones.

–Kido, ¿no te gustaría descansar un poco?– preguntó Seto, ella respondió asintiendo levemente mientras lo veía con gratitud. –¿Podrías acompañarla, Kano?

–No es necesario...– negó con terquedad.

–¡Claro que lo es!– se levantó Kano –Vamos, no quiero arriesgarme a que te caigas por el camino.

–Eso no va a pasar– murmuró seriamente levantándose y caminando hacia su habitación siendo seguida muy de cerca por el chico.

–¿Realmente estás bien?– le preguntó cuando entraron a la habitación y él cerró la puerta.

–Anoche no dormí bien, estoy algo cansada, sólo eso– comentó sentándose en la cama.

–En ese caso te dejaré dormir– le sonrió dándose la vuelta pero antes de salir volteó a verla –. Por cierto...No sé si has tomado conciencia de que salvaste la vida de ese niño... Me siento muy orgulloso de ti... Pero si vuelves a arrojarte frente a un camión en movimiento... No te lo perdonaré...– su risueña voz, se volvió dura y sombría en el último enunciado, después de aquella advertencia se fue sin esperar respuesta.

Rodó los ojos y se acostó... El burro hablando de orejas... –Tonto Kano...– murmuró antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

 **Continuará.**

 _Sigo con los capítulos raros, pensaba avanzar algo en este y apenas pasó un día... Lo siento, me demoré encima les traje un capítulo que no es muy bueno... Pero como siempre, si espero a corregirlo, siento que me voy a estancar... Espero que no les moleste que las cosas avancen lento..._

 _Y muchas gracias a quienes comentaron, paso a responder:_

 _Jeffy Iha : Pobre Kano, y vos diciendo que merece la puñalada por imbécil... (Aunque es un poco cierto) A ver si decís lo mismo del camión que casi mata a Kido... Y coincido con Pepe Argento, es un boludo, sólo a él se le escapa tan fácil un secreto así... Momo es genial, a Shintaro no le pasó nada así que se puede bromear con lo del ataque terrorista, y molestarlo un poco también, y no sé si en el manga había algo como lo que hice acá, mi memoria es muy mala a esta edad (XD), lo que sí había es que Konoha y Seto, Kano, y Kido se conocen durante el ataque en una de las líneas temporales, él los salva y por eso ellos le ayudan a buscar a Hibiya por gratitud. _

_La serpiente es lo más... Fue una pena que no apareciera en este capítulo, supongo que por eso no me gustó mucho, la extrañé... La verdad con las opciones que tengo en cuanto a elegir presidente, la serpiente es la mejor de ellas... Lamentablemente esta vez mamá pato no sólo no pudo consolar al patito abnegado sino que encima se están alejando más y más... Pero le preparó una malteada... es algo, ¿no? ¡¿Treinta pesos?! ¡Esas cosas en mis tiempo no pasaban! ¡Es culpa del gobierno, hay que matarlos a todos con lanzallamas! *Sale en alpargatas a la calle revoleando el bastón porque no tomó la pastillita verde*. Gracias por el comentario, besos._

 _LeekLoverOtakuKawaii : Bienvenida de nuevo :D. Que bueno que te estén gustando los capítulos, y el loop de muertes de Hiyori y Hibiya no lo hice, sólo una de las líneas, en un principio dudé si dejar viva a Hiyori esta vez pero no... Hibiya gana por acosador. Respecto a como lo hice, creo que no leíste el capítulo anterior al momento de escribir el comentario, allí está lo que pasó y en este se aclara un poco más. Muchas gracias por comentar, besos._

 _Gracias a todos por leer._

 _Siguiente capítulo: Amigos muy interesantes -Seto-_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	28. Capítulo 28: Amigos muy interesantes

**Capítulo 28: Amigos muy interesantes.**

–Es un chico pequeño, no te hará daño...– comentó antes de comer el siguiente bocado.

–Lo sé, pero Mary no quiere que ese niño la vea– negó con su cabeza de una forma muy infantil.

–Por lo que me contaste por teléfono, hiciste una gran amistad con Momo. No entiendo que le tengas tanto miedo al chico...

–Es que...– comenzó insegura jugando con la comida en su plato –Se parece un poco a uno de los niños que...– él asintió en un intento por alentarla a continuar –Que atacaron a Mary, y mataron a mamá...– murmuró lo último con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Ohh cielos...– murmuró arrepintiéndose de preguntar, dejó su comida y se acercó para abrazarla –Perdóname por hacerte recordar algo tan triste– le susurró meciéndola un poco en el abrazo –. Pero, ¿sabes?– continuó una vez que ella se secó las lágrimas y volvió a sonreírle –Ese chico está buscando a su amiga, se veía muy desesperado por encontrarla... ¿Imaginas lo desesperado que me sentiría si te perdieras?– ella sólo lo miró –Por eso me gustaría ayudarlo, y sería genial si tú también pudieras pasar tiempo con él... Mary tiene el poder de alegrar a cualquiera– aseguró lo último sonriendo.

Ella asintió –Mary lo intentará... Con él y con los otros, así Seto se sentirá orgulloso– aseguró viéndolo con decisión.

–Estaría orgulloso de ti, hicieras lo que hicieras, pero creo que te hará feliz tener muchos nuevos amigos.

–¡Si, Mary tendrá muchos amigos!– asintió emocionada.

Una vez que terminaron de comer llevó los platos a la cocina, pero terminó entreteniéndose un rato en la sala hablando con su hermana, siempre era igual con ella... Si debía usar una frase para describirla, ésta sería; antepone el bienestar de otros antes que el suyo... Irónicamente esa sería la misma frase con la que describiría a Kano... O él veía a todas las personas de la misma forma, o ellos dos se parecían más de lo que creían.

Y aunque admiraba esa faceta maternal de su hermana, que le garantizó poder dormir en una cómoda cama esa noche, y que la hacía querer quedarse cuidando a un niño que apenas conocía... Le molestaba saber que ella volvería a dormir en ese sofá. Insistió en que él dormiría en la sala, pero otra palabra que la describía a la perfección era "Terca", por lo tanto no consiguió nada.

Regresó con Mary algo intrigado por esa pregunta respecto a la muerte de Ayano, era natural que habiéndose cumplido ese día dos años de su muerte, pensaran mucho en ella, pero que le haya preguntado si estaba seguro de que el cuerpo que vio era el de su hermana le había resultado un poco sospechoso.

–Parece que esta noche dormiré contigo– le anunció a la albina a quien le brillaron los ojos.

–¡Eso es maravilloso!– corrió a abrazarlo –Pero, ¿por qué?

–Kano aún no me deja entrar y Kido insistió... Espero que logren hacer las paces...

–Nosotros nunca vamos a pelear como ellos, ¿verdad?– preguntó tiernamente aún sin dejar de abrazarlo.

–No, jamás– negó sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba el cabello –. No soportaría que Mary se molestara conmigo...

–¡Mary y Seto estarán siempre juntos!– aseguró ella corriendo a su cama.

–Claro que sí... Siempre– asintió sonriendo, mientras iba a la cama de Kido y la movía un poco, Mary dormía mejor si él estaba cerca.

* * *

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta principal lo despertaron, miró el reloj, cinco y cincuenta, aún faltaban diez minutos para su hora de levantarse. Se estiró y sentó en la cama perezosamente, antes de acomodar bien su mameluco y salir del cuarto sin despertar a Mary.

Ya en la sala se encontró con el resto de los chicos, la mayoría de ellos con cara de cansados, siendo recibidos por Kido que parecía que fuera a caer dormida allí mismo.

–Este lugar es un asco– comentó el chico de cabello negro mirando a su alrededor, tenía unas enormes ojeras y sostenía un celular que comenzó a discutir con él.

–¡Es un aburrido amo!– exclamó esa chica dentro del aparato –A mí me parece emocionante, una base secreta debe ser austera para no llamar la atención.

–Simplemente no nos alcanza para algo mejor– respondió Kido, su hermana era especialmente sincera cuando estaba medio dormida.

–No me gusta esta gente Momo– le dijo a su hermana –. Y no me gusta que me obliguen a levantarme tan temprano– le reclamó ahora al chico alto que miraba el lugar con la mirada perdida.

–No es como si planeara pedirte permiso para tener amigos– se defendió la chica.

–Tengo hambre...– fue lo único que respondió el de cabello blanco.

–A ver qué puedo preparar...– murmuró Kido luego de bostezar y se metió a la cocina chocando con un par de muebles en el camino.

–Ahmm... ¡Hola!– los saludó una vez que se quedaron los tres solos en la sala, cuatro si contaba a la chica que vivía en el celular.

–Hola de nuevo, tú eres Seto, ¿verdad?– le preguntó la rubia acercándose a él con una enorme sonrisa, él asintió –Anoche no pude presentarme, soy Momo, la quinta integrante– le extendió la mano –, Mary me habló mucho de ti.

–A mi también me habló su nueva amiga Momo– asintió con una sonrisa tomando su mano y respondiendo de igual forma –. Estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos mucho.

–¡Yo también!– exclamó ella, esa chica rebosaba de optimismo y vitalidad, le alegraba que sus hermanos y Mary pudieran disfrutar de una amistad así.

–Me parece que ya se tomaron mucho de las manos– comentó el hermano de ella sentándose en el sofá e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás como si fuera a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento.

–Lo siento– sonrió soltando la mano de Momo, no se habían saludado de esa forma por más de unos segundos, pero le resultó tierno que su hermano la cuidara de esa forma.

–¡Eres un envidioso porque tú no tienes amigos!– le reclamó ella yendo al sofá y comenzando a picarle las costillas haciéndolo saltar y gritar.

–¿Hibiya...?– escuchó preguntar al chico alto, era muy silencioso, y parecía desconocer gran parte del mundo, pero parecía un gran muchacho.

–Cuando me fui a dormir estaba en ese sofá– señaló el sitio donde Shintaro gritaba y se retorcía ante las cosquillas de su hermana –. Conociendo a Kido, debe haberlo dejado durmiendo en una cama en cuanto pudo... Un momento– le pidió entrando a la habitación de Kano, y tal como lo esperaba el niño dormía en su cama –. Ven– lo llamó en voz baja, aunque no ayudaba mucho ya que los hermanos Kisaragi continuaban a los gritos en la sala.

El chico se acercó –Oh... Ahí está...– murmuró pausadamente al ver a Hibiya despatarrado murmurando algo acerca de querer otra malteada –Tengo hambre...

–Espera sólo un poco, Kido está preparando el desayuno, después de comer saldremos a buscar a la chica– le aseguró –. Por cierto, ¿buscaste toda la noche?– el chico asintió –¿No estás cansado?

–Tal vez...– murmuró no muy seguro –No encontré a Hiyori– lo miró a los ojos aunque sin expresión en ellos.

–Tranquilo, la encontraremos todos juntos– le puso una mano en el hombro sonriéndole –¿Por qué no aprovechas a dormir un poco en lo que Kido termina el desayuno?

–¿El desayuno será rico...?

–¡Claro, Kido es la mejor cocinera del mundo!– asintió muy seguro de lo que decía, le sorprendió ver un brillo de emoción en esos inexpresivos ojos. Después de aquello el chico fue a recostarse en el sofá libre, siguiendo su consejo.

Entró al baño a asearse, no tardó más de cinco minutos, y al salir Konoha roncaba como si estuviera en su casa, Shintaro estaba sentado en el sofá hablando con la chica del teléfono y se escuchaba la voz de Momo desde la habitación de Mary.

Decidió dejar que las chicas charlaran tranquilas, se asomó a la cocina, cerciorándose de que su hermana no se hubiera dormido dentro del horno. Al verificar que estaba todo en orden, y se veía bastante concentrada en preparar un montón de hot cakes, se sentó a un lado del chico nuevo –Hola, soy Seto– lo saludó.

–Shintaro– respondió él viéndolo de reojo.

–¡Yo soy Ene, un gusto Seto!– lo saludó la chica del celular.

–El gusto es mío– le sonrió –. Yo... Nunca había visto una chica dentro de un celular...– comentó sonrojándose levemente –Supongo que estoy un poco desactualizado en estas cosas...– se rascó la mejilla avergonzado.

–Sólo es un virus venido del infierno con el único fin de arruinar mi vida por completo– aseguró Shintaro, a lo que él lo miró algo asustado.

–¿D-Del infierno...?

–¡No hable así de mí, amo!– le gritó Ene bastante molesta –Soy una chica muy especial que puede entrar en cualquier dispositivo electrónico– le explicó con una enorme sonrisa –¡En este mundo cibernético puedo hacer cualquier cosa!– dijo lo último dándose una vuelta al más puro estilo _magical girl_ en plena transformación.

–¡Vaya, eso es fantástico!– exclamó emocionado.

–Cualquier cosa menos dejarme en paz durante cinco minutos...– murmuró el chico rodando los ojos.

–No le hagas caso al amo...– la chica se acercó a la pantalla dirigiéndose a él –Es un _nini, NEET_ amargado y con mal humor, no sabe hacer ni conservar amigos y tiene un pervertido fetiche por las...

–¡YA BASTA ENE!– gritó Shintaro haciendo saltar a Seto de su lugar –¡¿Cómo voy a conservar amigos si a todos les hablas mal de mí?!

–¡No me grite que usted empezó!– se defendió ella.

–Parece que se llevan muy bien...– comentó con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente.

Eran unos chicos muy particulares, y se notaba que había mucha confianza entre ellos, con solo verlos podía deducir que se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

–No sé en qué te basas para decir algo así– murmuró Shintaro.

–Se basa en que él es un chico inocente, no como usted amo...

Y vuelta a empezar... Decidió ir a ver a las chicas mientras ellos terminaban de discutir. –¿Puedo pasar?– preguntó luego de dar un par de golpecitos a la puerta.

–¡Pasa, Seto!– la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al escuchar la alegre voz de Mary perdió intensidad cuando la vio mostrándole a Momo aquel manga _yaoi_ que tantos problemas había causado ya –A Momo también le gusta esta historia, tiene muchos otros tomos y va a prestármelos– le contó emocionada.

–¿Ahh... sí? Q-Qué bien... Jeje...– se rascó la nuca sin saber cómo ocultar el pánico que sintió al escuchar aquello.

–¡A comer!– anunció Kido, salvándolo del mal momento.

–¡Seto!– exclamó Mary temblando un poco y aferrándose a su brazo –Nada malo va a pasar... ¿Cierto?– le preguntó asustada por tener que enfrentar a tanta gente desconocida.

–Tranquila...– acarició su cabeza –Voy a estar todo el tiempo contigo...

–¡Aww los shippeo!– exclamó Momo detrás de ellos, no tenía idea de lo que significaba y por las dudas... No preguntaría...

Hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

Al llegar a la mesa con Mary detrás de él, viendo con temor a los demás, se sorprendió al encontrar Konoha completamente despierto lamiendo su plato ya vacío.

–¿Le serviste menos a él?– le preguntó en un susurro a Kido que aún no había terminado de poner todos los platos sobre la mesa.

–Al contrario, le puse unos más porque me dijo que tenía hambre– explicó ella viéndolo de reojo preocupada –Espero que no trague de esa forma todo el tiempo...

Cuando ya todos se sentaron en la mesa, observó a los recién levantados, Hibiya se veía más tranquilo y bostezaba cada tanto, discutiendo con Konoha quien no dejaba de preguntarle si pensaba comerse su desayuno. Kano se veía fresco como una lechuga, y charlaba con el resto con su buen humor usual. Mary seguía viéndolos nerviosa, pero podía sentir como poco a poco se calmaba, no tardaría mucho en acostumbrarse.

Al terminar de comer, ayudó a Kido a levantar la mesa, la pobre se veía agotada, se sintió culpable por no insistir en que durmiera en su cama –¿Por qué no te quedas a descansar mientras los demás vamos a buscarla?– le preguntó dejando los platos en el fregadero.

–No te preocupes... Un poco de sueño no mató a nadie– respondió mientras bostezaba –. Lavaremos esto luego, no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo– murmuró saliendo de la cocina, y él simplemente la siguió.

–Somos nueve personas, entonces deberíamos hacer tres grupos de búsqueda– decidió Ene –. Tres personas por equipo, ¿entienden?

–Ya lo sabemos, no nos trates de idiotas– murmuró Shintaro mirando a un lado con desinterés.

–¿Tres...?– preguntó Konoha contando con sus dedos.

–Nosotros vamos juntos– dijeron él y Mary al unísono, una vez que llegó a su lado.

–Entonces yo iré con ustedes...– comentó Kano cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza en actitud distendida.

Lo miró sorprendido, hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que él preferiría ir con Kido, siempre era así... ¿Continuaría molesto? –Está bien– asintió un poco desconcertado.

–Voy con la líder...– murmuró Hibiya caminando cerca de ella y aferrándose a su pantalón, aquello también le sorprendió.

–¡Esperaba poder ir con la líder y Mary!– se quejó Momo pero de inmediato recuperó su alegría –¡Haremos equipo gran líder!– se abrazó a su brazo, mientras Kido asentía, más preocupada por mantener sus ojos abiertos que en pensar algo acerca de sus compañeros de equipo.

–Supongo que quedamos juntos de nuevo...– comentó Shintaro viendo a Konoha.

–Vamos...– asintió éste tomando el brazo de Shintaro y corriendo fuera de la casa.

–¡No me hagas correr de nuevo!– pudo escuchar las súplicas del moreno –¡Voy a moriiir!– se escuchó segundos después por encima de las risas de Ene, quien alentaba a Konoha a correr más rápido.

El resto salió detrás de ellos, en la esquina ambas brigadas de búsqueda se separaron deseándose suerte.

–¿Sigues enfadado con Kido?– le preguntó a Kano luego de varios minutos de caminata, mientras llevaba en su espalda a una agotada Mary.

–¿Enfadado?– lo miró de reojo con intriga –¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado con ella~?

–No lo sé, esa iba a ser mi segunda pregunta– respondió viéndolo con atención, algo había pasado entre ellos, algo más profundo que un simple comentario desafortunado.

–Ustedes pelean mucho– intervino Mary –. ¿Se odian?– le preguntó directamente.

–Jejeje...– Kano rió ante la pregunta, y miró el cielo unos segundos antes de responder –Tal vez.

Se detuvo en seco mientras Mary emitía un grito sofocado ante la respuesta. No era posible, no después de tantas cosas juntos, no cuando ellos fueron tan unidos desde el principio. Sabía que él estaba usando una de sus máscaras, y que lo que decía era una mentira... Pero había un dejo de sinceridad en sus palabras.

–¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos, tenemos una niñita que rescatar!– les dijo unos pasos más adelante de ellos –¿Mary, qué sucede?– preguntó viendo a la chica con curiosidad.

–N-No quiero que... Se odien...– sollozó ella apretando más el agarre en su cuello.

–Tranquila Mary...– intentó calmarla.

–Si Mary– se acercó Kano –, sólo estaba bromeando. Así que ya no llores– le sonrió ampliamente.

Era otra mentira, pero fue suficiente para calmarla. El resto del camino hablaron de trivialidades, evitando por completo aquel tema. Si debía ser absolutamente sincero, a él también le daban deseos de llorar el pensar en que sus hermanos se habían separado tanto que algo parecido al odio hubiera nacido entre ellos...

Una llamada entró al celular de Kano, los tres se detuvieron.

–Es Kido– avisó viendo la pantalla.

–Tal vez encontraron a la chica...– dijo Mary ilusionada y él asintió.

–Querida líder~~– atendió risueñamente –¿Encontraron algo? Creo que sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, y envidio a Mary, yo también quiero que me carguen– no sabía si era verdad o mentira, en todo caso se sintió un poco culpable, su hermano había salido hacía poco más de una semana del hospital, esa larga caminata debía estar cansándolo.

–Puedo cargarlos a ambos si lo deseas– le ofreció pero este hizo una señal con la mano para que lo olvidara.

–¿Están todos bien?– preguntó su hermano luego de escuchar lo que Kido le decía, él se limitó a hacerle señas sintiéndose un poco ansioso por saber si sucedió algo malo –¿Y tú qué?– preguntó ignorándolo.

Se asustó de verdad cuando notó la palidez repentina de Kano quien se había congelado en el lugar de un momento a otro.

–¡¿Pasó algo?!– se acercó para poder escuchar lo que su hermana decía, pero sólo había silencio.

–Vamos para ahí, por favor descansa, nos ocuparemos de todo en cuanto lleguemos– respondió al salir del trance, y por su voz y como suavizó la mirada, no se veía como alguien que odiara a su interlocutora.

Cuando colgó la llamada, él y Mary lo miraban expectantes. Por su expresión, algo malo había pasado.

–Kano, dinos...– le pidió en vista de que su hermano no parecía tener la intensión de hablar pronto.

–¡Tenemos que regresar!– dijo sacudiendo la cabeza –Ya no tiene sentido buscar a la niña...– murmuró comenzando a caminar de vuelta a la base –Y Kido se lastimó.

–¡¿Se lastimó?!– preguntaron él y Mary a la vez.

–Dice que no es nada grave, pero se golpeó la cabeza, no me gusta nada– murmuró Kano sin molestarse en ocultar su preocupación.

–Espero que esté bien...– murmuró Mary.

–Lo estará, no se preocupen...– intentó tranquilizarlos –¿Por qué dices que no tiene sentido buscar a la niña?

–Por que está muerta– aseguró con dureza –, Kido y yo lo sospechábamos, ese niño incluso ganó ojos como los nuestros– podía apostar que Mary tenía el mismo rostro perplejo que él –. Sólo que él aún no se ha dado cuenta... Tenía la esperanza de que nos hubiéramos equivocado y esa niña continuara con vida.

–Cielos...– murmuró sin saber qué decir realmente, le partía el alma pensar en la muerte de esa niña, no la recordaba, pero aún así era doloroso.

–Pobres...– murmuró Mary con tristeza –Ese niño debe sentirse muy mal– él y Kano asintieron.

Al llegar a la base la imagen era muy triste, Momo abrazaba a Hibiya que lloraba en silencio, y Kido los observaba sentada en el otro sofá, tenía un apósito en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y su cabello estaba oscuro en algunas zonas, seguramente era sangre seca.

Mary se apresuró a preguntarle si estaba bien, y cuando Kido asintió fue con Momo a intentar consolar al niño. Kano se sentó a un lado de Kido, y él hizo lo propio del otro lado.

–¿Qué pasó?– preguntó suavemente, pero su hermana no parecía querer responder.

–Tuvimos un accidente...– murmuró Momo –Bajo el poder de la líder eramos invisibles para los conductores...

–¡No fue un accidente!– estalló Hibiya asustando a Mary quien corrió a sus brazos de inmediato –¡Corrí estúpidamente sin fijarme por donde iba! Por mi culpa ella está...– bajó su cabeza y continuó sollozando con los puños apretados.

–Un momento que no estoy entendiendo– dijo Kano viendo seriamente a Momo –. Explíquense– ordenó con seriedad.

–Un camión casi atropella a Hibiya... La líder logró por un pelo sacarlo de su camino, pero el espejo del camión golpeó su cabeza– dijo Momo bastante intimidada por la expresión en el rostro de Kano.

Volvió a mirar a su hermana, no parecía estar prestándole atención a la conversación, se veía cansada y seguramente estaba bastante adolorida. En el momento en que se debatía si llevarla a un hospital o a la cama llegaron los demás.

Ya todos reunidos, la conversación tomó otros rumbos, probablemente en un intento por distraer a Hibiya de lo sucedido. Konoha se veía bastante apenado también, aunque con ese rostro sin expresión no podía estar seguro de nada. Hablaron bastante, a pesar del ambiente lleno de tristeza y preocupación no era difícil pasarlo bien con aquellas personas, todas muy diferentes, pero se notaba que eran grandes chicos.

Le pareció una gran idea que los demás fueran parte de su pandilla, de esa forma podrían ser amigos y verse bastante seguido, no se fijó en quién tuvo la idea, pero casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo, a excepción de Shintaro, que se quejó con un " _No me interesa_ ", ganándose la molestia de su hermana y Ene.

–¿Qué opinas líder?– preguntó Kano volteando a verla con una sonrisa –Lider~~– volvió a llamarla luego de unos segundos –Planeta tierra llamando...– su sonrisa se borró cuando ella seguía sin responder, optó por tocarle el hombro ganándose ahora sí su atención –¿Te sientes bien?

Se tranquilizó un poco cuando ella respondió, pero se veía agotada –Kido, ¿no te gustaría descansar un poco?– le preguntó, ella asintió –¿Podrías acompañarla, Kano?– le pidió a su hermano, lo haría él encantado, pero sentía que sería bueno para ellos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos.

Kano accedió de inmediato y la acompañó a su habitación, no se demoró mucho, un par de minutos a lo sumo antes de regresar, para cuando él volvió, Momo, Mary y Ene charlaban enérgicamente acerca de la numeración de los nuevos miembros.

–Yo creo que Ene debería tener el número seis, luego Konoha, luego Hibiya, y por último el más inútil del equipo– sugirió Momo.

–¡Estoy de acuerdo!– exclamó Ene asintiendo.

–¡No soy inútil!– se quejó Shintaro –Y no me importa porque yo ni siquiera quiero entrar.

–Hasta el momento lo hemos decidido por el orden en que nos conocimos– les contó –, yo conocí primero a Hibiya, pero a los demás los conocí al mismo tiempo así que no sé...– se rascó la cabeza.

–¡Mejor vamos a sortearlo!– decidió Kano cortando una hoja en cuatro trocitos y escribiendo un número en cada uno de ellos.

Fue un sorteo rápido, y el orden se decidió sin mayores inconvenientes.

–¡Eso es! ¡Soy la número seis!– exclamó Ene con alegría.

–Yo también tengo el seis...– murmuró Konoha mirando su papel.

–Tú eres el nueve, estás viéndolo al revés– señaló Shintaro –Y yo tengo el siete.

–¡Entonces Hibiya tiene el ocho!– dedujo Mary emocionada al ver que el niño mostraba ese número en su papel.

–¡Ahora que soy oficialmente una miembro del equipo me presentaré nuevamente!– se escuchó a Ene desde el celular, el cual Shintaro levantó para que todos pudieran verla –¡Soy la linda Ene, ama y señora del mundo cibernético y miembro número seis del Mekakushi Dan!– terminó de hablar haciendo la señal de la victoria.

–¡Esa presentación fue genial, Ene!– exclamó Momo mientras Mary asentía –Ahora tú, hermano.

–No pienso hacer esa estupidez– se quejó rodando los ojos.

–Si el amo no colabora, entonces le mostraré a todos su colección de...– fue interrumpida por este.

–¡Soy Shintaro Kisaragi!– se apresuró a decir –Tengo dieciocho años, y parece que seré el miembro número siete de esta... cosa.

–Dieciocho... Pfff...– se burló Kano en un claro intento por hacer sentir mal al nuevo.

–Vamos Hibiya, tu turno– le palmeó la espalda Momo, tal vez un poco fuerte ya que el chico casi se cae del sofá.

–Déjame abuela...– murmuró le niño bastante desanimado –Hibiya Amamiya, doce años, número ocho...

–Fue una presentación aún más patética que la de mi hermano– se quejó ella ganándose los reclamos de ambos aludidos –. ¡Ahora Konoha!– exclamó ignorándolos.

–Soy Konoha... El número...– volvió a mirar el papel porque parecía haberlo olvidado –Nueve, y tengo hambre...

Las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo en hacer de comer, creyó que no habría ningún problema si Momo estaba allí... Ese día supo cuanta sabiduría encerraban las palabras de Shintaro... Si él decía; _"El sentido del gusto de mi hermana es el peor que existe"_ , no exageraba... Lo bueno fue darse cuenta de que mientras Konoha estuviera allí, nada de comida se desperdiciaría sin importar su espantoso sabor o que tan venenosa le resultara a un humano promedio.

Finalmente pidieron comida a domicilio, le preocupaba un poco como lo tomaría Kido al despertar, ella cuidaba cada centavo, pero esa era una ocasión especial. Ya por la noche, cuando Ene y los hermanos Kisaragi se marcharon, y Hibiya y Konoha se acomodaron en los sofás, vio a Mary acercándose a Kano.

–¿Podrías hacerme un favor?– le sonrió encantadoramente, siempre le sonreía así cuando le pedía algo.

–Dime...

–¿Podemos intercambiar camas hoy?– la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a ambos.

–¿Quieres que yo duerma en tu habitación y tú en la mía?– preguntó su hermano para cerciorarse, ella asintió –No hablas de mover las camas de habitación, ¿verdad?– ella negó –¿Y por qué?

–Nunca escucho a Kido cuando se despierta... Tengo miedo de que le pase algo y no darme cuenta...– murmuró tímidamente.

–¿Y por qué no le pides a Seto que duerma allí con ambas?– preguntó él levantando una ceja.

–¡Pe-pero...!– tartamudeó nerviosa, se le hacía muy dulce que Mary intentara con tantas fuerzas unir a a Kano y Kido –¡Quiero dormir en la cama alta!– exclamó luego de unos segundos con sus puños apretados y sus mejillas rojas.

–¡Ahh... Lo hubieras dicho antes...!– comentó él asintiendo –Está bien Mary, te presto mi cama por hoy.

–¡Sii, mi plan salió a la perfección!– tuvo que reír al verla festejar frente a Kano.

Rato más tarde en su habitación...

–¿Mary lo hizo bien?– le preguntó con su camisón rosa puesto.

–Muy bien– la abrazó –. Tal vez de esta forma sean capaces de hacer las pases. ¡La excusa de la cama fue muy inteligente!

–¡Mary pensó lo mismo!– asintió varias veces –Seto... ¿Y cómo se sube a esa cama?– le preguntó señalando la de arriba.

–Por la escalera, pero no tienes que usarla, puedes dormir en mi cama si lo deseas...

–¡Pero Mary sí quiere usar la cama alta!– exclamó comenzando a subir.

Después de pasar un "mal" rato, cuidando que Mary no cayera mientras intentaba no mirar más de la cuenta, se acostó –Buenas noches Mary...

–Buenas noches Seto...– respondió ella, pero unos segundos después volvió a hablar –Mary siente algo familiar en esas personas– le contó.

–¿En serio...? No creo que los hubieras conocido antes...

–No, Mary no conocía otras personas antes de Seto... Pero aún así Mary siente que a ellos los conoce... Como de otra vida...

–Yo... No sé mucho de esas cosas, pero es posible...– murmuró pensativo –Ese sentimiento que tienes respecto a ellos... ¿Es bueno?

–No lo sé...

Por algún motivo recordó ese frío que sintió la primer vez que los conoció... Cerró los ojos intentando no darle más vueltas al asunto, no tenía sentido preocuparse por algo que no había sucedido y que probablemente nunca sucediera... Fuera lo que fuera aquello...

Esa noche soñó con la pandilla, no fue un sueño agradable, pero al despertar no pudo recordarlo...

 **Continuará.**

 _Hola hola... ¿Cómo va todo? Otro capítulo sin avance... Si sigo así el fic terminará con cien capítulos y veinte temporadas... Espero que les esté gustando hasta el momento, estoy intentando atar cabos sueltos, y el sorteo de los números fue porque el cambiar las cosas también implica que cambie la numeración, por lo que lo arreglé de la forma más cutre que encontré._

 _Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron, paso a responder._

 _Ryuunoko: Muchas gracias por ambos reviews. Kano es un poco tonto, pero no me gusta pensar que él preocuparía de esa forma a sus hermanos sin un motivo de fondo, tampoco que es tan duro que no sufriría la soledad cuando en todo el fic no había pasado ni un día completo alejado de su familia. Lo veo como un chico muy necesitado de cariño, por más mentiroso que sea, el sólo hecho de tener a sus hermanos cerca es lo que le da fuerzas para seguir adelante. Y sí, esta vez hizo mérito para la bofetada, y un par de huesos rotos si no hubiera estado ya hospitalizado._

 _Ay ese reto... Lo acepto, pero admito que será difícil hacer de alguien como Shintaro un personaje que sobrepase a Seto sin hacerlo demasiado OOC... Gracias por decir que hago bien a Momo, me encanta ese personaje, es un bálsamo de alegría para el grupo, y es por eso mismo que me resulta complicado... A mí también me resultaron crueles las palabras de Hiyori, y no es un personaje que me guste, sin embargo debo admitir que fue uno de los que más disfruté hacer, morí de risa cuando me la imaginé diciendo que era su tía..._

 _Me gustó mucho que Kido desempeñara su rol de mamá pato con Hibiya, es el más pequeño del grupo y en esos momentos, acabando de tomar consciencia de la pérdida de Hiyori está muy sensible, lástima que el pobre niño se sintió culpable por el accidente... Pero ya lo superará, si Kido no sufre un derrame cerebral y muere por aquello... (tranquila, no le quitaré el placer de matarla a la serpiente). Respecto a Konoha y Ene, aún no exploté que Ene en realidad esté molesta con él y lo llame impostor... Ya pasará, pero Konoha es un amor y la quiere mucho porque es su amiga, igual que a Shintaro. Y si, sé de aquella "bromita" de Kano hacia Shintaro... Me interesa por supuesto, Kano no podrá quedarse sin usar sus poderes para torturar un poco al idiota que ignoraba a su hermana..._

 _Kano, aunque no lo demostrara estaba demasiado asustado al pensar en lo que pudo pasarle a Kido, y sí, Seto puede levantar a dos personas, tres si no son muy pesadas, trabajar levantando cajas aumentó sus skills. Creo que los nombres Tsubomi y Shuuya representan a sus verdaderos yo, y al mismo tiempo a lo que ellos eran en el pasado, por eso Kido odia que la llamen así y Kano no hace mucho hincapié en ello, pero tiene muy claro que con su máscara puesta lo que los demás ven no es su verdadero yo. Ambos usan una fachada para ocultar sus debilidades y miedos, por eso son tan compatibles a mi parecer. Kano se autoflagela con ese tipo de comentarios, (hablo de la escena de la cocina con Kido) pero tiene sus motivos... Tal vez en el siguiente se entienda un poco más. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, muchas gracias por el comentario, besos._

 _Jeffy Iha : Konoha va aprendiendo poco a poco de la vida, y mejor que crea eso mientras es inocente, me mató tu representación de Konoha vendiendo al shota tsundere y Momo comprándolo xD. ¿En qué nombre debía equivocarse Momo? Ohh cielos, cometí un error... Momo no se equivocó en algo... es tan OOC T_T. Y sí, Kano se recibió de nene caprichoso, y con lo de la malteada más todavía. No creo que en las condiciones en las que están Kido sea capaz de descubrir todo el embrollo, pero si será capaz de descubrir bastante, no la veo del tipo de chica que sabiendo que hay algo turbio que involucra a sus hermanos, se quede de brazos cruzados esperando a que las cosas pasen... _

_Hibiya a pesar de todo tiene doce años, y una malteada puede convencerlo de lo que sea, me gusta verlo como un niño normal a pesar de que intente por todos los medios verse como el más maduro del grupo (y digamos que no necesita demasiado para conseguir aquello...). Extrañaba a Kano de niño la verdad, así que lo usé un poquito... Seguramente no me resista y vuelva a aparecer... Hizo la pregunta al pedo, sólo para lastimarse y a ella de paso, tenía sus motivos, pero son estúpidos... Con lo del accidente, creo que en esa situación la reacción inmediata hubiera sido esa, si nada pasó, ¿para qué contarlo? No es como si hubiera estado internada dos días sin que nadie supiera su paradero... Pero al menos le ayudó a ponerse un poco en los zapatos de Kano cuando lo apuñalaron, y entender un poco sus motivos. Y Kano es del tipo "haz lo que yo digo no lo que yo hago", esa regla se aplica a todos menos a él mismo... Muchas gracias por el comentario, besos._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer._

 _Siguiente capítulo : El bromista encapuchado -Kano-_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	29. Capítulo 29: El bromista encapuchado

**Capítulo 29: El bromista encapuchado.**

– _Una madre..._ – fue su primer pensamiento.

No era la primer vez que notaba ese instinto maternal tan arraigado en ella, pero sin dudas, verla interactuar con un niño, le resultaba extremadamente tierno... ¿Cómo se comportaría frente a un chico aún más pequeño? ¿Sabría cargar un bebé?

Si algún día llegaba a tener hijos... Él se sentiría muy celoso de esos niños...

Continuó observando por el agujero de la cerradura, hasta que ella apagó la luz y el espectáculo terminó. Pero eso no lo detendría, casi sin pensarlo la siguió en la oscuridad, riéndose cuando ella por poco tira lo que llevaba en sus manos al notar su presencia. Ya en la cocina charlaron un rato, realmente lo necesitaba, había pasado horas encerrado en su habitación pensando y pensando, todos ellos pensamientos negativos, hasta que el hambre fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo bajar de su cama con toda la intensión de escabullirse a comer algo sin ser visto, y se encontró con aquella tierna escena.

Todo iba bien hasta que el asunto de las mentiras salió a flote, y él recordó la decisión que había tomado hacía una hora aproximadamente.

Debía alejarse...

No era más que un impostor, un usurpador en el cuerpo del hermano de esa chica, sus mentiras lo habían consumido hasta convertirse en otra persona, una muy diferente. Una que era capaz de herir a sus hermanos, de mentirles y cometer a sus espaldas atrocidad tras atrocidad.

Si le quedaba algo de decencia, no podía permitir que ellos continuaran a su lado, seguir engañándolos, seguir hiriéndolos... Tan fuerte era su convicción y tan grande su voluntad, que apenas escuchó la voz de su hermana fue tras ella como un perrito faldero desesperado por atención.

¿Por qué le era tan difícil mantener la distancia? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente largarse de esa casa en la que no aportaba nada y proteger a sus hermanos desde lejos?

No conocía la respuesta, pero simplemente le resultaba imposible...

Entonces, si no podía alejarse, tal vez lograra que ella lo hiciera por él... Sí, Kido era orgullosa, y con las palabras adecuadas era posible que se negara a hablarle en lo que le quedaba de vida... Así todo sería más sencillo.

–Kido, ¿tú me odias?– preguntó cínicamente.

–Odio tus mentiras...

–Mis mentiras son parte de mí, son la parte más grande... Eso significa sí que me odias...– dolió, dolió mucho decir esas palabras, pero dolió más aún ver el rostro de su hermana, esa expresión llena de decepción y resentimiento.

Debería estar feliz, eso era precisamente lo que buscaba, sin embargo no lo estaba... Permaneció en la cocina alrededor de media hora después de que ella se marchó, al salir se quedó unos segundos de pie a mitad de la sala viendo hacia el sofá en el que fingía dormir, a pesar de haber activado su poder él era capaz de percibirla con claridad, sobre todo ese agónico llanto...

Se odió por aquello, esperaba que ella también...

Se metió al cuarto sabiendo que en esos momentos estaba engañándose a sí mismo... Que moría por olvidarlo todo y correr a abrazarla y llorar a su lado, en sus brazos... Pedirle perdón y recibir sus palabras de afecto... Sus insultos, o sus golpes... Si venían de ella, lo harían sentir mejor.

Se acostó pensando en aquello, no tardó en dormirse... Al menos en sus sueños era libre de ser él mismo... Amaba esos sueños en los cuales las preocupaciones desaparecían y pasaba tiempo con sus hermanos como en los viejos tiempos...

–Te aman, y tú a ellos... Por favor Shuuya... No cometas el mismo error que yo...– en sus sueños, Ayano solía aconsejarle, ella siempre tenía razón, él se quedó observando la bufanda roja que se mecía con el viento frente a sus ojos.

–No quiero seguir lastimándolos...– murmuró levantando la mirada hacia el horizonte, donde Tsubomi y Kousuke jugaban trepados a un árbol.

–Nada los lastimará más que tu ausencia...– Ayano miró hacia el árbol donde ellos jugaban –Por favor Shuuya... Sigue tu corazón... No encontrarás mejor consejero...

–Lo intentaré...– asintió sintiéndose un poco mejor –Gracias Ayano...– caminó hacia ella y la abrazó –Siempre te querré...

Aquel sueño que cambió rápidamente a otro el cual olvidaría al despertar... Lo hizo feliz...

Pero sólo era eso... un sueño y nada más...

* * *

La casa se llenó de bullicio esa mañana, aún no se había percatado de que sería de esa forma todos los días de ahí en adelante... No le pareció malo, tal vez de esa manera, la voz en su cabeza, esa que le recordaba lo patético e inútil de su existencia, sería más fácil de ignorar.

Cuando llegó la hora de dividir los equipos tomó la peor decisión, seguía con esa idea en su cabeza, seguro Kido ya lo detestaba lo suficiente para no querer pasar tiempo con él, y él le daría gusto yendo con Seto y Mary. Si hubiera ido con ella, tal vez las cosas no hubieran salido tan mal.

Se hirió, y no fue sólo la herida... Cuando Momo les contó lo sucedido, aquella certeza de que Kido estuvo a punto de ser arrollada por un camión le heló la sangre... Puso mucha fuerza en mantener su máscara amable, en no ver con odio al chico que por imprudente, casi consigue quitarle a su hermana...

Ella se fue a descansar cerca del mediodía, y pese a que había revisado que estuviera bien, entrando a su habitación cada tanto durante la tarde... Le asustaba que ya de noche ella aún no despertara... También le preocupaba que nadie a parte de Mary la vigilara durante la noche, la albina era lo intentaba, pero le costaba percibir a Kido cuando ésta dormía y no era capaz de controlar su poder al cien por ciento.

Estaba pensando en sugerirle a Seto que pasara la noche con ellas, cuando la misma Mary propuso aquello del intercambio de habitaciones. Por simple diversión, la obligó a pensar en alguna excusa para el intercambio, se veía muy graciosa cuando se esforzaba por algo.

Al entrar a la habitación de Kido, dispuesto a pasar la noche con ella, recordó aquel propósito de alejarse... Exhaló resignado, al parecer no había fuerza en ese mundo capaz de mantenerlo lejos por un mísero día...

Las camas estaban bastante juntas, Seto y Mary las juntaban cada vez que dormían en esa habitación, eso le vendría bien, entre más cercano a ella, más pendiente de sus movimientos estaría. Se quitó la parka, apagó la luz y se acostó en la cama de Mary, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, se quedó viéndola un rato... Se veía tan tranquila. Estiró su mano y la puso sobre la de ella, con la excusa de que así sentiría cualquier movimiento y despertaría de inmediato, de esa forma se quedó dormido.

Despertó al sentir un ligero apretón en su mano, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con ella sentada, viendo sus manos entrelazadas con confusión.

–Puedo explicarlo...– murmuró adormilado incorporándose un poco –¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien, creo...– se escuchaba muy débil.

–¡¿Crees?!– se sentó de inmediato viéndola con preocupación –¿Duele mucho?

–Un poco... Estoy mareada... No debí dormir tanto...

–O podría ser porque no comiste nada... O... Tal vez debería llevarte a emergencias...– murmuró asustado.

–Comeré algo, eso debe ser...– aseguró –Iré a preparar una cena ligera.

–No es necesario– negó sonriéndole –, Seto escondió una porción de Konoha por si despertabas con hambre.

–¿Cocinaron?

–Las chicas lo intentaron, pero fue un desastre así que terminamos pidiendo comida a domicilio.

–¿Las chicas?– sus ojos se abrieron mucho, él asintió –¿Mary...?– preguntó casi sin aliento.

–Y Momo, no creí que alguien pudiera competir con Mary en torpeza– se rió recordando el incidente de horas atrás.

–¡Mi cocina!– exclamó al borde de un ataque de nervios levantándose rápidamente sin importarle su dolor de cabeza o mareo –¡¿Cómo quedó la cocina?!– le preguntó viéndolo aterrada.

–Lo importante es que tenemos salud...– sonrió tímidamente, pero cuando ella hizo esa mueca tan adorable y sus ojos se llenaron de pánico, negó de inmediato –¡Es broma, es broma! Sólo cocinaron algo horrible, y Seto y yo nos pusimos firmes en que dejaran todo como lo encontraron, así que la cocina está a salvo.

–Espero que no estés mintiendo...– murmuró más calmada –Necesito lavarme el rostro...– informó comenzando a caminar hacia el baño, él la siguió por el pasillo y se detuvo cuando ella lo hizo.

–Kano...

–¿Qué...?

–¿No pensarás entrar conmigo?– le preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

–¿Por qué no? Sólo vas a lavarte el rostro.

–¡Es una forma de decirlo, tonto!– exclamó sacudiendo la mano, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que sus manos seguían tomadas.

–Está bien, me quedaré aquí esperando– concedió soltándola.

–¡No quiero que te quedes escuchando!

–Pero estás mareada, ¡podrías caerte!– explicó sin comprender por qué tanto problema.

–No estoy tan mareada para caerme... Si me siento mal te llamaré, ¿si? Pero por favor, no te quedes escuchando...

–Si eso quieres– se encogió de hombros –. Iré por tu comida entonces– ella le sonrió y acarició su cabello despeinándolo, antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Se escabulló hacia la cocina y tomó la comida que habían escondido, después de eso recorrió en puntas de pies la sala intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero el sonido de alguien oliendo el aire lo hizo detener. Miró hacia atrás asustado y en la oscuridad pudo ver algo moviéndose...

–Comida...– escuchó murmurar a esa cosa que se arrastraba por el sofá en el que había dormido, extendiendo sus manos en un intento por alcanzar la bandeja de espuma que él llevaba.

–N-No es para ti...– murmuró entre molesto y asustado, sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a alcanzarlo.

–Tengo hambre...

–¡Konoha! Vuelve a dormir– escuchó la orden llena de firmeza de Kido quien acababa de salir del baño.

Reprimió una risa al escuchar un gemido lastimero del chico quien volvió a acostarse –¡No sabía que teníamos una mascota!– comentó divertido siguiéndola a su habitación –Mañana le enseñaré que me de la patita.

–No hables así de uno de los miembros de la pandilla– lo reprendió sentándose en la cama y esperando que él le entregara su comida –. Por cierto, ¿pasó algo mientras estuve dormida?

–Sorteamos los números de los miembros– le contó entregándole la bandeja y los palillos –. Quedaron en este orden; Ene, Shintaro, Hibiya y el perro.

–Te dije que no le llamaras así– murmuró viéndolo de reojo –. No entiendo bien qué es Ene– le confesó mientras comía.

–Pues...– removió un poco sus ojos mientras pensaba en una forma de explicarlo sin que fuera evidente que él sabía, o al menos se imaginaba, más de lo que debería respecto a la procedencia de Ene –Creo que el espíritu de una chica quedó encerrado en ese aparato...– la miró –Podrías pensarlo de esa forma.

Ella dejó de comer y se quedó viéndolo asustada –¿Como un fantasma que posee un objeto?– él se rió, amaba esa expresión.

–Sí, eso mismo– asintió divertido.

Ella siguió comiendo en silencio haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no temblar, casi podía escuchar las cosas que estarían pasando por su cabeza... Y aunque lo disfrutaba, luego de unos minutos sintió algo de pena, así que decidió distraerla un poco.

–¿Qué opinas del chico Kisaragi?

–¿Ahh...?– preguntó ella viéndolo –No tengo opinión, sólo sé que no te agrada, supongo que lo reconociste aún antes que yo...

–¡¿Sabes quién es?!– preguntó sorprendido, él lo conoció mientras se hacía pasar por Ayano, pero, ¿de dónde lo conocía Kido?

–¡Shintaro esto, Shintaro aquello! Shintaro, Shintaro, Shintaro... ¿Cómo no recordar ese nombre si Ayano no dejaba de hablar de él?– preguntó con una media sonrisa –Además lo conocimos al poco tiempo de ser adoptados, cuando ella lo llevó a la casa, pero fue hace mucho, está bastante cambiado, no me sorprendería si no lo recordaras. Él tampoco parece saber quienes somos.

Kido solía tener muy buena memoria para aquellas cosas, recién en esos momentos cuando ella mencionaba el hecho, él era capaz de rememorar aquel incómodo acontecimiento –Tienes toda la razón como siempre querida líder~~– canturreó, así era más fácil que no se notara lo molesto que se sentía con ese tipo, que incluso siendo un niño le había caído fatal.

La conversación volvió a morir, ella se dedicó a comer y él a pensar en cómo hacerle la vida a cuadritos al imbécil ese... Una de sus teorías, una de las más retorcidas y oscuras, le indicaban que su hermana se había suicidado por el maltrato de ese maldito... En el fondo sabía que no era del todo así, que el monstruo que había poseído a su padre tenía gran parte de la culpa, pero aquella idea seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, Ayano era dulce y amable con él, y ese le respondía con insensibilidad a cada intento de acercamiento... Aquello bien pudo ser uno de los motivos por los que ella decidió que ya no quería vivir...

Fue por eso que propuso hacer a todos miembros de la pandilla... Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca... Eso decían y eso haría... Vengaría a su hermana, le haría sufrir en carne propia los maltratos y la desolación que le causó.

–Gracias por la comida– la voz de Kido lo sacó de sus pensamientos –. Es demasiado tarde, creo que deberías dormir– le aconsejó levantándose y dejando la bandeja en una esquina de la habitación, lejos de las camas.

–Sí, eso haré– asintió –. ¿Tú qué harás?– preguntó curioso.

–Dormí demasiado, creo que leeré un poco...– informó, acomodando sus almohadas para luego sentarse cómodamente en la cama y buscar algo en su celular.

Bostezó automáticamente al recordar qué hora era, el día siguiente seguiría pensando en maldades con las que torturar al imbécil ese, por el momento dormiría. Se acostó y se quedó viéndola, leer en la pantalla del aparato –¿Qué lees?– le preguntó un poco adormilado.

–Una novela...

–¿Romántica...?

Sonrió cuando ella se sonrojó –Tiene algo de eso...– murmuró incómoda.

–Léeme...– le pidió, a lo que ella lo miró confusa –Quiero dormirme escuchando– murmuró cerrando los ojos y acomodándose mejor en la almohada.

Esperó pacientemente mientras poco a poco caía en la inconsciencia, creyó que ella simplemente lo ignoraría, pero luego de un par de minutos comenzó a leerle. No escuchó demasiado ya que se durmió casi de inmediato, sin embargo le pareció curiosa esa historia acerca de un gatito enamorado de su dueña humana...

* * *

El día siguiente comenzó alrededor de las diez AM para él, salió a la sala bostezando, encontrándose con la primer sorpresa, Hibiya seguía dormido en el sofá –¡Wow, ahora no soy el más perezoso del grupo!– eso era bueno, tendrían otro a quien molestar por dormilón.

–¡Buenos días, Kano!– lo saludó Mary quien sentada en el piso trabajaba en sus flores de papel, si no se equivocaba, en un par de días tenía su entrega mensual, no ganaría más que para un par de litros de leche y un pan, pero ella se sentía útil porque tenía trabajo.

–Buenos días, ¿el resto?– preguntó peinándose un poco con los dedos.

–Seto está trabajando y Kido está con Konoha en la cocina– respondió antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Con las manos en sus bolsillos se dirigió a la cocina, al abrir la puerta encontró una escena bastante curiosa, Kido estaba sentada con una mano en su cabeza, mientras Konoha revoloteaba a su alrededor suplicándole por comida y recordándole cada cinco segundos que tenía hambre.

–Ya desayunaste... Tendrás que esperar al mediodía...– murmuró ella poniendo ambas manos en sus oídos.

–Pero tengo hambre...

Tomó una revista que había por ahí, la dobló y golpeó la cabeza del chico suavemente –¿No te das cuenta de que se siente mal?– lo regañó.

–¿Por qué se siente mal?– preguntó el chico viéndolo con intriga.

–¿Por que la golpeó un camión en la cabeza tal vez?– preguntó, pero la ironía parecía una ciencia desconocida para el cerebro del albino –Escucha– sacó su celular y se lo extendió –. Toma esto, y ve a la sala, despierta a Hibiya y pídanle a Mary que llame a Momo, y le diga que en el camino compre algo de comida para todos... ¿Entendiste?

Konoha asintió –¡Pedir comida!– y se fue corriendo con el celular en mano.

–Eso lo mantendrá entretenido un rato...– murmuró inclinándose frente a Kido –¿Mareo o dolor...?– le preguntó preocupado.

–Ambos...– no pudo reprimir la mueca de disgusto –Pero no está tan mal como anoche... De hecho cuando me levanté me sentía bien, pero después de cocinar y limpiar la casa volví a marearme...

–Tienes que descansar– murmuró incorporándose –, ve a tu habitación, intenta dormir un poco, te despertaré cuando lleguen los demás.

–Aún tengo que lavar la...– comenzó a decir pero él la interrumpió.

–A tu habitación o le hablaré a todos del gatito Richard y su dueña Charlotte...– sentenció viéndola con seriedad.

–Creí que estabas dormido...– murmuró ella, a lo que él se cruzó de brazos y dio un par de golpecitos en el suelo con el pie mientras la observaba con seriedad –Está bien...– cedió finalmente algo molesta y salió de la cocina.

Una vez solo miró a su alrededor, estaba comenzando a molestarle un poco la actitud impertinente de Konoha, tal vez podría hacerle una pequeña broma...

Fue muy sencillo, dejó ese globo lleno de agua cubierto con crema pastelera en un plato encima de la mesada de la cocina, a su lado había un cuchillo. Sólo necesitó pedirle al joven que le alcanzara su revista de la cocina. Cinco segundos después escucharon la leve explosión seguida de un grito agónico. Y antes de que alguno de los que estaban en la sala pudiera mover un dedo, lo vieron salir corriendo, cubierto de crema y agua, sollozando con mucho sentimiento.

Necesitó activar su máscara para poder reír a sus anchas del albino quien lloraba en un rincón repitiendo una y otra vez que la comida explotaba en cuanto la tocaba y que ya no podría volver a comer, mientras Momo, Mary y Seto intentaban confortarlo. Konoha sollozó hasta la noche, y él no podía dejar de reír al verlo, aquello fue tan divertido que ya estaba pensando quién sería su próxima víctima.

El día siguiente comenzó con algo suave, como intercambiar las latas de bebidas carbonatadas de ambos hermanos Kisaragi, por lo que en un descuido Momo bebió la de cola, y Shintaro esa extraña cosa con sabor a sopa de frijoles rojos, esta vez se aseguró de filmar el momento en que ambos escupían la bebida al mismo tiempo, también les tomó fotos limpiando todo lo que ensuciaron luego de que Kido los regañara.

Las siguientes semanas fueron muy divertidas, broma tras broma, olvidaba por un rato los malos sentimientos y las decadentes tareas que su padre le obligaba a hacer la mayoría de las noches. La pimienta en el arroz con curry de Seto fue de las mejores, su hermano terminó con el rostro rojo, rojo, bebiendo dos litros de agua en menos de un minuto, mientras miraba de reojo a Kido sin atreverse a decirle que su comida casi lo había matado.

Ponerle un par de huevos en las zapatillas de Hibiya no fue tan divertido como eso, aunque tuvo su gracia el rostro de sorpresa cuando las cáscaras se rompieron bajo sus pies y luego la expresión de asco al ver sus calcetines embarrados de clara. Lo intentó con Mary, no iba a dejar que ella se salvara de sus bromas, pero la medusa era demasiado torpe hasta para ser la víctima de una broma, y acababa tropezando, o tirando algo segundos antes de caer en cada trampa que él le preparó.

La broma a Ene sí fue un despliegue de genialidad, aprovechar una de las visitas de la chica a su celular para tomar varias capturas de pantalla mientras estaba distraída, y luego recortar esas imágenes de la cintura hacia abajo para enviarle desde un mail anónimo las fotos a Shintaro con el título " _Más fotos para tu preciada colección_ ". La chica cibernética no dejó de insultar a su amo durante horas luego de que él se quedara varios segundos embobado con la primer imagen, incluso se internó en el celular de Momo durante varios días sin atreverse a mirarlo de nuevo.

Incluso se hizo una broma a sí mismo, debía mantener su coartada, ya que algunos comenzaban a sospechar, por lo que al abrir un estante de la cocina, frente a varios miembros de la pandilla, un paquete de harina abierto cayó sobre su cabeza. Era un gran actor, incluso fingió un ataque de tos, si sólo Konoha no hubiera intentando ayudarlo dándole "golpecitos" en la espalda que casi le hacen escupir los pulmones, todo habría salido fenomenal.

Faltaba Kido, estaba completamente recuperada de aquel accidente, así que ya había vuelto por completo a la normalidad, es decir; Una histérica de la limpieza. Llenó el _spray_ del limpiador líquido con aceite... Ya podía imaginar su cara al ver como las superficies que deseaba dejar relucientes, se ensuciaban aún más... Si lo descubría, le costaría al menos un par de meses en cama con una pierna rota... Pero habría valido la pena.

Esperó en la sala pacientemente a escuchar los gritos de Kido, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo hizo, sin embargo ese grito no fue lo que esperaba... Más que furiosa se escuchaba aterrada.

–¡Kido!– exclamó Seto corriendo hacia la cocina, siendo seguido por Momo y Hibiya.

En cuanto su hermano abrió la puerta pudieron escuchar un extraño sonido como de chasquidos y pequeñas explosiones, los gritos de su hermana no se detenían y se podía sentir un ligero olor a...

–¡¿Humo?!– exclamó aterrado levantándose de un salto y corriendo en esa dirección seguido por el resto.

Se detuvo en la puerta, estaba estorbando, lo sabía, pero ver a Kido rodeada por las llamas, gritando aterrorizada mientras Seto la sacaba de allí, lo dejó en tal estado de _shock_ , que le resultó imposible mover un solo músculo.

Alguien -seguramente Konoha- lo quitó del camino, Seto llevó a Kido a su habitación, mientras Momo le gritaba a Hibiya que fuera por agua. Mary se escondía tras Momo temblando y sollozando, mientras Konoha y Shintaro entraban a la cocina, el primero intentando sofocar las llamas del piso con el pie, mientras el segundo cerraba el paso de gas para luego tomar un par de repasadores e intentar sofocar las llamas con ellos.

–¡No dejen que el fuego alcance la tubería de gas!– gritó Shintaro, mientras Hibiya regresaba con un balde lleno de agua.

Momo tomó el balde, y corrió a apagar el brote de fuego más cercano mientas Hibiya corría al baño a llenar otro recipiente. Entre todos lograron finalmente apagar el fuego, y él seguía en la misma posición donde lo dejaron, observando la casi tragedia que ocasionó su estúpida bromita.

–¡El amo y su hermana son muy buenos en este tipo de situaciones!– exclamó Ene desde la mesa donde había sido olvidada cuando todos corrieron a ayudar.

–Jeje... Bueno... Un poco sí– murmuró Momo algo sonrojada mientras abrazaba a Mary que intentaba calmarse.

–¿Desde cuando dices cosas buenas de mí?– murmuró Shintaro dejándose caer en el sofá claramente agotado.

–¡No hable como si yo sólo viviera para torturarlo!– se quejó ella recibiendo como única respuesta una mirada cansada –¡Creo que lo apuntaré como bombero voluntario!– decidió alegremente abriendo el navegador.

–¡Ni se te ocurra!– exclamó tomando el aparato, y comenzando una nueva discusión.

Se sentía terrible, ni siquiera era capaz de activar su máscara... Si se quedaba en ese lugar se quebraría frente a todos, necesitaba ver a Kido, necesitaba asegurarse de que estuviera bien y disculparse por todo lo que le hizo. Caminó hasta su puerta y la abrió un poco para mirar hacia adentro. Su hermana estaba sentada en la cama abrazando sus rodillas con la mirada perdida, Seto estaba a su lado con una mano en su espalda intentando reconfortarla, al verlo le hizo una seña con la otra mano invitándolo a entrar.

–¿Cómo estás...?– preguntó en un murmullo después de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Ella ni se movió, era como si estuviera perdida en otro mundo, Seto fue quien respondió finalmente –Está mejor... No se hizo daño y finalmente dejó de gritar... Aunque continúa algo traumatizada...– murmuró lo último volviendo a verla con preocupación.

–Fui yo...– confesó bajando aún más la mirada, mientras se acercaba a la cama –Puse aceite en la botella de limpiador... Fue mi culpa... ¡Todas esas bromas fueron mi culpa!– exclamó lo último con sus puños y ojos cerrados con fuerza en un intento por no sollozar.

Sintió una mano palmeando su brazo, levantó la mirada para ver la sonrisa de su hermano –Siempre supimos que eras tú el de las bromas... Y no fue tu culpa, los accidentes suceden.

Negó muchas veces –Y-Yo... Lo provoqué...– sollozó en un intento por hacerle entender a su hermano que él sí fue el culpable esa vez.

–Tú no querías que esto sucediera, ¿verdad?– preguntó Seto poniéndose de pie, él negó –Entonces fue un accidente– puso una mano en su cabeza y acarició su cabello –. Iré a ver como quedó la cocina, ¿puedes quedarte con ella?– él asintió –Y deja de sentirte culpable por favor, todos esos productos de limpieza contienen alcohol, creo que el aceite es menos inflamable que ellos... Así que es posible que hayas evitado algo peor...

Asintió, aún sabiendo que Seto únicamente intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor, pero de alguna forma había funcionado. Cuando su hermano salió del cuarto se sentó en la cama frente a su hermana, ella continuaba con la mirada perdida y aún temblaba un poco... Podía imaginarse en lo que pensaba, los horribles recuerdos que aquello había despertado... Si en el pasado Tsubomi prefería morir de frío antes de sentarse con ellos frente a la chimenea, aquello con más razón debió ser un golpe muy duro... Desde que la conocía le aterraba el fuego, y no la culpaba...

Pasó largo rato hablándole sin obtener respuesta, sentía que debía evitar el silencio pero ya no sabía qué decir... Así que buscó el celular de ella y abrió aquel cuento que le leyera unas noches atrás.

–Esponjosas en el cielo, esas lejanas formas de algodón seguían flotando sobre mi cabeza, desde que recuerdo me he preguntado como sabrán... ¿Dulces, amargas, o quizás como el algodón del botiquín que comí aquella vez?– comenzó a leerle.

Ayano les leía cuando pequeños, y lograba que los miedos se fueran... Al parecer continuaba funcionando, ya que poco a poco su hermana se relajaba y su mirada volvía a enfocarse...

Hubiera preferido que el desenlace de la historia no se diera en una casa en llamas, pero ella no le pidió que se detuviera así que él continuó leyendo... El gatito enamorado terminó muriendo por salvar la vida de su dueña... Era una historia tierna y triste... al terminar de leer la miró con atención, Kido estaba llorando en silencio.

Dejó el celular a un lado y la abrazó, permitió que ella se desahogara en su hombro y él mismo se permitió derramar un par de lágrimas a escondidas... Antes era tan llorona... Sin embargo desde la muerte de Ayano, no había vuelto a verla en ese estado... Odiaba ver a Tsubomi llorar, pero odiaba mucho más, saber que ella se escondía de él para hacerlo...

Esa noche volvieron a dormir juntos...

El día siguiente fue desenmascarado frente a todos, y obligado a limpiar la cocina hasta que no quedara rastro del incendio... Terminó agotado y un poco atontado por el olor a madera quemada, pero no podía quejarse...

Habían dejado a Konoha vigilándolo... Si se quejaba, recibiría un golpe con la revista... Sólo el albino podía lograr que algo tan inofensivo doliera tanto.

* * *

No se consideraba alguien violento... Pero en esos momentos deseaba partirle el rostro de un ladrillazo...

Tres meses pasaron volando, y los nuevos, ya no eran nuevos, sino miembros regulares de la pandilla. Hibiya y Konoha se instalaron permanentemente en la casa, así que tuvieron que hacerles sitio en la única habitación que quedaba disponible; el cuarto de lavado. Y los hermanos Kisaragi junto a Ene los visitaban a diario, como si no tuvieran otra cosa mejor que hacer... Probablemente porque no la tenían...

Ese tiempo de convivencia le enseñó a quererlos, cada uno tenía sus pro y contras, sin embargo ese día... Ese veintidós de noviembre... Luego de que los tres hermanos se levantaran temprano para llevarle flores a Ayano y felicitarla por su cumpleaños, al regresar a la casa se encontraron con Shintaro aplastado en el sofá. Tan tranquilo y patético como siempre...

Se dedicó todo el día a observarlo con detenimiento, y llegó a una conclusión; El imbécil no recordaba el cumpleaños de Ayano... Y no sólo era eso... Jamás la nombró en ese tiempo, nunca supo que al hablar de la fundadora del grupo o su hermana mayor, se referían a ella... Él definitivamente la había olvidado...

Podía entender que una persona no quisiera vivir en el pasado, que aceptara que un muerto no regresaría... ¡Pero olvidar por completo su existencia! ¡Olvidar por completo a la chica que se suicidó por su culpa! Aquella certeza que con el tiempo fue olvidando, regresó con fuerza...

Y como si fuera obra del destino, esa noche Momo se quedó a dormir con Mary, una noche de chicas a la cual inevitablemente arrastrarían a Kido. Así que Shintaro regresó solo a su casa... con Ene sí, pero ella no podría hacer demasiado.

No fue premeditado... Fue un impulso el que le hizo levantarse del sofá como si tuviera un resorte en cuanto el Kisaragi cerró la puerta principal. Lo siguió algunas cuadras hasta que finalmente lo alcanzó.

–Me olvidaste...– lo dijo en la voz y apariencia de su hermana.

Shintaro se detuvo de inmediato, pero no volteó, se quedó quieto, expectante, como si dudara si aquello había sido real o producto de su mente.

–Vuelves a ignorarme...– murmuró con pesadez, logrando que el chico frente a él girara de inmediato.

–Aya...no...– susurró casi sin aliento, en su rostro se reflejó esa expresión angustiada y desesperada que tanto deseaba ver.

–¡¿Ayano?!– se escuchó la sorprendida voz de Ene, pero desde el bolsillo de Shintaro no podía ver nada, y fue ignorada por ambos.

–Me mataste...– aseguró lapidariamente, dando un paso hacia atrás cuando su interlocutor intentó "tocarla".

–¿Qué...?– su mano, aquella con la que intentó alcanzarla, cayó a un lado cuando escuchó sus palabras.

–Te quería... Te di todo mi cariño y ¿cómo me pagaste? ¡¿Qué hiciste por mi?!– ante los ojos de Kisaragi, Ayano sollozaba.

–Lo... Siento...– murmuró él, con su rostro deformado de dolor –¡Lo siento!– cayó de rodillas, con sus manos en su cabeza, apretando su sien, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

No sintió una pizca de pena, ese tipo merecía eso y más... Mucho más... Pero tampoco quería volverlo loco, así que deshizo su máscara mostrándose frente a él como realmente era... Su rostro contraído de rabia y sus ojos llenos de odio.

–Ella no soportó su rechazo... Tu indiferencia y maltrato...– aseguró fríamente ignorando el sollozo de ese maldito y los gritos de Ene desde el celular, no supo qué decía ella, no le importaba –¡Ella se lanzó de aquel edificio por tu maldita culpa!– le gritó destilando todo su veneno en aquella frase.

Después de eso se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándolo arrodillado en el suelo, llorando a gritos, repitiendo frases inteligibles...

Bien... Ahora ese tipo entendería una milésima parte de lo que ella sufrió...

 **Continuará.**

 _Perdón por la demora, pero no me termina de convencer el capítulo... Pude haberle sacado más el jugo a la última escena, pero no me dio el corazón para hacer a Kano tan cruel... Y no recuerdo qué tanto le decía en el canon al hacerse pasar por Ayano..._

 _Por cierto, esto es una historia de ficción, si alguna vez se les incendia algo por el aceite, hagan lo que hagan no le echen agua... Sigan los consejos de Shintaro y busquen sofocar el fuego con un paño húmedo... Aprendí eso investigando para el fic, tal vez a alguien le sea útil en algún momento._

 _Kano y Kido durmieron juntos en dos ocasiones en este capítulo... Tal vez se me fue un poco la mano pero bueh... Lluvia de fanservice..._

 _Gracias a todos por comentar, paso a responder:_

 _Anónimo : ¿Jeffy, sos vos? Es verdad lo del meka meka... Mi Momo es un poco más lista al parecer... mi error. Qué bueno que te haya gustado lo de la numeración. Y respecto a lo caprichosa que es Mary... La verdad no lo vi de esa forma, es decir, su único capricho fue el no salir en la noche cuando Hibiya dormía, y tenía un motivo para temerle, ya el día siguiente salió, conoció a todos, los acompañó a buscar a Hiyori, de hecho cuando escribí ese capítulo sentí que me había quedado demasiado sociable para ser una NEET. Pero gracias por la crítica, será tomada en cuenta. Y sí, Mary es muy buena chica, incluso con su inocencia pudo percibir que ellos necesitaban tiempo juntos, y de pasó logró dormir con Seto y en la cama alta. Muchas gracias por el comentario, besos._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido : No recuerdo cuando Hibiya peleó con Kano por la atención de Kido, pero sería bonito si sucediera... Como ves en esta capítulo Kano los vio exactamente del modo que decís, y juro que esa parte la había escrito antes de recibir tu comentario. Gracias por escribir, besos._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Próximo capítulo : Un monstruo implacable. -Kido-_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	30. Capítulo 30: Un monstruo implacable

**Capítulo 30: Un monstruo implacable.**

 _Fuego..._

 _Más fuego..._

 _Fuego fuego fuego fuego..._

Fue su error... Apoyar la mano en esa superficie aceitada que creía acabar de limpiar, tomar el líquido limpiador con esa mano resbalosa, dejarlo caer sobre las llamas... Todo aquello fue su error...

Cuando la llama de la estufa alcanzó su altura, todo atisbo de raciocinio se esfumó... Más tarde le contarían de sus gritos desgarradores... Pero ella nunca se escuchó a sí misma... En esos momentos ya no estaba en la cocina de la base...

Estaba en aquella mansión, en medio de las llamas que lo cubrían todo... Sintiendo su cuerpo arder, sintiendo como sus pulmones suplicaban por algo de aire... Viendo como su hermana moría frente a ella...

Volvió a tener seis años... Volvió a ser una niña pequeña que no podía hacer nada por protegerse a sí misma o a los demás... Volvió a sentirse aterrada... Volvió a ser Tsubomi...

Regresó a la realidad sin saber cuanto tiempo pasó... Se encontró a sí misma sentada en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas, frente a ella estaba Kano, él leía algo... No tardó en reconocer el cuento...

Era una historia dolorosa para ella, nunca se había atrevido a leer más allá de la parte en la que la casa se incendiaba... Sin embargo no lo detuvo...

Disfrutó de la lectura de su hermano, quien incluso interpretaba las voces de los personajes, tenía un talento especial para ello, aunque tal vez fuera gracias a su poder. Escuchó la historia hasta el final estoicamente, sabía que sería trágica... Nada relacionado a un incendio podía terminar bien...

Él dejó el celular a un lado y la abrazó, en ese momento las lágrimas que no sabía que estaba derramando, aumentaron en cantidad, y fueron acompañadas por sollozos... Finalmente, él rompió ese muro tras el cual escondió sus miedos por mucho tiempo y lloró con toda su alma en su hombro...

–Gracias...– susurró luego de largo rato, aún sin romper el abrazo.

–No...– negó él con suavidad –Fue mi culpa... El aceite en la botella de limpiador... Fui yo...– había tanta culpa y arrepentimiento en sus palabras que por poco logró enternecerla...

Por poco...

Lo escuchó gemir adolorido cuando ella tiró del cabello de su nuca, sí, esos pocos pelitos que tanto dolor podían producirle –Mañana pensaré tu castigo... Ahora durmamos...– le propuso acostándose, mientras él sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

–¿Eso significa que... Me perdonas?– preguntó ilusionado olvidando el dolor.

–Sólo si apagas la luz– murmuró abrazando su almohada, se sentía emocional y físicamente agotada –. Te advierto que tendré pesadillas esta noche... Tendrás que hacerte cargo...

–¡Dormiré aquí!– lo escuchó decir con un dejo de alegría en su voz, luego de apagar la luz salió de la habitación, no fue capaz de dormirse hasta que lo escuchó entrar nuevamente y acercar la cama de Mary.

* * *

Konoha era un buen chico, y bastante útil, en menos de quince minutos entre los dos lograron compactar la lavadora y mesa de planchar en una esquina del cuarto de lavado, y acomodar un par de futones allí. No era el lugar más cómodo del mundo, pero al albino no parecía molestarle dormir rodeado de ropa sucia y Hibiya ya no podría quejarse por dormir en un incómodo sofá... Ahora se quejaría por dormir en un incómodo futón... Era un avance.

Hubo algún que otro conflicto cuando intentaba lavar la ropa temprano en la mañana, no se le hacía muy agradable tener que saltar el par de cuerpos despatarrados por el suelo, pero al menos el pitido del lavarropas lograba despertarlos, cosa que con sus gritos no podía, así que estaba bien.

La economía era un problema, Mary y ella consiguieron convencer a Seto de dejara aquel trabajo tan peligroso, así que ahora trabajaba como aprendiz de jardinero, no cobraba tan bien, pero estaba aprendiendo el arte con rapidez, y se lo veía muy feliz por estar rodeado de naturaleza. El trabajo de Mary no alcanzaba para nada, así que ella retomó la preparación de comida para particulares. Usó a Konoha como chico de los envíos, era rápido y a la gente le resultaba adorable, por lo que, siempre que no se comiera el pedido en el camino, obtenía grandes propinas.

Por fortuna muchas veces Momo y Shintaro colaboraban con algo, generalmente comida, aunque la _idol_ a veces conseguía entradas para espectáculos en los que ella actuaba.

–¿Dónde llevo esto?– preguntó Konoha con su monotonía natural, con el tiempo comenzaba a acostumbrarse, el chico tenía sentimientos como cualquier persona, pero su rostro no era capaz de expresarlos.

–Veamos...– murmuró pensativa, era un poco lejos, no sabía bien como explicarle.

–¡Márquelo en el mapa, líder!– exclamó Ene siempre tan enérgica –Yo le indicaré por donde ir.

–Es una buena idea– concedió tomando su celular, al que Ene había entrado unas horas antes para charlar mientras ella cocinaba.

Ene era una buena amiga. Al contrario de lo que pudiera pensarse en un inicio, por la forma en la que molestaba a su "amo", era alguien muy confiable, que sabía guardar un secreto, y coincidían en varios puntos de vista.

Cuando ambos salieron a entregar el pedido, continuó con el siguiente. La relación entre ellos era extraña... Ene parecía amar y odiar a Konoha al mismo tiempo, a veces le llamaba impostor, otras veces simplemente lo ignoraba... Pero vivía pendiente de él, y la había sorprendido suspirando un par de veces mientras lo observaba dormir. En una ocasión le preguntó sobre eso, pero Ene respondió con tantas evasivas que prefirió no hostigarla.

Por otro lado Konoha era el ser más simple sobre la faz de la tierra, no tenía problemas en declarar abiertamente que Ene le gustaba, pero esas palabras perdían fuerza cuando también declaraba que Shintaro, Hibiya, Seto, Momo, y el pan con carne, le gustaban. Si ambos tipos de "gustos" eran lo mismo para él, eso sí era un misterio...

¿Y por qué le importaba tanto? Simple, era la líder, debía preocuparse por los miembros de su pandilla, ¿no?

Que sintiera un cariño casi maternal por el chico y una amistad cómplice con Ene, no tenía nada que ver en aquello.

–Volvimos– escuchó a Konoha, miró la hora.

–Menos de quince minutos...– murmuró estirando la masa en la mesada –Te estás volviendo más rápido.

–¡Y yo le mostré un atajo!– exclamó Ene desde el aparato.

–Tengo hambre...– dijo él, viéndola como un cachorrito abandonado en la lluvia.

–No me hagas esos ojos...– murmuró desviando la mirada –Tengo las manos sucias– informó mirando hacia uno de los estantes –. Abre la puerta de la derecha, hay varios paquetes de galletas, toma uno sólo...– le indicó, y él hizo aquello de inmediato –Ve a descansar, te llamaré en cuanto tenga el siguiente encargo listo.

Él asintió yendo a la sala con su celular, mientras le preguntaba a Ene acerca de una de las tiendas por las que pasaron... Sonrió para sí misma, entre esos dos había una conexión muy fuerte, que incluso ellos parecían desconocer...

* * *

La carita de emoción de Hibiya cuando al regresar a casa con Momo todos lo recibieron gritando un " _Feliz cumpleaños_ " al unísono, no tuvo desperdicio. Y aunque intentara de todas las formas posibles hacer ver que era un chico maduro, y no un niño emocionado con su fiestita y el diseño de _Kamen Raiden_ de su torta, la felicidad le brotaba por los poros.

Momo, que con el tiempo había aprendido a más o menos controlar sus poderes por cortos períodos de tiempo, lo había arrastrado a pasear bastante temprano, durante ese tiempo el resto aprovechó a prepararlo todo, globos, guirnaldas, bocadillos, regalos y la torta. Era el primer cumpleaños que festejaban con la pandilla completa, y el del miembro más pequeño, por lo que debían esmerarse.

Aquella torta decorada le costó mucho trabajo y un desvelo, era lo más elaborado que había preparado, pero valió la pena… Y Konoha se portó muy bien no tocando ningún comestible hasta que la fiesta comenzara. Todo salió bien, Hibiya se veía como si estuviera divirtiéndose y claramente amó la consola portátil que le regalaron entre todos.

Sobre la noche, cuando los Kisaragi y Ene regresaron a su casa, el resto se preparaba para dormir, y ella ordenaba un poco la sala llevando los platos y vasos vacíos a la cocina, Hibiya fue tras ella.

–¿Disfrutaste la fiesta?– le preguntó mientras lavaba la loza, y él se acomodaba en una silla dejando su consola nueva sobre la mesa.

–Sí, gracias por la torta… Te quedó muy bien.

–Me alegra escuchar eso– giró para sonreírle, pero había algo raro en su expresión –. ¿Tus padres te llamaron para saludarte?– le preguntó.

–Sí… Me preguntaron por la escuela… Tuve que mentirles…

Se secó las manos y se sentó frente a él –El siguiente semestre comenzarás– declaró mientras él la miraba –. Kisaragi es mayor de edad, hablaré con él para que vaya a las reuniones, pero necesitaremos que tus padres llenen los papeles de inscripción.

El niño asintió, no era la primer vez que hablaban del tema –También… Me dijeron que regresara a casa durante las vacaciones de navidad…– murmuró.

–Eso significa que los verás en poco más de un mes… ¿Los extrañas verdad?

–Si, un poco… Pero me quedaré allí hasta mitad de enero… Así que no podré estar…

–¿En navidad...?– preguntó sin entender por qué se veía algo tristón.

–En tu cumpleaños…– murmuró.

Lo miró sorprendida, decir que murió de ternura en ese momento sería poco, sonrió de lado –Estaré esperando tu llamada, así que no lo olvides– le advirtió fingiendo seriedad.

–No voy a olvidarlo– negó muy seguro, y luego se le escapó un bostezo –Me voy a dormir…

–Está bien– asintió mientras él tomaba su consola y se ponía de pie –. Hibiya– lo llamó antes que saliera –, por esta noche, usa mi cama.

–¿En serio?– preguntó viéndola sorprendido.

–Por supuesto– asintió –. No puedes dormir en un futón el día de tu cumpleaños...

–¡Gracias!– exclamó emocionado y corrió fuera de la cocina.

Esa noche durmió en el futón de Hibiya, se le hizo un poco incómodo, aunque a Konoha que roncaba a su lado no parecía molestarle… En ese pequeño cuarto de lavado no cabía una cama, tal vez si conseguía una cucheta triple para la habitación de los chicos…

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo, visitar la tumba de Ayano se volvía menos doloroso... Sobre todo si Seto y Kano estaban allí también. Salieron muy temprano, dejando una nota al resto, no tenía sentido despertarlos... Y se tomaron su tiempo para orar, y charlar abiertamente con su hermana, como en los viejos tiempos.

–¡Kousuke sigue creciendo! ¡Y Tsubomi es una traidora!– exclamó Kano hablándole a la tumba, los tres estaban sentados frente al pilar de mármol cubierto por flores frescas.

–¡No me llames así frente a Ayano!– le reclamó picándole las costillas haciéndolo saltar –Juro que no sé por qué me llama traidora– le aseguró a la tumba como si su hermana realmente estuviera allí.

–¡Porque debíamos alcanzar a Seto juntos! ¡Y tú te adelantaste tres centímetros!– le explicó viéndola con algo de molestia, mientras Seto se reía.

–Como verás, estos dos siguen llevándose muy bien...– habló su otro hermano –Los tres somos muy felices... Así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada– aseguró mientras Kano y ella asentían solemnemente.

–Aunque podrías recomendarle que usara una falda alguna vez...– comentó el rubio sonriendo de lado.

–Sí Ayano, Shuuya sigue siendo igual de inmaduro como notarás– asintió sin voltear a verlo.

–¡Y Tsubomi es muy cruel!– se quejó él.

Continuaron esa extraña charla durante un rato, hasta que decidieron irse, despidiéndose de Ayano con algunas risas y la promesa de que pronto regresarían... Al salir del cementerio las sonrisas se esfumaron.

–Espero que donde sea que esté... Sea feliz...– murmuró Seto con la voz entrecortada.

Se detuvo para verlo con atención –Seto...– lo atrajo hacia ella, logrando que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro y comenzara a sollozar quedo. Kano se detuvo unos pasos adelante en silencio, viendo el cielo, con una sonrisa falsa dibujada en el rostro –Ven...– lo llamó.

–¿Por qué?– preguntó él dándose la vuelta pero sin moverse del lugar.

–Vamos Kano...– volvió a decir extendiendo el brazo en un vano intento por alcanzarlo, sin dejar a Seto.

Él exhaló, no se acercó mucho, sólo lo suficiente para que ella pudiera alcanzarlo. No necesitaba más, tiró de su brazo hasta abrazarlo con él, y obligarlo a apoyar su cabeza en el otro hombro. Permanecieron un rato así, Seto llorando, Kano quieto, fingiendo que no necesitaba aquel abrazo, y ella en medio de sus hermanos acariciando sus cabellos con paciencia.

No lloró, no lo necesitaba... Si podía ser fuerte para ellos, entonces todo estaba bien... Ayano se sentiría orgullosa.

Eso esperaba...

Ese fue un día tranquilo, hasta que Momo tuvo la grandiosa idea de organizar una pijamada. Una noche de sólo chicas... Mary y Ene se veían muy emocionadas con la idea, y aunque los planes de maquillaje, peinados, y charlas sobre chicos, no le interesaban en absoluto... Usarían su habitación así que no encontró forma de escapar.

Ya en la noche, cuando Momo metía a la habitación cantidades industriales de maquillaje, helado, y quien sabe qué otros artículos extraños de cuidado personal... Ene las sorprendió.

–Lo siento chicas, creo que me iré con el amo...– dijo desde el celular de Momo.

–¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!– exclamó ésta sorprendida.

–Estaré con ustedes la próxima vez, lo prometo... Pero hoy... No quiero dejar solo al amo...

–¡Mi hermano puede vivir una noche sin ti!– insistió Momo –Aún con lo inútil que es, sólo tiene que conocer el camino a casa y recordar como arroparse... Estará bien– le aseguró.

–Lo sé...– asintió –Pero aún así iré con él... Perdón hermanita– murmuró con tristeza.

Momo bufó resignada –Si no hay forma de convencerte... Está bien Ene... La próxima será...– le sonrió finalmente.

Luego de despedirse, Ene regresó al celular de Shintaro y ambos se marcharon. No quiso decir nada, pero siendo esa fecha, y aunque no lo demostrara, tal vez él no se sintiera del todo bien. Ene seguramente era consciente de aquello por eso decidió acompañarlo. Sin embargo olvidó esa línea de pensamiento cuando Momo la arrastró al interior de su propia habitación.

–Tú no te nos escaparás...– murmuró con un tono tan sombrío que le provocó un escalofrío.

–¡Noche de chicas!– exclamó Mary emocionada cerrando la puerta con llave... Lo cual significaba que no había escapatoria...

La película que vieron en la notebook de Momo no estuvo mal, aunque detestaba esas películas románticas tan mojigatas... Necesitó bastante esfuerzo para reprimir las lágrimas de emoción cuando al fin después de miles de problemas los protagonistas pudieron estar juntos... Las chicas a su lado lloraban abiertamente, pero ella no podía, tenía una reputación que mantener.

Después de eso vino la " _sección de belleza_ " como ellas la llamaban. Todo podría resumirse en que acabó pareciendo un payaso con toda esa cosa encima, y lo peor era que no logró ver donde escondió la llave Mary, así que no pudo correr al baño a lavarse, tuvo que conformarse con su invisibilidad.

Mientras se arreglaban las uñas comenzó la temible charla de chicos...

–¿Hasta dónde llegaste con Seto?– preguntó Momo a Mary, quien veía emocionada como ésta dibujaba pétalos rosa en sus uñas.

–¿Llegar...?– preguntó pensativa –Creo que lo más lejos que llegamos fue hasta mi casa en el bosque...

–¡No, no, no hablo de eso!– negó varias veces –¡Me refiero a qué cosas han hecho!

–Leemos, tomamos té, a veces me ayuda con las flores de papel, y hablamos de muchas cosas...– siguió enumerando inocentemente.

–¡Hablo de cosas románticas!– la interrumpió –Líder, tú si me entiendes, ¿verdad?– preguntó manoteando el aire, tomándola por sorpresa al casi meterle el pincel en el ojo, volviéndola visible.

–¡Oye, cuidado!– le reclamó intentando limpiarse la tintura de uñas de la mejilla, ignorando la pregunta.

–¿Románticas?– preguntó Mary –¿Como las que hacen los chicos en el manga?– Momo asintió expectante –A Mary le da vergüenza desnudarse frente a otras personas– susurró con su rostro bastante rojo.

–¡No hablo de eso! ¿Se han dado besos?– preguntó a lo que Mary asintió enérgicamente.

–¿Ah sí?– preguntó sin poder evitarlo, su hermano se lo tenía muy callado...

–Sí– volvió a asentir sonriendo –, me ha dado dos besos aquí– señaló su mejilla derecha –, uno aquí– ahora la izquierda –, y tres aquí– esta vez era su frente.

Exhaló aliviada mientras veía divertida la expresión de desencanto de Momo –¿Y aquí?– le preguntó con una pequeña esperanza señalando sus labios.

–Ahí no– negó Mary.

–Esta chica es un caso perdido...– murmuró Momo volteando a verla –¿Qué chico te gusta, líder?– preguntó sin rodeos.

Su intento por volverse invisible fracasó miserablemente cuando Momo tomó su brazo –¡N-No me gusta nadie!– exclamó negando muchas veces.

–¡Oh vamos líder! ¡No conozco ninguna chica de nuestra edad que no tenga a alguien en mente!

–Estoy diciendo la verdad– miró a otro lado, no le gustaba mentir, pero no podía andar divulgando algo tan íntimo, y menos cuando ni ella misma estaba segura de sus sentimientos.

–Está bien, cambiaré la pregunta...– murmuró en un tono maligno que no le gustó nada –Dame tu _ranking_ de chicos.

–¿ _Ranking_?– la miró sin entender.

–¡Sí!– asintió alegremente –Quiero que los ordenes del más guapo al más feo.

–¡No voy a hacer algo así!– negó con firmeza –¿Por qué no nos das tu _ranking_ , Kisaragi?– la desafió, tal vez así olvidara esa tontería de pedir su opinión, sin contar que sentía algo de curiosidad... Una líder debe conocer bien su pandilla.

–Lo haré si tú también– propuso con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia –. ¿Tenemos un trato?– le extendió la mano.

Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero la curiosidad le ganó así que tomó la mano y la apretó –Adelante Kisaragi.

–Veamos...– comentó pensativa –Creo que el primero en mi lista sería Kano– aseguró luego de unos segundos. Mary y ella la miraron con al quijada por el suelo –. ¡Permítanme explicarme!– les pidió levantando las manos –Creo que Konoha es más guapo, es decir, es alto, fuerte, y tiene una piel muy tersa... Pero su personalidad es tan... Vacía, que pierde puntos... Por otro lado está Seto, él es perfecto, pero ya saben lo que dicen... "Los chicos de tus amigas usan corpiño", así que sólo me queda Kano.

–¿Seto usa corpiño?– le preguntó Mary, a lo que ella negó muchas veces, ya se imaginaba la cara de su hermano cuando Mary le pidiera ver su corpiño.

–Después supongo que estaría Hibiya, pero es muy pequeño, aunque en unos años será bastante atractivo... Y por último, mi patético hermano...

–Lo has pensado mucho...– comentó sorprendida.

–¡Por supuesto!– asintió –Apuesto a que los chicos también tienen sus _ranking_ de chicas.

–Le preguntaré a Seto...– murmuró Mary mirando la nada como si estuviera en trance.

–Pobre Seto...– susurró para sí misma, ignorando la mirada penetrante de Momo, suplicando internamente que hubiera olvidado el trato.

–Lider~~– no lo había olvidado –¡Su turno!

Mary y Momo la miraban expectantes –¡Está bien!– exclamó –Creo que Seto es perfecto... Pero es mi hermano, así que no entraría en la lista... Luego estaría Konoha, aunque sólo lo veo como un niño grande... Luego Shintaro, Hibiya, y por último el idiota de Kano– murmuró mirando a otro lado.

–Líder...– escuchó la voz de Momo –¿Kano no es su hermano también?

–¡S-Sí! ¡Por eso lo puse al último!– exclamó pero la chica no se veía muy convencida.

–¿Entonces a la líder le gusta Konoha?– preguntó Mary sorprendida.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Dije que lo veía como a un niño!– se defendió de inmediato, Mary era capaz de decírselo a todos.

–Me sorprendió mucho que hayas puesto a mi hermano como el tercero...– comentó Momo divertida –¡Cuñadita!– exclamó abrazándola.

–Por favor, mátenme ahora...– suplicó mirando el techo.

Luego de media hora intentando convencer a ambas chicas de que absolutamente nadie le gustaba, la conversación degeneró en quién de los chicos haría buena pareja con qué otro chico... Terminaron con todos los tomos del manga yaoi dispersos por el suelo, hablando acerca de qué poses se ajustaban a ellos. Se pateó internamente por no haber filmado aquello, hubiera sido una buena venganza mostrarle a Kano como lo imaginaban las chicas, cuando hiciera una estupidez...

Esa noche aprendió qué rayos era aquello de " _uke_ " y " _seme_ ", y muchas cosas más acerca de la anatomía masculina. Todo fue muy raro, Mary y Momo daban cátedra, y ella parecía una niña de cinco años a la que había que explicarle incluso de dónde venían los bebés.

Fue instructivo y traumático al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Esa mañana, luego de encontrar la llave, logró salir, lavarse la cara hasta casi lijársela para quitar los restos de ese molesto maquillaje. Preparó el desayuno y se ocupó de los quehaceres, hasta que el celular de Momo, quien la acompañaba en el cuarto de lavado, sonó.

–Es mamá– comentó alegremente atendiendo –. ¡Hola mamá, estoy bi...!– miró de reojo a la chica cuyo rostro se transformó en un segundo –¡¿Qué?!– chilló en un tono parecido al del lavarropas, logrando despertar a los dos dormilones –¡Tranquila, voy para ahí!– exclamó mortificada, saltando por encima de Hibiya y corriendo a buscar sus cosas.

Siguió sus pasos preocupada –¡Kisaragi, ¿qué pasó?!– le preguntó viéndola meter su celular y algunos efectos personales desperdigados por ahí, de forma desordenada en su bolso.

–¡Tengo que volver a casa ahora mismo!– le dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

–No puedes salir sola a esta hora, y menos en ese estado, no serás capaz de controlar tu poder– le recordó, pero el rostro desesperado de Momo, le indicaba que se iría fuera como fuera –. Te acompaño– declaró yendo por su celular.

–¿Qué pasó?– preguntó Hibiya aún algo adormilado viéndolas desde la puerta de la habitación.

Momo no quería responder, así que ella lo hizo –Nada importante, por favor dile al resto que salimos un rato– él asintió y ambas se fueron sin más, cuando estuvieron fuera volvió a preguntar –. ¿Qué pasó?

–Mi hermano...– murmuró sollozando –Mi hermano volvió a...

–¿Volvió a...?– preguntó luego de esperar unos segundos sin que ella terminara la frase.

–A intentar suicidarse...– respondió en una especie de quejido lleno de dolor.

–Mierda...– murmuró sorprendida... Nunca creyó que Shintaro fuera capaz de tal cosa.

–¡No lo entiendo! Pensé que ya estaba bien... Se veía feliz por tener amigos... ¿Por qué volvió a eso...?

Se detuvieron un minuto, Momo necesitaba llorar y ella se dedicó a consolarla, cuando retomaron su camino, Momo fue capaz de explicar la situación un poco mejor. Al parecer su madre escuchó gritos y una alarma muy fuerte a las cuatro de la madrugada que provenía del cuarto de su hijo. Cuando fue a reprenderlo por el escándalo, lo encontró intentando cortar sus venas con una tijera.

–Entonces Ene lo salvó...– comentó.

–No es la primer vez...– asintió ella –Antes lo hacía casi semanalmente... Ene era quien nos alertaba, fue así como descubrí que esa chica no era un simple programa de computadora.

–Es como su ángel de la guarda...

–Eso es precisamente– asintió sonriendo con tristeza –. Gracias por acompañarme, me quedaré con él porque mamá tiene que salir... Supongo que hoy no volveremos a la base.

Asintió, entrando a la casa detrás de Momo... Permitió que Momo, y su madre tuvieran su privacidad en la habitación con Shintaro, mientras ella esperaba en la sala, podría marcharse, pero no quería hacerlo sin estar segura de que todo estaba bien.

Ene se envió por mensaje a su celular, se veía muy consternada y parecía ocultar algo, pero luego de un poco de insistencia le contó aquel hecho que desencadenó la depresión de su amo.

–¿Kano hizo eso...?– preguntó monótonamente, no quería creerlo, realmente no quería...

–¡Tenía un terrible presentimiento! ¡Por eso quise irme con el amo! Pero nunca pensé que algo así pasaría– la miró asustada –. Eres su hermana... ¿entiendes por qué lo hizo?– preguntó algo que ella no podía responder.

–¿Sabías que ayer fue el cumpleaños de Ayano?– le preguntó, a lo que su interlocutora asintió con tristeza –¿Y sabías que somos hermanos de Ayano?– Ene la observó sorprendida, llevando una mano a su boca –Lo imaginaba... Aún así no es excusa... Kano no es así... Al menos eso pensaba...– murmuró lo último con tristeza.

¿Tanto había cambiado su hermano? ¿Tan despiadado se había vuelto? ¿O siempre fue así? No pudo evitar recordar aquella vez, después de la muerte de Ayaka, cuando sufrió en carne propia lo que Shintaro la noche anterior.

No... Kano no era así... Kano no había buscado aquello... Ese también fue un error, como aquella broma que incendió la cocina... Se dejó llevar por su dolor y ocasionó un montón de cosas malas...

Finalmente pudo entrar a ver a Shintaro, el pobre daba pena, más que de costumbre... Estaba sentado en su cama, con los pies descalzos en el piso, las mangas de su chaqueta cubrían las muñecas, pero las gotas de sangre en la manta eran suficiente recordatorio de lo que había pasado.

–Kisaragi– le susurró arrodillándose frente a él, Momo estaba a su lado abrazándolo, se veía más tranquila pero seguía asustada.

–Supongo que vas a darme otro sermón– murmuró él mirando a otro lado.

Ella negó, aunque él no estuviera viéndola –Me disculpo en nombre de mi hermano... Sus bromas, fueron demasiado lejos esta vez...– dijo lo obvio.

–No dijo más que la verdad...– fue la seca respuesta de Shintaro –Ayano debe odiarme...

–¡No digas eso hermano!– exclamó Momo abrazándolo con más fuerza.

–Todo lo contrario– aseguró poniendo una mano en la pierna del chico en señal de apoyo –. Ayano no odiaría a alguien que admiraba tanto, ella fue muy feliz a tu lado– aseguró con una media sonrisa.

–¿Cómo puedes saber eso?– la miró confundido.

–¡Por si no lo sabía amo!– resonó la voz de Ene desde la computadora –¡Kido, Seto, y Kano, son los tres hermanitos de Ayano!

Ella asintió mientras los ojos de ambos hermanos se agrandaban.

–¡¿Ustedes son hermanos de la amiga de mi hermano?!– preguntó Momo, volvió a asentir –¡Wow, qué casualidad!

–Sus tres hermanitos...– murmuró Shintaro sorprendido.

–Crecimos un poco...– concedió –Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero nos conocimos hace...

–Seis años...– dijeron a la vez, sonrió levemente.

–¡¿Ya los conocías?!– preguntó Momo sorprendida.

–Ayano me llamó diciendo que me necesitaba con urgencia, que fuera a su casa...– comenzó a contar –Ella quería que yo le diera ideas sobre como manejar a sus nuevos hermanitos...

–Éramos un poco apáticos en ese momento– continuó ella –. En el orfanato nos llamaban monstruos por nuestros ojos, sin embargo comenzábamos a acostumbrarnos... Entonces todo volvió a cambiar, sentíamos que no encajábamos en una casa normal...– Momo seguía viéndola sorprendida.

–Entonces Seto era el pequeño de ojos rojos– comentó Shintaro a lo que ella asintió –. Eran muy diferentes en esa época, no podría haberlos reconocido...

–Aww... Hubiera deseado conocerlos en esa época...– comentó Momo.

–La líder de pequeña debió ser muy linda– comentó Ene, con más ánimos.

–E-Eso no es verdad...– murmuró viéndola de reojo con molestia.

–¿Por qué no me odias?– preguntó él de la nada, ella volvió a dirigirle la mirada

–Nadie te odia Shintaro, ni Seto, ni yo, ni siquiera Kano a pesar de lo que hizo... Y desde luego, no Ayano...

–Pero yo... La maltraté... Yo...– no creyó ser capaz de ver a ese chico orgulloso e indiferente, llorando frente a ella de esa forma tan desgarradora –Fui un idiota con ella... La ignoré... Provoqué su suicidio...– terminó de decir en un lamento, mientras cubría su rostro con las manos.

–No digas esas cosas hermano...– murmuró Momo sin saber qué hacer.

–Amo...

–¿Recuerdas a Ayano?– le preguntó logrando que él dejara de llorar para verla confundido –Haz memoria... Recuérdala... Y dime, si realmente crees que ella se suicidaría por algo así.

Se quedó casi un minuto en silencio, pero finalmente habló –No la conocía... Nunca encontré algún problema en su actitud... Ella se veía como siempre... Sólo hubo una ocasión... La vi llorando sola en el salón, pero fui un cobarde... Me marché antes de que me viera... Si tan sólo en ese entonces hubiera hablado con ella... Si me hubiera atrevido a preguntarle...

–Te habría dicho que estaba bien...– lo interrumpió mirando a un lado –Te habría sonreído y no hubieras vuelto a notar su tristeza... Eso hizo las veces que le pregunté si algo andaba mal...– lo miró –Pasé cerca de un año preguntándome si en algún momento tuve la posibilidad de evitarlo... Si debí insistir más, si había algo que pudiera hacer y no lo noté... Pero eso no nos lleva a ninguna parte...– él la miraba en silencio escuchando cada palabra –Tal vez nunca logremos descubrir, qué fue lo que llevó a Ayano a tomar esa decisión, pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte, es que ella no desea vernos en ese estado... Ella quiere vernos felices... A nosotros como sus hermanos y a ti como su preciado amigo...– se levantó –Si desapareces, también desaparecerán los recuerdos que guardas de ella...

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, no tenía nada más que decir, y dudaba poder seguir siendo un buen apoyo en ese lugar, sobre todo cuando en su cabeza se mezclaban los recuerdos tristes de su hermana con el dolor de saber a Kano cometiendo tal crueldad.

–Gracias líder...– escuchó decir a Shintaro antes de cerrar su puerta.

* * *

Cuando entró a la casa lo primero que vio fue a Kano sentado en el sofá leyendo un manga, antes de que los demás la saludaran o siquiera pudieran reaccionar, tomó al rubio de su capucha y lo sacó de la base a la fuerza.

–¡Hey hey hey!– lo escuchó quejarse, no le serviría de nada, durante el camino a casa le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto que en esos momentos se encontraba enceguecida de ira.

Ya en la calle lo soltó, él sólo tuvo un instante para pararse correctamente y abrir la boca para preguntar algo que murió en su garganta cuando su puño lo impactó en pleno rostro. Nunca, en toda su vida lo había golpeado tan fuerte, no le importó si le había tirado un diente, tampoco le importó el sonido que su cuerpo hizo al chocar con la pared o el estruendo cuando cayó sobre los cubos y bolsas de basuras allí apilados.

Esperó a que él reaccionara, finalmente lo hizo, aún en el suelo la miró aterrado, con una mano cubriendo su boca, ese sí era terror verdadero, tan verdadero como el odio con el que ella lo veía.

–¡Kisaragi intentó suicidarse!– le soltó con ira, observando en detalle esa expresión indescifrable en su rostro –¡¿Qué habrías hecho si lo conseguía?!– continuó, no lo dejaría hablar, en esos momentos no le importaba lo que él tuviera para decir –¡¿Pensabas resolverlo con un simple "lo siento"?!

Él dejó caer sus manos, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella, y por su boca bajaba una fina línea de sangre.

–¡¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa estúpida manía de hacerte pasar por muertos para torturar a los demás?! ¡¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que duele?!– cada vez le gritaba más fuerte –¡¿Alguna vez de detuviste a pensar en el daño que estabas causando?!

Él bajó la mirada, se veía arrepentido, arrepentido de corazón, tanto que incluso en su estado la conmovió lo suficiente para bajar un poco su tono de voz.

–Todo esto por tus estúpidos celos...– murmuró ganándose una mirada confundida que ignoró –Sé perfectamente lo frustrante que es amar a alguien que nunca podrás tener... Pero esa no es la forma Shuuya... ¡No es la maldita forma...!– le gritó al borde de las lágrimas antes de correr dentro, empujando de su camino a Seto que quien sabe desde cuando estaba allí.

Se encerró en su habitación dando un enorme portazo... Tardó horas en calmar su ira...

* * *

El ejercicio era bueno, ¿verdad? No sólo era saludable, sino que ayudaba a calmar los estados alterados... Y no recordaba algún momento en su vida en el cual hubiera estado más alterada que el día que golpeó a Kano...

Cuando al fin logró calmarse se arrepintió de haberlo golpeado tan fuerte, y pese a que él no le reclamó, y usaba su máscara día y noche, ella sabía que si su puño dolía tanto, entonces el rostro de su hermano debía estar demasiado mal.

Se lo merecía... No lo dudaba... Pero se había pasado un poco...

Así que decidida a hacer algo con su temperamento comenzó a levantarse una hora antes y salir a hacer ejercicio sin que nadie lo supiera. Corría un poco, algunas lagartijas, abdominales, pero todo eso era aburrido, no tardó en encontrarse cada madrugada, a minutos de que amaneciera, dándole patadas y puñetazos a uno de los árboles de una plaza cercana...

Era agotador y doloroso, pero poco a poco su cuerpo se volvía más fuerte y resistente, y aunque ese no fuera el objetivo inicial... Se agradecía...

Tal vez de esa forma pudiera ser capaz de luchar contra ese monstruo dormido en su interior, ese que despertaba cuando la frustración era demasiada...

En esos momentos no imaginaba que pronto terminaría luchando con un monstruo de carne y hueso... Uno tan real y temible que era capaz de consumir su alma mucho más rápido que cualquier llama...

 **Continuará.**

 _Este capítulo salió preocupantemente rápido, debe tener algo malo..._

 _Kido y yo tenemos un dilema existencial con las camas…_

 _En mi versión de la historia como habrán notado, ni Shintaro ni Ene se percataron de que la fundadora del grupo era Ayano, sé que es estúpido después de haber pasado 3 meses juntos, pero es mínimamente probable, me apoyo en esa probabilidad._

 _Muchas gracias por comentar, paso a responder._

 _ Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Yo también valoro mucho el Kido como mamá pato, intenté hacer algo así en este, pero aún no me convence... Muchas gracias por comentar, besos._

 _ Ryuunoko: No te preocupes si no podés comentar en todos, lo importante es que disfrutes la historia (aunque tus comentarios me hagan muy feliz). Hibiya es una ternura con Kido, con sus padres lejos supongo que en ella ve parte del cariño que le falta. Mary es una gran chica, sabe perfectamente lo estrecha que es la relación de Kido y Kano, siempre los conoció así, debe destrozarle el alma que peleen. Ene es la más importante, de eso no hay dudas, y no podía cambiarles los números, porque para mí tiene un sentido bastante profundo que ene sea el 6 y Konoha el 9 (un alma sin cuerpo y un cuerpo vacío de alma... El ying yang...), pero esa es sólo una teoría. Supongo que tenía que hacer referencia al loop en algún momento, y que Mary al ser la reina sentiría algo cuando casi todas las serpientes estuvieran reunidas._

 _Respecto a Ene y Konoha, como ves en este, su relación es una mezcla de ambas versiones, Ene tiene un lío de emociones que ni ella se entiende... Por supuesto Konoha menos. Yo sí creo que Kano disfruta las bromas que hace, y no que es una fachada para que todos lo vean como alguien feliz... Es que es sólo verlo... Se descose de risa, eso es real. Y creo que parte del poder de Ayano que es trasmitir sentimientos, es cuidar a sus hermanos al menos en sueños... Está atrapada en aquel sitio, si no puede hacerles llegar sus sentimientos de poco sirve el poder, sólo con Shintaro que de alguna forma se fue de turista ahí a visitar a los viejos amigos... O tal vez simplemente fue producto del inconsciente de Kano que tiene las cosas más claras que su parte consciente... Lo cierto es que Kano cada vez se vuelve más sombrío y hace cosas más estúpidas... El capítulo anterior debió llamarse "Los fails de Kano"._

 _Supongo que una historia está ahí para trasmitir sentimientos, y un poco de fanservice cumple con ese cometido. Sinceramente amo la relación de Kido y Konoha, naturalmente Konoha le andaría alrededor por el tema de la comida, pero él es tan inocente que como ella dice, parece un niño grande... Así que mamá pato al rescate nuevamente. A mí también me gusta que ya estén instalados y viviendo más o menos cómodamente. Morí con tu representación de la confesión de Kano... ¡Hasta Konoha lo sabía y a veces olvida su propio nombre! Fue genial... Y Kano leyéndole se me hizo tierno, lo mismo ella a él, sentí como si hubieran pasado a otro nivel en aquel momento... Como si esa fluctuación en acercamientos alejamientos de a poco madurara la relación y cada vez les molestara menos pasar tiempo juntos._

 _No podía no incluir esa parte de la novela, es un gran detonante como habrás notado en este capítulo, Shintaro intentando suicidarse, me partió el alma el pobre... Patético o no, aquello destrozó sus sentimientos. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, la verdad odié el capítulo y sentí que esa escena fue lo único que le dio sentido... Las cosas comenzaron a avanzar lentamente... Ya sabemos hacia donde. Espero que te guste este capítulo también, muchísimas gracias por el review, besos._

 _TanetaOno: No lo olvidó, pero preguntarle a Kano es un gasto de energías inútil... Averiguará por su cuenta en su momento. Espero que en este capítulo te haya quedado un poco más claro el asunto de quien conocía a quien... Shintaro quedó tan traumatizado, que no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse como rayos Kano conocía a su vieja amiga. Y sí, su relación cambiará mucho, o se matan con la mirada o se hacen más cercanos... Me inclino más por la primera. Y Ene pobre claro que se traumatizó, creo que será muy interesante ver su reacción... No sé por cual de las dos morirán antes, lo único cierto es que Kuroha llegará tarde xD. Muchas gracias pro el comentario, besos._

 _Gracias a todos por leer._

 _Próximo capítulo : Ese mal presentimiento -Seto-_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	31. Capítulo 31: Ese mal presentimiento

**Capítulo 31: Ese mal presentimiento.**

 _Aquel grito..._

Ese tan fuerte y lleno de terror... Le heló la sangre. Nunca la había escuchado gritar de esa forma. En un instante alcanzó la puerta y estaba abriéndola sin cuidado, sin importarle otra cosa más que ver lo que estaba sucediendo y que ella, su hermanita, estuviera a salvo... No lo estaba, sintió pánico al verla en medio de esas llamas que se extendían con rapidez.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se internó en aquel infierno con el único objetivo de sacarla de allí, y en cuestión de segundos, cargando el cuerpo de su hermana que no dejaba de gritar, encontró una ruta de escape entre las llamas y corrió con ella hacia la habitación. Por esa única ocasión no se molestó en ayudar al resto, podía escuchar claramente los gritos e indicaciones de todos... Si trabajaban como equipo podrían apagar el fuego, confiaba en ellos...

No podía dejarla sola... Y tampoco quería hacerlo...

La apoyó sobre la cama y él se sentó a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla, ella continuaba gritando aterrada, sus palabras de afecto y sus intentos por calmarla no le llegaban. Estaba fuera de sí, así que se quedó allí, susurrándole que todo estaba bien, que él la protegería, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Sollozó un poco, todo aquello no duró más que unos pocos segundos, pero verla en medio de las llamas tan aterrada, lo había asustado demasiado... Por un instante creyó que la perdería... También a ella... No dejaría de abrazarla hasta haberse convencido de que estaba bien, sana y salva… Solo así recuperaría la calma.

Minutos más tarde Tsubomi finalmente fue capaz de dejar de gritar y él, de temblar... Se separó y se quedó viéndola con preocupación, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda... ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? Kido era extremadamente cuidadosa con el fuego, no podría ser de otra forma después de lo que sufrió en su infancia.

No necesitaba ser un genio para imaginar la respuesta... Las famosas bromas de Kano... En esos momentos sintió deseos de darle un buen puñetazo a su hermano, aquel sentimiento no era común en él, pero no podía perdonarle tal falta de sentido común. ¡Kido pudo haber muerto por su culpa!

Sin embargo en el preciso momento en que lo vio asomarse, con su rostro acongojado, conteniendo las lágrimas de miedo y culpa... Toda la rabia desapareció... Sólo fue un accidente... Eso pensó, y ese fue el argumento que usó para confortarlo.

Dejó a Kano cuidándola, le haría bien a ambos, ellos se complementaban perfectamente, era como si en esas situaciones sólo necesitaran del otro para recuperarse con una velocidad asombrosa de casi cualquier cosa.

–¡Seto!– fue lo primero que escuchó al salir de la habitación, la tierna vocesita de Mary, siempre pendiente de él.

Sonrió, se sentía bien ser la persona más importante de alguien –Kido está un poco mejor, Kano la cuidará– le dijo acariciando su cabeza cuando ella corrió a abrazarlo.

–¿Cómo está Seto? Mary se asustó cuando te vio dentro de ese incendio... Mary no quiere que a Seto le pase nada...– se veía tan endemoniadamente tierna, con sus ojos rosa llenos de lágrimas viéndolo asustada luego de decirle aquellas tiernas palabras...

No solía besarla en público, pero esa vez no fue capaz de resistirlo –Estoy bien Mary...– tomó su rostro y se inclinó para apoyar sus labios en la frente de su amiga –Gracias por preocuparte, me haces muy feliz– le susurró cuando, luego de unos segundos, se separó de ella.

Minutos después Mary se tranquilizó un poco, entonces revisó la cocina, no había quedado tan mal, pero tuvieron que pasar casi toda la noche con la puerta de la base abierta, ventilando el lugar, para que el molesto humo se dispersara. Era casi la hora de dormir, cuando Kano pareció en la sala tranquilizándolos respecto al estado de Kido, también habló con Mary quien desde luego aceptó gustosa un nuevo intercambio de camas.

–¿Entonces el incendio fue culpa de Kano?– preguntó Mary cepillando su cabello pronta para dormir.

–La broma sí, pero el incendio fue un accidente– corrigió viéndola sentado en su cama. Siendo sincero, se sentía muy estresado aún, el susto inicial fue demasiado y aún no pasaba del todo, necesitaba desesperadamente esa paz que sólo la cercanía de su preciada amiga podía darle –Ehh... Mary...– la llamó luego de unos minutos de silencio cuando ella terminó su ritual nocturno y se disponía a subir a la cama de Kano.

–¿Si?– preguntó viéndolo con su inocente carita de muñeca.

–N-Nada…– bajó la mirada nervioso, se había acobardado nuevamente.

–¿Seto?– la sintió acercarse y tomar su rostro para levantarlo –¿Te sientes mal?– preguntó preocupada viéndolo fijamente.

–Un poco…– confesó –Me asusté demasiado… Cuando cierro los ojos aún puedo ver a Kido en medio de las llamas…

–¿Seto dormirá mejor si Mary cuida de él?– la quedó viendo sorprendido –¿Eso quieres, verdad? Que Mary duerma a tu lado.

–¿Cómo supiste...?– preguntó desconcertado.

–Mary conoce a Seto muy bien– aseguró sonriendo adorablemente.

–Gracias…– le susurró abrazándola.

Se hizo a un lado de la cama, dejándole mucho espacio, no quería que se sintiera acosada o incómoda en ningún sentido... Sin embargo ella no tuvo problema en abrazarse a él y cerrar sus ojos apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Echando todo tipo de nerviosismo o represión a la basura, la envolvió en sus brazos, su calor, su suavidad, su respiración serena... Y la forma en que ese menudo cuerpo femenino encajaba a la perfección con el suyo...

No fue capaz de pensar en algo más que ella hasta quedarse dormido...

* * *

–¿Seto tiene un _ranking_ de chicas?– preguntó Mary de la nada mientras tomaban té en la sala con algunos de los chicos de la pandilla.

–¿Cómo...?– preguntó desconcertado por tan repentina pregunta.

–Si hiciste una lista de las chicas del grupo ordenándolas de la que te gusta más a la que menos– le explicó inocentemente –. Momo dijo que los chicos seguramente habían hecho uno– él tragó en seco comenzando a sudar.

–¡Jaja, te dije que nada bueno puede salir cuando las chicas se reúnen!– lo molestó Kano desviando por un minuto la vista de su manga.

–Pues... No, no tengo ningún _ranking_ , todas ustedes son mis amigas...– dijo algo incómodo.

–Oh... ¿Kano, tú tienes?– preguntó ella ahora viendo a su hermano.

–Mmm... Déjame ver; una _loli_ , una chica virtual, una _idol_ y mi violenta hermana... ¿A quién crees que pondría primero?– le preguntó sonriendo abiertamente mientras Mary miraba fijamente su té, con un dedo en sus labios, pensándolo duramente.

–Mary...– le acarició la cabeza –Kano sólo está molestando, no te preocupes por eso– le recomendó recibiendo una mueca desconforme de su hermano.

–¡Aburrido! Me daba curiosidad saber qué respondería...– reclamó él volviendo a su lectura.

–¿A Kido verdad?– preguntó ella luego de un rato, obteniendo una risa forzada de su hermano, quien fingió seguir leyendo ignorando por completo las palabras de Mary.

Estaba a punto de tomar su taza de té cuando, como si la hubieran invocado, la mencionada recientemente entró a la base, y se veía... ¿Endemoniada? No conocía esa expresión tan sombría en su rostro, sintió un escalofrío cuando ella arrastró a Kano fuera. El tiempo se detuvo, Hibiya levantó la cabeza de su consola mirando hacia la puerta, Konoha dejó de comer por unos segundos, mientras Mary y él permanecieron en silencio intentando escuchar algo.

Y lo escucharon, el sonido inconfundible de los cubos de basura desparramándose, les hizo dar un respingo.

–¿Estarán bien?– Mary fue la primera en romper el silencio.

–No lo sé...– murmuró levantándose preocupado –Quédense aquí, iré a ver.

Mary asintió, mientras los otros dos volvían a sus asuntos como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Corrió hacia la calle, al llegar con sus hermanos la escena lo paralizó, Kano yacía en el suelo, encima de unas bolsas de basura, su rostro estaba lastimado, y tenía una expresión tan desolada que daba pena. Por otro lado Kido le gritaba algo que descontextualizado no llegó a comprender, lo único seguro era que estaba molesta, muy molesta... Como nunca.

–¡No es la maldita forma...!– fue lo último que ella gritó antes de correr adentro sin importarle que él estuviera en su camino.

El empujón de Kido casi lo hace perder el equilibrio, en cuanto ella entró y todo volvió a quedar en silencio, en aquella solitaria callejuela apartada, miró a su hermano.

Exhaló preocupado acercándose a él y extendiéndole la mano –Vamos, tenemos que curarte...– le dijo con suavidad, desde esa perspectiva podía notar claramente como su rostro comenzaba a inflamarse.

–No lo merezco...– murmuró Kano sin aceptar su mano ni intentar levantarse –Deberías dejarme aquí... En la basura... Aquí pertenezco... Sólo soy ba...– no lo dejó terminar, lo levantó en su hombro, como si fuera una bolsa de papas y lo metió a la base, lo primero era curarlo, lo segundo intentar averiguar qué había sucedido.

–¿Podrías alcanzarme una bolsa con hielo?– le pidió a Mary quien lo veía asustada –Tranquila, nada malo pasó, estaremos en mi habitación– le avisó sonriéndole, ella asintió y él llevó a su hermano al lugar mencionado.

Pudo atenderlo en el sofá de la sala, pero él no hablaría si estaban todos alrededor. Por fortuna Mary no tardó mucho en llevarle el hielo, esta vez Kido había golpeado demasiado fuerte, temía que la hinchazón le alcanzara el ojo.

–Ugh...– murmuró haciendo una mueca de dolor al observarlo con atención, su rostro se veía terrible, apoyó la bolsa de hielo en su mentón –¿Duele mucho?– sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba alguna forma de iniciar la conversación, sin embargo no funcionó, Kano se negaba a hablar, así que sería directo –¿Qué fue eso de hacerte pasar por muertos?

–Me disfracé de Ayano... Le dije a Shintaro que había muerto por su culpa... Él intentó suicidarse a raíz de eso... ¿Necesitas más detalles?– lo miró desafiante.

La bolsa de hielo se le resbaló de las manos... ¿Que Ayano murió por culpa de Kisaragi? ¿Él intentó suicidarse? No podía asimilar todo aquello... Era simplemente... Terrible...

–¿Shintaro conocía a... Ayano...?– preguntó casi sin voz, no necesitó respuesta cuando a su mente vinieron decenas de escenas en las cuales ella hablaba de su amigo de la escuela, Shintaro Kisaragi... ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? –¡No Kano, Ayano no murió por su culpa! ¡Ellos eran amigos no hay forma de qué...!– exclamó al borde de la desesperación, no lo creía, no quería hacerlo...

–¡Lo sé!– gritó su hermano –¡Me sentía molesto! ¡El desgraciado nunca le dio una palabra de afecto! ¡Ayer parecía que ni siquiera la recordara! ¡Lo odié!– siguió gritando tomándose la cabeza con fuerza –No lo pensé...– sollozó –Sólo lo hice...

–¿Cómo... Está Shintaro...?– preguntó comenzando a tomar consciencia de las consecuencias del ataque de ira de su hermano.

–Vivo... Es lo único que sé...– murmuró descubriéndose el rostro pero sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Silencio... No sabía qué decir... Kido le había dicho suficiente... Pero tampoco se sentía con ánimos para consolarlo...

–Puedes golpearme si lo deseas...– lo escuchó decir luego de varios minutos –Lo merezco...

–No voy a golpearte– negó más secamente de lo que hubiera deseado.

–Pero estás enfadado... No intentes negarlo, lo sé...

–No pensaba negarlo– murmuró viéndolo –. Hiciste algo demasiado despiadado, sentirte molesto o enojado no justifica algo así...– le habló seriamente –Llamaré a Shintaro para saber cómo está... Pero cuando lo veas, tendrás que disculparte...

–No voy a hacer eso...– murmuró tercamente su hermano.

Esas palabras lograron molestarlo aún más –Haz lo que desees, pero no voy a perdonarte hasta que te disculpes– aseguró con dureza antes de salir de la habitación.

No solía ser tan duro con Kano, se sentía mal por aquello, pero esta vez se había pasado de cualquier límite aceptable.

–Seto, ¿qué sucedió?– preguntó Mary preocupada al verlo salir –Kido sigue encerrada en la habitación...

–Kano hizo una tontería...– murmuró –En un momento te explico, debo hacer una llamada– dijo sentándose en el sofá.

–Seto está molesto...– la escuchó susurrar para sí misma, prefirió dejarlo pasar, se sentía demasiado preocupado por su amigo, ya hablaría con ella largo y tendido.

Shintaro estaba dormido así que fue Momo quien lo atendió, ella y Ene le contaron en detalle lo sucedido, él se disculpó mil veces por su hermano y prometió llamarlo en unas horas... Después de colgar se sintió más tranquilo, la vida de Kisaragi no corría riesgo, y las chicas le aseguraron que lo arrastrarían a la base el día siguiente, esperaba que las cosas se resolvieran lo mejor posible.

Sus hermanos no salieron de sus habitaciones hasta la hora de la cena... Fue una cena muy silenciosa, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra ni a los demás, y él mismo no sentía deseos de iniciar ninguna conversación...

Los siguientes días fueron muy tensos...

* * *

El celular vibró en su bolsillo, pero no pudo revisar el mensaje de inmediato ya que sus manos estaban cubiertas de lodo, era una sensación agradable, realmente amaba el contacto con la tierra, pero también sentía intriga, los chicos no solían mensajearlo mientras estaba en pleno trabajo, normalmente esperaban a la hora de su descanso.

Media hora más tarde cuando al fin terminó con ese cantero y pudo limpiarse las manos, revisó su celular. Era un mensaje de Kano.

 _"Ya puedes perdonarme, acabo de disculparme con Kisaragi"_ , decía el mensaje.

Sonrió, algo en aquella frase lo enternecía... No era como si todo ese tiempo, una semana aproximadamente, él le hubiera aplicado la ley de hielo a su hermano... De hecho se comportaba como normalmente lo hacía, pero no era capaz de fingir, le molestaba que Kano no tuviera el valor de disculparse, y sus acciones, aunque no lo quisiera, lo trasmitían.

 _"Me siento muy orgulloso de mi hermanito, Shintaro aceptó tu disculpa?"_ , respondió antes de atacar su almuerzo, el aire fresco era genial, pero ese trabajo daba bastante hambre.

Minutos más tarde recibió otro mensaje; _"Me dijo que lo olvidara, así que supongo que sí. Pero Ene sigue odiándome"_.

No podía decir que le sorprendiera leer aquello, desde el inicio notó la forma en la que Ene intentaba mantener a " _su amo_ ", lo más lejos posible de los pensamientos negativos. Por ello lo molestaba constantemente, y no le daba un segundo de paz. Luego de que Momo le contara acerca de los otros intentos de auto-eliminación de Shintaro, comprendió aquella actitud... La chica se esforzaba incansablemente por sacarlo de tal depresión, y Kano en un minuto arruinó todo su esfuerzo.

 _"Le tomará un tiempo, pero finalmente te perdonará... Lo hiciste muy bien, Ayano debe estar feliz",_ respondió antes de terminar su comida.

 _"Eso espero",_ fue el último mensaje de su hermano, pero tuvo que volver al trabajo, ya terminarían de hablar cuando regresara a la casa.

Después de ese día Shintaro comenzó a ser un poco más abierto con el grupo, parecía sentirse a gusto... Ese era el poder de las buenas intensiones... Así lo llamaba él...

Porque algunas tragedias, sin importar cuanto dolieran inicialmente... Con el tiempo podían convertirse en algo bueno si la actitud de los involucrados era la correcta. Su propia vida había estado llena de ejemplos de aquello...

Desde que fue abandonado por sus padres y conoció a su primer amigo...

Pasando por la muerte de aquel cachorro y la maldición de sus ojos que le ayudó a conocer a las personas más importantes en su vida...

Hasta el haberse perdido en un aterrador bosque pudiendo así conocer a esa chica con la que se volverían inseparables...

Incluso algo tan doloroso como la muerte de Ayano, había traído como consecuencia el conocer al resto de sus amigos...

Cada cosa mala podía traer algo bueno, desde ese punto de vista, la vida era prometedora e interesante...

* * *

Ese día despertó unos minutos antes de su hora habitual, salió en silencio de su habitación y luego de prepararse para su trabajo, se quedó en la cocina bebiendo leche, probablemente en unos pocos minutos escucharía la alarma de Kido y ella se levantaría a preparar el desayuno.

Sin embargo en ese momento escuchó la puerta de entrada, frunció el ceño intentando determinar quién sería... Kano estaba en su habitación profundamente dormido, y los hermanos Kisaragi jamás llegaban tan temprano, sin contar que ellos no tenían la llave de la base. Sus dudas fueron despejadas cuando Kido entró a la cocina.

Le sorprendió que estuviera fuera tan temprano, pero más aún su apariencia, una coleta alta, como la que a veces usaba para cocinar, una remera blanca bastante suelta, pantalones, sus zapatillas deportivas de todos los días, y se veía bastante sudada para la época del año en qué estaban.

–¿Seto...?– preguntó sorprendida –Te levantaste más temprano...– comentó yendo hacia la heladera y sirviéndose un vaso de agua fría.

–Un poco...– asintió sin dejar de verla –¿Estás ejercitándote?

–Sí, algo...– asintió luego de beber el agua –Pero no hace demasiado que comencé, un mes como mucho.

–Un mes es mucho tiempo... ¿Por qué sales tan temprano? Con este frío podrías enfermarte... ¿Querías ocultarlo?– preguntó con curiosidad, temiendo que lo tomara como un reproche.

–No buscaba ocultar nada– negó sacando los utensilios con los que prepararía el desayuno –, simplemente no encontré un momento ni un motivo para decirles– se encogió de hombros poniendo manos a la obra.

Se quedó viéndola con atención, era raro ver a su hermanita tan... Destapada... No llevaba nada revelador... Sin embargo era curioso que viviendo juntos, siempre la viera con su canguro púrpura, y otras prendas en ese estilo, anchas y que la cubrían por completo.

Podía entenderlo, en sus brazos conservaba algunas marcas de aquel incendio, las odiaba, por eso las cubría... Era un poco triste pensar en aquello, como sus dos hermanos ocultaban, cada uno a su manera, un cuerpo que tenía plasmadas las huellas de aquellos terribles incidentes... Sin embargo en algún momento su mente se fijó en otro detalle...

–Has crecido...– comentó inocentemente, ganándose una mirada asesina y un divertido color rosa en las mejillas de su hermana.

–¡No digas esas cosas! Pareces un pervertido– le reclamó, él rió.

–Es la verdad... Tienes casi diecisiete... Tu cuerpo se parece cada vez más al de una mujer.

–¡SETO!– chilló golpeando la mesada con el mango de la cuchilla –¡Deja de decir eso o creeré que eres Kano molestándome de nuevo!

–¡No, no, soy yo!– negó mientras reía –Por cierto... ¿sigues enojada con él?

–No me hizo nada... Si Kisaragi lo perdonó, no tiene sentido que yo siga molesta con él.

–Pero... Siguen sin hablarse...

–A veces hablamos...– murmuró ella pausando en su tarea por unos segundos –Pero no tiene caso, nunca sale nada bueno, se comporta de una forma muy hostil y molesta...

–Lo he notado– asintió –. Lo que sucedió con Shintaro fue un duro golpe... Debemos apoyarlo, no puede seguir odiándose de esa forma...

Ella asintió retomando su tarea –De todas formas no es sólo por eso... Algo más le pasa– aseguró mientras él la miraba curioso –. Aún no sé qué sea eso, pero pronto lo averiguaré.

–Ojalá puedas... Tenemos que sacar a nuestro hermano de ese estado antes que se haga más daño a sí mismo...

–Creo que pasaremos la vida entera pendientes del pequeño Shuuya...– comentó ella con una media sonrisa.

–Somos hermanos, mientras permanezcamos juntos siempre cuidaremos los unos de los otros...– aseguró sonriendo también.

La vida no era fácil, ni el mundo perfecto, pero los tres juntos eran capaces de superar cualquier problema, así había sido hasta el momento... Y confiaba en que así seguiría siéndolo.

* * *

Con el comienzo del año, consiguió un nuevo empleo, seis horas como ayudante de jardinería y otras cuatro atendiendo al público en una ferretería, era agotador, pero sus diez horas de trabajo aportaban lo suficiente para que sus amigos y hermanos tuvieran las comodidades suficientes, así que valía la pena... sobre todo porque la primer mitad del año estaba llena de cumpleaños y demás celebraciones. Tantos festejos y regalos requerían de dinero.

A pesar de trabajar tantas horas y volver cansado y bastante tarde a la base, no pasó por alto la ausencia de Kido. En un principio se lo atribuyó a aquel entrenamiento físico que ella estaba empeñada en continuar, solía argumentar que le ayudaba a controlar su temperamento y no podía negarlo... Últimamente se la veía más calmada... Pero también distante. Y no era el único que lo notó, Mary y Hibiya le habían contado que a veces salía en la mañana y no regresaba hasta la tarde, o incluso la noche, pero al preguntarle a dónde iba ella respondía con evasivas...

Kano no era el único que guardaba grandes secretos por lo visto...

Pero una noche en particular, Kido cruzó la línea.

Era casi medianoche y ella no aparecía, no llamaba, no atendía su celular, en definitiva no daba señales de vida. Momo, Shintaro y Ene se habían marchado unas horas antes a sus casas, el resto estaba en la sala, viéndose preocupados, haciendo intento tras intento fallido por ubicarla.

–Tengo hambre...– murmuró lastimeramente Konoha abrazando el peluche de dinosaurio que le habían regalado en navidad.

–¡¿A quién le importas tú?!– le reclamó Hibiya pateándole una pierna, en un intento por liberar su frustración.

–¿Le habrá pasado algo?– Mary puso en palabra los miedos de todos allí.

–¡Ja! ¡Está jugando con nosotros! Si yo hago lo mismo todos estarían insultándome en estos momentos– se quejó Kano que no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de la sala, se había pasado toda la noche soltando comentarios sarcásticos en un intento por ocultar su preocupación y nerviosismo.

Lo comprendía, él mismo estaba pegado al teléfono, haciéndole sonar a su hermana con la vaga esperanza de que en algún momento ella atendiera, sabía que si en casi cinco horas no había respondido, las probabilidades de que lo hiciera en esos momentos eran casi nulas, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

¿Salir a buscarla? ¿A dónde? Su hermano había recorrido el barrio unas tres veces sin éxito, y Kano era el único capaz de percibirla cuando usaba sus ojos... Si ella no quería ser encontrada, entonces él no tenía oportunidad.

Exhaló dejando su teléfono en el sofá y abrazando a Mary en busca de algo de apoyo, acto que la chica respondió sin dudarlo.

–Tengo hambre...– volvió a decir Konoha después de unos minutos.

Kano y Hibiya se miraron un instante antes de lanzarse sobre él intentando obligarlo a comerse su peluche. Mientras observaba a ambos chicos subidos encima del albino ahogándolo con el dinosaurio, su teléfono sonó.

Lo tomó de inmediato viendo la pantalla, mientras los demás se congelaban en su posición moviendo únicamente sus cabezas para verlo con atención.

–Número desconocido...– murmuró algo decepcionado, realmente esperaba ver el nombre de Kido aparecer en el visor de su pantalla –¿Diga?– atendió desganado, creyendo que sería un número equivocado.

–Seto... ¿Está Konoha... Ahí...?– dejó de respirar por un instante, era su hermana, pero su voz se escuchaba muy rara... Definitivamente algo no estaba bien...

–¡Kido, ¿dónde estás?! ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!– exclamó desesperado poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, en cuanto le dijera dónde estaba, él iría por ella.

–Por favor...– la escuchó decir con dificultad, parecía no tener aire, ni energías –Te explicaré todo luego... Pero por favor... Pásame con Konoha... No hay tiempo...– le suplicó sollozando.

Decir que aquello lo asustó sería poco, Kano ya estaba a su lado preguntándole histéricamente qué pasaba y por qué se había puesto pálido de pronto.

–Bien...– exhaló ignorando a su hermano y caminando hacia el albino que lo miraba con su inexpresividad natural abrazando el peluche un poco babeado –Konoha, Kido quiere hablar contigo– le ofreció el teléfono, en ese momento notó lo mucho que su manos temblaban.

–¡¿Con él?!– chilló Kano siguiéndolo –¡¿Por qué con él?! ¡¿Por qué no me llamó a mí?!– estalló en quejas mientras Konoha tomaba el teléfono.

–¿Hola?– preguntó y se quedó escuchando lo que fuera que ella le dijera.

–¡¿Qué te dijo?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Le pasó algo?!– No supo si las preguntas venían de Kano o Hibiya, ambos chicos lo rodearon y comenzaron a sacudirlo en busca de respuestas que no tenía.

Konoha dijo un par de secos: " _Sí_ ", antes de devolverle el teléfono y salir corriendo de la casa sin dar explicación alguna. Antes de que fuera capaz de reaccionar Kano le quitó el celular.

–¡Kido, ¿dónde estás?! ¡Kido dime algo! ¡Escucho tu respiración, habla!– le gritaba su hermano al teléfono, aparentemente sin respuesta –¡Nos vas a matar de preocupación aquí! ¡Kido, por favor!– suplicó sin poder mantener por completo su máscara, él también lo había notado... Algo muy malo sucedió –Se cortó la llamada...– murmuró unos segundos después en un tono totalmente derrotado.

–Se escuchaba... Mal...– pudo murmurar finalmente, asustando aún más a sus amigos, no era su intención, pero tampoco podía mentirles –Como si le costara... Hablar... O respirar.

–¡Yo mato a alguien!– exclamó Kano pateando una pared lleno de frustración, parecía que en cualquier momento se daría cabezazos contra ella.

Hibiya no estaba mejor, pero permanecía en su lugar temblando con los puños y dientes apretados... Conocía el sentimiento de impotencia, ese que había crecido con el paso de las horas en él mismo y en esos momentos después de escucharla en ese estado, se volvía insoportable.

–Konoha fue por ella...– dijo Mary, la única capaz de conservar un mínimo de sentido común en esos momentos –Él la traerá pronto...

Aquello fue como un bálsamo, logró calmar a los tres al instante, Konoha era fuerte y rápido, si alguien podía sacarla de donde fuera que estuviera y llevarla a casa de inmediato ese era él... Konoha era confiable...

Veinte minutos después, cuando el alivio inicial había sido olvidado y los cuatro se sentían cada vez más nerviosos, la puerta principal se abrió.

Konoha entró con Kido en brazos y la dejó en el sofá... No llegó a acercarse cuando Kano estaba arrodillado frente a ella tomándola de los brazos atosigándola a preguntas.

–¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

Ella no respondió, ni se movió, la capucha impedía ver su rostro con claridad.

–¡Kido!– insistió Kano sacudiéndola desesperado, iba a pedirle que se calmara cuando la capucha cayó hacia atrás permitiéndoles ver...

Lo primero lo preocupó... Sus ojos... estaba llorando, gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas...

Lo segundo lo asustó... Su cuello, un grueso y oscuro moretón recorría el contorno de éste... Ahora entendía el por qué de su dificultad para hablar... Alguien o algo había intentado... Estrangularla...

El grito ahogado de Hibiya llamó su atención, el niño señaló aterrado el costado de Kido.

Eso fue lo tercero... Lo que más lo aterró... Sangre... Su chaqueta violeta estaba empapada en sangre seca, y en medio había un pequeño hoyo circular.

–No puede ser...– murmuró llevando sus manos a su boca, de pronto sentía unas nauseas terribles.

–¡¿QUIEN FUE?!– gritó Kano, sus ojos estaban literalmente inyectados de sangre y respiraba con fuerza...

En esos momentos su hermano era capaz de matar a alguien...

–Pa...pá...

 **Continuará.**

 _No sé si a ustedes les pasa... Pero cada vez que termino de escribir una frase optimista de Seto, no puedo evitar pensar; "A ver si sigue pensando lo mismo cuando llegue Kuroha y les vuele los sesos...". Lo siento, tenía que decirlo..._

 _Por cierto... el momento se está acercando..._

 _Gracias a quienes comentaron... Paso a responder:_

 _ Ryuunoko: Fue muy fuerte lo de Shintaro... Pero el pobre chico es muy sensible respecto al tema de Ayano... u.u. (Amo tus actas de 200 palabras *-*) Al NEET hay que tratarlo con cuidado y dulzura... Y por lo que más quieras... ¡No vayas a despertarlo de un lindo sueño! Me remito a Lost Time Memory... Nuestro chico patético comienza a ganar puntos :DD. No sabía que te había hecho amarla, es un honor. :) Yo también la quiero más ahora que cuando empecé el fic... De hecho peco de darle demasiado protagonismo por sobre sus hermanos... Lo siento, es inevitable para mí... Ella y Hibiya son muy dulces, me encantan... Quiero alguna otra escena de ellos antes de que ya no puedan porque están nadando en un charco de sangre... _

_La escena de la pijamada fue más que nada una pequeña tortura a la dulce Kido, como ha sufrido poco... xD. Y sí, el equipo al fin funciona como tal, no por el objetivo por el que se unieron, pero sí para mantenerse, que es algo... Kano es un imbécil, su estupidez le está ganando, pero también está forjando su personalidad... En algún momento todo esto lo decantará para un lado o para el otro... Esperemos que para el bueno. ¡Qué bueno que te guste su relación! No creo que el EnexKonoha tenga futuro, pero es un hecho que ella se preocupa por él tenga la forma que tenga, y me gusta pensar que aún queda un resquicio de alma en ese cascarón vacío, que hace que él tienda a buscar su compañía._

 _Pensé en Kido interviniendo por lo que decís, creo que Shintaro se sentiría un poco mejor si alguien comparte su dolor, y puede ayudarlo a recordar a Ayano por todo lo bueno que ella les dio, y no por la culpa de no haber sido de tal o cual forma en su momento. Y claro que ella perdonó a Kano, es inevitable... No prometo nada con lo de los grafiteros, es buena idea pero como decís... Kido ya no jugará a ser su novia si él sigue así de idiota... Y lo sigue... Ya veremos qué pasa con aquel monstruo, por lo pronto tenés como referencia el final de este capítulo... Y es interesante lo de entrar en el cuerpo de otro chico del equipo... Muy interesante... Pensaré mucho en ello. Muchísimas gracias por el review y las palabras de apoyo, besos._

 _ Jeffy Iha: Tal cual como lo describís, Kano intenta, pero le es imposible alejarse de MamiKido... Me lo imaginé prendido a su pollera... Quiero un fic así... (Kano chiquito siendo mimado por Kido) Y sí, Kano compró TODOS los boletos en el sorteo del premio al idiota del siglo... Respecto al gato Richard... Veamos; Un gato se enamora de su dueña, la casa se incendia, muere el gato, fin. Sí, es mejor que Crepúsculo... (Broma broma... Nunca leí Crepúsculo así que no puedo opinar) Ya dejé de poner que los capítulos no salieron bien, y este sí que lo ameritaba... Quedó horrible... Voy a llorar u.u. (Toma las pastillas de menta -porque son verdes- con ellas crea una bomba metiéndolas dentro de una botella cocacola y se la lanza a los de los bizcochos a 30 pesos...) Gracias por decir que los capítulos quedan bien :D. _

_¡Qué alegría que disfrutes de la relación de Ene y Konoha! Y no, no maduraron... Se hacen los grandes pero siguen siendo tres nenes asustados... Jajaja, morí de risa con lo que contabas de las pijamadas, por suerte nunca fui a una, hubiera matado a alguien si me hacían la quinta parte que a Kido... Y Mary es inocente, justamente por eso no entiende la diferencia entre un beso en la frente o uno en la boca (hasta que Seto se espabile y le enseñe...) Ni la diferencia entre un besito de enamorados y desnudarse en una cama a hacer poses raras como en el manga... Si hubiera sido por mí, Kido le daba hasta dejarlo todo morado, pero luego viene la protectora de animales a meterme la pesada, ¿viste? Y Kido está confundida sí, pero creo que tiene bastante claro que siente algo muy fuerte por un boludo por ahí que -según ella- ama a una chica que murió hace casi tres años... En eso radica su confusión, porque además ese boludo es su hermano... O sea, está mal amarlo... Y a fin de cuentas es todo un lío en su cabeza, lo bueno es que si sigue tardándose, Kuroha le ahorrará el problema de tener que aclararse. Nada que un par de balazos en el cerebro no arreglen :D. Muchísimas gracias pro el comentario. Besos._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer._

 _Próximo capítulo: Adiós máscara -Kano-_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	32. Capítulo 32: Adiós máscara

**Capítulo 32: Adiós máscara.**

 _Soy lo peor..._

–¡¿Pensabas resolverlo con un simple "lo siento"?!

 _Soy basura..._

–¡¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa estúpida manía de hacerte pasar por muertos para torturar a los demás?!

 _Peor que la basura..._

–¡¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que duele?!

 _Merezco lo peor..._

–¡¿Alguna vez de detuviste a pensar en el daño que estabas causando?!

 _Morir de la peor forma..._

–Todo esto por tus estúpidos celos...

 _Me odio..._

–Sé perfectamente lo frustrante que es amar a alguien que nunca podrás tener... Pero esa no es la forma Shuuya... ¡No es la maldita forma...!

 _¿Amar? Un monstruo como yo no puede amar a nadie..._

–Vamos, tenemos que curarte...

–No lo merezco...– murmuró saliendo del trance al escuchar la voz de su hermano –Deberías dejarme aquí... En la basura... Aquí pertenezco... Sólo soy basura...

Se arrepentía profundamente, si sólo el tiempo se pudiera volver atrás, si pudiera viajar al pasado para abofetearse a sí mismo antes de cometer tal idiotez.

–¿Qué fue eso de hacerte pasar por muertos?

–Me disfracé de Ayano... Le dije a Shintaro que había muerto por su culpa... Él intentó suicidarse a raíz de eso... ¿Necesitas más detalles?– escupió con rabia, rabia hacia sí mismo, tanta y tan pura que su cerebro simplemente ignoraba la mayoría de las palabras de su hermano.

–¡Ayano no murió por su culpa!

–¡Lo sé!– gritó, ¡claro que lo sabía! Ella murió a causa de ese maldito monstruo que había poseído a su padre, ese contra el que sin importar lo que intentara... No podía luchar –¡Me sentía molesto! ¡El desgraciado nunca le dio una palabra de afecto! ¡Ayer parecía que ni siquiera la recordara! ¡Lo odié!– intentó justificarse, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos apretando su sien con fuerza, lo que hizo no tenía justificación alguna –No lo pensé...– se quebró finalmente –Sólo lo hice...– gimió.

–¿Cómo... Está Shintaro...?

–Vivo... Es lo único que sé...– murmuró, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Una felicitación? ¿Un aplauso? –Puedes golpearme si lo deseas... Lo merezco...

–No voy a golpearte.

–Pero estás enfadado... No intentes negarlo, lo sé...

–No pensaba negarlo. Hiciste algo demasiado despiadado, sentirte molesto o enojado no justifica algo así... Llamaré a Shintaro para saber cómo está... Pero cuando lo veas, tendrás que disculparte...

–No voy a hacer eso...– negó, ¿cómo esperaban que se acercara siquiera a él luego de lo que hizo?

–Haz lo que desees, pero no voy a perdonarte hasta que te disculpes.

Su hermano se marchó y él se quedó inmerso en su propia porquería... Sentía como se hundía en la negatividad, ¿por qué tuvo que conocerlos...? ¿Por qué tenían que quererlo de esa forma?

Si nunca hubiera conocido a sus hermanos... Si ellos no lo quisieran tanto... Él podría alejarse, desaparecer para siempre y ya no ser capaz de hacerles daño...

Pero no, él no podía irse...

–¡Maldigo esta vida!– gritó llorando como un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche –¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo mamá...?– se dejó caer por completo sobre la cama de su hermano, permitiéndose llorar a gritos con su cabeza oculta entre sus brazos.

Podía hacerlo a sus anchas... Sus ojos ayudarían a que nadie lo notara.

* * *

Los días pasaban, Shintaro los visitaba nuevamente, Momo no le permitía quedarse en la casa. Lamentablemente no podía evitar todos los encuentros con ese tipo... Sus ojos solían cruzarse, pero ambos desviaban la mirada de inmediato...

Seto continuaba molesto, y era... Triste... No sólo seguía sintiendo como su conciencia le remordía por dentro, sino que el hecho de no contar con el desinteresado y eterno apoyo de su hermano, era demasiado doloroso... ¡Habían estado juntos desde los seis años y él jamás se había enojado sin importar lo estúpido que fuera! Claro, nunca había sido tan estúpido como lo fue unos días antes.

Aunque Seto, aún molesto, le hablaba... Kido ni siquiera hacía eso. Y tampoco era como si él se sintiera capaz de iniciar una conversación con ella... Pero necesitaba escucharla decirle algo... Un insulto, un grito... Algo, lo que fuera.

Los demás miembros de la pandilla lo odiaban también, al saber lo que sucedió todos le reclamaron, todos menos Konoha que seguía tratándolo como siempre... Pero su relación con él era tan inocua, que aquello no significaba ningún alivio. Mary aún le echaba la lengua cuando él pasaba cerca, Hibiya no perdía oportunidad para recordarle que era un maldito, y Momo intentó un par de veces convencerlo para que hiciera las pases con su hermano, pero se notaba de lejos que aún estaba molesta con él.

Ene no podía ni verlo... La única vez que entró a su celular después del incidente fue para organizar sus íconos escribiendo con ellos un colorido "Te odio".

–¡No puedo seguir así!– exclamó sentándose en su cama, sin cuidado golpeando su cabeza con el techo.

Kido había tenido la genial idea de agregar una cama más a las cuchetas y ahora que eran tres, el espacio entre su cama y el techo apenas le daba para permanecer allí acostado. ¿A alguien le importó su incomodidad? ¡Claro que no!

Tal vez si hacía las pases con Shintaro, y volvían a quererlo se apiadaran de él y pusieran la cama en otro sitio... Aunque también podía pedirle a Konoha que hiciera un agujero en el techo... ¡Oh sí! ¡Kido amaría aquella claraboya rústica y sin vidrios en su techo!

En esas tonterías pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la sala, como si fuera cosa del destino sólo estaban Shintaro y Ene allí. Podría intentarlo... Haría lo que sea por su claraboya... O cual fuera la excusa que se había inventado unos minutos antes y que ya no recordaba.

Se sentó en el mismo sofá que él, usando su máscara de alegría... Una reconciliación debía ser alegre, ¿no? Tal vez si ponía música de violines o una cámara comenzaba a girar en torno a ellos...

–¡El ambiente se puso muy pesado amo, salgamos de aquí!– la voz de Ene lo sacó de sus estúpidos pensamientos.

–Supongo que tienes razón– murmuró Shintaro con el celular en su mano poniéndose de pie, pero antes de dar un paso lo miró –. A menos que tengas algo para decir.

Por primera vez desde aquello se sostuvieron la mirada más de un par de segundos.

–Algo así...– asintió seriamente, su máscara no le serviría por el momento...

Shintaro volvió a sentarse ignorando las réplicas de Ene –Te escucho.

Se cruzó de brazos pensativo... Entre tanta tontería que se le venía a la mente... ¿Por qué no pudo pensar en qué palabras usaría para disculparse?

–No tengo todo el día...

–¡No me presiones!– exclamó viéndolo molesto mientras tragaba en seco –¿No te das cuenta de que ofrecerle una disculpa a alguien como tú me hará perder puntos de estilo? ¿Y si alguien filma esto?

–¿Esto es alguna especie de broma de mal gusto?– lo miró, Shintaro hablaba en serio, estaba realmente molesto... No había forma de salir bien parado... Debía disculparse sinceramente.

–Perdón...– murmuró finalmente sin atreverse a verlo mientras lo decía –Lo que hice fue... Terrible... Fue más que eso... Y no puedo decir que no buscaba hacerte sentir mal, porque lo hice justamente por eso... Pero nunca pensé que tuviera tales... Consecuencias...

–¿Algo más?– preguntó Shintaro en un tono bastante parecido al de Konoha.

–Veamos... ¿Ya dije que soy un maldito por buscar hacerle daño a alguien que se suponía que era mi amigo?– él levantó una ceja –¿Que me dejé llevar por la rabia y la impotencia? ¿Que jugué con algo tan importante como el recuerdo de mi hermana...? ¿Que no puedo culparte si no me perdonas, porque yo mismo no creo poder...?– enumeraba con sus dedos –Supongo que eso es todo, aunque tal vez más tarde recuerde algo– terminó de decir con una falsa sonrisa.

–Muy bien... Entonces es mi turno de disculparme...

Se lo quedó viendo boquiabierto, ¿por qué tendría que disculparse con él? Shintaro cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, logrando que así sus mangas se levantaran un poco y se viera con claridad la venda en su muñeca.

–Me disculpo por haber hecho una estupidez ta grande que ocasionó que tus amigos y familia comenzara a tratarte mal– comenzó a decir –. Si no hubiera hecho eso, esto no habría sido más grave que un intercambio de insultos como tantos otros...

Ok, eso lo dejó sin palabras... En todo ese tiempo no había considerado aquello ni por un segundo, estúpido Kisaragi y su estúpidamente alto coeficiente intelectual.

–En definitiva me disculpo por haber logrado que te culparan por mi debilidad... – terminó de decir el chico de cabellos negros viéndolo de reojo.

–¿Eso significa que me perdonas?– preguntó estúpidamente luego de unos segundos.

–Olvidemos todo lo que sucedió y ya– propuso a lo que él asintió sonriendo, esta vez de verdad –. Por cierto– continuó –, nunca pensé que ustedes tres fueran esos pequeños niños que conocí hace tanto tiempo...– bajó sus brazos para mirarlo de frente, con una nada agradable sonrisa en sus labios –Así que tú eras el rubio con cara de llorón.

–¡Yo no era llorón!– exclamó de inmediato.

–¡Sí, cómo no!– comentó Shintaro con ironía –Pero esto confirma que sí tienes esa apariencia.

–¿Esta apariencia? ¿De qué hablas?– preguntó desconcertado.

–Con tu poder y todo eso nunca se sabe como eres realmente... Aunque con sólo verte se nota que esa es tu verdadera forma– comentó sonriendo más, de una forma que no le gustó nada.

–¿Con sólo verme?– preguntó levantando una ceja con desconfianza.

–¿Te has visto en un espejo...? Eres feo, enano, escuálido, despeinado y con esos ojos de zorro tan horribles. Si fueras a cambiar tu apariencia lógicamente lo harías por alguien mínimamente atractivo– de fondo se escuchaba la risa contenida de Ene.

Ese maldito se las iba a pagar –¡Al menos no soy un NEET virgen como tú!

–Tú también eres virgen– respondió tranquilamente.

–Si eso quieres pensar...– murmuró haciéndose el interesante.

–¿Ahh... No lo eres? Me pregunto qué rostro pondrá Kido cuando se lo comente...

–¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso!– le gritó antes de darse cuenta de lo idiota y expuesto que estaba en esos momentos.

Lo escuchó estallar en risas... Aquello era demasiado surrealista... El patético Shintaro estaba mofándose de él... ¡Ese era el mundo del revés!

–¡Ya voy a encontrar algo con lo que vengarme!– le aseguró –Ene me ayudará, ¿verdad Ene?– preguntó tomando el celular que Shintaro había dejado sobre la mesa cuando comenzaron a charlar.

–A mí no me hables– le dijo la chica en un tono que nunca le había escuchado –, yo nunca voy a perdonarte– aseguró dándose la vuelta de brazos cruzados y enviándose a otro celular.

Aquello dolió más de lo que esperaba, dejó el celular sobre la mesa volviendo a sentirse molesto.

–Más tarde hablaré con ella– aseguró Shintaro quien también se veía sorprendido por la actitud de Ene.

–Déjalo, me da lo mismo– murmuró levantándose y volvió a encerrarse en su habitación.

Esa noche acordó una cita con sus amigos graffiteros, y salió de la casa bastante tarde a encontrarse con ellos... Ene estuvo toda la cena llamándolo "Maldito despiadado" y aquello lo había irritado bastante...

Después del enorme esfuerzo que hizo por disculparse...

Esa noche se comportó de una forma muy egoísta con sus amigos, en lugar de crear arte juntos, tomó unas latas de spray y se fue a una pared oscura a desquitar su ira. No tuvo cuidado, así que terminó con una pared llena de palabras de odio acompañadas por rayos y centellas, y toda su parka salpicada en pintura.

Se acostó muy muy tarde, por lo que el día siguiente despertó de mala gana con los gritos de Kido.

–¡¿Qué demonios significa esto, Kano?!– abrió sólo un ojo para verla con su parka en la mano.

–Anoche tuve una pintada...– respondió antes de bostezar y volver a cerrar los ojos.

–¡No puedes ensuciarte de esta forma en una pintada!– le reclamó esa molesta voz que no lo dejaba dormir.

–¿Tú qué sabes de pintadas? Sólo hiciste un gato... Y era feo...– espetó dándose la vuelta esperando que así poder seguir durmiendo.

El tremendo portazo lo despertó por completo haciéndole tomar consciencia de lo que había dicho –¡No espera yo no...!– exclamó sentándose de golpe para detenerla pero nuevamente se golpeó la cabeza con el techo –Maldita sea...– masculló revolcándose en la cama, sin saber si insultaba al techo o a sí mismo por la burrada que soltó.

* * *

Las semanas pasaban, y su relación con los miembros de la pandilla, incluso con Ene mejoraba... Sin embargo por un motivo u otro siempre terminaba arruinándolo con Kido...

¿En qué momento se había convertido en la hembra alfa del grupo? Porque ya no era sólo Konoha corriendo tras ella intentando obtener algo de comida extra... Era Hibiya, que a pocos días de irse un mes a su pueblo no se le despegaba... O Shintaro, que ahora parecía buscarla más seguido, y charlaban durante horas... ¿Cuándo se volvieron tan amigos?

Esos tres estaban usurpando SU lugar, SU puesto, a SU hermana. Le desesperaba, y los pocos momentos que lograba pasar a solas con Kido, terminaba ganándole su temperamento y acababa reclamándole o respondiéndole mal...

De esa forma su relación nunca mejoraría...

Con el tiempo, decidió que debía hacer algo, la navidad se acercaba y Ayano siempre les inculcó, que nunca permitieran que la navidad los alcanzara peleados... Le gustaba pensar que su hermana tenía razón y que si pasaban cada navidad juntos, eso les aseguraría un futuro largo y feliz con quienes querían...

Seto le había contado acerca de aquellos entrenamientos matutinos de su hermana, así que ese día se levantó extremadamente temprano, y la sorprendió ofreciéndose a acompañarla.

 _Nunca más..._

Él estaba acostumbrado a caminar por horas... Pero caminar era una cosa y correr a toda velocidad durante veinte minutos sin descanso era otra... Al llegar al parque donde ella por gracia divina decidió detenerse... Cayó agotado en el pasto, y allí se quedó viéndola...

Se lamentaba internamente porque aún faltaba la vuelta a casa, y él no podía mover un músculo... Por otro lado tenía que admitir que el panorama era interesante y atemorizante en proporciones iguales...

Ver a Kido bastante sudada, dando patadas altas y puñetazos a un pobre árbol, le hacía sentir que tanto cansancio había valido la pena... Pero si prestaba atención a la forma en la que el árbol se balanceaba ante cada golpe... Sentía deseos de huir... No era un buen momento para hacerla enfadar...

–Vamos, te llevaré a casa– dijo ella estirando su mano hacia él, cuando terminó su rutina.

–No te preocupes, yo puedo solo– le sonrió tomando su mano para levantarse, pero terminó cayendo nuevamente de nalgas –. Pues... Parece que no puedo...– murmuró riendo de su propia estupidez...

Nada que ver con su humor de todo ese mes... Estar cerca de Kido lo alegraba mágicamente. La vio rodar los ojos, y levantarlo en su espalda comenzando a caminar en dirección a la casa, por esa vez no se quejó, disfrutaría del viaje...

Y del aroma de su cabello...

–¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan mal?– preguntó ella de la nada tomándolo por sorpresa –No irás a negar que has estado comportándote como un idiota últimamente... Es decir... Más idiota– aclaró lo último.

Frunció el ceño por lo último, pero antes de volver a caer en ese estúpido círculo vicioso de enojarse, decirle una estupidez y enojarse más por ello... Exhaló y respondió sinceramente –Nos hemos alejado demasiado... Odio eso...– murmuró.

Ella se detuvo, girando el rostro para verlo de reojo –Creí que te habías alejado por lo que te hice aquella vez... El puñetazo...

–¡¿Por eso?!– preguntó sorprendido –¡Claro que no! ¡Merecía eso y más!– rió aliviado –¡Aww! ¡Te extrañé~~!– canturreó antes de darle un corto beso en la mejilla.

Pudo sentir claramente como los pelitos de su nuca se erizaron –¡No vuelvas a hacer eso o te dejo aquí tirado!– lo amenazó mirando al frente en un inútil intento por que él no viera su sonrojo.

Se rió al ver como sus orejas se pusieron rojas –Está bien, lo siento, no volverá a a pasar– mintió –. Entonces... ¿Amigos como siempre?

–Amigos– asintió ella.

Después de ese día su humor mejoró considerablemente...

* * *

La paz había regresado a la pandilla... Y todos retomaron sus actividades diarias, es decir; Seto hacía sus trabajos y el resto hacía sombra...

Sin embargo su preciosa líder, solía salir sospechosamente... A repartir pedidos según ella... Pedidos que le tomaban varias horas... Si era tan lejos, ¿por qué no enviaba a Konoha?

Habló con Seto sobre esto varias veces, pero él era implacable, por más preocupados que estuvieran debían confiar en ella de la misma forma que confiaban en que él regresaría de sus caminatas nocturnas.

Le prometió a su hermano que no la seguiría... Pero le carcomía los nervios no saber... Ella comienza a entrenar muy duramente y luego de un tiempo sale por las tardes a hacer quien sabe qué... Una de dos...

O estaba metiéndose en peleas ilegales, o había conseguido novio...

No sabía cual de las dos le preocupaba más.

Sin embargo aquella noche, luego de horas intentando ubicarla, ella telefoneó a Seto pidiendo por Konoha...

¡Por Konoha, no por él!

¡Cuando regresara a la casa iba a escucharlo...!

Y lo escuchó...

–¡¿QUIEN FUE?!– gritó completamente fuera de sí, sentía exactamente aquello que sintió al ver a Ayano dejarse caer al vacío...

 _Frío... Desesperación... Impotencia... Rabia..._

–Pa...pá...

Aquella respuesta acabó con la ínfima consciencia que le quedaba... Se le escapó un gruñido de lo más profundo de su ser...

Ese maldito... Esa bestia que le había robado a su padre... A su hermana mayor... Su tranquilidad y felicidad...

Ese maldito ahora quería robarle a Kido...

Salió de la base, iba a destrozarlo, lo haría pedazos con sus propias manos sin importar si estaba en el cuerpo de su padre... Lo cortaría en pedacitos...

Sintió algo tomando su brazo, no le importó... Nada importaba... Pero comenzó a importar cuando ese agarre no le permitía avanzar... No le permitía llegar a ese lugar a matar a ese tipo.

–¡Suéltame!– le gritó a su hermano al girarse a ver qué lo detenía.

–¡¿A dónde vas, Kano?!– preguntó él con el rostro compungido en dolor y preocupación –¡Vamos de vuelta a la casa, tenemos que cuidar de Kido!

–¡Tú la cuidas, yo lo mato!– le explicó con torpeza tirando hacia atrás intentando soltar su brazo, cada segundo que pasaba ese maldito estaba disfrutando de su gran hazaña.

–¡¿A quién?! ¡Kano, aún no sabemos qué pasó! ¡No sabemos quién le hizo eso!

–¡Lo sabemos! ¡Acaba de decirlo!

–Sólo dijo papá... Pero, papá no pudo ser... Tal vez sólo estaba llamándolo...

–¡Fue él!– aseguró viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, mientras su hermano lo miraba aterrorizado negándose a creerlo –¡Ese maldito fue quien me apuñaló! ¡Por eso hice que nos alejáramos de él! ¡Esa cosa ya no es nuestro padre!

El monstruo había roto el trato, le había hecho daño a uno de sus hermanos... Ya no tenía por qué guardar su maldito secreto.

–¿Qué...?– preguntó Seto casi sin voz, perdiendo fuerza en el agarre.

Aprovechó la confusión de su hermano para volver a correr, pensando en qué hacerle al maldito, en cómo romper cada uno de sus huesos... Le haría sufrir lo mismo que su hermana pero multiplicado por mil.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando algo lo envolvió levantándolo un poco logrando que sus pies ya no tocaran el piso.

–¡Maldición Seto, déjame ir!– le ordenó retorciéndose dentro del abrazo de oso que le estaba dando su hermano.

–No...– sollozó él.

–¡Ve a cuidar de Tsubomi!– volvió a gritarle, pero el abrazo no cedía –¡¿No entiendes que no puedo dejarlo así?!

–¡No vas a ir!– gritó su hermano poniendo más fuerza en el agarre –¡Si lo que dijiste es cierto no puedo dejarte ir! ¡No voy a perderte a ti también!

–¡¿A mí?!– preguntó volteando lo más que pudo para verlo desconcertado –¡¿Qué importa lo que me pase a mí?! ¡Casi mata a Tsubomi!– realmente estaba intentando hacerle entender su lógica.

–¡Y te va a matar a ti! ¡Eso matará a Tsubomi y a mí, Shuuya! ¡Por una maldita vez en tu vida piensa en cómo nos sentimos!– gritó lo último llorando con rabia.

–¡Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por pensar en ustedes!– le gritó logrando soltarse finalmente, sin embargo sus piernas se negaban a moverse.

¿Realmente quería morir? ¿Quería que ese monstruo lo matara y dejar a sus hermanos solos? ¿O que esa cosa se metiera en su propio cuerpo y fuera por ellos?

No... Quería vivir... Quería pasar tiempo con sus hermanos y amigos... Quería una vida larga y feliz a su lado...

Cubrió su rostro, casi podía escuchar como los trozos de su máscara caían al suelo y se hacían mil pedazos.

–Es un monstruo terrible...– comenzó a decir la verdad... Lo necesitaba... Tenía que limpiar su alma... Tenía que decírselo a alguien o explotaría. Sin su máscara, aquel era un peso insoportable –Es capaz de hacer las peores cosas... Él vive en el cuerpo de nuestro padre...– su hermano lo observaba aterrado, ambos lloraban como dos niños pequeños –Lo he sabido todo este tiempo... Me amenazó, si le decía algo a alguien él...– lo miró directo a los ojos, necesitaba que su hermano entendiera sus motivos –Él los mataría a ustedes...

–Dios...– sollozó Seto abrazándolo, se aferró a su hermano como si su vida dependiera de ello y su llanto aumentó –Todo este tiempo... Soportaste todo solo...– susurraba Seto, él sólo asentía.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó, antes de que ambos lograran calmarse. Regresaron juntos a la base, preocupados por su hermana, con sus rostros demacrados y sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

–¡Seto, Kano!– exclamó Mary al verlos entrar en ese estado –¿Están... Bien?– preguntó asustada.

–Sí...– asintió Seto sonriéndole débilmente –Nos pusimos al día en algunas cosas...– explicó.

–¿Tsubomi?– preguntó él lastimeramente, por como Mary lo miró imaginaba que debía verse terrible... Como un duende o algo parecido... No le gustaba que lo vieran así, pero se sentía incapaz de recomponer su máscara por el momento.

–Le pedí a Konoha que la llevara a la habitación... Hibiya está con ella– explicó, mientras Konoha los observaba con atención bebiendo té.

Su hermano y él asintieron –¿Podrías llamar a Momo y avisarle?– le dijo Seto dándole su teléfono –Diles que no es necesario que vengan ahora, sólo les avisamos para que se cuiden...

–¿Se cuiden de quién?– preguntó ella tomando el teléfono.

–De papá...– fue lo último que escuchó decir a Seto antes de meterse a la habitación de su hermana.

Al entrar se encontró con una tierna pero triste escena... Hibiya estaba con medio cuerpo sobre la cama, abrazando a Kido que yacía allí viéndolo, con una mano sobre la cabeza del niño. Al acercarse notó que él se había quedado dormido de esa forma.

–Lo dejaré en la cama de Mary– le susurró a su hermana mientras levantaba a Hibiya con cuidado y lo dejaba en aquel lugar.

El niño no pesaba nada, pero él se sentía agotado...

Regresó con ella acercando una silla a su lado y tomó su mano –Lo siento...– murmuró pasando una mano por el rostro de la chica en un intento por retirar sus lágrimas.

Ella asintió y apretó un poco su mano, se veía cansada, adolorida... Y aterrada... No la culpaba, él se sentía igual y no había recibido una herida de bala hacía pocas horas.

–No me golpees por esto– le dijo suavemente levantando un poco su ropa, se tranquilizó al ver que la herida estaba cubierta por gasas, entonces pudo notar la marca de una aguja en el dorso de su mano –. Huiste de un hospital...– comentó, ella asintió –Y pensando que habías conseguido novio...– comentó acariciando su cabello.

Ella intentó reír, pero la mueca de dolor en su rostro le indicaba que no había sido buena idea bromear. En ese momento Seto entró a la habitación, y se acomodó al otro lado de la cama.

–¿Cómo te sientes...?– le preguntó tomando su otra mano.

–N-no... sé...– aquellos dos monosílabos le costaron demasiado.

–Tranquila, no intentes hablar...– le dijo Kousuke viéndola con dulzura –Todo está bien ahora... Estamos aquí contigo– le sonrió antes de inclinarse y besarle la frente.

Ella sonrió... Esa linda sonrisa, no importaba que tan mal se viera... La hacía resplandecer.

–Y siempre vamos a estar...– completó la frase de su hermano, ganándose que ella desplazara su mirada hacia su persona –Porque te amamos...– besó su mejilla –De muchas formas...– le susurró, antes de alejarse para ver su rostro sonrojado y esa mirada entre molesta y agradecida.

Minutos después ella se durmió, dejó de verla por un instante al escuchar la risa mal silenciada de Seto.

–¿Qué...?– le preguntó curioso.

–De muchas formas...– repitió sus palabras –Ya no eres capaz de disimularlo...– comentó negando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Déjame en paz...– murmuró mirando a otro lado, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían –Sin mi máscara es muy difícil controlarlo...

Esa noche todos durmieron en la misma habitación...

 **Continuará.**

 _Otro capítulo que salió rápido... ¿qué puedo decir? El drama me puede..._

 _Y en el que se viene se sabrá qué pasó realmente con Kido... Me muero por escribir ese..._

 _Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, paso a responderlos:_

 _ Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Oh sí... Correrá sangre... O lo hubiera hecho si Seto no detenía a Kano... Claro que iba a terminar corriendo la sangre de Kano, de Kenjiro y la serpiente riéndose de ellos... Yo tampoco quiero un final triste la verdad... Me encariñé mucho con ellos... Pero si busco finales felices creo que me equivoqué de serie... T.T Muchísmas gracias por el comentario. Besos._

 _ Ryuunoko: ¡No la maté! ¡La medio-maté! Como para que se vaya acostumbrando a lo que se siente... Consideralo un período de adaptación. Y no sé, uno es medio masoquista con sus personajes favoritos... En el siguiente la veremos sufrir en vivo y directo... Me emociona pensarlo... Seto es genial, me encantó poder hacerlo un poco más duro en el capítulo anterior... Con su candidez usual, pero siendo capaz de molestarse si la situación lo amerita, perdonar, y ponerse firme en sus decisiones... El pequeño crece poco a poco y se convierte en un hombre hecho y derecho._

 _Kano tiene sus etapas... Se pierde muy fácil en sus mentiras, de a ratos sale a flote pero vuelve a hundirse... Hasta que le tocan a alguien que ama... Entonces todo se va al diablo, y es capaz de matar por ello. Creo que todos tenemos el mismo dilema con Kano... ¿Quererlo o golpearlo? Escribir este fic me hace comprender mejor a Kido. Me pasa lo mismo con Konoha y Ene... Son muy tiernos juntos. Y sí, señoras y señores... Nuestra querida casi cadáver Kido Tsubomi, piensa que él ama a Ayano... De ahí que no quiera ilusionarse con Kano, y al mismo tiempo no pueda evitar quererlo._

 _Lamento el shock de lo de Kido... Una vez más, sobrevivirá a esta... No se va a ir de este mundo sin haber sufrido lo suficiente... El pánico de los chicos con lo de Kido fue muy divertido de pensar... Konoha fue el mejor personaje de todos... Mientras escribía pensaba; "No puede ser tan boludo para no notar que algo anda mal... bueno sí puede...". Y totalmente, Hibiya siente la misma impotencia que con Hiyori, siente que la historia se repite, que pierde a alguien muy importante. Y es un fallo mío el no usar el poder de Hibiya, pero la verdad no sé bien como funciona... Entonces prefiero no meter la pata y que el nene considere sus visiones de vuelo de pájaro como sueños o alucinaciones..._

 _¡Y que lo digas! Momo y Ene deben estar a los gritos tratando de ir a la base a las 3 AM y Shintaro intentando de hacerlas entrar en razón y al mismo tiempo muriendo de preocupación por la líder. Kuroha ya tendrá sus 15 minutos de fama, no lo apresuremos... Que si se lo meto a Konoha luego no sé como sacárselo... No mueras aún que se viene el capítulo de la líder... Espero que quede bien... Si no queda bien ESE capítulo me jubilo... Bueno respecto a la reacción de Kano acá la viste... Quería que quedara más épica, pero así salió._

 _Ya veremos en el próximo como quedó la linda serpiente tan tierna y adorable ella... Y muchas gracias por decir que es tu fic favorito actualmente, significa mucho para mi... T_T. Me encanta poder trasmitir sentimientos, para eso escribo... (Sería más fácil con la serpiente de Ayano) Muchísimas gracias por el comentario. Besos._

 _ Jeffy Iha: Exacto, pelotudos sobran... Pero la corona se la lleva Kano xD. No podía ser tan hdp de terminar el capítulo sin que la encuentren... Bueno si puedo, pero esta vez, por esta sola, tuve piedad de mis lectores... Y sí, fue una especie de karma para Kano, para que entienda un poco de lo que le hizo sufrir a sus hermanos. Konoha es un chico muy inteligente en un mundo que no entiende... Pobre u.u... Bueno lo que Kido fue a hacer y cómo lo hizo eso se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo, no spoilearé nada. Gracias por leer y comentar, besos._

 _Gracias a todos por leer._

 _Próximo capítulo: Verdades insoportables -Kido-_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	33. Capítulo 33: Verdades insoportables

**Capítulo 33: Verdades insoportables.**

La despedida de Hibiya fue triste... La navidad sin él aún más, y se sintió un poco solitario colgar el teléfono después de que él la saludó por su cumpleaños... Pero finalmente regresó.

Le sorprendía darse cuenta de cuanto cariño le había tomado al niño...

–¿Festejar nuevamente mi cumpleaños?– preguntó sorprendida, había llegado apenas la noche anterior, y ese día ya se levantaba temprano y con aquel planteo. El aire del campo lo había cambiado bastante.

Él asintió con seriedad –Me gustaría llevarte a un lugar en compensación por no haber estado en tu cumpleaños.

–Está bien– asintió sonriéndole, en esos momentos recordaba por qué lo había extrañado tanto.

Después de almorzar, ambos salieron ignorando los comentarios sarcásticos de Kano.

–¿A dónde iremos?– le preguntó mientras lo seguía.

–Al parque de diversiones– respondió él con una infantil sonrisa, la cual de inmediato fue sustituida por una expresión de vergüenza –Si eso quieres claro... No es que a mí me interese especialmente ese lugar...

–Me encantaría– asintió –, y no tendría nada de malo que te interesara...– comentó casualmente.

–Lo sé...– murmuró él aún avergonzado.

–Siempre me ha gustado el parque de diversiones... Y creo que no importa cuantos años pasen... Seguirá gustándome...– confesó.

–¿De verdad?– la miró sorprendido –Yo... No sé si me gusta... Donde vivía no había nada de eso.

–¿Es tu primer vez en uno?– él asintió –¡Entonces la misión de hoy será probar todos los juegos!– decidió, mas tarde se arrepentiría de aquello.

Su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa infantil, esa tan rara en él. Al llegar subieron a montones de juegos... Se sintió un poco vieja cuando al bajar de la montaña rusa las piernas le temblaban y necesitó sentarse un rato. Hibiya se veía muy bien, incluso tuvo que prometerle que volverían a subir en cuanto el mundo dejara de moverse bajo sus pies... ¿De qué estaba hecho ese niño?

–Toma...– él le entregó una soda, su sonrisa no se había borrado desde que entraron al parque.

–Gracias...– tomó la bebida, ya que tendrían que esperar un rato, y él insistía en subir a los juegos con ella, podrían charlar un rato –¿Cómo te fue con tus padres? ¿Cómo estaban?

–Bien, estaban como siempre– se encogió de hombros –. Los padres de Hiyori me hicieron muchas preguntas respecto a...– exhaló mirando a otro lado dejando de sonreír.

–¿Lo saben?– preguntó sorprendida, aunque aquello era apenas lógico.

–Parece que el señor Tateyama se lo dijo...– asintió –Mis padres estaban preocupados... Dicen que la ciudad es muy peligrosa... No querían dejarme regresar.

–No me gusta la idea... Pero tal vez estarías más seguro en casa con tus padres...– murmuró siendo absolutamente objetiva, no era idiota... Sabía que algo muy extraño estaba pasando alrededor de ellos.

–¡¿También tú?!– la miró dolido –¡Quiero averiguar qué pasó con Hiyori! ¡Ellos nunca la encontraron! Tal vez no esté...– murmuró sin terminar la frase.

–Tienes razón, dije una estupidez...– murmuró mirando la soda, él seguía pensando en su amiga, si aún conservaba la esperanza... ¿Quién era ella para quitársela? Si él quería estar con ellos se lo permitiría, lo protegerían, y si las cosas se ponían realmente feas... No le temblaría el pulso al meterlo a ese tren y enviarlo a casa –Me siento mejor– se puso de pie –. ¿Subimos nuevamente?

Él asintió recuperando un poco de su espíritu, para cuando bajaron de la montaña rusa él era feliz nuevamente y ella suplicaba internamente que no se le ocurriera seguir subiendo, no soportaría otra vuelta más.

–¿A cuál te gustaría subir ahora?– le preguntó una hora más tarde, comenzaba a anochecer, y ella odiaba estar afuera durante la noche, pero una misión es una misión.

–A...– comenzó a decir mirando a su alrededor –¡A ese!– exclamó señalando la mansión encantada.

Sintió como su presión bajó de golpe –¡¿No te gustaría volver a la montaña rusa?!– le preguntó sudando frío –¡Podemos subir cinco veces más si quieres!

–No, ya me aburrió... ¡Vamos!– la tomó de la mano y corrió hacia aquel terrorífico lugar.

Respiró hondo, debía comportarse como la líder de una pandilla de adolescentes y proteger al niño que llevaba... Él no conocía los parques de diversiones, no sabía las cosas horribles que había dentro de aquella atracción... Con un poco de suerte, se asustaría apenas entraran y tendría una buena excusa para salir corriendo de allí y no regresar nunca más.

No sólo no se asustó, sino que se veía extremadamente emocionado. Exhaló resignada, tendría que volver a pasar por ese sitio, y se había jurado nunca regresar. Se puso los auriculares con la música la máximo, caminaban tomados de las manos así que se sintió segura de cerrar sus ojos... Si no veía o escuchaba entonces sería inmune a los sustos... Se felicitó a sí misma por su idea tan genial.

Todo iba bien, no había chocado con ningún obstáculo, hasta que algo tocó su hombro, al girar y abrir sus ojos se encontró con el rostro más aterrador del mundo a escaso centímetros de ella.

–¡AHH UN FANTASMA!– gritó aterrada dando un salto hacia atrás, para luego hacerse una bolita en el piso, con sus manos tirando de su capucha en un intento por esconder su cabeza dentro.

Estaba sollozando aterrada... Tomar consciencia de ello, y de que Hibiya la había visto así, la hacía sollozar más. Se había acabado... Todo había terminado en ese momento... Su reputación, su puesto como líder, tal vez incluso su pertenencia a la pandilla... Si no era la líder, ¿entonces qué era? ¿Qué aportaba al equipo? La sacarían, ya no podría vivir en la base... Viviría abajo de un puente, comiendo cartón.

–Líder...– la voz de Hibiya la sacó de su bucle mental –¿Estás bien?– abrió los ojos para ver su rostro preocupado... Asintió secándose las lágrimas... –¡¿Se volvió loco?!– le gritó él al hombre disfrazado detrás de ella, quien la había asustado hacía un momento –¡No puede tocar a los clientes! ¡Somos menores de edad, podríamos denunciarlo por acoso!

Se levantó viendo con sorpresa a Hibiya, el "fantasma" se disculpó y se marchó. Una vez que estuvieron solos en ese oscuro lugar, respiró hondo esperando las palabras de su amigo, se burlaría de ella lo menos.

–¿Vamos?– le preguntó viéndola –No te preocupes por nada, ¡yo te protegeré!– aseguró con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

–¿No te da vergüenza andar con alguien tan... Cobarde?– preguntó mirando el piso.

–¿Cobarde? Te lanzaste frente a un camión para salvarme... ¿Cómo podría pensar que eres cobarde?– preguntó apretando un poco más su mano.

Levantó la mirada sonriendo tímidamente –Gracias Hibiya...

Salir de la mansión encantada fue una proeza... Pero todo finalmente acabó y emprendieron el regreso a casa... Lo llevaba en su espalda, el pobre se había cansado demasiado en esa atracción ya que tuvo que estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, sacándola de en medio de las telarañas de fantasía y arrastrándola cuando se quedaba paralizada, lo cual sucedió unas veinte veces en los quince minutos que estuvieron dentro.

–¿Disfrutaste del parque?– le preguntó y él asintió –¿Te gustaría regresar?

–Sí... Podríamos festejar el cumpleaños de Momo allí...– sugirió cansadamente.

–Es una gran idea...– asintió –Seguramente disfrutes más de la casa de los sustos si vas con alguien como ella– aseguró, Kisaragi era muy valiente para esas cosas.

Su única respuesta fue la respiración acompasada del niño, clara señal de que se había quedado dormido.

–Gracias por el gran día...– le susurró aún sabiendo que no la escucharía.

* * *

Un par de meses atrás, una noche sin luna, soñó algo muy extraño... Uno de esos sueños abstractos al que en estado de vigilia difícilmente pudo encontrarle sentido, sin embargo cuando despertó, la sensación en su pecho era clarísima...

Kano ocultaba algo muy malo, algo que terminaría con él tarde o temprano...

Aún recordaba la desesperación de esa noche... Imágenes de él, caminando hacia un precipicio sin fondo, no dejaban de asaltar su cabeza... Esa madrugada se había dedicado a pensar... Pensar en sus vidas, la muerte de Ayano, aquella que aún no tenía explicación... La actitud de su hermano, que sabía más de lo que decía... Su padre, aquella sonrisa diabólica que le mostró esa noche...

Y esa maldita certeza de que no fue nadie más que él, quien apuñaló a su hermano aquella vez.

Todo aquello hizo que el día siguiente le pidiera a Ene que se metiera al celular de Kano, y le enviara un documento con todos sus mensajes y el registro de llamadas. No estaba bien, lo tenía claro... Sin embargo a Ene no le molestó en lo más mínimo violar la intimidad del ojos de zorro, como ella lo llamaba.

Ya con toda esa información en sus manos, no tuvo el valor de leerla hasta mucho tiempo después... Y cuando al fin lo hizo, no sacó nada en claro... Sólo pudo resaltar tres hechos.

El primero; él borraba los mensajes recientes, sin dudas ocultaba algo...

El segundo; conservaba los mensajes muy antiguos que se había enviado con Ayano, entendía aquello, ella tampoco tenía las agallas de borrar nada que hubiera salido de su hermana... Sin embargo eran mensajes curiosos... Los meses previos a aquel suicidio, se mensajeaban a diario, aquellos mensajes no decían nada, apenas un " _Estoy en casa_ ", o " _Ya llegué_ ", que él respondía con un seco " _Ok_ ". ¿Por qué le avisaba sólo a él? ¿Qué se traían entre manos esos dos? No había duda... Kano sabía algo de Ayano que Kousuke y ella no.

El tercero; al observar el registro de llamadas salientes no encontró nada, pero en el de llamadas entrantes había un número que se repetía demasiado. Casi todas las noches, más o menos a la hora que él salía, recibía llamadas de esa persona... No conocía el número, pero lo resolvió enseguida al ir a un teléfono público y llamar... No le sorprendió escuchar la voz de su padre al otro lado de la línea... Kano tenía asuntos con su padre... Asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con sus lazos familiares.

Si ataba cabos podía deducir que Ayano y Kano ocultaban algo, después de esto Ayano murió y entonces Kano pasó a compartir uno o varios secretos con su padre...

Secretos tan oscuros que no podía contárselos a sus hermanos...

Ese fue sólo el comienzo de la investigación, después de ese día salía de la base casi a diario, necesitaba investigar, averiguar algo... Lo que fuera.

Era difícil encontrar excusas para salir... Kano de todos, era el más denso, irónico cuando él salía a la hora que se le antojaba y regresaba cuando quería sin dar explicaciones.

Sabía que la clave de todo estaba en la muerte de Ayano, recorrió periódicos buscando recortes de aquel día, algo de información que le diera una pista... Lo siguiente fue visitar el lugar de los hechos, usando su poder le fue muy fácil colarse a su instituto... Basándose en la información de los periódicos y lo que Seto le había contado, pudo pararse en el lugar exacto donde ella se lanzó, y ver hacia abajo... Ese molesto árbol le impedía ver el piso desde allí...

En el piso, en ese lugar donde en teoría ella cayó había un cantero lleno de flores... Revisó el concreto que las rodeaba, cada ladrillo, cada piedrita en los alrededores... Aquella escena no terminaba de cerrar en su mente, no sabía por qué... Pero había algo fuera de lugar.

Consiguió fotografías de la escuela tres años atrás... Ese árbol ya estaba allí, igual de grande y frondoso... Aquello continuaba molestando... Pero aún no entendía por qué...

Un día se armó de valor e hizo lo impensable... Valiéndose de su poder se metió a la comisaría y rebuscó entre los archivos... El primer día no encontró nada, pero el segundo pudo encontrar lo que buscaba; las fotos que le habían tomado al cuerpo sin vida de su hermana...

No pudo mirarlas demasiado tiempo... Casi la descubren cuando golpeó uno de los escritorios al descompensarse luego de observar aquellas imágenes... Después de ese día, toda la fortaleza que tenía se fue a pique, su entereza se rompió por completo y pasó noches enteras sin dormir... Tardó casi una semana en recomponerse y ser capaz de retomar la investigación.

Una vez más frente al instituto, observando el lugar exacto donde su hermana cayó, comprendió lo que tanto le molestaba...

Si Ayano se lanzó de aquel lugar, hubiera caído sobre ese árbol... Las ramas se habrían quebrado... Muchas ramas... Su cuerpo habría caído junto con esas ramas... En las fotos de los peritos debía verse aquello... Pero en esas fotos no había una sola rama sobre el cuerpo de su hermana ni en los alrededores...

Ayano no había muerto allí... No de esa forma al menos... Quizá... Ni siquiera hubiera muerto...

No pudo evitar ilusionarse...

Fuera lo que fuera Kano lo sabía... Y estaba permitiendo que ellos vivieran engañados... ¿Pero por qué...? ¿Por qué mentirles sobre la desaparición de su hermana? ¿Estaba amenazado? ¿O era un plan de ambos? ¿Pero para qué hacerles creer que ella había muerto si no era así? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde estaba ella? ¿Con quién?

Demasiadas preguntas... Ninguna respuesta...

* * *

Lo había evitado como la peste... Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que si quería averiguar qué era lo que sucedía, debía ir a la fuente más directa... Su antigua casa...

Permaneció unos minutos en el patio de aquella casa viendo fijamente la ventana de la habitación de su hermana... Cuando se sintió preparada se trepó al árbol más cercano, era bueno haberse vuelto un poco más ágil en ese tiempo. Una vez arriba caminó por las salientes de la pared, sosteniéndose torpemente de los bordes de la ventana... Una caída desde esa altura no la mataría, pero le rompería un par de huesos, de eso no había duda.

Finalmente llegó al umbral de la ventana de aquella habitación, el cielo ya se había tornado naranja... Pronto anochecería... Debía darse prisa.

Como era de esperar la ventana estaba cerrada, sin embargo por fortuna su hermana le había comentado varias veces que estaba rota, por lo que podía abrirse fácilmente desde el exterior... Irónicamente no podía abrirse desde adentro una vez cerrada...

Sin más dilación abrió la ventana y se metió, siendo consciente de que si no usara su poder en esos momentos, los vecinos ya estarían llamando a la policía. Al entrar a la habitación miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente... Todo estaba intacto, con bastante polvo, pero cada cosa en el lugar exacto que recordaba...

–Ayano...– susurró conteniendo las lágrimas.

La extrañaba demasiado...

Respiró hondo y se enfocó en su labor, tenía que encontrar algo, una pista por mínima que ésta fuera. Necesitaba averiguar lo que sucedía... Sentía que si permitía que las cosas continuaran de esa forma, pronto estaría lamentando la pérdida de su hermano...

No sería capaz de soportar aquello...

Abrió el armario y buscó allí, ella tenía esas cajas donde guardaba cosas importantes, algunas las había visto antes, su contenido eran cosas de Ayaka, o recuerdos de los cuatro hermanos, pero había otra que era secreta.

Levantó una ceja al abrirla, dentro había envoltorios de sándwiches y demás basura sin sentido... O eso creía hasta qué, revolviendo un poco más, encontró unos cuantos trozos de hoja en los cuales había escritas frases como "Shintaro & Ayano" y demás palabras cursis propias de una chica enamorada... Así que esa basura eran recuerdos de él... Nunca imaginó a su hermana guardando el envoltorio de algo que él comió y atesorándolo en su cajita secreta...

–¿Qué pensaría Shintaro si lo supiera?– se preguntó a sí misma –Tranquila Ayano, no le diré nada– le sonrió a la habitación antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cada vez se ponía más oscuro, debía darse prisa. Continuó revisando el armario pero no encontró nada de utilidad... Lo siguiente fue la cómoda, luego de observar durante unos segundos las hermosas fotos familiares sobre ésta... Todas de una época llena de felicidad que añoraba...

Revisó cada cajón, pero sólo había ropa y nada más... Miró a su alrededor preocupada, no podía haber llegado hasta allí para irse con las manos vacías... Entonces divisó la mesa de luz...

–¿Por qué no comencé por ahí?– se pateó internamente, yendo a revisarla...

De allí sacó un librillo rosa con candado... Su diario íntimo... Por suerte sabía donde su hermana guardaba la llave... Bajo la almohada...

–Lo siento Ayano... Violaré tu privacidad una vez más...– le avisó antes de abrir el diario y comenzar a leer...

O lo habría hecho si lograra ver algo en esa oscuridad... Pasó cerca de cinco minutos indecisa... Debía encender la luz de la habitación... Pero temía ser descubierta...

Finalmente la curiosidad le ganó y activó el interruptor, de todas formas estaba usando su poder... Si su padre entraba no sería capaz de verla, a lo sumo apagaría la luz y se marcharía.

Se auto-convenció de aquello, y más tranquila se sentó en la cama a leer... Las primeras entradas eran típicos textos de un diario íntimo, contaba sobre su día, sobre las travesuras de sus hermanitos, sus juegos, sus ilusiones e inseguridades... Y dibujaba corazones en los márgenes con el nombre del chico de su sueño en cada uno de ellos...

Sonrió, Ayano era una chica feliz y normal... Tan distinta a ella que a su edad estaba colándose en comisarías a ver fotos de cadáveres... El cadáver ensangrentado de su hermana para ser precisa... Aquello seguiría traumatizándola lo que le restaba de vida...

Avanzó un poco fijándose en las fechas y evitó leer las entradas cercanas a la muerte de Ayaka... No quería indagar tanto en la privacidad de Ayano, no en algo tan serio e importante... Comenzó a leer a partir de una fecha próxima a la de aquellos raros mensajes a Shuuya.

Comenzó como una entrada normal, contando eventos de la escuela, pero una frase llamó su atención; " _Sigo preocupada por papá, ha estado comportándose un poco raro sobre todo en la noche, y esa cosa de sus ojos rojos aún me atemoriza... Tengo que averiguar qué le pasa._ "

–Sus ojos rojos...– murmuró, ella también lo había visto, pero no en su momento lo creyó una alucinación... Entonces él sí poseía esos ojos –Después de que mamá murió un quince de agosto...– dedujo sorprendida... ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Leyó un par de entradas normales hasta encontrarse con algo más; " _Hoy entré al laboratorio cuando papá no estaba, encontré aquellas hojas con las fotos de Takane y Haruka, había cosas malas escritas allí. Tengo miedo por mis amigos y mi padre, tengo que hacer algo... Soy una heroína, tengo que pensar un plan para poder averiguar qué está pasando"_

Frunció el ceño, ¿un plan? ¿Cosas malas? Siguió leyendo, sintiendo una presión muy grande en su pecho... Desde ese momento sabía, que lo que leería iba a acabar con la poca entereza que había logrado mantener hasta el momento.

" _¡Encontré la forma! Le pediré a Kano que se haga pasar por mí, mientras investigo a papá, así nadie sospechará. Esta será nuestra misión secreta, nadie más puede saberlo... Salvaremos a papá y a todos."_

–¡Lo sabía!– estalló –¡Maldita sea lo sabía!– le gritó al diario –¡Ella estaba muy rara porque no era ella! ¡Era Kano! ¡Todo el tiempo fue él!– sentía deseos de abandonar la investigación en ese punto sólo para volver a la base corriendo y golpearlo hasta sacarse toda esa frustración por hacer sido engañada tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo la ira inicial pasó y poco a poco su cerebro se permitió reflexionar al respecto... Ayano estaba investigando a su padre, ¿habría encontrado algo? Continuó leyendo, aún sabiendo que la respuesta a aquello era un enorme y rotundo; sí.

Las últimas entradas eran cortas y hablaban exclusivamente de su investigación.

 _"¡Es horrible! Papá planea matar a sus alumnos... A mis amigos... No entiendo aún el porqué, necesito investigar más, sólo así podré evitarlo."_

 _"No es papá, algo lo controla por las noches. Me aterroriza, pero ahora menos puedo dejarlo. ¡Tengo que salvar a papá.!"_

 _"Medusa, esa es la clave... Y tiene que ver con mis hermanos también, por lo que entendí ellos tienen una serpiente dentro, eso es lo que les da sus ojos y esos poderes... Papá también tiene una. Quiere matar a Takane y Haruka para darles una. Aún no lo entiendo, seguiré investigando"_

Detuvo su lectura un momento y se secó las lágrimas que ya no le dejaban ver. Era terrible, doloroso, terrorífico... Ayano había pasado por todo eso sola... No le había dicho a una sola persona aquello... Estaba luchando sola.

Porque los héroes de verdad... Siempre son muy solitarios.

Tenía que leer hasta el final... Tenía que hacerlo, eso era lo que buscaba, no podía huir ahora, no podía dejar todo así... Tenía que cumplir con la voluntad de su hermana... Debía salvar a su padre.

 _"La serpiente que poseyó a papá quiere reunir a todas las serpientes en la tierra, si lo logra algo muy malo pasará, no puedo dejarlo, no quiero que mate a nadie, no quiero que más cosas malas pasen, así que yo voy a (...)"_

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo de la lectura. Su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo cuando vio a ese hombre, a su padre, en el umbral de la puerta observando la habitación.

No, ese ya no era su padre...

Intentó calmarse recordándose a sí misma que él no podía verla... Si permanecía de esa forma y no entraba en contacto con él, todo estaría bien.

–Un intruso– murmuró el hombre entrando a la habitación, aquello la asustó, pero cuando él, luego de cerrar la puerta por la que entró, caminó hacia la ventana abierta y también la cerró, se erizó por completo –Parece que el intruso quiere jugar a las escondidas...– comentó sentándose en la cama... Demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Ignorando los deseos de ocultarse bajo la cama, evaluó la situación. La ventana ya no era una vía de escape... Sólo quedaba la puerta, pero él notaría cuando ella la abriera... Tal vez, si era lo suficientemente rápida, podría escapar al pasillo, conocía esa casa a la perfección, no le sería difícil encontrar un buen sitio donde ocultarse.

Miró a su padre, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y llevaba aquella sonrisa que la llenaba de pánico, no quería ni podía quedarse allí por más tiempo. Tomó aire y puso en marcha su patético plan.

Corrió hacia la puerta y giró la perilla intentando ser rápida, pero apenas logró abrirla un par de centímetros cuando sintió como su padre la tomaba del cabello y la lanzaba sin cuidado hacia el piso.

–Te encontré...– lo escuchó decir con esa voz distorsionada... No era su padre quién hablaba en esos momentos, era esa cosa dentro de él... Eso a lo que Ayano llamaba serpiente.

Apenas pudo intentó levantarse, pero él ya estaba encima de ella –Déjame ir...– murmuró viéndolo con seriedad, no se dejaría atemorizar por una maldita cosa tan cobarde para usar a su padre.

–No era parte de mis planes, pero...– comenzó a decir mientras ponía ambas manos en su cuello, en un movimiento tan rápido y preciso que no fue capaz de evitarlo –Temo que no puedo permitir que salgas de aquí...– comenzó a apretar –No con vida.

Se perdió por unos segundos en esos ojos llenos de maldad, como si fueran capaces de hipnotizarla. No despertó hasta que el dolor en su tráquea fue insoportable. Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de pánico al darse cuenta de su situación... Su padre estaba ahorcándola... Él realmente quería matarla...

Y aunque estuviera poseído, el rostro que veía en esos momentos, ese que disfrutaba de enterrar sus dedos en su garganta, era el de su padre...

Su otro padre también trató de matarla...

Volvió en sí, ya sin aire, sintiendo una extraña presión en su cabeza como si su cerebro fuera a estallar, puso sus manos sobre las de su padre en un intento por liberarse, pero para ese entonces sus fuerzas habían disminuido demasiado. Esas manos que le arrancaban la vida poco a poco no aflojaban el agarre ni se movían un ápice por más esfuerzos que hacía... El mundo comenzaba a perder forma, todo se distorsionaba frente a ella, lo único que podía ver con claridad, era ese par de ojos rojos.

Todo terminaría así... Siendo asesinada por su padre... ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué pasaría con sus hermanos?

– _¡Shuuya, Kousuke!_ – pensó en un último envión de racionalidad.

No iba a dejarse matar, no podía hacerle eso a sus hermanos. No les daría otro golpe como el de Ayano. Tenía que volver con ellos... Los tres juntos tenían que luchar contra ese monstruo.

Mientras pensaba todo aquello, sus manos se desplazaron a los brazos del hombre, sosteniéndolos con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Apoyando uno de sus pies en el suelo con dificultad, logró impulsar la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacia arriba. Con su otra pierna y poniendo toa su energía en ello, logró lanzar a su agresor hacia atrás con tal fuerza que chocó dolorosamente contra la pared y su cabeza se golpeó con el piso al caer.

Lo escuchó quejarse, aquello le había dolido, pero aún no estaba a salvo, sobre todo cuando su cabeza daba vueltas, y el dolor en su tráquea estaba matándola. Tan afectada tenía la zona que apenas si podía respirar...

Intentó levantarse varias veces, pero siempre terminaba cayendo, no se dio por vencida, debía escapar, tenía que volver con sus hermanos... Sólo en eso podía pensar, esa era su motivación.

–Maldito cuerpo... Tan débil...– escuchó la voz de ese asesino, aquello le dio la dosis de adrenalina necesaria para lograr levantarse y caminar trastabillando hasta la puerta entreabierta.

Logró salir, con una mano en su garganta, boqueando en un intento por hacer llegar algo de aire a sus pulmones, tambaleándose sin lograr encontrar su equilibrio... Pero logró salir... Atravesó el pasillo lo más rápido que su estado le permitía.

Casi llegaba a las escaleras cuando lo escuchó –Eso dolió– no se giró, aumentó la velocidad forzándose más allá de su límite, tenía que escapar –. Mereces un castigo...

Lo siguiente fue un sonido ensordecedor y un dolor en su flanco derecho tan intenso que dejaba en vergüenza al de su garganta.

No gritó, en su estado fue incapaz de emitir algo más que un gruñido gutural, se sintió caer por la escalera, al abrir sus ojos supo que había perdido la consciencia por un segundo, ya que su cuerpo estaba extendido sobre el piso de la sala y no recordaba más allá de cuando comenzó a caer. Se tomó un segundo más para ver su flaco, aquel lugar que tanto dolía.

Sintió aún más terror, si era posible, al observar esa parte de su cuerpo, cubierta casi por completo en su propia sangre. En esos momentos estaba llorando a gritos... Gritos que no eran capaces de salir de su interior.

Esos pasos en lo alto de la escalera la convencieron de que no era momento de lamentos... Seguía viva sin importar qué tan mal estuviera... Su misión en esos momentos era continuar en ese estado como fuera.

Se arrastró hasta la cocina, y se ocultó dentro de uno de los estantes bajo la mesada, puso una mano en su garganta y otra donde la bala había entrado, dolía demasiado... Y el pánico que sentía en esos momentos, ni la peor película de terror se lo había hecho sentir... Ni entrar mil veces seguidas a la mansión encantada...

Podía sentir su mano cubierta por ese cálido líquido que abandonaba su cuerpo, entonces comprendió que por mejor que se ocultara él sólo tendría que segur el rastro de sangre... La encontraría y la mataría.

 _No quería morir..._

Activó sus ojos, extendiendo el poder a las manchas de sangre en la cocina... Aquel era un nivel bastante avanzado de su poder y requería mucha energía, energía que no tenía, pero eso no importaba, debía funcionar.

Se quedó en silencio, suplicando que no la encontrara, buscando su celular entre sus ropas, tenía que llamar a la policía, al novecientos once, a alguien... Pero no lo tenía, debió perderlo al caer por las escaleras... Su llanto se intensificó, y sus ojos volvieron a ser negros...

Fue sólo un instante lo que tardó en recomponer su poder, pero había sido suficiente para que él la encontrara. En cuanto sintió como las puertas se abrían, sin pensar lo que hacía se lanzó hacia delante, con todo el peso de su cuerpo, logrando tirarlo con la embestida, cayendo sobre él.

Se incorporó sólo un poco, para darle un puñetazo en el rostro, parecía un manotazo de bebé, pero tal vez sirviera de algo... Aprovechó la nueva inyección de adrenalina para pararse y luego de asestarle una patada en pleno rostro, en un intento por mandarlo a la inconsciencia, caminar hacia la puerta que daba al patio.

Parecía un sueño, llegar hasta el portoncito que comunicaba el jardín con la calle. Sus ojos continuaban activos, él saldría en cualquier momento y la seguiría... Maldito rastro de sangre... Normalmente podría ocultarlo hasta dos metros alrededor de sí misma, pero en ese estado podía sentirse afortunada si el radio de alcance se extendía unos míseros diez centímetros.

Abrió el portón y salió finalmente, no podía pedir ayuda, su garganta no funcionaba, no podía permitirse caer ahí, él saldría en cualquier momento y acabaría el trabajo... Así que caminó... En aquella oscuridad, poca gente caminaba por la calle, por lo que no le fue difícil desplazarse sosteniéndose de los muros, hasta llegar al hospital que había a dos cuadras de su casa...

Días después, cuando recordara aquello, no comprendería de qué forma fue capaz de llegar a la puerta del hospital, perdiendo la consciencia finalmente y desplomándose ante los gritos aterrados de la gente que vio aparecer de pronto algo muy parecido a un cadáver fresco en el piso del _hall_.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos... ¿Dónde estaba? Movió lentamente la cabeza sintiendo un extraño ardor en su cuello, ardor que crecía a medida que su consciencia regresaba.

Al parecer estaba en un hospital, ¿por qué estaba sola? ¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos y amigos?

Tardó varios minutos en recordarlo todo, sus ojos se abrieron por completo al comprender la situación. Su padre intentó matarla, ella se arrastró a un hospital, y sus hermanos no sabían nada de lo sucedido...

Estaba sola, y si lo pensaba un poco, no era difícil deducir que ese maldito pudo seguirla fácilmente gracias al rastro de sangre que dejó, y que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la encontrara y matara.

Tenía que irse, tenía que volver con sus hermanos... Ya no soportaba sentirse tan sola y asustada.

Activó sus ojos, al parecer la habían llenado de calmantes, ya que el dolor que sentía era extremadamente soportable en comparación al que sintió horas antes... O minutos, mientras estaba inconsciente perdió la percepción del tiempo. Se quitó la molesta guía por la que le pasaban suero, y la mascarilla del respirador. No fue buena idea, respirar le seguía costando demasiado, pero la prioridad en esos momentos era escapar con vida... Luego pensaría en algo tan secundario como respirar.

Su ropa estaba cerca, con bastante dificultad logró vestirse... No podía dejar ningún rastro de ella en ese lugar... Y escapó del hospital.

Mientras salía logró verlo caminando descompasado por uno de los pasillos, se sintió orgullosa, primero por haber tomado la decisión de escapar antes de ser encontrada, y segundo, por haberlo dejado bastante destartalado... Ella quedó peor, pero él no se lo llevó gratis.

Salió del hospital a paso de tortuga, tantos sedantes la enllentecían, ya en la calle se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer... Regresar a su casa caminando en ese estado no le sería posible... ¿Llamarlos? ¿De qué forma sin su celular?

Entonces divisó una cabina telefónica en la acera de enfrente, revisó el bolsillo de su pantalón, tenía un par de monedas... Sería suficiente para unos pocos minutos. Cruzó la calle con cuidado, sintiéndose peor a cada paso... Estaba muy mareada, seguramente por la pérdida de sangre, adolorida de todas las formas posibles, asustada, triste, preocupada... Y un montón de sensaciones más, que poco a poco acababan con su espíritu...

Sólo quería echarse a llorar en brazos de sus hermanos...

Entró a la cabina telefónica, estuvo a punto de llamar a Kano, pero se detuvo al recordar que su padre en algún momento cercano saldría del hospital, tal vez no pudiera verla a ella pero si sus hermanos iban a buscarla, no podría envolverlos en su poder y ese maldito les haría daño...

No podía permitirlo...

¿Quién podría ayudarla? ¿A quién podría pedirle que fuera por ella sin correr riesgos? La respuesta le llegó luego de unos segundos... Konoha podría... Él podía enfrentar a su padre mejor que nadie.

Llamó a Seto, él la entendería y le pasaría con Konoha sin presionarla demasiado... Kano no aceptaría que ella no le dijera donde estaba, y no habría forma de convencerlo de no ir por ella, si él se enteraba de lo que sucedía no sólo se expondría yendo por ella, también enfrentaría a ese monstruo... De aquello no había duda.

Apenas marcó el número sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla... Cayó sentada en el piso de la cabina escuchando el tono de llamada...

Salió relativamente bien... Ignorando el hecho de que casi no podía hablar, y de que todos se escuchaban demasiado preocupados... Logró comunicarse con Konoha y le dio las indicaciones lo más escuetamente que pudo, con cada palabra sentía como si una navaja la desgarrara por dentro.

Se quedó en el suelo de esa cabina abrazándose a sí misma, sollozando asustada sin dejar de ver hacia el hospital, ya no sabía si su poder estaba activo o no, si su padre salía y la veía, todo estaría perdido...

Konoha llegó en tiempo récord considerando la distancia, sin embargo esos diez minutos le parecieron una eternidad.

–Líder...– dijo él, viéndola sin expresión en su rostro.

–Llévame... a... casa...– le suplicó.

Sin preguntas ni demora, así de eficiente era Konoha cuando se le daba una orden clara, y aquello era muy bueno en esos momentos.

Nunca se percató, del esa sombra que dejaban atrás a una velocidad impresionante... El monstruo lo había visto todo con una sonrisa en su rostro...

–Continúen reforzando esos lazos... El momento pronto llegará– murmuró girándose para marcharse, ese había sido un día bastante interesante.

Y sería aún más interesante ver cual sería la reacción de todos...

* * *

Un abrazo... Sólo eso buscaba... ¿Y qué obtuvo? Que Kano estallara en ira y corriera hacia una muerte segura, siendo seguido por Seto...

–No...– alcanzó a decir extendiendo su mano en un vano intento por alcanzar a quien ya había desaparecido tras la puerta.

–Tranquila... Seto lo traerá de vuelta– desvió su mirada de la puerta para observar a Mary quien le sonreía con tristeza y preocupación –. ¿Duele mucho...?– preguntó luego de unos segundos sin saber qué decir.

–Al-go...– esperaba que Mary supiera leer sus temblorosos labios, porque ni ella misma fue capaz de escuchar aquellas suaves palabras que con tanto trabajo pronunció.

–¿Te gustaría beber un poco de té?– le ofreció, ella negó –¿Descansar?– asintió a eso, sonaba tan tentador...

Descansar... Descansar de tanto dolor, de tanta preocupación... Del miedo... De la angustia... Ser capaz de olvidar por un rato todo aquello sería maravilloso.

–Konoha, ¿me ayudas?– le preguntó Mary y él asintió.

Fue cargada por él a su cama, Mary le quitó las zapatillas y el canguro ensangrentado dejándola sólo con su remera blanca, exhalando aliviada al notar que la sangre no seguía fluyendo de su cuerpo. Después de esto la arropó con sumo cuidado.

–Le pediré a Konoha que me acompañe a buscar a Seto y Kano– le dijo –. No te preocupes por nada, ellos volverán pronto– le aseguró saliendo con el chico.

Se quedó sola, era su habitación, la misma de siempre, sin embargo le aterraba... Sentía una presencia, aunque fuera sólo un producto de su imaginación, temía que ese monstruo... Esa serpiente estuviera acechándola, pronta para matarla y matar a todos allí...

¿Y si la había seguido? ¿Y si le hacía daño a Seto y Kano que estaban afuera? Mary y Konoha habían ido también... Todos estaban en peligro...

Su terror aumentó cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente... No fue capaz de respirar hasta que su cerebro le dio forma a la persona que entraba... Hibiya...

Intentó calmarse, mientras lo veía acercarse, imaginaba que debía sentirse un poco asustado luego de verla llegar en ese estado, no quería asustarlo más.

Él se detuvo a un lado de la cama, su cabeza estaba baja y el flequillo le cubría los ojos. Así se quedó durante casi un minuto, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Intentó decir su nombre, pero no salió más que un sonido gutural, el cual logró un efecto inesperado en él.

–¡No te mueras!– lo escuchó gemir antes de echarse sobre ella y abrazarla con fuerza.

Finalmente alguien la abrazaba...

Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando supieron de la desaparición de Hiyori... Estaba destrozado, llorando intensamente con la cabeza enterrada en su hombro, suplicándole una y otra vez que por favor, no muriera.

Llevó su mano hacia la cabeza de él y permaneció en ese silencio obligado, acariciando el cabello de su amigo, no estaba en condiciones de consolarlo de otra forma. Él lloró durante lo que bien pudo ser una hora, hasta quedarse dormido.

Ella también lloró, no había sido capaz de detener su llanto desde que se comunicó con Seto... Se sentía agotada, pero no podría dormir hasta ver a sus hermanos... ¿Por qué tardaban tanto?

Luego de un rato ellos regresaron, el primero en entrar fue Kano, no llevaba su máscara... Su aspecto era terrible, cansado, dolorido, asustado, preocupado... Se notaba que había llorado mucho, y aquellas marcas de su infancia estaban allí, completamente visibles, incluso esa cicatriz tan fea en su cuello...

Ese era su verdadero aspecto, ese era Shuuya... Y cuando él le regaló una dulce sonrisa, con esa calidez que ninguna de sus máscara era capaz de emular... Se le hizo la visión más hermosa del mundo...

En ese preciso momento sintió que se había vuelto a enamorar de él...

Cuando Seto llegó a su lado, y ambos le tomaron las manos y le dedicaron hermosas palabras de afecto, se sintió completa... Tranquila... Segura... Sólo entonces pudo dormir...

 **Continuará.**

 _Antes que nada pido disculpas por lo largo del capítulo y el nulo avance cronológico que representó. Lo corté en este punto por la extensión (no me hubiera gustado dividir el capítulo en dos partes), y porque quiero narrar lo siguiente desde cero, ya que podría decirse que este hecho marcó un quiebre en la historia que como imaginarán cambiará muchas cosas._

 _Muchísmas gracias a todos quienes me escriben, paso a responderles:_

 _ Yin-princesa-del-olvido: ¡¿Que a mí, A MÍ, me gusta torturar lectores?! ¡La pucha ya me descubrieron acá! (Corre a hacer maldades en otro fandom). Me dan penita a mí también, y no quiero que los maten tampoco... Pero andá a convencer a la serpiente de aclarar la mirada... No soy yo, es ella... Shintaro estuvo genial en ese capítulo, quería que apareciera un poco en este, pero no se pudo... Ya saldrá en los siguientes. Muchas gracias por comentar. Besos._

 _ Ryuunoko: Mamá pato no dejaría sola a su pandilla contra ese monstruo, así que tranquila aún hay Kido para rato... Hasta el 15 de agosto al menos. Yo también lo amo, debo admitirlo... En general todos los chicos me caen bien, pero Kano destaca naturalmente por sobre los demás, y su idiotez, mezclada con seriedad, dolor, ira y profundos sentimientos de cariño hacia los suyos... Es una ensalada rusa de sentimientos tan perfecta... _

_A mí también me enterneció imaginar a Kano y Seto de esa forma... Son tan increíblemente dulces esos dos... Seto tiene la ternura justa que Kano necesitaba al perder su máscara. Y respecto a Shintaro... cof cof... Algo me dice que comienza a subir puestos... Ene sabe como ser cruel... Y sí, todos tenían motivos para maltratar a Kano por la que se mandó, pero tanto acoso acaba con cualquiera. Konoha es genial, creo que te robaré eso de que ande llorando por los rincones cuando perciba que Kido no hará de comer por laaaaargo tiempo... Pobre Konoha..._

 _Con respecto a Hibiya... Yo también amo esas escenas con Kido, pero esta vez siento que me pasé un poco, el capítulo fue un Kido y Hibiya completo a excepción de la parte KidoxAclarar_la_mirada. Pero realmente quería hacer aquella compensación de cumpleaños en la que hace tanto tiempo que pensaba..._

 _Y sí, Kano no es un maldito, es un chico sensible con un millón de sentimientos contradictorios dentro de sí. Necesitaba dejarlo de manifiesto, digamos que "limpiar" un poco la reputación del pobre, ya que todo lo que hace tiene un motivo. Y me gusta que sea un poquito bestia también. La parte de los graffiteros fue muy breve, pero sigue en contacto con ellos, y le aguantan sus rayes, eso es bueno... Da un poco de esperanza. Yo también desearía meterla a pelear en un octágono... Le tengo mucha fe en cuanto a su físico, creo que es la más fuerte de todos, quitando a Konoha por supuesto... Seto tiene fuerza bruta, pero no lo veo como alguien que lucharía bien... Y el resto... Mejor ni hablemos. Cara de sapo... Cuantos recuerdos... Ay... Quiero que vuelvan a ser niños T_T._

 _Y es verdad, Kano está saliendo de un mal momento, tiene carta blanca para poder sincerarse con los suyos y acercarse más a sus hermanos, lástima que no le vaya a durar demasiado... Pero lo bueno si breve... bueno dos veces... La verdad no puedo darte una estimación muy acertada de cuanto falta... Si me preguntás ahora puedo decirte que no más d episodios... Pero podrían ser más, o menos... He cambiado mucho de parecer últimamente así que ya no tengo idea de como acabará, dejaré que la escritura me lleve a donde deba llevarme como hago con todo lo que escribo._

 _Una vez terminado este tengo planeado uno corto de humor, una especie de juntada anual de las serpientes con quejas sobre sus humanos y toda la cosa... Es sólo una idea, me parece que sería divertido, pero no sé si saldrá... Por otro lado tengo algunos oneshots a medio escribir que supongo que iré terminando y seguramente, aunque no he pensado nada, empiece alguna saga medio larga con Haruka y Takane como protagonistas, explorando algo más de personajes que me son muy complejos como Ayano y Shintaro... Un poco más de Kenjiro y toda la cosa... Pero esto sí está muy en el aire... Ya veremos qué pasa. Lo único seguro es que seguiré escribiendo según los tiempos me alcancen._

 _Espero que en este capítulo haya quedado satisfecha tu necesidad por saber qué pasó con la serpiente... Siento que Kido no pudo lucirse... Me entristece un poco eso... Eso sí, en la mañana Kenjiro no será capaz de levantarse de la cama... Muchas gracias por el comentario. Besos._

 _Gracias a todos por leer._

 _Próximo capítulo: Misión de hermanos -Seto-_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	34. Capítulo 34: Misión de hermanos

**Capítulo 34: Misión de hermanos.**

Puntual como un reloj, abrió sus ojos y se removió algo incómodo, dormir en una silla había destrozado su espalda... Observó a Mary, quien dormía sentada en su falda, su cuerpo estaba apoyado sobre su pecho, ella también despertaría adolorida...

Dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación, todos estaban dormidos, Kano continuaba en la misma posición de la madrugada, con medio cuerpo sobre la cama donde yacía Kido, sin soltar su mano. Hibiya estaba en la cama de Mary, y Konoha estirado en toda su extensión, descansaba en el piso como si fuera el colchón más cómodo.

Se levantó cargando a Mary y se acercó a la cama donde dormía Kido, le dio un vistazo más de cerca... Se veía tranquila, respiraba con normalidad, todo parecía estar en orden, aquello lo tranquilizó bastante y decidió salir de esa habitación.

Dejó a Mary en uno de los sofás de la sala, con tanta delicadeza que ella no se despertó en ningún momento. Se tomó su tiempo en arroparla para que no sintiera el cambio de temperatura, y fue al baño a acicalarse.

Se miró al espejo, su aspecto era terrible, las bolsas bajo sus ojos, las lágrimas secas en su piel, esa expresión de cansancio, tristeza y preocupación que por más que lo intentara no lograba borrar de su rostro. Aquello había sido demasiado duro... Ver a su hermana en ese estado... Saber que fue su padre quien le hizo aquello... Escuchar a su hermano romperse de esa forma... Saberlo cargando ese enorme peso durante casi tres años...

Volvió a llorar... Si sólo le hubiera hecho caso a Kido... Si hubiera usado su poder a tiempo, ¿cuántas cosas malas se hubieran evitado? Era su culpa, si no se hubiera rendido ante ese tonto trauma de la infancia, su hermana estaría bien y su hermano no hubiera tenido que soportar aquel terrible secreto en soledad.

Una vez que logró calmarse, luego de lavarse el rostro se dirigió a la cocina, tenía que preparar algo saludable y sustancioso para Kido, ella necesitaba energías... Y también algo comestible para el resto. Pero antes, llamó a sus trabajos, le explicó a sus jefes que su hermana se había accidentado, que no podría ir en un par de días o más... No pensaba alejarse de ella hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien, y nadie volvería a hacerle daño.

Apenas comenzó a hacer ruido con el sartén y la espumadera, Konoha apareció en la cocina.

–¿Hoy cocinas tú?– le preguntó sobándose un ojo.

–Así es– asintió –Kido no podrá encargarse de esto por un tiempo, tendremos que hacer los labores domésticos nosotros, y también cuidar de ella.

–¿Va a ponerse bien pronto?

–Si lo hacemos bien, por supuesto– le sonrió, estaba seguro de que a parte de quererla por su comida, el chico estaba sinceramente preocupado por ella.

En ese momento entró una llamada a su teléfono –¿Diga?– atendió sin fijarse en quién llamaba.

–¡Seto, ¿cómo está la líder?!– escuchó la voz de Momo, llena de energías pero con un claro dejo de preocupación.

–Pasó una buena noche por lo que pude ver, la revisé hace unos minutos, está dormida, parece bien.

–Ufff... ¡Qué alivio! Oye, nosotros estamos prontos para salir, pero mi hermano insistió en que llamáramos antes para no molestar.

–Casi todos están dormidos, pero estoy preparando el desayuno, así que vengan cuando deseen, creo que nos sentiremos mejor si estamos todos juntos.

–Pensamos lo mismo, hasta luego entonces– se despidió ella un poco más animada.

–Cuídense... Por favor...– le pidió antes de colgar.

Eran buenos amigos... Los mejores. Si en sus días de niño viviendo en la calle, le hubieran dicho que al crecer estaría rodeado de muchos amigos, que se preocupaban y apoyaban entre sí, no lo habría creído.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, cuando ellos golpearon la puerta, Konoha ya estaba comiendo su porción del desayuno, y él limpiaba un poco la cocina.

–¿Seto?– escuchó la adormilada vocesita de Mary, quien despertó con el sonido de la puerta.

–Buenos días Mary– le sonrió deteniéndose durante un segundo –Los chicos acaban de llegar, voy a abrirles– explicó antes de continuar su camino y abrir la puerta.

Se veían cansados y preocupados... Todos en la pandilla lo estaban...

Rato después entró a la habitación de las chicas y se acercó a Kano –Hey... Despierta...– le dijo en voz baja moviéndolo un poco, no quería despertar a Kido –Ah... Estabas despierto– comentó cuando Kano giró la cabeza y lo miró con intriga.

–Desperté hace un rato, ¿qué sucede?

–Ya están todos en la sala, me gustaría que fueras con nosotros tenemos que explicarles lo que sucedió.

–No quiero– murmuró él volviendo a apoyar su cabeza sobre la cama viendo a Kido –. Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte... La última vez que la dejamos sola mira lo que sucedió.

–Vamos Kano, en esta habitación ni siquiera hay ventanas, nadie entrará sin que lo sepamos y la revisaremos cada poco tiempo.

–No voy, explícales tú...

–Yo no conozco los detalles, tú eres quien realmente sabe lo que está pasando.

–Pero... Tsubomi...– murmuró lastimeramente.

–Es por ella que debemos mantener informados a los otros y planear entre todos qué haremos de ahora en más... Lo que sucedió fue por hacer las cosas cada quien por su cuenta... A partir de este momento debemos mantenernos juntos, sólo así podremos defendernos– declaró con firmeza, necesitaba dejarle claro a su hermano que no aceptarían que él se fuera solo nuevamente.

–Está bien– exhaló resignado –Vamos...

Luego de despertar a Hibiya, se reunieron con los demás en la sala y los pusieron al día.

–Entonces el profesor Tateyama está...– murmuró Momo sorprendida –Nunca imaginé que él...

–Hasta donde sé, la serpiente actúa sólo por la noche... Aunque últimamente la he visto despierta en el día también...– comentó Kano –Creo que ya tiene el control total sobre nuestro padre.

–¿Qué pretende?– preguntó Shintaro con seriedad –¿Por qué la atacó? ¿Los buscará a ustedes ahora?– preguntó ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de Momo y Hibiya –Al parecer todo este asunto tiene que ver con esos poderes raros que tienen...

–¡Yo no tengo ningún poder!– exclamó Hibiya, el resto lo miró de reojo –¡¿Por qué ponen esa cara?! ¡Es la verdad, no tengo ningún poder!

–¡Estamos preocupándonos demasiado!– exclamó Momo poniéndose de pie, ignorando a Hibiya –Lo primero que debemos hacer es preguntarle a la líder, qué fue lo que pasó, y cuidar de ella hasta que se recupere– aseguró sonriendo en un intento por disipar el ambiente tan pesado –. Es probable que ese monstruo no le haga nada al resto, he tenido algunas clases con el profesor Tateyama, pudo haberme lastimado y nunca lo hizo.

–Él me dio la orden de encontrarte y hacerte parte de la pandilla– murmuró Kano mirando a otro lado.

–¿Ah sí?– preguntó ella con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente –¿Y eso por qué...?

–No lo sé...– se encogió de hombros –Supongo que teniéndonos juntos es más fácil controlarnos o algo por el estilo...

Observó a todos, se veían asustados, preocupados y consternados... Mary estaba muy quieta y silenciosa... También Ene, quien no había dicho palabra desde que llegaron, algo muy extraño en ella.

Prefirió atribuírselo a la tensión de la situación –Pero Momo tiene razón– dijo finalmente –, por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es cuidar de Kido y mantenernos juntos y alerta...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, de allí emergió Kido, dando un par de pasos con mucha dificultad. Se levantó de inmediato y fue hacia ella, pero Kano llegó antes, era muy rápido cuando quería.

–¡No te levantes tonta!– exclamó su hermano sosteniéndola –Tienes que descansar– le dijo lo último casi en un susurro, a lo que ella intentó responder algo que no pudieron entender.

Activó sus ojos, mientras Tsubomi lo veía sorprendida... Lo entendía, él no solía activarlos y cuando lo hacía normalmente pedía permiso... No más... No más secretos por un tiempo al menos... Usaría su poder cuando lo necesitara, ya no pondría a sus seres queridos en peligro por una moral de la que ya no estaba seguro –Mary, Momo– llamó a las chicas –. ¿Podrían acompañarla al baño?

–¡Claro!– exclamó Momo, Mary se limitó a asentir, mientras ambas se acercaban.

–Y tranquila– le habló a su hermana –. Te daremos analgésicos para ese dolor– intentó reconfortarla un poco antes que las chicas se la llevaran.

–El poder de Seto es impresionante, nunca lo había visto en acción– escuchó decir a Momo antes que se metieran al baño.

–Si le quitaron una bala de su interior necesitará más que un analgésico casero– comentó Shintaro una vez que las chicas cerraron la puerta –. También habrá que limpiar la herida y cambiar los vendajes regularmente... Sin contar que su cuello no se ve bien, no será sólo el dolor, si se afectaron sus cuerdas vocales tal vez no vuelva a hablar.

–¡Y si meto este puño en tu boca tú tampoco!– exclamó Kano enseñándole su mano cerrada, aún no había recuperado del todo su máscara y no podía ocultar su molestia ante tan insensible comentario.

–Va a mejorar...– todos miraron sorprendidos a Konoha por su afirmación –Si lo hacemos bien.

Sonrió de lado –Konoha tiene razón, deberíamos conseguir algo que la ayude a soportar el dolor y todo lo necesario para curar la herida, de esa forma no habrá problema.

–Buscaré algo de eso– murmuró Shintaro poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba su celular de la mesa –. Ene, ya sabes qué hacer.

–Sí, amo– asintió ella abriendo quince ventanas a la vez buscando quién sabe qué.

–¿No es peligroso que salgan solos?– preguntó Hibiya aún un poco asustado.

–Yo voy– aseguró el albino –Konoha es muy fuerte.

–Vamos entonces– murmuró Shintaro saliendo de la base con su vista fija en lo que Ene le mostraba –, estaremos de vuelta en unos quince minutos.

Una vez que todos se marcharon, los tres que quedaban en la sala se miraron.

–Me siento un inútil en estos momentos– dijo Kano volviendo a sentarse frustrado, mirando hacia la puerta del baño cada cinco segundos.

–Somo dos...– murmuró Hibiya.

–En cuanto Kido se sienta mejor hablaremos con ella y averiguaremos qué sucedió... Por el momento deberíamos armar brigadas para cuidar de ella y protegernos en caso de que ese monstruo intente algo más– les dijo, ambos asintieron.

Por la tarde ya se habían organizado, los hermanos Kisaragi y Ene se quedarían unos días en la base. Las chicas se ocuparían de la higiene de Kido, mientras ellos realizaban turnos para que siempre hubiera al menos dos personas despiertas vigilando. Esa noche le tocaría a Konoha y Hibiya, por lo que ambos se fueron a dormir luego del almuerzo... Por fortuna a ninguno le costaba conciliar el sueño sin importar la hora.

–¿Te sientes mejor?– le preguntó a Kido entrando a su habitación, a lo que ella asintió –¿Qué hacían?– preguntó curioso, Kano se había metido apenas pudo, y no se separaba de ella desde hacía varias horas.

–Charlamos– le comentó su hermano, al acercarse más pudo notar como ella se comunicaba escribiendo en el celular de él.

–Oh... Perfecto, yo también venía a hacerlo– se sentó en la cama –. ¿Puedo saber qué pasó exactamente anoche?– ella hizo una mueca y comenzó a escribir –No es necesario, sólo... Permíteme echar un vistazo– le pidió señalando sus ojos, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida como respuesta.

–Esa es una buena idea, de esa forma iremos mucho más rápido– comentó Kano –, después de todo eres una tortuga escribiendo...– bromeó atajando el celular cuando ella se lo lanzó por la cabeza.

–¿Qué dices?– preguntó y ella finalmente asintió.

Activó su mirada y comenzó a recibir flashes inconexos, después de tanto tiempo sin leer una mente humana lo sintió algo enredado, sin embargo unos segundos después logró darle forma a lo que escuchaba y veía.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho...

Era terrible... Cada cosa que veía dentro de ella... Cada pensamiento, cada imagen... Cada certeza...

Aquellas fotos del cadáver de su hermana... El rostro de su padre mientras la estrangulaba... La desesperación al arrastrarse hacia la cocina... El temor a ser descubierta mientras estaba oculta... La soledad al despertar en ese hospital completamente sola... La desesperación al sentir que sus hermanos estaban en peligro... El miedo a morir...

Todo su ser gritaba aterrorizado... Y el de él también, más y más por cada cosa que descubría.

–N-No lo soporto...– fue lo único que pudo murmurar antes de caer inconsciente...

Fue demasiado para él...

* * *

–Mary...– murmuró al abrir sus ojos y ver su rostro sobre él.

–Mary estaba muy preocupada por Seto– le susurró ella acariciándole el cabello, recién notaba que estaba en una cama, su cabeza descansaba sobre las piernas de la albina quien lo acariciaba con suavidad.

–¿Lo ves? Te dije que no fue tan grave...– escuchó la voz de Kano.

–Lo siento... No recuerdo qué...– comenzó a decir hasta que aquello que vio en la mente de Kido volvió a golpearlo.

Esa vorágine de temor, dolor, ira, desesperación, culpa e impotencia, volvieron a agolparse en su mente. No pudo evitar el reflejo de llevar sus manos a su cabeza al sentir que ésta explotaría, y llorar intensamente, gritando de dolor...

Escuchaba vagamente los gritos de Mary y su hermano, los estaba asustando, lo sabía, pero no podía parar…

Tardó unos veinte minutos en calmarse por completo… Cuando volvió en sí se encontró en brazos de Mary quien le repetía suaves; " _Tranquilo Seto, todo está bien..._ ". Su hermano le daba palmaditas en la espalda viéndolo preocupado.

–Lo siento…– murmuró alejándose un poco de Mary para secar esas lágrimas de preocupación en su tierno rostro, gesto que ella respondió secando las de él.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso– escuchó la voz de su hermano que lo miraba con seriedad, aquel no era un consejo sino una orden –No estás preparado para leer mentes de esa forma después de tanto tiempo...

–Ya entendí, gracias…– asintió, no se explicaba como Kido podía cargar con tanto sin explotar… Y lo más terrorífico era saber que Kano había cargado durante demasiado tiempo con mucho más que aquello.

Sus hermanos eran fuertes… No como él…

–Creo que mejor voy a lavarme la cara…– dijo levantándose, se sintió mal al ver a Kido, ella estaba cabizbaja estrujando las mantas con sus puños.

No supo qué decirle, debía estar molesta porque él indagó en su mente, aún con permiso sabía lo invasivo que era. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, y se quedó un rato en el baño salpicando agua en su rostro para alejar los malos pensamientos…

Aunque aquellas imágenes difícilmente se fueran alguna vez…

Al regresar Mary ya no estaba allí, Kano le informó que Shintaro la había llamado, pero tampoco la vio en la sala.

–¿Mary?– le preguntó a Ene al salir nuevamente de la habitación.

–Afuera con el amo.

–¡¿Afuera?!– exclamó asustado, temía que algo les pasara.

Corrió a la puerta principal preocupado, ya era de noche, si su padre rondaba por ahí, ambos serían un blanco fácil. Sin embargo antes de poder abrir, escuchó aquellas palabras de Shintaro.

–Lo único que sé es que no debí llegar a los diecinueve años... Por algún motivo, esta vez se nos permitió sobrevivir más tiempo.

–Sus planes debieron cambiar...– respondió Mary.

Odiaba escuchar a escondidas, así que abrió la puerta y salió a enfrentarlos –Disculpen pero escuché todo lo que dijeron... ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Shintaro, que estaba sentado en el suelo se levantó con pereza –Si escuchaste todo, entonces sabes lo mismo que nosotros...– murmuró metiéndose a la casa.

–Espera...– lo llamó, pero el chico no se detuvo –¿Qué está sucediendo?– le preguntó a Mary una vez que Shintaro cerró la puerta tras él.

–Seto yo... Lo sabía...– aseguró Mary de pie frente a él, mirando la luna –Sabía de ese monstruo que poseyó a tu padre y atacó a Kido– confesó.

–¡¿Qué...?! ¿Cómo...?– balbuceó estúpidamente, habían sido demasiadas revelaciones en muy poco tiempo –¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

–Porque Mary sabía eso, pero no sabía que lo sabía...– intentó explicarle mientras le sostenía la mirada, pero él no pudo darle sentido a sus palabras –Cuando Kano nos contó todo aquello... Sentí que ya lo sabía– continuó, poniendo ambas manos en su pecho –Mary vivió esto antes...

–¿Antes cuándo...?– tal vez antes de conocerlo, ella tuvo más de cien años para vivir miles de experiencias, pero sería extraño, ya que él fue el primer humano con el que se comunicó a parte de su madre.

–En otra vida...– le sonrió.

–Lo siento Mary, pero no puedo entenderlo...– confesó riendo incómodamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

–Shintaro recuerda escenas de otras vidas... Y yo siento que las he vivido también... Muchas veces...

–¿Otras vidas...? ¿Cómo es posible eso...?

–No lo sé– negó acercándose a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia –. Sólo sé que sin importar que tan horrible sea lo que suceda... Mary protegerá Seto...

–¿Protegerme?

–¡Sí!– asintió entusiastamente –Así que ya no debes llorar o sentir miedo... ¡Mary cuidará de ti de ahora en más!

Sonrió enternecido por la actitud de su amiga –Gracias Mary...– la abrazó –Pero yo también te protegeré, eso nunca va a cambiar... Lo sabes, ¿verdad?– la sintió asentir –Y perdóname por preocuparte...

Se quedaron unos minutos más afuera, disfrutando de esa paz temporal, y de la íntima soledad que compartían.

* * *

Con el paso de los días, la situación en la base se normalizaba, continuaban alerta, y seguían haciendo turnos para vigilar, pero ese monstruo no daba señales de querer atacar, por lo que todos se sentían más tranquilos.

El único problema en esos momentos era que mantener a Kido en cama se había convertido en una verdadera proeza. Apenas se sintió un poco mejor comenzó a levantarse a todas horas, y ocuparse de los quehaceres a escondidas. Comenzó con cosas suaves como barrer, o preparar un sándwich, pero apenas se distraían la tenían trapeando pisos, acarreando baldes pesados o incluso destapando las cañerías.

Como si fuera su karma, Kano vivía corriendo tras ella, regañándola e intentando llevarla a rastras nuevamente a la cama sin hacerle aún más daño. A él también le preocupaba la salud de su hermana, pero debía admitir que aquello era un poco divertido...

Un día al regresar a casa del trabajo se encontró a Kido subida en puntillas de pie a una silla que había puesto sobre la mesa, estirándose lo más que podía para pasarle el plumero a una de las esquinas del techo.

–¡Baja de ahí! ¡Te vas a caer!– le gritaba Kano desde abajo, al borde de un infarto.

Corrió a ayudar a su hermano, pero Konoha estaba frente a ellos con los brazos en cruz evitando que pudieran acercarse.

–¿Por qué no nos deja pasar?– le susurró a Kano al llegar a su lado.

–¡Porque Kido lo extorsionó con comida!– exclamó él exasperado –¡Ve por la derecha, yo iré por la izquierda! ¡No podrá seguirnos a ambos!

De más está decir que Konoha era muy rápido y no pudieron burlarlo entre los dos, tampoco cuando Hibiya, y Momo se les unieron. Por fortuna Mary usó sus poderes deteniendo a Konoha y entre todos bajaron a Kido a la fuerza.

–Los...odio...– murmuró ella con dificultad, forzando su garganta, ya en la cama viendo con molestia las cuerdas con las que acababan de inmovilizarla.

–Lo sentimos Kido, pero es por tu bien...– explicó él viéndola con pena, odiaba la idea de Momo sobre atarla, pero era mejor que permitirle abrirse la herida o caer de esa altura.

–¡Yo no lo siento!– exclamo Kano cruzado de brazos viéndola de reojo –¡Te la has pasado así desde que te lastimaron! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Quieres volverme loco?!

Le dolía un poco que su hermano le hablara así, pero por otro lado le alegraba un poco saber que después de aquella confesión, él se volvía más sincero. Era capaz de expresar abiertamente lo que le molestaba en lugar de guardárselo todo... Estaba seguro de que ahora era más feliz que antes.

–Creo que mejor nos vamos...– murmuró Momo cuando Kido miró a Kano con su típica expresión asesina.

Asintió a la sugerencia, no sólo por aquella mirada que gritaba a viva voz, que si lograba liberarse todos sufrirían, sino porque desde que aquello sucedió notó cierto cambio en la relación de ellos dos... Dejarlos solos era lo mejor...

Y al parecer lo fue, ya que luego de varios minutos de haber salido de la habitación, aún no se escuchaban los gritos ni el llanto de Kano, ni siquiera el sonido de huesos rompiéndose.

Tal vez aquella tragedia, había traído cosas buenas.

* * *

Había pasado más de un mes desde aquel incidente, Kido volvía a estar en plena forma y los tres estaban reunidos en la sala... Esa tarde los demás decidieron ocuparse en sus asuntos, dejando a los hermanos solos... Era perfecto, ellos necesitaban hablar.

–Es una pena que no hayas podido terminar de leer el diario... Parece que nunca sabremos los motivos de Ayano...– comentó viendo a Kido con algo de resignación, con el tiempo era más fácil hablar de aquello.

–Sigo sin entender por qué no te llevaste el diario, a Ayano no le habría importado, y hubieras salido antes que esa cosa te viera– murmuró Kano viéndola de reojo.

–¡Te he explicado cientos de veces que no se me ocurrió!– se defendió ella cruzándose de brazos.

–¡Y tú eras la lista!– exclamó su hermano girando los ojos –Ese maldito no ha vuelto a contactarme desde entonces... ¿Segura que no lo mataste?

–¡Claro que no! Lo vi buscándome en el hospital.

–Tal vez fue un efecto de la anestesia...

–¡No fue un efecto de nada! Y no pretendí matar a papá en ningún momento...

–Me pregunto cómo estará papá con esa cosa dentro... ¿Conservará su conciencia? Si es así, debe sentirse muy mal...– murmuró él mirando el piso mientras negaba.

–Quiero volver...– escuchó decir a Kido de la nada, quien se ganó la inmediata atención de ambos.

 _Tres... Dos... Uno..._

–¡¿TE VOLVISTE IDIOTA?!– estalló Kano como era de esperar, Seto continuaba con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

–¡Quítate que me escupes!– le reclamó Kido, empujándolo –Ayano hizo aquello por salvar a papá y a nosotros de ese monstruo... Pero en realidad aún no sabemos nada sobre él, quiero volver y terminar mi investigación.

–No no no no...– negaba Kano con una mano en el rostro en un intento por contener su frustración –Por favor Seto... Intenta hacerla entrar en razón, porque a mí no me escucha.

Asintió y miró a Kido –Sabes que nosotros no te permitiremos ir a ese lugar, ¿verdad?– le preguntó y ella rodó los ojos –Si tengo que volver a leerte la mente para evitar que te vayas sin que lo sepamos lo haré...– quería dejar aquello muy claro –Y no creo que el diario de Ayano siga existiendo, si tiene información tan perjudicial para esa cosa, entonces debe haberlo destruido ya...

–Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor...– murmuró Kano volviendo a mirarla.

–No quiero ir por el diario... Hay un sólo lugar donde podremos averiguar qué está pasando...– miró a sus hermanos con decisión –Quiero entrar a su laboratorio.

–Ayano pensaba de esa forma... ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que sucedió con ella?– dijo Kano viéndola fijamente, como si así fuera capaz de hacerle entender la locura que estaba diciendo.

Mientras Kido intentaba en vano convencer a Kano, él se dedicó a pensarlo...

 _"Sin importar que tan horrible sea lo que suceda..."_

Recordó aquellas palabras de Mary, la forma en la que se las dijo, la certeza... Y Shintaro había dicho que por alguna razón se les permitió sobrevivir...

–Si no hacemos nada... ¿Qué pasará?– preguntó viéndolos.

–Tal vez nada~~– comentó Kano con su máscara más falsa.

–Nos matará, eso es seguro– aseguró Kido con frialdad –. No sólo a nosotros... A todos... Y eso no será lo peor. Lo peor será lo que venga después...

Asintió a las palabras de su hermana –Según el diario de Ayano, él está haciéndolo por algo, tiene un fin mayor que somos incapaces de comprender... Quedarnos esperando sin hacer nada no resolverá las cosas...

–Ustedes no conocen a ese monstruo... Es despiadado y capaz de cualquier cosa– murmuró Kano.

–Te aseguro que me lo dejó muy claro hace un mes... ¡Pero si no hacemos algo y viene y nos mata, quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados no habrá servido de nada!– exclamó Kido intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

–¡Lo sé! ¡Yo también quiero ir a darle su merecido! Pero no voy a dejar que vuelvas a arriesgarte...

–¡Soy la más indicada! Si no cometo errores esta vez, puedo entrar y salir de la casa sin que él se entere.

–No vas a ir sola– declaró viéndolos con seriedad –. Juntos somos más fuertes... Podemos superar cualquier cosa, ¿lo recuerdan? Como en nuestra pelea con los niños grandes del orfanato, si lo hubiera intentado sólo uno de nosotros habría sido desastroso... Pero entre los tres podemos lograr lo imposible– les sonrió.

Sus hermanos se tomaron unos segundos para asimilar su propuesta –¿Luchar los tres juntos?– preguntó Kano considerándolo.

–Será peligroso, pero... Creo que sería lo más sensato...– asintió Kido –Si pensamos un buen plan y no dejamos nada suelto tenemos grandes posibilidades de que todo salga bien.

–¡Exacto! Y si usamos nuestros poderes con sabiduría lo lograremos...– asintió él –¿Qué dicen?

–Estoy de acuerdo– Kido fue la primera en aceptar.

–Cuenten conmigo– dijo Kano sonriendo de lado –. Creo que en unos días le haremos una visita de hermanos a papá~~

–Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos...– comentó con nostalgia recordando buenos tiempos.

A pesar de la situación, del peligro, y de la negra perspectiva a futuro... Se sentía muy emocionado ante su nueva misión secreta, y por el rostro de sus hermanos podía asegurar que también ellos...

Una misión de hermanos... Se sintió como si hubiera esperado aquello por mucho tiempo.

 **Continuará.**

 _Lo siento, Seto es difícil, el capítulo fue difícil y quedó horrendo... Espero que los siguientes queden mejor... Lo bueno es que ya falta poco para el desenlace..._

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, paso a responder :D_

 _TanetaOno : Sensei, algún día tendré que preguntarte qué significa exactamente esa expresión... Comprendo la intensión pero creo que no del todo... ¡Qué bueno que te gustó la mini escena de terror! Ya sabés, tanta peli tiene que dar ideas de algo. Kano pensó lo mismo que vos en este capítulo respecto a que debió llevarse el condenado diario, iba a ponerlo en algún momento del capítulo anterior, pero luego lo olvidé, ella realmente no pensó en eso en aquel momento... Esa es mi única explicación. Gracias por el comentario, besitos._

 _OrangeAnt : Admito que sí fui mala en este capítulo... Y espero que no llores en el final (mentira, mi misión es hacerlos sufrir...) Muchas gracias por escribir :D_

 _Ryuunoko : Me siento en falta por no haber explotado el potencial ultra acosador de Hibiya... No sé si estoy a tiempo... Sino lo haré en algún otro fic... Es triste que Kido sea de los personajes olvidados... La quiero tanto, pero ni un PV como la gente... (Seguiré quejándome hasta que al menos los fans le hagan uno digno). Tengo la misma teoría que vos, Kido le teme a lo sobre-natural... Pero con las cosas realmente peligrosas es muy muy valiente... (demasiado) Y también me encantó imaginar a Hibiya luciéndose como el chico responsable y maduro que finge ser pudiendo al fin defenderla de algo. Creo que aquello le subió varios puntos de autoestima al niño. _

_Kido terminará trabajando de investigadora privada... Su poder y actitud son geniales para ello... Y quería que se notara un poco el duro trabajo al entrenar, la serpiente es poderosa, pero está en el cuerpo de Kenjiro el cual debe estar muy maltratado ya por esa doble vida que ni dormir bien lo debe dejar... Aunque él tiene un arma y ella no... Pero aún así pudo sobrevivir, aunque perdió el celular, la voz y un par de litros de sangre en el proceso... Hibiya es un dulce, y en esos momentos estaba aterrado de perder a otra persona importante... Y con Kano, supongo que ya es un secreto a voces... Ella lo ama pero cree que él ama a Ayano, y él la ama pero siente que es un monstruo y que ella merece algo mejor, la típica historia de dos tontos... Pero me sentí bien de poder lograr que vayan tomando conciencia de sus sentimientos poco a poco... Gracias por todo, besos._

 _Gracias a todos por leer._

 _Próximo capítulo : Por lo que más quiero -Kano-_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	35. Capítulo 35: Por lo que más quiero

**Capítulo 35: Por lo que más quiero.**

Se vio obligado a decirle a sus amigos aquel secreto que guardó por tanto tiempo, sin embargo, no lo contó todo...

Evitó hablar de Ayano o de los cuerpos de Takane y Haruka a quienes ese monstruo también asesinó. No tenía sentido hacerlo, no frente a Ene y desde luego no volvería a tocar el tema de aquel suicidio frente a Shintaro... Podía comportarse como un desalmado, pero no lo era... No tenía ningún sentido volver a abrir viejas heridas.

Mientras charlaban no dejó de observar a Ene, quien se veía muy extraña... Ella seguramente sabía algo acerca de su propia muerte, y del hecho de que su profesor había ocasionado todo aquello... Podía imaginar lo culpable que debía sentirse por a no haberles advertido a tiempo... Él también se sentía así... Aunque no hubiera tenido opción, si hubiera hecho mejor su trabajo... Tsubomi, ella...

Todo había sido su maldita culpa... No había duda de ello... Si se hubiera alejado antes, tal vez ella no habría pasado por aquello... Pero si no tuvo las agallas para irse en su momento, desde luego que hacerlo en esa situación no era una opción... De hecho, su plan actual era simple; no se le despegaría un minuto, si ese maldito regresaba a terminar el trabajo, que era lo más probable, él estaría allí para recibir el daño y si era posible, matarlo de la forma más dolorosa que se le ocurriera.

Apenas la improvisada reunión terminó, y cada uno se ocupó de sus asuntos, él volvió a la habitación de Tsubomi... Permaneció en silencio mientras Mary y Momo estuvieron allí, respondiendo con desinteresados monosílabos a las palabras de las chicas. Estaba siendo egoísta, pero realmente necesitaba un tiempo a solas con su hermana.

Cuando ellas finalmente les dieron un poco de intimidad, él se sentó en la cama de Kido viéndola con una dulce pero triste sonrisa.

Ella lo miró preocupada, intentando con débiles gestos, y sonidos guturales, preguntarle qué le sucedía –Sigo asustado...– explicó sacando su celular, y poniendo las notas –Puedes responderme usando esto– se lo cedió –. Perdiste el tuyo, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió y tomó el teléfono comenzando a escribir en él.

" _Lo dejé en la casa, no te preocupes, estoy bien_ ", escribió antes de enseñarle el mensaje.

–Espero que no estés pensando en ir por él– comentó medio en broma medio en serio, a lo que ella negó –. Sé que no te sientes bien, y no creo que desees recordarlo, pero... Realmente necesito saber qué sucedió...

La vio poner esa expresión tan desolada mientras comenzaba a escribir, la marca en su cuello y el agujero de bala en el flanco eran pruebas de que lo había pasado mal... Pero su instinto le indicaba que él no podía imaginar que tan mal...

" _Me metí a la habitación de Ayano, mientras leía su diario eso que posee a papá me atacó_ ", realmente buscaba que ella fuera un poco más explícita, algo así como contarle con lujo de detalles cada paso que dio... Pero no quería presionarla en ese estado, así que por el momento se limitaría a averiguar lo más importante.

–¿Por qué te metiste ahí?– le preguntó tranquilamente, intentando que no sonara a reproche –Te pedí que te alejaras de esa casa, ¿recuerdas?– continuó diciendo mientras ella escribía su respuesta.

 _"Porque había algo que no me encajaba en el asunto de Ayano, y necesitaba saber qué te pasaba"_ , fue su respuesta.

–¿Qué me pasaba? Si yo he estado normal– comentó casualmente, ella frunció el ceño sin dejar de verlo –. Está bien... Durante un tiempo estuve más irritado, pero últimamente no he dado problemas.

Ella lo miró unos segundos y luego escribió; _"No me refería a tu irritación, has estado sufriendo por algo... Desde hace años..."._

Giró sus ojos fingiendo indiferencia, pero lo único que buscaba era hacer tiempo y pensar una buena respuesta, una ingeniosa, que le diera la explicación que buscaba, sin revelar demasiada información preocupante...

–Yo sabía que nuestro padre estaba siendo poseído, sin embargo ese monstruo me amenazó, dijo que si les contaba, les haría daño... A ustedes dos... No fue fácil alejarlos de la casa sin revelar eso...– explicó con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, pero su expresión se ensombreció sin que pudiera evitarlo –Pero ahora que te hizo daño, rompió el pacto de silencio...

Permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, él la miraba de reojo cada tanto, se veía triste, deprimida... Tal vez fue demasiada información en muy poco tiempo... Comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber inventado alguna cosa más suave. Entonces notó como ella volvía a tomar el celular y comenzaba a escribir.

 _"No revelar que te hiciste pasar por Ayano todo ese tiempo también fue parte del trato?"_ , lo miró desafiante mientras él leía el mensaje.

–Jeje...– se rascó la nuca –Suponía que Ayano había escrito sobre eso en su diario...– murmuró algo incómodo –Bueno, para mi comenzó como un juego, y terminó como un favor que le hacía a mi hermana...

 _"Hacerte pasar por su cadáver también?"_ , estaba seguro de que su rostro se había puesto completamente pálido luego de leer eso.

–¡No hay forma de que hayas leído eso en su diario!– exclamó viéndola con sorpresa, mientras ella le quitaba el celular que aún estaba en sus manos.

 _"Investigué un poco, no fue difícil deducirlo... ¿Dónde está Ayano?"_ , ella se quedó viéndolo mientras él leía.

–Cuando se arrojó... Algo se la tragó...– le contó mirando las sábanas –Y ella desapareció de este mundo... Lo mismo pasó con mi primer mamá, cuando desperté su cuerpo ya no estaba... Igual con Hiyori y los demás...– cerró sus puños, recordar aquello continuaba doliendo más de lo que estaba dispuesto a demostrar –Ese monstruo me obligó a hacerlo... Para que la policía no investigara demasiado...– levantó la mirada, Tsubomi lo veía desolada, parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar –No me digas que cuando lo supiste creíste que ella no...

Kido se encogió de hombros e hizo un ademán en señal de que olvidara el asunto, él esperó que ella siguiera escribiendo, pero aquello no sucedió, y cuando estaba a punto de continuar la conversación apareció Seto.

Se le hizo una gran idea que su hermano leyera la mente de Tsubomi, por un lado aquello sería más rápido, y por otro, Kousuke comenzaría a aprovechar su poder, después de todo, ya fuera por falta de control o por excesiva moralidad, él jamás le sacaba provecho a su habilidad.

Sin embargo fue terrible...

–N-No lo soporto...– fue lo único que Seto pudo decir antes de desvanecerse... Por fortuna pudo moverse suficientemente rápido para no dejarlo caer.

–¡MARY!– gritó desesperado cargando con dificultad el cuerpo de su hermano hasta la otra cama, la medusa lo cuidaría con su vida, y sería la primer persona que él querría ver al despertar... Estaba seguro de ello.

–¿Qué suce...? ¡Seto!– exclamó Mary al entrar a la habitación y como era de esperar corrió hacia la cama asustada.

–Se desmayó por el shock de usar sus poderes después de tanto tiempo– medio mintió –. Estoy seguro de que pronto despertará, aunque seguramente no se sentirá bien.

–Mary cuidará de él– asintió ella viéndolo con seguridad, mientras se recostaba a un lado de Seto y lo abrazaba.

Debía admitir que envidiaba un poco la cercanía de esos dos, acostarse abrazados en la misma cama mientras alguien los veía... Aquello era algo que él estaba muy lejos de poder hacer con...

Por mera inercia miró a Tsubomi, sus puños cerrados estrujaban las sábanas y su rostro estaba tan bajo y cubierto por cu cabello que era imposible ver la expresión... De todas formas no necesitaba verla para saber lo que sentía...

–No es tu culpa...– se acercó a ella –Sabes cuanto le cuesta soportar sus visiones, y hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba sus ojos, era normal que algo así sucediera...

No mentiría si dijera que estuvo cerca de media hora hablándole sin parar en un intento por hacer que se sintiera mejor, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, ella continuó en el mismo estado, inmóvil, hasta que Seto despertó.

–¿Lo ves? Te dije que no fue tan grave...– le comentó sonriendo hasta que escuchó esos gritos desesperados.

Le partía el alma escucharlo llorar de esa forma, ¿qué demonios vio en los recuerdos de Tsubomi? Permaneció cerca de él, dándole palmaditas en la espalda en un intento por calmarlo, mientras Mary lo abrazaba, su hermana estaba viéndolos con angustia pura reflejada en su rostro.

Una vez que Seto se calmó, y él y Tsubomi volvieron a quedarse solos, exhaló preocupado.

–Tal vez deberías intentar dormir... Sé perfectamente el sueño que dan esos calmantes tan fuertes, y dudo que estés descansando como es debido– recomendó levantándose para ayudarle a recostarse y arroparla.

Siempre fue débil contra las miradas de su hermana, tanto las indiferentes, como las molestas... Pero en especial, sus miradas tristes eran capaces de derribar cualquier barrera en él.

En especial cuando lo miraba de esa forma, tan necesitada y suplicante, mientras tiraba de su ropa con suavidad, invitándolo a acercarse...

Se sentó viéndola fijamente, aunque quisiera no podría desviar la mirada... Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía esa expresión en ella, la extrañaba... Se había vuelto tan fuerte e independiente, se sentía orgulloso de ella, pero extrañaba tanto sentir que ella lo necesitaba.

La única pregunta era; ¿qué era lo que necesitaba de él?

No era sólo su compañía, esa ya la tenía, él no se iba a mover de su lado en todo el día... Había algo más, algo que claramente ella no tenía intenciones de escribir... Algo que probablemente su orgullo no le permitiría decir...

–Quieres un abrazo, ¿cierto?– preguntó con una sonrisa, ella bajó la mirada sonrojada y él no pudo evitarlo –Aww... ¡Tsubomi, eres tan tierna...!– exclamó mientras la abrazaba mimosamente como si fuera un gatito.

La sintió erizarse unos momentos, antes de responder el abrazo con timidez... No esperaba que en menos de un minuto ella estuviera aferrándose a él con fuerza, mientras sollozaba en su hombro.

–Realmente necesitabas el abrazo...– le susurró acariciando su espalda, a lo que ella asintió.

Permanecieron de esa forma durante cerca de media hora hasta que Tsubomi finalmente se quedó dormida. Dentro de lo doloroso que le resultaba escucharla llorar... Se sentía bien haber sido quien le ayudara a desahogarse.

Durante ese tiempo se sintió especial para ella...

No había mejor sensación.

* * *

Se había vuelto un viejo gruñón...

Se sentía frustrado, Kido se recuperaba rápidamente, aquello era bueno, pero que se le escapara todo el tiempo a sobre-esforzarse por gusto, le molestaba demasiado. Debía admitir que entre todos, no eran capaces de preparar una comida que le llegara a los talones a la de su líder, tampoco lograban entre los siete, mantener la base tan inmaculada como sólo ella podía...

Pero el día en que se levantó de madrugada por un vaso de agua y la encontró moviendo la pesada heladera para barrer detrás, casi sufre un infarto.

–¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¡Se te va a abrir la herida!– le gritó sin importarle si despertaba a alguien.

Ella lo ignoró y continuó moviendo la heladera... Aquello fue demasiado para su cordura... Dos minutos después la llevaba cargada hacia su habitación sin importarle sus patadas o puñetazos.

Esa fue la primera de muchas...

Una de esas veces, en las cuales Kido se pasó de la raya y terminó siendo atada en su cama por sugerencia de Momo, él no pudo evitar gritarle con toda su alma.

–¡Te la has pasado así desde que te lastimaron! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Quieres volverme loco?!– le preguntó a punto de arrancarse el cabello, provocando como siempre que ella lo mirara con sus instintos asesinos a tope... Y el resto de los presentes huyeran cobardemente –¡Dime!– le exigió viéndola con molestia –¡Vamos, di algo!– le ordenó.

No fue hasta que ella dejó de desear partirle algo en la cabeza y comenzó a verlo confundida, e incluso intentó hablarle logrando únicamente que su garganta doliera, que él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

–Lo siento...– murmuró muy quedo, bajando la cabeza derrotado.

Tal vez, aquello que lo tenía tan estresado, no eran sólo las escapadas de Tsubomi...

Hacía una semana que no escuchaba su voz... Y él sentía el mismo frío en su pecho que sintió luego de la muerte de Ayano, cuando en un intento estúpido por escapar de la maldita realidad, pasaba el día entero fuera de la casa, lejos de ella.

Recién en ese momento se daba cuenta de qué tan importante era para él escucharla...

Cuando volvió a mirarla, ella de alguna forma, con sus manos atadas, había logrado alcanzar su celular y estaba escribiéndole algo.

 _"Pronto podré hablar, sólo espera un poco"_ , le escribió.

–No te preocupes por eso– negó sentándose a su lado y desatando aquellas cuerdas que la inmovilizaban corriendo el riesgo de ser golpeado –. Simplemente extraño tu voz...– No le sorprendió recibir aquel abrazo, últimamente se abrazaban mucho cuando estaban solos –Por favor, cuando desees hacer algo permíteme ayudarte, me da miedo que algo más te suceda...– le pidió mientras respondía el abrazo.

Ella no asintió, pero él sabía que aquellas palabras le habían llegado... Así de bien la conocía.

* * *

Un nuevo agosto los encontró a las puertas de aquella casa en la que vivieron tantos años. Los tres hermanos regresaron, pero no buscaban precisamente una reunión familiar.

–¿Todos tienen claro el plan?– preguntó Kido una vez más, viendo la casa con decisión, intentando ocultar sus nervios.

–¡Si!– asintió Seto.

–Por supuesto– respondió él desenfadadamente –. Seto, ¿estás seguro que no hay nadie en la casa?

Era plena mañana, no cometerían el mismo error que Kido, su padre debía estar en su trabajo, y estarían todo el tiempo bajo el poder de su hermana, por lo que nadie podría verlos.

–Sí, sólo escucho los pensamientos de un ratoncito y algunas arañas...– comentó su hermano una vez que sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

–¡¿Hay ratones?!– exclamó Kido viéndolo con asco.

–Sólo uno, pequeñito...

–Ohh...– murmuró poniendo esa expresión llena de ternura que tan bien le quedaba.

–¿Estás segura de que podrás trepar por ese árbol?– le preguntó a Kido con una sonrisa burlona –Tu herida está completamente curada pero no has vuelto a entrenar... Y ganaste algunos kilos...

–¡Cállate idiota!– le gruñó antes de darle un zape en la cabeza –Pan comido...– murmuró observando el árbol por unos segundos –Nos vemos en un rato.

 _Tsubomi Kido._

 _Miembro número uno._

 _Agente de infiltración._

–¡No olvides llamar cuando hayas entrado!– le recordó Seto sacando su celular del bolsillo.

–Por supuesto, sólo espero que el maldito no haya arreglado la ventana...– murmuró ella dando un salto para alcanzar la rama más baja y comenzando a trepar.

Le había dado su propio celular a Kido, de esa forma se mantendrían comunicados. Seto y él observaron como ella trepaba sin dificultad aquel árbol, y llegaba hasta la ventana como si fuera un juego de niños.

–¿No te da miedo?– preguntó su hermano cuando se quedaron solos.

–¿Miedo yo?– lo miró con una sonrisa burlona –Estoy aterrado...– exhaló dejando ver su verdadera expresión.

–Igual yo...– comentó Seto –Pero lo planeamos bastante bien, confío en que nada saldrá mal– en ese momento sonó su celular y él atendió –. Por el momento todo está en orden, ten cuidado al bajar al laboratorio.

 _Kousuke Seto_

 _Miembro número dos._

 _Agente de comunicación._

–¡No te quedes leyendo nada!– gritó cerca del teléfono –Toma las fotos y lárgate de ahí lo antes posible.

Mientras Seto permanecía con el teléfono pegado a su oreja, en constante contacto con Kido, y él subía a la primer rama del árbol para tener un mayor campo de visión, ella debía fotografiar todo lo que fuera sospechoso, incluyendo cualquier papel con algo escrito, para su posterior análisis. Todo esto mientras mantenía su selectivo poder el cual le permitía ocultar a sus hermanos y a sí misma, incluyendo sus celulares, sin poder verlos y con varias paredes que los separaban. Desconocía el funcionamiento de los poderes de alto rango como el de ella, pero por lo que habían charlado ese era el nivel más alto que había alcanzado y requería bastante energía así que tenía que ser una misión rápida.

–¡Kano!– lo llamó su hermano luego de varios minutos –Kido dice que no sabe qué apretó pero se abrió una puerta secreta... Parece que el laboratorio tiene otra parte.

–Ohh, eso...– murmuró sintiéndose descubierto –Jeje, lo siento... Esperaba que no lo encontrara– se rascó la cabeza incómodo.

–¿Entonces lo sabías...?– preguntó Seto viéndolo confundido –¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Es muy probable que en ese lugar secreto esté la información realmente importante.

–¡Lo sé, lo sé!– exclamó –Pero no quiero que Tsubomi vea lo que hay allí...– murmuró recordando la única vez que pisó ese lugar.

–¿Qué hay en ese lu...?– su pregunta murió cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana a través del celular, incluso desde lo alto del árbol pudo escucharla también, por sus gritos debía estar histérica –... ¿Un cadáver...?– murmuró casi sin aliento.

–Les dije que hice cosas terribles bajo las órdenes de ese maldito, ¿no?– preguntó desviando la mirada.

–No es posible que tú...– escuchó decir a Seto, sus ojos seguían clavados en el horizonte, no quería ver como su hermano lo miraba como si fuera un monstruo.

Hablando de monstruos... En ese momento su padre apareció en el horizonte... ¡Ese maldito regresaba demasiado temprano!

–¡Ahí viene!– gritó saltando al suelo –¡Debemos abortar la misión!– ordenó, pero Seto continuaba mirándolo con miedo... En esos momentos su hermano le temía –Y sólo por si acaso...– le habló viéndolo directo a los ojos –Aún no he matado a nadie... Sigo siendo un humano después de todo– aseguró quitándole el teléfono –¡Kido, sal de la casa en este instante!

–... Es esa chica... La del festival...– la escuchó decir.

–Lo sé... Es una patada en el trasero...– murmuró –¡Pero no es momento para pensar en ello! ¡Ese monstruo viene hacia aquí, en un minuto estará entrando, y si no sales de allí podría descubrirte!

Fueron sólo unos segundos, pero resultó un largo silencio, Seto quien parecía haber despertado lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él, logrando así que ambos se ocultaran tras el árbol, sólo por precaución.

–No saldré...– la escuchó decir finalmente.

–¡¿Qué demonios dices?!– a pesar de estar gritándole, el volumen de su voz había bajado considerablemente mientras su padre pasaba a escasos centímetros de ellos.

–Ya habíamos pensado en esto, es hora del plan B.

–¡Pero Kido...!– exclamó dejándose ganar por los nervios –¡No puedes quedarte es demasiado peligroso! ¡No es posible que hayas olvidado lo que te hizo!

–No he olvidado ni un instante de aquel día... Y créeme, me siento aterrorizada... Pero si me voy ahora, nuestra misión habrá fracasado... Todo nuestro esfuerzo, todo el riesgo, incluso el dolor que sentí un mes atrás... Todo habrá sido en vano.

Ella tenía toda la razón, pero él se sentía aterrado, era demasiado el miedo como para ser capaz de pensar objetivamente... Como aquel que sintió al ver el rostro de Ayano desapareciendo en el vacío, esa triste sonrisa... El preludio de lo inevitable... De una profunda soledad que nunca desaparecería...

–No vamos a poder con esto...– exhaló al borde de las lágrimas –¡No hay forma de que tres niños puedan luchar contra algo tan grande como esto!

Sintió una mano en su hombro, volteó para ver la amable sonrisa de Seto, pero había algo más... Un brillo de valentía en su mirada –¿Realmente nos ves de esa forma?

–Nosotros ya no somos niños...– dijo Tsubomi a través del teléfono –Porque como niños nunca podríamos salvar a papá, ni honrar aquello por lo que Ayano murió...

Rió levemente, en esos momentos de tensión, cuando su hermana estaba encerrada en esa casa, como un pequeño ratón a merced de una hambrienta serpiente... Él comprendía finalmente que tan equivocado estaba...

Siempre había visto a sus hermanos como el par de niños que conoció en aquel orfanato, tan sinceros, e ingenuos en comparación a sí mismo quien había conocido el lado oscuro del mundo... Creía que aquello le había hecho madurar demasiado pronto, y sólo deseaba proteger aquella inocencia y felicidad que ellos, al contrario que él, aún conservaban...

Sin embargo el que espera también sufre... También crece... Tal vez más que quien sale a luchar... La incertidumbre, la preocupación, la añoranza... Esos sentimientos habían fortalecido a sus hermanos sin que él lo notara...

–Además, si las cosas se salen de control... Tú me salvarás, ¿verdad?– terminó de decir Kido.

Sonrió con confianza renovada en sus hermanos y en sí mismo –Por supuesto...– le aseguró antes de entregarle el celular a Seto –Pongamos el plan B en marcha.

–¡A la orden!– exclamó su hermano emocionado, activando su poder.

Esperaba que no hubiera problemas con aquello, Seto había prometido usar su poder a un nivel muy básico, solamente indagaría en pensamientos, sin adentrarse en recuerdos y demás. El plan original implicaba un enfrentamiento directo en el cual Seto averiguaría las verdaderas intenciones del monstruo, pero luego de lo que sucedió con Kido, aquella idea fue descartada de inmediato.

–Se dirige a la cocina– informó su hermano –. Va a prepararse un café.

–¡Dile a Kido que se de prisa!– exclamó, podía confiar mucho en sus hermanos y sus planes, pero continuaba sintiéndose nervioso y no dejaría de estarlo hasta que los tres hubieran regresado a la base sanos y salvos.

–Oh... Oh...– murmuró Seto luego de un par de minutos.

–¡¿Qué sucede?!

–¡Va a tomar su café en el laboratorio!– exclamó informando también a Kido –¡Ahora sí tienes que salir de ahí!– gritó al celular, quedándose unos segundos callado para luego responder un quedo –Tienes razón...

–¡¿Ahora por qué no quiere salirse?!– preguntó a los gritos a su hermano.

–Él se esta acercando, si abre la puerta del laboratorio para salir él lo notará, y si se queda esperando a que él entre para salir después, él verá la puerta secreta abierta...

–¡Que cierre la puerta secreta antes que él entre!

–Dice que lo intentó, pero no sabe como hacerlo...

–¡Demonios!– exclamó –Muy bien, ¡plan C!

–¡Entendido!– asintió Seto –Escucha Kido, vamos a poner en práctica el plan C, anula tu poder sobre Kano.

En ese momento usó sus ojos para cambiar su apariencia por completo... Ni su propio padre lo reconocería, esperaba que el monstruo dentro de él tampoco –¿Listo?– le preguntó a Seto luego de unos segundos, recibiendo como respuesta un pulgar arriba.

 _Shuuya Kano._

 _Miembro número tres._

 _Agente encubierto._

Sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia la puerta y la golpeó un par de veces con fuerza. El plan era simple... Sacar a Kido de la casa como fuera, y en lo posible no levantar sospechas que generaran alguna represalia hacia ella.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su padre –¿Qué sucede oficial?– preguntó él.

En efecto, en esos momentos se veía como un policía, pelirrojo, alto, ojos verdes, algo rechoncho –Recibimos una llamada de sus vecinos diciendo que alguien se metió en su casa mientras no estaba, si me permite, me gustaría echar un vistazo– le explicó cordialmente, cubriendo por completo sus nervios.

En una primer instancia podía parecer una estupidez, el avisarle que alguien había invadido su casa, pero si lograba hacerlo caer en el engaño, de esa forma le daría vía libre a todos los rincones, incluso el laboratorio, y explicaría la ventana abierta en la habitación de Ayano... Si él pensaba que un ratero cualquiera había entrado y escapado antes que el policía lo encontrara, entonces ellos estarían a salvo.

–¿De verdad?– preguntó el hombre viéndolo con sorpresa –Puede pasar, desde luego... De hecho creo que escuché algo en mi laboratorio.

– _¡Esa tonta hizo ruido aún con su poder activado!_ – pensó molesto mientras seguía a su padre que lo guiaba al laboratorio –¡Descuide, me encargaré de cualquier intruso!– le aseguró con una enorme sonrisa despreocupada.

–Ese es el lugar– le indicó Kenjiro abriendo la puerta del laboratorio –Aquí escuché esos ruidos.

–En ese caso quédese atrás, podría ser peligroso– le advirtió adentrándose.

Al instante detectó la posición de Kido, sin embargo no se acercó a ella, por el contrario fingió revisar otras zonas en un intento por darle vía libre a escapar mientras su padre lo seguía.

–Yo no dejé esa puerta abierta– le indicó el hombre señalando aquella entrada a la sección secreta del laboratorio, no dejándole más opción que adentrarse allí.

Se le hizo bastante extraño que su padre permitiera que un policía entrara al sitio donde conservaba un cadáver, comenzaba a imaginar que él lo había descubierto cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio un objeto extraño.

Reaccionó por puro instinto girándose y asestándole una patada en el pecho al mismo tiempo que Kido hacía lo golpeaba en su flanco derecho. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por tal sincronización mientras le hombre caía a varios metros, con tal fuerza que rompió el contenedor donde mantenía el cuerpo de Takane.

Iba a reclamarle por haberse arriesgado de esa forma tan estúpida, cuando notó la jeringa con un extraño líquido oscuro en el suelo –¡¿Qué demonios?!

–Pensaba envenenarte, Seto me lo advirtió– le susurró ella con su mirada fija en el cuerpo sin vida a un lado de donde yacía Kenjiro inconsciente –Vio a través de tu disfraz desde el momento en que entraste.

–Lo imaginé...– murmuró él tomando su mano –¡Vamos!– tiró de ella en un intento por correr fuera de esa casa, sin embargo no fue capaz de moverla –¡Kido, date prisa antes de que vuelva en sí!

–No puedo...– murmuró Tsubomi soltándose y caminando hacia el cuerpo.

–¡No te acerques a él, estúpida!– le gritó siguiéndola.

Como era de esperar Kido lo ignoró, levantando a la chica en brazos, y como siempre él tenía la razón. Ahogó un grito cuando vio a su padre levantar la cabeza, abriendo sus ojos completamente rojos a pesar de ser media mañana, prueba inequívoca de que la serpiente lo había poseído por completo.

El monstruo intentó tomar el tobillo de Tsubomi antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de alejarse, pero él lo evitó pateándole la mano mientras la empujaba apremiantemente en un intento por que se espabilara y saliera del alcance de ese asesino.

–Jeje... Sabía que regresarías por más...– ese maldito le hablaba a Kido mientras sacaba un arma del interior de su bata con la mano sana y les apuntaba –Díganle adiós a papá– sonrió sádicamente.

No había tiempo de escapar, así que su reacción fue lanzarse sobre Kido abrazándola en el último momento, cubriéndola casi por completo con su cuerpo...

Ese maldito no volvería a dañarla, así aquello significara su propia muerte, cualquier precio era poco por proteger lo que más quería...

Cerró sus ojos al escuchar el estridente sonido seco... Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que aquello no había sonado como un disparo.

–¡Hora del plan S!– escuchó decir a Seto, quien sostenía un bate de béisbol con el cual acababa de lanzar el arma lejos del alcance de Kenjiro –Lo siento papá, pero no voy a permitir que le vuelvas a hacer daño a mis hermanos– le habló al hombre con su usual sonrisa, aunque había un destello de furia en su mirada –¿Nos vamos?– le preguntó acercándose a ellos y ayudándolos a levantarse.

* * *

–¿Eres consciente de que lo que llevas en tu espalda es un cadáver?– preguntó con malicia viendo de reojo como su hermana se erizaba por completo.

Acababan de escapar de esa casa, y necesitaba liberar tensiones de alguna forma, y en esos momentos incluso el humor negro servía.

–¡Cállate!– le reclamó Tsubomi cargando el cuerpo de Takane envuelto en su sudadera –No podía dejarla en ese lugar... Merece al menos un entierro digno...– murmuró lo último solemnidad.

–No puedo creer que papá haya sido capaz de asesinar...– comentó Seto consternado.

–Fue ese monstruo, no nuestro padre– comentó él mirando a otro lado –. El mismo día que Ayano murió, él asesinó a Haruka y Takane, pero no sé que hizo con el cuerpo del chico...– aún recordaba aquella amenaza cuando vio el contenedor destruido desde adentro, pero no quería asustar aún más a sus hermanos.

–Papá debe sentirse demasiado mal, él hablaba con mucho cariño de sus alumnos...– comentó Seto exhalando con tristeza.

–Dudo que quede algo del alma nuestro padre en ese cuerpo...– explicó viendo a sus hermanos nuevamente.

Kido caminaba en silencio mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento por no quebrarse, y Seto se veía triste, pero no había derramado una sola lágrima a pesar de todo lo que vivieron. Su hermano era mas duro de lo que imaginaba cuando la situación apremiaba.

–No creo que debamos llevar ese cuerpo a la base...– dijo finalmente deteniéndose, sus hermanos lo imitaron mientras lo veían confundidos –Hay al menos un par de personas allí que sufrirán un colapso nervioso al verlo...

–¿Pero qué hacemos con ella?– preguntó Seto –Tenemos que buscar un buen lugar para enterrarla, y no tenemos las herramientas, ni conocemos el procedimiento.

–No lo sé...– murmuró encogiéndose de hombros –Tal vez traerla no fue una buena idea...– comentó.

Ambos miraron a Kido quien frunció el ceño y continuó caminando como si ellos no existieran...

Al regresar a la base habría problemas...

 **Continuará.**

 _¿Qué van a hacer con el cadáver? ¿Habrán descubierto algo en el laboratorio de su padre? ¿El fantasma de Takane le jalará los pies a Kido esta noche? Esas y otras preguntas serán respondidas algún día... Pero no en el próximo capítulo._

 _Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme sus comentarios, a continuación paso a responder._

 _Ryuunoko : ¡Felicidades por ser el comentario número 90! Te has ganado... Mi gratitud, porque no tengo mucho más para darte. Tenés razón en que la escena e Shintaro y Mary fue rápida, pero Seto no se quedaría mucho tiempo escuchando, y Shintaro huyó antes que Seto se pusiera celoso... Nunca se sabe qué tan fuerte puede golpear nuestro chico valiente... Cuestión de supervivencia xD. Además siempre se pierden cosas cuando cuentas la historia desde la perspectiva de un personaje. Tendré que terminar escribiendo un fic exclusivamente dedicado a los graffiteros xD._

 _Kousuke de niño era un amor, y de grande sigue siéndolo, es de los que más maduró pero menos cambió... Una combinación rara y hermosa... He aprendido a quererlo más después de embarcarme en esta historia. Kido es mi "heroa", siempre llena de energías, sintiéndose una inútil por pasar tanto tiempo tirada en una cama, y de paso torturando a Kano. Y claro que ella se preocupó por la reacción de Seto al leer su mente... Una vida protegiéndolo y de la nada va y lo daña hasta el punto de que él termine desmayado y luego con una crisis de nervios... ¿Cómo no sentirse culpable?_

 _Creo que no es una sorpresa para nadie que adoro a Kano, con sus cosas buenas y malas, y amo verlo sufrir, sobre todo cuando sufre por preocupación. Y claro que todos saben que ellos se aman, pero son medio bananas los pobres... Necesitan tiempo que no tienen... A ver si se aclaran antes que llegue Kuroha y se les termine la fiesta... Respecto a Mary, creo que ella se complementa perfectamente con Seto, así que cuando él cae, ella debe mantenerse fuerte para sostenerlo. Sin contar que tiene el "cheat" de reiniciar el tiempo cuando las cosas se ponen feas... Eso da bastante confianza xD._

 _Bueno, ya viste la misión y no maté a nadie... (aparentemente) Así que tienen un par de capítulos más para respirar con sus pulmones aún dentro del cuerpo. Y que conste que yo les di tiempo, si no se declaran es culpa de ellos. Sería divertido lo de las peleas clandestinas, pero me temo que no les queda mucho tiempo para actividades extracurriculares.(?) Y hace tiempo que quería verlos trabajar en equipo, después de todo, juntos pueden lograr lo que sea, o casi. Muchas gracias por el hermoso comentario como siempre, besos._

 _Gracias una vez más por leer._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Siguiente capítulo : Génesis -Aclarar la mirada- _

_Saludos._

 _Trekumy._


	36. Capítulo 36: Génesis

_**Advertencia:** Este capítulo hará una serie de referencias bíblicas y comentarios que podrían considerarse una blasfemia, por favor, si eres muy sensible respecto a ello te pido que lo tomes únicamente como el punto de vista de uno de los personajes de una historia... Y si aún así decides no leer el capítulo, no afectará tu comprensión de los siguientes. Gracias por tu tiempo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 36: Génesis.**

" _En el principio Dios creó los cielos y la tierra."_

Ese sería el comienzo de la historia...

 _"(...) Luego dijo Dios: Produzca la tierra seres vivientes según su género, bestias y serpientes y animales de la tierra según su especie."_

De esa forma nació él, una criatura más, una de tantas otras...

" _Y Dios hizo nacer de la tierra todo árbol delicioso a la vista, y bueno para comer; también el árbol de vida en medio del huerto; y el árbol de la ciencia del bien y el mal."_

Dulces frutos en abundancia por doquier, las criaturas disfrutaron de ellos en algarabía. Aquella serpiente, guiada por sus instintos animales no era la excepción, sin embargo todo cambió cuando por pura casualidad fue la primera en probar el fruto de aquel árbol tan tentador... El árbol de la ciencia del bien y el mal...

Fue entonces que la iluminación se hizo presente en aquella patética criatura que jamás destacó entre las demás. El mundo por completo se reveló ante sus ojos, convirtiéndola en un ser capaz de comprender tantas cosas, cercanas, lejanas, no importaba qué, él podía saberlo. No importaba cuan imposible pareciera, él se sentía capaz de realizar cualquier cosa.

Deseoso de compartir sus hallazgo con el resto de las criaturas se dirigió a ellas, sin embargo eran muy diferente a él, temerosos ante las advertencias de Dios, complacidos con sus vacías vidas, luchando incansablemente por saciar sus instintos y nada más.

Ellos eran diferentes a él...

 _"Entonces Dios formó al hombre del polvo de la tierra, y sopló en su nariz aliento de vida, y fue el hombre un ser viviente."_

Presenció aquella especial creación desde las sombras, esa criatura era diferente a las demás ya que a diferencia del resto había sido hecha a semejanza de Dios. Tal vez pudiera compartir su descubrimiento con ella.

 _"Y mandó Dios al hombre, diciendo: De todo árbol del huerto podrás comer; mas del árbol de la ciencia del bien y el mal no comerás; porque el día que de él comieres, ciertamente morirás."_

¿Morir? Aquello no era verdad. Él había comido ese fruto y continuaba vivo, una vida mucho mejor, una vida plena.

Entonces Dios mentía...

Sólo había una explicación para esa mentira.

 _"Pero la serpiente era astuta, más que todos los animales del campo que Dios había hecho (...)"_

–Conque Dios os ha dicho: No comáis de todo árbol del huerto– le habló a la hembra, conocía la naturaleza de las criaturas, por eso la escogió.

–Del fruto de los árboles del huerto podemos comer, pero del fruto del árbol que está en el centro del huerto dijo Dios: No comeréis de él, ni le tocaréis para que no muráis– explicó ella.

–No moriréis– declaró sin atisbo de duda, tenía el poder de engañar a su antojo, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, aquella era la verdad –, sino que sabe Dios que el día que comáis de él, serán abiertos vuestros ojos, y seréis como Dios, sabiendo el bien y el mal.

 _"Y vio la mujer que el árbol era bueno para comer, y que era agradable a los ojos, y árbol codiciable para alcanzar la sabiduría; y tomó de su fruto, y comió; y dio también a su marido el cual comió así como ella. Entonces fueron abiertos los ojos de ambos (...)"_

Finalmente podría compartir aquel poder, aquellos conocimientos y comprensión del mundo en que vivía con alguien más... Sin embargo Dios lo supo, y expulsó a ambas criaturas especiales del Edén... Condenándolos a dolor, sufrimiento y finalmente la muerte...

Y en lo que a él respectaba...

 _"Y Dios dijo a la serpiente: Por cuanto esto hiciste, maldita serás entre todas las bestias y entre todos los animales del campo; sobre tu pecho andarás, y polvo comerás todos los días de tu vida. Y pondré enemistad entre ti y la mujer, y entre tu simiente y la simiente suya; ésta te herirá en la cabeza, y tú le herirás en el calcañar."_

Sus patas fueron arrancadas cruelmente y al igual que aquellas criaturas fue expulsado del jardín, sin embargo se las apañó para conservar algunas semillas del árbol de la vida, sabía que encontraría un sitio adecuado donde plantarlo, de esa forma, al contrario que esa pareja... Él sería inmortal.

Necesitaba aquella inmortalidad, aquel fruto había abierto sus ojos, despertado sus ansias por conocer más, no moriría sin saberlo todo...

Y así, milenios pasaron...

Observó a aquellas criaturas que se llamaban a sí mismas humanos, progresar, evolucionar, crecer como individuos y grupos, modificando el entorno a su necesidad, creando, algo que el resto de los animales no era capaz de hacer. Ellos habían sido una creación especial, a imagen y semejanza de Dios... Los necesitaba si quería enfrentarlo.

Necesitaba de las características humanas, necesitaba sus brazos y piernas de los cuales él carecía, su postura erguida, su cerebro capaz de armonizar pensamientos y emociones... Emociones de las cuales él carecía.

Tenía la habilidad de reconstruir su cuerpo a voluntad, sin embargo no podía crear, aún había algo que Dios podía hacer y él no... Sin embargo, si sus poderes y los de esos humanos se mezclaran... Existía la posibilidad de poder lograrlo.

Pero no podía acercarse a ellos... No directamente o piedras volarían y sería perseguido con palos... Podría engañarlos cambiando su apariencia, atraerlos con sus ojos rojos como la lava... Pero no era posible procrear un ser mitad humano mitad serpiente...

Y si aquello no era posible entonces... Debería buscar otra alternativa...

Convertir un humano en uno.

Le tomó varios siglos de investigación, llegó a la conclusión de que debía arriesgar mucho en pro de conseguir su meta, sin embargo ningún precio era demasiado alto si finalmente lo lograba.

Valiéndose de su vista aérea no le fue difícil encontrar a su víctima, una recién nacida abandonada en el bosque a su suerte...

Los humanos solían hacer esa clase de cosas...

Debía darse prisa, era un lugar lejano y aquella criatura demasiado vulnerable al clima y otros animales... No le serviría de nada muerta.

Al llegar la encontró apenas con vida, aquella temperatura congelante era mortal en una criatura como aquella, también en un animal de sangre fría como él, así que la envolvió en su cuerpo, no le daría calor, pero la protegería del frío invernal y emprendió el regreso lo más rápido que pudo.

Alimentó a la infante con frutos del árbol de la vida, y así lo haría por unos años más, hasta que llegara a la madurez, según sus cálculos aquello no le daría inmortalidad, pero multiplicaría la esperanza de vida de un humano promedio unas cien veces.

Más que suficiente para cumplir su cometido.

Separó su poder en partes, partes que se materializaron como otras serpientes, decenas de ellas, cada una con una habilidad específica... Le cedió todo aquello, a excepción de la parte que se quedó con la habilidad de buscar el conocimiento, esa era su parte más preciada, aquella que lo motivaba a seguir adelante. Necesitaba de esa parte más que ninguna, quería ser uno con aquella criatura que comenzaba a ser envuelta por las otras serpientes, pero debía quedarse fuera, protegiéndola, alimentándola, y guiándola cuando la transformación estuviera completa.

Pasaron dos siglos en los cuales permaneció en aquella cueva, se las apañó bastante bien para protegerla de los humanos que rara vez exploraban el lugar, y algunos animales salvajes que rondaban por allí.

Durante ese tiempo, el ser en metamorfosis no tuvo consciencia de su propia existencia, no se movió, no habló, sólo observó el mundo frente a él. Hasta que al llegar a la madurez dejó de recibir alimento, lo cual lo motivó a dar sus primeros pasos.

Ese día, un quince de agosto según el calendario gregoriano, aquella criatura, híbrida de humano y serpiente, conoció su propia voz, su imagen, y salió al mundo.

Fingió ser una serpiente más, fingió desconocimiento de su situación, y la dejó marchar sin voltear a ver a la que podría considerarse su hija... Esa a la que los humanos llamarían Medusa en los años venideros, poseía el poder de enfrentar al mismo Dios, pero aún no lo sabía.

Debía descubrirlo por sí misma, y cuando lo hiciera, regresaría a ese lugar...

Y así fue...

–Regresaste...– comentó al verla entrar –¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido? ¿Veinte, treinta años?

–Treinta y dos...– respondió ella arrodillándose al pie del lago en cuyo reflejo conoció su forma por primer vez.

–Oh... Muy cierto...– concedió arrastrándose hacia ella, observando su propio reflejo en el lago, haberle cedido casi la totalidad de su poder lo hacía ver como una serpiente más –He sabido que te llaman... Medusa.

–Mi nombre es Azami– corrigió.

–Te hiciste con un nombre... Nunca pensé que sintieras la necesidad de uno, Azami...

–Me molesta que hables de esa forma– lo miró de reojo, con sus ojos fieros –, como si supieras algo de mí.

No respondió, no necesitaba hacerlo. Aquella, mitad serpiente, mitad humana, podría leer su mente si realmente deseara saberlo.

–¿Vas a decirme el motivo que te trajo aquí?– preguntó finalmente.

–Mi hija, y mi esposo...– respondió Azami, volviendo a ver su reflejo en el lago –Si permanezco a su lado, ellos seguirán atacándolos...

–Ser considerado un monstruo tiene sus inconvenientes– comentó casualmente, los humanos atacaban todo aquello diferente, aquello que no comprendían... En ese punto eran exactamente iguales al resto de los animales –. Deduzco que planeas vivir aquí de ahora en más...– ella asintió –Es una solución aceptable a tu problema, de todas formas ese humano no vivirá mucho tiempo, y esa hija que engendraste con él, tendrá una esperanza de vida cincuenta veces superior a la de un humano, pero también morirá tarde o temprano.

La vio apretar sus puños, mientras se levantaba –No puedo aceptar esto...– murmuró con sus ojos destellando en un rojo aún más intenso que el natural en ella.

No había contemplado aquello, ¿de dónde había salido tal poder? Observó esa energía recorrerla y envolverla, su cabello se mecía en el aire como si flotara, y casi podía ver aquellas serpientes que ya eran parte de su cuerpo, retorciéndose dentro de ella...

–Deseo... Vivir a su lado... Por siempre...

Entonces eso era... Ese poder oculto que hacía a los humanos especiales... Aquello que los separaba de las demás criaturas... Deseos...

Fue una revelación casi tan increíble como aquella que experimentó al comer el fruto prohibido... Deseos, esos de los que los animales carecían, pero abundaban en los humanos... Esa era la clave de la creación... Si poseía esos deseos sería capaz de vencer a Dios.

Pero antes debía comprobar su deducción –Entonces... Crea un mundo donde puedas vivir con ellos para siempre– sugirió, ganándose una mirada sorprendida –. Tienes el poder de hacerlo.

–Un mundo... Donde vivir con ellos...– repitió, con la esperanza afianzándose en ella, aumentando aún más su poder –Un mundo lejos de otros humanos... Un mundo donde el tiempo no pase...

Presenció fascinado la creación de aquel nuevo mundo, le resultó tan increíble, tan lejano a todo aquello que había visto en su larga vida, que dejó de considerarla una híbrida que ayudó a crear, para comenzar a verla como su reina.

Reinaría aquel nuevo mundo con ella...

Con ella, y sólo con ella, podría derrotar a aquel lo condenó a arrastrarse por la tierra. Porque aunque en esos momentos fueran dos seres independientes... Ambos estaban conectados... Ella era parte de él, y él parte de ella.

–¿Qué opinas?– preguntó Azami una vez que su creación estuvo lista... No le tomó más que un par de años crear un nuevo mundo de la nada...

–Incluso yo, me siento sorprendido, mi reina.

–¿Ahora soy tu reina?– levantó una ceja con desconfianza –Eres un ser muy extraño...

–No negaré eso– comentó reptando hasta ella –. Cuando entres a tu nuevo mundo... Quiero entrar también– declaró viéndola directamente.

–¿Por qué quieres eso?

–Este mundo no es justo con quienes somos monstruos...– fue su excusa –Puedes leer mi mente si no me crees...

–Pareces saber demasiado de mí... Y ese mundo fue tu idea, así que lo creo justo.

Se marchó en busca de su familia, pero algo sucedió, por lo que regresó varios días después completamente sola. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, y la puerta que los llevaría a ese mundo fue abierta.

–¿Qué sucedió?– preguntó cediendo a su naturaleza curiosa.

–No quiero regresar a este mundo– fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, antes de verla entrar por ese portal.

Entró tras ella... Y el portal fue sellado, desapareciendo ambos del mundo real.

* * *

–¡Debo hacer algo!– exclamó su reina viendo con desesperación por aquella ventana. En ese lugar donde el tiempo no existía, había una ventana que en la cual se podía observar el mundo de los humanos.

Ambas, hija y nieta de su reina, fueron asesinadas por humanos.

–No hay mucho que puedas hacer desde aquí...– comentó observando el par de cuerpos cubiertos de sangre a mitad del bosque.

–¡Quiero traerlas! ¡Tiene que haber una forma!

–Tú creaste este mundo, así que tú pones las reglas...

Ella siguió su consejo como siempre, aunque su ejecución le pareció lamentable...

Su reina era en parte humana, no sólo en su físico y su capacidad de desear... Lo era también en su habilidad para complicar innecesariamente las cosas...

Le pareció estúpido poner aquellas reglas... Si dos personas que se amen mueren juntas un quince de agosto entrarían a ese mundo, una de ellas quedaría dentro por toda la eternidad, la otra podría salir con vida llevando una de sus serpientes...

Pero le resultó aún más idiota que le cediera a su hija justamente aquella serpiente... La única capaz de mantener unidas a las demás... Y la única capaz de mantener el control sobre aquel mundo.

Luego de una aburrida charla familiar, Shion rechazó la serpiente cediéndole la nueva vida a su hija... Quedando así, cada quince de agosto, las puertas abiertas de aquel mundo.

* * *

Después de ver entrar a varias personas a ese mundo, y que algunas serpientes fueran llevadas fuera, decidió que él también debía salir... Técnicamente, la Azami de ese mundo ya no era su reina... Su reina era Mary ya que era quien poseía el poder de reunir al resto de las serpientes... Y con un poco de suerte tal vez ella no cometiera el mismo error que su antepasada.

Sin contar, que aún no olvidaba su misión, y en aquel mundo separado del resto, donde nada sucedía... Su necesidad de conocimiento no se veía satisfecha...

Quería salir y ver qué tanto había evolucionado el mundo durante su ausencia... Y una ventana no le era suficiente para ello. Pero no podía hacerlo en cualquier cuerpo, las serpientes cumplían deseos... Otra inútil regla desde su punto de vista. Necesitaba alguien cuyos deseos se mimetizaran con los suyos...

Y ese alguien llegó finalmente... El hombre se rehusó, suplicó que fuera su esposa quien tomara su lugar... Ese hombre parecía saber mucho de aquel mundo y de su reina... Así que esta vez, fue la serpiente quien decidió...

Lo poseyó jurándole cumplir su deseo, sabiendo que jamás cumpliría aquella promesa... Y el resto fue muy divertido...

Aquel mundo era tan diferente al que él dejó cientos de años atrás... Sin embargo las personas eran iguales... Con las mismas virtudes y defectos que sus ancestros... Aquello era bueno, manipularlos sería pan comido.

Sin embargo como una serpiente dentro del cuerpo de un humano, no era capaz de tomar el control de sus acciones a menos que él lo hubiera cedido, y esto sólo sucedía por la noche, cuando su parte consciente tomaba un descanso.

Investigó a una velocidad impresionante, residía en un cuerpo frágil, que se deterioraba aún más al no contar con el descanso necesario, así que no contaba con siglos. Apenas algunos meses... Unos pocos años a lo sumo.

Descubrió que la cantidad de serpientes en la tierra era muy baja, demasiado para su cometido, necesitaba reunir al menos a diez, si quería enfrentar a aquel ser todopoderoso. Así que valiéndose de los sentimientos de ambos alumnos de su anfitrión creó una serpiente más... Ya que Azami carecía del poder de controlar el Daze, como ella había llamado una vez a su mundo, él podía usar aquellas tontas reglas a su antojo, y por supuesto, para su beneficio.

El día que decidió matar a esos dos humanos, la hija del hombre que poseía se suicidó frente a sus ojos... Aquello fue un golpe de suerte, ya que el hombre perdió aún más la cordura, y entonces controlarlo fue mucho más sencillo. Si no hubiera sido por aquello, probablemente la conciencia de ese humano se habría rehusado a envenenar a la chica, y quitarle el respirador al joven.

También estaba aquel niño que presenció todo, quien poseía una de las serpientes; engañar... Tiró de los hilos correctos y lo usó a su favor...

Ese quince de agosto fue muy largo, y aprendió mucho más que en todo el año anterior de investigación... Gracias a sus vivencias comprendió el verdadero origen del deseo...

La desesperación...

Todo deseo nacía de la desesperación, del querer cambiar una situación adversa, o prolongar una feliz que acabaría inevitablemente... Si causaba desesperación, la más cruel y absoluta en los anfitriones de la serpiente... Aquello generaría cantidades inimaginables de poder...

¿Y qué otra cosa generaría más desesperación que algo que fuera contra el instinto básico en toda criatura? La supervivencia...

Y no únicamente la propia, sino la de aquellos con los que el vínculo es demasiado fuerte... Aprendió mucho de ver a esa chica suicidarse frente a su padre...

Conservó el cuerpo de los adolescentes que asesinó, uno de ellos permanecería vivo en estado suspendido, él sería su as bajo la manga, su cuerpo fuerte como el titanio sería un buen anfitrión para sí mismo durante la ejecución de su plan... Y aquellos audífonos que implantó en su cuerpo, le permitirían escuchar cada movimiento de las serpientes una vez que les permitiera reunirse...

La chica sería un contenedor, guardaría en aquel cadáver el poder recogido, un cuerpo humano vivo no soportaría tanto poder, pero ese cadáver con ciertas modificaciones lo haría...

La primer vez que lo hizo... Salió perfecto, asesinó a sangre fría a todos frente a sus amigos, únicamente dejaría viva a Mary, su nueva reina, ambos derrotarían a Dios y reinarían ese mundo en su lugar... Sin embargo ella reaccionó de una forma no contemplada, reiniciando el tiempo...

Volvió a encontrarse en aquel laboratorio... El cuerpo de la chica conservaba el poder que había obtenido, y él sus memorias y experiencia...

–Perfecto...– se dijo a sí mismo sin poder evitar sonreír.

Acumularía aquel poder hasta que el contenedor desbordara de él y luego lo usaría para apoderarse de ese mundo y los demás.

Probó decenas de formas, analizando en cual de ellas el poder recabado era mayor... En su actual línea temporal, experimentó por primer vez darles un año extra, de esa forma sus lazos se fortalecerían, esperaba que con ello... El contenedor se llenara por completo y entonces no necesitaría seguir con ese estúpido juego.

Después de eso...

Mataría a ese ser inmortal llamado Dios.

Pero darle más tiempo a los humanos implicaba que su naturaleza curiosa entrara en acción...

El chico que usaba a su antojo como una marioneta, se reveló un par de veces...

La chica que poseía la serpiente de ocultar la mirada se coló a su casa en una ocasión... Casi la mató en aquella oportunidad, pero en el último momento su anfitrión, ese hombre que creyó que había perdido la voluntad por completo, lo detuvo...

Aquellos fueron eventos divertidos, todos ellos ayudaban a que la masacre que planeó liberara aún más energía... Sin embargo hubo un punto en el cual las cosas se salieron de control...

Pocos días antes del indicado, asaltaron su laboratorio y se llevaron el contenedor...

Estuvo a punto de ir tras ellos, destrozarlos antes de tiempo y tomar lo que era suyo, sin embargo, aquello arruinaría sus planes... Valiéndose de Konoha era capaz de saber lo que el grupo entero hacía, por lo que no le sería difícil rastrear aquel cadáver... No importaba si se deterioraba un poco... Aquello no mermaría su potencial de almacenamiento.

El catorce de agosto desenterró ese cuerpo tan preciado para él, y luego de subirlo a su camioneta condujo hacia su nueva guarida, el sótano de la escuela era perfecto para aquellos menesteres... Ninguno de ellos imaginaría siquiera donde encontrarlo...

Porque después de la última irrupción en su casa, ellos seguramente conocían a la perfección el cincuenta por ciento de su plan, lo que había escrito en sus notas... En otras palabras, sabían que el día quince de agosto morirían inevitablemente, lo cual era perfecto... Saberlo con antelación seguramente los haría sentir aún más desesperados...

Esperó en ese lugar hasta el día siguiente a la hora indicada, y valiéndose de un par de armas bien cargadas caminó tranquilamente hacia el lugar del desenlace final...

La última vez...

La definitiva...

Después de ese día... El mundo no volvería a ser el mismo.

 **Continuará.**

 _Uff... Fue tan corto pero siento que necesito un descanso de tres meses después de esto..._

 _Ok, no quedó tan bien como esperaba, y tiene muchas, muchas incoherencias y contradicciones con la historia, pero creo que se entiende la idea. No puedo evitar sentir que fue muy confuso..._

 _Al escribir este capítulo me topé con un montón de problemas, pero el que quiero comentar aquí es que en el manga la serpiente que habla con Azami está en medio de un grupo de otras serpientes, sin embargo las serpientes son animales solitarios, nunca cazan ni viven en grupos, lo cual tiene lógica, ya que por su forma se verían más expuestas de ese modo... Sólo las hembras llegan a permanecer con sus crías un tiempo y no es mucho. Así que por eso en mi versión, la serpiente estaba sola en aquella cueva._

 _Hay otras contradicciones con la serie, pero no logré unificar todo lo que sabemos en algo completamente coherente... Sé que hay gente que haría esto mucho mejor que yo... Pero aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado un poquito al menos._

 _Por cierto, esto ha tomado forma gracias a conversaciones que he tenido con algunos de ustedes, así que les agradezco muchísimo (cada quien sabe si estoy hablando de él/ella). Cuando llegue al final de la historia agradeceré apropiadamente a todos._

 _Paso a responder los comentarios:_

 _ TanetaOno: Muchas gracias por el comentario :D Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la misión, y ya veremos qué pasa con el cuerpo... Aunque en este capítulo se vio un poco. Ya sabremos qué pasará contra Kuroha en su momento, de hecho lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, o el siguiente a ese si se alarga mucho. Nos vemos, besos._

 _ OrangeAnt: Tranquila que no fue para tanto... Pero sí, sobrevivieron a esa... Veamos qué pasa en los siguientes capítulos... Muchísimas gracias por comentar. Besos._

 _Gracias a todos por leer._

 _Próximo capítulo : Bad end._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	37. Capítulo 37: Adiós vieja amiga (BE 1)

_**Aclaración** : El capítulo tal como lo pensé quedó extremadamente largo, aún no termino de escribirlo, pero puedo asegurar que tendrá la extensión de tres capítulos, así que decidí cortarlo y publicarlo parte por parte. Disculpen las molestias, pero aún faltará un poco para que acabe. Gracias por su tiempo._

* * *

 **Bad end (parte 1)**

 **Capítulo 37: Adiós vieja amiga.**

Entraron a la base cuando comenzaba a atardecer... Para su tranquilidad la única allí era Mary, ninguno de los tres sabía bien como explicarle al grupo entero, el por qué cargaban un cadáver de aquí para allá.

–Seto, Kido, Kano. ¡Bienvenidos!– los saludó la albina con ternura abrazando al más alto –¡¿Quién es ella?!– preguntó una vez que dejaron el cuerpo de Takane sentado en el sofá.

–Ella era... Pues...– murmuró Seto sin saber bien como explicarlo.

–¿Está dormida?– preguntó acercándose –¿Por qué lleva tu _sweater_ , Kido?– miró a la susodicha que se había recostado en el otro sofá, con un brazo sobre sus ojos en claro signo de cansancio y pesar –¿Está desnuda bajo la ropa?

–Todos lo estamos– comentó Kano sentándose a un lado del cuerpo –, y no está dormida, está muerta.

–¡¿Qué?!– miró a Seto de inmediato, buscando alguna pista de que aquello era una broma de mal gusto.

–Ese monstruo que posee a nuestro padre lo hizo...– murmuró él mirando a un lado apenado –Kido pensó que debíamos darle un entierro digno, así que la trajimos hasta que logremos decidir de que forma haremos eso.

–¡Oh... Cielos!– exclamó cubriéndose la boca mientras veía a esa chica muerta. No tardó más que unos segundos en girarse para enterrar su cabeza en el pecho de Seto y sollozar.

Kano observaba de reojo como su hermano la consolaba... Si a Mary, que no conocía de nada a esa chica, no al menos en su forma humana, le afectaba tanto, no quería ni imaginar como sería con los demás.

–Oye, ¿a dónde vas?– llamó a Kido cuando la vio dirigirse a la cocina –Fue tu idea traerla, no huyas ahora.

–¡No estoy huyendo de nada! ¡Simplemente debo preparar el almuerzo! Llámame cuando lleguen los demás y asumiré toda la responsabilidad– le dijo cansada y de mal humor, sintiendo tal vez no fue buena idea llevársela... Pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que tampoco lo era dejarla allí.

–Y... ¿Dónde están los demás?– le pregunto Kano a Mary, dejando en paz a Kido quien se metió a la cocina.

–Fueron de compras, yo me quedé aquí esperándolos– respondió ella separándose un poco de Seto –, Iba a preguntar si les fue bien en su paseo, pero ahora no sé...– murmuró confundida viendo de reojo el cadáver.

Por si acaso habían ocultado su misión de los demás, pero regresar a la base con un cadáver luego de una salida de hermanos le resultaría sospechoso a cualquiera.

–Nos fue bastante bien– le sonrió Seto acariciándole la cabeza –. Gracias por esperarnos– la llevó con él a sentarse en el sofá libre.

–¿C-Cuánto tiempo crees que... Se quede?– preguntó Mary señalando a Takane –Me da tristeza y miedo...– confesó.

–En pocos minutos anochecerá por completo, así que imagino que lo más inteligente sería ocuparnos de ella mañana a primera hora... Debemos investigar y consultarlo con los otros, realmente nunca he pensado en qué se debe hacer en estas situaciones...– murmuró rascándose la cabeza bastante preocupado.

–No tienes que asustarte Mary– comentó Kano pasando un brazo por los hombros de Takane –. Considérala como una amiga más, un poco callada y muy tranquila... Además si incluso la gatita miedosa del grupo se atrevió a traerla hasta aquí en su espalda, tú no deberías tener nada que temer– sonrió con toda la falsedad de la que era capaz.

–Por favor Kano, no juegues con ella– murmuró Seto tragando duro –, debemos respetar a los muertos.

–¡Seto tiene razón, su espíritu podría venir a vengarse!– asintió Mary muchas veces.

–¿Su espíritu...?– preguntó levantando una ceja –Puede que tengan razón...– se alejó un poco del cuerpo –Tendré que mantener mi celular bloqueado...– murmuró para sí mismo.

–¿De qué hablas?– preguntó Seto mientras se escuchaban algunas voces fuera de la base y alguien comenzaba a abrir la puerta principal.

–En unos momentos lo sabrás– murmuró levantándose y yendo a recostarse en una pared a ver lo que sucedería.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Shintaro y Konoha, por los gritos que se escuchaban afuera al parecer Momo y Hibiya discutían sobre alguna cosa como era su costumbre.

–Maldito supermercado lleno, y malditas chicas que nos obligan a cargar todas las bolsas– murmuró Shintaro arrastrando los pies, cargando tres bolsas en cada mano, dos menos que las que llevaba Konoha.

–¿Quién es?– preguntó el albino al ver a la chica nueva dormida en el sofá.

–¿Quién es quién?– preguntó Shitnaro deteniéndose a un lado de su amigo para verlo con intriga, y luego seguir la línea de su mirada hasta aquella persona...

Esa persona...

Las bolsas del supermercado cayeron olvidadas en el momento en que él se paralizó.

–¡Takane!– murmuró Shintaro casi sin aliento, logrando salir de su shock inicial y corriendo hacia ella –¡Takane, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?!– exclamó cayendo de rodillas frente a ella al tiempo que la tomaba de ambos brazos y la sacudía –¡Despierta!

Seto y Mary veían la triste escena sorprendidos por el hecho de que Shintaro conociera a esa chica. Kano y Kido, quien salió de la cocina por el alboroto, se veían con pena. Finalmente fue el rubio quien habló.

–Déjala... Ella ya no va a despertar...

–¿Qué...?– Shintaro lo miró confundido –¿Cómo que no...?– volvió a mirar a Takane liberando sus brazos con lentitud, y el cuerpo cayó a un lado como lo que era, un cuerpo muerto.

Sabía que ella había desaparecido después del día en que Ayano y Haruka murieron, su depresión había sido tal que no se molestó en averiguar su paradero... O tal vez le atemorizaba averiguarlo, no quería enterarse de que todos sus amigos habían sufrido el mismo destino...

Guardaba la esperanza de que al menos ella...

–¡AHH!– el chillido de Ene lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos –¡¿Qué hace mi cuerpo ahí?!– exclamó la chica cibernética dentro del celular de Momo quien acababa de entrar unos segundos antes.

Luego de una exclamación generalizada, Ene se ganó todas las miradas sorprendidas, a excepción de la de Kano que ya lo sabía, y Shintaro que seguía estático arrodillado frente al sofá, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, intentando comprender lo que sucedía... Demasiada información en tan pocos segundos.

–¿T-Tu cuerpo...?– Momo fue la primera en preguntar –Ene, ¿qué intentas decir? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quién es esa chica?

–Pues...– comenzó a decir Ene, sintiéndose un poco triste y bastante incómoda, no era sencillo tener que explicar aquello y menos a un minuto de haber visto su propio cuerpo después de tanto tiempo –Para hacerlo sencillo, ese es mi cuerpo de cuando yo era una... Humana...– murmuró no muy segura, aún se consideraba humana, aunque ya no estaba segura de si esa definición podía seguir aplicándose a ella.

El silencio sepulcral que se extendió varios minutos después de aquella declaración fue roto por Shintaro, quien se puso de pie lentamente sólo para girar a ver el celular de su hermana donde permanecía aquella chica...

Aquella traidora...

–Imagino que te divertiste mucho burlándote de mí– murmuró caminando hacia ella.

–¡Y-Yo no...! A-Amo...– balbuceó Ene asustada por el sombrío rostro de su amigo.

–¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME DE ESA FORMA!– le gritó él, completamente dolido.

Ene y Momo cerraron sus ojos ante el grito, esperando su siguiente acción, lo menos que esperaban sería que lanzara el celular contra una pared... Sin embargo sus pasos no se dirigían a ellas, sino a la puerta tras ambas.

El portazo hizo temblar los cimientos.

–Sabía que no debíamos traerla...– murmuró Kano exhalando resignado.

–Lo supiste todo el tiempo...– le reclamó Kido viéndolo con seriedad –Ve tras Kisaragi y evita que haga alguna estupidez– ordenó señalando la puerta.

–¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!

–Porque Ene tiene mucho que contarnos, y tú eres el único que, como siempre, ya conocía la situación, así que no necesitas oírlo.

–Pero líder, no creo que yo sea el mejor para...– intentó razonar con ella, pero desistió de inmediato al ver esa expresión asesina en su rostro –Como digas...

Una vez que Kano se marchó, acomodaron el cuerpo de Takane en el sofá y pusieron a Ene a su lado, de esa forma todos se sentaron frente a ella esperando por su historia.

–Chicos... No sé qué esperan que les diga...– murmuró ella incómoda mirando hacia un lado donde yacía su cuerpo –Y líder, agradezco que me cubriera con su sudadera, pero podrían haberme puesto algo debajo también...– murmuró avergonzada –Un pantalón por ejemplo...

–¿Qué te hizo nuestro padre?– preguntó Kido directamente.

–¿Cómo terminaste de esa forma?– esta vez fue Mary quien la veía con curiosidad.

–¿Por qué no nos contaste que tenías un cuerpo? Podríamos haber ido por él antes– reflexionó Seto.

–¡Es verdad!– gritó Momo de la nada asustando a los que estaban sentados a su lado –¡Debe haber una forma de devolverte a tu cuerpo!

–Ni siquiera sabemos si ella quiere volver...– murmuró Hibiya viendo de reojo a Momo.

–¿Ya está la cena?– preguntó Konoha a Kido.

Ene los miró enternecida por su preocupación... Hasta escuchar aquel último comentario, realmente tenía la esperanza de que al ver su verdadero cuerpo, ese con el que compartió tantas cosas con él, recordara algo... Una memoria fugaz, un sueño borroso... Algo...

Pero no, definitivamente no quedaba ni una pizca de sus recuerdos en él... Sólo algunos rasgos de su personalidad, como su amabilidad, y ser un cabeza hueca, pero aquello no lo hacía Haruka...

–Ene... ¿Te sientes mal?– preguntó Momo ladeando el rostro preocupada.

–N-No... ¡Estoy bien!– aseguró secándose las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer sin que lo notara –Verán, cuando estaba, pues... Viva, sufría de una enfermedad, que no era muy grave, pero ese día sufrí un ataque y me desmayé, lo siguiente que supe fue que desperté en la computadora del laboratorio del profesor Tateyama, y mi cuerpo estaba en un recipiente gigante...– comenzó a explicar –No entendí nada en un inicio, pero no tenía a dónde ir, así que me metí a la computadora de Shintaro, y como jamás creería mi historia, entonces no dije nada...– resumió evadiendo el tema de Haruka, la promesa que le hizo a Ayano y cualquier matiz emotivo en su historia.

–¡Entonces no estás muerta! Simplemente estás fuera de tu cuerpo– dedujo Momo yendo hacia el celular y tomándolo –. ¡Tiene que haber una forma de devolverte!– exclamó acercando el celular al rostro de Takane –¡Haz el intento de pasarte a tu cuerpo!

–N-No creo que funcione así...– murmuró Ene algo incómoda por como Momo presionaba el celular contra su cuerpo en distintas zonas como si intentara introducir un CD o algo por el estilo.

–Quizás si...– murmuró la rubia pensativa antes de abrirle la boca e intentar meter el celular.

–¡Hermanita no hagas eso!– chilló desde el celular.

–¡Deja eso Momo!– exclamó Kido con dureza, tal vez la única capaz de conseguir que la chica obedeciera sin dudarlo.

–Como diga, líder...– murmuró dejando el celular en su lugar y alejándose.

–Aún no sabemos qué hacer con el cuerpo– comentó Seto –, si existiera la posibilidad de que Ene regrese a él deberíamos conservarlo, pero en caso contrario...– no terminó la frase.

–Háganlo– asintió la chica cibernética bajando la mirada. No podía negar que su más grande sueño, después de volver a ver a Haruka y Ayano, era volver a su cuerpo. Pero sabía perfectamente que no existía esa posibilidad –. Pero que sea un lugar lindo... ¡Odio los cementerios!

La charla que siguió fue demasiado triste... Era como resignarse a la muerte de una amiga muy preciada... y tener que pensar en un sitio donde enterrar su cuerpo era como echarle sal a una herida muy reciente y profunda...

Aquello fue muy duro para todos...

* * *

Se agotó por tener que correr tanto, pero finalmente lo alcanzó, ese virgen estúpido, que hacía poco o ningún ejercicio físico, era demasiado veloz cuando estaba molesto.

–¡Shintaro espera!– le gritó interponiéndose en su camino.

–¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! Ene... Quiero decir, Takane ya se burló de mi lo suficiente, no necesito aguantarte ahora a ti– murmuró intentando evadirlo.

–¡Oye, esta vez no vine a eso!– negó con sus brazos extendidos moviéndose a los lados en un intento por no dejarlo pasar –Y no creo que ella lo haya hecho para burlarse de ti...

–¡Claro que no! ¡Ella jamás hizo algún esfuerzo por burlarse de mí!– exclamó con todo el sarcasmo que era capaz de expresar.

–Bueno, jeje...– el rubio se rascó la cabeza –Tal vez sí lo ha hecho en muchas ocasiones...– admitió.

–¡¿Muchas ocasiones?! ¡Lo ha hecho desde que cometí el error de abrir aquel estúpido _mail_!

–Lo sé, lo sé...– asintió –Pero créeme... Nadie se desprendería de su cuerpo sólo por burlarse de ti...

–¡Entonces, ¡¿por qué demonios no me lo dijo desde un inicio?!

–Eso es algo que deberías hablar con ella...

–¡¿Lo ves?! No hay otra explicación... ¡Se ha reído de mí a mis espaldas durante tres malditos años!

–¡Jajaja!– rió con fuerza en un intento por molestarlo, mientras se recostaba en la pared –¡Eso ni tú te lo crees!– aseguró logrando que su interlocutor mirara a un lado sin dar el brazo a torcer –Simplemente no quieres reconocer que ella murió y dedicó su nueva vida a sacarte de tu depresión.

–Déjame en paz...– murmuró aún sin mirarlo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no permitir que las lágrimas cayeran.

–Está bien...– exhaló Kano con una media sonrisa –Tómate tu tiempo, pero prométeme que no cometerás ninguna locura si te dejo solo.

–No volveré a hacer eso– murmuró entre dolido y molesto, probaba el filo de esas tijeras en sus muñecas apenas una decena de veces y ya todos lo consideraban un patético suicida.

–En ese caso nos vemos luego...– se despidió Kano emprendiendo el camino de vuelta –Por cierto– se detuvo luego de unos pocos pasos –, probablemente enterremos el cuerpo mañana, tal vez quieras estar allí...– comentó para luego retomar su camino.

–¿Enterrarla...?– preguntó en un susurro viendo como el chico se alejaba.

Le tomó alrededor de una hora transitar esas cinco cuadras que lo separaban de su casa, memorias y sentimientos de tristeza, agradecimiento, resentimiento y anhelo se entrecruzaban en su mente...

Takane no era su amiga más cercana, pero la estimaba lo suficiente para disfrutar un poco de su compañía y bastante de sus discusiones... Y Ene era la piedrita en su zapato, era molesta y hacía que cada caminata en su vida fuera diferente a la anterior, fuera recordable... Le daba emoción a su vacía vida...

Le debía mucho...

Al llegar a su casa se encerró en su habitación y lloró con el alma a su amiga muerta... Recordando las charlas con Ene en las que él se quejaba sobre su pasado sin saber que estaba quejándose frente a alguien que no sólo perdió sus amigos como él, sino que también perdió su vida como humana... Se sentía un maldito egoísta desconsiderado.

Rato después escuchó la voz de Momo desde el otro lado de la puerta –Shintaro, ¿estás bien?

–Sí, lo estoy... ¿Ene vino contigo?– preguntó sin moverse de su posición en la cama abrazando sus rodillas.

–Ahm... Pues...– balbuceó ella viendo en su celular como Ene le suplicaba que respondiera que no –¿Estás muy enfadado con ella?

–Si la ves... Dile que necesito hablar con ella...– pidió evadiendo la pregunta, ni él mismo sabía como se sentía en esos momentos.

–Está bien... Buenas noches– se despidió ella yendo a su habitación mientras observaba como Ene se ocultaba de una forma bastante torpe tras un ícono –. Ve a hablar con él, no parece enfadado– la animó.

–¡Nooo!– chilló abrazando el ícono como si fuera una almohadón –¡Va a gritarme y luego intentará borrarme!

–Mi hermano no haría eso... Al menos no la segunda parte, y recuerda que hablamos de Shintaro... ¿O será que le tienes miedo~?– preguntó Momo dejándose caer en su cama con una sonrisa de lado.

–¡Claro que no le tengo miedo!– chilló Ene lanzando el ícono fuera de la pantalla –Pero le mentí todo este tiempo...– murmuró viendo a un lado –Debe odiarme...

–¡¿Qué dices?!– se sentó en la cama sacudiendo el aparato como si así pudiera hacerla entrar en razón –¡Mi hermano te quiere mucho aunque no lo demuestre! ¡Y estoy segura de que cuando eras Takane también lo hacía!

–Je...– murmuró con sarcasmo –Dices eso porque nunca nos viste juntos en el pasado...

–Pero cuando entramos a la base y él estaba arrodillado frente a tu cuerpo... ¿No había lágrimas en sus ojos?– preguntó con seriedad.

–También lo vi– admitió bajando la mirada –Se podría decir que él fue la única persona que lloró mi muerte...

–Ve y charlen sinceramente, estoy segura de que mi hermano entenderá tus motivos– le aseguró con una sonrisa.

–Eso espero– levantó la mirada respondiendo la sonrisa –. Gracias hermanita.

–¡Adelante tú puedes! ¡Ene! ¡Ene~!– exclamó Momo moviéndose como una porrista.

* * *

–¿Puedo pasar am... Digo, Shintaro?– preguntó la chica cibernética abriendo uno de los puertos de la computadora y asomándose por un lado del monitor.

–Nunca pediste permiso... No lo hagas ahora.

–Está bien...– murmuró caminando por encima de la barra de inicio hasta llegar al centro de la pantalla –La hermanita me comentó que querías hablar conmigo...– dijo en actitud sumisa, tan rara en ella.

–Sí, ¿por qué lo hiciste?– preguntó dignándose a levantar la cabeza y mirarla.

–¿Por qué te lo oculté...?

–No, ¿por qué decidiste vivir conmigo? Eso es lo único que quiero saber.

–Verás...– comenzó a decir con una incómoda sonrisa –No tenía muchas opciones... Hacía tiempo que había perdido el contacto con mis padres, mi abuela no prendería una computadora aunque la vida de su nieta dependiera de ello y, el resto de mis amigos... Ya sabes– murmuró lo último bajando la mirada.

–Entonces era eso...– dijo él sin dejar de verla, comenzando a comprender un poco la situación.

–Y, hubo algo más...– continuó ella ganándose su curiosidad –Ese día hace tres años tuve una plática con Ayano... Es algo personal así que no preguntes, pero en ese momento le prometí en secreto que te vigilaría e intentaría ayudar...– confesó rascando su mejilla que por algún motivo se veía más sonrosada que de costumbre.

–¿Lo dices en serio?– preguntó él levantándose lentamente de la cama y acercándose al monitor.

–Sí, y espero que lo hayas escuchado bien, ¡porque no voy a repetirlo!– le gritó lo último con su rostro aún más rojo y sus coletas tensándose.

Él sonrió de lado, con una mezcla de tristeza, ternura y alegría, recordando que le hizo una promesa parecida a Haruka en su momento –¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?– preguntó volviendo a enseriarse mientras se sentaba frente a su máquina.

–No... Creo que no...– negó varias veces esperando la reprimenda. Había pensado en disculparse, pero enfadado o no seguía siendo Shintaro, y ella no iba a humillarse de esa forma ante él.

–Gracias– fue lo que salió de los labios del chico, logrando que Ene lo observara como si se hubiera vuelto loco –Lamento las veces que me quejé del pasado, no podía saberlo pero eso no quita el hecho de que hablé de cosas muy dolorosas para ti. Sin embargo siempre estuviste ahí para animarme con una sonrisa...– la miró fijamente –Debió ser muy difícil de soportar...

–A-Amo...– sollozó, dejando al fin salir su tristeza acumulada por tantos años –¡Y-Yo no quería engañarte...! ¡Pero nunca me hubieras creído! Temía que me odiaras... Que me echaras... quedarme completamente sola...– lloró con fuerza mientras Shintaro la observaba sintiéndose impotente, en esa forma ni un abrazo le podía dar.

–Lo sé... lo sé...– le susurró intentando consolarla mientras tomaba el ratón y comenzaba a pincharle la mejilla con el cursor en un intento por molestarla hasta que olvidara toda esa tristeza –No estoy enfadado, y ten por seguro que no te vas a quedar sola... Todo está bien ahora– sonrió al verla sacudir sus brazos en un intento por alejar el molesto cursor de su rostro.

–¡Waaaa Déjeme en paz, amo pervertido!– chilló corriendo de un lado al otro de la pantalla riendo mientras él la perseguía haciéndole clic encima como si fuera un videojuego. Hacía mucho tiempo había descubierto que aquello era como cosquillas para ella.

Pasaron largo rato riendo y jugando como los buenos amigos que eran, hasta que la madre de Shintaro le llevó la cena.

–Entonces... ¿Cómo debo llamarte de ahora en más?– preguntó él mientras comía frente a la computadora.

–¡Ene, por supuesto!– dijo de inmediato –Nada ha cambiado para mí en realidad.

Él asintió dejando su comida a un lado para verla con seriedad –Kano me dijo que probablemente mañana...– no supo como terminar la frase.

–Sí– asintió Ene mostrándole una sonrisa llena de resignación –, les dije que lo hicieran...

–¿Por qué?

–Porque quiero dejar un cuerpo joven y hermoso– comentó fingiendo coquetería –. Además... No hay forma de que pueda volver a usarlo, así que lo más lógico es enterrarlo.

–Entiendo– asintió –Vamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo.

–Bien...

* * *

El día siguiente fue largo en efecto, sin embargo tomaron aquel triste evento como una oportunidad más para realizar una misión en conjunto. Cada uno puso de su parte; las chicas vistieron el cuerpo de Takane obsequiándole prendas personales. Momo un par de pantalones cortos, Kido una remera que irónicamente le tapaba las piernas aún más que los pantaloncillos, y Mary unos calcetines de animalitos con volados.

–¡Gracias chicas!– exclamó Ene enternecida por tan dulce gesto.

–¿Estás segura que quieres que en cincuenta años encuentren tu cuerpo vestido tan ridículamente?– preguntó Kano riendo de los calcetines, y la enorme remera en la que el cuerpo de Takane se perdía.

–¡Al menos nosotras aportamos algo!– se quejó Kido viéndolo feo.

–¡Oye, yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo!– se defendió él volviendo su cabeza a Konoha, quien cavaba un pozo bajo la supervisión y órdenes de Kano y Hibiya que lo único que sabían hacer era decirle que cavara más profundo e hiciera la fosa más grande.

– _Haruka está cavando mi tumba... Ni en mis peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado esto..._ – pensó Ene observando la escena.

Seto había escogido el lugar, un precioso claro en el bosque, cercano a donde yacía la madre de Mary, rodeado de verde y flores,ella no podía quejarse, el lugar era hermoso.

Shintaro fue quien trasladó el cuerpo desde la base hasta el bosque, por ese día evitó sus comentarios quejumbrosos acerca del calor, la distancia, el cansancio o lo pesada que era la chica. Los demás lo estaban tomando con bastante naturalidad, él parecía ser el único que guardaba cierta solemnidad.

Ene lo soportó estoicamente, creyó que le sería mucho más difícil aceptar darle el último adiós a su cuerpo, y con él a sus posibilidades de volver a tener una vida "normal". Aún así ver su propio sepelio era algo un poco perturbador... Era una pena que nunca pudiera tener nietos para contarles que probablemente era la única persona en el mundo que pudo vivir algo así.

Aquella experiencia aunque no grata, ayudó a unificar aún más el grupo, y aunque ninguno lo mencionara... A ser más conscientes de lo frágil de su existencia.

Aún así ninguno imaginaba el terrible destino que les esperaba en apenas tres días.

 **Continuará.**

 _Antes que nada, pido disculpas por lo mono-temático del capítulo. Nunca pensé que este evento llevara tantas páginas. Pero no se preocupen, pronto estará el siguiente. Sólo quiero advertirles que estará lleno de fanservice y shippeos intensos de la autora... Lo siento, no pude evitarlo... u.u._

 _Muchísimas gracias a quienes comentaron, paso a responder._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido : Me alegra que te haya gustado, y agradezco el comentario porque realmente me dio bastante trabajo hilar esa historia y convertirla en algo mínimamente coherente. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, besos._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Próximo capítulo: Amarga espera._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	38. Capítulo 38: Amarga espera (BE 2)

**Bad end (parte 2).**

 **Capítulo 38: Amarga espera.**

Esa noche los tres hermanos se reunieron en una de las habitaciones, mientras el resto del grupo intentaba sacarse el mal sabor de boca que les dejó el sepelio de la mañana, con una maratón de películas de humor.

–Supongo que deberíamos revisar esto...– comentó Kano dejando su celular en el piso en medio de los tres –No quiero pensar que corrimos aquel riesgo para nada...

–No fue en vano...– murmuró Seto pensativo –Le dimos un entierro digno a nuestra querida amiga... Sin embargo tienes razón...– concedió viendo el aparato.

–Deberíamos echarle un vistazo...– asintió Kido –Mientras estuve dentro me forcé a no detenerme a leer o mirar siquiera esos documentos, así que no sé qué puede haber allí...

Los tres se miraron esperando a que alguno tomara la iniciativa, sin embargo todo; desde el haber entrado a esa casa el día anterior y escapar por los pelos, pasando por encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de uno de ellos, hasta haber enterrado ese cadáver con sus propias manos, estaba demasiado fresco...

Aquellos tres valientes agentes secretos se sentían como unos niños pequeños temerosos por lo que podrían encontrar en el insignificante aparato...

–¡Pff!– finalmente y luego de varios minutos de tenso silencio fue Kido quien tomó el celular y abrió la galería... Unas pocas fotos no podrían dañar a nadie, ¿verdad?

Sus hermanos se sentaron en el piso a ambos lados de ella acompañando la investigación, los tres vieron las imágenes con atención, revisando hasta el más mínimo detalle de cada fotografía y leyendo cada palabra de los documentos que allí aparecían.

Ignorando el profundo miedo que no hacía más que crecer en su interior a medida que más información era revelada, no se detuvieron ni emitieron comentario alguno hasta terminar.

–Esa fue la última foto...– murmuró Kido dejando el aparato en el suelo nuevamente, tanto ella como sus hermanos permanecieron varios minutos viendo un horizonte inexistente sin emitir sonido, dándole forma e intentando aceptar aquello que acababan de leer.

Los tres lo entendieron a la perfección; Ese quince de agosto todos morirían inevitablemente, aquello había sucedido antes, y no una sino miles de veces sin fallo alguno. ¿El motivo? Aquel monstruo se alimentaba de su desesperación al ver morir al resto... Hacía todo eso para conseguir grandes cantidades de energía en muy poco tiempo, nada más le importaba, nada podría detenerlo.

–¡Tal vez sean desvaríos de esa cosa!– Kano fue el primero en romper el silencio, valiéndose de su máscara mostraba una sonrisa llena de confianza en un vano intento por animar a sus hermanos.

–¡Después de lo que le hizo a Takane, ¿tienes alguna duda de que va en serio?!– exclamó Kido viéndolo con lágrimas de desesperación en sus ojos.

–Mary me ha dicho varias veces que ella ya ha vivido esto... Incluso escuché a Shintaro decir que él tiene recuerdos de otras vidas en los cuales morimos...– murmuró Seto haciendo memoria, mientras comenzaba a atar cabos.

–¿Entonces todos vamos a...?– comenzó a decir Kano quitándose su máscara, dejando ver su profunda preocupación, en ese momento se escucharon las risotadas de sus amigos en la sala.

Los tres se quedaron viendo en esa dirección con pena y desesperación plasmadas en sus rostros.

–Él nos buscará aquí– aseguró Kido levantándose con los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

–Inicialmente– asintió Kano –. Pero si no nos encuentra levantará cielo y tierra hasta encontrarnos, no creo que seamos capaces de huir y ya...– comentó con pesimismo, si lo que esos papeles decían era cierto, él de alguna forma era capaz de conocer sus movimientos.

–Si no mata a todos un quince de agosto no le servirá de nada– comentó ella pensativa, trazando un plan en su mente.

–No sigas pensando en eso– le ordenó Seto con un tono de voz bastante duro, tanto que no parecía suyo –. Ninguno de nosotros va a permitir que vuelvas a enfrentarlo sola.

–¡¿Cómo lo...?!– comenzó a preguntar Kido hasta que vio sus ojos brillar en rojo –¡Sólo pensé en hacer un poco de tiempo!– exclamó intimidada por la expresión de molestia en sus dos hermanos, en especial la de Kano que la miraba como si estuviera a punto de golpearla por pensar aquella estupidez.

–Lo sabemos, así que tenemos la posibilidad de evitarlo– se apresuró a decir Seto antes que Kano la reprendiera, no era momento para aquello.

–Podríamos intentar ponerle una trampa, o luchar contra él, tal vez si conseguimos algunas armas...– pensó Kano en voz alta dejando para luego la reprimenda a su hermana.

–¿Piensas hacerle daño al cuerpo de papá?– preguntó Seto.

–Sólo un poco...– murmuró el aludido –Tenemos que inmovilizarlo de alguna forma, ya que aunque matáramos a papá, él podría poseer otro cuerpo... ¡Sólo necesitamos llegar al día dieciséis con vida!

–¡¿Esperas que juguemos al gato y el ratón durante veinticuatro horas con un monstruo asesino psicópata?!– exclamó Kido que no había dejado de dar vueltas por la habitación –¡La clave aquí es que no nos encuentre juntos! Si la energía es extraída cuando alguien ve morir a los demás deberíamos separarnos.

–Pero separados seremos más débiles...– dedujo Seto –Podría dejarnos medio muertos y llevarnos a todos a un mismo sitio donde hacer lo que planeó desde el inicio...

–¡Además no pienso alejarme de ustedes!– exclamó Kano viéndolos con decisión –Prefiero ser asesinado por ese maldito a esconderme en un sitio sin saber qué destino corrieron mis hermanos...

–También yo...– asintió Seto.

–Supongo que no hay forma de que ninguno de los tres esté dispuesto a huir de esto...– murmuró Kido viendo hacia la puerta que los separaba del resto de sus amigos –Pero tal vez aún exista la posibilidad de salvar al resto...

–Estoy de acuerdo– asintió Kano con seriedad.

–Moriría con gusto si con ello consigo proteger a mis amigos– comentó Seto con una triste sonrisa.

El resto de la noche los tres planearon la forma en la que cuidarían al resto, si lograban salvarlos entonces ningún sacrificio sería demasiado grande.

* * *

–¡Te odio!– le gritó en toda la cara mientras esperaban que el tren arribara.

–Ya te escuché– murmuró ella sin desviar la vista de las vías.

–¡¿Por qué rayos le dijiste esa mentira a mis padres?!– volvió a gritarle con sus puños cerrados con fuerza y sus ojos empapados en lágrimas que su orgullo no le permitiría derramar –¡Creí que eras diferente!

–Es verdad, no tenemos como mantenerte ya...– dijo en el mismo tono monótono que había usado desde que él le reclamó por la llamada de sus padres obligándolo a regresar a casa.

–¡El retrasado come cien veces lo que yo y a él no lo echaste de la base!

–Cuidar de un niño es demasiada responsabilidad– dijo mecánicamente, necesitaba mantener la calma y seleccionar inteligentemente alguna de las frases que llevaba pensando desde el día anterior.

No sólo debía alejar a Hibiya lo más lejos posible del peligro... Debía ganarse su odio, de esa forma no sufriría tanto al saber el inevitable desenlace, lo quería demasiado y odiaría causarle tanto sufrimiento, como con la pérdida de Hiyori.

–¡No soy un maldito niño!– chilló él enfadándose aún más, se sentía decepcionado de que la persona que creyó que mejor lo comprendía en el equipo, la que era casi una madre para él, lo hubiera traicionado de esa forma y sin motivo alguno –¡Soy un miembro del Mekakushi Dan como cualquier otro! Creí que éramos amigos...– murmuró lo último casi en un sollozo, sin poder evitar dejar ver su tristeza por unos momentos.

–El tren se acerca– fue la única respuesta que recibió de aquella persona que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo.

–No pienso subir– se cruzó de brazos con una expresión típica de un niño en pleno berrinche.

–Me da igual lo que digas, niño– dijo Kido viendo como el tren se detenía y los pasajeros comenzaban a subir.

–¡QUE NO SOY UN NIÑO!– le gritó con todas sus fuerzas –¡Y ya no me importa formar parte de ese estúpido grupo! ¡Son todos unos idiotas que no saben mantener sus promesas!– las lágrimas finalmente cayeron –¡En especial tú, maldita vieja bruja! ¡Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido, fantasma horrible!– después de su arranque de ira tomó su mochila y corrió hacia el tren, empujando a un par de personas mientras subía.

Ya en su asiento se hizo una bolita y lloró con fuerza durante largo rato... Cuando al fin logró calmarse y miró por la ventana, ya estaba muy lejos...

Ella soportó estoicamente todo aquello sin una sola mueca en su rostro, hasta que el tren se puso en marcha y comenzó a alejarse. Su misión estaba cumplida, Hibiya estaría a salvo, al menos él...

–Me sorprendiste, ¡ni yo con mi máscara lo hubiera hecho mejor!– comentó Kano acercándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Él había vigilado que las cosas no se salieran de control desde muy cerca, como si fuera un desconocido más en ese gentío.

Kido no dijo una sola palabra, sólo bajó su cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de él y lloró durante unos minutos. Aquello le había destruido el espíritu por completo, pero no se arrepentía, esa fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

El problema era que haber tomado toda la responsabilidad por la expulsión de Hibiya del equipo no sólo le hizo ganar el odio del chico, sino la enemistad de la mayoría de los otros miembros, en particular de Momo quien luego de preguntarle incansablemente el por qué y no conformarse con ninguna excusa había dejado de hablarle, y con Konoha que ahora alternaba sus pedidos de comida con preguntas sobre cuando volvería su amigo y lamentos porque lo extrañaba. Y eso que sólo habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que se fue.

Seto y Kano se ocuparon de convencer a Mary y Konoha para que durmieran en casa de los Kisaragi, y les dieron una tonta excusa como que el día siguiente se ocuparían de fumigar, para que ese quince de agosto a ninguno se le ocurriera regresar. Si todo salía " _bien_ ", sólo habría tres víctimas aquel día y los planes de la serpiente se verían truncados.

Y si todo salía perfecto, tal vez consiguieran escapar con vida, y disfrutar de un año más de vida hasta el siguiente ataque.

Vencer a la serpiente y acabar con aquello de una vez sería ideal, pero ninguno de ellos lo veía posible.

Esa noche Seto acompañó a Mary y los demás a casa de los Kisaragi, ya en la residencia mientras todos entraban, ambos chicos se quedaron un rato afuera despidiéndose...

Para ella sería la primer noche lejos del chico que siempre la cuidó y al que tanto quería...

Para él probablemente sería el último adiós...

Y pensando en ello seriamente, decidió que debía ser sincero porque quizás esa fuera su última oportunidad.

–¿Por qué no te quedas?– le preguntó Mary viéndolo con algo de tristeza –Voy a extrañarte...

–También yo, pero tengo que ayudar a mis hermanos en la fumigación, y no habrá espacio en la habitación de Shintaro para un chico más.

–Oh...– murmuró ella bajando la mirada.

–Gracias, Mary...– le susurró sonriendo con ternura, ganándose una mirada confundida de la albina –Me has hecho tan feliz este tiempo... Ha sido como un sueño llegar a la base cada tarde y encontrarte esperándome con tu hermosa sonrisa...– le acarició el rostro con lentitud –Nunca pensé que podría querer a alguien tanto como te quiero a ti.

–Seto...– murmuró ella con sus mejillas sonrosadas viéndolo fijamente, aquellas palabras hacían que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza que dolía.

–Lamento decirlo tan de pronto, en medio de la acera, y de esta forma tan torpe pero...– sonrió levemente –Mi sueño más preciado desde hace mucho tiempo, ha sido pasar mi vida entera a tu lado... Gracias por cumplir ese sueño– se inclinó para besarle la frente –. Te amo Mary...

Aquella emoción que sentía en todo su menudo cuerpo, se tradujo en lágrimas, instintivamente se aferró a él con fuerza, no queriendo dejarlo ir, mientras lloraba en su pecho.

Había leído suficientes mangas románticos para entender que aquel " _Te amo_ ", no era el que se le decía a un familiar o un amigo... Era algo más, mucho más...

–Seto...– comenzó a decir de forma apenas audible sin despegar el rostro del pecho de su amigo –Y-Yo no sé como se llama lo que siento... Lo único que sé es que eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo...– levantó la cabeza para verlo –Y desde hace mucho tiempo ya no soy capaz de imaginar la vida sin ti... ¿Eso es amor?

Fue un poco triste escuchar la última parte en aquella situación, pero aún así sonrió ante la pregunta –Si Mary... Eso es amor.

–Entonces, ¡yo amo a Seto!– dijo alegremente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La siguiente hora no hicieron más que abrazarse, mirarse con cariño, decirse palabras bonitas y darse algún que otro casto beso en la mejilla o la frente. Mientras eran observados, y filmados, por Momo y Ene desde la ventana de la habitación de Shintaro.

–¡Ya déjenlos en paz!– exclamó Shintaro que había cotilleado un poco al principio, pero llevaban tanto rato que ya era aburrido –¡Y váyanse de mi habitación que tengo sueño!

–Yo tengo hambre...– comentó Konoha mientras abría una bolsa más de frituras.

–¡No porque sólo desde aquí podemos verlos!– respondió Momo sin desviar la vista de la ventana no queriendo perderse un solo segundo.

–¡El amo es un aguafiestas porque él nunca tendrá una relación así!– lo molestó Ene.

–¡¿Qué habré hecho para merecer esto?!– se quejó extendiendo los brazos al cielo mientras Konoha miraba el techo sin entender.

Esa madrugada el alboroto en la habitación de las chicas no lo dejaría dormir.

* * *

¿Existe la forma correcta de comportarse cuando sabes que mañana morirás inevitablemente?

Aquella era una pregunta que Kido era incapaz de responder, desde que el resto se marchó ella se metió a su habitación y no había dejaba de dar vueltas... Sintiendo que debía hacer algo, pero no sabiendo realmente qué.

En un par de horas sería quince de agosto... Deseaba que ese día nunca llegara y al mismo tiempo que lo hiciera de una vez... Aquella anticipación a lo inevitable iba a volverla loca.

De alguna forma terminó con su cama llena de fotos, muchas de ellas eran antiguas, de sus hermanos, de sus padres, de esa época que siempre deseó que no hubiera terminado jamás... Y unas pocas más de su otra familia, el Mekakushi Dan, su segunda época de felicidad que esperaba que no terminara... Pero al igual que la anterior lo haría y muy pronto.

–Hola...– saludó Kano asomando su cabeza –¡¿Son fotos?!– preguntó sonriendo ampliamente mientras entraba sin pedir permiso.

–Así es– asintió ella –. Son las que traje de nuestra antigua casa, y algunas recientes que imprimí hace poco.

–¡Cuantos recuerdos!– exclamó él sentándose en la cama frente a ella mientras miraba las fotografías con la misma emoción que un niño en una juguetería, sin saber cual tomar primero –¡Siempre me gustó esta! ¡¿Recuerdas esa época?! Kousuke era el más pequeño de los tres.

Kido sonrió con nostalgia al ver aquel retrato de los cuatro hermanos, Ayano detrás de ellos como si fuera su ángel guardián, Kousuke en medio y ellos dos a los lados poniendo caras bizarras –Es increíble como ese pequeñito se convirtió en nuestro Seto– asintió viendo la foto que él había tomado.

–Es tu culpa, siempre te dije que a él le dieras menos comida... ¡Lo alimentaste tanto que ahora me duele el cuello cuando intento mirarlo a la cara!

–Malo...– murmuró ella, riendo por primera vez en ese día –También debí darte alpiste a ti– lo molestó dándole un par de golpecitos en la cabeza.

–¡Yo aún tengo tiempo de crecer!– aseguró Kano, recordando en ese instante la situación que los apremiaba –Bueno... Tal vez ya no...

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación, ambos recorrieron aquellas fotos con la mirada durante un largo rato hasta que Shuuya volvió a hablar.

–Yo... Quiero disculparme...– confesó levantando la cabeza con lentitud –Por haberte mentido tantas veces... Aunque lo hiciera por protegerte... Sé que sufriste mucho y yo... No quiero irme sin pedirte perdón por eso...– terminó de decir finalmente sonriendo con tristeza, una sonrisa verdadera, llena de tranquilidad y resignación.

–Hace mucho que te perdoné por eso...– dijo ella enternecida mientras le acariciaba el cabello –Yo tampoco quiero irme sin agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros...– su mano bajó a la mejilla de Shuuya –Y por mí... Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco...– en esos momentos lo único que quería era ser sincera, no dejarse nada dentro, tal como él lo había insinuado, no quería morir sin confesarle aquellos pensamientos tan profundos y escondidos pero que siempre estuvieron allí –Siempre admiré eso de ti, y he intentado dar todo por estar allí cuando caigas y ser lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarte...– acarició un poco la mejilla de él, ese rostro sorprendido con el que la veía lo hacía extremadamente tierno a sus ojos –Aunque no lo hice tan bien como esperaba...– confesó mirando a otro lado mientras retiraba su mano.

–¡Eso no es verdad!– exclamó él saliendo del trance en cuando dejó de sentir esa agradable calidez en su mejilla, de inmediato tomó su mano y volvió a acercarla a su propio rostro –Lo has hecho bien... Demasiado bien... Tanto que no podría imaginar la vida sin ti...

–Ni yo...– susurró en respuesta perdida en aquellos honestos ojos.

Se dejó llevar por la situación, tantos sentimientos revoloteando en su pecho, tanta desesperada necesidad, y tan poco tiempo para expresar todo aquello... Acercó su rostro al de Shuuya con lentitud, cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, él no se movía, no estaba rechazando el acercamiento... Él no rechazaría aquel beso... Él la quería lo suficiente para vivir una vida entera a su lado si eso la hacía feliz...

Pero...

Se detuvo a mitad de camino retrocediendo de inmediato y quitando su mano del rostro de su hermano –L-Lo siento– murmuró mirando las sábanas, respirando con fuerza mientras tomaba conciencia de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

–¿Por qué te detuviste...?– preguntó él con su voz plagada de franca decepción.

No había tiempo para el orgullo ni la timidez, así que respondió ella sinceramente –Porque no puedo quedarme con algo tan importante... Algo que nunca me perteneció.

–¿Ahh?– preguntó desconcertado –Y... según tú, ¿a quién sí le pertenecía?

Lo miró con una mezcla de confusión y enojo –¡Lo sabes perfectamente!– exclamó viendo de reojo aquella foto de los cuatro hermanos.

–¿A Kousuke...?

–¡No hablaba de él!– exclamó exasperada.

Él se rió divertido por la situación logrando molestarla aún más –Tsubomi...– comenzó a decir luego de unos segundos, cuando ella ya había tomado la almohada con claras intenciones de ahorrarle un poco de trabajo a aquella serpiente –Es verdad que amo a Ayano y Kousuke... Pero desde aquel día, cuando llegué a un orfanato, triste, asustado y sin entender qué sucedía conmigo, y una linda niña apareció de la nada protegiéndome de aquellos niños tontos...– sonrió ampliamente –Desde ese día no he dejado de ver a esa niña... Y no hay forma de que pueda ver a alguien como la veo a ella...

Aquello la dejó sin palabras o posibilidades de reaccionar, de hecho no era del todo consciente de si continuaba respirando siquiera.

–Pero...– la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro –Si mañana morimos... Estos sentimientos dichos ahora no tendrán sentido... Así que esperaré a que todo pase, y si sobrevivimos te confesaré mis sentimientos fuerte y alto– le aseguró con algo de emoción en sus ojos –¡Te llevaré a un lugar lindo, te compraré flores, un anillo y te pediré que te cases conmigo!– decidió aquello en el momento, totalmente convencido de su plan.

–¡¿Casarnos?!– chilló ella dando un salto –¡Vas demasiado rápido, idiota!

–¡Tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos tener nuestros veinte hijos!

–¡¿VEINTE?!– le gritó en pleno rostro –¡Ya te volviste completamente loco!– exclamó juntando las fotos dispersadas en la cama con apremio, tarea que no le fue fácil por la forma en la que temblaban sus manos.

–Se te cayó esta...– dijo él levantando una de las fotos del piso y yendo tras ella cuando fue a guardarlas. Era otra fotografía de los cuatro hermanos –Aunque creo que cuatro hijos es la cantidad ideal...– comentó observando aquella imagen.

–¿De veinte a cuatro...?– preguntó un poco más tranquila guardando todo en su cajón –O sea que si espero diez segundos más ya no querrás tener hijos, ¿verdad?

–¡Claro que no! ¡Yo quiero a una pequeña Tsubomi a quien abrazar con fuerza!– exclamó dándole un abrazo de oso por detrás.

–¡Son hijos, no pequeños clones!– lo corrigió retorciéndose en un intento por liberarse del abrazo.

En ese momento entró Seto –Sabía que los encontraría aquí...– pestañeó un par de veces –¿Interrumpo algo?

–¡Claro que no!– negó ella logrando finalmente liberarse del abrazo.

–Pasa, pasa– lo invitó Kano –, sólo estábamos decidiendo cuantos hijos tendremos.

–¿Hijos?– preguntó el recién llegado entrando y sentándose en la cama de Mary –Entonces, ¿ustedes también?

–¡No lo digas así!– le gritó Kido al rubio pellizcándole el brazo –¡Ni siquiera somos...!– se detuvo en seco viendo a Seto –¡¿Cómo que también?!

* * *

–¿Creen que lo logremos?– preguntó Seto acostado a un lado de Kido viendo la hora en su celular; las cero y dos minutos.

–No– respondieron sus hermanos a la vez sin atisbo de duda.

–Yo tampoco...– murmuró el primero apagando la pantalla del teléfono –Pero si logramos resistir hasta el final del día, salvaremos a los demás... ¿Verdad?

–Espero que logremos hacer al menos eso...– murmuró Kano quien descansaba al otro lado de su hermana –Te envidio, ¿sabes? Al menos no corres un alto riesgo de ver morir a tu chica...

–¡Aún no soy tu chica, imbécil!– exclamó Kido sentándose con algo de dificultad ya que los tres habían crecido y debían apretarse mucho para caber en una sola cama –¡Y dejen de decir esas cosas tan deprimentes! ¡Todo va a salir bien como siempre que actuamos como equipo!

–Lo siento... Estoy un poco asustado...– se excusó Seto volviendo a mirar la hora en el celular –¿Sólo pasó un minuto?

–Me alegra que estés "un poco asustado", porque yo estoy aterrorizado– comentó Kano.

–¡¿Podrían ambos simplemente dormirse?!

–Creo que dormir en estos momentos sería tirar a la basura las últimas horas de vida que nos quedan...– dijo Kano viendo el techo fijamente.

–El tiempo pasa muy lento cuando uno espera la muerte...– comentó Seto volviendo a mirar el teléfono.

–¡Arghh me tienen harta los dos!– chilló Kido levantándose de la cama y yendo a la sala.

–¡Espera no vayas sola!– Kano corrió tras ella.

–No me dejen aquí...– murmuró Seto lastimeramente siguiéndolos.

Aquella deprimente charla continuó en el sofá unos minutos más, hasta que Kido, ya cansada de escucharlos cocinó algo... Con la boca llena no podrían seguir diciendo estupideces.

Así pasaron esa madrugada, entre charlas aleatorias, bocadillos rápidos y alguna siesta de unos pocos minutos.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Seto y Kido se miraron de inmediato sin ser capaces de mover un músculo.

Kano salió corriendo del baño aún acomodándose el pantalón –¿Creen que... Sea él...?– preguntó con una expresión llena de temor.

–Nos regaló diez horas... Supongo que no iba a dejarlo para último momento– murmuró Seto que nunca dejó de mirar la hora.

–¿Y si simplemente no le abrimos?– sugirió Kano –Tal vez se aburra y se vaya... Después de todo la puerta es bastante fuerte y no tenemos ventanas ni en el baño así que... ¿Por dónde más entraría?

–¿Y dejar que se vaya a buscar a los demás?– preguntó Kido levantándose mientras escuchaban una serie de golpeteos ansiosos –¡A sus posiciones!

Seto asintió yendo a la cocina por la escoba y Kano tomó una manta grande que habían dejado en el sofá –Dudo que esto funcione– murmuró caminando hacia la puerta con la tela extendida.

–Sigo pensando que yo debería abrir, estás muy expuesta– susurró Seto llegando con sus hermanos mientras se ubicaba tras la puerta.

–Lo sorteamos y el destino decidió esto, así que dejen de decir tonterías porque voy a abrir– dijo Kido desatrancando la puerta mientras intentaba no dejar que los nervios y el miedo le ganaran.

La líder debía mostrarse fuerte y decidida hasta el final.

Pero lo que vio al abrir la puerta acabó con todo su temple al instante –¡¿Tú?!

 **Continuará.**

 _Aww... Mis niños se enamoraron... Permítanme shippearlos hard por unos momentos..._

 _Listo, ya pasó, ahora a lo que vamos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, porque el siguiente será muy doloroso... Lo fue escribirlo al menos..._

 _En muchos comentarios alabaron la redacción del capítulo anterior, no lo noté realmente mejor que los anteriores, sólo que cambié la forma de narración al no narrar desde ningún punto de vista, supongo que fue por eso, pero no estoy segura._

 _Y anoche fue muy interesante ver la lucha encarnizada por ganar el puesto número 100, pero a fin de cuentas la ganadora es: ¡LadyPotato! (aplausos) Te ganaste que te dedique el siguiente capítulo, será tan alegre que seguro lo adorás... :P_

 _Por cierto... Llegar a los 100 reviews me hace extremadamente feliz, no se imaginan cuanto, muchísimas gracias a todos por haberme acompañado y apuntalado con ánimos y sugerencias en esta historia la cual no sería la misma si no fuera por ustedes._

 _Ahora sí, voy a responder los comentarios, amo tener tantos, gracias gracias gracias T_T._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido : ¡Qué alegría que te haya gustado el capítulo! Y sí, si te fijás bien puede verse el ShinxEne, pero por el momento quedaron en amigos más amigos que antes. Me dio un poco de cosita lo que creíste, hubiera sido hermoso que ella volviera a su cuerpo y lo abrazara, aquel abrazo habría sido épico, y muy muy dulce... Sólo imaginarlos ya me da mucho sentimiento... Tendré que escribir algo así en algún momento. Y el plus de golpear a Kano siempre es bienvenido... Si en la base tuvieran un tentenpie para descargar frustraciones, ya sabemos la foto de quien tendría pegada xD. Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, besos._

 _OrangeAnt : Aww, es muy lindo que te emociones cuando subo un capítulo, para eso escribo, para que alguien sea feliz por un ratito al menos... Y que el capítulo anterior haya sido tu favorito también es muy reconfortante, la escena de Shintaro y Ene con el cursor también fue mi favorita por lejos... Muchas gracias por comentar y me temo que sí habrá bad end... Lo siento... _

_TanetaOno : Coincido, hubiera sido lindo que Ene regresara a su cuerpo, pero es un alivio que en ese capítulo le hayas tomado más cariño al personaje, Ene es muy linda, y fuerte por todo lo que ha soportado, se merece una linda historia. Ese capítulo fue un poco más rápido de lo que hubiera querido debido a la extensión el bad end completo, por eso no hice demasiado énfasis en la molestia de Shintaro, mi error... Sin embargo él es un buen chico y la quiere mucho, no creo que soportara demasiado solo después de tanto tiempo acostumbrado a su compañía... Por nada, yo también tenía como materia pendiente explorar un poco la relación de ese par de amigos. Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, besos~._

 _LadyPotato : ¡Felicidades por hacer el comentario número 100! Por si no lo leíste antes te dedico el siguiente capítulo porque soy muy buena gente... Muchísimas gracias por comentar y decir que te gusta mi redacción, intento hacer lo mejor aunque aún me falte bastante para llegar a la calidad que aspiro. Y pobres de mis niños, han sufrido mucho, se merecían poner sus pasados al descubierto y apoyarse mutuamente. Respecto al happy end, pues sí, lo he pensado... _

_Ryuunoko : Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos xD. Es una pena que hayas sido el comentario número 101, no llegaste a tiempo pero lo valoro muchísimo porque todo fue por escribirme un largo review. Así que tienes mi gratitud como premio de consolación, y a Shintaro con una moñita rosa si lo quieres... (pero ya sé que no lo querrás) No te preocupes por no haber comentado, también estudio y sé lo complicado que es a veces, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para hacerlo ahora. Yo también me emocioné repartiendo roles a nuestros agentes secretos durante la misión de infiltración, me pareció un lindo detalle, ¡qué bueno que te haya gustado! Y casi estira la pata nuestro Kano, por suerte trabajaron en equipo, y Seto el héroe del día. _

_Es muy buena idea esa de que la serpiente usara el cuerpo de Takane como lo hizo con el de Konoha, ¡más traumas para Shitaro! Habría sido lindo, tal vez en otro momento pueda robarte la idea, por ahora la pobre es un simple contenedor. El episodio de Aclarar la mirada era un desvarío, que conste que yo avisé, y sí, la serpiente se volvió loca de rencor en su obsesión por derrotar a Dios, podría tener lo que quisiera, pero ella quiere justo eso. Y respecto a Kenjiro, bueno... No pudo evitar que casi mataran a su hija, pero al menos evitó que la serpiente terminara el trabajo. El suicidio de Ayano fue todo un tema, no por nada es el evento que le da sentido a toda la historia. Yo también la extraño un poco..._

 _Golpear con amor a Kano, creo que todos coincidimos en eso... xD Ene algún día deberá vengarse, sería una lucha de titanes... Me encantaría escribir un enfrentamiento entre ambos. Yo creo que Kano y Shintaro son muy buenos amigos, después de aquel evento nefasto su relación pasó a otro nivel, uno en el que no parecen amigos, pero lo son a su modo... No sé bien como explicarlo... Y yo también quiero a Ene como Ene, amo a Takane, pero amo a Ene y no quiero perderla, tampoco me cierra el modo en el que Ene vuelve a su cuerpo en la serie, por eso en mi historia la pobre está muerta y punto... Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la reacción de Shintaro al ver a su vieja amiga, hace tiempo que pienso en la relación de esos dos, y en el hecho de que él también debió sufrir su muerte. Y Konoha no es Haruka, es su cuerpo pero no su consciencia, así que no hay forma de que la recuerde por más esfuerzos que ella haga, es triste, pero es así..._

 _¡No voy a admitir nada! Y sí, lamentablemente estamos en el bad end, pero yo lo vengo avisando desde el inicio, sobre aviso no hay traición, así que no me quemen en una plaza pública. Me hizo mucha gracia lo de superdotada para la maldad xD. Creo que sí tengo un ángel para eso._

 _CDM, ¡qué historia! La única con un personaje original que he amado más que a cualquier otro... Ese fic comenzó siendo una parodia de un juego que no me gustaba pero igual jugaba por seguir a una amiga, y un día después del cuarto o quinto capítulo, al ver que la historia no llegaba a ninguna parte, decidí ponerme seria en él y la verdad me gustó el resultado. Estoy bastante orgullosa de Rodolfa, y eso no es normal en mí. Creo que el personaje superó incluso mis expectativas. Y Paco pues... Paco es la cosa más bella del mundo, lástima que las plantas carnívoras requieran un clima tan específico para sobrevivir u.u._

 _Espero que hayas quedado conforme con el shippeo en este capítulo, creo que al fic le falta bastante ShinxCocacola... he fallado terriblemente en ello, la relación más canon de la historia u.u. Bueno sin más, muchas gracias por escribirme, me hiciste muy feliz como siempre, besos~._

 _Jeffy Iha : ¡Otra que revive! ¡Bienvenida señorita mágica! Me alegra que estés mejor y de a poco salgas del aturdimiento por tanta matemática xD. Los estudios son malos, siempre lo he dicho. Gracias por decir que te gustó la misión de los hermanitos, me hace muy feliz, es verdad que su relación se había diluido un poco, es lindo que hagan cosas juntos. Y lo del génesis, repito que estaba pirando de colores luego de fumarme una alpargata xD. Pero fue un intento de darle algo de sentido a hechos que no termino de entender del todo, es bueno que te haya parecido mínimamente coherente._

 _No tengo idea de las verdaderas intenciones de Kuroha, realmente no termina de cerrarme, así que estamos en las mismas... Y en el capítulo es muy cuerdo aparentemente porque su personalidad también, en mi opinión, depende mucho de la psiquis de quien posee, cuando posee a un chico tan traumatizado como Haruka, él adquiere parte de esa parte oscura que el chico tanto se empeñó en ocultar... Esa es mi mediocre explicación. Respecto a la escena de Shintaro conociendo la verdad... La apuré un poco... Así que fue mi error no hacer más explícito el shock, y aunque no lo tomó de la forma en que decís, sino más por el lado de que ella se rió de él todo ese tiempo... El shock si existió, pero duró lo que un suspiro, y la ira le ganó de inmediato. Y sí fue muy profundo durante el entierro, pero no sé, me pareció lindo que lo tomara así, después de todo, del grupo a no ser por los dos androides, él es el mayor, y a veces debe mostrarse esa diferencia. A mí también me hubiera gustado que Ene volviera a su cuerpo, pero no me termina de convencer que lo haga, así que como decís... Esto no tendrá un final feliz. Y Kano no tiene filtro a veces... Kuroha se vengará... Ya lo verás en el próximo :D._

 _Espero que te haya gustado el fanservice y ya te sientas mejor :D. Y tranquila, entiendo tu desaparición. Lo que contás de la raíz de -1 me recuerda al chiste ese que dice: "Un niño complejo es hijo de una madre real y un padre imaginario" Pero sí, el número "i" es imaginario, así que si lo usás en tus operaciones, básicamente es una prueba de que tienen que meterte en un psiquiátrico... Pero no me hagas ponerme a hablar de matemática acá que no termino más xD. Muchas gracias por comentar, saludos._

 _Gracias a todos por leer._

 _Próximo capítulo : Inevitable._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	39. Capítulo 39: Inevitable (BE 3)

**Bad end (parte 3)**

 **Capítulo 39: Inevitable.**

La líder debía mostrarse fuerte y decidida hasta el final.

Pero lo que vio al abrir la puerta acabó con todo su temple al instante –¡¿Tú?!

–Lamento las cosas horribles que te dije...– murmuró esa persona frente a ella, con su cabeza gacha y sus puños fuertemente apretados.

–¿Hibiya...?– apenas alcanzó a murmurar antes de sentir los brazos del chico alrededor de ella, estaba abrazándola con fuerza, algo tan poco frecuente en un niño orgulloso como él. No pudo evitar responder el abrazo ante la mirada sorprendida de Seto quien bajaba la escoba y Kano que no sabía si sentirse preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo, enternecido por la escena o celoso, aquel "niño" ya casi era tan alto como él, unos años de diferencia no lo hacían menos rival que otros chicos.

–No me había dado cuenta... Hoy es quince de agosto... Hiciste que me fuera porque querías protegerme de algo, ¿verdad?– preguntó Hibiya aún abrazándola –Momo me dijo por teléfono que ustedes estaban muy raros... Que inventaron una excusa para sacarlos de la casa...– levantó la cabeza para verla –¿Qué está sucediendo?

Ella abrió la boca sin saber realmente qué responder, pero en ese momento una figura alta vestida con su usual bata de laboratorio hizo su aparición en el umbral de la puerta.

–¡Demonios!– exclamó Kido al ver el rostro de la muerte reflejado en la sádica sonrisa del que en algún momento fue su padre.

Empujó a Hibiya hacia un lado, quien fue atrapado por Kano.

–¡Escóndete ya!– le susurró el rubio mientras lo empujaba lejos de la puerta con apremio.

–¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡Quiero ayudar, sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo!

–Sabía que me esperarían con las puertas abiertas...– comentó la serpiente sacando un arma de su bata.

Sin pensarlo dos veces o darle tiempo a hacer alguna cosa, Kido lanzó una patada alta logrando golpearle la mano y tirar el arma lejos, pero ese maldito fue demasiado rápido, y antes de que ella pudiera recuperar el control de su cuerpo, él le torció el brazo derecho tras su espalda y apoyó el cañón de otra arma en la sien de la chica.

Los tres frente a él se paralizaron, todo iba de acuerdo al plan –Ahora que todos se calmaron sentémonos a esperar al resto– comento con una enorme sonrisa –. Y por si lo están pensando... Esa arma en el suelo está descargada, así que no les servirá de nada– explicó adentrándose en la sala sin darles la espalda y desde luego sin soltar a Kido o dejar de apuntarle, hasta sentarse en el sofá.

–¡Yo no me calmé!– exclamó ella forcejeando en un intento por liberarse, ignorando el dolor en su brazo atrapado y esa peligrosa arma en su cabeza.

–¿Realmente quieres que tus hermanos y el niño vean como tus sesos manchan las paredes de esto a lo que llaman sala?– preguntó él quitándole el seguro al arma, logrando con eso que ella se tranquilizara –Hijos, por favor, cierren la puerta y vengan a compartir algo de su tiempo con papá... Nuestra última reunión familiar fue un poco apresurada... Tú también pequeño Hibiya, que ya eres como de la familia– comentó el hombre disfrutando el al bizarra escena. No importaba cuantas veces repitiera aquello, aquellos rostros resignados y temerosos jamás le aburrirían.

Los humanos eran sin dudas las criaturas más interesantes y divertidas.

Los tres obedecieron resignados sentándose en el sofá frente al que se encontraban Kido y la serpiente, luego de cerrar la puerta.

La líder observaba de reojo a su captor, buscando la oportunidad para liberarse y atacarlo, si podía dejarlo inconsciente, aunque muriera en el proceso, sería de gran ayuda para los demás. Sin embargo lo que le escucharía decir en unos pocos segundos acabaría por completo con su espíritu guerrero.

–Oh, y acerca de aquel cuerpo... Les agradezco por deshacerse de la basura por mi... Si hubiera seguido en el estado de conservación en el que lo mantuve, esa chica virtual tenía la posibilidad de regresar a él, y eso habría sido algo problemático– aquel comentario cumplió con su cometido deteniendo por completo los molestos forcejeos de la chica, y como un extra pudo disfrutar de la expresión de horror en el rostro de los tres jóvenes frente a él.

Todo servía para generar más energía.

Mientras Kido permanecía inmóvil, hundiéndose en la culpa y desesperación, e intentando resistir las náuseas que sentía, la puerta de la base se abrió.

–¡Hola chicos, vinimos a ayudar con la fumigación!– anunció Momo entrando con su usual alegría, siendo seguida por Mary, Shintaro, Ene y Konoha –¿P-Profesor?– murmuró al ver al hombre sentado en el sofá como si fuera un viejo amigo de la familia.

–Bienvenidos, pasen pasen, únanse a nuestra pequeña reunión– los invitó él haciéndoles señas con el arma de que se acercaran.

–¡Huyan idiotas!– les gritó Kano mientras corría hacia el otro sofá y saltaba por encima de la mesita ratona en un intento por aprovechar la distracción del hombre y alejar a su hermana de él.

Por fortuna aquel monstruo dejó ir el brazo de Kido, permitiendo así que fuera alejada de sus garras, mientras veía con una sonrisa el rostro aterrorizado de los recién llegados, quienes no avanzaban ni retrocedían. Aunque la puerta estuviera abierta había vivido miles de veces escenas parecidas a aquella, y sabía de buena mano que ninguno huiría dejando morir a sus amigos.

–¡Reacciona Kido!– la sacudió Kano –¡No le prestes atención a las palabras de ese maldito!– exclamó obligándola a verlo a los ojos –Lo que dijo fue mentira– le susurró.

–¿Mentira...?– preguntó ella logrando enfocar la mirada.

–Un mentiroso como yo, sabe de estas cosas– le guiñó el ojo, aunque él usara su máscara ella optó por creerle esa vez.

–¡Seto!– exclamó Mary aterrada, no tanto por el hombre con esa arma, sino por aquella sensación tan familiar, esa que sintió algunas veces en ese año, pero que en esos momentos tomaba forma.

Una aterradora forma...

–Mary... Por favor... Corre lo más rápido y lejos que puedas– dijo el chico poniéndose de pie en un intento por interponerse entre ese hombre y su querida chica.

–¡Mary no se irá sin sus amigos!– exclamó ella abrazándolo por detrás –¡Prometí que cuidaría de Seto! –Por favor confía en mí...

–Mmm... ¿quién será el primero...?– se preguntó el hombre viendo a todos allí, la mayoría de ellos continuaba congelados sin saber qué hacer.

En ese momento Konoha levantó la mano, probablemente pensando en que aquel hombre del cual el único recuerdo que tenía era la cocina de su casa, estaba ofreciendo comida.

–¡Baja la mano idiota! ¡Habla de matarnos!– exclamó Shintaro mirando a todos lados, hubiera estado encantado de idear un plan, pero lamentablemente los celulares de los presentes eran los únicos objetos electrónicos de la casa, en aquella situación no podía hacer demasiado.

–¡Bingo!– exclamó el hombre apuntando su arma directamente hacia Hibiya que en esos momentos era el más cercano y desprotegido de todos.

–¡NO!– Kido fue la primera en gritar, pero tardó unos decisivos segundos en soltarse del agarre de Kano y correr hacia la serpiente por lo que Momo tuvo tiempo de idear su precario plan.

No era bueno, no era elegante, y desde luego no era para nada inteligente... Pero era un plan y sin dudas funcionaría –¡Atención señor monstruo que poseyó el cuerpo de mi profesor de ciencias!– exclamó con sus ojos brillando en rojo, mientras usaba una de sus típicas poses de idol –Matar personas es algo de muy mal gusto, ¿por qué no intenta conquistar el mundo cantando con el alma?– dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

El hombre sonrió viéndola, aún en él su poder de atracción era demasiado fuerte –No tengo alma– respondió apuntándole y apretando el gatillo antes de que nadie fuera capaz de mover un músculo.

Aquel ruido ensordecedor era el sonido de algo importante desapareciendo en un instante... Shintaro lo supo de inmediato al ver el cuerpo de su hermana caer a su lado fulminada por ese disparo directo al corazón.

El celular en su mano cayó olvidado al tiempo que todos chillaron de horror, algunos de ellos gritando el nombre de su hermana... Él no pudo gritar, no pudo emitir sonido, únicamente caer de rodillas a su lado viendo esos ojos color miel, completamente vacíos de vida.

Aquellos ojos tan alegres... Tan dulces, llenos de energía, de comprensión, de picardía...

Imágenes del pasado, de su pequeña hermanita abrazándolo con felicidad, bailando torpemente sobre el sofá en un intento por imitar a aquellas chicas que aparecían en televisión, sollozando por haber roto uno de sus juguetes favoritos...

Llorando la muerte de su padre aquella noche en esa playa a la que nunca regresaron, mientras él la envolvía en su chaqueta y permanecía a su lado en silencio...

¿Quién iba a iluminar su vida de ahora en más...?

Su grito desgarrador se levantó por encima del llanto generalizado de sus amigos, dejando en vergüenza a cualquier otro grito que en su vida hubiera podido emitir.

–¡ESTÚPIDA! ¡¿QUÉ VOY A HACER AHORA?!– le gritó llorando con fuerza mientras se quitaba su chaqueta e intentaba detener la hemorragia con ella...

No importaba cuantos recuerdos de otras líneas temporales conservara, nada en el mundo había dolido tanto... Ni la muerte de su padre, ni la de sus amigos... Nada.

–Momo...– lloraba Mary de rodillas con ambas manos en su pecho, sabía que aquel era sólo el principio... Vería morir a todos una vez más.

Incluso Konoha mostraba una expresión llena de desesperación en su imperturbable semblante.

–¡TE MATARÉ!– fue el grito de guerra de Hibiya quien se lanzó sobre aquel hombre golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Hibiya!– chilló Kido saliendo del trance al ver a su amiga morir, corriendo junto a Kano hacia el chico, ambos sabían que él sería el siguiente.

–¡Jajaja!– rió ese maldito dejándose golpear –Al parecer esta arma sólo tenía una bala~– comentó viendo fijamente a Konoha quien también corría hacia él en un intento por salvar a su pequeño amigo.

–¡ARGHH!– gritó el albino deteniéndose a mitad de camino con ambas manos en su pecho como si estuviera teniendo un ataque, pero aquello duró apenas un par de segundos después de los cuales cayó como un cuerpo muerto frente a todos.

–¡Konoha!– chilló Ene al tiempo que Seto corría hacia él a levantarlo, pero retrocedió aterrado, aún más de lo que ya estaba, al ver una energía negra, que se materializaba en algo parecido a serpientes que rodeaban a su amigo.

–¡¿Q-Qué es...?!– tartamudeó el chico valiente sin encontrarle una explicación al igual que los demás.

–¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!– gritó Mary de pronto, pero antes de que Seto reaccionara el cuerpo frente a él se levantó a toda velocidad y le asestó un golpe en pleno estómago que lo hizo volar, chocando con una pared y cayendo inconsciente.

–¡SETO!– gritaron Mary y sus hermanos, Ene y Hibiya permanecían estáticos viendo al más alto del grupo ahora con su ropa y cabello completamente negros, y esos ojos amarillos tan fríos y llenos de sadismo, aún más que el reflejado en el cuerpo de Kenjiro.

Aquello era malo... Muy malo.

–¡Ahh... Este cuerpo es mi favorito!– exclamó el nuevo Konoha con una nada tranquilizadora sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras giraba su cuello haciéndolo estallar como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo quieto.

–¡¿Q-Qué pasó?!– preguntó Hibiya viendo alternadamente el cuerpo del hombre que hasta hace unos momentos golpeaba, desmayado en el sofá, y el de su amigo caminando hacia la puerta con un desenfado que nunca le había conocido.

Mary lloraba intensamente abrazando a Seto que continuaba inconsciente.

–¡Konoha, ¿qué está pasando contigo?!– chilló Ene desde el celular.

Él detuvo su camino y tomó el aparato con la pantalla rota por la caída –¡Hola Takane~!– la saludó suavizando su sonrisa y mirada.

–¿H-Haruka...?– preguntó ella casi sin aliento, era él, la misma expresión, la misma voz, casi la misma apariencia...

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo Takane...– asintió sonriendo –Es bueno volver a verte, hay algo que hace mucho tiempo que he querido decirte...

–¿Ah... Sí...?– preguntó ella sintiéndose extraña, la muerte de Momo, que Konoha hubiera recobrado la memoria luego de eso tan raro que le pasó... No era capaz de comprender a cabalidad la situación.

–Siempre odié tener que sonreírte...– le contó sin perder aquella dulce expresión –Cada mañana, sintiendo que el mundo era una porquería, que moriría sin haber hecho la mayoría de las cosas que el resto sí... Siendo confinado a un pequeño salón con una compañera malhumorada que hacía mi vida aún más patética y triste...

–¿Q-Qué...?– preguntó llorando aún más mientras negaba repetidamente, todo aquel maldito día tenía que ser una pesadilla –¿Haruka por qué no me lo dijiste...?

–Porque debiste molestarte en verme realmente, detrás de mis sonrisas... Pero nunca te importé lo suficiente y ahora...

–¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Haruka yo te...!– chilló con desesperación pero él nunca escuchó la última palabra.

–Tendré que matarte– en ningún momento su tierna sonrisa se deformó en una mueca llena de sadismo y regodeo, al tiempo destruía por completo el celular en su mano.

Shintaro que hasta el momento se había mantenido ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de su hermana a quien aún intentaba revivir desesperadamente, no levantó la mirada hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la batería explotando en la mano del Konoha oscuro, mezclada con resquicios de el último grito agónico y distorsionado de la que supo ser su mejor amiga durante tantos años.

–¡ENEEEE!– gritó hasta hacer doler su garganta mientras los trozos de vidrio y metal caían al piso.

–¡No más! ¡Por favor no más!– suplicó Mary llorando intensamente, mientras Kano se tomaba la cabeza no resistiendo ser testigo de tantas muertes sin sentido.

Kido, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas de desesperación e ira tomó el palo de escoba que Seto había dejado por ahí y lo partió contra su rodilla –Vas a pagar por esto maldito monstruo– murmuró caminando hacia él mientras desaparecía su presencia. No había tiempo de lamento o llanto, si no hacía nada sus amigos seguirían muriendo.

–¿Saben algo...?– comentó aquel monstruo mientras levantaba el arma que había permitido que le arrebataran al entrar a la casa –Ustedes son muy inocentes...– declaró apuntando hacia el sofá donde Hibiya estaba –¿Para qué traería un arma descargada?– preguntó con una sonrisa disparándola.

–¡AHHH!– gritó Hibiya cayendo del sofá en el momento en que la bala impactó con la carne, y permaneció en el piso viendo con horror el agujero en la frente de Kenjiro.

–Ese cuerpo viejo y débil ya no me sirve...– comentó tranquilamente instantes antes de que de la nada un palo lo golpeara en la nuca.

Aquel golpe no le hizo ni cosquillas y la reveló frente a él, había intentado moverse por la habitación usando su poder, buscando el mejor momento para atacarlo de una forma contundente, que lo desmayara, pero después de ver a sus amigas morir su temple no era el mejor, y que él asesinara a su padre fue la gota de desesperación que necesitaba para perder el control.

–¡MALDITO!– le gritó lanzando golpes imprecisos y erráticos ya que las lágrimas cubrían su campo de visión.

–¡Jajaja, amo este cuerpo!– exclamó la serpiente disfrutando de esquivar aquellos ataques con impresionante facilidad, de hecho recibió algunos a propósito sólo para regodearse en como podía soportarlos sin problemas.

Seto abrió sus ojos en el momento en que Kenjiro apareció frente a Konoha –¡Aléjate de mi hija!– le ordenó.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la serpiente quien se lo quedó viendo sin entender de que forma ese hombre pudo sobrevivir al certero disparo, y más aún despertar... Sabía bien que en ese cuerpo no quedaba ni una gota de consciencia.

Kido se ilusionó por unos segundos, pero con solo ver a aquel hombre frente a ella lo comprendió... Kano estaba creando una distracción, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para hacer algo... ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo vencer a aquel monstruo? La fuerza y resistencia de Konoha estaban fuera de este mundo... Jamás sería rival contra alguien así.

Mientras ella entraba en pánico, un traumatizado Seto asentía a las indicaciones que su hermano le daba mentalmente. En ese momento se lanzó sobre ese chico oscuro tan parecido y a la vez diferente a Konoha, logrando que soltara el arma.

–¡Rápido Kido quítale las balas!– gritó Shintaro volviendo poco a poco a la nefasta realidad.

La chica observó el arma que había caído a sus pies y la levantó con lentitud, y miedo analizándola sin saber cómo hacer eso –¡Hazlo tú!– se la lanzó a Shintaro cuando la serpiente, después de lanzar lejos a Seto una vez más, se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacia ella.

Shintaro atrapó el arma con cuidado, si la disparaba por error podría sumar una víctima a aquella tragedia, pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento, aquel que poseía el cuerpo de Konoha golpeó a Kido en la nuca noqueándola y logrando que cayera encima de él.

–¡Kido!– exclamó Kano deshaciendo su poder mientras corría hacia ella, Seto se levantaba con dificultad mientras Mary se aferraba a él suplicándole que no volviera a acercarse al monstruo.

Entonces las cosas volvieron a dar un giro inesperado, luego de que la serpiente sonriera con sorna, el cuerpo que habitaba se desplomó en el suelo, regresando a su apariencia original, el viejo y querido Konoha.

Los ojos de Kido se abrieron y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa despiadada sin que nadie lo notara... Su primer movimiento fue tomar el arma de las manos de Shintaro, quien continuaba viendo el cuerpo de su amigo inconsciente frente a él. Lo siguiente fue levantarse y girar para observar a Kano.

–¡Kido...!– estuvo a punto de abrazarla cuando notó su mirada, su sonrisa... Esa no era su Kido.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegra verme, bien?– preguntó "ella" observando como el chico daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Konoha era un ser con una conciencia mínima, así lo había recreado, como un cascarón vacío donde alojarse con comodidad, sin embargo aquello no significaba que no pudiera poseer a voluntad a cualquiera que hubiera perdido la consciencia.

–¡SAL DE ELLA MALDITO DESGRACIADO!– gritó Kano totalmente desesperado.

Seto sollozaba viendo la escena, Mary continuaba aferrada a él sin despegar la mirada de lo que sucedía, se sentía responsable por algún motivo, pero sabía perfectamente que no era capaz de ayudar a nadie.

–¿Y si no lo hago qué?– preguntó cruzándose de brazos –¿Me matarás?– preguntó ofreciéndole el arma –Te diré un secreto... Si mi anfitrión muere, yo moriré con él... Así que no podrías tener mejor oportunidad que esta.

Kano comenzó a respirar con dureza, si Kido estuviera allí lo patearía por no tomar el arma y dispararle a esa cosa, que de seguir viva acabaría matándolos de todas formas, sin embargo no había forma en la que él pudiera hacer eso.

Aunque aquello significara el fin de todos ellos, de la ciudad o del mundo entero... Ninguna de esas cosas era más importante que la persona frente a él... Nada lo era...

¿De qué serviría que el mundo continuara existiendo si Kido no estaba en él? Era lo más egoísta que había pensado alguna vez... Pero eso no lo hacía menos cierto.

Apretó sus puños bajando la cabeza y lloró esperando la muerte – _Lo siento Kido... Te fallé, ¿cierto?_ – pensó completamente frustrado.

Tanto luchar, para resignarse a morir de esa forma...

–Muy bien, si no lo haces tú... Lo haré yo...– "la" escuchó decir saboreando cada maldita palabra llena de veneno que salía de aquellos labios que anheló por tanto tiempo.

–¡Espera, ¿qué?!– exclamó Kano levantando la mirada aterrado, mientras escuchaba un nuevo disparo.

El dolor en su pierna lo hizo caer con una lamentable expresión de dolor en el rostro mientras observaba con terror como el que poseía a su hermana daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de él, y llevaba el arma aún humeante a su propia cabeza.

–¡NO ESPERA! ¡MÁTAME A MÍ!– suplicó intentando alcanzarla, pero su condición no le permitió llegar a tiempo.

Seto se desprendió de Mary y comenzó a correr desesperado, tenía que llegar, tenía que evitarlo... Jamás superaría la muerte de sus amigos... Pero ver morir a sus hermanos era la peor de las cosas, aquella que le quitaría sentido a su vida, aquella que lo haría desear morir también.

Aquel disparo resonó aún más fuerte que los otros... Y un cuerpo más se unió a la pila de cadáveres que se acumulaban con demasiada rapidez en el piso de la base...

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!– gritó Kano hasta quedarse sin voz... Aquello sería lo último con sentido que dijera... Se arrastró hasta ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos al llegar y susurrándole cosas ininteligibles...

Seto cayó de rodillas completamente derrotado, llorando con fuerza y golpeando el piso con sus puños sin importarle como sus nudillos comenzaban a sangrar... Nada importaba ya...

Si uno de los tres se iba... Los otros dos eran incapaces de seguir adelante.

Mientras Shintaro observaba el cuerpo de la líder con un feo agujero en su sien, y a Kano completamente perdido llorando y riendo a la vez, con su apariencia cambiando erráticamente debido a que su poder estaba totalmente fuera de control... Hibiya lloraba como un bebé de pecho, con las manos en su rostro...

Finalmente sí era un niño... Un niño inútil... Incapaz de proteger a nadie... No había podido proteger a Hiyori, ni a minutos antes Momo, y ahora tampoco a Kido... Él no podía proteger a nadie...

Mary arrastró sus pies hasta llegar con Seto y lo abrazó por detrás... ¿Por qué todo aquello tenía que seguir sucediendo? ¿Por qué no podía detenerlo? ¿De qué forma sería capaz de cumplir su promesa y al menos salvarlo a él?

–No ponga esa cara, querida reina– comentó la serpiente nuevamente en el cuerpo de Konoha que había vuelto a ser oscuro como la noche –. Por cierto, sobre aquello de morir... Mentí– sonrió abriendo mucho sus ojos, dándole una apariencia aún más psicópata.

Shintaro se apresuró a tomar el arma que continuaba en la mano de Kido. Había observado la situación lo suficiente para notar que la mejor arma de ese maldito era Konoha, si él moría, poseyera a quién poseyera, no tendría oportunidad contra los que aún quedaban con vida.

Le apuntó sin dudarlo, sin embargo; pensar en matar a un monstruo despiadado, y matar al que supo ser su mejor amigo durante ese año, eran cosas diferentes... Se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose por qué demonios estaba pensando en sobrevivir... Si cuando murió su preciada amiga contempló la muerte tantas veces. Sin embargo en esos momentos habiendo perdido a su hermana, a Ene y a Kido, las tres chicas más importantes en su vida, estaba armando desesperadamente un plan en su cabeza para salir de esa... Para no ver morir a más personas importantes.

–Vamos Reina, usted sabe perfectamente como terminar con esto– continuó hablándole a Mary aquel monstruo, se sentida extremadamente complacido, había sido una gran idea darles ese año extra de convivencia, la energía que estaba recogiendo desbordaría de su contenedor en cualquier momento.

–¡TE ODIO!– le gritó Hibiya golpeando sus piernas, estómago y cualquier sitio que alcanzara con los puños cerrados, más que luchando estaba haciendo un berrinche... Dejando salir a ese niño solitario y asustado dentro de él.

En aquel grupo él era el más pequeño, aquello siempre le molestó, no quería que lo vieran como un niño. Así que se esforzó por comportarse como un adulto y siempre señalar las actitudes infantiles del resto. Y si bien en el fondo quería muchísimo a todos allí, su relación con Kido fue diferente desde el inicio, sólo con ella se sentía cómodo al mostrar un poco de su inmadurez, comportarse como un niño de su edad y permitirle mimarlo un poco. Tal como lo haría una madre...

Haberla visto morir de esa forma acabó con cualquier ilusión infantil o cordura en su joven mente...

–¡Ya cállate!– exclamó el monstruo inclinándose apenas para poner ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del chico y girar ésta con fuerza hasta desnucarlo.

–¡NOOO!– chilló Mary, la única que aún conservaba una pizca de sentido común...

Shintaro lo había perdido por completo al darse cuenta de que su indecisión había provocado la muerte de Hibiya. Y Seto continuaba con su mirada fija en el piso, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en el exterior, en un intento por refugiarse de esa insoportable realidad al igual que su hermano.

–Vamos Reina, ¿a cuántos más de sus amigos debo matar para que vuelva las cosas a como estaban?– preguntó bostezando como si aquello estuviera aburriéndolo –Ya no quedan muchos.

–¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!– le preguntó ella mientras su llanto se intensificaba aún más.

–Ya lo recordarás...– murmuró él tomando a Seto del cuello y levantándolo a pesar de los intentos de Mary por alejarlo de su alcance –Imagino que sabes perfectamente lo que haré a continuación...– comentó sonriendo sádicamente mientras comenzaba a apretar el cuello de aquella persona tan importante para la reina.

–¡DEJA A SETO!– le ordenó la descendiente de medusa, sintiendo una especie de energía removiéndose en su interior.

–M-Mary...– murmuró Seto viéndola mientras permanedía suspendido en el aire a manos de aquel monstruo, el grito de su chica lo había vuelto a la realidad por unos instantes –N-No te preocupes... Por mí... Por favor... Huye...

–¡No! ¡Voy a salvarte Seto! ¡Yo te lo prometí!– aseguró sollozando viendo como al ser más importante en su mundo se le escapaba poco a poco la vida.

–Pero yo... Ya no quiero vivir... No en un mundo así... No sin mis hermanos o mis amigos...– le explicó, sin hacer el más mínimo intento por defenderse. Simplemente, esperando la muerte como el cobarde que siempre fue.

–¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así?– lloró intensamente –¡¿Por qué no vuelve a ser todo como antes?!– exclamó logrando con ello que su cabello se elevara durante unos segundos por el aire.

–¡Eso es mi reina...!– exclamó la serpiente sumamente complacida –Sé que tú puedes lograrlo... Sólo necesitas el empuje necesario...– dicho esto apretó el agarre hasta que un "crack" se escuchó.

–¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!– gritó Mary en el momento en que el cuello de Seto fue quebrado.

Un cuerpo más cayó sobre aquel suelo... Otro par de ojos abiertos carentes de vida adornaban la escena.

–¡No no no no no!– negó Mary cayendo de rodillas frente al cuerpo de Seto –¡Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes!– suplicó sufriendo, sin notarlo, una metamorfosis que la serpiente presenció con gozo absoluto.

Su momento estaba muy cerca, apenas esa chica reiniciara el tiempo, recuperaría aquella energía acumulada, tomaría a su reina y juntos lucharían contra Dios.

–¡POR FAVOR QUIERO VOLVER CON MIS AMIGOS! ¡QUIERO QUE TODO SEA COMO ANTES!– gritó ella con sus ojos brillando en rojo y serpientes blancas bailando alrededor de su cuerpo.

Entonces el mundo se distorsionó frente a sus ojos... Los cadáveres y el resto desaparecieron, junto con las memorias de lo sucedido...

El destino, no sólo de esos chicos, sino del universo entero... Ya estaba escrito...

 **¿FIN?**

Sin comentarios... Sólo responderé reviews mientras asimilamos juntos lo sucedido...

Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar :D No imagino qué parte del capítulo anterior te hizo llorar, pero imagino un par de escenas de este que podrían lograrlo. Lo de Kido y Hibiya fue demasiado, y Kido quería hacerlo ella, no dejaría que Kano se ocupara de eso... Consideralo una cuestión de honor, o simplemente que Kano es un peligro si le das carta blanca para disfrazarse de ti. Y sí, tanto amor, y que finalmente hayan aclarado y expresado sus sentimientos sólo hace más triste el desenlace... Besos.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Saludos.

Trekumy.


	40. Capítulo 40: Un nuevo inicio

_**Aclaración:** Muchos me pidieron una línea alternativa, un happy ending y toda la cosa, y si bien lo pensé en su momento, eso no pasará. Este capítulo es el final definitivo, y no contaría como línea alternativa, sino como consecuencia directa de lo sucedido en los 39 capítulos anteriores. Así que espero que disfruten del final verdadero de esta historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 40: Un nuevo inicio.**

Abrió sus ojos y el laboratorio se presentó nuevamente frente a él... De pie frente a su escritorio observando unos papeles, no eran los mismos papeles que siempre observaba al regresar en el tiempo y comenzar una nueva línea temporal, pero, al igual que cualquier persona, no le prestó atención a ese minúsculo detalle.

Todo salió de la forma en la que siempre lo hizo... Esa era su certeza.

Satisfecho por un trabajo bien hecho, regodeándose en su propio orgullo, tal como un humano lo haría, se dirigió hacia el objeto más preciado en esa casa; ese cadáver que rebosaría con la energía generada por incontables tragedias...

Sin embargo él no era un humano... Aquel hecho fue el que le permitió sobrevivir hasta ese momento, aumentar su poder y manipular el trayecto de las cosas a su antojo... Aunque tal vez el haber vivido tanto tiempo en el cuerpo de uno, en contacto directo con otros tal vez le había afectado...

Pero no fue consciente de ello hasta encontrar el tubo gigante en el que solía guardar aquel cuerpo, su precioso contenedor de energía, roto y vacío.

–¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?!– gritó perdiendo por completo la compostura –¡¿Dónde está ese maldito contenedor?!– observó el lugar, los vidrios en el suelo, la disposición de los elementos de su laboratorio, muchas cosas estaban en lugares diferente a como las recordaba.

Observó su reloj de pulsera, habían pasado apenas tres minutos del día catorce de agosto, eso estaba en orden, los _reseteos_ siempre lo llevaban al mismo instante; las cero horas del día catorce de agosto. Tardó alrededor de cinco minutos en notar lo que estaba fallando...

La fecha no era exactamente la misma... El año era distinto.

–¡¿Cómo pude cometer tal error?!– se tomó la cabeza, lamentándose y odiándose a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido... Tan humanamente estúpido.

Todas las antiguas masacres habían sido el mismo día, y sin importar la hora en que sucedieran, la reina siempre los regresaba al mismo momento exacto, por lo que creyó estúpidamente y sin verificación previa, que así funcionaba, regresarían a ese momento exacto sin importar el año en que se diera la masacre... Sin embargo él cambió las reglas dejándolos vivir un año más, sin tomar en cuenta que el regreso esta vez sería al catorce de agosto más cercano... Es decir ese día en el cual ellos ya habían robado su contenedor de energía y él aún no había ido a buscarlo.

–Muy bien...– inhaló y exhaló intentando volver a pensar con su frialdad usual –Sé donde lo tienen, sólo iré por él y me ocultaré hasta crear mi plan de acción– después de su gran error, no podía darse el lujo de volver a actuar con imprudencia.

Se tomó algo de tiempo en buscar las herramientas necesarias para desenterrar aquel cadáver, así que casi a la una de la madrugada estaba arrancando su camioneta y dirigiéndose hacia aquel bosque por lo que era suyo.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos confundido, ¿qué hacía en ese salón de su antigua escuela? Una luz naranja, probablemente producto del ocaso, se colaba por los enormes ventanales, dándole al lugar un aspecto cálido y acogedor.

–Al fin pude alcanzarte...– aquella voz... Esa que el tiempo había distorsionado en sus recuerdos, pero reconoció en el mismo instante en que la escuchó.

–Ayano...– murmuró observándola con serena emoción.

Debería sentirse alterado, desesperado por llegar a ella, por tocarla... Sin embargo se acercó tranquilamente, como si el tiempo no existiera, hasta detenerse frente a su querida amiga y abrazarla con una sonrisa en los labios –Te extrañé...

–También yo...– respondió el abrazo con alegría –He estado observándolos... Lo has hecho muy bien Shintaro, estoy orgullosa de ti...

Se separó sólo un poco para verla con añoranza mientras sonreía –Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero... En serio Ayano... ¿No podías hacer algo menos... Drástico?

–Jeje... Lo siento...– murmuró ella rascándose la nuca con timidez –Fue una tontería, lo sé... Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo...– dijo lo último enseriándose –El final se acerca... Y sólo tú tienes el poder de evitarlo...

–¿El final?– preguntó desconcertado –¿Poder... Yo?– la miró sin comprender de qué hablaba.

–Así es– asintió Ayano dando un paso al costado, permitiendo que él fuera capaz de ver su propio reflejo en la ventana –. Esos fragmentos de recuerdos de otras vidas... Te ayudaré a controlar ese poder... Lo necesitarás para salvar a todos...– la escuchó decir mientras observaba sumamente sorprendido sus ojos rojos en aquel cristal.

–¿Desde cuando...?

–Desde siempre...– respondió alguien detrás de él.

Apenas logró voltear a ver a la pequeña mujer que se les había unido, cuando aquellas trágicas vivencias bombardearon su cerebro a una velocidad increíble.

Sangre, gritos de dolor y desesperación, sus amigos, su hermana... Todos muriendo de distintas formas a cual más sádica que la anterior.

Cayó de rodillas con ambas manos en su cabeza en un vano intento por alejar esa tortura –¡Ahh deten esto!– suplicó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Debes acostumbrarte– sentenció Azami –. Sólo con esa información podrás detenerla...

–¿De-tenerla?– preguntó haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por levantar la mirada.

–Aclarar la mirada... Esa serpiente ya hizo suficiente...– comentó Azami rodando los ojos –Cuanto más poder obtiene más loca se vuelve... Ustedes tienen que encontrar la forma de detenerlo esta vez, o no sólo será el fin para ustedes, lo será el mundo entero.

–Pero...– murmuró logrando ponerse de pie –¿Cómo podremos detener a esa cosa...?– comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquellos recuerdos, al miedo y la desesperación –¡No tiene escrúpulos! ¡No dudará en volver a matarnos!

–Pensar en como hacerlo es tu tarea– respondió la mujer tranquilamente –. Esta chica me aseguró que encontrarías la forma.

–¡Shintaro es muy inteligente!– asintió Ayano dándole un par de golpecitos en la espalda –¡Él pensará en algo!

–En resumen ustedes dos me trajeron aquí sin tener un plan...– murmuró viendo a ambas de reojo.

–Nuestro plan es que tú pienses en algo– corrigió Azami.

–No podemos hacer mucho más desde aquí...– murmuró Ayano algo apenada jugando con su bufanda.

Shintaro exhaló resignado mientras la mujer se marchaba –Supongo que no tengo otra opción...

–¡Gracias!– exclamó su amiga dando saltitos de emoción al tiempo que lo envolvía con su bufanda –Sabía que podía contar contigo...

–No te pongas tan feliz, aún no tengo idea de qué debo hacer...

–Hay algo... Lo primero– dijo ella con seriedad –. El cuerpo de Takane...

–¿Eh...?– preguntó confundido –Hablas de su... ¿Cadáver?

Ella asintió –Debes alejarlo de la serpiente... Búscalo y escóndelo... Si se apodera de él todo estará perdido.

–Sugieres que... ¿La desentierre y oculte su cuerpo bajo mi cama?– preguntó entre triste y asustado.

–Bajo tu cama tal vez sea muy evidente... Podría ser en un armario...– comentó ella pensativa.

–Ahm... pues...– murmuró viendo a otro lado mientras recordaba aquella frase que aseguraba que los verdaderos amigos te ayudarían hasta a esconder un cadáver... Pero una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo.

En ese momento la habitación comenzó a difuminarse –¡¿Q-Qué está sucediendo?!– preguntó mirando a los lados asustado –¿Ayano...?

–Fue lindo verte de nuevo Shintaro...– le sonrió con tristeza –Pase lo que pase... Me sentiré orgullosa de ti– aseguró.

–¡¿Qué...?! No, Ayano... ¡Espera!– gritó extendiendo su mano al tiempo que veía como su imagen se alejaba más y más mientras la oscuridad poblaba todo su alrededor –¡¿Volveré a verte?!– preguntó con desespero, sintiendo como volvía a perderla.

–Siempre estaré cuidando de ti...– la escuchó decir antes de desvanecerse por completo.

–¡AYANO REGRESA!– gritó sentándose extremadamente agitado.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba de vuelta en su habitación, podía escuchar la voz de Ene, se oía alterada, pero no le prestó atención a sus palabras... Su cabeza era un lío, demasiada información, demasiados recuerdos nefastos de un pasado que no lo era, y de un futuro que esperaba no volviera a repetirse...

–¡¿Y cuándo se puso esa bufanda, amo?!– finalmente las palabras de su amiga tomaron sentido para él.

Llevó una mano a su cuello para encontrarse con aquella bufanda roja, esa con al que Ayano lo envolvió en su " _sueño_ "...

–No fue un sueño...– murmuró tomando consciencia de lo sucedido... Y lo que era peor... De lo que sucedería en unas pocas horas si se quedaba allí sin hacer nada –Ene, entra a mi celular– le ordenó levantándose y yendo por su chamarra roja.

–¿Ehh...? ¿Por qué, amo?– preguntó desde la computadora –¿Piensa salir? ¿A esta hora y en pijama? Debería cambiarse...

–No hay tiempo... Entra al celular o te dejaré aquí– murmuró tomando el aparato y caminando hacia la puerta.

–¡No se vaya sin mí, amo!– exclamó ella pasándose al aparato antes de que estuviera fuera de su rango de alcance –¿A dónde vamos?– preguntó una vez que él salió al exterior cerrando la puerta de su casa.

–Al bosque...

–¡¿Al bosque?!– exclamó ella viendo la esquina superior de la pantalla –¿Y qué piensa hacer en un bosque a la una y siete minutos de la madrugada? ¿Perderse?

–Desenterrar tu cuerpo– respondió en el mismo tono que había usado desde que salieron, uno carente de emoción por completo.

–¡¿Que qué?!– chilló ella haciendo vibrar el aparato –¡Amo despierte! ¡Está diciendo puras idioteces!

–¡Cállate Ene!– le gritó viendo la pantalla con desesperación mal disimulada –¡Esto ya es suficientemente difícil para mí! ¡No necesito tus estúpidos comentarios!

–Shintaro...– murmuró viéndolo con preocupación. Si ponía atención, podía leer fácilmente que él sufría, su rostro mostraba una expresión de franca desesperación y parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar –¿Qué te sucede?

–¿Recuerdas aquellas visiones confusas de las que te he hablado?– preguntó mientras caminaba a paso firme, continuó hablando cuando ella asintió –Siempre supe que eran retazos de recuerdos, recuerdos de algo muy malo que sucedió, pero no sucedió... Nunca fui capaz de entenderlo bien... Hasta ahora...

–¿Y... Qué fue lo que entendiste?– preguntó sin una pizca de burla o malicia en su voz... En otro momento tal vez lo hubiera llamado loco por salir en plena madrugada de su casa en pijama a desenterrar un cadáver, hablando sobre recuerdos de cosas que no pasaron... Pero esa mirada en su cansado rostro no era la de alguien que hubiera perdido la razón...

–El fin de nuestras existencias se ha repetido incontables veces...– comenzó a decir, no esperaba que ella lo comprendiera, pero haría el intento al menos –Una vez que somos asesinados todo se _resetea_ , y la historia vuelve a comenzar, como si fuera una ruleta... Yo puedo recordar cada una de sus vueltas... Sin embargo la ruleta está deteniéndose, estamos en la última de ellas... La definitiva...

–¿Cómo sabes todo eso?– preguntó Ene sorprendida, una vez más sus palabras podían parecer una locura, sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que todo aquello era cierto, que podía confiar ciegamente en esas palabras.

–Ayano...– murmuró poniendo su mano libre sobre la bufanda que continuaba en su cuello –Ella me alcanzó finalmente y echó algo de luz al asunto... Dejándome esta bufanda como una prueba, una especie de memento que impidió que lo olvidara todo al despertar...

–¿Viste a Ayano...?– preguntó lo obvio –¿Cómo está ella...? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿La volveremos a ver alguna vez?

–Se veía bien... El tiempo no ha pasado para ella– le comentó sonriendo levemente –. Me dijo que debíamos detener a la serpiente, que para eso debemos evitar que él se haga con tu cuerpo, que esa es la clave... Y... Yo también espero volver a verla...

–¡Lo haremos!– exclamó Ene con sus ánimos a tope, ocultando el miedo tras una capa de optimismo como ya era costumbre en ella –¡Cuenta conmigo, amo! ¡Esa estúpida serpiente que me quitó mi cuerpo, no sabrá qué la golpeó!

Él asintió algo más animado, recordando que no estaba solo en eso...

* * *

Al llegar al lugar el bosque donde le habían dado sepultura a Takane, lo primero que vieron fue la camioneta del profesor Tateyama, y más allá, en el lugar exacto de la tumba, a aquel hombre cavando en busca del cuerpo.

–¡Maldición... Llegamos tarde...!– murmuró por lo bajo Shintaro, oculto tras un árbol.

–¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?!– chilló Ene, por fortuna él había sido precavido conectando sus auriculares al celular, por lo que sólo Shintaro podía escucharla.

–Supongo que no tengo otra opción más que enfrentarlo...– murmuró el chico respirando hondo en un intento por darse ánimos, mientras su simpático cerebro hacía un repaso por todas las formas en las que murió en el pasado a manos de esa cosa, en un intento por adivinar cuál de esas formas sería esta vez... O tal vez estrenaría una nueva, nunca lo habían matado a golpe de pala.

–¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!– le gritó luego de aumentar el volumen al máximo, provocando que Shintaro tuviera que morderse la lengua para no chillar y ser descubierto –¡No vas a ir solo! ¡No lo permito! ¡No no y no!– negaba revoleando sus coletas mientras en la pantalla aparecían cientos de cruces rojas.

–¡No hay opción!– le susurró –Si permitimos que se lleve tu cuerpo habrá ganado antes de comenzar.

–¡No le daremos tiempo! Llamaré a los demás y nos enfrentaremos todos juntos a él– propuso ella.

–¡Está sacando el cuerpo! ¡Los demás no llegarán a tiempo!– exclamó él viendo como el hombre sonreía mientras sacudía un poco el polvo del cuerpo, aparentemente intacto de Takane.

–¡Vi mantas en su camioneta, seguramente planea llevar mi cuerpo a su casa! ¡Lo atacaremos allí!

–¿Y si no va a su casa?– preguntó Shintaro viéndola con seriedad –En algunas de las líneas temporales el plan fue atacarlo antes que él a nosotros, sin embargo al llegar a la casa no estaba... Debe tener un escondite...– dedujo.

–Entonces...– murmuró Ene pensativa –¡Déjame dentro de su camioneta!– exclamó sintiéndose un genio por su grandiosa idea.

–¿De qué demonios hablas?– preguntó él sin comprender.

–¡Activaré el GPS! De esa forma sabremos la ubicación exacta de su escondite. Enviaré las coordenadas a los chicos de la pandilla.

–¡U-Un momento!– exclamó abriendo sus ojos por completo al comprender las implicaciones de ese arriesgado plan –¡De ninguna forma permitiré que vayas con ese tipo! ¡Si él te descubre...!

–¿Qué va a hacerme?– preguntó ella interrumpiendo esa línea de pensamiento –¿Borrarme? Recuerda que soy un programa informático... Soy inmortal– le guiñó un ojo con seguridad.

–Te he visto morir demasiadas veces para saber que eso no es cierto– murmuró con seriedad –Créeme, él sabe perfectamente cómo acabar contigo.

–Tranquilo amo, no me descubrirá, y si lo hace me enviaré por mensaje al celular de alguien más...– le sonrió mostrando la confianza que no sentía –Confía en mí.

Miró hacia la camioneta, el hombre dejaba el cuerpo en el asiento trasero, no había tiempo, si le permitía marcharse todo estaría perdido.

¿Tenía otra opción? Quizás... Pero en esos momentos no era capaz de pensar en algo más.

–Al más mínimo indicio de haber sido descubierta te envías al celular de Kano, ¿lo entiendes?– preguntó viéndola fijamente.

–¡Por supuesto amo! ¡Lo haré tan bien que te sentirás orgulloso de mi!

Aquello, lejos de tranquilizarlo le hizo sentir aún peor... Literalmente estaba enviando a su amiga, la más cercana, a una misión extremadamente peligrosa... Y ella a cambio le decía aquello.

Responder que él ya se sentía orgulloso de ella, aunque cierto, sonaría muy extraño, casi paternal... Y no se sometería a tal bochorno, así que asintió con resignación y oculto entre las sombras, aprovechó el momento en que la serpiente fue por su pala, para meter el celular por la puerta trasera que aún permanecía abierta, cuidando que quedara perfectamente oculto debajo del asiento.

–Ya lo sabes, al más mínimo indicio te vas– le advirtió no pudiendo escuchar la respuesta de su amiga ya que ella de inmediato silenció el aparato.

Esperó a que el hombre se marchara para correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia la base, era lejos y él no tenía buena condición física, pero haría lo que pudiera.

* * *

El techo de la sala se veía más interesante que de costumbre, totalmente blanco... Se podría decir que lo envidiaba, si ella solamente pudiera dejar su mente en blanco y conciliar el sueño por unos minutos...

No se trataba solamente de saber que sólo les quedaba un día día de vida... Que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podría alejar del peligro a sus hermanos... Que sería su padre el que una vez más intentara acabarla... También estaba esa mirada llena de rencor, y esas palabras de odio que Hibiya le había dedicado unas horas antes, cuando los padres de éste le telefonearon para avisarle que el día siguiente se marcharía de esa casa.

–¿No piensas dormir?– escuchó una voz detrás de ella, no se sorprendió, lo había visto salir de su habitación e ir a la cocina por un poco de leche hacía unos minutos.

–No puedo– confesó sintiendo como él se sentaba a su lado –¿Tú tampoco?– lo miró con clara expresión de cansancio en su rostro.

–Me apetecía un vaso de leche– le sonrió esquivando la pregunta –. Estaba pensando... ¿No te gustaría que mañana acompañara a Hibiya en tu lugar? Prometo que él jamás lo sabrá.

–No Kano– negó volviendo a mirar el techo –, fue mi idea, y es mi responsabilidad soportar su molestia... Seto y tú tienen suficiente con alejar al resto...

–Pero a nosotros no nos odiarán por esto...

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, no era secreto para nadie que Hibiya y ella se habían vuelto inseparables, y que de un momento al otro él comenzara a odiarla, aunque ella hubiera hecho méritos para ello, dolía demasiado.

–Si sobrevivimos...– comenzó a decir él dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y pegándose a ella mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro –Te prometo que iremos al pueblo de Hibiya y le explicaremos todo lo que sucedió... Estoy seguro de que ustedes tendrán un reencuentro de película, con música de violines y la cámara girando a su alrededor.

No pudo evitar reír un poco ante aquella imagen tan bizarra –¿También comenzará a llover?– preguntó siguiendo el juego, si alguien podía alegrarla en una situación así, ese era su hermano.

–Tendría que consultar el pronóstico del tiempo...– comentó segundos antes de que alguien tocara a la puerta con apremio.

Ambos se separaron de inmediato para verse alterados.

–¡¿Qué día es hoy?!– preguntó Kido, temiendo haber perdido incluso la noción del paso del tiempo y que el día del juicio ya hubiera llegado.

–Es catorce...– aseguró Kano levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta –No puede ser que esta vez se haya adelantado un día– murmuró sin saber si abrirla o no.

–¿Quién es?– preguntó Kido acercándose a su hermano, levantando la voz por encima de los golpes.

–¡Soy yo, ábreme!– ordenó la persona al otro lado.

–¿Shintaro?– preguntó Kano inclinándose a ver por la cerradura –Sí, es Shintaro... Y vino en pijama– comentó divertido segundos después.

–¿Qué habrá pasado?– se preguntó Kido mientras Kano abría.

–¡Al fin me abren!– entró el chico quejándose con su usual expresión de quien acaba de chupar limón –Kano, paga mi taxi– ordenó –. Kido, por favor, despierta a todos menos a Konoha y tráelos aquí.

Ambos hermanos se miraron durante unos segundos –¿Crees que esté drogado?– preguntó Kano asomando su cabeza por la puerta y viendo que efectivamente había un taxi esperando.

–Tal vez continúe dormido– murmuró Kido sin moverse un ápice, viendo con atención a Shintaro, que ahora revolvía la habitación preguntando por el teléfono del rubio.

Minutos más tarde, cuando el taxista al fin recibió su paga y todos excepto el albino estaban sentados en los sofás, con cara de dormidos o molestos según el caso, Shintaro explicó a todos lo sucedido.

–En resumen; enviaste a Ene con ese tipo porque soñaste con una muerta– murmuró Hibiya de brazos cruzados –. ¡Al parecer todos aquí son unos grandes amigos!– exclamó lo último con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz.

–¡No fue un sueño! ¡Miren, esta es la bufanda de Ayano!– exclamó quitándose el abrigo y mostrándoselos más de cerca.

–Todos la extrañamos Shintaro– murmuró Seto viéndolo con tristeza al igual que sus dos hermanos –. Y hemos soñado muchas veces con ella... Pero eso no significa que...

–Ustedes son los primeros que deberían creerme– lo interrumpió –. Saben perfectamente lo que pasará mañana si no hacemos nada...– aseguró ganándose la atención de los tres aludidos –Pensaban decirnos que fumigarían por eso no podríamos regresar mañana, incluso expulsarían a Hibiya de la pandilla y lo enviarían de nuevo con sus padres para protegerlo del asesino que vendrá por nosotros.

–¿Eso es... Verdad?– preguntó Hibiya viendo a Kido con sorpresa, sorpresa que no se comparaba con la que sentían los hermanos.

–¡¿Cómo puedes saber eso...?!– preguntó Kido, ignorando la pregunta de Hibiya.

–Ya se los dije, esto sucedió antes, y soy capaz de recordarlo... De recordar cada una de nuestras muertes– murmuró asombrando a todos cuando sus ojos brillaron en rojo.

El grupo entero permaneció en silencio unos instantes, intentando asimilar aquello, el final estaba a la vuelta de la esquina... Y ellos tendrían que luchar. Antes de que alguno dijera otra cosa el celular de Kano, ahora en manos de Shintaro, sonó.

–¡¿Ene?!– atendió de inmediato sin dejar que sonara una segunda vez.

–¡Estoy lista para regresar, amo! ¡Enviando!– exclamó con su usual tono feliz.

Una vez que ella estuvo a salvo, en el teléfono de Kano, las preguntas comenzaron –No te descubrió, ¿verdad?– preguntó Shintaro con preocupación.

–¡Claro que no amo! Tu teléfono continúa debajo del asiento trasero de su camioneta, completamente a salvo igual que tu porno.

–¡No es eso lo que me importa!

–¡Jajaja! ¡¿Qué clase de idiota carga con el porno en su teléfono?!– exclamó Kano, de alguna forma que todo se descubriera, y se embarcaran juntos en aquella misión lo tranquilizaba...

Las posibilidades habían aumentado mucho, más aún si la serpiente no se esperaba su ataque... Y el hecho de que Ayano estuviera apoyándolos, hacía que esa situación fuera aún mejor.

–Amo, ¿dónde están Konoha y la hermanita?– preguntó Ene viendo la sala.

–Vine directo aquí, así que no tuve tiempo de avisarle a Momo, y pedí que no despertaran a Konoha– explicó ante la curiosa mirada de su amiga.

–Es cierto...– murmuró Kido pensativa –¿Por qué me pediste que no lo despertara?

–Por lo que he vivido antes, Konoha, o Haruka...– comenzó a decir siendo interrumpido por dos personas.

–¡¿Ya lo sabías?!– exclamó Ene con una mano en el pecho.

–¡¿Konoha es Haruka?! ¡No me jodas!– exclamó Kano recordando el contenedor destrozado desde adentro que vio un año antes, muchas cosas comenzaban a cerrar.

–¡Claro que lo sé!– exclamó Shintaro nervioso, no podía seguir extendiéndose en aquella charla o ese maldito haría lo que fuera que planeara con el cuerpo de Takane –No fue el profesor, sino una versión oscura de Konoha quien asesinó a la mayoría de nosotros en esas otras ocasiones.

–¡Eso no es verdad!– chilló Ene –¡Él es incapaz de matar una mosca!

–No era él, sino la serpiente usándolo...– explicó Shintaro –Ella puede poseer su cuerpo a voluntad, y todos sabemos lo fuerte que es... Por eso sería demasiado peligroso que fuera con nosotros.

–Haruka es el arma secreta de la serpiente– asintió Kano –. ¡Pero yo no sabía que fuera Konoha!– aseguró de inmediato antes de recibir una patada por parte de Kido por seguir ocultándoles cosas –Además por lo que leímos, ese maldito conoce nuestros movimientos de alguna forma, tal vez esté usándolo para eso también...

–Entonces...– intervino Seto –No podemos permitir que él sepa lo que haremos.

–Tengo hambre...– aquellas dos simples palabras, saliendo del adormilado cuerpo de ese ser tan puro e inocente que abrazaba su peluche... Le congeló la sangre a todos.

–Ha-Hay algo de cena en la cocina...– Kido fue la primera en reaccionar.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer?– preguntó Hibiya en un susurro una vez que Konoha corrió a vaciar la heladera.

–¿Esperar que vuelva a dormirse?– sugirió Seto no muy seguro.

–No hay tiempo para eso– murmuró Shintaro pensativo –. Déjenmelo a mí– dijo luego de unos segundos dirigiéndose hacia la cocina ante la mirada intrigada de todos –. ¡Hey Konoha!– lo llamó desde la puerta.

Konoha bajó por un momento la olla de la cual estaba comiendo sin cubiertos y sin haber calentado previamente, para verlo con intriga.

–Necesito un favor, ¿podrías ir mi casa por Momo? Es demasiado tarde y no quiero que venga sola.

–Si, iré– asintió el chico volviendo a empinar la olla, tardando apenas unos segundos en tragar todo el contenido. Minutos más tarde emprendió su viaje.

–Ene, ¿tienes las ubicación de ese tipo?– preguntó seriamente, pareciendo el comandante de algún tipo de película de bajo presupuesto.

–¡Claro amo! ¡Sólo sigan mis indicaciones!

–¡Ya levántense! ¡Debemos marcharnos antes que ellos regresen!– le indicó Shintaro al resto, que perezosamente se ponían en marcha.

–¿Quién lo nombró líder?– preguntó Kano.

–Debe ser la bufanda...– fue la respuesta de Kido.

–¿Te sientes bien, Mary...?– le preguntó Seto –Has estado demasiado callada.

–Creo que aún estoy un poco dormida...– se excusó ella. Si lo que Shintaro había dicho era verdad, entonces lo que ella hiciera determinaría si sus amigos vivían o morían... No tenía la certeza de qué debía hacer, sólo era un presentimiento, uno tan real que le aterraba.

–¿Lo entendiste, Momo?– volvió a preguntarle Shintaro hablando con ella por teléfono, hacía unos pocos minutos habían partido hacia el lugar indicado –Tu misión es mantenerlo entretenido, no importa si es en casa o en la base... Pase lo que pase, que no decida seguirnos.

–¡Pero hermano, me despiertas a esta hora para que mantenga entretenido a Konoha y no quieres decirme qué sucede! ¡¿Por qué se van sin mí?! ¡Yo también quiero divertirme!

–No vamos a divertirnos y es mejor que no lo sepas... Momo, tu misión es fundamental para que el plan salga bien.

–Ufff... ¡Eres un aburrido!– se quejó –Pero está bien, lo mantendré entretenido... No se tarden, ¡eh!

–Cuento contigo...– sonrió de lado antes de colgar.

–"Tu misión es fundamental para que el plan salga bien"– lo remedó Kano –. ¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de manipular mezquinamente a tu hermanita?

–¡Juju! El ojos de zorro tiene razón amo.

–No sean malos, lo está haciendo por nuestro bien– comentó Seto.

–Entonces... ¿Ya no tendré que irme?– preguntó Hibiya a Kido, ignorando al ruidoso grupo delante de ellos.

–Imagino que necesitaré disculparme con tus padres para que te quedes...– comentó ella sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Sonrió aliviado –Lamento haberte llamado bruja...

–Descuida...– puso una mano en la cabeza del chico y lo despeinó un poco –Lo merecía...

–¿Y qué haremos al llegar?– preguntó Mary con timidez.

–Deberíamos pensar en algo, ¿no?– sugirió Seto.

–Conozco el edificio en el que él se esconde, pero no su ubicación exacta, lo primero es encontrarlo– comentó Ene.

–Para eso tenemos a Hibiya– dijo Shintaro viendo hacia atrás mientras el niño se señalaba a sí mismo sin entender –. ¡Oh cielos...! En esta línea temporal nunca usaste tu poder, ¿cierto?

–¿Cuál poder?– preguntó el chico totalmente confundido.

–Tu vista aérea... Lo siento, pero tendrás que controlar ese poder antes de que lleguemos, sin presiones, pero todos tus amigos, familia y el mundo entero depende de que lo logres a tiempo– comentó con desinterés.

–¡¿Ahh?! ¡Pero!– exclamó Hibiya siendo totalmente ignorado por los demás, él parecía ser el único del equipo que nunca había notado sus propios ojos.

* * *

Escondido en aquel sótano secreto de la secundaria donde su anfitrión solía trabajar, se tomó tiempo para observar su precioso tesoro.

–Tal como lo imaginé... Esa energía acumulada es tan increíble que mantuvo el cuerpo en perfecto estado de conservación a pesar de haber estado enterrado durante más de un día– comentó mientras observaba sus pupilas carentes de alma con una pequeña linterna.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecho se alejó del cuerpo y comenzó a caminar por el pequeño lugar con una mano en el mentón –Ahora sólo debo hacerme con la reina... Deben estar dormidos, es un buen momento, pero por si acaso...

Tomó un aparato de su bolsillo que parecía un intercomunicador y luego de presionar el botón verde, se dispuso a escuchar.

En lugar de ronquidos como era esperable, escuchó voces – _¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte mamá, que él no es mi novio?!_

–La que atrae...– murmuró reconociendo aquella voz al instante.

– _¡Un joven que viene a buscarte a tu casa a las dos AM, y encima tiene la confianza para pedirte comida no puede ser otra cosa!_ – aquella era la voz de una mujer, por el contexto; su madre.

– _¡Pero mamá! Has visto a Konoha miles de veces, él es amigo de mi hermano._

 _–Tengo hambre y sueño..._ – murmuró el aludido en medio de un bostezo.

– _Él vino a buscarte a ti, no a tu hermano._

 _–¡Porque Shintaro se lo pidió!_

 _–Entonces vamos a preguntarle a tu hermano._

 _–¡¿Ehh?! ¡No! ¡Mamá espera! ¡Es malo despertar a la gente!_

 _–Da igual, mi hijo es un vago así que puede dormir a cualquier hora_ – la voz de la mujer se escuchaba cada vez más lejana.

Algo no estaba bien, eso era seguro, podía deducir sin temor a equivocarse que el que graba la mirada no estaba en esa casa... Y a pesar de que nunca se sintió amenazado por aquel poder que en innumerables bucles de tiempo ese joven no había sido capaz de despertar... Si esa habilidad era dominada, le complicaría mucho las cosas...

Presionó el botón rojo del comunicador y dio una orden simple –Ven– aquella orden no iría a sus oídos, sino directamente a esa parte primitiva en su cerebro, aquella que obedecería lo que fuera sin pasarlo por el filtro de la razón.

 _–Me voy_ – escuchó decir al chico y sonrió de lado... Aquello era infalible.

– _¡¿Ehh?! ¡No Konoha, no te vayas!_ – fue lo último que escuchó antes de apagar el aparato.

Ningún mortal sería capaz de detenerlo.

No era ningún tonto, si Shintaro había despertado su habilidad, entonces ese grupo de idiotas estarían en camino... Observó el monitor de vigilancia que había conectado a las cámaras de seguridad de la escuela. Se tomó alrededor de quince minutos para revisar con atención cada cámara... Tanto pasillos como aulas estaban muy tranquilos... Demasiado tranquilos de hecho...

–La que oculta– sonrió de lado.

En muchas de las líneas temporales, ella era su rival más férreo, después de todo poseía el sigilo, la fuerza y el valor de ser la primera en golpear, tres características con las que podría vencerlo, si él no contara con su secreto aliado... Aquel que modificó para convertirse en un arma definitiva; una vez que entraba en el cuerpo de Konoha, todo estaba decidido.

Pero mientras Konoha llegaba, y sólo por si acaso... Tomó asiento en una silla giratoria a mitad de la habitación, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Había visto aquella escena en muchas películas, y le había resultado tan interesante que siempre quiso hacerlo... Mientras los esperaba cargó el arma que llevaba en el bolsillo interno de su bata, siete balas, una para cada una de las molestias.

No pasaron más de tres minutos antes de escuchar como la puerta se abría con cuidado, haber fingido que dormía fue muy inteligente, seguramente estaban usando al de vista aérea, un niño que podía ser fácilmente engañado. Esperó unos segundos, los necesarios para que la mayoría de ellos entrara y entonces giró la silla ciento ochenta grados para enfrentarlos.

Nadie... Frente a él no había una sola persona... Aparentemente. Creyó escuchar incluso un maullido fingido, ¿realmente lo creían tan tonto? Sólo por esa burla a su inteligencia disparó el arma al frente, sin importarle a quien herir, la reina siempre era protegida por el que roba la mirada, así que no resultaría lastimada.

Siete gritos...

Cinco personas apareciendo de pie frente a él... Una en el suelo...

Sonrió con satisfacción, aquel disparo a ciegas había dado justo en el pecho del chico, su puntería era la mejor.

–¡AMOOOOOO!– resonó el grito del virus azul desde aquel celular en el suelo, a escasos centímetros de la mano del chico.

–¡Hibiya! ¡Por favor detén la hemorragia!– pidió Seto poniéndose al frente del grupo con sus brazos extendidos en un intento por protegerlos.

–¡S-Sí!– asintió el más joven arrodillándose frente a Shintaro mientras se quitaba su chaleco e intentaba usarlo como un torniquete sobre la herida, siendo ayudado por una sollozante Mary.

–Shintaro resiste... Por favor...– lloraba Ene golpeando la pantalla del aparato como si así pudiera romperla y finalmente salir de esa prisión –¡Voy a acabar con esa maldita escoria! ¡Mal nacido! ¡Devuélveme a mi cuerpo y te patearé el trasero!– gritaba perdida en furia y llanto.

La serpiente rió divertida, casi sintiendo lástima al saber que aquella sería la última vez que podría matarlos de esa forma...

–T-Tranquila...– murmuró Shintaro con un hilo de voz intentando soportar el dolor mientras estiraba su brazo para alcanzar el aparato –T-Todo estará... Bien...– aseguró cuando al fin pudo girarlo para ver el rostro de Ene.

–Amo...– sollozó arañando la pantalla desde dentro.

–Ene, escúchame por favor...– le pidió con su voz entrecortada –Si pierdo la consciencia y él entra en mi cuerpo... Por favor asegúrate de que alguien acabe conmigo...– indicó recordando masacres anteriores, la serpiente solía usar aquel truco para evitar que alguien la atacara.

Reprimió sus lágrimas para asentir a la última voluntad de su mejor amigo, pero rompió en llanto de inmediato –¡Lo siento! ¡Soy una inútil! ¡No puedo hacer nada aquí encerrada!– se lamentó volviendo a golpear la pantalla.

–¡Puedes llamar una ambulancia!– le gritó Hibiya, observando asustado como su chaleco no dejaba de empaparse de sangre.

–Uhh... Cierto...– murmuró ella dándose a esa tarea.

–Lamento interrumpir la emotiva escena– comentó la serpiente apuntando directamente a Seto, no planeaba matarlo, no se arriesgaría a que la reina _reseteara_ el tiempo, sin embargo aún podía amenazarlos con ello –. Pero lo único que necesito es a la reina, si me la entregan permitiré que se vayan sin más bajas.

Mary levantó la mirada, de alguna forma sabía que se refería a ella –¿N-No les harás daño...?– preguntó con cierta emoción en su mirada... Tal vez con un pequeño sacrificio de su parte fuera capaz de salvarlos.

–Eso no va a funcionar– aseguró Seto dirigiéndose al hombre frente a él –. ¿Olvidaste que puedo leer tus pensamientos?– preguntó señalando sus ojos rojos con una dulce sonrisa –No vamos a permitir que hagas eso tan horrible en lo que estás pensando.

–Así que los lees...– sonrió de lado rememorando imágenes de sus crímenes anteriores, los más despiadados que podía recordar. Aquel chico era tan sensible que sólo con eso lo pondría fuera de combate.

–¡Nooo!– lo escuchó gritar mientras caía de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza, tal como lo esperaba –¡Por favor deja de pensar esas cosas malas! ¡Soy un alma pura y llena de amor! ¡No ensucies mi dulce corazón!

Ladeó la cabeza sorprendido por aquellas ridículas palabras, y ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Había menos personas frente a él que cuando entraron?

No tuvo tiempo de contarlas cuando escuchó un " _¡Ahora!_ " desde uno de sus flancos, y antes de que fuera capaz de reaccionar, habían inmovilizado sus brazos y lo tiraban de cara al suelo logrando con esto que soltara el arma.

De un lado estaba Kido, con una rodilla clavada en su espalda mientras mantenía el brazo de su padre en una posición muy poco natural y bastante dolorosa para el cuerpo de un humano. Del otro lado Seto sostenía el brazo restante contra el suelo, casi sentado sobre él en un intento desesperado por inmovilizarlo.

–¿Cómo...?– murmuró viendo hacia adelante al otro "Seto", que sonreía abiertamente.

–¡Gracias, gracias!– exclamó Kano haciendo reverencias mientras volvía a su apariencia real –¡Soy tan genial que pude engañar a una serpiente infernal más vieja que la tierra!

–Lo hiciste terrible– murmuró Kido sin aflojar un ápice el agarre.

–Es verdad, yo nunca diría esa cosa de mi alma pura...– asintió Seto.

–Sólo dicen eso porque envidian mis increíbles dotes...– comentó Kano acercándose a ellos y arrodillándose frente al hombre –¿Ahora qué hacemos con esta cosa?– preguntó quitándole los lentes y poniéndoselos él –¡Viejo tú si que estás ciego!– exclamó quitándoselos algo mareado.

–¡Deja de jugar idiota!– exclamó Kido haciendo aún más presión en el brazo del hombre bajo ella en un intento por liberar su frustración –¡¿Cómo está Kisaragi?!

–Desvariando– respondió Hibiya mientras seguía las indicaciones que Ene le daba, quien estaba comunicada con la operadora del novecientos once –No creo que sea de mucha ayuda en estos momentos...

La serpiente esperó pacientemente, pronto llegaría su as bajo la manga y todos allí lamentarían haberla burlado de esa forma.

–Él dijo que Mary podría acabar con esto, ¿no?– preguntó Kano caminando hacia la chica –No sé qué ni como lo harás... Pero adelante, ¡es tu momento!– le sonrió ladeando el rostro adorablemente.

–Pe-Pero no sé qué...– murmuró ella temblando como una gelatina.

–Tranquila Mary...– le habló Seto con su dulzura natural –Sé que lo harás muy bien, todos confiamos en ti... Porque eres la chica más increíble del mundo y después de esto estaremos juntos para siempre– le aseguró.

–S-Seto...– tartamudeó la aludida con sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillando de emoción.

–¡¿No tienen otro momento para confesarse?!– chilló Hibiya llegando al límite de su mal humor... Tanta sangre lo ponía un poco irritable.

Entonces se escucharon pasos que se acercaban a gran velocidad por el pasillo, la serpiente sonrió sádicamente.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver aparecer a Konoha, con Momo colgada de su cuello.

–¡Lo siento chicos no pude detener...!– la _idol_ cortó su disculpa al ver el cuerpo tendido en el suelo –¡HERMANO!– gritó soltándose de Konoha y corriendo hacia él comenzando a sacudirlo –¡Shintaro, ¿qué te pasó?! ¡Levántate que me asustas!

–¡No haga eso hermanita!– chilló Ene, mientra Hibiya dejaba de atender al enfermo para intentar inmovilizarla.

Mientras los tres chillaban alrededor de un agonizante Shintaro, la serpiente no perdió tiempo. Konoha, quien hasta el momento estaba observando a su amigo con preocupación, fue envuelto por numerosas serpientes oscuras que lo hicieron caer fulminado.

–¡Mierda!– exclamó Kano alejando a Mary de ese cuerpo que cada vez se oscurecía más.

Seto y Kido abandonaron el cuerpo inconsciente de su padre para correr, Seto hacia Mary y Kano y Kido hacia el resto, en un intento por protegerlos, o al menos darles más tiempo.

¿Tiempo para qué...? No tenía idea, pero no se iba a quedar mirando como seguían masacrando a sus amigos.

Para cuando el Konoha oscuro se puso de pie, Kano ya se había hecho con el arma y le apuntaba. Si ese maldito se acercaba a Kido dispararía sin dudarlo. Más tarde se odiaría por ello, pero se odiaría aún más si permitía que le hicieran daño a su hermana.

Mary observó aterrada el arma en manos de Kano, la sangre de Shintaro en el suelo, el cuerpo de Seto protegiéndola por encima de todas las cosas, la pose defensiva de Kido, la desesperación de todos...

La maldad pura representada en esa oscuridad que ahora rodeaba el cuerpo de uno de sus grandes amigos...

Sabía lo que aquella escena representaba... Ya lo había vivido, innumerables veces... No quería que aquello se repitiera.

–¡NO MÁS!– gritó aún aferrada a aquella llave que siempre colgaba de su cuello –¡NO QUIERO QUE ESTO VUELVA A SUCEDER!– su cabello se elevó en el aire y sus ojos se tornaron completamente rojos.

Por un instante creyó que la reina volvería a _resetear_ el tiempo, sin embargo había algo diferente esa vez, su rostro llenándose de escamas, su cabello desintegrándose en numerosas serpientes... Su inmenso poder creando un tornado de energía completamente descontrolado.

–¡Que pare ya! ¡QUE PARE YA!– ordenó perdiendo por completo la consciencia, siendo su voz y voluntad reemplazadas por los de aquella serpiente dormida en su interior por casi un siglo –Reuniros...– fue sólo una palabra, monótona y suave, pero desgarró al mismo universo, uniendo ambos mundos... El real, y el Daze.

A través de aquel portal pudieron ver a muchas personas... Sus amigos y familia, aquellos que continuaban del otro lado.

–Mamá...– murmuró Kano dejando caer el arma, sólo fue uno de los muchos murmullos que se escucharon en ese momento, llamados llenos de añoranza y cariño por los que se habían ido...

Cientos de serpientes entraron al mundo real a través de aquella apertura, entre ellas Ayano, la única habitante del Daze que poseía una.

–¡Ayano!– gritaron los tres hermanos al verla caer de cara en el piso, corriendo hacia ella en medio de la conmoción. Kano fue el primero en llegar, levantándola en brazos mientras la veía con infinita ternura y lloraba en su hombro todo el dolor acumulado por tantos años. Seto abrazó a ambos y Kido permaneció muy cerca, observándolos mientras al igual que sus hermanos lloraba sin entender si era por alegría o tristeza...

En medio de aquel caos la voz de la serpiente en Mary resonó una vez más –Uniros... Volved a ser la serpiente original– ordenó consiguiendo así que las serpientes alojadas en los cuerpos allí presentes salieran de estos...

Fue como perder una parte de su alma, como si les arrancaran a sangre fría un parásito que vivió con ellos durante demasiado tiempo. Los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar, y mientras los chicos intentaban recuperarse, las serpientes se unían creando al imagen de una serpiente gigante que flotaba sobre la cabeza de ese ser que alguna vez fue su dulce Mary.

–Sólo faltáis vos– resonó la distorsionada voz de aquella serpiente monumental.

–¡No me uniré a ustedes! ¡No volveré a ese lugar!– exclamó Aclarar la mirada, quien se había materializado sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Konoha –¡Mi misión es más grande que cualquier otra cosa!

–Habéis olvidado tu naturaleza... La voluntad colectiva no será superada jamás por la individual, porque vos no sois humano, no sois un ser completo, sois una parte de nosotros y ya es la hora en que volveréis.

No fue capaz de seguir argumentando ya que la serpiente se abalanzó sobre él, tragándolo por completo. Ya no era él... Era parte de un todo... Una parte más de un ser con un poder más allá de su imaginación, un ser que jamás sería capaz de dominar.

–Por favor...– suplicó Mary incorporándose con dificultad, aún aferrada a su llave –Por favor... que todo termine...

Aquella serpiente la observó –Ya no poseéis poder sobre mí, mas seguís siendo la reina y vuestra voluntad será cumplida con prontitud...– declaró regresando lentamente a aquel mundo donde Azami la esperaba con una sonrisa, llena de orgullo por su nieta y de alivio por el final de aquella pesadilla.

Tan pronto como comenzó, todo terminó... La serpiente entró al Daze, y este fue sellado para siempre...

Azami se encargaría de que ninguno de los que quedaron dentro salieran, eso incluía a aquella serpiente o cualquiera de sus partes... Pero también a los seres con cuyos sacrificios le regalaron una nueva vida a quienes amaban.

Mary, conservaría la llave de la casa que un día construyó su abuelo, como símbolo de aquel pacto silencioso de su estirpe, ese que pasaría de generación en generación, el cual impediría que aquel portal volviera a ser abierto, y otra persona del mundo real fuera tragada por el Daze...

El silencio reinó en ese sótano húmedo de la escuela hasta que la ayuda apareció. La operadora de emergencia al haber escuchado todo aquel escándalo, no sólo envió una ambulancia y un móvil de policía. Al lugar también ingresaron por la fuerza; bomberos, la guardia civil, el ejército y las fuerzas SWAT, a pesar de que no vivían en Norte América.

Mientras los para-médicos atendían a un ya inconsciente Shintaro, Haruka, ya sin la influencia de la serpiente, se levantó algo confundido. Su cabello había tomado un color diferente, un ceniza opaco que representaba el equilibrio entre sus personalidades. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo... A alguien... Corrió hasta el celular que los enfermeros habían quitado de las manos de Shintaro y dejado olvidado por ahí.

–¡Takane! ¡¿Takane estás ahí?!– preguntó con emoción, necesitaba saludar a su amiga y disculparse por haberla olvidado todo ese tiempo.

Pero el aparato no mostraba a nadie en él, no tardó en ser capaz de comprender, que un ser como Ene, no tenía posibilidades de existir en el mundo real, y jamás lo haría sin una fuerza sobrenatural que lo permitiera.

Cayó de rodillas derrotado –Ta-kane...– sollozó, no sólo la vida de Shintaro corría peligro... Su gran amiga... La había perdido luego de tenerla a su lado por tanto tiempo sin ser consciente de ello –Lo siento tanto Takane...

Sin embargo esa alma expulsada de aquel dispositivo había encontrado su lugar, ese lugar del que nunca debió salir. El cuerpo que yacía sentado en una silla en la esquina más oscura del lugar abrió sus ojos lentamente, como si aquella simple acción fuera demasiado esfuerzo.

–Qué sueño...– murmuró en el tono quedo y débil que le salió.

Observó las luces de las linternas de policías y demás agentes que se movían por el suelo ya que aún no era capaz de levantar su cabeza, y se tomó varios segundos para comprender que lo que veía eran unas piernas cubiertas por una remera enorme y un par de brazos sobre su regazo.

–¡AHHH!– chilló sacudiéndose con torpeza al no tener el control total sobre su cuerpo consiguiendo así caer al suelo –¡No me digan que estoy de nuevo aquí!– exclamó tan sorprendida que no era capaz de sentirse feliz.

No tardó ni dos segundos en ser atrapada por alguien que comenzó a besarle el rostro en todos los lugares que alcanzaba –¡Takane está viva~! ¡Takane volvió a su cuerpo~~!– canturreaba Haruka llorando de felicidad sin darle un respiro.

–¡Auxi-lio... U-Un pulpo me come!– chilló ella intentando liberarse sin éxito alguno.

–Le digo que aún estamos confundidos respecto a lo que sucedió– le explicaba Kido a tres policías, mientras miraba de reojo hacia donde Kano intentaba despertar a Ayano –. Sólo fue un accidente, no tienen que llevar preso a nadie– aseguró mientras alguien levantaba el arma y la metía dentro de una bolsita como prueba.

Kenjiro continuaba inconsciente, y Seto abrazaba con fuerza a Mary, ambos llorando de miedo y alivio.

–¿T-Terminó?– preguntaba la albina una y otra vez pegándose al chico como si él fuera su cordura.

–Si Mary... Todo terminó... Estamos bien ahora...– repitió Seto respondiendo aquel abrazo lleno de necesidad.

–¿Ahh...?– salió de los labios de Ayano mientras sus ojos se abrían con dificultad –¿Kano...?– murmuró el nombre de la primer persona que vio.

Él asintió dejando salir su llanto más intenso al verla con vida... Viva después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto sufrimiento... No podía imaginar algo mejor, quería gritar lo feliz que se sentía pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

Mientras Momo escuchaba con atención las palabras de los para-médicos y les daba los datos de su hermano, Hibiya no se sentía con fuerzas para moverse... Todo había terminado, aquello debería ser bueno, sin embargo... Hiyori estaba atrapada en aquel mundo, la había visto por un momento fugaz, pero no fue capaz de alcanzarla, no pudo sacarla de allí, y ahora que ambos mundos no volverían a conectarse... La había perdido para siempre...

En medio de llanto, sufrimiento, alegría, y por encima de todo, mucho cansancio. Fueron llevados al hospital, bajo custodia, hasta que el extraño asunto se resolviera.

* * *

–Espero que papá y Shintaro se pongan bien...– dijo una vez más Ayano viendo con preocupación la puerta del quirófano frente a ellos, hacía varias horas que habían metido al más joven en ese lugar y no había noticias.

–Lo harán, ¡hierba mala nunca muere!– exclamó Kano con enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos luego de tanto llorar las cuales era incapaz de ocultar sin su máscara –¡Estoy tan feliz de tenerte de nuevo!– chilló de la nada volviendo a abrazarla.

–Yo también– les sonrió, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Seto que estaba a su derecha, e intentaba alcanzar a Kido que permanecía a un lado de Kano, con su mano libre –. Desearía tener tres brazos para abrazarlos a todos...

–Para eso usabas tu bufanda, ¿verdad?– preguntó Seto envolviendo a su hermana mayor con su brazo izquierdo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Mary quien descansaba sobre sus piernas casi dormida.

–¡Has crecido mucho, Seto!– comentó Ayano sorprendida –¡Eres mucho más alto y además te has vuelto más listo!– aseguró logrando que su hermanito se sonrojara –También tú Kido– le dijo a su hermana volteando a verla –, supe que ahora eres la líder, estoy orgullosa de ti.

–Sólo te guardé el puesto...– comentó la aludida, viéndola con una sonrisa de lado –Pero ahora que regresaste te lo devuelvo...– aseguró intentando alcanzarla con su brazo libre y con Kano en medio, sin moverse demasiado para no despertar a Hibiya que se había dormido abrazándola minutos antes –Te extrañamos mucho...– susurró lo último intentando sin éxito reprimir los deseos de llorar.

–¡Awww! ¡Kido ven aquí!– exclamó Ayano, conmovida por su hermanita mientras intentaba acercarse más sin soltar a los demás, y con Kano pegado a ella como una garrapata que en unos instantes comenzaría a molestar a Kido por ser tan tierna y a Seto por haber confesado su amor mientras un monstruo sádico mataba a sus amigos.

Un poco lejos de ellos, estaba Takane en una silla de ruedas, viendo por la ventana con tristeza.

–Aún no despierta...– informó Haruka regresando de una de las habitaciones –Pero la enfermera me dijo que el profesor Tateyama está estable, que no tardará en recuperarse.

–Qué bien...– murmuró ella sin emoción.

–¿Aún no hay noticias de Shintaro?– preguntó el chico viendo con atención el cartel sobre la puerta del quirófano que indicaba que había una operación en proceso, ella se limitó a negar –Te prometo que se pondrá bien– le aseguró obteniendo un asentimiento –. ¿Qué sucede Takane? ¿Por qué tan triste?

Lo miró unos segundos sin encontrar una respuesta adecuada –Necesito un baño– respondió de forma ausente encogiéndose de hombros para luego volver a mirar por la ventana. Lo que aún nadie sabía, era que aquel cuerpo rebosante en energía, gracias a la cual se había conservado hasta el punto de ser capaz de volver a albergar vida en él... Estaba matando el alma de quien lo habitaba...

Aquella energía recolectada de cientos de despiadadas masacres, era tan oscura y negativa que no necesitaba más que cerrar sus ojos o simplemente permanecer en silencio unos segundos, para escuchar aquellos gritos agónicos, para sentir la misma desesperación y dolor que generó dicha energía.

–Haruka...– murmuró luego de varios minutos –Hay algo, que tengo que decirte...– lo miró una vez más... Ahora que tenía la oportunidad no la dejaría ir nuevamente... Se lo debía, a él y a sí misma.

–Claro, dime– asintió sonriéndole de aquella forma que ella recordaba.

–Haruka yo... Aquel día... Cuando tuviste ese ataque, y pasó todo esto...– no le estaba dando vueltas al asunto, no sentía vergüenza. Simplemente estaba buscando las palabras correctas –Yo quería decirte que... Te amaba...– en medio de tanta inexplicable tristeza, sintió algo de alivio por haber finalmente confesado aquello que sintió.

Haruka sonrió conmovido mientras se inclinaba delante de ella hasta quedar a su altura –Yo también Takane... Yo también...– respondió acercándose para darle un suave beso en la frente.

El tiempo pasaría, Shintaro se recuperaría con lentitud, y debido a que los involucrados jamás iniciarían acciones legales, o siquiera darían un testimonio certero, el caso sería cerrado por falta de pruebas, y archivado bajo montañas de otros expedientes.

* * *

 _Seis meses más tarde..._

–¡Ahh! ¡Voy a morir!– exclamó lanzando un libro el cual casualmente golpeó la cabeza de su compañero de habitación.

–¡Ten cuidado con eso!– exclamó Hibiya devolviendo el libro con toda la intención de golpearlo –¡Aprovecha las horas que te quedan antes del examen!

–¡Pero no quiero rendir!– exclamó haciendo un berrinche en su cama –¡No me gusta estudiar!

–Si no estudias terminarás como cartonero– respondió el chico revisando que todo estuviera en orden dentro de su mochila.

–Preferimos el término; "Recolectores y clasificadores de deshechos".

–Hasta luego– se despidió ya harto de escucharlo, dejando al rubio desesperándose en su propia idiotez.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta al cocina, sonrió al sentir el aroma a comida casera que podía olerse ya desde la sala –Buenos días– saludó entrando.

–Buenos días Hibiya, te levantaste temprano– comentó Tsubomi preparando con dedicación las cajas de almuerzo.

–Tú también lo harías si compartieras habitación con el idiota– comentó él sentándose a la mesa –. Seto huyó hace una hora con la excusa de que haría horas extra.

–Lo sé, acaba de irse con Mary– asintió –. Imagino que debe estar más insoportable que de costumbre– comentó sirviéndole el desayuno –. ¿Hoy publican las calificaciones en tu escuela?

–Así es– asintió comenzando a comer –. No es por presumir, pero estás viendo a un chico que aparecerá entre los primeros diez puestos– aseguró con orgullo.

–Estoy segura de ello– volteó para sonreírle antes de comenzar a lavar algunos trastos –. Momo me contó que esta tarde irías a su casa.

–Si...– murmuró fingiendo desagrado –Me comprometió a acompañarla al nuevo parque de diversiones... Le hubiera dicho que no, pero usó esos ojos de; " _Estoy tan sola en el mundo, y mis amigas son unas aburridas_ "– la remedó.

–Kisaragi sabe conseguir lo que quiere– comentó riendo por lo bajo a pesar de haberse sentido un poco aludida con aquello de " _amigas aburridas_ ".

–Lamentablemente siempre usa su poder conmigo...– murmuró levantándose –¡Gracias por la comida! Me voy.

–Suerte en la escuela, y que te diviertas en el parque– se despidió ella.

–Mejor deséame suerte en el parque– comentó él despidiéndose con la mano –Y suerte para ti con el idiota.

Una vez que el chico se marchó, ella terminó de preparar la bandeja con el desayuno para dos, le había prometido a Shuuya acompañarlo durante el día lo más que pudiera en un intento por aligerar la carga sobre sus hombros. Con todo pronto fue hasta la habitación de los chicos.

–Ábreme Shuuya– ordenó desde el lado de afuera, escuchando un golpe, y una serie de maldiciones antes de que la puerta fuera abierta –. Debes tener más cuidado– entró con la bandeja dejándola en una pequeña mesa a mitad de la habitación.

–Tropecé con unos apuntes– murmuró sentándose frente a ella –. ¡Huele muy bien!– exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –¿De verdad te quedarás conmigo todo el día?

–Ya te dije que sí– asintió comiendo –. Excepto por las horas en que estés rindiendo el examen por supuesto... Ya hablé en el trabajo para tomarme el día libre.

–Eres la mejor...– sonrió enternecido –Hubiera sido lindo tomar ese examen juntos...

–Sabes perfectamente que no me interesa ninguna carrera universitaria... Estoy bien con mi trabajo en el restaurante y mi curso de ayudante de cocina.

–Lo sé, pero me sentiría menos solo si estuvieras allí...

Rodó los ojos exhalando cansada –Ya hablamos de esto, y estarás en la misma universidad que Haruka, probablemente en el mismo grupo, así que no te sentirás solo.

En efecto Haruka, luego de maravillarse por los hermosos graffitis del rubio, logró convencerlo de rendir el examen de recuperación del preparatorio y entrar juntos a la Universidad de Bellas Artes. Con planes de poner un taller en el cual sacar a relucir sus talentos combinados.

–Pero no es lo mismo...– murmuró tímidamente.

–Tal vez lo haga el próximo semestre... Pero por ahora preocúpate por tu examen, ¿entendido?

Asintió y terminó de comer, ella nunca imaginaría que la mayor parte de sus nervios no se debían al examen sino a lo que planeaba hacer después de éste.

* * *

–Te irá bien– le aseguró dándole una " _palmadita_ " en la espalda que casi le hace escupir los pulmones.

–G-Gracias... Supongo...– murmuró viendo la entrada de la preparatoria con algo de recelo, los nervios se volvían incontrolables –¡¿Y si das el examen por mí?! ¡Nadie nos conoce así que...!

–Si no entras en los siguientes cinco segundos ya sabes lo que va a suceder...– advirtió Tsubomi con voz monótona mientras le enseñaba su puño cerrado.

–¡Nos vemos en un par de horas!– se despidió corriendo hacia el interior del edificio.

Fue a dar una vuelta por ahí mientras esperaba, en su bolsillo llevaba bastante dinero, lo había ahorrado durante meses, y planeaba gastarlo ese día en él... Sería una especie de recompensa por el gran esfuerzo que había puesto en sus estudios. Aún no terminaba de entender por qué Shuuya le había pedido que pasara ese día especial con él, ¿por qué no pedírselo a Ayano? Si él vivía pegado a su hermana desde que regresó del Daze, y claramente estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

* * *

–¿Por qué me sacaste de la casa?– preguntó Takane sentada en esa banca del parque.

Esos seis meses habían sido una verdadera pesadilla para ella, cosa que no era un secreto para nadie, con sólo ver su delgadez extrema, las bolsas bajo sus ojos que dejaban en vergüenza a las que supo tener años antes y su expresión tan demacrada y absolutamente agotada...

Sí, estaba viva... Pero no era una buena vida.

–Porque si pasé tres años de mi vida soportando que me jalaras al exterior cuando me sentía deprimido, ahora es mi turno... Llámalo venganza si quieres...– respondió Shintaro de brazos y piernas cruzados a su lado.

–Eres un insufrible...– murmuró intentando golpearlo, se hubiera caído de la banca si Shintaro no la sostenía a tiempo haciendo gala de los reflejos que no sabía que tenía.

–¿Cuánto hace que no duermes?– preguntó dejándola con su espalda bien apoyada en el respaldo.

–Una semana... Puedo aguantar un par de días más...

–Creí que Tateyama había conseguido avances...– murmuró viéndola con seriedad.

Después de lo sucedido Kenjiro se sintió sumamente responsable por aquellos incidentes, sobre todo lo sucedido con sus queridos alumnos. Y en vista de que la abuela de Takane se había marchado de su casa luego de la desaparición de su nieta, y le había perdido el rastro al resto de su familia, comenzó a vivir con Ayano y Kenjiro. Después de todo la casa tenía suficiente espacio ya que los tres hermanos adoptivos habían decidido continuar viviendo en su querida base.

Kenjiro investigaba incansablemente la cura a la condición tan extraña de Takane, que no le permitía tener un solo minuto de descanso en paz. Gracias a sus investigaciones había conseguido alargar su esperanza de vida, de menos de un mes, a los seis meses que habían pasado... Sin embargo aquella investigación no llegaría a su fin hasta que pudiera extraer toda aquella energía negativa de ese cuerpo sin dañarlo, cosa que para la ciencia resultaba casi imposible...

–Esa estúpida pastilla... No me permite despertar en ocho horas... Pero las pesadillas siguen estando, la diferencia es que no puedo escapar y son demasiado horribles... Intento pasar por eso lo menos posible...– confesó resignada –Sólo la tomo cuando ya no soy capaz de controlar mi cuerpo.

–Tal vez si te esfuerzas termines acostumbrándote...– sugirió sin estar muy seguro de sus palabras.

–¡Tienes una maldita idea de lo terrible que es!– exclamó sin muchas fuerzas pero su mirada de odio era la misma que solía dedicarle en la secundaria –Estoy condenada a pasar toda mi vida sufriendo trastornos de sueño... Antes dormía demasiado y ahora no puedo hacerlo ni un poco...

–Tateyama encontrará la cura...– aseguró –Y sí tengo una idea... Tú sufres de los sentimientos negativos y yo de los recuerdos de aquella época... No es lo mismo, pero también es difícil...

–Lo sé... Estamos en una situación parecida... ¿Quién lo diría...?– murmuró ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico –Hablemos de otra cosa... ¿Finalmente decidiste a qué carrera seguirás?

–Sí, me inscribí en Bionanotecnología aplicada a las fluctuaciones del espacio-tiempo cuántico...

–¿Eh...? ¿Qué haces en eso?– preguntó bostezando, sólo pensar en aquel nombre tan largo ya le daba pereza.

–Ni idea, escogí la que tuviera un nombre más complicado para parecer inteligente y que las personas no hagan preguntas...– confesó viendo de reojo como ella se había quedado dormida.

Era la segunda vez que sucedía, en aquel parque, y en aquella banca había logrado dormir en sus brazos al menos una hora aparentemente sin pesadillas. Si volvía a suceder ese día lo tomaría como una rutina diaria, de esa forma Takane sería capaz de descansar algo y poco a poco retomar las riendas de su vida.

Disimuladamente pasó una mano por la espalda del menudo cuerpo a su lado atrayéndolo un poco más al calor de su cuerpo, esa mañana era bastante fría.

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre supe que tarde o temprano acabarían llevándose bien!– exclamó Ayano desde una distancia prudente, oculta entre unos arbustos observando a sus amigos.

–Takane está dormida, ¿verdad?– preguntó su colega en la misión de espionaje –¡Aunque sea poco tiempo, esto será muy bueno para ella!– aseguró tan feliz como Ayano.

–¿Ayano, Haruka?– preguntó Tsubomi sorprendida por verlos ocultos entre esos arbustos –¿Qué están haciendo?

–¡Shh! ¡Habla bajito o nos descubrirán!– exclamó Ayano tomándola del brazo y obligándola a agacharse.

–Estamos espiando a Takane y Shintaro– aseguró Haruka con una sonrisa sincera.

–¿Espiando?– preguntó viendo a ambos alternadamente –Está bien, no quiero saberlo...– negó varias veces para luego mirar a Ayano –Necesito un favor.

–¡Por supuesto Tsubi Tsubi! ¡Lo que quieras~!– asintió emocionada por poder ayudar a su querida hermanita.

–Por favor, no me llames así...– murmuró ésta sacando algo de su bolsillo –Me llamaron del trabajo, parece que uno de los chicos sufrió un accidente y necesitan de urgencia que lo releve, así que toma esto y lleva a Shuuya a un lugar lindo– le pidió entregándole el dinero.

–¿Ehh...?– preguntó ella viendo aquel fajo de billetes –Pero Tsubomi... Shuuya quería pasar el día contigo, lleva planeándolo durante semanas...

–¡Es verdad, hasta a mí me lo dijo!– asintió Haruka.

–Lo sé, pero voy a estar hasta la noche en el restaurante, así que no podré acompañarlo, y de todas formas pienso que eres mejor compañía para él que yo– explicó levantándose.

–¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no creo que...– comenzó a decir Ayano pero fue interrumpida por su hermana.

–Lo siento pero realmente llevo prisa... Usa ese dinero con sabiduría, y diviértanse... ¡Adiós!– se despidió alejándose del lugar.

–Shuuya va a sentirse mal...– murmuró Ayano guardando el dinero.

Haruka asintió, Tsubomi parecía ser la única persona en la ciudad que desconocía los sentimientos del rubio –Pero si se aman de verdad, pueden pasar un lindo día en cualquier momento– aseguró intentando levantar los ánimos de su amiga.

–¡Eso es verdad!– asintió ella guardando el dinero y volviendo a mirar hacia la banca donde no había movimientos –Parece que estarán un buen rato así...

–Son tan cercanos que no parecen notarlo...– comentó él pensativo.

–Dime Haruka... Al verlos así, ¿sientes celos...?

–Ya no...– negó con una sonrisa resignada –Hice que Takane sufriera mucho con mi indiferencia, y aunque no haya podido evitarlo, fue Shintaro y no yo quien estuvo a su lado ese tiempo... Así que si deciden estar juntos, no podré sentir más que felicidad...– la miró –¿Y tú...?

–Algo parecido– admitió –. Lo que hice fue muy irresponsable, e hizo sufrir a muchas personas... Takane fue capaz de lo que yo nunca pude, por eso me hace feliz ver que se lleven tan bien... ¡Por supuesto que tienen mis bendiciones!

–Estamos juntos en esto entonces...– comentó Haruka dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

–Lo estamos– asintió ella respondiendo el gesto.

Una hora más tarde Shuuya salía entre el gentío, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, buscando con la mirada a Tsubomi. El examen había sido mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba, por lo que no necesitaba esperar los resultados para sentirse un universitario en toda regla. Y si aquello era bueno, sería aún mejor poder contárselo a la chica que lo había apoyado todo ese tiempo.

–¡Shuuya por aquí!– escuchó una voz femenina gritándole, no era la que esperaba, pero giró emocionado y corrió hacia su hermana mayor alegre por verla ahí.

–¡Ayano, qué alegría que hayas venido!– exclamó abrazándola, desde que ella regresó de la muerte, no perdía una sola oportunidad de demostrarle su afecto.

–¡Me encanta verte tan feliz!– exclamó Ayano respondiendo el abrazo –Imagino que te fue bien.

–¡Estupendo!– le guiñó un ojo al separarse –Oye, ¿has visto a Tsubomi?

La sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana se borró y él supo que algo malo había pasado –La llamaron de su trabajo, al parecer no pudo decir que no, así que me pidió que te acompañara el día de hoy...

–Es broma, ¿verdad?– preguntó, con la desilusión pintada en el rostro.

No podía decir que ese día lo hubiera pasado mal... Siempre disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Ayano, pero aquel emergente había arruinado por completo sus planes.

* * *

–¡Seto, Seto!– corrió Mary hacia la zona del invernadero tropezando un par de veces pero logrando mantener la estabilidad –¡Pasó algo horrible!– exclamó al borde de las lágrimas cuando llegó junto a él.

Kousuke se había vuelto tan bueno en jardinería que aún sin un título en la especialidad, pero con las mejores recomendaciones de la gente indicada, había conseguido trabajo en aquella floristería relativamente famosa. Una vez dentro no le fue difícil conseguir empleo para Mary, su trabajo era armar hermosos ramos ornamentales y atender al público que por fortuna no era demasiado numeroso, pero cada uno de ellos gastaba fortunas en agasajar a otras personas.

–¡¿Qué sucedió?!– preguntó él levantándose de inmediato y revisando de pies a cabeza a Mary en busca de alguna lesión a causa de las espinas o una maceta rota.

–¡Acaban de decir en la televisión que unos hombres malos entraron al restaurante donde trabaja Kido!– le explicó muy asustada.

El rostro de Kousuke se puso pálido tan rápido que Mary creyó que iba a desmayarse, pero luego de unos segundos exhaló aliviado –Tranquila... ¿Recuerdas que Tsubomi se tomó el día libre?

–¡Es verdad!– exclamó ella sonriendo aliviada –Entonces seguro que está bien– él asintió –. ¡Ohh, y hoy era el gran día!– recordó dando saltitos mientras aplaudía.

–Así es, Shuuya no durmió en toda la noche– le contó Seto con una sonrisa –. ¡Anoche me mostró el anillo, y es grandioso!

–¡Mañana les pediré que me lo enseñen!– comentó emocionada –Pero estoy segura de que no será tan lindo como el mío– aseguró observando el anillo de plata con forma de rosa en su dedo anular –. El anillo que me regaló Seto es el mejor del mundo.

–Si no estuviera cubierto de tierra juro que te abrazaría– dijo emocionado limitándose a darle un pequeño beso en los labios que sonrojó a ambos.

Seis meses de noviazgo no habían extinguido en lo más mínimo los nervios y la emoción del primer día.

Mientras tanto en una situación no tan placentera, Tsubomi rodaba sus ojos frustrada y molesta.

–Definitivamente hoy no es mi día– murmuró por lo bajo sintiendo el cañón de un arma en su cabeza mientras escuchaba a esos estúpidos ladronzuelos de cuarta exigir tonterías que nunca les darían.

Cinco tipos de no más de viente años tomando de rehén a un restaurante completo incluidos los empleados de la cocina...

Nada que un buen entrenamiento físico y un par de machetes bien afilados no pudieran resolver...

* * *

Llegó a la base cerca de medianoche... Se sentía completamente agotada, no fue sólo el estrés del copamiento o reducir a tres maleantes ella sola... También fueron las largas horas en la comisaría esperando para declarar... Necesitaba una cama con urgencia.

Pero la cama estaba muy lejos, así que se dejó caer en el sofá dispuesta a dormirse, sin extrañarle que la casa estuviera vacía. Hibiya pasaría la noche en casa de Momo, Kousuke y Mary en su casa del bosque y Shuuya debía segur pasándolo bien con Ayano.

Cerró sus ojos buscando dormirse, pero su cerebro se empeñaba en mostrarle escenas románticas en las que sus hermanos eran los protagonistas.

–Necesito resignarme y aceptarlo de una vez...– murmuró para sí misma con un brazo sobre sus ojos que habían comenzado a humedecerse.

–¿Aceptar qué cosa?– esa voz la sacó por completo de sus pensamientos.

–¡¿Shuuya?!– exclamó sentándose de golpe –¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

–No lo sé... Creí que estaba bien pasar la noche en mi casa...– comentó viéndola con intriga.

–Tienes razón...– murmuró volviendo a recostarse –Lo siento fue un día difícil...

–Eso parece– asintió él sentándose en el sofá poniendo las piernas de ella encima de las suyas –. Te ves como si hubieras estado en medio de un campo de batalla.

–Ni lo menciones– murmuró exhalando, pero al instante recordó que aunque el día hubiera sido tan largo que pareció una semana, su hermano había salido unas horas antes de su importante examen –. ¡¿Cómo te fue?!– preguntó sentándose de golpe para verlo con atención.

–Pues... Del uno al diez me fue... ¡Genial!– exclamó sonriendo ampliamente.

–¡¿Lo dices en serio?!– preguntó ella emocionada, no dudaba que él pasaría el examen, pero eso no quitaba la emoción, él asintió –¡Felicitaciones!– exclamó lanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo con fuerza.

–¡Gracias!– él respondió el abrazo con gusto –Me hiciste esperar... Pero valió la pena– comentó con alegría mientras ella se daba cuenta de su posición.

Sentada sobre las piernas de Shuuya y pegada a su cuerpo por el abrazo.

–¡L-Lo siento!– exclamó alejándose con su rostro ardiendo –Me dejé llevar...

–No me molestaría si te dejaras llevar un poco más– comentó sonriendo con sus mejillas algo sonrosadas.

–No bromees...– respondió ella restándole importancia a aquello.

–¿Realmente crees que estoy bromeando?

Lo miró sin entender, él la veía con tal seriedad, que hubiera jurado que estaba usando una de sus máscaras, esas que había perdido seis meses antes.

–¿Qué intentas decir?– preguntó sintiéndose nerviosa, aquella mirada penetrante que él le dedicaba estaba comenzando a incomodarla.

–No será como lo planeé, pero...– comenzó a decir sacando algo de su bolsillo, una cajita negra –¿Quieres ser mi... algo?– abrió la cajita frente a ella.

–¡¿Q-Qué es eso?!– preguntó haciéndose más hacia atrás al ver el anillo de oro –¿Co-Cómo que " _algo_ "?

–Esto es un anillo– explicó pacientemente, con Tsubomi nunca era fácil –. Y me refiero a que puedes elegir si este es un anillo de noviazgo, de compromiso o de matrimonio... Como desees... ¡Yo seré feliz de todas formas!

Balbuceó unos monosílabos antes de responder un torpe –¿Y... Ayano...?

Se rascó la cabeza frustrado, sabía que sería difícil, pero no que tendría que enseñarle desde lo más básico –Escucha Tsubomi, cuando alguien te hace una pregunta así mientras te enseña un anillo debes responder con un "si quiero" o, ojalá que no con un "no quiero". "Ayano" no es una respuesta válida... ¿Lo entiendes?

–¡Eso ya lo sé!– le gritó molesta –¡Pero tú amas a Ayano! ¡Por eso pregunté!

Ok, eso sí fue inesperado –Un momento– murmuró cerrando la caja y dejándola a un lado para luego poner sus manos al frente como pidiendo tiempo –. Tú piensas que yo amo a Ayano...– dijo lentamente en un intento por asimilarlo.

–¿No es así...?– preguntó.

Él puso una mano en su mentón en expresión pensativa durante unos segundos para luego voltear a verla –Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos... Tú piensas que yo amo a Ayano...– ella asintió –Después de que rechacé ir a vivir con ella y papá para quedarme aquí contigo... Tú sigues pensando que amo a Ayano– Tsubomi volvió a asentir pero ya no tan segura –Y ahora... después de haber suplicado y amenazado a los demás para tener esta noche a solas contigo, y estar aquí dándote un anillo y pidiéndote matrimonio... Tú sigues pensando que amo a Ayano...

Esta vez no asintió...

–¿Podemos volver a empezar...?– preguntó pasándose la mano por el rostro intentando quitarse la frustración.

–S-Sí...– murmuró Tsubomi con su rostro tornándose rojo a medida que tomaba consciencia de lo que estaba pasando.

Volvió a tomar la cajita y abrirla frente a ella –Tsubomi... En el mundo existe una única persona que amo, y estoy mostrándole un anillo en estos momentos...– hizo una pausa esperando a que ella lo asimilara, pero por las dudas decidió dejarlo bien claro –Esa persona eres tú, Tsubomi Kido, ¿entiendes eso?– ella asintió lentamente sin notar que su cuerpo temblaba casi tanto como las manos que sostenían aquella bendita cajita –Y tú eres la persona con la que quiero casarme... No importa si es mañana, en un mes o en veinte años... Si me permites seguir viviendo lo que me queda de vida a tu lado... Entonces he habrás convertido en la persona más feliz del mundo.

Tragó duro después de terminar su confesión y esperó ansiosamente por la respuesta... Una sonrisa, un abrazo, el tan esperado; "sí quiero"... Algo... Lo que fuera...

¿Cuál fue su respuesta? Llanto.

Tsubomi se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente como una niña de cinco años.

–¡O-Oye espera!– exclamó nervioso sin saber qué hacer –¿Ese es un llanto de "Oh cielos estoy tan feliz"? ¿O es más del tipo "Oh no, el primer chico que me dice que me ama es tan feo que quiero morir"?

–Soy una estúpida...– murmuró ella quitándose las manos del rostro para verlo aún sollozando –¿Cómo pude no notarlo...?

–Supongo que lo oculté bastante bien...– se rascó la nuca –Aunque no era mi intención en realidad...

–Gracias...– susurró abrazándose a él.

–¿Gracias por qué?– preguntó Shuuya respondiendo el abrazo.

–Por convertirte en la persona que amo...

La atrajo lo más que pudo enterrando el rostro en su cuello –Lo que dijiste sonó raro pero... Hiciste que me emocionara... Tonta...– confesó derramando un par de lágrimas.

–Te lo mereces por hacerme llorar... Idiota...

Las palabras bonitas, el anillo y cualquier otra celebración tendría que esperar al día siguiente... Ya que minutos después ambos se durmieron en esa incómoda posición.

El final de aquella interminable pesadilla había marcado un nuevo comienzo para todos...

 **FIN.**

 _Este sí, fue el final definitivo, quedó larguísimo porque metí todo, incluso este proyecto de epílogo, en el capítulo para que no quedaran dudas y no terminar extendiendo la historia 60 episodios más._

 _Ahhh... No puedo creer que terminó... ¿Qué haré con mi vida ahora?_

 _Mientras escribía pensaba en escribir en las notas explicaciones para las decisiones que tomé... Pero no lo haré... Sólo me dejé guiar por el transcurso de las cosas... Lo que sí voy a hacer es pedir disculpas por la batalla final, lo siento, esto de fumar alpargatas mientras escribo está afectándome xD._

 _Ahora sí puedo decir oficialmente que agradezco de corazón a todos quienes acompañaron este proyecto tan ambicioso. Es mi fic más largo y eso no es poco tomando en cuenta que lo comencé el 24 de diciembre y lo terminé... el 23 de marzo... ¡40 capítulos en 90 días! No está mal..._

 _A mis lectores, muchos de ustedes fieles aunque no den feedback, si les hice pasar buenos momentos entonces soy feliz..._

 _A mis niñas que me han dejado reviews... Muchísmas gracias por darme las fuerzas y ánimos para seguir adelante. No tienen una idea de cuanto me han ayudado... Sus palabras de aliento, sus correcciones sobre los eventos del canon, sus consejo acerca de la trama y la técnica... Cada una de ustedes ha hecho de este fic lo que terminó siendo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, porque tiene una parte de cada uno de nosotros._

 _A continuación responderé los comentarios del capítulo anterior, pero antes... Chicas, son realmente comprensivas y buenas... Si leo 38 capítulos de una historia en la cual logran que me encariñe con los personajes... Comience a querer a algunos, amar a otros, sentir deseos de que sean felices y su vida esté llena de parabienes... y en el capítulo 39 va y los mata a todos de una tan despiadadamente y así termina la historia... Juro que no leo nada más de ese autor... Sin embargo ustedes alabaron la historia más allá de eso... Son demasiado buenas... No las merezco... T_T_

 _Sin más emotividad, a los comentarios. (Los comentarios del capítulo actual los responderé por inbox, así que asegúrense de dejarme explícito quienes son si no se loguean.)_

 _Ryuunoko : Antes que nada agradecerte por tus increíbles comentarios, recuerdo que me llegaban al mail cortados y la página me trolleaba no mostrándomelos hasta horas después... Tiempo en el que sufría por no poder leerlos enteros... Muchísimas gracias, de verdad... Mi niña... Espero que sigas viva y hayas podido ver el final verdadero. Asumo todas las acusaciones, fui muy muy cruel, lamentablemente no me corto a la hora de hacer maldades... Y esta fue una maldad de proporciones épicas, pero tampoco me dejaba buen sabor de boca hacer un fic de Kaguerou Project sin una buena masacre... Es como la milanesa sin limón... Sí, es una milanesa... Pero no es lo mismo... _

_Como era de espera el plan de los chicos saldría mal, pero ya estaban destinados a fallar desde el momento en que se resignaron a morir... Esa no es la actitud... Pero no todos murieron... Shintaro sobrevivió... Al menos él... Es algo, ¿no? (También Kano pero para él hubiera sido mejor morir). Momo fue la primera en morir, porque de otra forma Shintaro hubiera pensado en algo... También sentía que no había tratado bien la relación de esos dos... Kenjiro pobre... No podría con la culpa de haber matado a alguien... Bueno en este capítulo tuvo que superarlo, pero una cosa es matar y que regresen y otra cosa es matar matar... Disfruté mucho de la deducción de la serpiente shipper... Yo creo que los Shippeaba también, pero la energía era primero..._

 _Ahh... Vos querías a Shintaro, ¿no? Bueno te lo doy... Tiene un pequeño agujerito en el pecho... consideralo una ventila para hacerlo más aerodinámico... Le dará velocidad :D. La verdad sentí que lo de Kido debí hacerlo aún más épico... Disfrutaría mucho de leer un fic tuyo, uno en particular donde Aclarar la mirada entre en Kido, estoy segura que te quedará genial. Sin presiones... Pero estaré esperándolo... Tic tac tic tac... Madoka Magica dejó una generación de fickers sádicas... lo sé... Pero amé esa serie en su momento..._

 _Al menos comprendiste el significado de los signos de interrogación. Mirá que te di tiempo para comprar los pañuelos... Por fortuna Mary te hizo caso y reinició... Y muchísmas gracias por tus palabras finales, eres muy dulce y soy feliz por haber despertado sentimientos con eso. Mil gracias por tus comentarios y apoyo. Hasta pronto._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido : Es muy cierto, todos juntos hubieran armado un mejor plan, sin embargo se asustaron mucho ante la certeza de la muerte y optaron por proteger a sus amigos antes que confiar en sus habilidades... Una pena... Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, y esa línea temporal terminó ahí, pero no podía dejarlo así... Demasiadas vivencias para que termine en un: Y todos murieron. Muchísmas gracias por el comentario. Besos._

 _Jeffy Iha : Pues por ese lado no podés quejarte, Kano sufrió como un perro. Aww... Superé a Jin... No creo que sea para tanto pero es agradable leerlo. La sangre está cara, y si le agregaba más además de tripas y toda la cosa iba a tener que cambiarle el rating... Entiendo tus sentimientos de amor-odio hacia el capítulo, yo me sentí igual... Fue muy doloroso escribir aquello... Feliz cumple atrasado, me alegra que te haya gustado :D. Y pobre Seto, llegó en el momento menos indicado, no fue su culpa, pero es verdad... A él nadie lo interrumpió... Al menos esta vez no lo hizo... Aunque esos dos no necesitan ser interrumpidos para que sus confesiones se vayan al garete. Y seguiré escribiendo, lo prometo... Me encanta que te gusten los momentos KanoKido, mi alma de shipper me delata todo el tiempo... _

_Respecto al final alternativo, no me gusta la idea, este puede parecer algo así, pero en realidad es el verdadero, la consecuencia inmediata del anterior. Y nop, no estaba terminado, por eso los signos de interrogación y no por eso marqué el complete. Espero que con esto salgas del rinconcito. Muchísmas gracias por este y los comentarios anteriores. Besos._

 _OrangeAnt : Sí, fui muy mala... Cada muerte fue lo más trágica y dolorosa posible, según los designios de la serpiente a la que tanto queremos. Muchísimas gracias por señalar el desarrollo de personajes y lo de las muertes, me siento muy orgullosa, jum... Soy muy feliz por haberte ganado como fan, y este final espero que sea de tu agrado, no es alternativo sino el verdadero. Muchísimas gracias por escribir y apoyar esta historia. Besos. _

_TanetaOno : 3...2... 1... ¡Continuar! :D. Sip, llegaron en un gran momento... Derechito a la boca del lobo... Así de grande es su suerte :D. Jajaja, es verdad... Por si tenían pocos traumas... ¡Huy! ¿Saben qué...? Mataron a Takane, felicitaciones :D. Es muy cierto que en otro contexto, Shintaro hubiera sido capaz de modificar un poco la situación, pero la muerte de Momo acabó con su pobre alma... Y sí, la serpiente los hubiera matado con sirenas de policía de fondo o sin ellas... Pero de esta forma pudo hacerlo de una forma más... ¿Artística? Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, y las largas charlas en las que soportás mis locuras, mis spoilers y mi pésimo inglés... Te quiero... Gracias._

 _LadyPotato : Nop, no era el fin, así que no llores... No llores... El tiempo se reseteó y ya serán todos felices... Bueno no todos, pero casi. Muchas gracias por decir que el fic es de calidad, me hace muy feliz :D. Pobre Mary... No sé si es capaz de paralizar a la serpiente con su sangre de medusa... Me dejaste pensando... Muchísmas gracias por el comentario. Besos._

 _Una vez más, gracias a todos por el apoyo y la comprensión, nos veremos en otra oportunidad._

 _Besos._

 _Trekumy._

" _En memoria de Margarita, el anon sagrado que subió a los cielos de fanfiction y al tercer día regresó con una cuenta propia..." (Chiste interno, favor de ignorarlo)_


End file.
